Vegito the new warrior of universe six
by Vegitossjb
Summary: Lord Champa challenges his brother Beerus to a tournament to be fought by each Universe's best fighters Will Universe Seven's Earth go to Champa? Or will Beerus get Planet Sadala and the six Super Dragon Balls in Champa's possession? And who will be declared the strongest Saiyan's between the two universes? Vegito and Caulifla of Universe Six or Goku and Vegeta of Universe Seven?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 _Vegito the new warrior of Universe Six_

 **Universe Seven ( year 774)**

Currently Super Saiyan Vegito and Super Buu were in an intense battle against each other. Vegito flies towards Super Buu and proceeds to kick him and punch him multiple times. After landing a successful punch that causes Super Buu to crash into the ground, he quickly stands up and glares harshly at Super Vegito," How dare you to hurt me!" screamed Super Buu in pure anger.

Super Buu then began to throw multiple ki blast towards Vegito in a fit of anger. Vegito quickly reflects the attacks and raised his hand as He prepares his own attack. Before Super Buu could process his actions, Super Vegito appeared next to him, "Kamehameha!" he screamed at an unsuspected Buu as his ki blast pierced him. Vegito grinned at Buu's destroy half of his body, " Fix yourself or are you giving up now? " Vegito told Buu with a mocking smile. Soon Super Buu regenerated his hurt body and hared at a smiling Vegito.

Out of nowhere, Super Buu begins to laugh uncontrollably, " What would you do if I kill him?" he asked Super Vegito with a wicked smile as he pointed at Dende. Vegito's mocking smile disappeared as he glared at Super Buu's direction and quickly flew towards him and punches his stomach and Buu punches him back.

Super Buu then flies towards and grabs him by his neck, choking him, " Buu please don't k-" Satan is unable to finish his sentence as Super Buu throws a ki blast at chest, immediately killing him. Vegito glares at Super Buu after staring at Mr. Satan's lifeless body on the ground, " What? Are you are not angry at me for killing the last human in this world?" Super Buu asked Vegito with a sinister smile on his face.

Vegito ignored his mocking comments while Super Buu stared at Dende's current location, he then faced Vegito once more," It looks like I'm killing him as well! Take this! Kamehameha!" Super Buu yelled out as the Ki blast headed towards Dende. Immediately Super Vegito flied towards Dende and quickly reflected the ki blast, effectively blocking the attack. He noticed too late however, how a second energy beam collided against Dende's body, and a chocolate bar appeared on his place.

Super Buu then quickly flies towards a distracted Vegito and begins attacking him with multiple kicks. He then commences to punch Vegito. Vegito is quick to block his attacks. Once Vegito was able to land a hit, he then proceeds to grab Buu's arm and spares it from his body by force. He smiled at Buu as he held his arm before throwing it at the floor.

Super Buu simply smiles at him," You made a grave mistake in ripping my arm off" Super Buu stated with hate in his eyes. As Super Buu kept his eyes on Vegito his other arm grabbed the chocolate bar that used to be Dende and proceeds to break it into tiny little pieces as he crushes it with his hand.

Vegito stared at the broken pieces of chocolate in shock before flying at Super Buu in full speed and begins to attack him. Once Vegito was able to send him toward the ground after a successful punch and kick combination Super Buu started laughing as he stood up, "What? Are you mad that I murdered the only Namekian who could revive the useless humans? Now, I must thank you… I should probably kill all his kind as well, shouldn't I?!" Super Buu stated with a wicked smile. With that last statement he raised his hand and disappeared, Vegito quickly started to look for his energy, but he couldn't find him anywhere. _Don't tell me he's going to Namek!_ Vegito thought as he began to focus on Buu's signature energy.

When Vegito was able to find Super Buu's energy he was indeed in planet Namek, he quickly used instant transmission to reach the planet, but it was too late. He saw a large ball mass of energy crashing into the planet and he was barely able to escape the planet as it exploded. He keeled as he slammed his fist into the Earth's ground in anger and frustration. "Now humans don't have the chance to be brought back to life." Super Buu stated as he stared at Super Vegito. Vegito turned near him at the side and saw Buu's satisfied smiled, in a fit of anger he rushed at Super Buu, "Take this, Final Flash!" Vegito screamed. Super Buu continued to laugh as he moved away from the attack with Vegito hot on his tail.

Super Buu begins to create a large mass of energy that he quickly sends to the Earth's surface, but Vegito was able to kick it towards space. After redirecting Super Buu's attack Vegito stared at his direction, "Fight me you coward!" a smile appeared on his face, " Don't tell me you're scared about fighting me? Have you finally realized that I'm your superior?" Vegito stated with arrogance.

He sensed Buu's angry energy and he used his instant transmission to quickly punch him before Super Buu could attack him. Vegito hit his gut and threw him towards the mountain, "Take this! Bing Bang attack!" he screamed, but Super Buu was able to block his attack. Super Buu got ready for his own attack, " Kamehameha!" Super Buu yelled out.

Vegito noticed Super Buu's attack and he quickly used instant transmission in order to grab Super Buu and place him in the path of the energy beam, effectively destroying his body and leaving his head behind. "You stupid Saiyan! How dare you damage me!" Super Buu screamed in pure fury as he regenerated his entire body. "It doesn't matter if you're stronger than me, I'm still going to kill you!" Super Buu stated with a laugh.

His laughter was cut short when Vegito punched him in the gut, "You talk too much!" Vegito stated with a glare. Super Buu glared at Vegito in return and flew towards the sky as he created a large mass of energy that keep growing in size. "This energy ball can easily destroy the northern galaxy, what are you going to do about it?" Super Buu teases with a smile.

With that information he threw the energy ball at Vegito who in return transformed into his Super Saiyan form . He raised his hands, "Kamehameha!" Vegito screamed as he threw his attack towards Super Buu, while streaming more power into his attack. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" he screamed as his attack finally collided with Super Buu's attack. "Give up now Buu, you don't have a chance to defeat me." Vegito stated as he used more energy on his attack. "Never! I'm the ultimate warrior! I will be the one who kills you!" Super Buu yelled out in anger.

Vegito knew that the only way to protect Earth was by killing Super Buu which is why he decided to end everything, "I'm sorry my son's, but I don't have another choice." Vegito stated with anguish as he used more energy on the blast. "Are you crazy!? What are you doing? If you kill me Gohan, Goten, and Trunks will die with me!" Super Buu yelled out in desperation as he started to have some trouble sustaining his attack.

However, Vegito didn't stop his attack and once it collided with Super Buu's body he quickly died. The last thing Vegito saw as his tired and unconscious body fell towards the ground was the denigrating body of Super Buu, which once held the people he cared for the most.

In another location the Supreme Kai was seeing the fight that had transpired on Earth, "It looks like Vegito was able to kill him after all." the Supreme Kai said.

The old Kai looked down, " Yes, but he paid a great sacrifice in defeating Buu. Now he will never be able to have his family back and all the humans killed will cannot be revived because all Namekians have been killed." the old Kai stated with sadness. Down on Earth Vegito woke up and attempted to walk, but his body was still too tired and he lost consciousness once more.

 **Flashback**

Nappa walk towards a training Vegeta "Prince Vegeta, we have received orders to go to Frieza's planet twelve." said Nappa.

Vegeta stopped his training and turned towards Kappa, " And why does Frieza want us to go to that planet?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. " He was informed of the planet's new technology, and he wants us to seize it." Nappa replied.

Vegeta gave a sigh of annoyance," Fine, let's go." he said as he walked towards his space pod.

 **End Flashback**

Vegito stood up and looked around the dry and dead landscape around him. Shaking his head he quickly flew towards Capsule Corporation and he noted how silent the city became after Buu's attack. Once he finally reached his desired destination, Vegito fell asleep and his mind began to replay and sort through many memories that Vegeta and Goku had in their life.

 **Flashback**

Vegeta walk towards Bulma who was once again in her lab," What are you doing now woman? " Vegeta asked has he looked at the madness that surrounded Bulma. She stood up with a wrench in her hand and a determined look on her face, "I'm going to build another time machine so that I can visit Future Trunks." Bulma told him with a smile.

 **End Flashback**

Vegito's eyes quickly flew open and he stood up and began to make his way towards Bulma's' personal lab. Once he reach her lab he began to look for the time capsule, he looked everywhere, but after a few hours he was finally able to find it in a small black box. When he opened the box not only was the time capsule there, but also a small notebook with instructions of how the time machine functioned. After the reading the instructions and placed it in a safe place. He then pressed the capsule's button and the time machine appeared, before boarding on the time machine he once again searched the room for a gravity room capsule. Once he found it he placed it in its pocket and he pressed the time machine's button once more and placed it with the gravity room capsule.

Vegito then began to search for the Supreme Kai's energy and once he found it he used instant transmission in order to talk to him. He saw the Supreme Kai and the old Kai sitting down under a tree drinking tea. He walked towards them and Supreme Kai noticed his presence and quickly stood up, "Hello Vegito, what happened?" the Supreme Kai asked him while looking at him with a hint of confusion in his eyes. " I want to know where Frieza's planet twelve is located." Vegito stated calmly.

Both the Supreme Kai and the old Kai looked at Vegito in confusion, " Why do you want to visit the planet?" the Supreme Kai asked. Vegito didn't say anything and the Supreme Kai sighed, "Fine, I will help you. Just place your hand on my shoulder and I will take you there." the Supreme Kai told Vegito and he did what he was told.

Immediately Vegito and the Supreme Kai were in a busy street, "Here we are, this is planet twelve." the Supreme Kai informed Vegito. Vegito simply gave him a nod and walked away without a second glance. The Supreme Kai watched him walk away until he was out of sight before teleporting himself back to his own planet.

As Vegito walked through the busy street he began to look for one of the planet's soldiers and he stopped in front of a building before walking in. He looked around the building and he came across a group of scientists inside a lab doing some research. One of the scientist in the group noticed him and his face quickly became angry, " What are you doing here you filthy Saiyan!?" the scientist exclaimed in anger.

Vegito simply grabbed him by his neck and snapped it before dropping him, "You will help me fix something, if you want to or not." Vegito stated as the group of scientists took many steps back. "We won't help you! Either way Lord Frieza is going to kill you!" one of the scientist stated as he took a step forward.

Vegito laughed, which cause the scientist to take some steps back and to look at him in confusion, "Frieza has been killed and there's no way for him to be brought back." Vegito stated with a grin. "T-that's impossible!" a scientist exclaimed in pure disbelief.

Vegito took out the time machine and pushed the capsule's button," You have one month to fix the machine, if you don't I _will_ kill every single one of you." Vegito informed then coldly.

A tall scientist took a step forward, " We won't help you filthy Saiyan! We only follow orders from Lord F-" he was quickly silenced by Vegito energy beam, effectively killing him. A cruel smile appeared on Vegito's face as an energy beam was formed on his palm, " How about this, if you don't agree to fix the time machine I will simply destroy the whole planet." he stated.

A fat scientist bowed before him with a scowl," Fine, we will fix your stupid machine you filthy Saiyan." the scientist responded. Vegito glared at him, "Call me a filthy Saiyan one more time and I won't hesitate to snap your neck." Vegito told him coldly. He saw that all the other scientist grumble, but they began working on the time machine. He soon left the building and settle down on top of an empty hill that overlooked the city. He took out the gravity room capsule and quickly pressed it, he took another look at the city before him before entering and beginning his training.

Vegito trained inside of the time machine until a month had passed, he walked out of the gravity room and transformed it back into it's small size before making his way towards the building. Once he entered the building he took some few steps before he was stopped by the group of scientists. "Here's your machine, it's completely fixes and functional, now get out of our planet." the scientist said while shoving the time machine into his hand.

He presses the capsule's button and made sure that everything was ready to go before setting the year to seven hundred seventy-three. The time machine began to make a lot of noise and it levitate itself off the ground as a strange vortex appeared. Soon the time machine entered the vortex, but the time machine suddenly began to shake violently and was beginning to break apart. He heard the laughed of the scientist and he opened the opened the time machine and send a large ball of energy towards the planet before closing the pod once more. "Finally, that filthy Saiyan is gone for good!" a scientist stated with laugher, unawares of the large energy beam that flew out of the vortex. Their celebration was cut short when the blast crashed into the planet and caused it to explode within seconds.

 **Inside the Time Warp**

Vegito quickly pressed some buttons and the time machine began to move once more at a fast speed. After ten minutes the time machine stopped and he jumped outside, but he saw nothing, everything was bare and dead. He quickly transformed in to his Super Saiyan three form until his hair grew up to his waist. He raised his energy until a vortex appeared, when he noticed that it was planet he quickly flew towards it before it disappeared.

 **Universe Six ( year 773)**

Once the time machine got out of the vortex Vegito exited the pod and he returned to his normal form do to him using all of his energy to open a vertex. He exited the time machine into a small capsule and placed it away before falling towards the ground unconscious, as he crashed into a building. Vegito heard many footsteps approaching him, but he didn't have the energy to deal with them as simple allowed his mind to fade out his surroundings.

Once the man reached Vegito and took notice of his unconscious form he looked at one of the members with a stern face," Inform Caulifla that someone entered the hideout without her permission and that the Saiyan responsible almost destroyed one of the room." the man said with urgency and the other member followed orders and left in a rush.

The group just stared at Vegito's unconscious body as they wondered what happened to him as they waited for order," She says to place him in a chair and to make sure to find him to it in order for him not to move." the messenger informed the group once he came back. With their order they quickly moved him towards a chair in the room, _why is he so heavy?!,_ thought many of the man in the room, but didn't say anything once they finally sat him down and began to tie him up with heavy chains. Once they were done, they moved him into an empty room with a throne like chair and placed him in the center, after a few seconds a female appeared with an angry look in her face.

The female walked towards Vegito and her frown deepened as she noticed that her culprit was still unconscious l," Wake him up." she order with authority, immediately a man began to throw cold water on his face, in hope that it would wake him up. Vegito was slowly coming back from his consciousness as more water was slashed into his face, once his eyes opened properly he saw a female standing in front of him. He took in her appearance, especially her hair style, _that hair, I thought that only Vegeta and Goku were the only pure Saiyans on Earth!_ Vegito thought in shock. The female took a step closer, unawares of Vegito's dilemma, "Who are you and what is your reason for entering my hideout without my permission?" she asked with authority and anger.

When Vegito didn't answer and simply stared at her she grabbed his shirt," It appears that you don't know who I am. My name is Caulifla, now tell me why did you destroyed one of my rooms? You are going to pay for this, now tell me your name!" she demanded and she continued to pull on his shirt.

Vegito looked at her before answering," I'm Vegito." He simply stated in a bored tone. Caulifla released his shirt and made her way back towards her throne like chair. They stared at each other in silence for many minutes before a smile appeared on her face and she jumped out of her chair and began to circle him. She stopped in front of him and her smile grew," You will work for me until you pay all the damage that was caused to my hideout." Caulifla stated as she raised an eyebrow at him. Vegito looked at her before sighing," Fine, but as soon as I paid everything that I destroyed I'm leaving." Vegito answered in a calm voice.

A frown appeared on her face as she shock her face, " No, you will still work for me even after you pay your debt." she stated. Vegito glared at her," No, I'm not." He said with anger in his voice.

Caulifla suddenly grabbed his shirt," Lets have a fight then, if you win you are free to go after your debt is paid, but I win you _will_ stay here and work under my command." Caulifla said with arrogance. Vegito began to search for the Supreme Kai's energy as well as the Earthlings, but he was unable to find them. "If I win, I'll stay here, but I won't be treated like one of your regular workers, but I'll be your equal." Vegito told her.

A smile appeared on Caulifla face," I accept your deal." she said and without a warning she send an energy blast towards Vegito's chains., destroying them in pieces. Vegito stood up and rubs his writes and moves his neck, "Follow me, we're fighting outside." Caulifla told him as she walked away and Vegito followed her out of the headquarters. "We'll be fighting over there." she said as she pointed at a desert land and flies there. Vegito followed suit and flies towards the land and awaits her attack.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six ( year 773)**

Caulifla looked at him with a confident grin on her face," I'm not holding back on you." she informed him as her from grew larger. She quickly powers up and immediately flies toward Vegito, her man awe at her speed and strength, as she immediately launches a punch at Vegito.

Vegito however was easily able to block her attack, she quickly flies back and observes him. She runs rapidly towards him and begins to send multiple fast kicks and punches at his direction, but he successfully was able to dodge every single one of them, and it was beginning to frustrated her.

A frown began to form on her face as he continued to dodge her attacks, "Attack me you coward!" Caulifla yelled out in frustration. In a fit of anger she send multiple energy blast at his direction and was finally able to land a hit. A smile formed on her face," Take that you bast-" hew sole disappeared once she realized that her blast didn't cause him any damage. She began to increase her energy as she stared angrily at Vegito's eyes.

Once Caulifla stopped increasing her energy level, she began to walk towards Vegito," You are the first person who has force me to use all of my power." Caulifla informed him with anger. She then raised her hand and a red energy beam was beginning to form on her palm," Now, take this!" she screamed. The energy blast quickly traveled towards Vegito, but Vegito quickly redirected the blast, causing the energy beam to destroy multiple mountains beside him.

Caulifla stared at him in pure shock," How dare you mock me! Fight back! Fight back you coward!" Caulifla screamed in anger. Vegito flies towards her at a rapid speed and kicks her, sending her towards the ground. As she fell her body was experiencing a lot of pain, she grunted as she stood back up and she grabbed her stomach," I know that you're not using your full power Vegito." she told him with a wince. "Fight me without holding back!" she screamed at Vegito angrily while looking at his eyes.

Vegito looked at her before allowing his body to relax," Fine, I'm not going to hold back anymore." Vegito assured her as he began to increase his power. As he powered up the sky became darker and the wind began to blow with more violence that even pushed Caulifla back.

Many of their spectators where rushing into the headquarters, startled by the intensity if the fight. Caulifla folded her eyes as she fought against the wind and once the wind calmed down she opened her eyes. Before her stood Vegito surrounded by a golden aura, he was also sporting spiky blond hair with blue eyes. _What is this?! What kind of transformation is this, his energy is so powerful!_ Caulifla thought in shock and amazement.

Caulifla stared at him one more time before punching his face, but as she expected, it didn't do any damage. Vegito quickly grabbed her arm and punched her in the face that caused her to fall towards the ground unconscious. As soon as she was unconscious he released his Super Saiyan form and returned to his normal look. He picked Caulifla up and made his way towards the headquarters.

Once he entered with Caulifla in his arms a man came forward," What happe-" Vegito interrupted him," Where's her room?" He asked him as he held her in his arms. The member looked at his unconscious leader and began to show Vegito to Caulifla's room.

Once they reach their destination the man opened the door and Vegito placed Caulifla on her bed in order for her to rest properly. He looked at her and contemplated her strength, "She can easily defeat Frieza on his third form." Vegito acknowledged with a small whisper. He sat on a nearby chair and began to think about his fight with Super Buu before he fell asleep on the chair do to his tired body.

The following morning Caulifla woke up with great pain on her stomach and as she sat up ok her bed she noticed that Vegito had fallen asleep on her chair. She threw one of her pillows at him which woke him up," What are you doing in my room?!" she yelled at him with a blushing face. "Stop screaming." Vegito told her as he let out a tired yaw.

After calming down she sat straight and looked at him with wonder and curiosity, "What kind of transformation was that Vegito?" Caulifla asked him. " It's called the Super Saiyan transformation, have you never heard of it before?" Vegito asked her.

She shock her head in confirmation, " Were you also holding back in your Super Saiyan form?" she asked him. "Yes." Vegito told her deciding to be honest with her.

Caulifla suddenly stood in front of him, " I told you to not hold back!" she screamed at his face." I could have easily killed you in that form without holding back." Vegito coldly stated while glaring at her. "Fine, but since you'll be staying here you _will_ teach me how to transform into a Super Saiyan." Caulifla informed him with stubborn eyes. " Okay, I'll teach you, but I'm not going easy on you." Vegito warned her.

Satisfied Caulifla made her way to her bathroom, but not before turning back to look at Vegito," I will show you that I will easily transform into a Super Saiyan." she stated with an arrogant smile as she disappeared to the other room.

Vegito stood up and stretched before making his way out of the headquarters in order to train in the gravity room. Once he found a place in where to place the gravity room he took out the capsule and activated it. He entered the room and set up the gravity to be times eight hundred times gravity. He began his training and stopped once he sensed Caulifla's signature energy making his way towards him.

He deactivated the gravity machine and waited for her to enter the room. She looked around the room in wonder," What's this strange building?" she asked him while looking around." This is the gravity room, it's a place where your speed and stamina increases dramatically." Vegito informed her while observing her.

She looked at the machine inside the room before quickly turning toward him with a glint in her eyes," Well, turn it on!" Caulifla demanded. Vegito placed the setting to be a hundred times gravity and activated it, suddenly Caulifla crashed into the ground.

She saw that Vegito was standing up, unaffected by the change in gravity and she forced herself up," I'm not giving up." Caulifla told Vegito with determination. Once she could successfully stand on her legs she ran towards Vegito and began attacking him, but her moves were a little bit slower and awkward. He was able to dodge all her attack with no problems and Caulifla continued her series of attacks.

They kept training for six straight hours, Caulifla could now successfully move in a hundred times gravity with no setbacks. Vegito turned the gravity machine off and Caulifla sat down on the floor as she tried to catch her breath back, but she admitted that she now felt lighter on the normal gravity pull of the planet." Good job." Vegito told Caulifla after a while.

She stared at him for a moment before standing up and making her way outside," I'm going to tell my workers to bring us some food and drinks." she informed Vegito before disappearing. She came back in after a few minutes and they passed the rest of the time in silence until her workers came in carrying large amounts of foods, especially meat, into the room with large bottles of water and some alcohol. As they are silence Vegito decided ask her some questions," Are there more Saiyans alive, or did they died on planet Vegeta when Frieza blew it up?" Vegito asked as he stuffed his mouth with noodles.

Caulifla stopped eating," What are you talking about?" she asked him while looking at him In confusion. When Vegito clarified his question Caulifla began to laugh," You're crazy! I know that Saiyans are addicted to fighting, but we don't go to different planets to expand our power while killing natives. Saiyans are paid to stop wars, not to kill innocent natives." Caulifla informed him.

Vegito glared at her in return," Either way, this Frieza character sounds like Frost, but he's famous for stopping wars alongside with the Saiyans." Caulifla said as she took a sip from her alcohol. "We're not from Planet Vegeta, we're from Planet Sadala. Anyway what kind of king would name their son after the planet they live in?" she asked as she drank more alcohol and motioned Vegito to do the same.

Vegito refused to drink, which prompted Caulifla to sit down next to him," Come on! You need to relax and I think that you are still confused, after all you did destroyed part of my headquarters yesterday." Caulifla stated.

He gave her a sigh as he accepted the alcohol and began drinking it, _if this is year seven hundred seventy three, how are the Saiyans still alive? Why doesn't she know anything about Frieza and planet Vegeta?_ Vegito wondered as he took more bites of his food.

When they finished eating, Caulifla took him to the room he will be staying at from now on," Now as you can see this is your own room, so every morning we are going to train together from now on." She stated with authority before making her way to the door," Also, I wanted to ask, is the Super Saiyan transformation the only form we have, or are there more?" she asked him as she turn back to face him." As far as I'm aware there's a total of three transformations, but you need to master the first transformation before worrying about the other two." Vegito informed her in a calm voice. Caulifla nods and leaves to her own room as she took more of what Vegito told her.

Meanwhile, Vegito was laying on his bed as he attempted to seek out the Supreme Kai's energy, but he still couldn't find it anywhere. He gave out a sigh of frustration before giving up and deciding to sleep, after all he had nothing else to do.

Vegito woke up the next day with the sound of screaming, as he slowly opened his eyes he noticed that Caulifla was standing above him with a frown on her face," Come on wake up! We need to start training, Now get ready and meet me in the gravity room. I need to become a Super Saiyan as soon as possible!" Caulifla said as she left his room and made her way towards the gravity room.

Vegito stood up and let out a yawn and he got ready to meet Caulifla in the gravity room. When he entered the gravity room he saw that Caulifla had already begun her training, without giving her a second glance he walked toward the gravity machine and set it up to be a hundred twenty times gravity.

When he turned around he saw her struggling in keeping her body up," Remember to relax your muscles." Vegito told her as he observed her form. Caulifla took his advice and began to relax her muscles," Now, try your best in fighting me today. You need to improve your speed and stamina if you want to become a Super Saiyan." Vegito told her as she began to attack him.

As Caulifla attacked him he noticed that she was moving faster than before, _it looks like she has more potential than Gohan,_ Vegito thought and he kept dodging her attacks. As their training continued Caulifla began to realize some of her power in order to attack Vegito at a faster speed, as their training continued Vegito gave Caulifla some tips and advice on her fighting style and how to improve it.

When their training was finally complete they left the gravity room and lay down on the grass. As they were resting they noticed that a spaceship appeared and a group of Saiyans were walking towards them, "Caulifla, your older brother Renso wants you to join the Sadala Defence Force" one of the Saiyans said when he saw her.

Caulifla looked at him coldly," Tell my brother that I said no." She replied worth a small glare. Another Saiyan stepped closer," Your brother believes that you have a lot of potential that is being wasted by you being with these punks." one of the Saiyans stated as he looked at Vegito while making his statement.

Caulifla glared at him," I'm not wasting my time. Either way this is Vegito and he's training me into becoming a Super Saiyan." Caulifla told them while crossing her arms. Many of the Saiyans looked confused," A Super Saiyan? What's that? And we don't know anybody named Vegito." one of them replied in confusion.

Another Saiyan looked at Vegito with interest," Then come with us and tell your brother." he said. Caulifla let out an annoyed sigh," Fine, but we'll be leaving tomorrow." she stated.

A Saiyan nodded his head in agreement," Then it's settled, tomorrow you and Vegito will be leaving with us." He said with satisfaction as they entered their spaceship.

Once they were gone she grabbed Vegito's arm and began dragging him towards the gravity room," We're training some more, I need to do something in order to release my anger, so I'm going to use you as my punching bag if you don't mind." Caulifla stated with anger in her voice. Vegito gave her a cocky smile," That's if you're able to catch me first." he said with arrogance. " Is that a challenge?" she asked with a smile.

Vegito gave her a smile on his own," Yes, that's a challenge." he responded as he got on his fighting stance. " Now, are you ready for a fight?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised. Caulifla got on her own stance," Yes, I'm ready." she answered as they began fighting each other.

 **Planet Sadala**

Renso was sitting down eating his food when he revive a message from the group of Saiyans he send to retrieve his sister," So she is coming back after all and with another Saiyan named Vegito." he said in a low voice. He took a sip of water before asking a nearby Saiyan to inform Cabba that his presence was needed.

After a few minutes Cabba came I to the room and walked towards Renso," Is there something you need me to do Captain Renso?" Cabba asked. Renso motioned him to sit down and served him some food," Are you working tomorrow with Frost?" he asked Cabba. He drank some water before responding," No sir, why?" he asked.

Renso looked at him with serious eyes," You are one of my students and I want you to test the strength of a Saiyan named Vegito that will be accompanying my sister. I want to make sure that she is not wasting her time with that Saiyan, you'll be fighting him tomorrow." Renso told him. Cabba looked at him with determination in his eyes," I will do my best to defeat him." he informed Renso.

 **Unknown Planet**

Vegito was going to go to sleep until he noticed that Caulifla was still training in the gravity room. He walked towards the chamber and turned the gravity machine off while dragging Caulifla out of the gravity room in order to turn it into a capsule.

Once he was done he place it in his poker and looked at Caulifla with an annoyed face." What the hell are you doing?! I was still training!" she yelled at him In anger. "You need to let your body rest, otherwise it'll be difficult for you to transform into a Super Saiyan." Vegito told her as he ignored her anger. She frowned but didn't say anything when Vegito led her inside her headquarters in order for her to sleep.

The following morning Caulifla and Vegito were in the spaceship making their way to planet Sadala, as they were traveling through space Vegito couldn't help but to think about Earth and all of the people he cared about. His train of thought was interrupted however when Caulifla asked him a question," Vegito, who were your parents? I never asked." she asked while looking at him." My father's name is Bardock and my mother's name is Gine." he answered as he kept staring outside the spaceship window.

The Saiyans in the spaceship were still confused by his answer since they couldn't recognize those names. After some hours Caulifla pointed at a planet for Vegito to look at," That's planet Sadala." she said with a small smile.

 **Planet Sadala**

Once they were out of the spaceship Vegito saw multiple Saiyans walking around having a normal day and Vegito began to feel out of place," Are you okay?" Caulifla asked him with concern. Vegito didn't answer and kept looking around," I know! Vegito let's visit your parents after talking to my brother." Caulifla told him with a smile." My parents are dead." Vegito said without looking at her face. The some on Caulifla's face disappeared and an awkward silence fell between them.

They walked in silence as they were led to Caulifla's brother. They were led into a room with two Saiyans sitting down. One of the Saiyans stood up and gave Caulifla a hug. She pushed him away with a frown," Stop it, you know I hate hugs." she told him.

The Saiyan turn to Vegito," I'm Renso and I'm the Captain of the Sadala Defence Forces" Renso told Vegito. " This is Cabba, one of my most successful students that I have ever had." Renso informed then as he motioned them to sit down.

Renso stare at them " I heard that you were training with Vegito, What kind of relationship do you guys have?" Renso asked them as he drank some water. Caulifla glared at him, knowing his implication," Vegito is just my friend and teacher." Caulifla answered while glaring at her brother coldly." So you still don't want to join the Sadala Defence Forces?" Renso asked her

Caulifla stare him back "You know that I won't join." Caulifla replied while looking annoyed. "Fine, but I will like to know how Vegito is training you." Renso said bluntly.

He stared at Vegito," I will like for you to go against Cabba in order to see if you can truly train my sister. After your fight is over I will go against my sister in order to evaluate her growth." Renso told Vegito.

Vegito nodded his head in agreement while Caulifla continued glaring at her brother. Renso led them to an outside arena and Vegito and Cabba face each other. Cabba gives him a bow, "My name is Cabba, let's fight without holding back." Cabba told Vegito as he face him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six ( year 773 )**

Cabba walked in front of Vegito and bowed, "Let's have a good fight Mr. Vegito!" Cabba told him. He then walked across from him and got into his fighting position. They stared at each other and Cabba makes the first move by attempting to kick Vegito. He quickly flew towards him, but Vegito easily blocked his attack.

When Cabba attempted to kick Vegito again, Vegito simply grabbed his led and punched his stomach, sending his flying towards the ground. Cabba winced as he stood up and grabbed his side, he then proceeded to gather some energy to his unoccupied hand. _His attack looks similar to my Garlick Gun,_ thought Vegito as he redirected Cabba's attack towards the sky.

From the sidelines Renso was surprised that Cabba was struggling in his fight with Vegito. He acknowledged that Cabba was taking the fight seriously, but he was unable to have any success in landing a direct hit. He turned to the side he noticed that his sister sported a bored look on her face as wasn't paying much attention to the fight before them." Caulifla, is he not using all of his power? I heard from some of my soldiers that he was training you in order to achieve a Super Saiyan form?" Renso asked her.

Caulifla turned to face him," So what? I'm training with him, do you have a problem with that?" she told him coldly. " I've never hear of a so called 'Super Saiyan' are you sure that it exist?" Renso asked her bluntly.

Caulifla gave him an annoyed look," Yes I'm sure, I've seen it myself." She responded with frustration. Renso looked at her," You know that Saiyans don't have transformations." Renso told his sister. "Are you calling me a liar?!" Caulifla yelled at him In anger, which soon resulted at them arguing with each other.

While Renso and Caulifla continued to argue with each other from the sidelines, Vegito became aware of the argument of his credibility of him telling the truth and bring able to train Caulifla. As he blocked a punch directed his way he decided to show some of his strength, a smirk appeared on his face as he began to power up.

He began to release his energy, he was able to force Cabba to the ground as energy waves were emitting from his body. Cabba, who was knocked down, stared at Vegito in pure shock as he sensed Vegito's energy rapidly increasing. He also noted that the sky above them was no longer a cloudless blue sky, but a dark menacing environment that seemed to grow. Vegito's aura become more visible and it also began to change, soon after Vegito let out a loud powerful scream, his appearance changed, his eyes were now blue and his hair was blond, he had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

From the sidelines he could see Caulifla's smear of victory as well as her brother's shocked expression. He then face his opponent, who was making his way towards him in awed," Mr. Vegito, what type of transformation is that?" He asked him with curiosity in his eyes." This is the legendary Super Saiyan form, it increases the strength and power of the individual who can achieved it's form." Vegito told Cabba with seriousness.

Then out of nowhere Cabba punched Vegito with all the strength he could muster, but he was surprised to see that Vegito's face was left unbruised. Then, to Cabba's surprise Vegito returned the favor and punched Cabba in the face, effectively knocking him unconscious, he then made his way to one of the tables with cold water bottles and dumped the cold water to Cabba's unconscious form., effectively waking him up.

Once Cabba was fully awake he approached Vegito, who had sat down next to Caulifla and was no longer in his Super Saiyan form, Thank you for fighting me Mr. Vegito." Cabba told him while bowing. "You have a lot of potential, like Caulifla, if you keep training you'll be able to transform into a Super Saiyan." Vegito told him with honesty. "Mr. Vegito, please, teach me how to transform into a Super Saiyan! That way I'll be able to use my power to stop wars and ensure peace through the universe!" Cabba implored Vegito." You must ask Caulifla if she wants a sparring partner." Vegito told Cabba as he looked at Caulifla next to him.

Cabba nervously looked at Caulifla and he deeply bowed at her," Please Caulifla, let me join you in your training, I'm not going to bother you or set you back." Cabba promised Caulifla. "I don't care if Vegito wants to train you, I don't mind." She said in a bored voice.

Cabba eyes became wide with excitement and he turned to face Vegito," I will train you then, but I have two conditions for you. First of all, stop bowing towards your opponents, it makes you look like an amateur and second of all, stop calling me 'Mr. Vegito' Understood?" Cabba quickly nodded his head in agreement.

As Cabba took a seat next to his teacher, Renso was trying to understand what he had witness. However, his thoughts were cut short when Caulifla made her way to the arena and he made his way towards her, ready to test her strength. "Now, let's see what Vegito has taught you." Renso said as he took his fighting stance.

After staring each other down Renso quickly flew towards his sister and send a kick towards her side, but she easily side stepped him and delivered a punch at his face. He backed away from her and he had to admit that he was surprised that Caulifla could easily dodge his attacks without much trouble. She then proceeded to punch him as quickly as possible and Renso was unable to protect himself from her attacks. _She's so fast now! What did Vegito do in order for her to be at this level?_ Renso asked himself as he began to send multiple no blasts her way, but Caulifla was quick to kick them back to his direction.

He noticed her strategy and he was quick to dodge them all as he was preoccupied in dodging the attacks, he didn't notice that Caulifla disappeared from her previous spot and reappeared next to him. She then used all of her strength to deliver a punch straight to his gut that caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. Cabba, who was observing the match and Caulifla's skill, made his way towards his teacher's unconscious form. Caulifla simply looked at her brother's beaten body and his student before shrugging and making her way back to where Vegito was sitting at.

After a few hours, Renso finally woke up in the infirmary and made his way towards the voices that were coming from the dinning area. Once he spotted his sister he made his way towards her, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you." Renso told Caulifla with regret in his voice.

Caulifla didn't say anything, but she was a little surprised that her brother apologized to her, she simply stood up and walked away from him with Vegito hot on her heels. "What are you doing?" he asked her as she keep walking. "I'm going to buy you some Saiyan armor. I'm getting tired of seeing you with the same clothes when we're training." Caulifla simply stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Vegito looked down at his outfit, " But I like this Gi." he stated with a slight pout in his voice. "You need to get used to and comfortable with Saiyan armor. You are allowed to use your Gi when we are having a serious fight." Caulifla replied.

Vegito was about to protest, but she interrupted hi, "You are going to use the Saiyan armor, and of discussion. I won't be wasting my money on other Saiyans who don't deserve it, so consider it an honor." Caulifla told him as they entered a shop. The shop was filled with various armors and styles, Vegito was looking around while Caulifla made her way towards the counter. As she spoke with the employee, she took measurements of Vegito's physic and began to look for a armor that will fit him. After a few minutes she came back with some armor," Here are some armors that will fit you." She said as she handed them over to an awkward Vegito.

After trying some of the armors on, he didn't feel comfortable in them and Caulifla was slowly losing her patience with him. "Do you think that you'll be able to create a armor similar to my Gi?" Vegito asked the female after a while. "Yes, but it will be more expensive. The gloves and boots seem to be made from the same material that Frost uses for his uniform, now just write down your address and I shall send it to you once it's done." The female told him as she wrote on her notepad.

Meanwhile, Caulifla made her way towards the counter and placed some of the armors on it, after paying for them they left the shop. As they walked back to the spaceship she saw a Saiyan hiding , she made her way towards her and she smiled at the shy Saiyan. "Why are you hiding?" Caulifla asked her. The girl didn't say anything, Caulifla began to sense her energy and with a smile on her face she grabbed her hand and led her towards the spaceship, with a confused Vegito following behind them.

When she entered the spaceship Cabba was surprised to see Caulifla with another female Saiyan. _Why did Caulifla bring her here? She looked around Gohan's age,_ Vegito thought. "Vegito, I want you to train her as well, I know that you can also sense that she has a lot of energy, but she's too shy to use it because she's not confident about her power." Caulifla told him. Vegito raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that why you forced her to come?" Vegito asked her. "I didn't force her to come here! I simply took her hand and she didn't say anything! She had a lot of opportunities to tell me to let go, but she didn't." she responded with anger.

Cabba, who was working in preparing the spaceship in order for him to begin his training at Caulifla's home, made his way towards the shy female. "Hi, my name is Cabba, what's yours?" he asked her with a smile, but the shy female ignored him and made her way towards Caulifla. The rest of the ride was spend in silence as Caulifla sat next to the mysterious girl.

Once they arrived, Vegito and the rest grabbed their stuff and made their way to Caulifla's headquarters as the spaceship left. Vegito then turned to face the shy female that refused to leave Caulifla's side, "I'm Vegito, what's your name child?" he asked her, which caused her to hide behind Caulifla. Caulifla smile at the girl, "I'm Caulifla, what's your name?" she asked her with a smile. "M-my name is K-Kale." She finally said.

Caulifla's smile widen and she pushed Kale forward. "Now don't be shy! They are not going to hurt you, Vegito here is going to teach you something cool and Cabba over there is also going to be joining you." Caulifla told Kale. She then proceeded to turn towards Vegito, "Come on Vegito, turn into a Super Saiyan!" she ordered him.

Vegito simply sighed and dis as she told him. Kale looked at Vegito with wide eyes, "I-I don't think I'll be able to do that." she said as sensed Vegito's power. Caulifla simply laughed at her and gave her a pat in the head, "Don't worry, you'll be able to transform into a Super Saiyan. My goal is to go beyond a Super Saiyan though." Caulifla told Kale with a warm smile.

Once Vegito stopped powering up Caulifla made her way towards him with a glint in her eyes, "Let's have a match tomorrow! Three against one, that way we'll be able to see how strong Kale is." Caulifla told Vegito with excitement. He nodded his head in agreement and followed Caulifla inside where she had already order her man to bring some food and drinks for them.

Cabba and Kale were quietly eating their food and were trying not to get amused by Vegito's and Caulifla's behavior. Caulifla kept taking Vegito's meat and was ignoring all of his threats. When Cabba let out a laugh Caulifla stopped stealing Vegito's food and turned to glare at him, "Knock it off! Otherwise I'll be knocking you out!" she yelled at him with some embarrassment. "What kind of relationship do you two have?" Cabba asked them after a while. "That's none of your business." Caulifla snapped, which cause Cabba to smirk at her and resulted in her throwing a piece of meat at his face. They then proceeded to eat their food in silence and Kale was observing their actions from where she sat.

Once they finish eating Caulifla took Kale's hand and began to lead her towards an empty room, "This is the room you'll be staying in, if you need anything I'll be in the room right next to yours." Caulifla informed Kale before leaving, Kale thank her and lay down on her bed in order to rest.

Meanwhile, Cabba was rooming with Vegito and was setting up his things before sitting down on his bed facing Vegito, " I think that you're strong enough to fight The Legendary Assassin Hit." Cabba informed Vegito out of nowhere.

Vegito turned to face cabs with interest, "How strong is this Hit?" he asked with curiosity to learn more about a potential enemy. "He can easily kill a person with one hit, even the God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai have some respect towards him do to his power." Cabba answered him with a serious face. _God of Destruction?_ Vegito thought in confusion, "Who's the God of Destruction?" he asked Cabba. "The God of Destruction is Champa, he's one of the strongest beings in this universe and his job is to destroy planets. Nobody messes around with him, including Hit, if you end up on his bad side he'll erase you." Cabba informed him. Vegito then spend the last few minutes thinking about fighting both Hit and The God of Destruction and how it will definitely be one of the hardest battle he'll have, with those thoughts in his head he fell asleep on his bed.

The following morning Vegito was waking up do to someone continually punching his arm and once he opened his ease he saw Caulifla above him with a grin on her face. "Hurry up and get dressed, we are having our fight thus morning, so get ready!" she told him in a excited voice.

She soon left his room and Vegito got dressed, once he was finished he went outside and he saw that Caulifla was explaining to Cabba and Kale what they were going to do. Vegito got their attention by transforming into a Super Saiyan, "Since I am fighting against you three, I will not hold back, so don't be surprised by my actions." Vegito told them with a smirk.

Caulifla's grew wider as she got in her fighting stance and Cabba and Kale followed suit. As Vegito began to power up his golden aura became more visible and intense, Kale began to fidget around and back away from him, even though she was amazed by his power. Caulifla was the first one of the three to attack him, but he quickly grabbed her arm and push her towards Cabba and Kale. He then began to throw multiple Ki blasts in their direction and they were quick to dodge them.

While Vegito kept throwing multiple Ki blasts Caulifla signaled Cabba to distract Vegito in order for her and Kale to attack. Cabba began to focus all of his energy on his attack, "Garlick Cannon!" he yelled. The energy blast made it's way towards Vegito and he quickly turned around and kicked the energy blast toward the mountains.

When Vegito redirected the attack Caulifla and Kale made their move by attacking him quickly and Cabba soon joined them in their attempt to overpower Vegito. As Caulifla and Kale became to grow move vicious with their attacks, Vegito quickly took Kale and threw her towards Cabba, do to his sudden attack, Cabba was unable to block his attack and they both ended up on the ground.

When Caulifla turned to them in order to make sure that they were fine she saw that they were both unconscious. She then glares at Vegito and powers up and flies toward him and sends multiple Ki blasts his way in order to distract him and in order to successfully land a hit on his person. However, her plan didn't work as Vegito easily sidestepped her and gave her multiple strong kicks and punches.

Caulifla hastily created some distance between herself and Vegito and she touched her nose and realized that she was bleeding. In a fit of anger and frustration she threw multiple Ki blasts at his direction, hoping that some of them will land on his person, but they didn't. Do to her growing frustration and disappointment Caulifla grew careless and Vegito was able to throw a strong Ki blast at her direction, effectively disorienting her. He then proceeded to punch kick her towards the ground behind her, she winced once her body made contact with the ground, but it didn't stop her from getting up.

As she got herself up from the ground, she got on her knees and punched the ground she was standing on. As she continued to let out her frustration on the ground bellow her, she found feel a rush of energy being emitted throughout her body. Vegito grinned as she saw her transform into her Super Saiyan form, her eyes became blue and her aura changes into a golden color.

After her transformation she quickly flew towards Vegito and attacked him with everything she had, which cause her Super Saiyan transformation to disappear because she used all of her energy. She fell towards the ground, exhausted, "You did well, you were able to transform into a Super Saiyan, but you weren't able to keep it's form because you don't know how to control your energy yet." Vegito informed her as he stood next to her.

Vegito took notice of Caulifla's tired form and picked her up, "What are you doing!?" she asked in a tired voice. Vegito just ignored her question and made his way towards the unconscious forms of Cabba and Kale. Once he reached them he began to shake Kale until she awoke, in which she then proceed to punch Cabba once she realized that she was on top of him. After punching him she quickly stood up and his behind Vegito as Cabba winced from her punch and sat up.

Once they were both awake Vegito began to walk towards the hideout with kale and Cabba following him quietly. When they reached the hideout Cabba and Kale went to their respected bedrooms and Vegito was making his way towards Caulifla's room. When he reached her room he placed her on her bed and made his way out, as he made his way towards his room he noticed that Kale quickly entered Caulifla's room, probably to make sure that she was okay. When he reached his room Cabba was already fast asleep in his own bed and Vegito made his way towards his own bed. He laid on his bed thinking about his fight with Super Buu and everything else that has happened ever since he defeated him and with those thoughts in his head he fell asleep.

Vegito was awoken on the middle of the night by something heavy that fell on his chest, he ignored the added weight until it started to punch him repeatedly. He opened his eyes and saw that Caulifla was on top of him, "What Caulifla?" Vegito asked her in a tired and annoyed voice.

She gave him a stern glare, "Fight me! I want to transform into a Super Saiyan again!" she said. Vegito looked at her serious eyes, "fine, I'll force you once more to transform, but fist get off me, you're heavy." Vegito told her as he began to push her off his person. She punched him one more time do to his last comment before jumping off him, "Hurry up, we don't have all night." Caulifla ordered him as she left his room.

When he finally reached the arena a few minutes later he saw that Caulifla was already ready for their confrontation. He quickly transformed into his Super Saiyan form as got into his fighting stance, he waited for Caulifla to make a move. After observing each other intensely Caulifla began their fight by throwing multiple Ki blasts at his direction. As he redirected her energy blasts, he realized that Caulifla was attempting to punch him while he was distracted. As she attempted to punch him, he blocked her attack, " Your fighting style has improved." Vegito informed her.

Caulifla didn't respond and she go faster to attack him, she attempted to kick him and as he was blocking her attack he received a Ki blast on his back. When he turned he saw Caulifla's smiling face, "Looks like I was finally able to hit you." She said with pride.

Vegito couldn't helped but to chuckle at her enthusiasm before he flew towards the sky, "Caulifla prepare yourself, I'm going. To use all of my power now." Vegito informed her and she soon began to power up in order to increase her strength. As he sensed her energy Vegito decided to only use forty percent of his power against her, in order to make sure not to harm her too severely.

He placed his hands on his side as he began to power up his attack, "Final Kamehameha!" he screamed. As Caulifla send her own energy blast she soon realized that she needed to increase the energy of her attack once the two beams collided. Caulifla's body began to shake as she forced herself to use more energy, "I'm not giving up!" she yelled out as he forced more energy into her attack.

Soon after a golden aura surrounded her body and it became much easier for her to draw out energy for the attack. Once Vegito realized that Caulifla was getting tired he quickly used instant transmission in order to grab her and to kick the energy blast towards the sky, where it disappeared.

As Vegito held her Caulifla looked at her hands and noticed her golden aura surrounding her, "Whoa! What a rush, I can feel a lot of power running through my body." she said in awed. "How do I turn back to my normal form?" Caulifla then asked Vegito. "You need to release your energy, that's how you transform back, however you are going to stay in your Super Saiyan form all through the day once we begin our training. You'll be able to master the transformation easier that way." Vegito told her as he let go of her.

Caulifla did what Vegito told her and began to release her energy, soon after she was back in her normal form. "Is there more than one transformation for a Super Saiyan?" Caulifla asked him. "The is, there's a Super Saiyan two and a Super Saiyan three from that you train for." Vegito told her honestly. "Can you show them to me?" Caulifla asked him in a excited voice. "I will only show you the Super Saiyan two transformation, I'll show you the Super Saiyan three transformation once you can transform into a Super Saiyan two." Vegito told her. "Fine, it's a deal. I'm going to master Super Saiyan one and Super Saiyan two transformations and you _will_ show me the Super Saiyan three transformation." Caulifla told Vegito with confidence and determination.

 **Author Notes**

 **A-Friend01 - Please keep up the good work. Please if you do have a romantic interest for Vegto please have it be Caulifla.**

 **Answer- Yes in this story the two main relationship is VegitoxCaulifla and CabbaxKale**

 **c1dragonkingofhollow-lightwill - Vegito fight goku and vegeta and will he try to kill good buu if he meet them? good story can't wait for more**

 **Answer - Yes Vegito is going to meet Goku, Vegeta and Majin Buu but is going to be during in the universe six and universe seven tournament. The universe six and universe seven tournament is going to be different from the Anime instead of five fighters is going to be eight fighters.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

With their agreement in place Vegito began to power himself up, as he kept increasing his power the planet began to shake at his feet and his blond hair became even spikier than before as electricity ran throughout his body. "This is a Super Saiyan two, and I won't be going easy on you during our training if you truly want to master this for." Vegito informed her. Caulifla stared at Vegito in amazement , he was truly a powerful individual. After showing Caulifla his second form he transformed back to his normal self and they began to make their way back to her headquarters, they said their goodbyes before going to their own rooms in order to sleep.

The following morning Vegito woke up without anybody punching him, as he got ready for the day a smirk appeared on his face. He made his way towards Caulifla's room and opened her door and inside was Caulifla fast asleep. His smirk became wider and he made his way to her, It looks like I'll be able to have my own payback, he thought as he remember how she woke him up last night. He then proceeded to poke her cheek repeatedly and with more intensity every time she didn't wake up.

When Caulifla's eyes snapped opened she glared at Vegito and throws a punch at his direction as she transforms into a Super Saiyan. She then began to send multiple Ki blasts at him and Vegito simply redirected them around the room. Do to their fighting they woke Kale and Cabba, who quickly made their way towards the noise. When they entered Caulifla's room they stared at her in shock. They could feel Caulifla's power and they noticed that her fighting was a lot smoother than before.

When Caulifla noticed then she quickly stopped attacking Vegito and flew towards them. Vegito soon followed her once he saw the others at her sore with shocked expressions on their faces. "Congratulations Caulifla, for being able to transform into a Super Saiyan." Cabba told Caulifla after getting rid of his shock.

Caulifla gave his a bright proud smile, "It was nothing, I need to train harder in order to transform into a Super Saiyan two." Caulifla said with eagerness. Cabba looked surprised by her statement, "There's more than one transformation?!" Cabba asked with surprise. "Yes, there more than one Super Saiyan transformation, Vegito has up to three Super Saiyan transformations." Caulifla informed Cabba.

Cabba then turned to face Vegito with his eyes filled with amazement, Vegito was walking towards them and Kale his behind Caulifla as he got closer. "Kale, don't be nervous around me. Now you and Cabba are going to train in the Gravity Room today." Vegito informed them. They followed Vegito to the Gravity Room and he began to press various buttons into a machine to be a hundred times gravity. As soon as he pressed enter Cabba and Kale instantly fell towards the floor and Caulifla grinned.

As Vegito began to explain how to get their bearings together both Cabba and Kale tried their hardest to stand up, especially when they saw that Caulifla wasn't struggling. Once they were able to stand up and move comfortably in the room, Vegito ordered them to spar between each other and Caulifla had to encourage Kale in order for her to fight Cabba.

Vegito then proceeded to train with Caulifla and just like he promise, he wasn't going easy on her. He made sure that she kept her Super Saiyan form when doing everything that he was teaching her. As he kept training her, he had to recognized that she was easily mastering everything that he was teaching her. When he noticed that she was getting tired he decides for her to take a break. "You have a lot of potential, if you keep it up you'll master the Super Saiyan form in no time." Vegito told her as he sat next to her, as he told her that he couldn't help but to think of Gohan.

After their break they once again began their training and Caulifla was improving in her ability to sustain her Super Saiyan form. Their training however was interrupted when they heard an explosion coming from the Gravity Room. They quickly flew towards the explosion and they say that Cabba and Kale were taking each other seriously as they fought each other.

Kale was sending multiple Ki blasts toward Cabba and he kept reflecting them back. Cabba however was able to get the upper hand When his Garlick Cannon hit Kale directly and he finished her of with a series of kicks and punched that knocked her unconscious. Caulifla quickly picked up Kale's unconscious form and Vegito looked around the destroyed Gravity Room, when his eyes landed on Cabba he noticed that he was nervously scratching his head. "Don't worry about the Gravity Room, I'll order one of my men to contact someone to fix it." Caulifla told Vegito. "Its fine, it was going to happen anyway." Vegito told her bluntly. "I will still like to continue my training." Cabba told Vegito. "We'll continue your training later, but right now we need to let our bodies rest." Vegito told him as he made his way towards the headquarters.

Once they were all inside Cabba immediately made his way towards the room he shared with Vegito and Caulifla was leaving Kale in her room in order for her to rest in her bed. Vegito stood in the hallway for a while before making his way towards Caulifla. He knocked on her door before entering and he saw that she was doing pushups. He sat down on her bed and watched her exercise, "You're maintaining your Super Saiyan form very well." Vegito told her.

Caulifla stopped doing her push ups and sat down next to him, "At first it was difficult, but it's much easier to control it now." she told him honestly. They sat in silence until Caulifla's stomach began to growl in hunger and Vegito laughed at her embarrassment. She immediately punched him, "Stop laughing at me! You're hungry too!" she yelled at him with a slight blush in her face. "You're right, I am hungry." he told her with seriousness. With that they made their way towards the kitchen and began to grab food, especially meat. As Vegito enjoyed his meal he couldn't help but to think of Chichi, the person that always made food for Goku whenever he was hungry.

While they were eating Caulifla noticed that Vegito had a far away look on his face, "What are you thinking about?" she asked him after a while. He didn't answer her and she then took a bite out of his meat, know that it always gave her a response.

Instead Vegito laughed at her actions and didn't, "Why are you laughing now?" she asked with a slight pout. "Nothing." he answered as he stood up and walked away from her. In a fit of anger, she stood up and tried to punch him, but he easily dodged her attack. "We'll continue your training tomorrow, I'll teach you one of my techniques that will help you later on." Vegito told her with a far away look in his eyes.

Before he could leave, she grabbed his hand, once he realized what she wanted to do he shake her hand. "Thank you for not treating me like a punk, like the other Saiyans do." She told him with a genuine smile.

Vegito looked straight at her eyes as he spoke to her," I do it treat you like the others because I can recognize that you have a lot of potential and I don't want it to go to waste." he said. She glared at him lightly, "Don't treat me like a little girl either, I have the same age as you after all." she told him. "How old are you?" he asked her. "I'm twenty one years old." Caulifla told him with a wolfish grin.

Vegito then began to laugh as he patted her head like a little girl, "I'm thirty eight years old." He said with a smirk on his face. As soon as he said that Caulifla looked at him in a shocked expression as she took a step back. "You're almost the same age as my brother." Caulifla informed him as she looked at him closely. "Still, I don't care if you're older than me, you are still you going to respect me." She told him with slightly cold eyes before walking to her room.

Later on that night Vegito went outside and saw that Cabba was sitting on top of a hill as he looked up at the stars as he waited for him to show up. It wasn't until Vegito placed his hand in his shoulder that he realized that he was there. "Cabba I need to you fight with everything that you have, don't hold back. I'm going to force you to transform into a Super Saiyan." He said to the young boy.

Cabba nodded his head in understanding and he them began to release his power. It seems like Cabba is as strong as Frieza in his third form, no wonder he decides not to blow up planet Vegeta, Vegito thought. Once Cabba released as much energy as he could he flew quickly towards Vegito and sends multiple Ki blasts at him. Vegito is quick to block them and he then starts to attack Cabba with various kicks and punches. Cabba was having a hard time defending himself against Vegito's attack and decided to us all of his energy on his next attack, "Garlick Cannon!" he yelled while raising his hand. Vegito also raise his hand, "Garlick Gun!" Vegito screamed, as soon as the beans collided both of them then started to force more energy into their attacks.

As Cabba struggle with the attack, he began to feel a rush of energy running through his body. He was able to force more energy into his attack, as Vegito observe the boy in front of him a small smile appeared on his face, he stopped his attack and redirected Cabba's when it got near him. In front of him stood Cabba in his Super Saiyan form and he couldn't help but to feel proud of the boy's accomplishment. When Cabba looked down on his hands he realized that he was surrounded by a golden aura and he smiled, he was finally able to transform into a Super Saiyan.

He then began to power himself up and a wide smile appeared on his face, "Wow! This feels great, I can feel a lot of power rushing throughout my body. No wonder Caulifla was so excited when she was able to transform into a Super Saiyan." Cabba said with happiness.

Vegito was allowing Cabba time for him to get used to his Saiyan form before continuing their previous fight. As they continued fighting Vegito notices that Cabba carried himself with more confident and that he was quick in making good decisions in his attacks. "Garlick Cannon!" he screamed. When Vegito noticed the energy blast he quickly kicked it towards another direction and they kept fighting until they noticed that Caulifla was making her way toward them. "So Cabba… it looks like you have been able to transform into a Super Saiyan. Good job, now all we need is to train Kale to become a Super Saiyan." she said with a wide smile.

The two boys nodded their heads in agreement, they needed to help Kale now in order for her to transform into a Super Saiyan. "Let's all have a fight against each other." Vegito suggested. Immediately both Caulifla and Cabba were powering up and got into their fighting stance. Cabba behind the fight by flying towards Caulifla and beginning to attack her with multiple punches.

Caulifla however, is quick to grab his hands and throws him towards the ground with as much strength that she could. "Take this!" she yelled at him while sending multiple Ki blasts at Cabba. She then focuses her attention to Vegito, but he easily stops her punch and kicks her towards the ground. He then used his instant transmission to punch both Caulifla and Cabba at the same time. Caulifla was the first one to recover from his attack and she flew towards Vegito in order to continue their fight.

Meanwhile, Cabba observed Vegito and Caulifla fighting against each other and a plan began to form in his head. He waited for them to be cost together before creating multiple energy rings that trapped the in place. "Garlick Ring!" he yelled out as the blast wrapped itself around Caulifla and Vegito.

Vegito and Caulifla noticed too late what Cabba's plan way as they began to get really close to each other. "Cabba you better stop this before I-" Cabba interrupted her by throwing another Garlick Ring at their location. Vegito on the other hand decided to send his own attack, but as soon as he moved his hand, it touched something soft and Caulifla suddenly slapped him, "What the hell! Watch where you're touching!" she said angrily at him with a slight blush. Cabba continued his attack and Caulifla and Vegito were struggling in getting themselves out of his trap. "Good job Cabba in creating this new technique." Vegito praised the boy as he kicked an energy blast to another direction.

When Vegito and Caulifla were able to make some progress, they were sabotaged by Cabba once more by him creating an even smaller ring around them. The new ring wrapped itself around them tightly and it forced them to crash into one another. When Caulifla opened her eyes she realized that her lips were being pressed against Vegito's. She quickly turned bright red and attempted to escape. "Turn around!" she yelled at Vegito.

She the faced Cabba with pure anger and embarrassment and began to send a lot of Ki blast at his direction. Cabba quickly dodges all of her attacks, but then he noticed that one of her no blasts destroyed the energy ring and that she was now flying towards him at top speeds. Caulifla chased after him angrily and was sending multiple attacks his way. Vegito used his instant transmission to in order to stop her pursue, "Calm down." Vegito said with a stern look and his voice hinted that he was a little disappointed at her.

Caulifla took some deep breaths in a attempt to calm herself down, "Fine. I'll be in my room." she said as she walked away from them. Vegito and Cabba continued their fight against each other. Meanwhile Kale was watching them behind a tree, she was too afraid to let her presence known, so she stayed hidden from their view.

The following morning he was once more women up by Caulifla by being punched repeatedly, "Come on stand up! You promised to teach us one of your techniques!" Caulifla informed him with excitement. Vegito looked at her and then he looked towards the door, where Kale was hiding.

He sighed and turned to face Cabba, who was still fast asleep on his bed, he send a Ki blast his way, which effectively woke him up. "Cabba, you'll be helping Kale with her transformation today, if Vegito and myself finish early I'll help you." Caulifla told Cabba as she signaled Kale to enter the room.

Cabba nodded at her orders and he left with Kale outside and towards the arena. Once they were gone Vegito faced Caulifla, "You can get off me now you know." Vegito told her with a raised eyebrow. She quickly jumped away from him and made her way outside.

As soon as Vegito stepped outside Caulifla transformed into a Super Saiyan, but before they could begin their training Vegito stopped her. "Let's find a place with more open space, you'll need a lot of space if you want to learn the Kamehameha and Final Flash." Vegito told her as he flew away with Caulifla hot on his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six (year 773)**

Vegito and Caulifla were flying through the area in order to find a suitable area for him to teach Caulifla the new techniques he promised her. Once they found a place to train Caulifla transformed into her Super Saiyan form once they landed. "Are you ready to learn one of my own techniques?" Vegito asked her as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Yes, I'm ready." Caulifla replied with a confident smile.

Vegito then began to power up, causing his golden aura to get brighter. His hands began to create energy blasts and the sky became darker and more intense as time passed. Caulifla stared at Vegito with wide eyes, "Final Flash!" Vegito screamed throwing the energy blast towards the mountain. Once the blast collided with the mountain, it was completely destroyed, nothing was left but smoke.

Caulifla quickly flies towards him with excitement, "What was that! Come on, teach me the technique already!" she demanded with excitement. "Wait, I still need to show you some of the other techniques and it will take some time." Vegito informed her.

Vegito then placed his hands together on his side and a blue energy ball began to appear, "Kamehameha!" he screamed as he moved the energy beam towards the sky. Caulifla was rapidly paying attention to what Vegito was doing. When Vegito got in a familiar stance she realized that it was the attacked that he used when training with him, "Garlick Gun!" Vegito yelled.

He made sure to throw the energy beam towards the sky as well, once he was done in showing her the new techniques for her to learn he made his way towards her. "Now remember depending on how much energy you use the more powerful it is. Now, try to do the Final Flash." Vegito instructed her.

Caulifla nodded and flew towards the sky and began to power up, she got into the stance that Vegito was in a few minutes ago and began to concentrate her energy. "Final Flash!" she scream when she located a target. She however, was unable to control the blast and the energy blast was making it's way towards the ground, but Vegito kicked it away towards another direction. He send it towards the sky, "Kamehameha!" he screamed, causing the two blasts to collide, causing a large explosion.

He then used instant transmission to be next to her, "You need to focus on where you want the attack to go, but you did do a good for your first tine." Vegito told her. Caulifla then began to do the technique multiple times until he she could successfully control it. "Now that you know how to do the Final Flash, it's time for you to learn the Kamehameha wave." He told her as he grabbed five big rocks for her to use as target practice. "I want you to hit this rock." He told her as he held a rock that was half his size. "Kamehameha!" she screamed when Vegito threw the rock at her direction.

She succeeded in creating the energy beam, but she missed her target. "Concentrate where you want the energy beam to go towards you'll b able to hit your target once you have better control of attack. She tried to concentrate by relaxing and once she was calmed and in control she tried again. "Kamehameha!" she screamed and the last few large pieces of rock were destroyed.

Vegito then clapped his hands together, "Now, the Garlick Gun is a similar technique that to Cabba's." Vegito informed Caulifla. She needed her head and placed her hands on her side, "Garlick Gun!" she screamed. Vegito smiled when he saw that she was quick to master it, but do to her using large amounts of her energy tired her out and she fell towards the ground.

Vegito quickly flew towards her and grabbed her before she could crash into the ground. Before she fell into unconsciousness Caulifla saw that Vegito was carrying her into his arms and decided to go to sleep. Vegito then gently laid her down on the ground and he sat down next to her as he looked up towards the sky.

In a different location Cabba was training with Kale, as they trained together Kale was able to block all of his attacks without much trouble. Cabba then quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and attacked her, "Garlick Cannon!" he screamed.

The energy beam made it's way towards Kale and she quickly stopped the energy beam with her own. Soon, Cabba began to increase the power of his attack and it was forcing her to her knees. With her free hand she send multiple Ki blasts towards him, she distracted him enough that allowed her to escape and Cabba's energy beam crashed into the ground.

Kale was breathing heavily as Cabba made his way towards her, "Try transforming into a Super Saiyan " Cabba told her. Kale stared at him, "I can't transform into a Super Saiyan." she replied with some frustration in her voice. "Kale, Caulifla and Vegito believe in you, they know that you have the power and ability to transform into a Super Saiyan." Cabba told her with seriousness.

Kale looked at Cabba with anger in her eyes, "Leave me alone!" she screamed at him as she ran towards the headquarters. She ran towards her room and threw herself towards her bed. As she laid there she thought about Caulifla and Vegito and how amazing they looked in their Super Saiyan form. "They're both such amazing fighters and powerful, compared to them I have nothing." She sated with disappointment as she quickly hid under her covers. Cabba was going to knock on her door, but he decided not to and quietly made his way to his shared room with Vegito in order to rest.

A few hours later Caulifla woke up and she realized that it was already dark, she looked towards her side and noticed that Vegito was quickly asleep next to her. She then proceeded to wake him up, when he woke up he looked around him and stretched. "You were going to teach me a difficult technique, remember?" Caulifla told him as she stood up.

Vegito stood up as well and he began to wonder what else she could teach her, after a few moments he knew what he was going to teach her. "Caulifla, I need you to fly towards that direction and stop once you can't see me anymore. After you do that transform into a Super Saiyan." Vegito instructed her. Caulifla began to fly away and stopped once she could no longer see him. Then she transformed into a Super Saiyan, a few seconds later Vegito appeared before her. She looked at him with a shocked expression before a grin formed on her face, "So you're going to teach me something to do with super speed?" she asked him in a excited voice.

Vegito looked at her, "No, this technique isn't about speed, it's about teleportation, you transport yourself to a different location by using the energy of another person. Caulifla's excitement grew, "Okay! Teach me!" she exclaimed. "I will, but we need to go to another location." Vegito informed her. "Why?" Caulifla asked with confusion. Vegito looked at the lay out before them, which was completely destroyed. She nodded her head in understanding, " Yeah, let's go somewhere else." she told him.

They flew around for a while until Vegito found another place for them to train. He made his way towards a waterfall. "Now, this training will be different, you need to meditate in order to succeed." Vegito told her. "What?!" Caulifla exclaimed in displeasure with Vegito's training method. Vegito simply looked at her, "If I'm doing thus, how much time will I spend doing this before mastering the technique?" Caulifla asked him. "I'm not sure, it all depends on you and how much effort you put on this. It will not only help you with this new technique, but also with mastering your super Saiyan form if you do succeed to meditate properly. It'll probably take you about six months to a year to master this new technique though." Vegito told her while sitting down and closing his eyes.

Caulifla gave him a defeated sigh, "Fine, let me change my clothes before we start. I'll be right back." she told him. Vegito kept his eyes closed and heard her flying away towards her headquarters.

When Caulifla entered the headquarters she saw Cabba sitting down in one of the chairs and once he noticed her he made his way towards her. "Caulifla I have to go, I've been assigned multiple missions to complete and I need to leave. Kale wasn't able to transform into a Super Saiyan while we were training." Cabba informed her. "That's fine you can go, Vegito and myself will take care of her training." Caulifla told him, Cabba nodded his head and left.

She then made her way to her room and changed her clothes and once she was done she made her way towards Kale's room. When she entered she saw Kale fast asleep in her bed, "Kale wake up." She told her gently while shaking her shoulder. Kale lazily opened her eyes, "Kale, I need you to change your clothes, were going somewhere." Caulifla told her before stepping out of her room.

When Kale stepped out of her room she followed Caulifla outside, "You're now going to be training with Vegito and myself and we'll teach you how to transform into a Super Saiyan." Caulifla told Kale. They flew silently towards Vegito's and once they got there Kale sleepily yawed, "You can sleep for right now, hopefully you'll be able to transform into a Super Saiyan with both of us helping you." Caulifla told Kale when she noticed how tired she was.

Kale nodded her head and made her way towards a tree and laid down while sleepily paying attention to what Vegito and Caulifla were doing. Caulifla sat down next to Vegito and closed her eyes, attempting to meditate in order to concentrate on her Ki. After a few hours Kale was fast asleep against a tree and Caulifla was growing more frustrated and annoyed, "This is so boring, why do I have to do this?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

Vegito didn't look at her or opened his eyes, "When you use instant transmission you need to concentrate on an individual's energy in order to transport yourself to their location." Vegito simply told her. "Well I'm already tired of just sitting here and doing nothing, I'm going to sleep now." she told him as she walked away until she suddenly stopped, "Where are you going to sleep?" she asked him.

Vegito finally opened his eyes, " I'll sleep in the hill over there." Vegito told her. "One more thing, don't go to the lake in the morning, Kale and myself are going to be down there taking a bath." she told him with a serious look on her face.

Vegito rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I'm not a pervert, you two can relax during your bath time, but remain in your Super Saiyan form in order for me to know that you're still there." Vegito told her. "One more thing Cabba left earlier today, but he'll be back once he completes his job assignments." Caulifla told Vegito before walking towards Kale and laying down next to her and falling asleep.

After a few hours Vegito stoop up and walked toward the hill and laid down as he stared at the sky. He laid there thinking about the day he arrived to this strange planet and meeting Caulifla. He lay out a small amused laugh as he remember their first interaction with each other before growing quiet and falling asleep.

The following morning Caulifla woke up and flew toward the hill that Vegito told her he was going to sleep on, but when she got there he wasn't there. She then quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and flies towards Kale and woke her up. Kale sleepily rubbed her eyes as she looked at Caulifla's Super Saiyan form, "G-good morning." she told her with a shy voice. Caulifla grabbed her hand, "Come on Kale, follow me were going to take a bath over there." Caulifla told her as she pointed at the lake that the waterfall was making. Kale took a step back, "Don't worry, Vegito is not going to be anywhere near us, anyway he'll know when we are done when I return to my original form." Caulifla told her.

When Caulifla was finally able to convince Kale to go to the lake Caulifla sat down in the water and relaxed. "Caulifla, what were your first thought when you were to transform into a Super Saiyan?" she asked her shyly. Caulifla looked at her golden aura, " Well, the first time I was able to transform I felt a rush if immense energy running inside my body and as you keep using your Saiyan form your body gets used to it." Caulifla informed her. "How was your training with Cabba? How did he treat you?" she asked Kale while giving her a stern look. "He treated me good, but I still don't like him." Kale answered with a small frown on her face. Caulifla nodded her head in approval of her answer, she relaxed against the water and as she closed her eyes she began to sense the energy around the lake. After a while she was finally able to find Vegito's energy signature and he was around the headquarters.

After an hour they stood up and got dressed in their training attire and Caulifla released her Super Saiyan form and Vegito immediately appeared with some food. Caulifla and Kale took the food and began to eat, "Kale, do you want to train with Caulifla or myself first?" Vegito asked her as she ate. Kale looked at him with wide eyes, "C-Caulifla." she replied. "That's fine, in the morning you'll train with Caulifla and in the afternoon you're going to train with me." Vegito informed her.

He then turned to face Caulifla, "Caulifla after you train with Kale in the morning you'll be training on your own and at night you'll be training with me." Vegito told her. Caulifla frowned, "What about Kale? What is she going to do at night?" she asked him. Vegito was quiet for a while before responding, "She can rest for the night or she can train with us if she wants to." Vegito said.

He then stood up and began to leave, but Caulifla stopped him, "What are you going to do in the morning then?" she asked him before he could leave. "I'll be training on my own, but for now go with Kale she's waiting for you." Vegito told her as he flew away.

Caulifla made her way towards a nervous Kale and smiled at her, "Well Kale are you ready to start your training with me?" she asked her in a excited tone. "Yes!" Kale responded with a bit of enthusiasm. "Now, Kale I want you to release as much power as you can I want you to take our fight seriously. Don't get nervous just try your best." Caulifla told her as Kale powered up.

Once she was ready she quickly flew towards Caulifla and tried to kick her side. Caulifla saw her attack and easily blocked her as she grabbed her leg and threw her towards the ground. Kale then concentrated on the energy around her hand and green energy beam appeared on her hand. As she concentrated her power the beam grew darker and larger and she quickly threw the energy beam towards Caulifla before she could lose control of her attack.

Caulifla saw the energy beam and she kicked it towards hill and once the beam made contact a large explosion was heard. "You're doing great Kale, you just need to be more confident on not only yourself, but on your power as well." Caulifla told her. She then transformed into a Super Saiyan, "When you achieve this form it'll show you that you can achieve anything if you work hard and don't give up." Caulifla told Kale in an attempt to motivate her. Kale looked down, "I'm not strong like you and Vegito , even Cabba is stronger than me." Kale told her in a dejected tone.

Caulifla looked at Kale carefully before walking towards her and grabbing her shoulders gently, "You need to stop acting like this, we believe in you and we know that you have the power to transform into a Super Saiyan." Caulifla told her. Kale looked at Caulifla's eyes and before nodding her head and determination appeared on her eyes and they continued their fight.

They continued fighting against each other until Vegito interrupted them, "Its my turn to train her." Vegito interrupted them in his Super Saiyan form. Caulifla stopped their attacks, "Caulifla go towards the hill and continue working on your meditation." Vegito told her as she walked away from him.

Caulifla gave him an annoyed looks before flying towards the hill and sat down and began to meditate. Vegito then turned to Kale, "Now Kale, I don't want you to hold back in our fight." Vegito told her as he took his fighting stance. Kale took a deep breath to calm her nerves before taking her own fighting stance, once she calmed down she attacked Vegito. She threw many energy blast towards Vegito and he swiftly dodged them and reflected them back toward her.

As they continued their fight Kale grew surprised when she realized that Vegito wasn't using a lot of his power to fight against her. She threw multiple Ki blasts towards Vegito and he reflected them back towards her. Vegito however was surprised that Kale was able to dodge them all. However, what impressed him more was that she was able to caught him off-guard by being able to punch him, but he quickly kicked her and send a Ki blast her way.

As soon as she saw his attack she stood up, "Take this!" she yelled at him as she threw her own energy blast. Vegito quickly dodged her attack, but Kale struggled a bit to get away from his blast. When she tried to stand up after the attack she stumble a bit and Vegito walked towards her and helped her up.

He let her rest for a while before continuing their fight and as they fought Vegito kept giving her tips for her fighting style and how to improve it. Kale then began to release a lot of power as she powered up her attack. As her energy beam became bigger and more powerful, electricity began to form around her attack, Kale focused more of her power into her attack and then released it towards Vegito. Vegito quickly kicked her energy beam away from him and towards the sky. When he turned back he saw that Kale was on the ground unconscious do to her using a lot of her energy for her last attack. Vegito quickly picked her up and placed her next to a tree in order for her to rest.

As Vegito placed her against the tree Caulifla appeared behind him with a worried look on her face, "What happened?" Caulifla asked him. "Nothing, she just used all of her energy in her last attack and fell unconscious." Vegito explained. Caulifla sat down next to him, "How do you use instant transmission?". Caulifla asked after a while. Vegito placed two fingers against his forehead, "Place your fingers like this and focus on someone's energy. When you focus on their energy you'll be able to automatically transport yourself to their location." Vegito explained.

Caulifla nodded her head in understanding before standing up, "Let's have a sparring match, I want to test my new technique." Caulifla told Vegito. He looked at her exciting face before standing up, "Okay, but let's move. We don't want to accidently hurt Kale if our sparring match get out of hand." Vegito told her as he flew away.

Once they found a place for them to have a sparring match they transformed into their Super Saiyan forms. They both got in their fighting stance and Caulifla quickly powered herself up and threw multiple Ki blasts his way. He was able to reflect her attacks and block her kick as she got closer to him. She then began to punch him multiple times, "Your fighting style has improved." Vegito informed Caulifla as he blocked another one of her kicks. As they continued to fight Vegito quickly realized that Caulifla was using her no blasts as a distraction in order to get closer to him in order to attack him.

Vegito then created some distance between himself and Caulifla when he realized that she was going to use one of the techniques he taught her. "Final Flash!" Caulifla screamed as she send the energy blast towards Vegito. Vegito was quick to reflect her attack back to her direction, "Kamehameha!" she screamed when she saw her attack coming her way.

The two energy beams collided with each other causing a huge explosion. Caulifla was searching for Vegito's energy once the smoke cleared, she concentrated her energy and she was able to sense his energy and was able to block one of his upcoming attacks. When Caulifla blocked his attack Vegito was able to kick her legs and pushed her towards the ground, "Looks like I won." Vegito told her with a smirk. He then helped her stand up, "I'll beat you next time." Caulifla told him with determination. "Now, try to locate Kale's energy signature in order for you to use instant transmission." Vegito instructed her.

Caulifla placed and began to concentrate in order to locate Kale's energy signature. She then disappeared, but she soon appeared on the same spot she was before, "What am I doing wrong?" Caulifla asked with frustration. "It takes time in order to learn how to properly use instant transmission." Vegito told her. Vegito watched patiently as Caulifla tried many times, but she was still unable to use the technique properly. After a while she sat down and let out a frustrating sigh, "This technique is very hard to master." she noted with frustration.

Vegito sat down next to her, "How about this, when you master the technique I'll fight you in my Super Saiyan two form." Vegito told her in order to motivate her. Caulifla quickly stood up, "For real?!" she asked with excitement in her voice. Vegito nodded his head and Caulifla's eyes were filled with determination, "I'm going to try my best to master this technique, but you better fight me in your second Super Saiyan form." she told him.

A smirk appeared on his face, "You know that you won't be able to defeat me in my second form." Vegito stated with some arrogance. She gave him an annoyed looks, "I don't care if you beat me. I enjoy the thrill of fighting a powerful opponent and it'll still help me become more powerful." she stated.

After a while they decided to return back to where they left Kale, "What do you think of her?" Caulifla asked Vegito as they stared at her sleeping form. "I know that she has a lot of potential to become a powerful fighter and to achieve the Super Saiyan form." Vegito acknowledged. When he noticed that she was shaking from the cold he stood up, "I'll be right back." He told Caulifla before disappearing before Caulifla could tell her something.

When he left Caulifla sat next to Kale, "I know that you're awake." Caulifla told Kale. Kale then opened her eyes, "I'll try my best to transform into a Super Saiyan." Kale told Caulifla after some time. Vegito then appeared with a blanket in his hand and gave it to Kale. She took the blanket and shakily thanked Vegito as she wrapped it around herself. "Well, I'm going to sleep right now, goodnight Vegito." she told him as she laid down next to Kale. "Goodnight." Vegito told them as he walked away and headed towards the hill he slept on last night. When he laid down on the ground and began to remember the battle Gohan had with Cell, he attempted one more time to sense the energy from anyone back home, but he couldn't find any Earthlings. He let out a defeated sigh before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

After three months Vegito and Caulifla kept training Kale, "You can do it Kale, one more push and that's all you need in order to transform into a Super Saiyan." Caulifla informed Kale as they trained. "I don't want you to waste more time with me." Kale told Caulifla. Caulifla sat next to her, "Come on don't have that attitude, both Vegito and myself are not getting tired of training you. We both want to see you succeed in achieving your Super Saiyan form." Caulifla told Kale.

As Caulifla continued to motivate Kale Vegito sensed a familiar energy signal making it's way towards them. After some time Cabba appeared and made his way towards Vegito once he got closer. "Has Kale been able to transform into a Super Saiyan?" Cabba asked Vegito when he saw Kale training with Caulifla. "No, she hasn't been able to transform, but she's close." Vegito told Cabba. "Are there other ways to make her transform into a Super Saiyan?" he asked Vegito with curiosity. "We could try making her angry." Vegito told him. He then proceed to walk towards her with Cabba hot on his heels. He then told Caulifla to what his plans were, with an awkward smile Caulifla faced Kale, "Kale, Cabba and myself are going to make you mad in order to see if you'll transform." Caulifla told Kale.

Kale looked at them with uncertainty but she agreed to hear her insults, "You're a gorilla, no a chimpanzee, better yet a monkey!" Caulifla screamed at Kale with awkwardness. "What are you doing?" Cabba asked Caulifla with confusion. "I'm trying to make her mad." she stated. Cabba gave her a wired look, "Do you really think that's insulting? Are you joking?" Cabba asked her. Caulifla's face became red with anger, "I'm not going to seriously insult her! She's my first student and I'm trying to build her confidence! If you're so good at making people mad then go ahead!" Caulifla told Cabba angrily. Cabba took a hesitant step towards Kale, "You have a big forehead you useless and pathetic Saiyan!" Cabba screamed at Kale. Kale took many steps back and tears appeared on her eyes, "I know that I'm a pathetic Saiyan." Kale said with tears running down her eyes.

Instantly Caulifla turned into a Super Saiyan and punched Cabba, "Why did you make her cry! You know how shy she is and you make her cry!" she screamed angrily as she punched him one more time. Kale looked at both of them, "I'm just a-" Caulifla interrupted her by grabbing her shoulders, "Don't you dare finish that sentence! Have more confidence on your power!" Caulifla insisted as she talked to Kale.

Vegito watched from the sidelines and paid more attention when he realized that the energy surrounding Kale was increasing dramatically. The sky grew darker and the wind grew more violent. Kale then began to scream and a green aura started to surround her body. Suddenly Kale's muscles grew immensely large and she also grew taller. Her aura was now a mixture of gold and green when she was able to transform into her Super Saiyan form. "I'm going to kill you Cabba." Kale stated as she stared at him with murderous eyes. Caulifla looked at Kale with wide eyes, she was amazed by Kale's transformation before a huge smile appeared on her face, "Yes! You did it!" she cried out with pride and joy.

 **Author Notes**

 **In the Champa tournament is going to be eight fighters instead of five**

 **Beerus Team- Monaka, Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Piccolo, Gohan, Android 18 and Tenshinhan.**

 **Champa Team- Vegito, Hit, Caulifla, Cabba, Kale, Frost, Autta Magetta and Botamo**

 **Shadic** **-** **Please let vegito learn the ssj blue more update**

 **Answer – yes Vegito is going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan blue**

 **DragonLord501st -Maybe you could add more saiyan a for vegito to train. As that would make the five needed to unlock his God form. Though I would like to know how you place super saiyan 3 vegito on a power scale. I would personally place it at around beerus/whis level.**

 **Answer – I know the It requires five righteous Saiyans to perform the ritual. the fourth saiyan is going to be the older brother of Caulifla and the fifth saiyan is the youngest sister of Cabba.**

 **The youngest sister of Cabba is original character she is going to have the same age as Goten. I still thinking what name should I use for the new character.**

 **Is going to be similar as the battle of Gods but is going to be Vegito against Champa the God of Destruction**

 **When Vegito master ssj3 is going to be equal to Goku super saiyan god. In the manga the supreme Kai say the Vegito super saiyan blue was stronger than Beerus during Future Trunks saga. Vegito is in universe six Vados is going to be the teacher and is going to training him along with the other three characters**

 **Mr. X - I already see a major plot hole in the story when it comes to the shipping if you're planiing to pair up either Caulfia or Kale with Vegito. Isn't Vegito in the age range of Goku and Vegeta since he's pretty much a fusion being of them during the Buu saga? If so, I can't see believable of Vegito hooking up with anyone :p If you didn't know both Kale and Caulifia are around Cabba's age. :p**

 **Answer- The two officials relationship in this story is Vegito/Caulifla and Cabba/Kale.**

 **In the Majin Buu saga Goku was 38 years old and Vegeta was 40 so Vegito is going to be 38 years old. In the anime/ manga didn't show the age of Cabba or the other two characters.**

 **Vegito training partner is Caulifla so he spent most of his time training with her. Like in the anime Vegeta say that Saiyans like strong willed woman so is going to happen the same thing for Vegito**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

A small frown however appeared on her face as she noticed the violent aura surrounding her body, "Vegito, why is her transformation different?" Caulifla asked him. A small frown was forming on Vegito's face, "I'm not sure, it's the first time I see a transformation like this." Vegito informed Caulifla.

He then transformed into a Super Saiyan, "I'll help her come back into her senses, you're only allowed to interfere if I tell you to do so." Vegito instructed Caulifla. She also transformed into her Super Saiyan form and they both fly towards Kale, who was chasing Cabba.

Kale was ignoring both of them as she continued to punch Cabba repeatedly and she then throws him to the ground after a powerful punch to his gut. Cabba shakily stood up and threw up some blood, even though he was in his Super Saiyan form he was struggling to keep up with Kale. "What did you do to her?" Caulifla asked Cabba once he got near him.

Cabba struggle to keep himself up as he answered her, "I didn't do anything, she has never liked me." Cabba stated in a stained voice. He was going to say more, but Kale interrupted him by punching him one more time and she also send a Ki blast his way. Cabba was then thrown towards the mountain and he fell unconscious as his body released his Super Saiyan form.

When Caulifla sees that Kale was sending another energy blast towards Cabba's unconscious form she quickly flies towards him and blocks the attack. "Kale stop! You need to calm down!" Caulifla screamed at Kale. Kale quickly flies towards Caulifla and punches her, Vegito then makes his way to stop Kale, but Caulifla stops him. "Don't worry about this, I'm the one who's going to deal with this." Caulifla told Vegito as she stood up.

Vegito Looked at her eyes before picking up Cabba and stepped back in order for Caulifla to stop Kale. She stood up from the ground and quickly flew towards Kale and punched her multiple times, when Kale fell towards the ground Caulifla placed her hand together, "Take this! Kamehameha!" she screamed as the blue beam made it's way towards Kale.

However, her attack didn't hurt Kale once it made contact because an energy force blocked the attack. Caulifla began to release more of her energy and the ground around her began to shake violently. "Final Flash!" she screamed, when Kale saw her attack she raised her hand and a green energy ball appeared in her hand and it keeps getting larger. Once it was big enough she send the green energy ball towards Caulifla, when the two energy beams collided both of them began to increase the power in their attacks.

Even though Caulifla didn't want to hurt Kale, she recognized that she needed to stop her rampage before someone else got hurt, _I also need to show Vegito that I'm capable of handle this myself,_ she thought as she used more energy on her attack. When she saw Kale struggling to keep her attack at bay she quickly made her way towards her and gave her a sting hit on her head, effectively knocking her unconscious. As Kale fell towards the ground she was no longer in her Super Saiyan form and Caulifla was able to catch her before her body made contact with the ground.

She carefully laid Kale down and she then realized that her hair got spikier and she felt more power running throughout her body. Vegito made his way towards her sporting a proud smile on his face, "You did a good job." he congratulated her. She gave him a weak smile before releasing and returning to her normal form.

As she sat down next to Kale she once more transformed into her second Super Saiyan form, "I still want to continue my training." she told Vegito. "You will, but right now we need to rest and let Kale and Cabba get their strength back." he told her as he grabbed Cabba's unconscious body and placed him on his shoulder. Caulifla followed his lead and placed Kale's unconscious body on her shoulder as well and they both made their way back towards Caulifla's headquarters.

When they reached the headquarters a worker approached Caulifla and quickly bow at her, "Caulifla I came here to inform you that the Gravity Room has been fixed successfully by one of our scientist." She told her. "Thanks you for informing me, please make sure that our scientist's hard work is appreciated." she told him and the worker quickly nodded his head before leaving.

Caulifla then proceeded to head towards Kale's room and placed her bed, "Good job Kale, now you're a Super Saiyan." she said with a smile as she patted her head before heading out. She then made her way towards Vegito's and Cabba's room and when she entered she saw that Cabba was sleeping in one of the spare bed, "Vegito what kind of transformation was that?" she asked him from the door.

Vegito sat down on his bed, "To be completely honest, I've never seen a transformation like that before." he informed her. Caulifla nodded her head at his response before heading towards her room. As she laid on her bed she began to think about the days events and she couldn't help but to be a bit worried about Kale. After some time she gave up trying to sleep and made her way outside in order to meditate in order to finally master the instant transmission technique that Vegito taught her.

Later that night Vegito woke up and made his way toward the kitchen in order to eat a small snack. When he was making his way back to his room, he noticed that Caulifla's energy signature was coming from outside. When he made his way towards her he saw that she fell asleep while meditating, he let out a small laugh as he picked her up, but he couldn't help feeling proud of her determination to increase her strength.

He placed her on her bed and covered her with a blanket before heading out, as he was making his way out he saw that Kale was hurting to get back to her room in an attempt to hide herself, but Vegito stopped her. "If you want to be able to control your Super Saiyan form come to the Gravity Room tomorrow morning in order to train with us." he told her. Kale gave him a small nod of acknowledgement and Vegito made his way back to his room in order to rest.

That following morning Vegito was already training in the Gravity Room and soon enough Caulifla and Cabba joined him. He was having a sparring match with Caulifla and Cabba was doing pushups with one hand before standing up, "What's the gravity's setting right now?" Cabba asked Vegito. Vegito blocked one of Caulifla's upcoming attacks before answering, "We're training in a hundred eighty times gravity." Vegito responded while dodging one of Caulifla's kicks.

After a while the door opened again and Kale took a hesitant step forward there was a moment of awkward silence before Cabba silently made his way to the farthest side of the Gravity Room. Kale made her way in front of Vegito and waited for his instructions, "Let's go outside in order to begin your lessons in control." Vegito told her as he headed out, "What if I lose control again?" she asked him once they were outside. "I'll just knock you out before you can hurt anyone." Vegito assured her in order to calm her nerves.

Kale began to release all of her energy and once more her golden aura appeared, and soon a green aura was mixing itself into her aura. Once she transformed into her Super Saiyan form she immediately began to attack Vegito and he simply blocked her attacks and send a Ki blast her way. "Kale try to relax, as soon as you calm down you'll be able to start controlling your power." Vegito instructed her as he pushed her towards the ground.

Kale however was quick to escape his grasp and began to attack him once more. "Kale try to relax!" Vegito told her as she punched his stomach. He then caught her arms and held them behind her, "Come on, breath in slowly, relax." He told her one more time as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

After some time she stopped and she was quietly breathing in and out, "Now focus on your power and control it." he told her. Soon enough her muscles were becoming smaller and her energy was also increasing . When she opened her eyes a smile appeared on her face since she now could control her power, "Good, now remember how you're feeling right now and it'll be easier for you to control your energy when you're transforming from now on." Vegito told her with a small smile on his face.

Caulifla came out of the Gravity Room and made her way to Kale with a bright smile on her face, "You look a bit different you know? You're taller and your muscles are a bit smaller than before." she told her while taking in her appearance. "Now, Kale release your energy and try to transform one more time." Vegito instructed her.

She did what he told her and once again concentrated on her energy and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Now her golden aura was more prominent, but there was still some green mixed with it and she was able to control her super saiyan form. "Congratulations in successfully transforming into a Super Saiyan." Vegito told Kale as they made their way inside the Gravity Room in order to continue their training.

As their training progressed Vegito noticed that Cabba and Kale were ignoring one another he walked towards Caulifla, "Can you look for an island far from here and start practicing transforming into your Super Saiyan two form." Vegito told her. She gave him a confused look but did what he told her and flew away in order to find a deserted island in order to train.

He then faced Cabba and Kale, who were still avoiding each other. "Kale go and train with Cabba." he ordered her, but she ignored him. Vegito gave her an irritating sigh, "Fine, Cabba train with Kale." he ordered him. Cabba stopped doing his exercises and gave him an annoyed looks before his stare became harsh, "No, she's going to go berserk if she losses control. I'm not going to train with her." he stated coldly.

Kale then gave Cabba a glare, "You can't talk to them as their equal, you're nothing compare to them!" Kale told Cabba harshly. Cabba glared at Kale as well, "Says the shy Saiyan that becomes a complete maniac when she transforms." he said coldly.

Kale's anger grew and she quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and tried to attack Cabba, but Vegito stopped her before she could do anything. As Vegito held her Cabba noticed that her appearance changed slightly. Before they could argue, Vegito was able to sense Caulifla's energy and he quickly grabbed Cabba's hand and used instant transmission in order to go to Caulifla's location.

When they landed on the island that was completely surrounded by the ocean, "You two will be spending the next six months here together." Vegito informed them. "What!" they exclaimed with displeasure. "I have a job to do!" Cabba then said in an attempt to get out of his current predicament. "Don't worry I'll talk to Renso about your current situation. The two of you _will_ train together whether you like it or not. You just have to follow some simple rules; first you will be searching and hunting for your own food. There's plenty of land and water animals and plant that you can eat. Two, if you attempt to escape or ignore each other until your time is up both of you will no longer be training with Caulifla and myself in order to obtain the second Super Saiyan form." he told them with authority and neither of them said anything. "Caulifla, can you go and grab enough clothes for them to use?" Vegito asked her and she quickly flew towards the headquarters in order to get what Vegito told her.

Cabba and Kale were still ignoring each other when Caulifla came back with their clothes and when Vegito gave them their stuff, "Now learn how to work together. We'll see you in six months." Vegito told him and he grabbed Caulifla's shoulder and teleported themselves out of the island. Once they left Cabba and Kale simply took their stuff and made headed the opposite way of each other, insisting on ignoring each other's presence.

 **Author Notes**

 **Vegito transformation- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla transformation- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Kale transformation – ssjl**

 **Cabba- ssj1**

 **gobeeta1089-Please dont give caulifla ssb lol**

 **Answer- Caulifla, Kale and Cabba are going to receive super saiyan blue because they going to have similar training like Goku and Vegeta. Vegito is always training with Caulifla So is normal she would be able to transform into Super Saiyan blue but that is going to happen after the fight against Champa the God of Destruction**

 **ARES -make GOKU BRING UP BROLY BECUAsE OF KALE**

 **Answer- if you talking about universe survival tournament bringing Broly back it would be waste of time because during the time Kale already master her super saiyan form and she going to train with Vados along with the other three so her strength is going to be the same as Vegeta or Goku.**

 **Broly and Kale have the same transformation but Broly is never going to agree with Goku to master his transformation plus he is more like a mindless fighter. Kale is different because she have the support of Caulifla and Cabba plus she training with Vegito.**

 **JTD3-Will Vegito learn SSJ Blue before, or after he see's Goku and Vegeta use it? I think it would be better if he didn't, as to give the Universe 7 team a chance against him. But that's just my opinion, I'll still read on no matter what you do.**

 **Answer- is going to be similar as the battle of Gods instead is Vegito against Champa the God of Destruction. When Vados saw the fight she going to agree to train Vegito. When Vegito convince Vados to train the other three they going to have the same training as Goku and Vegeta.**

 **Champa tournament they going to be six saiyan the can transform into Super Saiyan blue – Vegeta, Goku, Vegito, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba. Vegito is going to be the last fighter from universe six to participate.**

 **Vegeta and Goku are going to able to test their full power against Caulifla, Kale, Cabba and Hit**

 **Champa tournament is going to have the same rules like the anime but is going to have eight fighters**

 **Beerus Team- Monaka, Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Piccolo, Gohan, Android 18 and Tenshinhan.**

 **Champa Team- Vegito, Hit, Caulifla, Cabba, Kale, Frost, Autta Magetta and Botamo**

 **Fer gp-I would advice you to make Vegitto reach SSB without reaching SSG, I guess he can do that since he's part Vegeta (also it wouldn't make sense how he would know about SSG without shernlong's help), and he would know about SSB after the universe 6 arc. and then ask Vados to train him to reach that level**

 **Answers – thank you for the advice Vegito is not going to transform into Super Saiyan God/ Super Saiyan Red he is going to use super saiyan three and Kaio-Ken at the same time against Champa the God of Destruction plus Vados is always make fun of Champa for being fat so she going to train Vegito and the others three so they can fight again against Champa so he can lose some weight.**

 **In the Champa tournament Goku and Vegeta is going to have more challenge against Universe Six because Caulifla, Kale, Cabba and Vegito have the same transformation as them but Vegito is going to be the last member in universe six to participate.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Unknown planet (Abandoned Island)**

Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan and started to train. He threw multiple ki blast and went after them. He rapidly reflected the energy blasts by kicking them in different directions. He continued his training, he began to felt exhausted he decided to sit down and heard his stomach growling. He stood up and began to look for his food. He turned around and sensed a group of fish in the other side of the island he began to walk towards them.

Once he reached the fish he was about to capture some of them by blasting the water, but he was interrupted has he sensed an energy blast making his way towards him. He dodged the blast and turned around and saw that Kale was behind him in her Super Saiyan form. She glared at him and continued to fire more Ki blasts at his direction, "What are you doing you psycho?!" he yelled at her as he continued to dodge her attacks.

Her eyes were filled with hate, "You're not allowed to come to this side of the island!" she yelled after him. She then began to gather more energy as she raised her hands high, "Take this you bastard!" she screamed at him while throwing more powerful attacks his way. Cabba glared at her as he flew away and towards his side of the island. Once he was far away from Kale he was down against the sand and decided to rest since he was very tired.

He tried to ignored his growling stomach, but after a while he have up and made his way towards the beach in order swim. As he swam further into the ocean he noticed multiple schools of fish swimming around him. He quickly swam faster towards them and proceeded to catch them and throw them towards the beach's sand. Once he was satisfied with the number of fish he caught he made his was back to the beach and ran towards a nearby coconut tree and kicked it down. He picked up the coconuts and then began to cut the tree into small pieces in order to start a fire. Once he got the fire started he gutted some of the fish and began to cook them on the fire.

As the sun slowly made it's way down Cabba patiently waited for his food to cook in order for him to start eating. _I wonder what my family is eating right now?,_ he wondered as he took the cooked fishes and began to eat them. He was eating calmly and carefully when he heard a growling notice behind him. He turned around and saw that Kale was hiding behind some trees as she hungrily stared at his food, she was drawn out do to the smell.

He gave out a sigh as he stared at his cooked fish before grabbing another plate and placing some food on in. He then made his way towards a hungry Kale, who was now pretending to be asleep. "Kale, here's some food that you can eat." he told her as he place the plane near her. Kale however, still refused to wake up, _what should I do now?,_ he asked himself. He then though of his sister and how she hated to be poked on her stomach. He hesitantly placed the food down and then proceeded to poke her stomach gently, but repeatedly as she refused to wake up. Once his poking became more intense and rapid Kale finally opened her eyes and glared at Cabba. When he saw that she finally opened her eyes he quickly flew towards his side of the island and continue to eat his food.

When Kale saw that Cabba brought her some food she was debating whether to accept his offer or to ignore it. As she smelled the delicious food before her stomach began to growl more, "I don't need your help!" Kale screamed at him In anger. Cabba gave her a serious look, "Why not? It's pretty obvious that you don't know how to live on your own or how to cook. So why refuse my help?" he reasoned with her. Kale quickly picked him up by his short and pushed him against a tree, " I don't need your help. I can take care of myself just fine!" she said with distinct anger in her voice. "Why are you acting like this?" he questioned her as he escaped her hold.

He then took multiple steps towards her, " You're being very immature right now, you're acting like a child." he told her coldly as he brushed her aside. As he walked away from her he moved away from a Ki blast that she send his way, " I don't need your help! I don't want it! And you better not touch me again!" she screamed at him with a red face. Cabba stared at her calmly as he dodge more of her attacks, " Kale, why do you hate me so much? I've been trying to be your friend since I met you. I'm trying to get along with you since we're the only ones in this island." Cabba told her. "I hate you because you're like Vegito and Sis Caulifla and I'm not! I don't want them to get along with you!" she told him.

Cabba gave her a confused look, " Kale, I'm not the same as them by a long shot." he told her. He got closer to her and grabbed her face, " Stop acting like an immaturely, I want to get along with you so that we can both learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan two together. I need to learn how to obtain this power in order to protect innocent lives." he told her gently.

Kale however, was getting angrier at Cabba for touching her, especially without her permission to do so. " I don't want to be your friend! Why cat you understand that? I only want Caulifla's approval and for her to tell me that I'm a useful Saiyan." she told him. Cabba took another step closer to her, " Stop acting like a crazy bitch." He told her. Kale glared at him, " Call me that one more time and I'm going to knock you out!" she told him angrily.

Cabba suddenly appeared next to her, " Stop acting like a crazy bitch!" Cabba told her as she felt his hot breath against her ear without any fear I'm his voice. "Don't call me that!" she yelled at him as she faced him again while feeling uncomfortable with how close they were with each other. " You. Crazy. Bitch." He said once more with no fear in his voice in order to demonstrate that he wasn't afraid of her. Kale quickly responded to his words by kicking him multiple times. " Garlick Cannon!" he screamed and Kale quickly reflected his attack to another direction and caused an explosion.

Kale then raised her left hand and began to gather her energy for an attack, " Take this! Shine Shot!" she screamed as the energy blast made it's way towards Cabba. " Garlick Cannon!" he screamed and the two energy beams collided with one another it caused a huge explosion. They then began to throw multiple Ki blast towards one another. Kale then created an energy disc that was turning green and electricity began to surround it.

She threw it at Cabba and she then began to create more and they were following him around. When Cabba turned around he saw that the energy discs were cutting everything that got in their way. When he saw that there were more of the flying discs following him he began to increase his speed in order to get away from them. " Stop it! Are you trying to kill me!" he yelled at her.

Kale simply ignored him and began to focus her attack by trying her best to kill him with one of the many discs she created. Cabba was trying to figure out what she was thinking and when he saw that one of the discs was getting a little too close for comfort he quickly tried to dodge it, but it was able to touch part of his left arm. He quickly grabbed his bleeding arm and began to add some pressure into his injury, " Stop! If you kill me not only will Caulifla be disappointed I you she and might no longer train you if you kill me!" he yelled at her.

Cabba's words caused her to lose her focus as she thought about Caulifla abandoning her, " I-I only want Sis Caulifla to be proud of me." She said in a tiny voice. When Cabba noticed that her energy discs were making their way towards her he quickly send as many Ki blasts at their direction in order to stop them, but one was able to make contact with her and she fell on the floor unconscious.

Cabba was able to catch her before her body fell towards the floor, he placed her on the ground as he began to tend to her injuries. He place two do hers against her neck in order to make sure that she still had a pulse, but it was rapidly decreasing and becoming more faint as time passed. When he noticed that more of the energy discs were making their way towards them again he quickly began to shield Kale, " Garlick Cannon!" he yelled and was successful at destroying more of her discs.

As he continued to destroy more of them he sensed Vegito's and Caulifla's energy signatures making their way towards the island at a rapid pace. "Final Flash!" Caulifla yelled towards some of the discs once she got there, easily destroying them. Vegito threw some energy blast towards the rest of the discs and made his way towards Kale who's energy was decreasing dramatically. " Cabba pick her up and touch my shoulder, you too Caulifla." Vegito ordered them with urgency. He place two fingers on his forehead, " Caulifla do you know anything about Namekians?" he asked her. " Yes, but Planet Namek is far away from here. I know they live in the southern galaxy , but the location of the planet is in the northern galaxy." Caulifla told him. Vegito nodded his head and focused his energy into finding the Namekians and ounces he did her quickly used instant transmission in order get themselves there.

 **Planet Namek**

When they arrived they saw that they were surrounded by many Namekians that were giving them looks of curiosity. One of the older Namekians took a step towards them and he was looking at Kale's injured form with worry, " Follow me, one of my healers will be able to help you." the elder Namekian said. They quickly followed him and Cabba carefully places Kale on one if the spare beds, " Son, can you help heal the Saiyan girl?" the old Namekian asked a smaller and younger looking Namekian.

He nodded and made his way towards Caulifla's unconscious form and began to heal her. Caulifla was standing near Kale's bed with a worried look on her face and Cabba quietly watched as the small Namekian healed her injuries. Vegito was looking around the place when he saw a dragon ball, when the elder noticed that Vegito took an interest in the dragon ball a stern expression appeared on the older Namekian. _What are your intentions with the dragon balls?_ The elder Namekian asked Vegito in his head as he stared at him sternly, _I just want to use the dragon ball so that Porunga could answer some questions that I've had since I got here,_ Vegito informed the elder.

The leader's expression grew more serious, _I will allow you to use the dragon balls if you allow me to see your memories,_ the elder asked Vegito and he nodded his head in agreement. The elder then made his way towards him and he placed his hand on his head. Once the elder finished seeing Vegito's memories he removed his hand from him and took a step back and observed him with a more careful eye. _I saw the memories of two different Saiyans , but because you have helped my people before I will allow you to use the dragon balls to answer your questions. Now tell me what do you want to know?_ The elder asked Vegito, once Vegito finished informing the elder about what he wanted to learn the elder left.

When Vegito made his way towards Kale he saw that she was now sitting up and that her injuries had been fully healed. She was looking down on her hands as tears ran down her face and her body was shaking slightly. " I'm sorry for my reckless behavior." She told them while looking at Vegito and Caulifla with tears in her eyes.

A frown appeared on Caulifla's face, " Kale, you should be apologizing and thanking Cabba, not us. You were trying to hurt him and even though you tried. To kill him he protected you from being cut into tiny pieces while you were unconscious." Caulifla told Kale with a disappointed look on her face. When Kale saw that Caulifla was disappointed of her body began to shake more violently and she was beginning to get depressed. She took some deep breaths and them turned to face Cabba, " I'm s-sorry C-Cabba." She told her in a tiny voice. She then faced Vegito and Caulifla again, " Sis Caulifla I don't deserve to be training with either of you." she told them sadly while crying.

More tears were running down Kale's face, " They w-were right when they would c-call m-me path-" she was quickly silenced when Caulifla slapped her without holding back. When then quickly engulfed her into a hug and heels her tight, " Stupid Kale! Stop saying things like that! You're not a pathetic Saiyan! Vegito tell her something!" she said as she gave him a stern look.

Vegito patted her hair , " Kale, you need to trust your own power." he told her while giving her a small comforting smile. He then placed his attention to Caulifla and her actions, " And you are acting like she's your daughter." Vegito informed Caulifla with a raised eyebrow. She gave him an annoyed looks and her cheeks were slightly pink, " I'm being serious Vegito, I care about you three." She told him with seriousness.

Kale's eyes were filled with amusement as she saw that Caulifla and Vegito were arguing with each other. She hesitantly made her way towards Cabba and before he could acknowledge her presence she gave him a hug and quickly let go. " I'm very sorry about how I've been treating you and I'll try to get along with you from now on." she told him. When Cabba noticed that she was embarrassed he gave her a gentle smile, " okay kale, let's try and be friends." he told her and she smiled at him.

When Vegito finished arguing with Caulifla he saw that the sky had turned dark and that the elder and he began to follow him. He saw that the elder Namekian was summoning Porunga and began to ask the questions that Vegito wanted answers from. After he finished asking the questions the dragon left and the elder Namekian made his way back to Vegito. " You don't belong in this universe. This is universe six, and you belong on universe seven." the elder Namekian informed Vegito.

As the elder Namekian informed Vegito of this the others grew surprised now that they new the truth about Vegito. They were able to now understand Vegito's odd behavior and knowledge ever since they met him. " Now that you have learned the answers that you sought, please go home now. Also, I implore you to keep the existence of the dragon balls to yourself." the elder Namekian told Vegito who nodded his head in understanding. He then made his way towards the others and transported them back home.

 **Unknown Planet**

Once they reached Caulifla's home Vegito began to walk away from the others in order to go through what he had learned, but Caulifla was quickly to grab his hand before he could go away. " What did he mean by you belonging in universe seven?" she asked him. Vegito let out a sigh before sitting down on the grass and morning the others to follow his example. Once they were seated he began to explain the life of both Vegeta and Goku and then he told them about his fight against Super Buu.

When he finished he story Caulifla stood up, " So everything you told me about Planet Vegeta and Frieza was true, it happened in your universe." she said. He nodded, " No wonder you felt like an outside when we visited Planet Sadala. It appears that the Saiyans from our universe and your universe are different." she told him.

She then sat down next to him, " So at first you were two different Saiyans, Vegeta and Goku, before merging as one." she said in awe. Cabba was looking at his with a confused look, " But I don't see your Potara Earrings." he said with some confusion. Vegito then took the earring out from his pocket and sheer them to him, " I see that you're not lying, I remember the Supreme Kai wearing some earring like these." he said while observing them before giving them back.

Caulifla told up, "Now, you two have to return back to the island. If you're able to work together as a team and learn how to get along I'll let you leave, but you also have to defeat us in a fight in order for us to let you guys leave the island permanently." Caulifla instructed Cabba and Kale with a slight grin on her face.

Kale's and Cabba's eyes widen with surprise when they heard Caulifla's instructions, but they made their way back to the island. Caulifla watched them fly away before facing Vegito, who was laying down on the ground with his eyes closed. She got closer to him and sat down next to him, " Let's spend the rest of the day relaxing. Today was more exciting than expected after all." he told her with his eyes closed. She stated at him for a moment before laying down and closing her eyes as well, after all he was right, they needed to relax after the days events.

When Vegito woke up he immediately noticed that it was already night time and that Caulifla was sleeping next to him. He tried to wake her up gently before giving up, _I'll just have to carry her to her room in order for her to sleep comfortably,_ he thought as he placed her on his arms. He flew towards the headquarters as quickly and quietly as he could. When he read his destination he made his was towards her room and placed her on her bed and covered her with her blanket before making his way to his own room to rest.

After changing his clothes he saw on his bed thinking about what else he should teach Caulifla, _I know that she's struggling with the instant transmission technique, but I'm sure that she'll master it in no time,_ he thought with confidence. He then took out his capsule that contained the time machine and he stared at it, _this time machine is useless,_ he thought as he crushes the time machine into tiny little pieces. He stared at the tiny pieces before closing his eyes and deciding to fall asleep.

That following morning Caulifla woke up in her bed well rested, he looked around her room with confusion before seeking out Vegito's energy signature and making her way towards his room. He was still sleeping when she reached his room, " Good morning." she told him loudly, waking him up. He glared at her when he saw her and stretched, " Good morning." he replied with a hint of annoyance.

They quietly ate some food and they changed before going outside in order to train, " Now Caulifla, I'm going to help you with the instant transmission technique. Now I need you to use my energy signature in order to use instant transmission." Vegito told her before flying away from her. He transformed into his Super Saiyan form and waited for Caulifla to attempt the technique. Once Caulifla sensed his energy she began to focus on his energy before attempting to use the technique. She tried the technique, she felt herself disappear for a moment and when she opened her eyes she noticed that she moved two feet away from her original spot. She continued to practice the technique a few more hours and she had been able to transform herself towards Vegito's direction, but she moved very little.

After a while Vegito appeared next to her, " Don't give up Caulifla, you'll master this technique soon." he told her with a proud gleam in his eyes. " Now, let's have a sparring match. Transform into your Super Saiyan two form and don't hold back you need get used to your Super Saiyan two form in order to learn how to control your energy." Vegito told her.

Caulifla then began to power herself up and electricity began to surround her body, once she was ready Vegito then quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and got into his fighting position stance. Caulifla and Vegito glared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move and after a few more seconds Caulifla started their sparring match by throwing multiple Ki blasts at his direction.

He quickly kicked her blast and her punch, but she was able to kick his left arm. He smirked at her, " Your speed has improved." he told her. Caulifla however, ignored his statement and quickly flew towards him to punch him, but he caught her hand. She attempted to punch him with her free hand, but he caught that hand as well before making contact with his face. She struggled to free herself from his grasp and when she couldn't she began to kick his side's multiple times and he quickly let her go. He then punched her in the stomach and grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground. She rapidly stood up when she saw that Vegito threw a large energy blast her way. She quickly powered herself up and caught the energy blast headed her way.

The growing pressure of the energy ball was forcing Caulifla to use all of her strength she raised her head and stared at Vegito straight at his eyes, " Don't help me with this, let me learn how strong I truly am by dealing with this." she told Vegito with determination. He stared at her for a moment before stepping aside and watched her deal with the energy ball. She then began to power herself one more time and electricity surrounded her body. When then began to push the energy ball away from her, once it was at arms reach she kicked it towards the sky.

She took many breaths of air as she sat on the ground, Vegito walked towards her, " Good job Caulifla, I'm impresses that you were able to deal with that attack since I only used half of my strength." Vegito told her with a proud smile on his face. Caulifla slowly stood up when she saw that Vegito was walking away from her, " Vegito let's continue our training." Caulifla told her. He glared at her for a moment, " You need to get your strength back." he told him with persistence. " Don't worry about me, I still have enough energy to train with you." Caulifla told him.

Vegito let out an annoyed sigh before once more getting on his fighting stance. He spared with Caulifla for six straight hours and they finally decides to rest. They laid on the ground and stared at the clear sky before them, " I want all of us to go somewhere together once we're together again. I know of a place that will allow us to relax comfortably." Caulifla told Vegito. He nodded his head and they simply laid next to each other in silence as they looked up the sky.

 **Abandoned Island**

Cabba woke up and saw that Kale was sleeping a few feet away from her, he stood up a and stretched before walking towards her. " Kale wake up, we have to start our training." Cabba told her as he gently shook her shoulder. Kale drowsily rubbed her eyes and yawed before standing up, " Fine, let's go." she said while stretching her muscles. Once they were both properly awake they flew towards a clear area and transformed into their Super Saiyan forms.

They both started their training by starting on some warming exercises before sparring with one another. "Kale let's use our strongest attacks against the mountains around us, it'll allow us to see how powerful they truly are." he suggested her as they rested. Once they practice their attacks they began to practice on team attacks that they could use against Caulifla. After learning about each other's strengths and weaknesses after their fighting matches throughout the days and they were now comfortable with each other's presence. It took them a few weeks , but they were now able to fight together and in unison and they were ready to face Caulifla.

 **Six months later**

Vegito and Caulifla were flying towards the island and once they reached it they saw Cabba and Kale waiting for them. Caulifla stood before them with a serious look ok her face, " Are you two ready to fight me?" she asked them with a raised eyebrow and excitement in her voice.

Cabba and Kale shared as look before facing an excited Caulifla, " Yes, we're both ready." Cabba stated with confidence and he and Kale hot in their fighting stance and transformed themselves into their Super Saiyan form. Caulifla hot on her own fighting stance and smiled at them, " I'm not going to go easy on either of you." Caulifla told them. She then powered herself up and transformed herself into her Super Saiyan two form.

 **Author Notes**

 **HorridFanFics- This is an awesome fic, And I have a question the fic says in 6 months cabba's kale's and caulifla's training ends, and 6 months after the buu arc bog starts, will bog start next chapter also?**

 **Answer- the six months it was a punishment towards Cabba and Kale. Like in Dragon Ball Super Kale don't get along with Cabba is going to be the similar situation. Vegito saw that they are not getting along so he decided to send Cabba and Kale in a island so they can learn how to work together.**

 **So during the six months Caulifla is going to master super saiyan two and learn how to use instant transmission**

 **No the next chapter is not about Buu arc is going to began in chapter eleven or maybe twelve**

 **I going to start writing backstory of Caulifla, Kale and Cabba because Dragon Ball Super didn't show any information about them I going to made them up**

 **Vegito is going to fight Champa the God of Destruction the same day when Goku fight against Beerus. So they have five years to train**

 **Shadic- Can actually vegetto if he ssj blue someday through the vados training learns also like goku and vegeta in the manga also turn into ssj god and back again in the blue and will cauflia learn the kaioken?**

 **Answer – Caulifla is going to learn all the techniques from Vegito so yes she is going to learn Kaio-Ken and other useful techniques from him. In Dragon Ball Super they don't show any moves or technique so she is going to have a similar fighting style like Vegito.**

 **Yes Vegito will be able too transform into ssjg and a ssjgb like Goku and Vegeta from the manga**

 **Gues i dont mean to rush you but how long until CHP 7**

 **thanks for the support after posting the seven chapter I think chapter eight is going to be ready two or three weeks I need to fix grammatical error.**

 **IDrawDBS:Please make more they're really amazing, and if caulifla and vegito have a kid what will you call it?**

 **Answer : yes I going to write more chapter but it takes one to three weeks to fix grammatical errors. Plus I planning to write another story about Caulifla in two or three more weeks**

 **Yes Caulifla and Vegito is going to have kids in the future they first one is boy is going to happen before Champa tournament**

 **Cabba and Kale the same thing but is going to be a girl I don't know what name I going to choose for them but I still have some time .**

 **Any suggestions for the name of the first son of Caulifla and Vegito? Any suggestions for the name of daughter of Cabba and Kale? They kids are going to born before the Champa tournament. Put the names in the review chapter eight is going to be ready in two or three weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

Vegito watched them from the sidelines as they began to fight each other. Kale was the first one to attack Caulifla by throwing a energy blast her way. Caulifla blocked her attack quickly and then punched her in the gut before grabbing her hand and threw her towards Cabba. Kale was able to stop herself from crashing into Cabba and they began to search for her. Then out of nowhere Caulifla appeared before him and kicked Kale in her stomach and punched Cabba's face.

Kale gasped and grabbed her stomach and Cabba was cleaning some blood that had been spilled from her hit. Cabba and Kale made eye contact and with a nod Cabba immediately started to attack Caulifla with various kicks and punches.

While Cabba distracted Caulifla Kale began to focus on her own attack and began to concentrate her energy, " Eraser Cannon!" she yelled at Caulifla and Cabba swiftly moved out of the way. Caulifla's eyes widen in shock at the surprise attack, Kale's attack was able to graze part of her arm, but she was able to reflect it to another direction. Kale couldn't stop the small grin of confidence that surfaced on her face when she noticed that her energy blast was able to at least make some contact with Caulifla.

From the sidelines Vegito was impressed by Cabba's and Kale's performance since they were working well together. As he continued to oversee their fight he was impressed by how their fighting styles complimented each other's strengths and weaknesses as they fought together against Caulifla and he wasn't the only one that noticed their growing bond. " Looks like you two have some good chemistry going on." Caulifla told them with a teasing tone.

Both of their cheeks became tinted red with embarrassment, " Garlick Cannon!" Cabba screamed at her direction. Caulifla swiftly dodged his attack and them placed two fingers against her for head before disappearing and reappearing behind him, she had mastered the instant transmission technique a few weeks ago.

Before Caulifla could do anything to Cabba she send an energy disc her way and Caulifla started to fly away from the flying object that was cutting his way through everything in order to reach her. Kale made sure that Cabba was okay before placing her attention once more on Caulifla, who successfully destroyed her flying disc and was now flying towards them.

Cabba and Kale exchanged another look between themselves and prepared their attacks, " Garlick Cannon!" Cabba yelled, " Eraser Cannon!" Kale yelled. The two attacks merged together and Caulifla's eyes widen in shock, she immediately used her instant transmission in order to appear behind Kale and Cabba. She took both of their arms and crashed them into each other with as much strength as she could, knocking them out. Before their bodies could reach the ground Caulifla grabbed Kale and Vegito grabbed Cabba before their bodies hit the ground.

They both used instant transmission to transport themselves back to Caulifla's headquarters and place the unconscious bodies of Cabba and Kale on the couch before grabbing two buckets and filling them up with cold ice water. The teens woke up with a startled jump before glaring at them, " I have to applaud you two in being able to work together successfully. We're going to celebrate your success and once we're back I'll start teaching you how to transform into a Super Saiyan two." Vegito told them with a proud gleam in their eyes.

Caulifla then stood in front of them with a wide smile on her face and her eyes filled with excitement, "We're going to relax at a hot spring that own me a favor. That way we'll be able to learn more about one another." Caulifla told them with a smile. Kale's eyes widen with worry, " Is the hot spring going to be coed or separate?" she asked Caulifla in a nervous tone. " Its going to be coed, but don't worry about it you'll still be able to relax. Just bring some extra clothes and a big towel if you want." Caulifla honestly told her.

Kale nodded her head and headed towards her room in order to grab some clothes and a large towel and once she was done she headed back towards the headquarters exit. Once they were all outside they headed towards Caulifla's spaceship and waited for their destination. They made their way towards a small purple planet and to a rather large and luxurious hot spring spa.

When they entered an elder woman smile widely at Caulifla and made her way towards her. " Caulifla! What are you doing here? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked excitedly. Caulifla smiled widely at her, " I was wondering if you would allow me and my friends to enjoy your coed hot springs?" she asked with a sweet smile.

The elder woman gave her a warm smile, " Of course child, it's on the house. Your friends and yourself can enjoy yourselves as much as you want. After all it the least I can do after you saved my establishment from those bandits." The elder woman told her as she led them towards a mother area. " Enjoy yourselves and if you need anything please inform me or the staff." she told them and left the room.

They when to separate changing rooms and got out in their towels, " Come on Kale, don't be shy." Caulifla told Kale as she took her arm and led her towards a door that was labeled ' Vigorous Boiling Hot Spring' when they entered they were surrounded by a lot of steam. They placed their towels away and emerged themselves on the water. Their eyes were closed as they relaxed against the warm water when they heard the guys enter the room.

She felt Kale shift uncomfortably next to her, but both of them kept their eyes closed. Once they were both inside the water Caulifla opened her eyes and she saw that Vegito sat next to her and Cabba sat next to Kale, but he kept some distance between them in order to respect her privacy. A smile appeared on her face when she realized that all of them were enjoying the hot spring.

After some time Caulifla sat up a little straighter and faced Vegito, " What else are you going to teach me?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. He sank deeper into the water and didn't open his eyes, " I'm not sure, I might teach you Kaio-Ken." he informed her. She gave him a curious look, " Kaio-Ken..?" she asked him.

He then opened his eyes and faced her, " Kaio-Ken gives you the ability to multiply your power and speed , however the downside of this technique is that once the power up is released your body suffers an immense amount of stress." Vegito informed her. She stood up and grabbed his shoulders, " Teach me the technique! I won't do anything reckless, I promise!" she told him with excitement.

However, Vegito was looking everywhere that wasn't in her direction, her eyes then widen when she realized that the steam still made her body visible to him and she quickly sat back down. " Fine, I'll teach you the technique on our next match." Vegito told her. Caulifla smiled and then placed her attention to Kale, who was trying to hide behind her. A smile appeared on her face as she moved behind her and pushed her towards Cabba.

He quickly caught her and steady her before moving away from her with a fierce blush on his face. Kale was also blushing furiously and she glared at Caulifla, " Sis! Why did you do that?!" she embarrassingly asked her. Caulifla just laughed at her and Kale glared at her as she made her way towards her, as Caulifla continued to laugh Kale pushed her towards Vegito's direction.

Caulifla was unable to stop and ended up crashing against Vegito's side. She quickly moved away from him with a blush on her cheeks do to embarrassment and she refused to face him. After a few more hours of silence and of enjoying the hot spring they stood up and grabbed their towels and headed towards the changing rooms in order to put their clothes back on. As they excited the establishment they thank the elder women for her hospitality and headed towards the spaceship. " Did you enjoy the hot springs?" Caulifla asked Kale as she flew them home. " It was okay." Kale informed her with a smile Caulifla smirked at her answer as she drove them home.

 **Unknown Planet**

Once they were back home Caulifla made her way towards Vegito who was inside eating some food, "When we have our fight tomorrow you can show me this Kaio-Ken technique." she told him with excitement. He looked at her for a moment, "Okay, follow me." Vegito told her as he led her outside. He stood a few feet away from her before turning around and faced her, "I know you wondered about my training these past few months, so I'm going to show you what happens when you master your Super Saiyan three form." Vegito told her with a smirk on his face.

Caulifla's eyes widen with excitement and she was smiling at him widely, "I'm going to show you my mastered Super Saiyan three from, think of it as a reward for mastering your own Super Saiyan two transformation and in mastering the instant transmission technique." Vegito told her.

As Vegito powered up the planet began to shake violently and the wind grew more violent. Caulifla was placing a lot of attention to what Vegito was doing and as his power kept growing his hair began to change. His hair became longer and his golden aura became much brighter as well. While Vegito was showing Caulifla inside the headquarters both Cabba and Kale turned to face at the direction that Vegito's energy was coming from.

They were shock when they felt his power, but it encouraged them to train harder in order to become stronger. _I'm going to reach the next Super Saiyan level with the help of Sis and Vegito, I want them to be proud of me._ Kale thought as she stared at Caulifla's room door before entering her room in order to rest.

 **The Sacred World of the Kais**

In the world of the Kais the Supreme Kai was drinking his tea when he suddenly dropped his cup as he felt an immense amount of power coming from a distant planet. He then stood up and concentrated on the energy coming from a mortal, who kept increasing his power. " I can't believe this is the power potential of the Saiyans." he said in an impressed voice as he continued to sense the Saiyan's power.

 **Champa's Home Planet**

Vados had just finish preparing the God of Destruction food when she sensed an immense amount of energy coming from a distance planet. She raised her staff and began to search for the energy that she was sensing, " Interesting, but he's not strong enough to beat Champa. Maybe if I train him he'll be able to become a challenge for Champa in the future." Vados said in a low voice as she stared at the image in her staff.

She then grabbed Champa's food and made her way towards Champa and gave him his food. When she placed the plate in front of him he glared at her and threw it at the floor, "Vados, you know that I hate it when you cook. I want to eat something delicious, not that garbage that you make." Champa told her with a small glare.

Vados glared at him, " I'm looking out for you. You need to eat healthy foods otherwise you'll just keep getting fat if you keep eating unhealthy." she mercilessly told him as she laughed. He stood up enraged, " Shut up Vados! I don't need to hear your needless comments about my weight! I'm the God of Destruction, I don't need to care about my weight!" he told her angrily.

Vados gave him a cruel smile, "What if your weight starts to interfere with your job as a God of Destruction? Maybe I'll choose a new God of Destruction one of these days if you don't get in shape." Vados told him with a cocky smile. Champa simply ignored her, " What would happen if you make Lord Zeno mad? He may erase you or he'll erase universe six." Vados told him.

Champa quickly turned to her with anger, " Shut up! My brother Beerus doesn't do anything, he just sleeps! _I'm going to take a break, wake me up in as couple of years."_ he said imitating his brother's voice. Vados ignored him and walked away from him and picked up her staff.

She then created a mirror and it showed two Saiyans in a distant planet. She then began to gather more information about them and was a little surprise to learn that the male Saiyan, Vegito, was from universe seven. _How was he able to travel to this universe without the help from of Whis or The Supreme Kai?_ Vados thought with curiosity.

She created more mirrors as she observed their battle, _well it doesn't matter anymore he's living in universe six , he belongs to us now,_ she thought. She then placed her attention to the female Saiyan, Caulifla, " It seems like under his training she has been able to transform into a Super Saiyan without any problems." She said softly. _She's a fast learner. However it'll take many years for them to become a challenge for Champa."_ she thought before disappearing the mirrors. Today's turn of events were interesting, she learned about the Supreme Kai's earring allowed Goku and Vegeta to fuse together into one being, creating Vegito. " I'll just keep an eye on them." she said as she walked away.

 **Unknown Planet**

Vegito was still powering up and the planner was shaking with more violence and once he was ready he screamed and he was surrounded by a blinding light and Caulifla covered her eyes. When she opened them Vegito appeared before her in his Super Saiyan three form as she got closer to him a small amused smirk appeared on her face, " You don't have any eyebrows. You look funny." she told him.

He gave her an annoyed look, " I guess that's the only downside to this form." he said without humor. She continued to sense his energy, " It drains a lot of your energy and it seems like you need a lot of stamina in order to support this form as well." she informed him.

He nodded his head and released his form, " Yes you're right, Goku and Gotenks were the only ones that were able to obtain this form. Vegeta wasn't interested in obtaining this form though." Vegito informed Caulifla. " Now I'm going to show you what the Kaio-Ken." he said as he began to concentrate. " Kaio-Ken!" he screamed and his aura became a bright red. Caulifla's excitement grew as she observed Vegito, " Like I told you the Kaio-Ken stresses your body a lot, but it multiplies your strength no matter what form you're in." he reminded her.

Caulifla nodded to him, but she continued to admire Vegito," That'll be useful during battle." she stated. He then released it and began to walk back inside the headquarters, " Yes, now let's go to bed. Tomorrow after out match I'll start training you in order to do this technique and to transform into a Super Saiyan three." he said as he made his way to his room. Caulifla then went to her room and put some comfortable clothes on and sat into her bed. She then crossed her legs and closed her eyes as she decided to meditate for a little while, she needed to improve her ability to release more of her power in order succeed the Super Saiyan three form. After some time she opened her eyes again and laid down, she covered herself with a blanket and closed her eyes in order to sleep.

The following morning when Vegito woke up he woke his Gi and ate some breakfast before walking outside. He was then greeted by the sight of Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale sitting down meditating. When Caulifla sensed his energy she opened her eyes and made his way towards him, " Are you ready for our fight?" she asked him with excitement.

Vegito gave her a smirk and nodded his head in confirmation. Cabba and Kale were now standing up and backing away from them in order to give them some space for their fight. " Now Caulifla, I need you to transform into your Super Saiyan two form and power yourself as much as you can." Vegito instructed her as he transformed into his own second Super Saiyan form. Caulifla did what he told her and electricity surrounded their bodies as they stared at each other, waiting either of them to make the first move.

After a few more second they both flew towards one another and they began to send various punches and kicks at each other's direction. Caulifla then gasped in pain when Vegito delivered a punch to her gut and then kicked her towards the ground. From the sidelines Kale watched with worried eyes as Caulifla got hurt and Cabba was trying to analyze their movements and fighting habits. Caulifla quickly stood up and send many Ki blasts towards Vegito who either reflected them back towards her or simply dodge them. " Final Flash!" Caulifla screamed as she send the Ki blast towards Vegito.

As soon as Vegito tried to stop her attack she used instant transmission and appeared behind Vegito and attempted to attack him again, but Vegito expected her surprise attack and quickly blocked her attack and pinned her to the ground. " Caulifla, take this fight seriously, you're being too predictable." Vegito stated before launching her through the air.

Caulifla was able to stop herself and before she could say anything Vegito was preparing his own attack, "Solar Flare!" he yelled out and a burning bright light surrounded the area, effectively blinding Caulifla. Do to her current blindness Vegito gained the upper hand in their fight and Caulifla began to deal with a lot of damage since she wasn't use to depending on her ability to sense energy to fight.

As Vegito continued to land hits on Caulifla Kale winced as she watched her Sis get hurt and became glad when Caulifla gained her sight back. Caulifla glared harshly at Vegito and she placed her hands to the side, " Kamehameha!" she screamed. Vegito quickly redirected her attack towards the sky and he began to focus a lot of his energy into his left hand, " Spirit Sword!" he yelled as an energy blast formed on his hand.

Caulifla curiously stared at his hand, "The spirit sword is my second powerful technique the I created . I'll teach it to you, but not until you're ready." Vegito informed her before flying towards her. When Caulifla saw that the energy blade was getting close to her she stopped it with her hands, but winced when her hands were cut. She quickly moved Vegito's hand away from her and kicked him towards the ground.

Her hands shook a little as she stared at them and as blood began to stain her pants and began to flow down her arm. " Don't worry about me, I can still fight." Caulifla told Vegito when she noticed the look on his face. He nodded his head and then flew towards her and started to attack her with the spirit sword. Caulifla was quick to dodge all of his advances, but she needed to stop his attack. With a determined look on his face she quickly use instant transmission to appear in front him, "Solar Flare!" she yelled, blinding him. "Kamehameha!" she screamed and directed her attack towards Vegito's spirit sword, effectively destroying it.

From the sidelines both Kale and Cabba sported smiles at Caulifla's move, but they both realized that she appeared to be tired. Vegito however, didn't have a problem fighting her since he was comfortable depending on sensing her energy. " Kamehameha!" he yelled, " Final Flash!" she screamed and the two energy blasts collided with one another.

Caulifla was forcing all of her energy into her attack and Vegito was also forcing a lot of energy into his own attack. She could fell her strength fading rapidly, but she wasn't going to give up. She kept increasing her attacks power until her body started to shake do to her straining her body.

Once Vegito noticed Caulifla's struggle he quickly stopped his attack and kicked it away from them. He then flew towards Caulifla's falling body and caught her before she fell towards the ground. " I guess that was really reckless of me." she told him as she became unconscious. Vegito quickly took her inside the headquarters and made his way to her room with Kale and Cabba hot on his heels.

He place her on her bed and began to tend to her injuries and once he made sure that she wasn't in any danger he sat down in a chair next to her bed. " Is she going to be okay?" Kale anxiously asked him. " Yes, she'll be fine, she just needs to rest, but I'll stay by her side in case anything happens." Vegito told her.

He then stood up and faced them, " We'll continue both of you guys training tomorrow, for right now you can rest or meditate, but don't worry about Caulifla I'll take care of her." he said. Kale and Cabba nodded and walked out of her room once they were gone Vegito once again sat next to her and took her hand, " Sorry for hurting you." he told softly.

A month has passed ever since Caulifla's accident and she has now been more careful of her actions and limits. During that time they both trained Cabba and Kale and they were both close in obtaining their second Super Saiyan forms. Caulifla was extremely proud of Kale since she was beginning to gain more confidence in her own powers and abilities.

During that time he also taught Caulifla how to create a Spirit Sword and she promised that she would only use it if she needed to. He also helped her with her third Super Saiyan transformation by helping her increase her stamina. One day while they were practicing Caulifla was beginning to increase her strength and the planet began to shake violently as she did. She was focusing her power and was trying to keep her mind clear as she attempted to transform into a Super Saiyan three.

Vegito was proudly looking at her as her hair grew longer and was her eyebrows disappeared. With a final scream and a blinding light Caulifla stood before them in her Super Saiyan three form. However, she was unable to maintain her form for long because she still didn't have a lot of stamina. " Don't worry, you were able to transform into a Super Saiyan three, we just need to improve your stamina and your body will get used to the stress it experiences." Vegito told her. Caulifla gave him a cheeky smile, " Don't worry I'll master my new form in no time." she told him confidently as she made her way towards Kale.

 **Champa's Home Planet**

While Vegito trained Caulifla and the others, Vados was observing them and their training. She had to admit that Caulifla seemed to be a genius since she was able to master many techniques and Super Saiyan transformation in a short time frame.

She also acknowledged that Vegito was a powerful individual and she wanted to test out their strength against other strong and powerful fighters. A smile formed on her face as she took her staff and transported herself to a small and empty planet in the galaxy. She then proceeds to create an atmosphere that they could breath in and created a small arena. She traveled to many other planets of different properties and gravities and did the same. If she wanted to test their strength and determine how strong they really were and maybe she'll decide to train them in order for them to improve. Once she was done she made her way back to Champa's Home Planet with a smirk on her face.

 **Author Notes**

 **If you like this chapter give a review and share you opinion.**

 **Vegito transformation- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla transformation- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Cabba transformation- ssj1**

 **Kale transformation- ssjl**

" **ssjl"= this mean when Kale master her legendary super saiyan form she is going to look the same as Dragon Ball Super episode 101**

 **Caulifla already master super saiyan one and super saiyan two but she have some trouble maintaining her third transformation. Caulifla from this story is more powerful than Caulifla from the anime. She will learn all the techniques from Vegito.**

 **Guest-Will there be a future trunks arc where they face Goku black and zamasu**

 **Answer yes but they going to interfere at the end because if Vegito fight against Goku Black he would easily defeat him. Is going to be different from the anime or the manga because Vegito is not going to diffuse. Vegeta and Goku are not going to use the Potara Earring**

 **Goku Black- I'm thinking maybe some time maybe u can make a fanfic where Goku and caulifla are paired up together from episode 100 and 101 I seen Goku and caulifla have some sort of interest in each other this is just me saying but I think caulifla would be a more interesting girlfriend and wife for Goku then chi chi is for plenty of reasons and I was also thinking of vegito caulifla kale and caba face Goku black in the future trunks arc if that happens it would be interesting to see the female version of broly**

 **Thank you Goku Black for sharing you opinion. I already have a story about Caulifla and Goku but I need to fix grammatical errors so is going to be ready in one or two weeks and is not going to during the survivors tournament plus Caulifla is the main character of the story.**

 **About the Future Trunks arc I still thinking what should I write but most likely they going to interfere during the end of the battle because super saiyan blue Vegito can easily kill Goku Black plus the ending of Goku Black arc is going to be different.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

Universe Six ( year 773)

Caulifla transforms into her Super Saiyan three form and saw that Vegito had already turned into his super saiyan two form "Caulifla show me that you're able to use the spirit sword" said Vegito. Caulifla focused energy around her left hand and a golden ki blade appeared around her hand. Vegito saw the she was moving faster than before " good Caulifla you are not making any overt attacks" said Vegito observing her movements.

She stared at him " thank you for your compliment I already learned from my mistakes from the last battle" said Caulifla. She continued attacking him with the spirit sword Vegito immediately blocks the ki blade" if you are good at mastering new techniques I'm going to teach you one of my powerful techniques" said Vegito. She got excited and pushed the spirit sword towards him " what for real! What kind of technique are you going to teach me?! " demanded Caulifla in an excited voice " its the Final Kamehameha. " said Vegito as he blocked her spirit sword of Caulifla.

They continued fighting each other when suddenly Caulifla fell and returned to her base form " that was an intense warm up" Caulifla said in an exhausted voice. Vegito helps her stand up " well you improved a lot at. At first you only maintained the third transformation only for five minutes but now you can control it for two hours but you still have to master super saiyan three so you don't have any problems with your stamina," Vegito explained.

Caulifla had a hard time walking, stumbling over, Vegito saw and quickly carried her "Vegito. I can walk for myself" said Caulifla embarrassed. Vegito looked at her " No. You're having a hard time walking by yourself and Its my responsibility to take care of you " quickly replied Vegito. He saw the Caulifla face was blushing she put her face in his chest. She felt his heart was moving faster, Vegito looks behind and saw Kale " tell Cabba to go to the gravity Chamber I'm going to drop off Caulifla in her room" said Vegito. Kale nodded and walked towards the gravity chamber.

He walked towards the headquarters and opened the door. He began to walked towards her room. Vegito opened the door, and put her on her bed. She tried to stand up but had a difficult time moving by herself . Vegito went to her closet and grabbed some clothes. He put her clothes on her bed " turn around and don't tried to peek" said Caulifla in a nervous voice. Vegito listened to her and turned around waiting for her to finish dressing up.

"After five minutes Caulifla was already in her pajamas " Caulifla I want you to rest for two weeks" demanded Vegito. Caulifla was getting angry " Listen to me! your power level increased dramatically in a short time that you're almost at my level. If there was a fight against Vegeta, and Kakarot you can easily defeat them," said Vegito. She looked down " okay Vegito, but promises me the after two weeks you're going to teach me your others techniques," said Caulifla. He walked away "sure. I promise now, go to sleep, goodbye," said Vegito " good bye.." replied Caulifla.

In the gravity chamber, Vegito walked towards the control center and turned it on and put the settings onto two hundred times gravity he turns around and saw that Cabba and Kale were struggling to stand up "let's continue in your training " said Vegito. Kale was having a hard time standing up and saw the Cabba slowly walked toward her " let's do our best so we can transform into our super saiyan two form" said Cabba. She slowly stood up and stared at Vegito and then turn around to Cabba "okay I'm going to do my best" replied Kale.

Cabba and Kale transformed into their Super Saiyan forms. Vegito walked towards them and said "Every time you two transform into Super Saiyan you lose stamina". They looked at themselves " so what are we going to do so we don't lose too much stamina?" asked Cabba.

Vegito stared at them " the way I'm going to increase your stamina is the gravity chamber and you two are fighting against me." Cabba started doing push ups only using his thumbs. Meanwhile, Kale ran towards him and tried to punch him as Vegito dodged her attacks. He quickly dodged all her attacks and blocked her kick " Kale you are more confident in your abilities now than before" said Vegito observing her movements. "Yes, it's thanks to my sis and you that I was able to trust myself " said Kale while attacking him.

Meanwhile, Caulifla was laying in her bed, and she began to move around. She quickly stood up " I'm so bored, I want to train..hmm but Vegito told me the I needed to rest," said Caulifla. She ignored the order from Vegito and grabbed her training outfit and started to train by herself in her room. She started to do push ups when she suddenly fell and began to feel pain around her arms. She then sat down " I still feel tired from the last battle," Caulifla thought to herself.

She jumped towards her bed and started to remember the fight against Vegito. She looks towards her sealing "I don't want to rest for two weeks I want to train with Vegito! " yelled Caulifla complaining about her situation. She fell asleep when she began to move around and fall towards the floor causing her to wake up. She sat down and heard her stomach growling " what should I eat" thought Caulifla as she stood up and exited her room calling her workers to make dinner for her.

Caulifla walked towards the gravity chamber and knocked on the door multiple times. Vegito sensed the energy of Caulifla he walked towards the control center and turned it off. Kale stood up and wiped the sweat from her face. She opened the door and saw Caulifla. She enters and saw that the workers brought multiple plates of food " let's just eat here" said Caulifla with a smile. Kale sat down, and Caulifla gives her a towel " it looks you two are trying your best to gain super saiyan two" said Caulifla. Kale looked at her and replied " yes, we're almost there but need some kind of push to make us transform into Super Saiyan two".

Vegito sat down and grabbed a plate " its going to be okay you two have a lot of potential only trust in yourself one of these days you two will achieve the second transformation" explained Vegito. Cabba picks up his plate and saw the Caulifla was already eating " Caulifla were you bored when Vegito told you that you needed to rest for two weeks?" Asked Cabba. She looks at him and says "yes I spent most of my time training with Vegito " replied Caulifla. Cabba smiled at her " then why don't you ask him to visit you in your room I know you spent almost a year training together," said Cabba with teasing voice.

Caulifla stared at him nervously " what are you trying to say?!" said Caulifla demanding an answer. Cabba saw her reaction " I mean you two already are close friends and you're always happy when you're around with Vegito" replied Cabba shrugging. She laid down on the floor, and Kale saw her blushing " yeah he's right sis you should hang out with him when we finish training," added Kale to their conversation. She quickly sat up "Kale! You too?!" Yelled Caulifla. Vegito walks towards her and puts his face on her forehead. She was blushing " w-what?! Vegito why are you doing this?." Caulifla asked.

Vegito looks at her " just checking that you don't have a fever" said Vegito. He sat down next to her " Vegito you should hang out with Caulifla in the night time so you can talk with her without any disruptions" said Cabba. Caulifla stopped eating and was going to say something, but Kale pushed her towards Vegito " Yea sis! Maybe you should ask him so you'll learn more about him" said Kale.

Caulifla was blushing " Kale can you stop!" said Caulifla. Vegito touched her forehead again " you should rest I think you are getting a fever and yes I'm going to visit you at night" said Vegito making sure the Caulifla doesn't get bored.

She stood up " okay Vegito I'm going to go to sleep now," said Caulifla quickly leaving the gravity chamber. Cabba started to laugh" that was funny I never thought she would react like that" said Cabba while laughing " you know she's going to do something to you right?" replied Kale " I know but its worth it if I told this to her older brother he would most likely laugh at her" said Cabba. He looks at Vegito "Though, I am curious about your opinion on Caulifla" said Cabba.

Vegito stops eating " what I think of her… I enjoy fighting with her, and I like her personality" said Vegito. Cabba finishes eating " okay so do you look at her like a student or something else?" said Cabba. Vegito suddenly stops " why you asking too many questions about my relationship with Caulifla?!" said Vegito. Cabba laid down " just curious." said Cabba " well I don't just see her as my student.." replied Vegito. Cabba knows that Vegito is not going to tell his feelings about Caulifla. He then stood up " I'm going to check on Caulifla, so for now, you two train." said Vegito.

He stood up and decreased his power level as he entered the headquarters and sat down behind the door where he could hear if Caulifla was up to something . Meanwhile, inside the room, Caulifla was doing push ups " two hundred one.. two hundred two… Two hundred three…. Two hundred four… Two-" Caulifla fell and saw she was sweating a lot. Vegito enters and picks her up " what did I tell you Caulifla," said Vegito angrily. Caulifla looked down " I wanted to train.. I didn't want to spend all day in my room doing nothing," said Caulifla pouting. He put her on her bed " now go to sleep I don't want to see you training " insisted Vegito.

Caulifla looked at him " no I'm going to take a bath first, I can't sleep when I have a lot of sweat." said Caulifla. She walks towards the bathroom, and Vegito left the room when he heard a loud noise. He quickly went inside and open the bathroom. He saw the Caulifla was on the floor he helps her stand up " why I'm so tired I can't even take a bath?" said Caulifla angrily. Vegito looked at her " Caulifla listen to me you were training with me almost a year, and you already learned all the transformations. Your body needs to rest!" said Vegito.

Caulifla looked at him "Fine! just leave I want to take a bath" said Caulifla. She almost falls to the ground but Vegito catches her " just go to sleep, or call Kale to take a bath with you," said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him " no she's trying her best training to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Caulifla. Vegito turn around " I'm going to stay and help you wash your back" said Vegito. Caulifla suddenly walked back " what are you? crazy!," yelled Caulifla " take a bath with Kale you barely have the energy to move around," said Vegito as he was going to leave " okay just help me wash my back just keep looking at the wall's direction," said Caulifla.

After five minutes he heard she was already in the bathtub. She began to relax in the hot water " V-Vegito!" Yelled out Caulifla in a shy voice. Vegito turns around and saw the Caulifla was already in the bathtub the only thing he saw was her bare back. She began to move around " you know this is awkward, right?" said Caulifla in an embarrassed voice. Vegito looks at her " you are not the only one who is embarrassed about this situation" said Vegito.

He grabbed the bath sponge and began to wash her back " Vegito.. can you do it more gentle like" asked Caulifla. He started to move his hands around more softly " you better not tell anybody ," said Caulifla. He continued washing her back " I not going to tell anyone just stop moving next time I'm going to call Kale for this " said Vegito. Caulifla saw that Vegito was washing her back then he grab her arm and she started to laugh. Caulifla looked at him " did you that on purpose?" said Caulifla " I didn't know your arm pits were so ticklish " replied Vegito.

He moved his hand to wash her abdomen and began to wash higher when Vegito held onto something soft and saw he was touching her breast, he quickly moved his hand " s-sorry!" apologized Vegito. Caulifla was blushing and saw that Vegito gave her the bath sponge " I know it was an accident , but I'm washing the rest." said Caulifla blushing. Vegito put shampoo and started washing her silky hair.

He finished helping her and quickly turned around and waited for Caulifla to dry herself " stay here I'm going to change in my room" said Caulifla. She quickly walked towards the door and opens it. Vegito waited for her but accidentally saw that her door was open and saw her sitting down on her bed " you better not tell anyone about this" exclaimed Caulifla once more while blushing. Vegito looked at her " I'm not going to tell anyone… I never felt this awkward in my life" said Vegito.

Vegito looked at her " rest for now, so you can regain your strength again and take a bath without any help" said Vegito. She laid down on her bed " can you sit next to me" asked Caulifla blushing. Vegito sat down next to her and saw the Caulifla decided to go to sleep. Vegito was watching over her " Caulifla, you trying you best to reach my power level that you are quickly breaking your limits in a short time" said Vegito when she began to move around, and he felt her silky hair touching his hands.

He closes his eyes and fell asleep next to her. Caulifla heard somebody laughing and saw Vegito sleeping next to her. She looked up and saw the Kale and Cabba were watching them they quickly tried to run away. Caulifla immediately transforms into Super Saiyan two and flew towards them she was able to catch up and grab Kale by her shirt, she quickly punches Cabba and then kicks him. Kale looked at her " sis stop you already caught me! You put to much pressure on my shirt you are going to tear it!" shouted Kale kicking and screaming for her life. She pushes her towards Cabba and crashed towards him " what are you two doing here!" said Caulifla furious.

Cabba looked at the door " Caulifla look over there!" said Cabba pointing trying to escape but Caulifla immediately kicked his back "you aren't going to leave this room without explaining what the hell are you two doing here!" said Caulifla demanding and answer. Vegito woke up and saw the Kale, and Cabba was praying to Caulifla for forgiveness. " what happened here?" asked Vegito still sleepy. Caulifla looked at him " these two were trying to do something against me, and I want to know their intentions" said Caulifla.

Kale started to cried " I..w-want to k-know… That you were o-okay sis...I saw you had a hard time moving around" cried Kale. Vegito saw the she was faking her crying " and Vegito…was taking so long… that I was curious what happened," said Kale. She stops crying, and Caulifla looks at her " fine I believe you and you Cabba why did you come here" said Caulifla. Cabba sat down " the same thing as Kale" said Cabba trying to convince her.

Caulifla walks towards him " I don't believe you, what are your real intentions" said Caulifla. Cabba saw the Caulifla didn't buy it for a second. "Your brother Renso told me to inform him what kind of relationship you have with Vegito" replied Cabba. Caulifla immediately got angry " what?! he doesn't have any business with my personal life! If he tells you that again say that I will go to him and knock him out. I don't care If he is the captain of Sadala defense squad, " said Caulifla. Cabba tried to calm her down " ok ok I will tell your older brother, can you please forgive us" said Cabba bowing to her.

Caulifla looked at them " okay I forgive you two" said Caulifla. Cabba saw it was already late " Vegito what were doing here alone with my sis" said Kale staring at him. Vegito quickly responded " nothing bad," said Vegito when she saw the Caulifla was blushing " I don't believe you then why is my sis blushing. Did you do something to her," said Kale angrily. Caulifla walked towards Kale and whispered something into her ear " sis why didn't call me, I would be happy to help you shower" said Kale.

She turned around and stared at him " you better take responsibility towards Caulifla after watching her naked, you should just marri-" Caulifla interrupted her by covering her mouth. Cabba was in shock and saw Caulifla's expression " you better forget what you heard, if I find out you told my older brother I am going to beat you up" said Caulifla " me too I am going to beat you up too! So keep your mouth closed!" said Kale.

Cabba tried to make an excuse " its already late, I have an idea Vegito, you don't know that much about us what about we share something like a memory? So we should let Caulifla be the first one to share." said Cabba. Caulifla stood up and walked towards Vegito and sat down next to him. Caulifla looks at them " I'm going to tell you guys the first time I won the Sadala world tournament" said Caulifla. Kale got excited " F-For real sis?! I heard you won so many times that you became popular, but you quit two years ago," said Kale.

Caulifla looked at them " yes. It's true, I won many times. My first time winning was when I was six years old when I participated. I didn't ask my parents for permission plus in the tournament they weren't any rules that didn't let kids participate so I was the youngest and the first female the won the tournament" said Caulifla proudly with her hands on her waist.

Caulifla continued talking " when you win the tournament they put your picture in the hall of champions so for me it was good to see a picture of myself telling that I'm the strongest Saiyan plus you win money," said Caulifla. Cabba glared at her " You're twenty-one, so you quit when you were nineteenth?" said Cabba. Caulifla nodded " yes I won thirteen times," said Caulifla with a smile. Cabba quickly stood up " what! thirteen times you know how much money you won by participating in the tournament?!" said Cabba.

Caulifla looked at him " yes I have a lot of money after I made leader of a gang and traveled to different planets fighting different opponents" said Caulifla confidently. Kale was surprised with Caulifla's childhood " Kale you are next, I want to hear something about your younger days" said Caulifla. Kale looked down " okay I'm going to tell you guys when I was a little girl I was always timid with other Saiyans for the most part, I didn't want to fight or talk with others but when I went to my first tournament with my family and saw you fighting in your first tournament I wanted to be strong as you.." said Kale in an admiring voice.

Caulifla looks at her " I didn't know you were in the audience, I didn't pay much attention. Um were you going to share more?" asked Caulifla. Kale laid down " I wasn't finished. I was a shy girl, a lot of kids made fun of me telling me that I was never going to be like you and they told me that I was a pathetic saiyan for not trying to fight and then I never was going to become strong like you," said Kale.

Kale looked towards Caulifla " when I finished school I decided to leave my house and look for you after hearing rumors that you were the leader of a gang I decided to join in, so I was able to be something useful for you" said Kale embarrassed. Vegito looks at her " no wonder when the first time you came with us you didn't have any trouble being with Caulifla" said Vegito. He looks at Caulifla " I didn't know you won thirteen times in Sadala tournament I wonder how strong you were when you were young" said Vegito.

Caulifla looks at him " I don't know how strong I was, but most of my time I spent training with my father and I was the most powerful in my class" said Caulifla. Cabba looked at them talking to each other " Vegito what about you" said Cabba. Vegito looks at him " Hm, what should first? Oh! fighting against Super Buu and then training with you all nothing more if you want to hear some memories of Kakarot and Vegeta" said Vegito.

Vegito began to talk " Vegeta is the prince of the Saiyans and Kakarot, or other people call him Son Goku the saiyan he was raised on Earth," said Vegito. Cabba in shock asked "wait, so you're saying that Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans ? What does it mean now since you two are as one?". " it doesn't mean nothing its only a title that Vegeta used to show that he was proud of the Saiyan race" replied Vegito. Caulifla was getting sleepy, she then laid down and put her face on his laps. Kale smiled at her " Kale stop thinking wrong I'm tired when we finish talking I'm going to sleep" said Caulifla.

Vegito looked at Cabba " now its your turn" said Vegito " I'm going to tell my first mission, when I worked with Frost" said Cabba. He continued talking " so my first task was to go with Frost and defeat a group of pirates that were trying to control the planet," said Cabba. Vegito saw that Caulifla was already sleeping he pick her up. He put her on her bed and sat down " so what happens next?" said Vegito in a tired voice.

Cabba saw the Caulifla was already sleeping " this mission it was simple we needed to defeat the leader and force him to give up" said Cabba. Kale kept looking at him " when we defeated them we came back to the headquarters of the Sadala defense squad and saw the Renso was talking with Caulifla" said Cabba. " what was Caulifla doing over there?" asked Vegito " his brother tried to convince her to join in the Sadala defense squad so he can train her as the future captain but she rejected his job offer and left the building" said Cabba.

Cabba continues telling his story " I'll tell you something important, when Caulifla turned sixteenth they were having a big party in headquarters of the Sadala defense squad during the time she was still participating for the Sadala tournament, she wanted to fight a strong opponent, so Frost walked up to her and challenged her to a fight and she agreed to fight him," said Cabba.

Cabba continues talking " They went to Frost home, there Caulifla fought against frost, and defeated him. He told me he even use his Final Form to fight her, but she was still able to beat him," said Cabba. Vegito looked at him " so who's Frost?" asked Vegito " Frost is a member of the Arcosians race" said Cabba. Vegito stood up "What?! Caulifla's crazy! Doesn't she know the Arcosians are dangerous people?" said Vegito. Cabba calms him down and saw that Caulifla was already up he then quickly grabbed her " what happens in the fight against you and Frost? " asked Vegito.

Caulifla saw that Vegito face was touching hers " what? nothing I defeated him without any trouble even when he transformed into his final form he was strong, but I was still able to defeat him" said Caulifla "can you describe me his final form? " quickly asked Vegito. She told him what he looked like " so Frost is the same as Frieza but with different skin color, so it was true that you were able to defeat without any trouble" said Vegito. Caulifla nodded at Vegito she grabbed her pillow and covers her face as she falls to sleep.

Cabba continued talking and saw the Kale was the only one paying attention " Cabba we should leave Vegito is already asleep" said Kale " Kale can you help me" said Cabba trying to pick up Vegito. They were able to pick him up and leave him next to Caulifla. Kale saw the Caulifla quickly hugged him " Cabba, I want to continue our training" said Kale. They exited the room and softly closed the door as they went to the gravity chamber.

In the morning Kale woke up and walked to Caulifla's room. She entered her room and saw they were still sleeping together. She sat down and stared at them, Caulifla moved around and accidentally punched Vegito. He woke up and saw the Caulifla was using him as a pillow. He stood up and saw the Caulifla was still giving him a hug he softly moves her" Kale are you ready" said Vegito. Kale nodded and walked to the gravity room.

They entered to the gravity room and did the same exercise as they trained for. Kale and Cabba fought against each other they both would punch each other at the same time. Kale received a blow in her face she then quickly kicks him and punches him. Vegito saw them fighting without holding back, he immediately stops them " let's go outside before you two destroy the gravity room again" said Vegito.

Cabba and Kale exited the gravity room and followed Vegito towards a desert outside. They were staring at each other , meanwhile, Vegito watched them from the sidelines as they began to fight each other. They transformed into their Super Saiyan forms and quickly flies towards each other and when they would punch each other, they would cause shock waves.

Kale raised her hand " Eraser Cannon!" screamed Kale. Cabba dodged her energy blast and flies towards her " Garlick Cannon!" yelled Cabba. She caught the energy blast and threw it in another direction. Kale focused more on her power and raised her hand "ERASER CANNON!" yelled Kale without holding back.

Cabba saw the energy blast charging towards him " big bang cannon!" shouted Cabba she flew towards and began to attack him. Cabba blocks one of her attacks and receives multiple punches he quickly kicks and punches her. Vegito witnesses, that Cabba, and Kale were getting more stronger every time they would train together. Vegito stood up and stared at them _they're_ _almost ready to transform into Super Saiyan two, but something needs to happen so they can trigger the new transformation_ thought Vegito while examining the fight.

Vegito flies towards them and saw they were not holding back against each other. Vegito was getting bored of only watching them fight " Cabba and Kale stop now you two are going to fight me" said Vegito. They stopped and saw the Vegito transform into Super Saiyan. He stared at them and waited for them to attack Kale and Cabba attacked him at the same time. Vegito blocked Cabba's hit but received a kick from Kale to his back.

Vegito smiled at them " I'm proud of you two for becoming this powerful " said Vegito. He flew towards them and began to fight them. Cabba and Kale are working together to fight against Vegito " stop I want you to transform into Super Saiyan two I want to test my power" said Kale to Vegito. Cabba looked at him " she's right I want to test my strength against you as well" said Cabba. They stopped, and Vegito began to increase his power he immediately transforms into Super Saiyan two " now this is my full power of super saiyan two" said Vegito.

 **Champa Home Planet**

Vados was walking around and went to Champa's room when she saw he was asleep. She stared at him " I'm so bored they're nothing exciting " said Vados. She exits the room and picks her staff she watches at the staff. She created two images the first one it was Cabba and Kale fighting against Vegito and the second is Caulifla sleeping on her bed.

She focuses on the image of Caulifla and looks at her " so she's taking a day off it seems her body needed to rest I wonder what would happen if I pushed her limits" said Vados. She grabbed her staff and flies towards the headquarters of Caulifla.

 **Unknown Planet**

Vados walked towards Caulifla and saw she was asleep she uses her staff and heals her body. Caulifla suddenly woke up and felt that her body wasn't tired anymore that she started to do push ups when she heard something moving in the floor. She quickly stood up and looked around when she started to walked and looked at her mirror she saw a woman with blue skin and white hair. She turns around " who was that? She wa-" suddenly Caulifla falls onto the floor.

Vados saw the Caulifla was unconscious she touched her and began to analyze her " You're strong for a mortal, but you still need more training if you want to challenge Champa the God of Destruction" said Vados. She put her staff in front of her forehead, and then green light appeared " you have a lot of techniques that are similar as Vegito's" said Vados. She snaps her finger causing Caulifla to disappear she looked at her staff " ok she's already in the location so I will be available to test her power without any interference from Vegito" said Vados.

 **Unknown Location**

Caulifla woke up and saw she wasn't in her room " where is Vegito I can't sense his energy " said Caulifla. She put her fingers on her forehead " why I can't sense him I want to use instant transmission to leave this strange place" said Caulifla. She looked around and saw only darkness when a bright light appears and saw the woman with blue skin. She wasn't able to sense her energy she immediately transforms into Super Saiyan two " who are you! Why you bring me here! Tell me now I want to leave this place!" screamed Caulifla.

Vados looked at her " my name is Vados I want to see how strong you are" said Vados. Caulifla looked at her and quickly flies toward her when suddenly Vados stop her only using her pinky finger. Caulifla was in shock " you are not going to fight me you are not strong enough to beat me even you boyfriend Vegito don't have a chance against me" said Vados.

Caulifla, turn red " what Vegito is not my boyfriend he is a close friend!" said Caulifla. Vados started to laugh " I was watching over you two, I think you two are interesting mortals, " said Vados as she created multiple mirrors of Caulifla embarrassing moments. She looks at her " you were watching us this whole time?! you don't have any respect for other people's privacy" said Caulifla. Vados looked at her " I don't care when Champa the God of Destruction is taking his nap is boring to watch him sleep" said Vados. She quickly responded " I don't care just wake him up and tell him to stop being lazy," said Caulifla.

Vados smiled " I like your personality most of the mortals get scared when they hear Champa's name, but you disrespect without any fear," said Vados. She glared at her " I'm going to test your power Caulifla" said Vados, Caulifla returns in her base form. Caulifla stares at her when she looks the Vados was doing something. Vados held her staff and it began to glow. The staff touched the floor and dark clouds began to appear. Strange clouds began to change and turn into a person. Caulifla was in shock and saw a clone of herself. Vados walked in between Caulifla and her clone" you're going to fight against your clone if you lose I'm going to punish them all" said Vados.

Caulifla glare at her " I don't believe you Vegito is the strongest person he is not going to lose against you" said Caulifla. Vados started to laugh " Vegito is a powerful mortal but he's nothing against us I'm the strongest being in this universe and the second is Champa the God of Destruction, your boyfriend doesn't have any chance, " said Vados. Caulifla didn't care about Vados opinion she flies towards the clone.

Caulifla stares at her clone and saw she was exactly like her, but she has a different color of clothes. Vados immediately created a fighting arena for Caulifla and Clone Caulifla. Caulifla flies towards the field and saw her copy did the same thing. She stares at her and saw she have the same fighting stance as her _what kind of attack should I use_ thought Caulifla. They were staring at each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

 **Author Notes**

 **Sorry the It took a long time to update I was making sure the chapter don't have to much grammatical errors.**

 **Questions**

 **Blake Tourdner-why not make Goku Black team up with Zamasu and Vegito Black**

 **Answer- Vegito Black is not going to appear because Zamasu don't have any reason to steal his body. During the time Vegito have a family with Caulifla So he spend most of his time training with Caulifla or taking care of his son.**

 **Future Trunks went back into the past to ask for help so universe six don't have any business interfering into universe seven problems. They going to be a situation the Vegito and Caulifla have to go to the future timeline and tried to help them is going to be during Fused Zamasu appear.**

 **Right now I'm going to be more focusing on the relationship development for Vegito/Caulifla and Cabba/Kale then after the is the battle of Champa the God of Destruction**

 **GXAL-Vegito vs Hit! Please make it happen!**

 **Answer- Is going to be soon * cough* Vegito and Caulifla vs Hit* cough**

 **Guest- Uuum excuse me I have a question but do you have a OC if you do It'll be awsome if he/she be in your fanfiction and also do except OCs if you do my OC is also a saiyan but she's half Android aswell and she's the power of goku in super saiyan 3 and she's has five transformation if you count Dragon ball AF.**

 **Yes I going to have OC characters in this story and they will be no reference from Dragon Ball Gt and Dragon Ball Af**

 **Lightningblade49-I am quite curious how far away ss3 Vegito is to champa in power because I think it's obvious he'll at least be equal with Champa with Super saiyan God.**

 **After the battle of Champa ssj3 Vegito = super saiyan God Goku. I going to make a power level scale after the battle of Champa. The power level is just fan made and I not a expert of power levels.**

 **Fanfic Hunter- soooooo when Vegitto and Caulifla will have a crush on each other...**

 **Caulifla already have a crush with Vegito but she don't like to show her emotions. Vegito started to have some feelings towards Caulifla. Later on they going to start showing that they like each other.**

 **Guest- when will the romance kick in**

 **Yes they going to be romance like embarrassed moments or when they go to vacation. The only thing the I not going to do is lemon scenes my opinion the kind stuff is private plus my friend who help me fix my grammar don't like to read lemon scenes.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six ( year 773)**

 **Unknown Location**

Caulifla jumped at her and began to fight her without holding back. Clone Caulifla blocked the first attack and then they continued punching each other receiving the same amount of damage. Caulifla quickly transformed into her Super Saiyan form and saw her clone did the same thing " remember Caulifla she's your clone which means she has all your techniques and has the same strength as you" said Vados.

Caulifla stared at her clone then proceeded to power up and transform into Super Saiyan two " _I need to defeat her if I don't she's going to do something bad against them"_ thought Caulifla. The clone flew towards her and quickly punched her face as Caulifla immediately block the second attack and punch her in her stomach. When the two decided to throw a punches they would received the same attack. They proceeded to fight against each other punching at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

 **Unknown Planet**

They finished fighting against each other Vegito suddenly stood up " she not here" said Vegito. He began to fly towards the headquarters and ran to Caulifla's room and saw she wasn't there. He walked inside and walked towards her bathroom and knocked on the door multiple times, but he heard nothing he opened the door and saw there wasn't anyone. He began to look around the headquarters " where are you Caulifla?" said Vegito in a worried voice.

Vegito walked outside and saw Kale and Cabba " you two, help me look for Caulifla I can't find her anywhere, I think she might be in trouble." said Vegito. Cabba was confused " I mean I can't sense her energy that's why I want you to look for her, I'm going to look in the north, Kale you look towards the West and Cabba you the east then when I'm done looking in the north I'll head south " said Vegito. He began to fly and suddenly began to remember when Super Buu turned Chichi into an egg and crushed her into pieces, and then he remembered Bulma was turned into a chocolate bar and got eaten by Super Buu.

He stopped " calm down she's most likely unconscious from training at another location she can't be dead," said Vegito in a worried voice. Vegito looked towards the sky " I'm going to protect you Caulifla, I don't want you to have the same fate as them" said Vegito. He immediately flew towards the north and began to look around.

 **Unknown Location**

Caulifla fell and realized she had some difficulty fighting against her clone. The clone grabbed Caulifla by the neck and quickly created the spirit sword, but Vados stopped her" Caulifla I know that you are not using all you technique, you don't believe that I'm going to punish them, well I'll show you I'm going to use one percent of my power to punish Vegito" said Vados.

Vados created a mirror projecting Vegito worried face looking for her. Caulifla looks at how worried he seemed, Vados then heals her wounds with his staff. She disappears and reappears behind Vegito " Vegito!" screamed Caulifla. She looks in the mirror and saw the Vegito was looking for her. She stood up and walks towards the mirror " Vegito why you are doing this" said Caulifla. She put her hand on her chest and felt her heart was moving too fast " why am I having this feeling towards you" said Caulifla.

 **Unknown Planet**

Vegito looked in another direction and wasn't able to find her. Vados looked at him " so you care about Caulifla eh? " asked Vados. Vegito was in shock when he wasn't able to sense the energy of the woman with the blue skin "so Vegito from universe seven I have Caulifla now transformed into Super Saiyan three if you can defeat me I'll release her" said Vados.

Vegito looked at her _why I can't sense her energy_ thought Vegito he began to power up his ki and transform into Super Saiyan three. He quickly flew towards her, but she moved out the easy of his attack and began to pierce him with her staff. Vegito began to feel sharp pain around his body he's never felt " who are you!" screamed Vegito. He didn't move " tell me where's Caulifla!" yelled Vegito. Vados glared at him " You'll have to defeat me if you want your precious Caulifla back" said Vados.

Vegito began to focus on his power _I don't know how strong she is.. I'm going to have to use this technique_ thought Vegito. He began to focus his energy and glared at her " you made a mistake taking Caulifla away from me!" shouted Vegito " Kaio-Ken times ten! " yelled Vegito. His golden aura quickly turn red " you're going to witness my full power of super saiyan three combining with the Kaio-Ken times ten," said Vegito.

He immediately began to fight her, but Vados was able to easily dodge all his attacks " that technique is useful but is putting too much pressure on your body" said Vados. She touched his arm which instantly broke his bone. Vegito saw his left arm was injured she immediately began to attack him. He started to throw up blood " I can't lose now I want her back! " said Vegito. Vados looked at him he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her " Kaio-Ken times thirty!" yelled Vegito, bones cracking he immediately began to felt pain in his body.

He looked at her and saw she wasn't moving at all " final Kamehameha!" yelled Vegito the dark blue energy blast shot quickly towards her. She waited till it was close enough and touched the energy blast and made it disappear. He suddenly returned into his base form Vados immediately attacked him and stab him multiple times. He fell towards the ground he stared back at her " I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you Caulifla" said Vegito before falling unconscious. Vados gave him a little of her energy " you are not going to die, I'm going to heal you after the battle between Caulifla and her clone" said Vados she disappeared.

 **Unknown Location**

Caulifla saw that Vegito was unconscious " why is he risking his life for me?" said Caulifla. She sat down and saw through the crystal mirror that Vegito was badly injured, bleeding, and was having trouble breathing. She immediately stood up and walked towards the crystal mirror she began to punch it multiple times. She noticed her knuckles started bleeding from the impacts to the crystal " I need to help him!" said Caulifla while continuously hitting the mirror.

Caulifla saw Vados staring at her " your boyfriend Vegito is still alive, but you have to defeat your clone so I can completely heal him" said Vados. She looks down _I can't defeat her.. she knows all my moves, she was able to beat Vegito in his super saiyan three plus he uses thirty times Kaio-Ken to power up, but she easily beat him without even trying_ thought Caulifla to herself. Vados looked at her " if you defeat your clone I'll let you go and heal him" said Vados. Caulifla nodded and looked at her clone, she was waiting for her. Vados looked at her injured hand, she walked towards her and healed it.

She flew towards her clone she quickly started to attack her throwing punches and kicks, varial kicks combined with no blasts. She connected multiple attacks she quickly catches her Caulifla's left arm began to strike her multiple times, shooting out jabs. Caulifla walked back and looked at her hand ".. spirit sword" said Caulifla as a golden sword appeared around her hand. She quickly ran towards her and saw she did the same thing " stop copying me!" shouted Caulifla. The clone grinned a smile to her and disappeared.

Caulifla calmed down and sensed the energy of clone behind her, she quickly blocked the spirit sword " you can't defeat me! you stupid cl-" suddenly Caulifla felt pain in her left leg and saw her clone stab her there before She could notice. She quickly reacts " Garlick Gun" screamed Caulifla throwing an energy blast.

She walked back and saw her injured leg she immediately tore a piece of her pants and cover the injury. Caulifla glared at her when she saw she disappeared again, she quickly touch her forehead. The two use the spirit sword clashing against each other. The clone looked at her " you are a good fighter but I'm better I was created by Vados I don't have any weaknesses" said clone Caulifla. They proceeded to attack each other " I never thought the fighting against myself would be this hard" said Caulifla. She began to focus more power on her spirit sword causing to be sharper and expand more.

The clone looked at her and smile to her "I'm tired of holding back let's transform into Super Saiyan three," said the clone. They started to power up, and the ground began to shake violently, rocks started to levitate and shatter. When they stopped screaming Caulifla felt her power increase dramatically. Caulifla saw her clone in her super saiyan three form " so Vados was telling the truth when she said you have the same strength as me" said Caulifla.

Caulifla released more of her power " what technique should I use to defeat her" whispered Caulifla. She looked at her and quickly threw multiple ki blasts then quickly touched her forehead and appeared next to her kicking her multiple times aiming for her ribs.

Caulifla saw she had the upper hand, but the clone then appeared next to her and again formed the spirit sword she quickly stabs her multiple times in her abdomen. Caulifla started to throw up blood and saw the clone flying towards the sky " I going to end you life !" Screamed her clone.

She saw her clone started to power up and saw what she was doing, She is going to use garlick gun though Caulifla flies towards the sky moving out the way and put the pose of final flash she focuses releasing more of her power. When clone Caulifla smile at her " Garlick Gun!" screamed clone Caulifla " final flash!" screamed Caulifla.

The two energy blasts were pushing against each other. Vados was looking at the battle excitedly" what is she going to do next" said Vados. Caulifla struggled to send out more power to her blast " I can't use my instant transmission I don't have enough time to move my hand," said Caulifla. When she remembered the technique, she saw Vegito was going to teach her _I don't know if this technique is going to work after watching Vegito using the technique maybe I should try it too_ thought Caulifla.

Caulifla looks at the energy blast was getting closer _I in my super saiyan three using the technique is going to destroy my body_ _though_ thought Caulifla. When she began to remember about them, _it doesn't matter if I have a small chance to save them I going to risk it_ thought Caulifla. She began to breath slowly and focus on her power " Kaio-Ken times ten" yelled Caulifla suddenly felt her power increase dramatically she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her clone " take this! KAMEHAMEHA!" screamed Caulifla.

The clone disappeared, and Vados saw what she did and began to move her staff. Caulifla returned in her base form suddenly she felt something burning inside her body as she started to sweat a lot and fell towards the ground. She saw her surroundings began to change and saw Vegito unconscious. She crashed into the ground and saw the Vegito was still breathing " V-Vegito you're alive!" Yelled Caulifla as she slowly stood up and began to run towards Vegito bleeding from her left leg. She suddenly fell on top of him " I-I was a-able to defeat my o-own c-clone" said Caulifla she saw the blood was dripping out from him, she removed the blood from her face " Veg-" Caulifla falls unconscious on top of Vegito.

 **Unknown Planet**

Vados looked at Caulifla " I need to heal her fast before she dies" said Vados. She put her staff in her head " it looks like they're going to get stronger after I heal them " said Vados. She moves away and saw another saiyan girl trying to attack her when she immediately stops and walks towards Caulifla and Vegito. She saw that they were unconscious she sat down and tried to wake them up, she put her hand on Caulifla and felt something wet touching her fingers.

She was in shock and saw the Caulifla have multiple stabs and she was bleeding a lot. She touched her abdomen and felt her hand was cover with blood " Caulifla what happened! wake up! You can't die here!" screamed Kale. She gently tried to wake her up as she put her face on her shoulder " No you can't die here!" shouted Kale. She saw that Vegito was unconscious and gently put Caulifla on the ground.

She immediately walked towards Vegito and saw he was injured too, she then fell to the ground. She touched Vegito injuries and saw he was also bleeding " wake up Vegito!" screamed Kale . She slaps him without holding back " I thought you were going to find her and protect her! But you didn't protect her why did I assumed you were the strongest person alive! Why does she have to suffer because of you!" screamed Kale.

Vados looked at her " its not his fault that Caulifla is hurt, I decided to capture her and test her strength" said Vados. Kale heard and quickly stood up twisting around hoping to attack the stranger" you stupid bitch how dare you hurt my friends!" screamed Kale while she began to throw multiple energy blasts. She saw Vados dodging all her attacks she immediately transformed into Super Saiyan " stop fighting , the more time you waste fighting me, the higher the possibility the Caulifla and Vegito is going to die" said Vados. Kale quickly flew towards her " omega blaster!" yelled Kale throwing the energy blast. Vados dodged the attack and saw the energy blast shooting into space, she could hear multiple planets getting destroyed " it looks you destroyed a whole solar system with that one energy blast, luckily none of those planets had any inhabitants, so I don't have to use my do-over" said Vados she immediately grabbed Kales arm and threw her to the ground.

Kale was getting angry that she immediately started punching the ground screaming " why I'm so useless! Why I can't protect my friends!". She looked at Caulifla " she only wanted to be as strong as Vegito! She wanted to make him proud for training her all this time!" screamed Kale. She began to punch the ground and electricity began to appear around her. She stood up " I'm going to avenge her! You are going to pay for hurting them!" screamed Kale the bright light appeared, Kale looked at herself and saw she was surrounded by electricity.

" I can't believe this, I was able to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Kale. She then attacks Vados, but she easily dodges all her attacks and touches her forehead which makes her fall unconscious. Vados looked at her "Kale was able to transform into Super Saiyan two huh?" said Vados. She walks towards Caulifla and Vegito and senses that they were still alive " good now I need to heal them before its too late" said Vados.

Cabba saw Kale was unconscious he immediately transformed into Super Saiyan and flies towards her. Vados blocks his punches by only using her staff. He looked up and saw her " Lady Vados what are you doing here," said Cabba. He stepped back " the last time I saw you was at Supreme Kai's home planet, and you told me information of the criminal that was causing wars in different planets," said Cabba. Vados looked at them she touches them with her staff immediately healing them.

Kale saw her and instantly transformed into Super Saiyan two but Caulifla quickly grabbed her hand " Kale you don't have a chance against her just calm down" said Caulifla. Vegito walks in front of them " who are you? Why did you kidnap Caulifla?" Asked Vegito " My name is Vados I'm the attendant and martial arts teacher of the God of Destruction Champa" said Vados. She looked at Caulifla " my reason to capture Caulifla was to test her strength, I know Vegito is a powerful saiyan but I don't know nothing about you" said Vados.

Vegito saw the Kale was angry " Kale why are you so angry" said Vegito. Kale grabs Caulifla's hand and removes the pieces of her pants covering her abdomen and her leg. He saw she had blood stains " you were fighting?! " said Vegito " yes it was a clone of my self, but I was able to defeat her" said Caulifla. Vegito walks towards her and hugs her" good, I'm glad you were able to defeat her" said Vegito as Caulifla was blushing. Vados walks towards them " I was observing you all, I was wondering how strong you all were going to get because you guys are training with Vegito" said Vados.

Vados told them to sit down " l created a perfect place that you all can train to test your strength and increase in a short time" said Vados. She continued talking " if I see that you are strong enough I will train you all," said Vados. Caulifla walked back " Vegito let's go with her, she's the teacher of the God of Destruction imagine how much stronger we are going to become if we train under her," said Caulifla. Vegito looks at her " okay let's go" said Vegito. They walked towards her " we agreed to go to the place so we can train and become stronger" said Vegito.

They put their hands on Vados's shoulder, they then start flying towards space. Caulifla looked around and saw they were flying in space " watch out, if you step off you're going to die" said Vados. Vegito quickly grabs Caulifla she immediately gets embarrassed. She felt the Vegito was holding her tight not letting her go, he got closer to her and whispered " sorry I wasn't there to protect you" said Vegito. Caulifla kept quiet as she turned around and whispered back " is not your fault" said Caulifla she quickly kisses him on his cheek.

Cabba and Kale saw what happen they started smiling at her. Caulifla quickly turns around and saw the Vados was laughing at her. Vados looked at her " saiyans are so complicated that they don't even understand their own feelings" said Vados. Caulifla was embarrassed " Vegito can you still teach me your techniques though" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " yes I will still train you" said Vegito.

 **Vados Training Location**

They started approaching a large green planet and soon landed " this is the place that you all are going to use to train" said Vados. Caulifla saw the new view Kale quickly flew up and saw different training arenas. Vados looks at them " I created this location for the purpose to make you all stronger, each course of training is going to challenge your body and strategies before I go to Champa's Home Planet I'm going to show you the Cabin" said Vados.

They walked towards the cabin " whoa it looks amazing" said Caulifla. They enter to the Cabin Vados walks towards a room " this room is for Kale all your clothes is here plus I make the same training outfit plus it has my signature showing that you all training under me" said Vados. They walk towards another room " this one is for Cabba the same thing you clothes and training outfit is in the closet" said Vados.

They walked towards another room they saw the room it was too big for one person and the bed it was too big " this room is for Caulifla and Vegito" said Vados. Caulifla got extremely embarrassed " can we have separate rooms please" said Caulifla. Vados looked at her " no if I do that I need to rebuild the Cabin and that's too much work for me so just accept your feelings the same thing with you Vegito" said Vados.

They exited the room Vegito walks in front of her " why are you so interesting in training us" said Vegito. Vados stared at them " easy if Champa continued to be lazy I'm going to get a new God of Destruction and I already have two candidates for the title, the first candidate is Vegito you have a lot of good techniques plus you are a powerful mortal I only need to train you and you will surpass the power of Champa" said Vados.

Vados looked at Caulifla " my second candidate is Caulifla, you were able to master all the transformation and techniques without any problems plus you're almost the same power level as Vegito I only need to train you the same way as Vegito" said Vados. Caulifla quickly responded " no thank you I don't want to take the responsibility of destroying planets plus I'm a saiyan it doesn't fit right to me, destroyer of planets," said Caulifla.

Vados looked at Vegito " what about you I know Saiyans from universe seven used to work with Frieza by killing the natives and selling the planets" said Vados " no thanks, I'm not interested in being the God of Destruction" said Vegito. She looked at another direction " that's fine for me, I'm still going to treat you two as Gods of Destruction candidates so I can threat him if he doesn't do his job" said Vados as she exits the Cabin and travels towards Champa's Home Planet.

They exited the Cabin and saw the Vados was already gone Vegito looked at Caulifla " tell me what happens in the battle with your clone" said Vegito. Caulifla quickly laid down on the ground, Vegito sat down next to her " are you going to tell me what happened?" said Vegito when Caulifla looked at him "okay I will tell you if you promise you won't get angry at me". " ok I promise" replied Vegito

Caulifla told him everything when Vegito suddenly stood up and hugged her " I'm not angry at you but don't use Kaio-Ken as a regular technique, use it only when your life is in danger. Though I'm proud you were able to learn it just by watching me, " said Vegito. He released her from the hug and looked at Kale " I'm proud of you two Kale when Cabba told me that you transformed into Super Saiyan two" said Vegito. Caulifla was surprised " yes I was able to transform into Super Saiyan two when I saw you two almost die. I thought I was going to the loss you both" said Kale tearing up. Caulifla saw she was about to start crying, she quickly hugged her " I'm so proud of you Kale" said Caulifla. Kale smiled at her " thank you, sis, I still want to be as strong as you, so I still need to train even more than before" said Kale.

Cabba walks towards them " nice now I'm the only one who needs to transform into Super Saiyan two, let's look around this place" said Cabba. They entered to the Cabin Kale went into her room and saw a closet when she opened she saw similar clothes as hers, she exits her room and walks with the rest " it looks like my room it has all my clothes and my training outfit" said Cabba.

Caulifla quickly ran towards her room and saw that they were two closets she saw hers and the other one is Vegito's. She saw one big bed, then turned around " Vegito you sleep on the right side if you go to my side I'm going to kick you off _My_ bed," said Caulifla. Vegito nodded, and they went outside of the Cabin they saw multiple signs.

Vegito and Caulifla walked towards a training arena when they suddenly fell down. Vegito saw that Caulifla was wearing a weird suit and looked at himself " what the hell is this! The weight of the gravity suit is too much for me!" screamed Caulifla angrily. Vegito looked up, and mirror activates itself " My gravity suit is one thousand times gravity and Caulifla, yours is five hundred times gravity," said Vegito.

Caulifla was in shock " what I can't move at all! you two don't come here" said Caulifla. She tried to transform into Super Saiyan, but she wasn't able to transform when another sign appears " in this training arena you are not able to transform into Super Saiyan" read the sign. Vegito tried to stand up, but the gravity immediately pushed him down. Caulifla was getting tired " stop right now!" screamed Caulifla then the gravity suits disappeared " Caulifla are you okay?" said Vegito. They stood up and walked away from the training arena " wow my first time I struggle gravity" said Vegito.

Caulifla tried to relax her muscles " yeah you're right the gravity suit is super heavy I think it's good training arena to train and increase our power in a faster pace" said Caulifla. They walked in different locations and saw different training arena. Vegito stops walking " I wonder what is her goal of bringing us here, even when we decided to reject her offer to be the Gods of Destructions but she's still going to treat us as Gods of Destruction candidates," said Vegito.

Caulifla looks at him " I know she's a weird person, but it doesn't matter " said Caulifla. She looks down " the only important thing is getting us stronger," said Caulifla. They returned to the Cabin " Vegito, let's go back to the same arena tomorrow" said Caulifla. Vegito looks at her "Gotcha " said Vegito as they entered to the Cabin.

They entered, Cabba goes to the kitchen and saw a refrigerator full of food. Cabba put the food on the table he saw Kale walking towards him "Cabba can I help you?" asked Kale " do you even know how to cook?" replied Cabba " no I don't have any experience" said Kale. She looks down " yes you can help me just watch how I prepare the food," said Cabba "okay!" reply she quickly grabs a knife and began cutting the meat.

After two hours they were plates of food ready. Caulifla quickly grabbed one and eat it all then she suddenly stopped chewing her food " Cabba this is disgusting" said Caulifla " I'm sorry sis I was the one who cooked most of the food" said Kale looking down " I thought it was going to be okay" said Kale " its okay Kale if I were in your place I would get the same results I was never interested in learning how to cook" said Caulifla.

Kale pointed the food she made so they can avoid but she saw Cabba eating it " Cabba you are going to get sick" said Kale " no I will be fine you did your best to cook this it would be a waste to throw it all away" said Cabba. Kale was embarrassed what Cabba told her " Kale you should learn how to cook with Cabba so when he goes to a mission he already has food that you prepare for him," said Caulifla with teasing voice.

Vegito finishes eating his food and walked to his room, he saw the bed had a line the separated the side of Caulifla and his side. Caulifla entered the room and touches Vegito's shoulder " I'm going to sleep on the left side and you're going to sleep on the right." said Caulifla. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile, in the night Vegito was already sleeping he felt a punch on his face. He slowly opens his eyes and saw Caulifla was next to him. He gently moves her hand when she quickly kicks him " Caulifla are you awake" said Vegito. Caulifla began to move around and put her hand on top of his face. He was having a hard time sleeping because she was moving too much " Caulifla stop moving I want to go to sleep" said Vegito with a tired voice.

Vegito tried to sleep and received another punch. He looked at her and tried to get out of the bed, but suddenly Caulifla grabs him. He saw she was giving him a tight hug " please don't leave Vegito," said Caulifla while she was asleep. She gets closer at Vegito and puts her face on his chest. Vegito looked at her and patted her head and saw she was smiling " Caulifla you're a difficult person to understand " said Vegito while poking her cheek. Vegito saw the Caulifla stopped moving " finally I can go to sleep" said Vegito.

In the morning Vegito woke up and saw feet on his face. When he noticed they belonged to Caulifla she immediately kick him. Vegito moved her feet she quickly put her feet in his face again " Caulifla was-" suddenly her feet was inside his mouth when Caulifla felt something wet touching her toes she jumped up and saw Vegito staring at her " who are you fighting in the night?! you attacked me for nowhere and then hugged me" said Vegito. Caulifla quickly got embarrassed and looked at him " t-then go to sleep on the floor! " said Caulifla. Vegito laid down " no I don't want to sleep uncomfortably " said Vegito.

Caulifla ignores his comments he looked at her closet and grabbed her training outfit as she goes to a bathroom to change. She exits and sees Vegito was already outside. They went to the training arena. Caulifla began to breathe slowly and prepared herself for the training. As soon as they entered they quickly fell " it looks like the gravity suits weight is the same as yesterday's, you have some tips on this kind of gravity?" said Caulifla.

Vegito also struggled. Caulifla looked at him " okay I will try to relax my muscles, so I will be able to move around" said Caulifla. She slowly looked and she began to move but the gravity suit was forcing her down to the ground but she kept her balance " I'm not going to give up" said Caulifla.

Kale and Cabba walked towards the training arena and saw a sign " training arena: lift the stone and walk around the track and also transformation is not allowed" read the sign. They walked over there and saw two stones when he walked towards the corner and saw a lake below them. They got closer and understood the directions Cabba and Kale put their hands on the stones. Cabba tried to lift " what the hell! this weighs a lot," said Cabba. Kale looks at him " you're right this weighs a lot" said Kale. When they looked back and saw the track disappeared, they quickly tried to move, but they were moving too slow they fell towards the lake.

Kale saw she was in the water and saw the Cabba was already floating. She swims towards him when Cabba looks at her " you want to try again" said Kale. Cabba agrees with her " when we take a break let's jump over here" said Cabba. Kale flies towards the track and sees that Cabba followed her, and the track reappears again. They walked towards the stones and put their hands on them. They focused their strength and slowly lifted and slowly but surely began to walk. Kale looked back and saw the track began to disappear once again. " Cabba the road started to fade let's do our best to continue with our training!" said Kale

Meanwhile, they were walking around and felt the gravity of the suits was pushing them. She looked at him " let's keep at it on our training so we can master this gravity stuff! " said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " ok, but when I see you that you're already tired we're going to stop training and rest" said Vegito. After six hours of training Vegito and Caulifla laid down on the ground " stop" said Caulifla when suddenly she didn't felt any weight on her. She stood up and saw the Vegito did the same thing " Woah my body felt so light" said Caulifla while doing multiple kicks. When she sensed the energy of Kale and Cabba, they started to fly to them.

They saw the Cabba and Kale were relaxing in the lake. She quickly flew towards them and jumped into the water. She was relaxing in the water Vegito went to them as well and began to swim Caulifla's way " Vegito this is the life, training and then relax in the lake, bad thing is I feel weird using my training outfit" said Caulifla.

Caulifla looked up " it would be better if I have a swimsuit, but we are not here to relax but here to become stronger," said Caulifla. Kale swims towards Caulifla and saw she was relaxing. Kale quickly grabs her " Vegito imagine Caulifla with a swimsuit, do you think she'd look good with a swimsuit?" said Kale with a teasing voice. Caulifla saw the mischievous smile and saw the Cabba was swimming towards him " Cabba are you interested in watching Kale in a swimsuit" said Caulifla.

Cabba looks at Kale, but she quickly swims towards him and punches him " stop imagining me with a swimsuit" said Kale embarrassed. Cabba looks at them " I have to go, Renso called me saying I have multiple missions with Frost plus it seems our King wanted to talk with me about something important" said Cabba. Caulifla looked at him " okay bye before you go can you tell my workers to bring some swimsuits for Kale and me" said Caulifla. Cabba looked at her " fine I will tell them" said Cabba.

Vegito and Cabba left and headed to the Cabin. They came across a spaceship and decided to enter to the spaceship they were a letter that read "this map it has the location of this planet when I want to return I would be able to find it without any problem" from Vados. Vegito left the spaceship and Cabba turned on the spaceship and went towards space. Vegito flies towards the lake and swims towards Caulifla " when we finish training we are going here to relax ok?" said Vegito. Caulifla nodded, and Kale looked at them " so that means I going to be training with you two" said Kale " yes you are going to be okay" replied Caulifla.

When they saw it was already dark, they decided to go back to the Cabin. She looked at them " who is going to make dinner" said Caulifla. Vegito looks another direction " let's have Vegito make our food" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " no I don't have any experience with making food I know that Kakarot tried many times, but at the end, he burned, and Vegeta was training most of his time" said Vegito

Caulifla started to think " sis Caulifla can you help me cook I'm going to try again, " said Kale. Caulifla looked at Vegito " what kind of food do you not like" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " it doesn't matter I eat anything that is good" said Vegito. Caulifla look at him " don't complain when I make something you don't like" said Caulifla "I'm fine with me anything you make " replied Vegito .Caulifla was blushing " let's move to the kitchen Kale" said Caulifla pushing her.

They were already in the kitchen Caulifla grabbed a bag of food " I think that's enough for tonight" said Caulifla " is it your first time cooking" asked Kale " yes, my mother always would try to teach me to cook, but I always told her no because I was never interested." said Caulifla. She began to cook and saw there were different types of spices " it doesn't matter" said Caulifla she grabbed multiple bottles of spices and mixed them with the food. Kale saw what she was doing " sis I think you're adding too much spice into the food," said Kale. Caulifla looked at her " its going to be ok" replied Caulifla.

They brought multiple plates of food. They waited to start to eat when they saw Vegito first eat a piece of steak. _Wh- is she trying to kill me?! this meat is too raw_ thought Vegito. Caulifla began to eat she a piece of meat and immediately went outside and throw it back up. She came back and saw the Vegito was still eating " Vegito I know you don't like the food so just stop forcing yourself" said Caulifla. Vegito smiled at her " it's okay, some of the food wasn't cooked right and the other ones you added to much spice but most likely you've never cook in you life huh" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him " Alright no I haven't, but I don't care about that kind of stuff, I'm more worried about training and increasing my power" said Caulifla.

They finished eating they walked to the room. Caulifla grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change clothes. Caulifla laid down on the bed and saw Vegito was ready to go to sleep. She looks at him " Vegito can we fight again? I want to see how strong I've became after defeating my clone.." said Caulifla. Vegito closed his eyes " okay, but one condition, don't use Kaio-Ken in you super saiyan forms, it's far too dangerous for you" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him " o-okay I promise…good night" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " good night" said Vegito. They both fell asleep. Kale went outside and started to train by herself.

 **Champa Home Planet**

Vados sat down and used her staff to see what they were doing " so these two are sleeping together and Kale is training alone" said Vados. She walked around and began to think " what opponents should I throw at them, " said Vados.

She saw in her staff that Whis had gone to sleep and saw that Beerus was still sleeping " I'm going to use this opportunity to see these two fighters" said Vados. She began to travel towards universe seven.

 **Universe Seven ( year 773 Earth)**

Vados flies towards Earth and uses her staff to find Vegeta, "so this is the place" said Vados. She entered to the Capsule Corporation and began to walking around. She went to the yard and saw a strange building. She walks towards the strange building " So, that's Vegeta, let's check how strong he is" said Vados. She uses her staff and checks his abilities " so he has super saiyan and super saiyan two" said Vados.

She began to fly and travel towards King Kai planet. When King Kai suddenly felt an energy of a god. He went outside and saw her she started to walk towards him " wh-" Vados quickly touch his forehead and knocked him out. She enters to King Kai's house and saw Goku was asleep she analyzed him " so he already has the three transformations" said Vados.

She flew towards hell and looked at her staff " so these were their powerful opponents" said Vados. She walks towards them as they quickly noticed her approaching stood up. She without a warning attacks them and knocks them out, she put her staff in their heads and began to analyze " they're going to be perfect opponents for Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba I need to make sure that Vegito doesn't interfere in their fight" Vados. She leaves hell and flies back to universe six.

 **Universe Six ( year 773)**

 **Vados Training Location**

In the morning Vegito woke up and saw that Caulifla didn't hit him during in her sleep this time. He wakes her up Caulifla looked around Vegito started to laugh. Caulifla touches her face and felt drool on her face she quickly remove it. She stood up " g-good morning!" said Caulifla in embarrassment " good morning" replied Vegito. He grabs his training outfit, and Caulifla walks to the bathroom " I'm going to take a bath" said Caulifla as she enters to the showering room. Vegito was already done and walked outside and saw the Kale was training alone " good morning" said Vegito.

Kale turns around " good morning," said Kale. She sat down and saw Vegito has already seated next to her " Kale, you aren't not shy around Cabba and me?" asked Vegito. Kale looked at him "Not really, I learned how to get along with Cabba, and I have a lot of respect towards you" said Kale.

Caulifla walked over to them " let's go over there" insisted Caulifla. They walked towards the training arena, and suddenly Kale fell to the ground when she saw she was wearing a weird looking suit " Kale this is the gravity suits, I think yours is five hundred times gravity as well, like mines." said Caulifla struggling to stand up. She was able to move and saw the Vegito did the same thing.

 **Another Planet**

Cabba quickly flies towards Frost when he saw was surrounded fighting multiple opponents. He immediately throws many ki blasts at them. He got there "Hey Cabba! I guess you can see our situation is this group of pirates that came on this planet trying to capture the habitats and sell them as slaves," said Frost.

Cabba looked at him " okay Frost so what's the plan" asked Cabba. Frost showed him paper with a face on it " we need to find the leader of the invaders, and then force him to give up but, I hear rumors that he's a powerful opponent who destroys planets without any problems" said Frost.

Cabba with confidence smiled " don't worry I can easily defeat him" said Cabba. Frost smiled at him " it looks you are more confident with you power now huh". Cabba looks at him " I was training all this time to increase my power"

 **Vados Training Location**

In the afternoon Caulifla walked to her room and used her new training outfit and walked outside. Caulifla stared at Vegito " Vegito! finally I can show you how strong I am" said Caulifla excitedly. Vegito smiled at her " okay Caulifla do your best and show me how strong you are" said Vegito. The two of them were staring at each other with excitement for the fight, waiting, who will attack first.

 **Author Notes**

 **Transformations**

 **Vegito- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Kale- Ssjl1-ssjl2**

 **Cabba- ssj1**

 **If you like this story you are going to like the new story the I created ." Caulifla the Saiyan Warrior " I going to post the second chapter today**

 **Questions**

 **Ganondorf-Dose the shipping between vegito and caulifla have a name if not what name are u going to name the shipping between vegito and caulifla I asked it because I never heard the name of the shipping for this pairing before and great chapter by the way I know there will be more great and interesting things to come and I can see the shocked and suprised look on vegitos face once he finds out caulifla some how got stronger without him knowing a thing when it was vados (who's sister) helped trained her**

 **Answer- Caulifo or Vegifla**

 **Vados is going to test the strength of Caulifla by making her fight against a clone of herself**

 **Bobby Jenkins- yea me again also do tag teams in tournament of power for universe 6 and universe 7 please and just think about ok thank you.**

**Is going to be similar as the anime but is going to be eight participate for universe six and universe seven**

 **Goku4869- Great chapter But if caulifla is going to be as strong as vegito then u6 is going to destroy u7 in the tournament i mean with hit and vegito it's already one-sided as it's right?**

 **By the way you should check out a fic called ascending i think you might like it.**

 **Answer – Caulifla is almost at Vegito level because when they train together most of the time Vegito is not going to hold back against her . Caulifla from this story is different from the anime one of the reasons she going to have all techniques from Vegito like " Kaio-Ken" " Final Kamehameha" " spirit sword" and others techniques from Vegito . The Champa tournament so universe six top three strongest are going to be the last one to participate.**

 **Yes I read the story I think is good story**

 **Universe Six. Universe Seven**

 **Botamo 1. Majin Buu *cough* Krillin*cough ***

 **Frost. 2. Tenshinhan**

 **Auta Magetta 3. Goku**

 **Kale. 4. Piccolo**

 **Cabba. 5. Gohan**

 **Caulifla. 6. Android 18**

 **Hit. 7. Vegeta**

 **Vegito. 8. Monaka**

 **Blake Tourdner-I meant a Zamasu from DBX2(Dragonball XenoVerse 2) Trunks' Timeline when he Save Future Gohan life from 17 and 18 he gets Picked up by Zamasu and Goku Black before making a similar wish but with Vegito from Future Universe Six Then Kill Caulifla Cabba and Kale and then Met back up with Black and Zamasu heck when Zamasu fuses with Black then Vegito black fuses with them there power Quadruple s and The dual Vegitos's have to also fuse (this is a WIP) anyways great story so far I greatly enjoy and can't wait for more**

 **Answer- Is to early to tell information about the future trunks arc right now I'm writing about developing the relationship of Vegito/Caulifla and Cabba/ Kale then the battle of Champa is going to appear plus the Champa tournament is going to have important events because is going to show the they have four Saiyans with the ability to transform into Super Saiyan Blue plus they going to be four matches the is going to be the main event of the story.**

 **In the Champa tournament universe six is going to witness the power of Goku Super Saiyan Blue 10x Kaio-ken**

 **Universe Seven is going to witness Hit time skip ability.**

 **Vegito Super Saiyan Blue**

 **Caulifla is going to show them the results of training and fighting against Vegito Super Saiyan Blue.**

 **The four main fights the is going to happen in the Champa tournament**

 **Caulifla vs Vegeta**

 **Caulifla vs Goku**

 **Goku vs Hit**

 **Vegito vs Goku**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six ( year 773)**

Caulifla and Vegito were staring at each other. She releases more power in her base form she quickly flew at him and punched him multiple times. She immediately uses her right hand " spirit sword" screamed Caulifla. She created an energy sword and attacked Vegito without letting him defend himself. Vegito smiled he quickly grabbed her arm and threw her at the tree.

She notices she was near to the tree she immediately uses her right hand and cut the tree into pieces. She quickly turns around and saw the Vegito threw an energy blast at her she use instant transmission and appear next to him kicking in his back. She releases her spirit sword, and then attack at the same time.

The two hands crash against each other they were staring at each other intensely. The energy aura was getting bigger and moving more violently every second. Caulifla finds an opportunity she smiled and tried to punch him, but she immediately tricks him and kicked him in his stomach " Caulifla let's go to the next level," said Vegito with excitement in his voice.

They release their hands they began to power up the sky suddenly turned dark and lighting began to appear. They stop screaming, and thunder can hear from the distance. Theirs transformed into Super Saiyan form. She immediately ran at him, and she immediately uses her left hand and connects a hook in his forehead. She quickly began to attack him he blocks one of her attacks " eraser explosion!" screamed Caulifla. Vegito saw the energy blast he immediately reflects it and saw the Caulifla used instant transmission.

Vegito looked up and catch her feet " good Caulifla looks like you are fighting better than before, every time we fight against each other I can see that you are learning from your mistake from the last fight" said Vegito. She looked at him " thank you, but my goal is to defeat you" replied Caulifla. She quickly uses her hand and hit his right hand she was able to escape from him. She started to looked at him _what should I do I need to find a way to beat him_ though Caulifla.

Vegito quickly attacks her, but she blocked the attack, and she immediately uppercut him. He saw she was doing her best " Caulifla it looks you almost as strong as me" said Vegito. The two fist crash against each other the ground get easily destroyed by the shock waves. They began to fly towards the sky, Caulifla saw how Vegito was taking the fight seriously that she get more excited about the fight.

Caulifla smiled at him" thanks Vegito for helping me reach to this new level of power without you I would never discover my true potential," said Caulifla she transformed into Super Saiyan two she focused energy around her hand " spirit sword," said Caulifla as energy was surrounded her left hand. Vegito smiled at her and transformed into a super saiyan two " so what are the condition to win this fight" said Caulifla with a cocky smile on her face. Vegito looked at her " the first one who falls on the ground loss the fight " said Vegito.

Caulifla nodded and flew at him they immediately hit against each other she quickly grabs his arm and threw him towards the sky " final flash!" screamed Caulifla without holding back. Vegito saw the energy blast he quickly gathers energy " Final Kamehameha!" screamed Vegito.

The two energy beam crash against each other, Vegito was pushing the energy blast at Caulifla. She quickly uses instant transmission and punched in his gut. Vegito saw the energy blast going towards the ground he immediately use instant transmission and kicked the energy blast towards space. Caulifla looked at him " Vegito that was a reliable technique did you mix two technique to make the powerful attack" said Caulifla.

Vegito nodded " thanks for teaching all you techniques I'm going to create one similar as yours," said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " bring it on!" said Vegito with a cocky smile on his face. She began to focus on releasing more power she started to sweat from her face and saw the surrounding was starting to shake and a blue energy ball appears surrounded by electricity " this is my new technique! Bing Bang Kamehameha!" screamed Caulifla throwing the energy beam at Vegito. He looked at the new technique he waited for the energy beam crash against him he stops the energy beam.

Vegito began to move the energy beam and saw the Caulifla was pushing more energy into her attack. He began to scream and release more of his power he quickly kicked the energy beam at her. Caulifla saw the energy blast she immediately uses instant transmission and punches Vegito in his face. He blocks the second attack " good job Caulifla that was an impressive attack you are forcing me to use more of my power not like Super Buu the I can easily defeat him in my base form" said Vegito.

Caulifla looked at him with excitement " ok! I'm going to transform into Super Saiyan three I want to use all my power against you!" said Caulifla with excitement. Vegito let her transform into her Super Saiyan three form she started to scream, and the planet began to shake violently. She stops yelling and saw her hair was near on her waist. Vegito looked at her " you still have some trouble transforming into Super Saiyan three, but you have time to master it" said Vegito.

Caulifla looked at him " you right about that, but I'm not going to give up" said Caulifla with a proud voice. She began to attacked she punched and saw he immediately blocked her attack causing a shock wave. They continue fighting against each other Vegito raised his hand " big bang attack!" screamed Vegito. The energy blast went at her she kicked the energy blast towards another direction. She used her instant transmission and immediately connected a hook and immediately did the butterfly kick and then uppercut him. Vegito saw his mouth was bleeding a little bit he quickly removes the blood from his mouth.

Caulifla felt she was getting tired of being in her super saiyan three form. She quickly reacts and blocked the first attack, and she tried to hit him, but Vegito stops her attack. They began to push against each other she quickly moves and kicked him on his legs she threw herself towards him using all her strength. Vegito crashes towards the ground and saw the Caulifla was breathing harder and was sweating a lot. She returns in her base form " I won!" said Caulifla with a smile. She felt her body was heavier and saw her arms was shaking she was getting closer to him. Vegito felt her breathing near his neck, and she falls unconscious on top of him.

Vegito turned into his base form and gently pick her up he slowly flew to the Cabin. Kale saw the Caulifla was unconscious " what happen?" asked Kale. Vegito looked at her " we were fighting against each other can you change her clothes into more comfortable clothes" said Vegito. Caulifla slowly opens her eyes " I'm okay I just want to take a bath" said Caulifla. Vegito looked that she was tired of fighting against him" ok Kale go with her I'm going to be outside so I can train by myself," said Vegito.

Kale helps her walked into her room and entered the bathroom she remove the clothes and turns on the water. Kale removed her clothes and sat down next to her. Caulifla was enjoying the hot water touching her back " so how was the fight?" asked Kale. Caulifla close her eyes " it was intense I felt the I began to push my limits when I fought him" said Caulifla. Kale look at her "what do you think of Vegito" asked Kale with a teasing voice.

Caulifla was blushing " he good fighter, he treat me different from other Saiyans, and he is helping me surpass my limits," said Caulifla. Kale saw she was blushing and poke her cheeks " then why are you blushing" said Kale. She immersed into the water trying to hide her face " what about you with Cabba I know you two are getting along" said Caulifla trying to invade the question. Kale suddenly looks down and saw the water reflection the she was blushing " s-stop he only a friend," said Kale in a shy voice.

Caulifla stood up and grabbed a towel she slowly opens the door and looked around "Vegito is outside so is okay to leave the bathroom " said Caulifla. Kale grabbed the second towel as she dried herself. She grab her clothes and put it on and sat down on the bed meanwhile Caulifla went towards her closet and grabbed her pajamas. She immediately dresses herself and went to the kitchen when suddenly she smells something burning " what the hell! The smell is disgusting!" shouted Caulifla. She walked into the kitchen and Vegito was getting angry he threw the food and threw a ki blast destroying the food the he make. Caulifla looked at Vegito trying to make food she started to laugh" what is this are you trying to make coal or trying to kill us with food poison" said Caulifla while she was laughing at him

Caulifla saw a shadow and saw the Vados was here. She eat piece of burnt meat she quickly throw up, and she clean her mouth " now let's talk about this place I bring you all here because I'm tired the Champa doesn't do anything and he only cares about food so in this place is designed to increase your power after five years you all are going to fight against Champa if you were able to show me that you were able to make Champa fight you seriously them after the battle I will train you all" said Vados.

Caulifla stood up " what! When!" said Caulifla with excitement. Vados looked at her " whenever Champa wakes up from his nap time" said Vados. Kale was shaking in fear " Caulifla the God of Destruction is a dangerous person I hear stories about him he destroys the planet without any reason" said Kale.

Caulifla gets closer at Vegito " imagine fighting somebody the powerful someone that can challenge you and he force you to use all you power against him" said Caulifla with a excited voice. Vegito started to think and looked at her " ok Vados we are going to do our best to gain more power to prepare us for the fight against Champa the God of Destruction" said Vegito. Vados stood up and move her staff creating multiple plates of food " one more thing I'm going to test Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla strength so one of this day you three are going to fight a former enemy of Vegito, and he can't interfere now I'm going to leave and enjoy the food the I created for you all" said Vados as she disappears.

Caulifla looked at Vegito " so how many enemies you have in the past" asked Caulifla. Vegito started to think " it was only Super Buu but if she knows the I'm the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarot it must be Frieza or Cell," said Vegito. He looked at her " let's continue our training but right now let's eat" said Vegito. They started to eat and enjoy the food " is not bad, but I prefer Cabba making our food" said Kale.

 **One Month Later**

 **Vados training location**

When Cabba arrived at the Cabin, he knocked on the door when Kale opens the door and saw a small saiyan girl. Kale was looking at Cabba "she my sister I bring her here because she wanted to meet you all plus my parents ask me to take care of her because they have an urgent mission" said Cabba.

Kale saw the girl smiling at her " plus the King give me a special mission it was to check if other Saiyans have the ability to transform into Super Saiyan after he hears multiple rumors the I was able to transform into Super Saiyan, he decided to give me this particular mission" said Cabba.

The small saiyan girl walked in front of Cabba " hello my name is Yamine, and I'm six years old" said Yamine while bowing at Kale. She looked at her and saw she was wearing a traditional saiyan dress " Hi my name is Kale" said Kale. Yamine suddenly was surprised she quickly walked at her and jumped on her back " so cool I hear from my brother that you have cool transformation and he always talk something good about you" said Yamine with excitement voice.

Yamine saw the Kale was blushing " I was joking he told me about you and the others" said Yamine in teasing voice. She ran inside the Cabin " I'm sorry my sister like to tease other people" said Cabba. Yamine saw two others Saiyans talking to each other she quickly ran towards them and sat down on the female laps she look up " my name is Yamine I'm the younger sister of Cabba" said Yamine. Caulifla saw the girl sitting on her laps " Hi my name is Caulifla and his name Vegito" said Caulifla smiling at her.

Yamine saw Vegito " when you two are going to get married my brother told me that you two spend most of the time together," said Yamine knowing the Caulifla would get embarrassed. Vegito looked at Caulifla and saw she was blushing " w-what are you talking about" said Caulifla. Yamine looked at her " my mom told me when two Saiyans spend to much time together it means they were going to get married and then after that they going to make babies" said Yamine with an innocent smile on her face.

Caulifla was getting more embarrassed " m-makkking b-babies w-with V-Vegito" said Caulifla having a hard time trying to comprehend the situation. She turned around and saw the Vegito was in shock Cabba ran towards them " I'm sorry my sister like teasing other people" said Cabba bowing towards them. Yamine turned around and walked at Cabba " is fun to tease your friends" said Yamine smiling at his older brother. Caulifla calms down " Cabba why did you bring you younger sister here," said Caulifla.

Cabba told what happen " oh so the King is going to make a new program, so the new generation has the power to transform into Super Saiyan," said Caulifla. Vegito stood up "ok I will train her but don't let her got to the training arena over there is more difficult for her," said Vegito. Cabba has a bag of clothes " Kale can my sister sleep in your room" said Cabba. Kale saw the energetic saiyan girl playing with the hair of Caulifla " yes is okay" said Kale.

Yamine enters to the room and saw Kale bed " you can put your clothes in the closet" said Kale. Yamine quickly put her clothes in the closet she quickly grabbed her saiyan outfit. Kale saw the outfit " I remember wearing this kind of outfit when I was the same age as you" said Kale. Yamine looked at her " what you went the same school like me that so cool" said Yamine with excitement.

Yamine looked at her " when I'm going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan?" asked Yamine with an innocent smile. Kale looked at her "it's hard to explain but listen what Vegito is going to teach you and tried you best" said Kale. Yamine walked outside and saw the Cabba was talking with Vegito " ok Yamine show me you full strength I want to see if you are strong enough to transform into Super Saiyan" said Vegito.

Yamine started to power up and releasing all her power when white aura appears around her. Vegito senses her energy, _so her power level is the same as my son Goten_ though Vegito " who teach you how to fight " said Vegito. Yamine looked at him " my parents and teachers I'm not the strongest in my class" said Yamine. Vegito was surprised she wasn't the strongest " you will be able to transform, but you need a little of training to archive it" said Vegito.

Vegito looked at Cabba " Cabba go with the other two and start training with them" said Vegito. Cabba nodded and flew towards the energy of Kale. Yamine was looking at Vegito " ok let's have a sparring match I'm not going to attack, but if you can hit me you can tell me what to do as a reward" said Vegito.

Yamine looked at him with a smile and put in her fighting stance " ok Vegito I'm ready to fight" said Yamine. She quickly flew at him and attacked him multiple times when she saw the Vegito was dodging all her attack. Vegito looked at her " don't get angry focus on your speed them gather all your strength and hit the opponent without holding back" said Vegito observing her fighting style.

Yamine flew at him and quickly began to attack him. Vegito saw that she wasn't fighting like an amateur " tried to attack me faster you moving too slow" said Vegito while dodging her attack. She continues attacking him she raised her hand " Final shine attack!" screamed Yamine

Vegito looked at her and saw she was trying her best. He saw she decided to throw an energy blast _fine I'm going to let her get a hit on me_ though Vegito. Yamine saw the opportunity she quickly kicked him his left arm. She began to jumped with excitement " yes I won" said Yamine. Vegito looked at her " you only won because I let you hit me" said Vegito.

Yamine get angry and punch him " it doesn't matter," said Yamine angry. She jumped on his back and whispered on his ear. He was in shock " you stated that you were going to do anything if I was able to get a hit against you" said Yamine. They walked back to the Cabin and saw the Caulifla was eating Vegito walked at her. Caulifla already finishes eating, as she stood up. He stops her and put his hands around her waist he gets closer to her and kisses her.

Vegito finish kissing her Caulifla was in shock, and her face was red as a tomato " w-what are you doing!" shouted Caulifla while punching at him. Yamine started to laugh " I won in a bet, so I told him to kiss you," said Yamine. Caulifla was getting more angry " what it was your first kiss," said Yamine with a teasing voice. Caulifla was looking in another direction " is none of your business!" shouted Caulifla angry.

Caulifla looked at Vegito " you shouldn't listen t-" suddenly Yamine pushes her causing her to crash at Vegito. She opens her eyes and saw she was kissing Vegito again she looked up and saw the girl disappear. She stood up and quickly ran towards her room. She saw the Vegito enter into the room and sat down next to her when they were an awkward moment " so-" Caulifla interrupted " is okay is only a prank from Yamine " said Caulifla.

In the middle of the night, she woke up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She walked back towards her room and saw the Vegito was still sleeping. She laid down next to him and looked at him as her heart began to move faster than before " I don't understand this feeling the closer I get to you my heart starts pumping like crazy " said Caulifla. She gets closer to his face and kisses him on his cheek. She laid down next to him she was staring at him she gets closer and put her face on his chest. She remains looking at him the she falls to sleep while hugging him.

In the morning when Vegito woke up and saw the Caulifla was sleeping next to him while hugging him. He gently wakes her up she stood up and stretch " what are we going to do today," said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " we are going to train together while Cabba and Kale train with Yamine" said Vegito.

They went outside and saw the others were ready to train "Cabba and Kale train with Yamine I'm going to train with Caulifla today" said Vegito. Cabba saw the Yamine quickly ran at him " I'm ready brother" said Yamine while Kale looked at them " ok do you best at you training" said Kale to Caulifla. She nodded " do you best Kale and teach her how to transform into Super Saiyan," said Caulifla when she saw the Vegito began to fly she quickly followed him.

They arrived at the training arena she looked at Vegito " so what are you going to teach me" said Caulifla " I'm going to teach you three-technique the first one is Kaio-Ken I know you were able to used before, but you didn't master it, the second technique is the spirit bomb, and the last technique you are going to learn is the fusion dance but you need a partner, so Kale is going to help you learn this useful technique" said Vegito.

 **Author Notes**

 **Yamine Basic information**

 **Yamine= Yam(Vegetable)**

 **Yamine is the younger sister of Cabba**

 **Six years old**

 **Yamine base form = Goten base form**

 **Votes for Caulifla and Kale fusion name**

 **Caulifle**

 **Caulikale**

 **Kalela**

 **Kalifla**

 **In two or three weeks is going to be the next chapter so the name with the most votes is going to be the official name of the fusion of Caulifla and Kale**

 **Question**

 **Guest-Do a Vegito Caulifla lemon chapters**

 **Answers- in this story they not going to be any lemons two of my reason my friend who help me fix my grammatical errors she don't like to read anything the have lemon scenes and the second I think is against fanfiction regulations to write the kind of story's.**

 **Is to early for that they like each other plus Vados is going to be the person pushing them to start a relationship because she bored.**

 **limit breaker-Did there will be baseball event?**

 **Yes I'm going to write three events is going to happen after the Champa tournament the first event is Vegeta and Goku is going to visit Planet Sadala so they have a rematch against Caulifla and Vegito, the second is the baseball event and then the third events is about the adventures of Goten, Trunks and Yamine visit different planets from universe six**

 **Jericho – Sevena- will Gogeta ever make an appearance to fight vegito**

 **Answer- Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta is going to appear when Vegeta and Goku visit Planet Sadala and have a rematch against Vegito.**


	12. Chapter 12

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six ( year 773)**

 **Vados Training Location**

They flew to the hill, and Caulifla looked at him " Caulifla tried to used Kaio-Ken" said Vegito. She began to power up and used her full power of her base form " Kaio-Ken!" screamed Caulifla. Her aura turned red" I'm going to show you something useful from this technique" said Vegito.

Vegito release all his power from his base form " Kaio-Ken times ten!" screamed Vegito. He looked at her " you can multiple the Kaio-Ken many times you want but remember the more you multiple you're going to receive more stress on your body" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him with excitement " so I can multiply the Kaio-Ken to get stronger" said Caulifla and saw her red aura disappear from her.

Caulifla focuses on her power " ok I'm going to tried again Kaio-Ken times ten!" screamed Caulifla her energy turned dark red, and her aura was getting stronger and was moving violently. She moved her hand and saw how much power she has " woah I love this feeling" said Caulifla. She raised her hand "Final flash!" screamed Caulifla. She threw the energy blast to the sky " good job Caulifla" said Vegito.

She quickly began to kick multiple times and saw the she was moving faster than before. She stops, and her red aura disappears she felt a little bit tired " ok now pay attention what I'm going to do" said Vegito. He fly to the sky and raised his two arms he began to collect energy around the planet, and blue energy ball appears he stopped and threw the spirit bomb to space " that was spirit bomb you focus the energy on you surrounding and collect into one attack or used the energy for yourself" said Vegito.

Caulifla flew to the sky and did similar pose " okay now tried to focus on gathering energy around this planet" said Vegito. Caulifla closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on collecting energy she began to sweat, and her hand began to shake when she opened her eyes and saw a small energy ball " I did it!" shouted Caulifla when she didn't pay attention and her spirit bomb disappear.

Vegito looked at her " you almost did it now tried again and tried to remain focus if you lose you concentration the spirit bomb is going to disappear" said Vegito. She looked at him " okay I will tried again" replied Caulifla. She focused on the energy around her and raised her hand she saw the spirit bomb growing. Vegito looked at her " Caulifla tried to throw the spirit bomb at me" said Vegito. She looked at him she threw the spirit bomb at him. Vegito saw the spirit bomb going at him he quickly kicked the spirit bomb to space.

Vegito saw the Caulifla didn't have any trouble creating a spirit bomb " I already teach you all my techniques" said Vegito. Caulifla quickly flew at him and give him a hug " thank you for teaching me all you techniques " said Caulifla smiling at him. He saw the Caulifla was blushing and he smiled at her. She was going to fly away " wait I forgot about technique, but you need a partner," said Caulifla.

Caulifla looked at him confused " this technique is useful when you fight against powerful enemies the technique is the fusion dance" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him " what! Fusion Dance" said Caulifla. Vegito knows what she was thinking " my son Goten and Trunks learn how to use the fusion dance and turn into Gotenks," said Vegito.

Caulifla looked at him " ok I will learn this technique it looks interesting" said Caulifla. They flew at Cabba and Kale. He saw Cabba was fighting against her sister. They quickly stop "hello Vegito I think my sister almost ready to transform into Super Saiyan but she need to train a little bit more," said Cabba. Vegito walked at her and pat her head " good job Yamine and Kale can you come with me Caulifla need a partner to learn this technique" said Vegito.

Kale nodded and followed Vegito and Caulifla to the same location that they were training. Vegito looked at them " the fusion dance is a technique of two fighter joining and turning into one being it only last for thirty minutes, but when you transform into Super Saiyan three is going to last for five minutes one more thing don't laugh at me when I'm going to show you the fusion dance" said Vegito.

He began to do show the technique Caulifla and Kale started to laugh at him " I'm sorry Vegito but is very funny" said Caulifla and Kale while laughing at him. Caulifla threw a camera at Vegito " ok when we complete the fusion dance take a picture I want to see the result" said Caulifla.

Vegito looked at her " Caulifla tried to lower your power it has to be the same as Kale" said Vegito. She nodded and began to lower her energy. Kale looked at her " are you ready sis" said Kale " yes I'm ready" replied Caulifla " fusion dance" said Caulifla and Kale when a bright light appears. He was in shock and saw a fat saiyan girl. He took a picture " it looks you made a mistake" said Vegito.

When the thirty minutes pass they got separated, and Vegito walked at them and show the picture " what the hell was that!" screamed Caulifla in an angry voice. Vegito looked at her "you two did something wrong remember one wrong step is going to get this kind of results the same thing happen to my sons " said Vegito.

Kale and Caulifla did it again when a light appear and he saw a skinny female saiyan , but she was having trouble moving " again" said Vegito. He laid down and waited for the fusion dance to be over. The thirty minutes already pass Vegito show the picture " what again! I never thought it be so difficult learn this technique " said Caulifla in a frustrated tone. Kale walked at her " sis should we tried again or give up" said Kale.

Vegito looked at them " I known the fusion dance is something embarrassed to performed but is important you can use this technique as a last resort against a powerful enemy" said Vegito. Caulifla sat down and looked at him " I hate this stupid technique" said Caulifla when she saw the Kale was looking around. He looked at her " what wrong?" asked Vegito "sorry sis is all my fault that we wasn't able to perform the fusion dance correctly" said Kale. Caulifla quickly stood up " is not you fault and most likely I did something wrong let's tried again," said Caulifla trying to give some confidence to Kale.

Kale looked at her " ok sis I'm going to tried my best" said Kale " okay let's do it again" replied Caulifla. She focuses on her dancing step " fusion dance" said Caulifla and Kale as her fingers touch at the same time and have the same pose. When a bright light appears, and Vegito sense a high energy in the direction suddenly the brightness was gone, and the female saiyan looked at him. He saw the result of the fusion she have similar hair style and skin tone as Caulifla, but the height it was the same as Kale. He looked at her she has similar clothes as Gotenks. The female saiyan open her eyes and have a cocky smile on her face" I'm not Caulifla or Kale my name is Kalifla the most powerful saiyan" said Kalifla with a cocky smile on her face. Vegito took a picture of Kalifla " I want to test my strength" said Kalifla .

She transform into Super Saiyan it was golden and greenish color " so this is my super saiyan form" said Kalifla. Vegito looked at her " so the mix of regular super saiyan form and the super saiyan form of Kale into one" said Vegito. She started to power up again turning into Super Saiyan two the lighting was green and was around her body.

She looked at herself " I want to show him the third transformation" said Kalifla. She flew at Cabba when they arrived Cabba quickly felt a massive energy signature the he turned around and he was in shock " who are you!?" asked Cabba. Vegito looked at him " her name is Kalifla is the fusion of Caulifla and Kale" said Vegito. She started to power up as the planet began to shake violently when she stop screaming she was already on her Super Saiyan Three . She was looking around and saw him " Vegito I want to test my strength against you" said Kalifla with excitement in her voice.

Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan two. She quickly flew at him and uppercut him. Vegito saw how strong she was he immediately uses instant transmission and began to attack her multiple times. He grabs her arm and threw her to the ground. She stood up and raised her hand " eraser final flash!" screamed Kalifla. She threw the energy blast against Vegito " Final Kamehameha" screamed Vegito the energy blast explode against each other. Kalifla flew at him but suddenly her body began to glow and suddenly Caulifla and Kale appear and Vegito quickly stop.

Caulifla flew at him " what happens I remember I was fighting against you" said Caulifla. Vegito took the camera and showed the picture of the fusion " Kalifla" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at the picture " so that her name Kalifla, Kale come here look at the fusion she looks badass" said Caulifla. She flew at her and saw the picture" so that Caulifla and me if we were one person " said Kale.

Cabba looked at them he walked at Vegito " I felt the I ready to transform into Super Saiyan two but some reason I wasn't able to achieved it" said Cabba. He looked at him " Cabba you are going to archive the second transformation you still have time so don't worried" said Vegito. Cabba nodded and flew at her sister and started to train with her. Vegito looked at Caulifla _she getting stronger every time we train and fight against each other if she continued like that her base from is going to be the same as me when I was fighting against Super Buu_ though Vegito.

 **Three months later**

 **Universe Six ( year 774)**

 **Champa Home Planet**

Vados saw her staff glowing she grabbed and activate when she saw two warriors fighting in universe seven" so it was today the Vegito was born let me check who he was fighting" said Vados. She looked in Beerus home planet and saw the Whis wasn't there "this is a perfect opportunity to see them fight my brother Whis is looking for food for Beerus when he wakes up from his nap" said Vados she prepares herself and travel to universe seven.

 **Universe Seven ( year 774)**

 **Earth**

Super Buu then flew at and grabs him by his neck, choking him, " Buu, please don't k-" Satan is unable to finish his sentence as Super Buu throws a ki blast at chest, immediately killing him. Vegito glares at Super Buu after staring at Mr. Satan's lifeless body on the ground, " What? Are you are not angry at me for killing the last human in this world?" Super Buu asked Vegito with a sinister smile on his face.

Vegito ignored his mocking comments while Super Buu stared at Dende's current location, he then faced Vegito once more," It looks like I'm killing him as well! Take this! Kamehameha!" Super Buu yelled out as the Ki blast headed towards Dende. Immediately Vegito flew towards Dende and quickly reflected the ki blast, effectively blocking the attack. He noticed the ki blast he quickly throw an energy blast. When Dende was in shock, he quickly uses instant transmission and punches Super Buu.

Meanwhile, Vados is watching the fight of Vegito and Super Buu " it seems the Super Buu is a perfect opponent for Caulifla I want to see if she can easily defeat his opponent" said Vados. She looked at them she quickly touches Vegito and falls unconscious. When Super Buu was in shock " who the hell are you!" screamed Super Buu. He tried to attack her but she quickly dodges him and punched him. He fall down to the ground she took her staff and touch his head " ok I have all his information" said Vados she flew at another location.

Vegito woke up and looked around " who was that I wasn't able to sense her energy," said Vegito. Super Buu stood up _I need to save my sons_ though Vegito. He continued attacking him and saw the Super Buu threw a piece of his body he let himself to get absorbed. Vegito touches the floor his body began to glow, and light appears. Goku saw Vegeta " Vegeta we need to fuse again!," shouted Goku. Vegeta stared at him and destroys his earring " shut up Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta.

They fly at them Vegeta quickly threw a energy blast at them separating from Majin Buu. When suddenly Majin Buu appear behind them " don't you dare to touch him!" shouted Super Buu. Vegeta started to laugh and cut the connection from Fat Buu. Super Buu began to shake and force them out of his body. Goku looked at him and saw Majin Buu changing into a smaller version when he looked he threw an energy ball he quickly picks up Dende and Vegeta " no! we are going to die!" shouted Goku when the Supreme Kai appear and quickly grab them.

He quickly uses instant transmission and went to the world of the Kais. Majin Buu immediately threw the energy ball against the planet. Vados saw the three unconscious Saiyans she immediately grabbed then and travel to the Home of the Kais. Vegeta looked at Goku " are you stupid! why you didn't save our sons instead you save the Namek child!" shouted Vegeta. Goku looked at him " Vegeta calm down I didn't have enough time to pick them up" said Goku.

Vados looked at them the she heals the older one and quickly threw at them. Vegeta turned around and saw Gohan going at him and he immediately move as Gohan crash against his father. Gohan stood up " what happen father," said Gohan. He looked at him " how did you get here" said Goku. Gohan looked around and saw he was in the world of the Kais he stood up and sense the energy of Goten and Trunks close to them.

Gohan was confused " I don't know," said Gohan when he saw the elder Kai looking in the crystal ball " it seems the fat Buu is fighting against, the smaller version of Buu," said elder Kai. When he saw the fat Buu don't have any chance to win "you three need to work together if you don't you going to lose the opportunity to revive the humans" said, Supreme Kai.

Goku started to power up and transform into Super Saiyan three. Vegeta was getting angry at Goku" you clown you told me that you weren't holding back, but you never fought me in your Super Saiyan three!" shouted Vegeta as he transforms into Super Saiyan two " father we need to kill him I know you want to fight him but we need to figure it out how to revived the humans" said Gohan. He transforms into mystic form when old Kai felt the energy of a God he left and follow the energy.

He saw Vados the attendance of Champa the God of Destruction from universe six . She walked at him " Vados what are you doing in universe seven" said Old Kai " is none of your business Kaishin and the two mortals is over there" said Vados pointing at them. The Old Kai saw Goten and Trunks unconscious next to the tree. Vados began to fly, and she looked at Goku and Vegeta " so Vegito is not going to exist in universe seven … Good he belongs to universe six" said Vados with a cruel smile on her face. She immediately travels to universe six.

Kid Buu appear Gohan quickly flew at him and punch him and threw him at Vegeta " take this bastard final flassh!" screamed Vegeta. Goku saw he was trying to escape he quickly use instant transmission and saw he was next to Vegeta "Kamehameha!" yelled Goku meanwhile Gohan decided to join " Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan. The three energy beam emerged into one attack and immediately killing Kid Buu.

Goku laid down " that was boring I wanted to fight him," said Goku " it doesn't matter we already defeat him," said Gohan. Vegeta told his ideas to Dende how to revived the humans they immediately travels to Namek and make the wish to restore planet Earth and revive the humans the got kill by Majin Buu.

They return home and saw the Mr. Satan was talking to fat Buu Vegeta immediately transform into Super Saiyan two " move weakling I'm going to kill him" said Vegeta he raised his hand " move now Idiot! I don't care if I have to kill you along with Majin Buu!" shouted Vegeta.

Mr. Satan immediately began at him" please don't kill him he a good person now," said while bowing at him. Gohan immediately walk between them " Vegeta give him a second chance if it causes any trouble we can easily defeat him" said Gohan. Vegeta looked at him " if he causes any trouble is going to be your own problem " said Vegeta he senses the energy of Bulma and Trunks he quickly flew at them.

Gohan saw his father and suddenly he falls down. He look up and saw Videl crying " you idiot! I thought you die in the fight against Majin Buu" said Videl while crying and she started to punch him on his face " I'm okay so stop crying" said Gohan "shut up you don't know how much I miss you in the other world" said Videl while punching him multiple times. Gohan removes her tears from her face and she was looking at him when suddenly she kiss him.

 **Universe Six ( year 774)**

 **Vados training location**

They were walking around and saw Vados in the sky suddenly they get separated. He saw he was with Yamine, he tried to walked to Caulifla, but an energy force blocked him. Yamine transform into Super Saiyan " final shine attack!" screamed Yamine she threw an energy blast at the energy force but nothing happens.

Vegito looked at Vados, and he quickly stop her " Yamine calm down" said Vegito " what we need to help them" said Yamine " they going to be okay" said Vegito looking at them. Vados looked at them "I decided to make multiple clones of Vegito former enemy your are going to fight against a opponent who can actually challenge you and test how strong you are" said Vados. Caulifla waited for his opponent he saw a strange creature. He saw Super Buu walking at her " Caulifla take this fight serious don't let him trick you," said Vegito. Caulifla looked at his opponent " Caulifla this is the clone of Super Buu but the difference he is more stronger than the original" said Vados.

Kale was waiting for his opponent and saw a strange creature " this opponent is Cell clone he is going to be stronger than the original " said Vados. Kale saw Cell clone walking at her she waited for him to attack. She saw the Cabba wasn't paying attention at his opponents" I'm going to be okay just pay attention in you battle" said Kale. Cell clone glare at her " I'm Perfect Cell you don't have a chance to defeat me you saiyan" said Cell he immediately flew at her. Kale quickly blocked his attack and kicked in his gut Cell clone immediately felt pain. Cell walked back " impossible I can't received a lot of damage by a simple attack" said Cell.

Cell clone immediately created multiple Cell jr " attack her now!" shouted Cell. Kale remembers Vegito and Caulifla fighting lesson she quickly dodges the first one and raised her hand " eraser cannon!" yelled Kale immediately eliminated the first one. Cell clone glare at her " what don't tell she stronger than Gohan in his Super Saiyan two" said Cell clone. The Cell jr quickly jump her she immediately hit them without holding back eradicating they body.

Cell clone prepare his tail he started to created more and immediately grab hers. They grab her legs and arms "finally I was able to catch you know let me steal your energy" said Cell clone. He immediately inject his tail into her arm " yes I can feel the energy going inside me" said Cell clone. Kale tried to attack, but suddenly she felt pain on her abdomen when she saw the Cell clone was stabbing her by using his hand "you're supposed to be death after I removed a lot of you energy" said Cell clone angry. Kale stares at him " I'm not going to die against a weak opponent" said Kale trying to save energy.

Cabba saw two opponents the look similar as Frost " this is Frieza and King Cold the same thing they are the stronger version of the original" said Vados. Cabba transforms into Super Saiyan and saw the Frieza was laughing at him " you filthy monkey I thought I kill you all " said Frieza clone. He quickly flew at him and attacks him, but Cabba easily blocks his attack and side kick him.

Meanwhile, Caulifla stared at him as she immediately use all her power of her base form. She flew at him and attacks him multiple times Super Buu raised his hand " I'm going to kill you!" screamed Super Buu clone. Caulifla reflects the energy blast she quickly uses instant transmission and kicked him in his gut "you think you can defeat me I was training with Vegito pushing my limits I'm not going to lose against some strange monster!" shouted Caulifla.

Caulifla quickly grabs his leg and threw him to the ground she flew at him she uses all her strength and kick him causing him to throw up blood. Super Buu stared at her " I can't be defeated I have the power of three Saiyans inside my body how a saiyan girl was able to hurt me" said Super Buu clone. Caulifla looked at him " Vegito told me everything about you I'm not going to fall for your tricks" said Caulifla.

She started to power up and turn into Super Saiyan she quickly use instant transmission and grabbed his arm throwing to the sky " big bang Kamehameha!" screamed Caulifla. The energy blast crash against Super Buu clone hands he was having trouble holding the energy blast. She looked at him and saw he struggled she released more of her power " Kamehameha!" screamed Caulifla the energy blast engulfed his body easily killing him.

Cabba saw the perfect opportunity to kill them he kicked Frieza " Garlick Cannon!" screamed Cabba killing Frieza clone. King Cold was in shock he quickly attacks him and threw him to the sky " big bang cannon!" screamed Cabba. He saw how much stronger he becomes he saw Kale fighting but suddenly saw she was struggling to fight against his opponent.

Caulifla saw the Cell create multiple versions of him, but it was smaller and blue. They quickly grabbed Kale as Cell started to punch her repeatedly. Caulifla immediately attack the energy force and looked at Vados " let me go I want to help her!" screamed Caulifla. Vados looked at her " no she has to learn how to fight alone" said Vados with a cruel smile on her face.

Cabba looked at her " what I thought Kale was stronger than him" said Cabba. Vados looked at him " you right it don't matter they are more powerful version of the original you all can easily defeat them I just wanted to see how you all fight in this kind of battle but Cell use his tail and absorb more than fifty percent of her power that why she having trouble defeating him" said Vados.

Cabba saw the Cell Jr clones was holding her and saw Cell clone punching her without any mercy " I'm the strongest warrior I'm perfect nobody can't defeat me not even a super saiyan two saiyan can defeat me" said Cell clone. Cabba felt anger inside him " stop Cell and fight fair!" screamed Cabba. Cell look at him " what are you going to do!? you don't have the second transformation you are weak" said Cell. He continued attacking her and stab her when Cabba saw the happen he punched to the ground and started to scream releasing all his power.

Vados smiled she opened the energy force on the side of Cabba. He began to yell more and electricity began to appear around him " what have you done! How dare you to hurt Kale! I'm going to kill you!" shouted Cabba. A bright light appears and transformed into Super Saiyan two he quickly flew at Cell clone and kicked him he turned around and swiftly kicked Cell Jr clones when he saw they were trying to escape " Final cannon attack" screamed Cabba killing all Cell jr clones. He turned around and stares at him " now you're going to feel my wrath!"yelled Cabba. Kale looked at him surprised of his actions " I'm going to help you Cabba, I'm not a weak saiyan" said Kale she transforms into Super Saiyan two she tore a piece of her skirt and covers her injured. She looked at him " let's show him the he don't have any chance against us" said Kale as Cabba nodded and prepare to fight him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Transformations**

 **Universe six**

 **Vegito- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Cabba- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Kale- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Yamine- ssj1**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Goku- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Vegeta- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Gohan- ssj1- mystic form**

 **Goten- ssj1**

 **Trunks- ssj1**

 **Chapter 13 events –**

 **Kale ssj2 and Cabba ssj2 vs Cell**

 **Vegito and the others travel to Planet Sadala**

 **Vegito meet Caulifla parents**

 **Question**

 **Fanfic Hunter-Happy to see that you updated but I waited more 6 hours to read this chapter because of school -_-... I hope that these two will confess to each other as soon as possible :P ..and * I have a QUESTION! buuut I think that it's TOO EARLY to ask it :P (you can guess it if you want :p )* I will ask it when this story is in the beginning of *the tournament of power*since Vegeto will be with universe 6 team**

 **Answer- right now they in year 774 they going to have three events before the tournament of power. The first one in year 778 is going the battle against Champa the God of Destruction and year 779 is going to be the Champa tournament( universe six vs universe seven) them future trunks arc**

 **Goku black-I know we don't have an official name for Goku's new transformation in the tournament of power yet for now I'm just going to call it limit breaker till we get the official name for it when and if the tournament of power arc dose happen will vegito get that transformation in this story and in my opinion from what I saw of it with his red and blue aura and silver eyes look awesome on Goku but I think it suits vegito a bit more than Goku I can see vegito handle and control that kind of power more than Goku can I'm really enjoying this story it's really good and I enjoyed the chapter so far after cabas little stunt he pulled on vegito and caulifla she just helped their relationship grow even more and are starting to act more like boyfriend and girlfriend and getting more comfortable around each other and have a wonderful day keep that momentum going**

 **Answer- is early because they not information how Goku archive the new transformation. In the tournament of power Vegito is going to be the leader of universe six and he is going to choose his teammates so is going to be different from the anime. Vegito is going to archive the form**

 **Yamine is the younger sister of Cabba and during the Champa tournament(universe six vs universe seven) she is going to be the new friend of Goten and Trunks.**

 **Fanfic Hunter**

 **well ...since Goku Black asked about the limit breaker form (that was the QUESTION I want to ask ! BTW) will vegito will be able too made it ?**

 **Answer- yes he is going to archive and he is going to be the leader of universe six so he is going to decide who**

 **omni viewer- Hmm maybe you should make a sequel of this fanfic. Anyway i vote kalifla**

 **Answer – maybe**

 **Bobby Jenkins-can you do vegito the new warrior of universe six death battle reaction fanfic**

 **Answer- you are talking about Vegito and the others characters reacting the story or something else?**

 **Blake2020-Super chapter and yes do a lemon chapter with Vegito and Caulifla and the fusion name as well will be Caulikale and until the next chapter then**

 **Answer – I think my story don't need any lemons plus is kind of awkward describing any sex scene and my friend who help me she don't like the kind of stuff**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

Cabba immediately strike Cell clone " no! I can't be defeat by a saiyan! I'm supposed to be the perfect warrior" shouted Cell clone. He ignored him he quickly started to uppercut him multiple times. Cell clone walked back and removes blood from his mouth " you insolent saiyan! Take this special beam cannon!" yelled Cell clone. He stood there and received the energy beam when the smoke disappears and saw he didn't receive any damage " Cell you don't have any chance to win give up or die by my hands" said Cabba.

Cell clone saw he let his guard down " solar flare!" screamed Cell clone. The bright light appears Cabba immediately cover his eyes he flew at him and prepares to use his tail to strike him, but suddenly he stop and turned around " what! But how I took half of you energy you can't be that strong" said Cell clone. Kale swiftly threw him to the sky " eraser disc" she threw multiple power discs at him. One of the energy discs easily cut his tail and leg.

Cell clone fell to the ground " Impossible I'm supposed to be the perfect warrior! I'm going to show you two I'm the strongest! " screamed Cell clone. He regenerates his legs and tail " it doesn't matter how strong you two are I'm going to steal all your energy and make myself, even more, stronger than before" said Cell clone. He started to power up, and his tail began to move creating more Cell Jr " make you father proud kill those Saiyans!" shouted Cell clone.

The Cell jr quickly flew at them Cabba easily dodge and punch one of them easily annihilated them. Kale saw multiple Cell Jr behind her she quickly turned around " eraser cannon" yelled Kale destroying their bodies. Cabba and Kale smiled at each other they quickly fly at Cell clone. Kale uppercut him and threw him to Cabba. He kicked him and grabbed his arm tearing it from his body. Cell clone tried to escape, but he easily gets caught " I ca-" Kale interrupted him " shut up you are not the perfect warrior!," shouted Kale she threw at Cabba "She right you are nothing against us," said Cabba while he kicked Cell Clone.

Meanwhile Caulifla was looking at the fight when she saw the energy barrier was removed she walked at Vegito. He immediately flew at her and checks her out that she didn't receive any severe injuries " I'm okay Super Buu wasn't the strong" said Caulifla. He sat down and looked at the fight " what do you think of the fight they are having right now?" asked Caulifla " they doing great and they can easily defeat him in any moment" said Vegito. Yamine ran at them and sat down on Caulifla laps " come on brother beat him up! Kale destroy him show him who is the strongest one!" shouted Yamine.

Cell clone was throwing up blood and saw he have multiple bruises around his body " I-I can't believe this that you two are stronger than Gohan!" yelled Cell clone. Kale looked at him " stop complaining and fight us!" screamed Kale. He immediately flew at them Cabba blocked his punch and she quickly kicked him on his head " I'm tired of this situation I'm going to kill you all" yelled Cell clone. He immediately started to increase his power "I'm going to end your lives!" screamed Cell clone

They look at each other " let's finish this Kale" said Cabba they started to gather more power " I'm going to show you my full power your filthy Saiyans" screamed Cell clone. He threw the energy blast " Kamehameha!" screamed Cell clone. They saw the energy blast going towards them " eraser cannon!" screamed Kale " final cannon flash!" yelled Cabba the energy blast easily went through Cell clone immediately killing him. The energy barrier was removed Vados flew at Kale and heal her injuries. They were staring at her " so what is the goal of making us fight against Vegito old enemies" said Caulifla.

Vados looked at her " to test you strength, I know you as strong as Vegito when he was fighting against Super Buu you have the power to kill Super Buu in you base form but you use super saiyan form to make sure you destroy him completely and I wanted to push Cabba limits so he can transform into Super Saiyan two" said Vados.

Caulifla turned around and hug Vegito " did you hear the I have the same strength as you when you fight against Super Buu," said Caulifla smiling at him. He looked at her " good job Caulifla" said Vegito in a proud voice . Vados looked at him " Vegito this is your first year you were born in universe seven Goku and Vegeta was able to defeat Majin Buu and revived all the humans" said Vados.

Vegito was surprised to hear that they were able to defeat Majin Buu " I saved the sons of Goku and Vegeta when the planet was going to blow up so when you have the fight against Champa you and the others have to prove me the you all worth it to train under me" said Vados leaving the training location. Cabba walked in front of them " I think is time we go to planet Sadala" said Cabba.

Caulifla looked at him " why?" asked Caulifla " we need to talk to the King and show that my sister was able to transform into Super Saiyan and ask him to register Vegito as a Sadala citizen" said Cabba. Vegito looked at him " sure let's go but let's do it tomorrow" said Vegito. Cabba agrees with him they walked at the Cabin, he walked at his room and saw Caulifla was already there.

She looked at him "I'm so happy the I became this strong after training with you" said Caulifla in excited voice. Vegito looked at her " it was evident that you were strong after all when we fight I never hold back against you" said Vegito. He walked at his bed and laid down " Vegito what are you going to do when we arrived in planet Sadala" said Caulifla with curiosity on her eyes. Vegito looked at her " nothing just the usual training with you is boring to train alone" said Vegito.

She grabbed a pillow and put it on her face " I have to tell you something my parents want to meet you" said Caulifla. Vegito was surprised to hear that " what? why you parents want to meet me?" asked Vegito. She looked at him " I don't know, and my older brother is going to be there, and he asks me to train him so he can transform into Super Saiyan" said Caulifla.

She stood up " I'm going to talk with Kale," said Caulifla leaving the room. She walked at Kale room and saw the Yamine was jumping around Kale. She saw her she quickly ran at her " Caulifla convinced Kale to come with Cabba and me, I want her to meet my parents" said Yamine begging her. Kale looked at her " I don't know" said Kale. Caulifla walked at her " is going to be fun to meet Cabba parents and I'm going to go home with Vegito it looks my parents want to meet him" said Caulifla.

Kale looked at her " are you not nervous" said Kale " no mostly likely they want to meet the person who was training me all this time" said Caulifla. Kale looked at Yamine innocent eyes " okay I'm going to go and meet your parents" said Kale. Yamine ran at her and give her a hug " thank you sis" said Yamine.

Caulifla walked at her room and saw the Vegito put all his clothes in his bag. She did the same thing " ready for tomorrow" said Caulifla and Vegito nodded. They laid down on the bed she looked at him" are your not nervous about meeting my parents" said Caulifla " no so much just wondering why they want to see me" said Vegito. Caulifla quickly grabbed a pillow " I don't know my parents are overprotective when is something related to me" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " is going to be okay let's go to sleep" said Vegito. Caulifla saw he was already falling to sleeping "Good night," said Caulifla.

In the morning they wake up, and there were ready to go Vegito use instant transmission. They were next to the workers " we are going to go to planet Sadala make sure to keep the headquarters clean when I came back" said Caulifla " yes boss" replied the workers while bowing at her.

Caulifla walked to the spaceship and prepares everything before they go to space. Kale was nervous " my sister told me that you are coming with me do you want to continue our training in my parent's house" said Cabba. Kale looked at him "ok I will train with you" said Kale. The spaceship was ready she turned on the spaceship and started to travel to Planet Sadala.

 **Planet Sadala**

Vegito saw the palace they walked inside the castle he saw the King of the Saiyans staring at them " my king I'm going to show you it was possible for others Saiyans to transform into Super Saiyan" said Cabba. Yamine walked in front of Cabba and transforms into Super Saiyan. The saiyan king was surprised about the transformation " good job Cabba thanks for your hard work now the next generation is going to have this powerful transformation now I'm going to give you a mission I'm going to send some Saiyans at you so you can teach him how to transform into Super Saiyan" said the saiyan King.

Cabba looked at him with respect " my king the one who train me and teach me how to transform it was him he master multiple transformations" said Cabba. Vegito walked beside Cabba " my name is Vegito I'm the one responsible that they were able to transform into Super Saiyan" said Vegito. He looked at Caulifla " can you show him the transformation " said Vegito.

Caulifla turned into Super Saiyan " this is when a saiyan master super saiyan" said Vegito. Caulifla releases more power and electricity began to appear around her " this is super saiyan two" said Vegito. Caulifla started to power up and cause the whole planet to shake violently when she finished screaming "this is super saiyan three " said Vegito. Caulifla turned into her base form and saw the King was surprised about Caulifla power.

Cabba looked at him " my king can you register Vegito as Sadala citizen" said Cabba. The Saiyan King looked at him " I would allow him to be a citizen of Sadala for one condition he is going to help you train the other Saiyans" said the Saiyan King. Cabba bows down at him" thank you my lord" said Cabba the Saiyan King looked at them "now our business is done you all can leave I will send one of my informers which Saiyans are going to train with you all" said the saiyan King. Cabba gives the information to the Saiyan King were they going to stay. The saiyan King put the paper on his pocket and left. They exit the castle Caulifla looked at Kale and Cabba " ok see you guys later I'm going to visit my parents" said Caulifla.

They started to walked around town he saw a lot of Saiyans having a normal day. He saw a school and multiples saiyan kids going inside the school "yes over there is a school they teach them different subjects but the most popular class is the one who teach them how to fight" said Caulifla. Vegito was surprised " what in you universe they don't have a school for their own kids," said Caulifla. Vegito tried to remember " I have some memories from Vegeta the only high class and middle-class Saiyans go to school, but they just learn the basics most of the time they go to different mission conquering planets," said Vegito. They continue walking he saw Caulifla walking to a house.

He saw her knocking the door multiple times suddenly the door open and saw a saiyan women giving a hug at Caulifla " I miss you so much" said Caulifla mother. When an older saiyan man walked at her " give me a hug my little princess" said Caulifla father. Caulifla walked at him and punch him in his gut " stop treating me like a little girl" said Caulifla angry.

Caulifla gives him a hug " I'm still going to look at the same way when you were a little girl" said the father of Caulifla. He saw Vegito " so you are Vegito my older son told me everything about you and that you were training with my daughter," said the father of Caulifla. Vegito looked at him " yes I was training her" said Vegito with a nervous voice.

Caulifla father looked at him seriously he raised his hand as Vegito prepare himself for a fight, but suddenly he grabbed his arm and push him inside the house. He looked around and saw multiple pictures of Caulifla and her parents. She walked in front of her parents " this is Koshou my mother" said Caulifla " he is my annoying father Daikon" said Caulifla.

Koshou walked at him" hello so how was my daughter training " said Koshou " she was great at mastering my techniques" said Vegito. Daikon quickly walked at him and grabbed a bottle of water" that obvious she always was like that even when she was a child she easily master any kind of techniques" said Daikon. Koshou hears the Caulifla was hungry she immediately went to the kitchen. Daikon looked at him " so what kind of relationship you two have" said Daikon. Caulifla saw his father was staring at him harshly. She quickly grabbed his hand and walked to the living room and they sat down together.

Caulifla looked at him "ignore my father sometimes he acts immature" said Caulifla. They waited, and Vegito looked around and saw Koshou walking at them "Caulifla I already make your favorite food" said Koshou. She quickly stood up and follow her. Koshou looked at him " go right now if you don't she is going to eat it all" said Koshou he immediately follow her.

They immediately started to eat " I miss you food mom, I wish I can eat this every day" said Caulifla. She looked at her " I can teach you how to make my secret receipt so you can make this by yourself" said Koshou. She grabbed more " mom you know that I'm not interested of learning how to cook" said Caulifla. He started to eat and saw he already finish it" can I have more it tastes great" said Vegito he quickly eats it and asks for more. Vegito eat his fourth plate " bad thing the Caulifla don't know how to cook and she a bad at making food" said Vegito complaining .

Koshou was confused, and Caulifla was getting angry at him. Vegito told her the Caulifla tried to cook once " ok I teach you how to cook, is funny because my daughter hates to cook for other people" said Koshou . They went to the living room, and Vegito saw a lot of trophies and rewards " all the prizes and awards are from Caulifla she good at fighting and she very intelligent she always wanted to push her limits the she participated the Sadala tournament and won every year when she quit three years ago looking for new opponents" said Koshou.

Caulifla sat down with Vegito she saw her mother bringing a photo album. Koshou sat down the other side of him " see Vegito look at her she looks so cute when she was a baby" said Koshou . Vegito looked at the picture of Caulifla when she was a baby and saw the she was punching his older brother. Caulifla gets embarrassed " mom stop showing that kind of pictures of me," said Caulifla. Koshou pointed at the picture of her when she received her first teddy bear " but you look adorable when you were a baby," said Koshou while pointing another baby picture of her. .

Vegito continues looking different pictures " this one when she graduated school I think it was four years ago when she was eighteen years old" said Koshou. Vegito looked at Caulifla and saw she was embarrassed. Koshou showed a picture of herself and his husband when they got married. Koshou looked at them " when you two started dating each other" said Koshou.

Caulifla quickly turned red " mother he only a friend," said Caulifla. Koshou makes mischievous smile on her face " oh you didn't ask him out yet I didn't know my daughter was so shy about the kind of stuff," said Koshou. Vegito saw the Daikon brought multiple bottles of whiskey, and sat down next to Koshou" so Vegito and Caulifla you want some drinks? " asked Daikon while holding the bottle of whiskey. She looked at him " no is to early to start drinking" said Caulifla " no thank you " replied Vegito.

Daikon started to drink and talk about embarrassing moments of Caulifla childhood Vegito saw her embarrassed face. Caulifla was getting angrier " mother tell my father to stop saying the kind of stuff," said Caulifla angry. He finishes drinking three bottles of whiskey. He stood up and grab Vegito shirt as he glared at him " you better don't hurt my daughter feelings if you do I'm going to hunt you down like a animal!" shouted Daikon.

Caulifla hears his father thread Vegito she walked at him and quickly kick him causing to knock him out " sorry about that, don't listen to my dad act stupid when he drunk" said Caulifla. Koshou stood up and walked at them and show them a picture of Caulifla when she was a baby "daughter I'm not going to get any younger when are you two are going to marry" said Koshou.

Caulifla looked at her "he is only a friend mom how many times I have to tell you " said Caulifla. Koshou stares at her " what stop be shy! another woman is going to steal him! I want you to marry him and make some babies!" shouted Koshou. Caulifla and Vegito were in shock what Koshou told them " I want to see a baby playing in the house make a baby now! I want to be a grandmother now! Another woman is going to steal him! Make a baby now!" demanded Koshou .

She quickly turned around and walked at her she uppercut her causing to knock her out " I'm sorry about my parents" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " is okay Caulifla don't get embarrassed" said Vegito smiling awkwardly. She looked at them " Vegito go to my parents room so I can use instant transmission and leave them there" said Caulifla he walked to the room and Caulifla appear she put her parents on their bed.

They leave the room and saw Renso arrived "hello sis " said Renso. She quickly ran at him and Butterfly kicked him on his face the he fall down and felt immense pain on his face " what did you told them about my relationship with Vegito" said Caulifla. Renso looked at her " nothing wrong you two are good friends" said Renso.

Caulifla harshly looked at him" ok tomorrow you are going to train with me and don't complain when you get hurt" said Caulifla " okay tomorrow morning " said Renso. She immediately stop him "what are you going to stay here? Vegito need a room so he can sleep without any trouble " asked Caulifla. Renso looked at her " we don't have a guest room and he not going to sleep on my room… then he can sleep in you room or outside" said Renso.

Caulifla looked at him " why can't you stay in your own house I know the you own two houses the first one in the capital and the second one somewhere in the forest" said Caulifla. Renso looked at her " because our parents ask me to stay here so they can feel like the old days" said Renso he walked in his room. Vegito follows her and enter in her room when she turns on the lights " my room looks the same when I left the house three years ago" said Caulifla.

Vegito looked around her room " so that kind stuff you like when you were eighteen" said Vegito he seems she has a lot of cd on the floor and poster on the wall " stop staring at my room that was when I was in Highschool " said Caulifla. Vegito continues looking " so planet Sadala is like planet Earth instead of humans they have Saiyans," said Vegito. He sat down on Caulifla bed " so where I'm going to sleep?" asked Vegito.

Caulifla looked around and saw the she have a lot of stuff in the floor "we have to share bed again and one more thing I don't want you to touch my stuff without my permission " said Caulifla. She grabbed her pajama and walked to the bathroom and change, when she exit from the bathroom and saw that Vegito was already ready she laid down next to him. Vegito was next to her and she can felt the back of Vegito touching her back. Caulifla saw the he was already asleep she give him a hug and fall to sleep.

In the morning when Koshou open the door and saw the Caulifla and Vegito were sleeping together " good morning love birds when are you two are going to get married and make my first grandchild" said Koshou . She started to move Caulifla, but she didn't wake up instead she give a hug at Vegito. Koshou looked at them and began to move Vegito, but nothing happens. She leaves the room and came back she was holding a camera she enters and takes multiple pictures. She put the camera on her pocket and saw she slowly woke up.

Caulifla woke up and saw her mother " good morning" said Caulifla when she saw her mother have a mischievous smile on her face " mom stop is too early he didn't have anywhere to sleep, so he sleeps next to me" said Caulifla. Koshou smile on her " don't worry I just happy that you came back I already make breakfast when you finish you older brother is waiting outside so you can teach him how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Koshou. Vegito woke up and saw the Caulifla went outside of the room.

They finish eating breakfast, and they went outside " Vegito follow me we have a training arena so we can train over there," said Caulifla. They walked to the training arena and saw Renso and he was wearing his traditional saiyan outfit " I'm ready to train I want to archive the same transformation" said Renso. Caulifla looked at him " is not going to be easy so do you best brother" said Caulifla.

She transforms into Super Saiyan, and Renso walked back " the power is intense no wonder you always training with Vegito" said Renso. Vegito looked at her " Caulifla remember don't use too much strength against him if you do you are going to kill him " said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him " I know Vegito I'm not going to use all my power" said Caulifla she put on her fighting stance.

Renso flew at her but she easily dodges all his attack. He saw the Caulifla was in another level of power. Renso smile on her " I remember when you were a little girl you always telling me you wanted to became a powerful saiyan " said Renso. Caulifla quickly side kick him " you right brother I always wanted to be strong that why I left my parents house because I wanted to increase my power and have new experience in my life" said Caulifla while punching multiple times.

She quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. She was next to him, and pointed at him " I win brother" said Caulifla. She helps him stand up " I'm proud of you that you was able to complete you goal," said Renso. Caulifla looked at him " thank you brother" said Caulifla. Renso walked at him and bowing at him " thank you for taking care of my younger sister even when she cause to much trouble " said Renso. Vegito looked at him " no problem Caulifla is an important person for me" said Vegito. He walked at him and put his hand around his shoulder " all this time I thought my sister was going to be single all her life she was popular when she was in school, but she rejected every man who was trying to ask her out" said Renso.

Caulifla quickly walked at him " stop talking brother before I decided to break your left arm" said Caulifla. Renso looked at her " you know the I'm telling the truth you were more focused on school and training that you ignore the guys from your class" said Renso " yes because most of them were pathetic and the other guys were arrogant" said Caulifla. Renso looked at Vegito " you have my approval of marrying her" said Renso. Caulifla was in shock and angry " even my parents like you as her husband," said Renso.

He walked at Caulifla and pinches her cheek " look at her she upset" said Renso teasing her. Caulifla punch him he quickly fall down when he saw the she was angry he quickly fly away from her " don't listen to him my brother always like to tease me," said Caulifla. She saw they have an awkward moment " Vegito you don't have to listen to him I know you look at me as a student" said Caulifla looking down. Vegito keeps quiet " no really I don't see you as my student," said Vegito. Caulifla walked back " what do you mean," said Caulifla " nothing I was talking to myself," said Vegito. They were quiet for a moment " let's go and see what my parents are doing" said Caulifla.

They flew to her house when he saw his father outside waiting for her. She walked at her " daughter I'm going to have a party to celebrate you return home and other families members is going to come " said Daikon. Caulifla was confused " a party for me," said Caulifla. Daikon put his arm around her shoulder " yes, for now, greet the guest or hang out with Vegito" said Daikon.

Vegito smell food cooking he walked over there and saw Koshou cooking a lot of food. Vegito was going to grabbed a piece of meat suddenly he got a slap on his hand " Vegito all this food is for the party when I'm finish cooking you can have some" said Koshou. He turned around and saw his brother was helping them and saw the Caulifla was moving around looking for something he walked at her " are you okay" asked Vegito.

Caulifla looked at him " yes I'm okay" said Caulifla. They went to the yard and laid down on the grass they began to talk each other. Vegito saw a saiyan woman walking at them " Caulifla you return home" said saiyan woman. Caulifla looked at her " what are you not going to give you grandma a hug" said Caulifla grandmother. She stood up and give her a hug she sat down next to her.

Vegito looked at her and was surprised what he hears Caulifla stood up and walks at her " this is Okura, my grandmother" said Caulifla. Vegito quickly stood up and bowing at her " hello my name is Vegito " said Vegito. Okura looked at him " oh I finally meet you , my daughter told me that my granddaughter finally have a boyfriend" said Okura smiling at them.

Caulifla walked in front of him " what! No Vegito is only a friend" said Caulifla embarrassed. Okura started to laugh " I never know that you get embarrassed from the kind of stuff," said Okura. Vegito keeps looking at her " how old are you?" said Vegito. Okura was surprised to hear him " is rude to ask a woman age but you have to guess first," said Okura. He looked at her " forty-eight" replied Vegito she started to laugh " no my age is eighty-eight years old" said Okura with a laugh.

Vegito was surprised the she still in her prime " but how I thought saiyan began to age at eighty years old," said Vegito. Caulifla walked at him and whispered on his ear " Saiyans from universe six we stay in our prime until ninety years old so our body have more time to get stronger " said Caulifla. They sat down beside him Caulifla saw the Okura have a picture of her when she was little girl.

She looked at them " you know the Caulifla when she was a little girl she always get in trouble one time she enters in the spaceship of his father during a mission and his father saw her the he make her hide herself but she wanted to fight against some criminals when she got home her mother quickly ran at her and gave her a punishment guess what she wasn't able to do for one month " said Okura

Vegito started to think " training," said Vegito he looked at her. She quickly turned around " yes it was that she was complaining all the time she knows that her father would let her train when her mother go to a mission she train along with his father," said Okura. Vegito started to laugh and saw the Caulifla was embarrassed. Okura laugh at her " dad I want to train! I want to train now!" said Okura while she mimics Caulifla voice.

Caulifla looked in a different direction " what are you blushing because she told me you were a troublemaker when you were a small girl" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him " shut up! I am not embarrassed " said Caulifla. Vegito pokes her cheek " then why you cheek is red" said Vegito. Caulifla keeps quiet and looked another direction.

Okura grabs a photo and gives it to Vegito " this is the picture of Caulifla winning the first tournament and became the youngest saiyan and the first woman to win the tournament then after that she won the next tournament nobody was able to beat her" said Okura. Vegito looked a picture and saw a small girl smiling while holding her first trophy.

Vegito show her the picture " how old you were during the tournament?" asked Vegito. Caulifla looks at the picture " it was my first tournament so six years old in the tournament they weren't any age restrictions, so I decided to participate without telling my parents " said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " Woah so you were strong when you were six years old" said Vegito. Caulifla look at him " yes, and because I was a prodigy in my family I was able to learn any technique faster, and I was the strongest in my class" said Caulifla.

Vegito saw Okura she stood up " Caulifla I'm going to go and help you brother it looks he have some trouble fixing the machine bye and Caulifla enjoy your party," said Okura " ok I'm going to try to enjoy the party good bye," said Caulifla.

He listens to music in the background and saw the other saiyan were dancing. He looked at her confused " oh sorry you don't know so much about our tradition this belief is prevalent among my people when couple dance together they show to the Gods they strong relationship that they received good fortune " said Caulifla.

Vegito saw the Saiyans were so different from universe seven " it looks the Saiyans from your universe it has more traditions and treat at each other more equal" said Vegito. He looked that she was enjoying the music" if you want you can go over there and dance with you family" said Vegito "no is awkward this kind of dance is designed for couples" said Caulifla.

Koshou walked at them " Caulifla is a party join to the dance" said Koshou. She forced Vegito to stand up he looked around and saw the were dancing with partners. She pushes Vegito at Caulifla. He looks around and copies the others guys he put his hands on her waist. He began to dance and copy how the other guys were dancing. He accidentally steps on her feet " ouch" said Caulifla " sorry" replied Vegito. Koshou looked at him and laugh " what you don't know how to dance even the kids know this kind of dance" said Koshou.

She saw how awkward he was " just pay attention how my husband is dancing with me is not the complicated to learn this dance," said Koshou. They began to dance Vegito slowly began to learn, but he steps on Caulifla feet. She put her face on his shoulder and started to laugh " you suck at dancing" said Caulifla while laughing at him. Vegito gets closer at her " well I'm the fusion of Kakarot and Vegeta so the means they don't know how to dance" replied Vegito.

 **Universe Seven ( year 774)**

 **Earth**

In the Capsule Corporations when Vegeta was talking with Bulma when suddenly he sneeze. Bulma looked at him " it looks somebody is talking something about you" said Bulma. Vegeta looked at her and ignores her comment " I'm going to go to the gravity Chamber " said Vegeta. Bulma immediately stop him and grab his hand " you forgot something important" said Bulma " now what Bulma w-" Bulma quickly give him a kiss on his mouth.

Meanwhile, Goku was eating he suddenly sneezed " Goku are you getting sick," said Chichi. Goku looked at her " no I think Vegeta is talking something about me" said Goku. He finished eating " bye Chichi I'm going to train in King Kai Planet I'm going to come back later," said Goku. Chichi stop him " no your already defeat Majin Buu why you want to train more," said Chichi. Goku looked at her " I need to get stronger" said Goku " I said no! You need to find a job now!" screamed Chichi. He walked back " hi Gohan and Videl!" yelled Goku she turned around and didn't saw them the he immediately uses instant transmission and travel to King Kai Planet.

 **Universe Six ( year 774)**

 **Planet Sadala**

After one hour of dancing, Vegito saw the other saiyan walking to the yard. He followed them and sat down when he saw Daikon putting wood in the middle and threw a ki blast causing a fire to start. He stared at them " who want to tell a story" said Daikon. They stay quiet " ok I'm going to start I'm going to tell a story that my grandfather used to tell me when I was little boy, " said Daikon.

He sat down " my grandfather said the long ago when the Saiyans began to start a society they were two kings, and they have a different way to archive power. One of the king his name was King Vegeta he believes he has the right to conquer other planet and the other king his name is Tarble he wanted to use his power to protect his people" said Daikon.

He continued talking " they continue arguing each other the King Vegeta decided to go to war against King Tarble, when King Vegeta began to promise to the Saiyans more power he started to gain more followers when only five Saiyans keep his loyalties to King Tarble went King Vegeta decided to attack they quickly began to win multiple battles " said Daikon.

Daikon continue talking " King Tarble he didn't have a chance to beat a army of Oozarus his five royal Saiyans walked at him and they decided to give they power at him when he suddenly transform and the five Saiyans wasn't able to sense his energy he quickly went outside and fought them he didn't kill them he only use enough power to knock them out" said Daikon

He continued talking " when King Vegeta saw his army defeat he suddenly transform into a strange transformation he was releasing more power, and lose control the King Tarble he quickly flew at him and use all his power to kill him immediately after the war he tried many times to transform, but he wasn't able to transform the powerful transformation so he decided to name this unique transformation "Super Saiyan God"" said Daikon.

He continued talking " that why our society we use our power to protect other when the saiyan king began the ruler of all the Saiyans he makes sure that they don't use the power to hurt innocent people," said Daikon. Vegito looked at Caulifla was falling to sleep he poke her cheek. Caulifla turned around and saw she was almost fells to sleep " what you going to fall to sleep little girl," said Vegito teasing her, she quickly punches him without holding back. Daikon brings multiple bottle of whiskeys. Caulifla looked at him." I don't want to drink is already late" said Caulifla. He gives a bottle of whiskey to Vegito " come on a drink with me, or you scare that I can beat you in a drinking contest" said Daikon.

After one hour Vegito wasn't able to drink anymore and Daikon fall to sleep on the grass. Caulifla saw the he was drunk too she help him stand up. He looked at her " C-Caulifla you know you're the best sparring partner that I ever have, and you are amazing" said Vegito. Caulifla smells his voice " stop talking your breath stink" said Caulifla angry. He put his arm around her shoulder. Caulifla saw the Vegito face was close to her face " C-Caulifla you skin is so soft" said Vegito while touching her cheeks.

Koshou saw the Vegito was drunk " Vegito if you love my daughter kiss her!" shouted Koshou. She was in shock when she turned around Vegito grab her waist, and he gets closer to her he began to kiss her. Caulifla was in shock Vegito whisper on her ear " I love you" said Vegito in teasing voice. Caulifla hear him she used all her power from her base form and uppercut him on his face she wasn't holding back and saw the Vegito fall unconscious. Koshou started to laugh " ahh they so young and still they don't understand their feelings," said Koshou before she falls to sleep. Caulifla looked at Vegito, " you idiot" said Caulifla angry. She pick him up." Next time I'm going to leave you outside so you can sleep along with my parents" said Caulifla while carrying Vegito and started to walk to her parents house.

 **Author Notes**

 **Renso- older brother of Caulifla ( Captain of Sadala defense squad)**

 **Age= 39**

 **New Characters**

 **Koshou- mother of Caulifla**

 **Age- 59**

 **Daikon – father of Caulifla ( Retired Captain of Sadala defense squad)**

 **Age= 62**

 **Okura- grandmother of Caulifla**

 **Age= 88**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kale meets Cabba parents**

 **Question**

 **Goku black- Sorry for some of the mistakes I made in some of my sentences I was curious if vegito would get the limit breaker form that Goku will get during the tournament of power in db super except it's vegito getting it in this story**

 **Answer- yes Vegito is going to have the same transformation**

 **Guest-can vegito get to ssj god or blue when he trains with champa and vados in the future chapters**

 **Answer- I'm not going to tell because is going to be a spoiler for the battle of Caulifla and Vegito against Champa. I think I'm going to start writing the battle on chapter twenty or twenty five right now I'm more focus on writing the development of character relationship for Caulifla/Vegito and Cabba/Kale**

 **Xion The XIV- I always had to wonder. The fusion dance do both participants need to be the same gender? I know they need to be at the same power in full power or base form and the same height. But I never heard of anything about the same gender. I also can't wait for the contests between universe 6 and 7. That just seems like it will be fun seeing Goku and Vegeta meet Vegito.**

 **Answer- In the anime or the manga it don't said the other has to be the same gender but to make it simple in this story they have to be the same gender**

 **The Champa tournament ( universe six vs universe seven) is going to be interesting like instead of five members is going to be eight members from universe six and seven.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six (year 774)**

 **Planet Sadala**

Meanwhile, in another location, they arrived in Cabba house Kale waited for Cabba to come. Yamine quickly ran to the door and knocked the door multiple times. The door open and saw a saiyan women" daughter you came back how was you training with you brother" said Cabba mother. Yamine started to jump with excitement " good I was able to transform into Super Saiyan, and I meet my brother girlfriend!" shouted Yamine with excitement.

She walked at her " nice to meet you my name in Nonoi finally I meet my son girlfriend " said Nonoi with a smile on her face. Kale quickly blushes " I not his girlfriend I'm only his friend," said Kale in a embarrassed voice. She turned around and saw the Yamine was already gone " sorry about that, I hear from my son that you're going to stay here for a while" said Nonoi.

Kale nodded " yes I think for three months he has to teach other Saiyans how to transform into super saiyan," said Kale. They walked inside the house and walked to a room " Kale use this room we don't have a guest room" said Nonoi. She looked around and saw clothes of Cabba on the floor "my son is going to sleep in the living room and don't worried I'm going to clean his room so you can sleep comfortable" said Nonoi.

Kale was going to say something " my son told me that you don't have to worried about him, he is going to spend most of his time training the other Saiyans how to transform into Super Saiyan," said Nonoi. Kale put her bag on the floor, and she laid down on the bed she looked up and felt awkward. She walks outside and saw Cabba flying at her.

Cabba was next to her " I'm going to teach a lot of Saiyans I told them to be ready for the training and if they want to bring other Saiyans that fine for me and I already call Caulifla about sending some student at them so they can train them for a while" said Cabba. Kale walked in front of him " I was wondering if I can help you train the other Saiyans I think I will get bored if I only stay in the house training by myself" said Kale.

Cabba smiled at her " thank you, " said Cabba. Kale nodded " let's go somewhere so we can train together," said Kale. Cabba looked at her "ok I want to test my super saiyan two form" said Cabba. They went outside " we have a training arena but is going to be over there," said Cabba. They began to fly to the training arena as Kale saw the it was surrounded by trees " is over there Kale" said Cabba pointing to the training arena. They landed and she looked around " okay are you ready" said Kale as Cabba nodded at her.

Kale started to power up releasing all her power when green electricity began to appear around her, and her hair started to get spikier than before. She stops screaming " ok this is my super saiyan two now is you turn," said Kale. Cabba closes his eyes and focuses on his energy. The wind began to move faster than before, and electric appear around him he stops and saw he was already in his super saiyan two form.

They stared at each other they flew at each other and they punches crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves. She quickly saw him and grabbed his face and knee him multiple times. He blocked one of her knee attack and immediately push her away " you're fighting better than before" said Cabba.

Kale looked at him "thanks but let's fight without holding back " said Kale while she dodges one of his attacks. They crash they hands and started to push against each other. They were releasing more power, and they staring at each other. Kale immediately side kick him, but he was able to block it she uses her right hand and punches him multiple times. Cabba quickly grabbed her hands, and uppercut her " why did you get so angry when I was fighting against Cell I know it was my fault for letting him take half of my energy" said Kale. Cabba dodges her attack " when Cell was attacking you and I wasn't able to help you I started to get more angry at him" said Cabba.

Cabba blocked one of her ki blasts " when l saw you getting stab all my anger explode, and I transform into Super Saiyan two " said Cabba. Kale threw an energy blast " thank you for saving me" said Kale. They continue fighting against each other Kale reflect multiple energy blasts he caught them and threw them back at her but she was able reflect the energy blast into another direction.

They began to gather more power Kale was doing a different pose " annihilation wave" screamed Kale " final cannon flash" screamed Cabba. The two energy beam crash against each other they were releasing more power. Kale pushes more power in her attack and saw she was winning. He release more of his strength and they were almost equal. The two energy beam began to push against each other. When the two energy beam emerge and cause a massive explosion they quickly flew in another direction. Cabba saw that they almost destroy the training arena.

They flew to the ground and return to their base form " that enough for today" said Cabba in a tired voice. Kale looked at him " you right about that if we continue fighting against each we may destroy your family training arena" said Kale she was trying to get some energy back. He looked at her " let's walk I don't have some much energy to fly" said Cabba. They started to walk " why you call yourself a pathetic saiyan," said Cabba.

They was a awkward silence " a lot of people who know the I wasn't good at fighting they get angry at me and they began to call me that," said Kale. Cabba looks down " you prove them wrong that you are not a pathetic saiyan but somebody amazing, " said Cabba. Kale gets embarrassed and looked another direction " thank you" replied Kale with a small blush on her face. They continue walking , and Kale was looking at him " Cabba when we finish training the others saiyan can we train together again I wanted to pass my limits and tried to archive the third transformation" said Kale.

Cabba looked at her " you admire Caulifla a lot " said Cabba. She looks down " she my inspiration I wanted to be strong as her," said Kale. They saw that they were getting closer to Cabba house " we almost there" said Cabba. They started to fly to Cabba house and landed as they knock multiple times. They open the door Yamine suddenly ran at Kale and hug her " yeah! you two came back" said Yamine. She grabbed Kale hand " my mom already make something to eat," said Yamine. They went there and sat down as they grab a plate of food . They started to eat " Kale we are going to wake up early tomorrow because is going to be our first day training with the other Saiyans," said Cabba and she agreed with him.

She finished eating and saw the Cabba went to sleep in the sofa she walked at him. Cabba sense her energy " Cabba go to your room I can sleep here, is unfair that you're sleeping on the living room" said Kale. He saw the Kale is worried about him" I'm going to be okay you are the guest of this house you're going to sleep in my room" said Cabba.

Kale was going to say something, but he decided to ignore her. She looked at him " I know that you're not sleep" said Kale. He turned around " Kale I'm going to be okay just go to sleep," said Cabba he turned around " good night," said Cabba " ok goodnight" replied Kale . She walked to the room and change of clothes when she began to look around she can see photos of him with his family. She laid down on the bed she covers herself and falls to sleep.

In the morning Kale woke up and change into her training outfit. She exits the room and saw the Cabba was ready " ok let's go" said Cabba. Yamine ran at Kale and jumped at her " Kale can I go with you so I can see how you two train others Saiyans how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Yamine. Kale looked at him " okay you can go with us but don't distract us" said Kale.

They fly to school, and Kale saw a lot of Saiyans kids running inside. Cabba looked at her " when I was the same age as them I went to this school " said Cabba. They went inside the kids were staring at them with curiosity on their eyes. Yamine quickly ran at him and transformed into Super Saiyan. The other saiyan were surprised and have they mouth open. Cabba looked at her " Yamine why did you transform into Super Saiyan!?" said Cabba angry.

Yamine looked at him " I want to see their reaction " said Yamine. They walked at her " teach me how to transform into that blonde transformation" said one of the saiyan kid. They tried to talk to her and convince her " brother what should I do" said Yamine when she turned around and saw that Cabba and Kale quickly ran away from her.

She looked in another direction and ran away " she trying to escape! catch her! Don't let her escape from the school! Tell everyone to grab her!" shouted saiyan boy. Yamine looked behind and saw a large group of kids running at her "where are you, brother! How dare you leave me alone!" yelled Yamine while running around the school.

Meanwhile in another location Cabba walked to the office and saw a group of Saiyans waiting for them. One of the saiyan stood up and walked at him " thank you for coming" said the Saiyan. Cabba saw some saiyan they younger than him" yes they from Highschool I bring them here because I believe they were going to be okay doing this kind of training" said the saiyan teacher.

They went outside and went to the training arena " my name is Cabba, and her name is Kale we are going to teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan our King wanted the Saiyans to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan so planet Sadala can protect against other enemies and protect innocent lives" said Cabba. He saw the Kale was nervous " super saiyan have three transformation Kale and me was able to archive into super saiyan two but they only two saiyans that was able to archive super saiyan three " said Cabba.

Kale looked they were twelve teacher and eight students. Cabba looked at them " ok, so you all are going to fight us at the same time I want to see how strong you all" said Cabba. Cabba and Kale started to power up and release all his power in their base form. They went into their fighting stance Cabba quickly block one of their attacks. Kale saw four going at her she quickly fly at them and punch them and throw them into the ground. Cabba fly at Kale and saw she didn't have any problem. They waited for them to attack when the two students raised their hand "take this volcanic explosion" screamed the two students at the same time.

Kale saw the energy blast she kick the energy blast to another direction. She flew at them and punches them the they fall unconscious. She saw the other was going at them the Kale immediately went at them she uppercut him and the second saiyan she connected hook on his face. Cabba quickly attacks the teacher and saw they were unconscious they landed " so what are we going to do" asked Kale. Cabba looked at them " we are going to wait until they gain conscious " said Cabba. He walked at them and checks them they okay when he saw the Kale laid down on the grass.

She looked at him " why you leave you sister alone which the others kids" said Kale. He walked at her " so she can take responsibility of her own actions" said Cabba. He laid down next to her " my sister is going to be okay," said Cabba. She looked at him " I think your sister is going to be angry for leaving her alone" replied Kale " I know she will get mad at me, but she is going to forget" said Cabba.

 **Champa Home Planet**

Vados grabbed her staff and activate " so Kale and Cabba are training other Saiyans how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Vados. She began to look more " Vegito is training other Saiyans too, and Caulifla is training in her super saiyan three so she can master it," said Vados.

She sat down and looked at them " it sounds like the only reason they were able to transform into Super Saiyan because Vegito helps them" said Vados. She walked to Champa room and saw he was still sleeping when she hears Champa talking on his sleep " Super Dragon Balls" said Champa while snoring. She looked at him " Super Dragon Balls" said Vados in a curious tone.

She sat down and saw her staff was glowing when she answered she saw Whis " hello Vados I hear you visit universe seven what the reason of the visit?" asked Whis. Vados looked at him " just wondering if is happening the same thing, Champa fall to sleep and wanted to wake him up in four years" said Vados.

Whis put his hand on his face " you too Lord Beerus went to sleep and wanted to wake him up in forty years, so I need to wait four years more to wake him up because he wanted to fight against a powerful mortal it was super something .. I tried to remember.. yeah it was super saiyan God " said Whis.

Vados looked at him " Super Saiyan God?" asked Vados confused " I don't know is a saiyan but I don't know if is a transformation or something else " said Whis. He looked in another direction " most likely it doesn't exist I have to go bye" said Whis. Vados sat down " Super Saiyan God " said Vados with curiosity on her eyes.

 **Planet Sadala**

They were training the new Saiyans and saw they were already tired " okay that enough for today come here every day so we can train together " said Cabba. They left and went to another direction. They sat down and saw Yamine flying at them " why you leave me alone I was a force to show them how to transform into Super Saiyan they get angry because they didn't transform into Super Saiyan" said Yamine. She looked at him and makes a mischievous smile at Cabba " if you don't teach them I tell mom that you kiss Kale" said Yamine.

Cabba stood up " stop lying Kale is shy about the kind of stuff," said Cabba. He looked at her, and she was blushing " what about this if you are able to teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan I convinced Vegito to teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Cabba as he transforms into Super Saiyan two. Yamine looked at the second transformation " for real brother are you going to convince him" said Yamine.

Cabba looked at her " yes" said Cabba " okay they going to call me master Yamine" said Yamine with a cocky smile on her face when suddenly she gets a hit on top of her head " what was that brother!" shouted Yamine angry" sister don't force them to call you like that " said Cabba. She looked at him " next time I'm going to punch you if you hit me again" said Yamine she started to fly and travel back home.

Kale was curious about Cabba actions " why you tell you sister to train them?" asked Kale. He sat down " if they more Saiyans able to transform into Super Saiyan is going to be a regular thing the in school they going to start trying to train them how to archive super saiyan form " said Cabba. Kale looked at him " you right about that and you can sense the energy of Caulifla she was trying to master super saiyan three form" said Kale. She looked in another direction " I know she would be able to master it without any problem because she have Vegito supporting her " said Kale.

Kale look up " is funny the Caulifla don't like to agree with her emotions I know the she likes Vegito," said Kale. Cabba looked at her " yes is funny when she gets embarrassed when somebody tries to push her at him" said Cabba. Kale started to laugh " I can see the Caulifla get so embarrassed if Vegito kisses her," said Kale.

 **Caulifla training location ( Planet Sadala)**

Caulifla and Vegito were training together when suddenly she sneeze " I feel like somebody is talking about me" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her and smiles at her " ok whatever I'm not going to hold back anymore" said Caulifla releasing more power. Vegito gets more excited to fight Caulifla in her super saiyan three form. They flew against each other and they hands crash against each other as the ground easily get destroy by the shock waves " you doing great Caulifla" said Vegito with a proud voice.

She immediately kick him on his stomach and then quickly connects a hook on his face and immediately uppercut him. Vegito block the fourth attack and threw her to the ground she immediately use instant transmission and appear next to him. Vegito sense her he immediately attack her but Caulifla dodge the attack she swing her body and scissors his legs around his neck she quickly spin around forcing Vegito to fall down into the ground.

She stared to move and saw the Vegito stood up and remove sand from his shirt " let me see how good you are when you fight me in my third form" said Vegito. He started to scream and the whole planet began to shake violently as he finished transforming into Super Saiyan Three " I'm not going to lose Vegito" said Caulifla. He smiled at her " good the more you fight with me the faster you break you limits" said Vegito.

 **Cabba house ( Planet Sadala)**

Kale went outside and saw the Yamine was training alone. She turned around and saw Kale she ran at her " sis Kale let's have a sparring match I want to test my strength" said Yamine with excitement on her face. Kale looked at her " okay I will fight you" said Kale.

Yamine transformed into Super Saiyan and waited for Kale to transform. She saw the transformation she ran at her " you transformation is different my aura is golden, but yours is golden and greenish at the same time" said Yamine. Kale looked at her " Vegito just told me that maybe my transformation is a stronger version of Super Saiyan and I the only who can transform it " said Kale.

Yamine nodded, and she quickly began to attack her. Kale dodges her attack and saw her kick coming at her. She quickly grabbed and threw her to the sky she threw multiple ki blasts. Yamine immediately saw the energy blast she raised her hand " garlick cannon" screamed Yamine.

She saw the Kale easily reflect the energy blast. She immediately ran at Kale and side kick her but she dodge her kick and quickly punch her stomach . Yamine immediately felt pain around her stomach Kale quickly stop and walked at her " I'm okay sis l want to continue fighting against you" said Yamine and Kale nodded as she waited for her to attack.

They continue fighting against each other Kale suddenly stop and saw the Yamine was already tired. She returned in her base form " I want to continue I'm not tired" said Yamine in sleepy voice she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Kale picks her up and put her on her back they walked to the house. She was protesting " you need to go to sleep," said Kale. Yamine keep quiet " okay I will go to sleep," said Yamine.

Kale walked at Yamine room and leaves her on her bed. She leaves the room and saw Cabba sleeping in the living room. She walked at him and saw he was sleeping on the sofa. She walked to her room and changes clothes. She walked to the window and opened " she still training with Vegito I can't believe this the she was able to sustain her third transformation the whole day" said Kale.

 **Caulifla training location**

Caulifla and Vegito continue fighting against each other. She suddenly stops and was getting tired of fighting all day with Vegito. She laid down and immediately turn into her base form " Caulifla let's stop for tonight you were in you super saiyan three the whole day" said Vegito.

Caulifla didn't have any energy to move Vegito pick her up. Caulifla saw what he was doing " why you always do this trying to get me embarrassed," said Caulifla her face was red. Vegito poke her cheeks " you don't have enough energy to move, so I'm going to help you" said Vegito he flew to Caulifla house. She was getting tired she closes her eyes. Vegito looked at her and saw she fall to sleep he enter to her room.

Vegito leaves her on her bed when suddenly she grab his shirt. He laid down next to her and saw she was hugging him. He pats her hair " I need to become stronger so I can protect you " said Vegito. He looked at the sealing " now we know our next fight is going to be against Champa the God of Destruction I'm not going to let him hurt you, " said Vegito. He looked Caulifla was sleeping in peace he came closer and gave a kiss on her cheek.

 **Universe Seven ( year 774)**

 **Earth**

In Capsule Corporation in the gravity chamber when Vegeta turn on the gravity and activate the new machine. He threw a ki blast towards the machine. He began to dodge the energy blast. He continued training throwing multiple ki blasts against the machine " I going to surpass you Kakarot I'm going to beat you up even when you have the third transformation I'm going to show you the I'm the strongest Saiyan " said Vegeta while he dodges the ki blast.

 **King Kai Planet**

King Kai look at Goku training in his planet " Goku why are you using my planet as you personal gym" said King Kai. He turned around " because this is the perfect place to train," said Goku. King Kai get angry " my planet is not a gym!," shouted King Kai. Goku looked at him " don't be a party pooper" said Goku. King Kai walked at him and saw he was ignoring him " fine train here just don't cause too much damage to my planet " said, King Kai. Goku started to power, and the whole planet began to shake violently he finished screaming and transform into Super Saiyan three " now I need to find a way to master my super saiyan three" said Goku

 **Universe Six ( year 774)**

 **Planet Sadala**

Cabba walked to the room and saw the Kale was still slept. He gently wakes her up " Kale is already morning we have to go" said Cabba. He began to move her gently she slowly wakes up " wha… What are you doing here" said Kale in a nervous voice. Cabba looked at her reaction " sorry you were still sleeping, so I tried to wake you up" said Cabba. Kale look the clock " what is almost time to go" said Kale. Cabba leave the room letting Kale chance clothes.

Kale exits the room and saw the Cabba was already ready " let's do our best" said Kale. She flew at the school training arena. Cabba stares at them " if you all want to transform into Super Saiyan you have to come here every day and train with us is not going to be easy to archive this powerful transformation" said Cabba. They were staring with determination on they eyes.

 **Three months later**

They enter and saw the Kale was talking with Cabba. He stood up and quickly ran at them " Vegito I was able to teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Cabba with excitement in his voice. Yamine saw Vegito she immediately walked at Cabba " brother remember about the promise" said Yamine. He looked at him " Vegito can you teach Yamine how to transform into Super Saiyan two?" asked Cabba.

Vegito looked at her " okay I will train her but remember is not going to be easy to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Vegito. She smiled at him " I'm going to do my best to archive the second transformation" said Yamine. Cabba walked at him " Vegito can you help me I have a special mission from Supreme Kai" said Cabba.

Vegito looked at him " what kind of mission it is" said Vegito. He sat down " our mission is to go to a planet and arrested the King he violated the rights of his citizens" said Cabba. Vegito looked at him " you are strong enough to defeat them" said Vegito " I know a sufficient to overcome them, but mostly they were going to be an army trying to protect him " said Cabba. Vegito nodded " but one condition I'm going to bring Caulifla and Kale, " said Vegito.

Vegito walked at Caulifla and Kale " we are going to go to a mission with Cabba" said Vegito. She looked at him " what? What are you talking about?" asked Caulifla " Cabba need so help to complete a mission" said Vegito. She looked at him " fine I'm going help you two but don't tell my older brother if he knows I went to a mission from the Sadala defense squad he is going to think the I wanted to work with him and most likely he is going to began to train me to be the next Captain" said Caulifla. Kale walked at him " yes I want to help too" said Kale.

Cabba looked at her " thank you Kale" replied Cabba. Caulifla looked at them " after the mission let's have a party in the beach we already have one year training with Vegito " said Caulifla. Vegito walked at her and pats her head " yes we deserve to have some day off, after all, you already master super saiyan three" said Vegito. She was blushing " it was hard to master the third transformation," said Caulifla. Cabba and Kale walked at them " we are going to do our best to gain the third transformation just like you sis" said Kale.

Caulifla smiles at her " don't worry you will archive the form" said Caulifla. Cabba walked to the spaceship " let's go on the planet the faster we finish the mission, the more time we have to enjoy the party" said Cabba. They walked to the spaceship Caulifla look in the window " I can't believe the I'm doing a job from the Sadala defense squad" said Caulifla in disbelief voice.

 **Unknown Location**

In a massive purple planet, the sky was dark, and there were multiple thunder hitting into the ground. When a strange figure leaves the shadow and walked to the small town. He suddenly he received a message. He grabbed his pocket and looked at the image " is a long time the I assassinated a king" said Hit. He put the device on his pocket and walked to the spaceship.

 **Author Notes**

 **Transformation**

 **Vegito - ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla - ssj1-ssj3**

 **Kale - ssj1-ssj2 and Super Saiyan Berserk**

 **Cabba- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Yamine- ssj1**

 **Power level**

 **Caulifla base form = Vegito ( Dragon Ball z Majin Buu saga)**

 **Cabba base form = Vegeta ssj2 ( Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu saga)**

 **Kale base form = Vegeta ssj2 ( Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu)**

 **Yamine base form = Goten ssj1 ( Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu saga)**

 **Chapter 15**

 **In chapter 15 Vegito, Caulifla and Kale is going to help Cabba to complete his mission and Vegito is going to meet Frost.**

 **Vegito ssj3 and Caulifla ssj3 vs the Legendary Assassin Hit**

 **Question**

 **jgs237- Good chapter! I have a question around what chapter will the tournament between 6 and 7 take place**

 **Answer- I don't know I'm focusing on the relationship of Caulifla/ Vegito and Kale/Cabba so its don't look rush**

 **I think in chapter 20- 25 is going to be the begging of the battle against Champa.**

 **legendary thing-So will kale gone berserk again?**

 **In the story Kale is more confident and she already have control of her super saiyan berserk form but she is going to use super saiyan two**

 **Bobby Jenkins- how about in zeno tournament there be two universe work together like universe 6 and 7 what you think.**

 **Answer- maybe**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Planet Seilia**

They arrived on planet Seilia Vegito saw the new scenery, " so this is the planet we are going to capture him" said Vegito. Cabba looked at him " yes Renso send me a message that we need to capture him alive or dead it doesn't matter after he found out the King send an army killing innocent people in a small town" said Cabba. She exits the spaceship and walked at him "oh I never came to this planet before" said Caulifla.

Kale looked around " so what kind of actions you have to do in this kind of situation?" asked Kale " we have to travel to the royal palace and capture him " said Cabba. They began to fly to the sky and look around when Kale sense multiple people energy were decreasing dramatically " Cabba can you feel the they energy is decreasing to fast " said Kale. Caulifla focus the energy " it looks they getting hurt Cabba I'm going to go over there alone" said Caulifla.

She flew to the strange building she looked around and saw a soldier with a gun. She looked at him " weakling" said Caulifla she quickly punch him " that was easy" said Caulifla. She grabbed his arm and threw him to another location. She walked inside the building she quickly opens the door. She a group of men sitting down " what the hell!" shouted one of the criminals. The other criminal stood up and pointed his gun at her " you make a mistake to come here you little bitch" said the tall criminal. She walked at him and began to shoot her multiple times she quickly reflects the bullets in different directions. She disappears and appears next to him she grab her arm and break it.

He screams in agony she began to punch him multiple times when a fat man walked at her he threw his cigarette on the floor and looked at her " so lady I have a deal with you I don't care if you kill him I want you to join our business" said the fat man. Caulifla grabbed his neck and breaks it into piece " give me a reason to join in your stupid organization" said Caulifla. The boss walked at her and shows her the chair. She sat down " easy our business is capturing girls from this planet and sell them to old perverts man you get a lot of money doing this even the King of this planet help us by sending his soldiers and capture beautiful girls," said the boss. He looked at her " if we have a woman working with us you can easily trick them so do you accept our deal and you will received this amount of gold every week" said the boss. He put two bags of gold she started to laugh as she stood up and grabbed the bag and throw it to the floor.

The boss stood up " you bitch! You think you can't get away from this! Kill this bitch!" screamed the boss. She stood up and use instant transmission killing everybody from the room except the boss. She walked at him and threw an energy beam at his left leg she put her feet on top of his head " show me where they are before I end your life" said Caulifla. He stood up "I show you where it is, please don't kill me," said the boss begging for his life. They walked to the door and saw a lot of girls getting beat up. One of the girls looked at her " p-please s-save u-us p-" the criminal quickly punch her " shut up you little bitch" said the criminal.

Caulifla uses instant transmission and strike him in his heart "useless dog" said Caulifla she threw an energy blast at him annihilate his body. She looked at the girl and removes blood from her hands suddenly the girl stood up and hug her " thank you" said the girl while crying "stay behind me I'm going to save the other ones" said Caulifla she created her spirit sword " I'm going to kill you all" shouted Caulifla. They quickly grab the guns and began to shoot her multiple times. She uses her spirit sword and she used the other hand and created a second one. She uses the spirit sword and reflects the bullets " weaklings!" screamed Caulifla.

She quickly push the girl in another location she used instant transmission and grabbed the face of the short man. She put more pressure the she crush his skull as blood was flowing from his head. She turned around and quickly kicked them and threw a energy blast annihilated they body. Tall man with a mustache grabbed a AT4 and started to launch multiple missiles at her " die bitch!" shouted the man with a mustache. She saw the missile going at her the she started to laugh she move her left hand and threw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosion.

The smoke disappear and quickly appears next to him " big bang attack!" shouted Caulifla immediately killing him. One of the criminal was staring at her " she a monster! I'm not going to died the same way as them!" shouted the skinny man. He grabbed his gun and pointed at his head as he shoot himself. She turned around and saw five man trying to run away " you can run but you can't hide" said Caulifla with a sadistic smiled on her face.

The boss looked at the battle " don't waste your time kill the girls we have more in different locations from this planet" yelled the boss. She immediately uses instant transmission and slides into a half. The criminal saw his partner getting cut in half " monster! Get away from me!" screamed the criminal. He quickly grabbed a girl from her neck " I won bitch you can't kill me" said the criminal. The girl started to cry, and Caulifla was getting angrier " what bitch! You are getting mad at me! You should give up!" yelled the criminal. He started to kiss her and touching her inappropriately " stop, please don't touch me anymore! Please save me!" shouted the girl with short hair. Caulifla saw the opportunity she threw an energy at him. The energy beam touched a little of her left arm and went through the shoulder of the criminal she swiftly went at him and grabbed his neck. She uses her right hand and cut his head she looked at the girl.

She walked at her " I'm sorry the you get hurt from my attack" said Caulifla she tore a piece of her pants and covered her injured " thank you" said the girl with short hair. She stood up " you all wait here I'm going to solve a problem," said Caulifla she appeared next to the boss and kicked him. The girls surrounded him she walked at him and created a spirit sword. She put her spirit sword at his private part " tell me where do you keep the other girls it doesn't matter if this planet or from another planet if you don't I going to cut you little friend" said Caulifla. The spirit sword was touching it " stop it hurts! please I'm begging you" cried the boss. She glared at him " let's make a deal if you tell me everything I let you live if you don't I'm going to kill you " said Caulifla.

He quickly responded " in the computer over there they have all the information to find the location and it has the personal information of the buyers now the I t-" Caulifla interrupted and cut his private part into pieces. He screamed in agony " w-what I follow your orders I'm going to tell you supervisor so he would arrest you for torture" said the boss. She laughs at him " what you believe they going to do something against me my older brother is the Captain of Sadala defense squad so I'm not going to get any punishment" said Caulifla. She looked at the girls " you all are going to tell me you experience living in this place" said Caulifla.

The group of girls walked at her" wait let's make a line the youngest to the oldest" said Caulifla. The girls make a line she began to count after five minutes later " one hundred girls living here" said Caulifla she walks to the first girl "how old are you?" asked Caulifla. She looked at her " six years old" said the small girl. Caulifla looked at him with a disgust expression she threw an energy blast at his right leg " disgusting dog" said Caulifla angry she walked to the last girl " eighteen years old when the girls turn twenty-five they just raped her and kill her in front of us" said the girl with long hair.

Caulifla walked at him and break his arm and look at the girls " I'm going be sitting over there you all can do anything against him just kill him and make him regret for abusing you all" said Caulifla. They walked back " they not going to do anything! You all know what is going to happen if you disobey me! I am going to murder you all! You are not human anymore you all only toys for my buyers !" shouted the boss. He looks at them " if you kill this bitch I'm going to give something that you all desired your freedom!" shouted the boss.

The youngest girl grabbed a sword from the floor, and she began to shake in fear " good job Yukiko now kill her!" screamed the boss. She was shaking in fear " kill her now, or you want to remember what happens when you disobey me like last time when you tried to eat my cake, so I rape you and kill you two sisters" said the box while laughing at her.

The girl was looking down " shut up monster I going to avenge my sister's death" said Yukiko. She ran at him she quickly stabs him " take this for raping me!" screamed the girl she stabs him in his shoulder " and this for raping and killing my sisters you bastard" screamed Yukiko while stabbing him on his stomach . The rest of the girls grabbed the weapons from the floor, and they immediately ran at him and attacked him multiple times. After three hours of torture, they were blood everywhere; the girl saw they were covered in blood. Caulifla walked at him and saw he was already dead " go to hell bastard!" yelled Caulifla throwing an energy blast annihilated his body.

She looking back and saw the girls dropping the weapons " follow me" said Caulifla. They went outside she saw Vegito waiting outside she threw the book at Cabba " call the others saiyan to go in this location it looks like the King was selling the girls as sex toys for men in different planets" said Caulifla. She turned around " you all hold hands I'm going to send you all to your new home planet Sadala," said Caulifla. She looked at Vegito " can you transform into Super Saiyan so I can easily find you energy signature" said Caulifla. He transforms into Super Saiyan. She walked at them and grabs the hand of one of the girl, and they all disappear.

 **Planet Sadala**

They appear in front of Renso " hi brother can you do me a favor and register the one hundred girls as refugees" said Caulifla. He looked at them " tell me they situation" said Renso. Caulifla sat down and told everything at his brother " okay don't worry sister they can live here just I need to inform the King so they can have a normal life and I'm going to send others saiyan to this location and rescue the girls" said Renso. She walked away " okay brother I see you later," said Caulifla she uses instant transmission and disappears.

 **Planet Seilia**

Vegito walked at her " are you alright?" asked Vegito " yes I'm okay why" said Caulifla. Kale walked at her " when you left we investigate the building we began to look around we saw something disgusting " Kale was trying to say something but Cabba walked at her " don't worried I'm going to tell her… if the girls told you the they kill the older s girl we found something disturbing related to them " said Cabba. She looked at him " is hard to describe this" said Cabba trying to find the right words to describe them. She quickly grabbed his shoulder " what happens I want to know" said Caulifla getting angry at Cabba. Vegito grabbed her hand and walked to the building and opened to the room. She enters she quickly felt the temperature decrease dramatically.

She saw they were a lot of boxes and she open a box as she was in shock " why I didn't kill him with my own hands so he can suffer more" said Caulifla punching the wall multiple times. She walked more and saw they were a lot of boxes " what they were going to do with the dead body" said Caulifla. Vegito whisper on her ear she turned around and transforms into Super Saiyan she walked to a strange machine " so they were using this device to turn the death body into dolls" said Caulifla. She walked back and raised her hand " big bang Kamehameha" screamed Caulifla destroying the machine and multiple buildings. She sat down " Vegito take pictures from the face and give them to Cabba, so when we finish this mission we can show it to the girls so they can identify they friends or family members" said Caulifla.

They exit the building she looked at Vegito " when we capture him I want to kill him" said Caulifla. He walked in front of her " okay kill him just don't let you guard down against nobody" said Vegito. She nodded and saw the Cabba and Kale were already flying to the capital. They continue flying Cabba suddenly stop and began to sniff something burning " stop I'm going to check something ," said Cabba.

He started to look around " it's over there," said Cabba. They immediately fly over there and saw everything burning down. Vegito and Caulifla focus on energy signature they look down " they nobody there " said Caulifla. Kale flew over there and saw people on the floor, and Cabba quickly went at her. He walked at her and grabbed her hand " Kale I know you are angry that why we came here to capture him, we are not going to let a ruler treat their citizens like animals" said Cabba.

They fly at Vegito " we have to wait here my partner Frost is going to be here" said Cabba. They waited for him to come Caulifla was getting bored the she quickly fly at him " I'm getting bored Vegito let's fight" said Caulifla. He turned around, but suddenly he stops " is that you friend," said Vegito sensing an unknown energy. He saw the stranger coming at him _he looks the same as Frieza but with different skin color_ though Vegito.

Frost saw two strangers " hello Cabba and Caulifla I thought you didn't want to work with the Sadala defense squad," said Frost. Caulifla looked at him " Hello Frost I'm only here because I want to help Cabba to complete his mission" said Caulifla. Frost started to laugh " so Cabba is you friend and why is the reason you want to help him," said Frost " we are going to go somewhere after a year of training we deserve to relax," said Caulifla.

Frost flew at the other two " my name is Frost I'm one of the allies of Sadala defense squad' said Frost. Vegito looked at him " my name is Vegito" said Vegito " My name is Kale" replied Kale she flew at Cabba and hides behind his back. Frost saw the reaction of Kale " she a shy one I never know that they would be shy saiyan most of the female Saiyans have a similar personality of Caulifla" said Frost.

Frost stare at Cabba " so what are we going to do against the ruler of this planet" said Frost " it doesn't matter we have to capture him alive or dead" said Cabba. Frost look down " I sense they don't have a strong opponent in this planet, so I don't need to worried about using all my power" said Frost. Vegito flew at him " so you are not going to use you final form" said Vegito. He was shocked " oh Caulifla tell you about my final form, yes it was true she easily defeat me" said Frost " no she didn't tell me, I used to have an enemy named Frieza he was the same race as you but I can easily defeat him without transforming into Super Saiyan ," said Vegito.

Frost was confused " I never hear somebody named Frieza, " said Frost. Caulifla flew at him" can we go and capture the bastard I want to kill him with my own hands" said Caulifla. Cabba looked at her " Caulifla just make sure don't kill the soldiers just knock them out" said Cabba. She looked at him "ok I'm not going to kill them just keep your hands away from the bastard remember I'm going to be the one to killing him" said Caulifla.

They fly to the castle and saw a group of soldiers " Kale come with me I want you to make sure the Caulifla don't use too much force against the soldiers is okay to kill them if they threaten to kill an innocent person" said Cabba . Caulifla focuses energy in her hand and creates her spirit sword " I think you can easily kill them by using the technique" said Vegito. She walked at him " Nah I'm going to attack in his legs then kick them from the head so they can fall unconscious" said Caulifla. He put his hand on her shoulder " don't used it just punch them" said Vegito " okay I'm not going to used" said Caulifla she released her spirit sword.

She disappears and appears next to him " finish I knock every from the hall let's go and find him" said Caulifla. When suddenly Vegito sense an energy walking at them he looks back. Hit looked at them and Freeze time he walked through them. Vegito quickly looked again " what happen I thought I sense an energy coming at us, but he disappeared," said Vegito. Caulifla quickly looked around " shit! don't tell me the Hit is here," said Caulifla. Cabba walked back " are you sure the Hit is here," said Cabba. She looked at him " Yes I hear rumors about him and one time I wanted to fight him but he declined" said Caulifla.

She quickly ran to the hall to look for the king when Vegito appear next to her " why you are in a hurry" said Vegito. She moved from him " if Hit is here the means he is going to assassinated him I need to hurry and kill him before Hit get there" said Caulifla. She began to focus on the energy around the castle " okay they a group of soldiers and they another one but is behind them, so the means is the king bye" said Caulifla she disappears. When she saw the soldiers, she quickly knocks them out and she stare to the King.

She used her spirit sword " so you are the king I'm came here to kill you" said Caulifla. He quickly stood up " stop I'm going to give you anything money and slaves!," shouted the King. She smiled at him " No I don't want you dirty money I'm only interested of killing you" said Caulifla. She quickly grabbed his neck and threw him to the floor and she began to kick him multiple times. She created her spirit sword and got closer to him she put spirit sword at his neck " go to h-" suddenly time freeze as the King was confused he quickly stood up and grab a gun when he saw a person next to him. He grabbed the gun and threw it on the floor.

The King walked back " who are you" said the king " my name is Hit" replied Hit. The king began to shake in fear " please don't kill me I give you anything money and woman" said the king " restraining is pointless" said Hit he raised his hand and threw pressures force into his heart. He turned around and saw he already fall down and he left the room. She quickly attacks and saw he was already death she sense the energy of Vegito and uses instant transmission. She walked at him " let's go Hit already kill him" said Caulifla. She senses a unknown energy " Hit! I want to do some business with you! Don't you dare to ignore me!" shouted Caulifla.

Hit appear next to her " what do you want Caulifla" said Hit. Vegito was surprised he was too fast he wasn't able to sense him " here I want you to kill them all," said Caulifla giving a piece of paper. Cabba walked at her " what kind of information you given to him" said Cabba she turn around "information of the buyers and one more thing give me a second" said Caulifla she disappears and appears again " here the money" said Caulifla she threw a bag full of gold coins. He quickly caught the bag of gold coins and put it on his pocket he walked away "I want to fight you" said Caulifla. He turned around " you are not strong enough to fight me," said Hit. She immediately transforms into Super Saiyan two and quickly walked at him " fight me now!" shouted Caulifla.

Hit turned around and looked at her " fine but don't complain when you get hurt" said Hit. He walked outside and waited for Caulifla to fight him. She quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast but suddenly Hit was in different location. She quickly use instant transmission " final flash!" shouted Caulifla. Hit easily dodge the energy blast " bastard! Fight me back!" shouted Caulifla. The she quickly flew at him and raised her hands " big bang Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla. Hit dodge the energy blast Vegito quickly transform into Super Saiyan two and kick the energy blast into space.

Hit appear next to her she quickly turned around " big-" Hit use time skip he quickly punch her multiple times on her abdomen. He stop and looked at her she fall down to the ground as she felt pain around her abdomen and spit some blood " I'm not going to give up!" shouted Caulifla ignoring her pain. Vegito appear next to her " Caulifla stop you don't have any chance against him" said Vegito holding her arm. She looked at him " stop trying to stop me I'm strong enough to defeat him" said Caulifla.

Hit looked at them " your boyfriend can join in the fight it don't matter you two are going to lose against me" said Hit. Caulifla looked at Vegito " okay I'm going to participate too" said Vegito. She looked at Hit " you're going to feel the power of super saiyan three " said Caulifla. They started to power up and the planet started to shake violently as the castle fall down from the violent shock waves. Hit was looking at them " interesting" said Hit.

They quickly flew at him, Hit put his hand off his pockets and looked at them. Caulifla quickly attack him but he easily dodge it as he move and dodge the attack from Vegito. She flew at Vegito " let me attack him first when he dodge the attack quickly attack him" said Caulifla. She use instant transmission she appeared and appear next to him " big bang Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla. Hit quickly dodge it and saw Vegito he us time skip and quickly attack him multiple times.

Cabba and Kale saw the energy blast going at them they quickly transform into Super Saiyan two " omega blaster!" shouted Kale " final Canon flash!" shouted Cabba the energy blast emerge and clash against the energy beam from Caulifla causing a massive explosion. Hit appear next to Caulifla and attack her multiple times as she falls down to the ground. They tried to stand up again Hit appear next to them " the fight is over" said Hit using time skip and quickly attack them from they head. They fall down unconscious " Caulifla and Vegito!" shouted Cabba and Kale at the same time. They quickly flew at them " they should consider lucky because they are the first ones to survive my attacks and tell Caulifla I'm going to finish the job less than a week" said Hit walking away from them.

Kale quickly carried Caulifla " Frost help me carried Vegito" said Cabba. He quickly flew at him " ok I'm going to help you " said Frost. He looked around " Kale can you call Renso the we're going to return to planet Sadala and tell him to bring some backup so we can fix this planet" said Cabba. Kale looked at Caulifla " what about them" said Kale " they going to be okay I think they need to rest and recovered from they injuries" said Cabba. They walked to the spaceship Frost looked back _good thing the Hit, Caulifla and Vegito are not my enemy they can easily kill me without even trying_ though Frost.

 **Planet Sadala ( two weeks later)**

They wake up and Kale quickly ran at them " it was two weeks since the fight against Hit" said Kale. She looked around and stared at her " so he defeats us I'm so angry he beat me in my super saiyan three form " said Caulifla. She stood up and walked at Vegito " what do you think about Hit" said Caulifla. He sat down " I wasn't able to hit him he was too fast for me" said Vegito. Kale walked at them " Cabba told me the Hit finish you request he kill everybody from the list" said Kale.

She began to stretch " I want to train again, but we decided to have some days off you two decided where to go," said Caulifla. Kale grabbed a piece of paper " yes Cabba recommended to go on this planet they famous from the beaches and their food" said Kale giving the paper at Caulifla. She read the paper " it looks fun let's stay over there for a week" said Caulifla. Kale walked next to her " okay I'm going to tell Cabba" said Kale she leaves the room.

Caulifla looked at Vegito " you know why he easily defeat us" said Caulifla. Vegito was curious " I heard many rumors about him like he has a technique named time skip is an ability to stop time for one second it looks he was only one to master the technique," said Caulifla. He looked at her " how do you know about this?" asked Vegito " remember I'm the leader of a gang so I heard a lot of rumors from others criminals" said Caulifla

When they saw Cabba and Kale walking at them " are you two okay or you need more time to rest" said Cabba. They looked at him " we are okay let's go to the Planet Prema and have some fun it was a long time the I went to another planet to take vacations" said Caulifla. Vegito stood up " I'm going to get my stuff," said Vegito she walked with him " yeah me too go to the spaceship so we can go right now," said Caulifla.

 **Planet Prema**

They arrived at the planet Prema they landed the spaceship near a building. When they exit from the spaceship Caulifla, and Kale quickly went outside " wow it looks amazing" said Caulifla she walked to the beach and removes her shoes and felt the hot sand touching her toes " let's go over there and buy whatever we need" said Caulifla while walking to the store. They walked to the store Caulifla quickly grabbed some shorts for Vegito " this one looks good for you" said Caulifla showing at him. He caught it and saw a dressing room Caulifla began to look for a bikini she saw the Kale was looking around the she quickly grabbed one and throw it at her " Kale use this one it looks great" said Caulifla. She saw a black bikini she quickly grabbed and walk along with Kale to the women dressing room.

 **One hour later**

They went to the beach Vegito put beach towel on the sand. Cabba walked at him and brings a bag of food and drinks " they still in the store decided what swimsuit they were going to buy" said Cabba. He laid down " yes they taking too long," said Vegito. He senses the energy of Caulifla and Kale he turned around and saw they were walking at them. She put her bags on the sand " I bring some drinks to celebrate" said Caulifla they stay quiet. She looked at Vegito " what do you think of my bikini" said Caulifla. He looked at her " you look amazing" said Vegito. Kale hides behind Caulifla she quickly moves and threw her at Cabba. He immediately blushes he quickly stand up and help her to stand up " are you okay," said Cabba.

Kale removes sand from her " yes I'm okay" said Kale she grabs something in the bag " Cabba you want some sunscreen" said Kale " yes I'm going need some" said Cabba. Kale put some sunscreen on her first then she gives it to Cabba. When he finished he passed at Vegito he caught the sunscreen he put on his skin. Caulifla looked at him " Vegito can you put some sunscreen on my back please" said Caulifla. He opens the sunscreen and put the sunscreen on her back. He began to cover her back " I'm going to do the rest thank you" said Caulifla with a smile on her face.

They enjoy the sun Kale stood up and grabbed Caulifla hand and ran to the sea. She began to throw water at her " take this sis!" shouted Kale throwing water at her. Caulifla quickly ran at her and threw water back against her. They continue throwing water against each other " that was fun" said Caulifla. When Vegito appear next to them he began to threw water against them and he quickly grabbed Caulifla throwing her to the water . She saw the Vegito push her to the water Kale quickly ran at him but he disappeared and grabbed her throwing against Caulifla. He quickly grab them push them inside the water as he let it go " you two are nothing against me" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at Kale " let beat him up" said Caulifla. They quickly attack him by throwing water at him.

Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan and threw water against them. He started to laugh " I'm going to win again" said Vegito. When he stop and saw what they were doing " fusion dance" said Caulifla and Kale when a bright light appear " Kalifla is back and I'm going to defeat you" said Kalifla she immediately attack and push him into the water. They began to throw water against each other. Kalifla was laughing against him and quickly threw water at his face. After thirty minutes a blight light appear around her when the light disappear Caulifla and Kale appear. She looked at Vegito " that was fun" said Caulifla and Kale was in shock " s-s- sis stop!" shouted Kale.

She quickly jumped with excitement but suddenly Kale quickly but her hands on her chest " what the hell!?" said Caulifla confused " sis stop if you move Vegito is going to look at them" said Kale she move a little bit of her hand " where is my bra!" shouted Caulifla. Vegito was looking another direction " I'm going to look for it so wait over there said Vegito. He started to swim around and saw something black he quickly grabbed and use instant transmission. He appeared next to her and give it to her " thank you" said Caulifla she quickly put it on.

They smell something cooking they walked at them and saw the Cabba was making some food. Vegito passes a towel at Caulifla " thank you" said Caulifla. They sat down and looked at the sunset " we should do this again after the fight against Champa" said Caulifla. Cabba quickly grabbed a drink " if we survive during the fight against him" said Cabba. Kale grab a plate and grab a piece of fish " I was against the idea to fight against Champa is impossible to defeat him" said Kale. Caulifla grabbed a bottle of alcohol " Kale stop worried about the fight we have four more years I think that enough time to get us stronger and you two need to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan three," said Caulifla.

Kale looked at her, " but you don't know what is going to happen in four years" said Kale. Caulifla grabbed a glass and make a drink for Kale and give to her " thanks but I don't drink alcohol" said Kale. Caulifla give it to her " Kale just drink it is not the strong" said Caulifla. She slowly began to drink, and she makes an awkward face " is sour" said Kale. Caulifla laid down " Imagine in four years you two already learn how to transform into Super Saiyan three it would be interesting to fight you two at the same time," said Caulifla with an excited voice. Vegito looked at them " super saiyan three is not a big deal the only hard thing about the transformation is to master it" said Vegito.

Kale was curious " what do you mean," said Kale " the only way to archive super saiyan three is to master super saiyan two and release all your power but don't do it here if you two want to check let's do it in the place that was designed to train us " said Vegito. He laid down next to Caulifla " Vegito do you have any ideas to defeat Champa" said Caulifla. He looked at her " no I never saw him and his fighting style is unknown, so we need to focus on our weakness and tried to fight better than before" said Vegito. She gets closer to him " Vegito do you know if they another form beyond super saiyan three" said Caulifla.

Vegito looked at her " a transformation beyond super saiyan three I don't think so" said Vegito. She looks down " it would be amazing if they were another transformation," said Caulifla. She put her face in his chest " we have four more years then we are going to fight him I'm so excited" said Caulifla. Kale saw the Caulifla is comfortable next to Vegito she smiled at her " Cabba can you make more food we are still hungry" said Kale " okay I'm going to cook more" said Cabba putting more fish on the campfire.

 **Universe Seven ( year 774)**

 **Zuno Palace**

Vados walked to the temple and saw Zuno with his servants they quickly bow down at her " Lady Vados what are you doing here" said Zuno. She looked at him " I want you to answer some of my questions" said Vados. One of the servants walked in front of her " you have to give him an offering if you want to get an answer" said the servant. She walked at him and give a kiss on his cheek " because you are an angel I'm going to answer five questions" said Zuno.

She looked at him " I want to know everything about the Super Dragon Balls" said Vados. He looked at her " Super Shenron is the Dragon of the Gods he was made when the Dragon God, Zalama, formed the Super Dragon Balls. To summon the Super Shenron, one must say the phrase, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" in the language of the gods. The wisher must also state their wish in the language of the gods for Super Shenron to grant it" said Zuno.

She looked at him " where is the location of the Super Dragon Balls?" said Vados. He looked at her " they are in universe six and seven " said Zuno. She walked around " tell me the coordinate of the dragon ball in-universe six and seven," said Vados. He began to write and give to his servants as the servant give it to her. She read the coordinate and put it in her pocket she stared at him " tell me everything about the Super Saiyan God" said Vados.

Zuno looked at her " Super Saiyan God once appeared on universe seven in Planet Vegeta to stop the evil Saiyans, but he failed because of the form's time limit and in universe six the Super Saiyan God appear in Planet Sadala and he was able to defeat his enemies" said Zuno. Vados asked the last question " how a saiyan archive this form?" asked Vados " The power of six good-hearted Saiyans must be infused for one of them to achieve this Super Saiyan God" said Zuno.

Vados looked back and leave the palace she looking at her staff and saw they were relaxing on the beach " how strong they going to be if one of them transform into Super Saiyan God" said Vados while she was looking at Vegito and Caulifla.

 **Author Notes**

 **If you like this chapter please review**

 **Question**

 **Bobby Jenkins-will frost have a golden form in the fanfic but if not I understand it your fanfic and your decided.**

 **Answer – Frost is going to have a new form the is equal to Frieza but is going to happen during the tournament of power but is going to look the same as Golden Frieza**

 **Guest- I know this is to early to say but I just had a thought will it be possible for vegito caulifla kale and caba to visit universe 7 and maybe Goku and Vegeta can visit universe 6 like how they hinted during the universe 6 vs universe 7 arc when they hinted that Goku and Vegeta can visit planet sadala from universe 6**

 **Answer- Yes I'm planning to do that after the Champa tournament**


	16. Chapter 16

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six ( year 774)**

 **Planet Prema**

In the morning Caulifla woke up and walked to the room of Vegito. She slowly enter and saw him that he was still sleep and sat down next to him and gently shake his shoulder " good morning" said Vegito in sleepy voice" good morning" replied Caulifla. He stood up and stretch " what are we going to do today?" asked Vegito. She looked at her hand " Cabba wanted to walk around the forest and told me that they a lot of interesting animals and insects around this planet" said Caulifla.

Vegito remove his shirt " oh it sounds fun" said Vegito she looked at him " he waiting for us and her sister is going to come too and she was angry that we didn't invite her" said Caulifla. He walked to his closest and grab his training Gi. She turned around " so we are going to stay here for a week" said Caulifla.

He put his pant on " yes is important to relax when we have a chance and I need to find a way to train Cabba and Kale how to transform into Super Saiyan Three and I have to train Yamine how to archive her second transformation" said Vegito. She turned around and saw he was already dress up" I can teach Yamine how to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Caulifla. Vegito stared at her " okay Caulifla just don't be hard at her she still a little girl" said Vegito. Caulifla nodded " I know I'm not going to hurt her" said Caulifla.

Vegito looked at her " is my first time that I don't see you wearing you Gi" said Vegito. She stood up " I use my Gi for training only and he told me to wear something light" said Caulifla. He looked at her that she was wearing short and white sleeveless t-shirt " I mean you looked good wearing the kind of clothes" said Vegito she immediately get embarrassed " t-thank you" said Caulifla while blushing . She walked to door " I'm going to buy bottles of water and food come with me so you can help me" said Caulifla.

He walked with her to the store multiple guys were staring at her " hey sexy girl! Are you alone!" shouted a guy with long hair as she ignore him. He quickly walked at her and grab her shoulder " hang out with me and leave the loser so I can show you a real man" said the guy with long hair " touch me again you piece of shit! " shouted Caulifla. She grabbed from his neck " if you touch me again I'm going to kill you" said Caulifla. She threw him to the ground and kicked on his stomach.

She walked away he quickly stood up with pain on his stomach. He stared at her " stupid bitch" said the guy with long hair he quickly ran at her and groped her chest . She immediately transform into Super Saiyan but when she saw Vegito was grabbing his hand " she told you don't touch her" said Vegito angry he slowly breaking his bones from his hand " next time you dare to touch her I'm going to end you life" said Vegito as he put more pressure at his hand the blood began to appear. He quickly break his elbow and he began to screamed in agony.

She looked at him " I don't need any help do deal with the kind of men if the happen again I can easily kill them" said Caulifla. Vegito saw the man running away from them " no problem but let me deal with the kind of people I would love to punish them" replied Vegito while removing blood from his hand. She nodded " I'm going to buy some food for the picnic" said Caulifla walking away.

After twenty minutes Vegito saw Caulifla was holding multiple bags. He immediately walked at her ad help her " that should be enough" said Caulifla. They put everything in the counter she put the money and leave the store. They began to walk and saw the Yamine was already there with Kale and Cabba.

Yamine quickly ran at them " why you didn't tell me about the trip I was waiting from him to pick me up " said Yamine angry . She walked in front of Vegito and Caulifla " next time we invite you but I'm going to be the one training you, I told Vegito that he should train Cabba and Kale how to transform into Super Saiyan three" said Caulifla.

Yamine looked at her " yeah! sis your are going to teach me!" screamed with excitement the she began to jump around her. Kale looked at her " oh sis you looks good wearing the kind of clothes" said Kale. Caulifla smiled at her " thank you Kale but you look cute too" said Caulifla. She immediately get embarrassed " oh is just a simple white shirt and a skirt" said Kale.

Caulifla walked at Cabba and pit his arm around his neck and pointed at Kale " what do you think of Kale?" said Caulifla. He looked at her "she cute" replied Cabba. Caulifla quickly get angry " what! Only cute that ok to a little girl but a grown up woman said something else " said Caulifla she walked at her and try to lift her skirt but Kale immediately pushed down " stop sis!" shouted Kale. Cabba looked at her embarrassed " she beautiful" said Cabba.

They walked to the forest when they saw a walking path. Caulifla saw something moving she paid attention and saw a wolf. She looked at the wolf " Cabba see over there" said Caulifla he quickly walked at her " woah is a wolf" said Cabba. Kale walked at him and hide behind Cabba " do you think is going to attack us" asked Kale. She turned around " we are going to be okay and Vegito come here" said Caulifla. He walked besides her and saw the wolf was staring at him.

When they saw the wolf ran away in another direction Yamine quickly ran and jumped at Caulifla " sis I hear that you two were in the hospital for two weeks what happen?" asked Yamine. She looked at her " oh that Vegito and me fought against The legendary assassin Hit" said Caulifla. She was in shock " what!?" shouted Yamine " how it was the fight" said Yamine. She started to think " he was able to block my attacks I know he have a special ability " time skip" but I don't know how to counteract against his attack " said Caulifla in a disappointing tone.

He looked at her " you didn't told me about his special ability" said Vegito " oh sorry I forget to tell you but I was angry the I wasn't able to kill the king that I forgot to tell you about his ability " said Caulifla while looking down. He pat his head " it don't matter because I wouldn't know how to counteract his time skip" said Vegito. He looked at her " but you're fighting a lot better but you need to improve to react faster " said Vegito.

Caulifla sat down and saw the other started to fly she saw the Vegito was sitting down next to her. She laid down on his laps " Vegito I want to have my rematch against Hit or have the fight against Champa " said Caulifla. He nodded at her " I want my rematch too but we need to get stronger to defeat his time skip but right now we need to focus on Champa if we are able to defeat him Vados is going to start training us" said Vegito. When he saw something moving in the direction he quickly stood up and walked at the strange creature.

Vegito saw something strange when he get closer and saw the strange creature get closer he immediately threw a energy blast. She looked at him and saw the he was walking back " what the hell was that" said Vegito. She walked to the creature " oh this is a needle worm" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at the creature " what a disgusting creature" said Vegito he sat down below a tree. She immediately threw the needle worm in another direction . She walked at him " so your are scare of the thing, don't be ashamed a lot of Saiyans are scare of stupid things like some Saiyans are scared of worms" said Caulifla.

Vegito looked at her " I'm not scared of nothing " said Vegito the she hit the tree and multiple needle worms falls at him. He quickly threw multiple ki blast " so your are scared of them if you tell me the true I tell you what thing I hate the most" said Caulifla. Vegito stares at her " it looks like I inherent they fears" said Vegito. He continued talking " Kakarot is scared of a needle and Vegeta is scare of a worm" said Vegito. She laughed at him " what a grown up man scares of a worm and the other one he scare of a small needle" said Caulifla while laughing.

She stop laughing " the thing I don't like is frogs I hate the slimy legs and the strange eyes one time when I was seven years old my father decided to go somewhere that has a lot of frogs when I tried my best to ignore them but when a slimy frog touch my feet I quickly threw multiple ki blast the I almost destroy the whole forest" said Caulifla. Vegito laughs at her " if I found a frog I'm going to throw it at you " said Vegito. She looked at him " hahaha! Maybe I should give you this as a present" said Caulifla holding a needle worm. She threw in another direction and make a cocky smile on her face.

Vegito saw a small frog next to him he immediately grabbed and quickly hold Caulifla. She saw the frog on his hand " what the hell! Hey! Stop!" shouted Caulifla while throwing multiple ki blast. He put the frog inside her shirt she quickly fall down " remove the disgusting frog!" shouted Caulifla. She tried her best to remove it she felt the slimy legs as tried to grasped but the frog jumped on her back " Vegito! Remove the disgusting frog from me!" shouted Caulifla. He walked at her and remove the frog.

She stood up and walked in front of him " thank you! You're my hero!" said Caulifla in a sarcastic tone. He was looking at her " are y-" suddenly Caulifla quickly uppercut him and kick him without holding back. He immediately fall down and she sat down next to him " next time you put a frog on me I'm going to transform into Super Saiyan Three and punch you in your weak spot" said Caulifla. Vegito stood up and started to laugh when he sense the energy of Kale waiting for them "I think Kale is waiting for us " said Vegito. They sense the energy of Kale and Cabba so they quickly flew at them.

Vegito landed next to them " what are you two scare of?" asked Vegito. Kale looked at him " I'm scared of snails" said Kale "let's see I'm scared of crabs" said Cabba. Vegito walked in front of him " for real" said Vegito looking at them. Yamine ran at them " stop making fun of them" said Yamine. Caulifla looked at her " and you Yamine what are you scared of" asked Caulifla. Yamine look at them " I'm not scared of nothing" said Yamine with a proud voice. Cabba quickly grab something on the ground. She looked at him " brother what are you doing" said Yamine waking away from him. Cabba show her a worm " nothing" said Cabba " don't put the thing on me I'm going to tell mom" said Yamine.

Cabba immediately trick her and put the worm inside her shirt as she started to scream " ahhh somebody help remove the disgusting worm!" shouted Yamine. Caulifla walked at her and remove the worm " your shouldn't bully you sister" said Caulifla. He began to laugh " is normal the we bully each other" said Cabba " fine I'm going to tell mom to cook some crabs for dinner and make you eat it!" shouted Yamine angry.

Caulifla started to fly and looked around " let's go over there" said Caulifla point to the east side. She flew at him " let's go over there is perfect place to have a picnic" said Caulifla. She immediately ran to the direction . He move the tree breaches and saw the there was a tree in the middle and their was field of flowers when he saw Caulifla laid down near the tree. He walked at her and laid down next to her putting his face on top of her stomach " Vegito what are you doing" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " nothing you still want to train with me I already teach you all my techniques" said Vegito.

She look up " yes because you're the only one who can truly push my limits and forcing me to fight somebody as strong like you" said Caulifla. She closed her eyes "Vegito if Vados tell you that she going to help you travel to universe seven would you go with her and stay with you family " said Caulifla. He looked at her " it would be interesting to see them again but I will not stay over there" said Vegito. She was confused " why not your have two wives with kids in the universe " said Caulifla.

She looked at him " you don't have nobody important in this universe" said Caulifla. He touch her silky hair " you silly your are important person for me and I wanted to see how much stronger your are going to be after the fight against Champa" said Vegito as Caulifla get embarrassed . Kale and Cabba walked at them and put the food near them. Yamine ran at Caulifla " what happen sis?" asked Yamine " nothing" said Caulifla. They began to eat Kale smiled at Caulifla " sis take this drink is going to cool you off" said Kale throwing a cold coke at her. She immediately caught it and drink it " thank you" said Caulifla.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( Capsule Corporation)**

Vegeta enter to the Gravity Chamber and saw Bulma doing something with the machine. He walked at her " what are you doing Bulma" said Vegeta " what do you think I trying to fix this stupid machine so he would be able to sustain any ki blast" said Bulma. She stood up and remove the sweat from her face " what is the point of training they not going be another powerful enemy I don't see nobody who can be stronger the Majin Buu or able to defeat you or Goku " said Bulma.

Vegeta stared at her " I don't care about Majin Buu my goal is still the same surpass Kakarot and defeat him in his super saiyan three form I'm going to show him the I'm stronger than him" said Vegeta. Bulma looked at the machine " fine don't use the gravity chamber today I'm going to do some upgrade in this chamber so it can challenge you" said Bulma. She walked at him and give him a kiss " now leave" said Bulma pushing Vegeta out of the gravity chamber.

 **Mount Paozu**

Chichi immediately walked at Goku " you need to talk with your son" said Chichi. Goku was confused " I don't know what are you talking about" replied Goku. She punched the table " you need to have a talk with Gohan about something really important the birds and the bees he already have Videl as her girlfriend" said Chichi. He walked back " what bees and the birds I don't understand what are you talking about" said Goku.

She sat down " I'm talking about how reproduction works" said Chichi he was still confused " ahhh Goku is about how to make babies" said Chichi. He looked at her " what! Gohan already knows about the kind stuff he a smart boy" said Goku. She looked at him " no! You are going to teach him and that final!" shouted Chichi angry. He stood up " okay Chichi I'm going to talk with him… I do it later it looks the Supreme Kai wants to talk with me about something important… good bye" said Goku he immediately use instant transmission and disappear. Chichi was in shock " he is not going to come back fine I'm going to have a awkward conversation with Gohan" said Chichi.

 **Supreme Kai World Home Planet**

Goku laid down and saw the elder Kai walking at him " Goku don't use us as excuse to runaway from your wife" said Elder Kai. He looked at him " sorry but Chichi is kind of scary when she get angry at me" said Goku. Elder Kai looked at him " I can't believe the your scare of you own wife" said Elder Kai. He laid down " I'm so bored they're nothing to do" said Goku. Elder Kai sat down " what about Vegeta or Gohan" said Elder Kai.

Goku looked up " Vegeta is focusing on training and Gohan is focus on school and spend a lot of time with Videl" said Goku. The Elder Kai stared at him " then train in King Kai Planet" said Elder Kai " but is boring I need a new challenge the can force me to transform into Super Saiyan three" said Goku. Elder Kai stood up and help him to stand up " fine you can train here but don't cause to much destruction in this planet" Elder Kai

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Prema**

In the middle of the night they were looking to the stars Caulifla looked at Vegito " when we return to Vados training location I'm curious what kind of training your are going to do with me" said Caulifla. He looked at her " I know I'm going to change my fighting style to test how you react remember the I have my own fighting style and I can mimic Vegeta and Kakarot fighting style too " said Vegito. She immediately grabbed his arm " for real that would be excited to have a fight against you if your change the way you fight against me" said Caulifla.

She stood up and stared at them " but for now let's have some fun" said Caulifla. Kale smiled at her " yes sis let's enjoy our free time" replied Kale. Cabba grab a cold drink " I can't wait to start my training with Vegito so I will be able to transform into Super Saiyan three" said Cabba. She sat down next to Vegito " good thing that you make a mistake and went to universe six instead" said Caulifla smiling at him. Vegito nodded and softly touch her silky hair.

 **One week later**

 **Vados Training Location**

Caulifla saw the they were already near the cabinet she immediately exit from the spaceship. She waited to exit she saw Yamine running at her " sis I'm ready to train" said Yamine excited. She turned around " okay grab you clothes we are going to go somewhere else so we can train together" said Caulifla. She immediately went to the spaceship and grabbed her bag of clothes.

Vegito walked at her " okay good luck Caulifla when you finish training with her follow my energy so you know where we are" said Vegito. Kale immediately hug Caulifla " good luck sis I'm going to do my best to archive super saiyan three" said Kale. Cabba walked at them " me too I'm going to do my best to archive this form" said Cabba. Vegito started to fly " is time to go, good bye Caulifla" said Vegito " good bye Vegito" replied Caulifla.

Yamine looked at her " ok Caulifla let's go" said Yamine. She nodded and started to fly in another direction. She remains silent " Yamine when you train with me you have to use all your power remember I'm not your brother so I not going to hold back" said Caulifla. She immediately flew at her " that not fair you can easily knock me out without even trying" said Yamine. She looked at her " I'm not going to transform " said Caulifla.

She glared at her " but even without you transforming into Super Saiyan I hear from my brother the you base form power level is the same as Vegito when he fought against Super Buu" said Yamine. She was looking down " you right about that let me think….. what about this I'm only allowed to block you attacks" said Caulifla. She nodded at her " yes but when I was able to transform into Super Saiyan two I want to fight you in your Super Saiyan two" said Yamine. Caulifla started to laugh " okay but don't complain if you get hurt" said Caulifla saw the perfect place to train.

Meanwhile in another location Vegito landed grasslands " okay let's start our training" said Vegito. He looked at them " super saiyan three is not the same as the super saiyan or the second transformation " said Vegito. They looked at him " the hard thing about Super Saiyan three is mastering the transformation because is going to use a lot of you stamina" said Vegito.

He walked at them " you two already master super saiyan two let's tried to transform into Super Saiyan three do the same thing as me" said Vegito. He started to release all his power and they began to do the same thing as the planet suddenly shake violently. They hear multiple thunders crashing to the ground and felt their energy increasing dramatically.

They stop screaming and everything suddenly stop " w-woah this power is amazing no wonder Caulifla was excited about this transformation" said Kale she slowly stood up and saw her hair was near her waist. Cabba stood up " you right Kale now we have to master this form" said Cabba. When they suddenly fall down and return into their base form " you two take one hour of rest so you can regain you energy again" said Vegito. They laid down on the grass " I'm going to do my best" said Kale looking to the sky.

In another location when Caulifla saw the perfect place to train she immediately flew to the location. Yamine immediately follows her " sis are we going to train right now" said Yamine. She saw it was already late " no but tomorrow in the morning we are going to train" said Caulifla. They laid down on the field of flowers. Yamine laid down next to her " sis can I sleep next to you" said Yamine. She nodded put her face on her stomach " good night sis" said Yamine " good night" replied Caulifla.

She look to the sky and saw the it was full of stars" is already one year the I meet him and my life change a lot because of him" said Caulifla. She looked at her and saw she was already sleep "how should I train her is going to be my first time teaching another saiyan" said Caulifla. She slowly fall to sleep while she was using the other hand to hold Yamine.

 **Author Notes**

 **If you like this chapter please review**

 **Transformation**

 **Universe Six**

 **Vegito - ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla - ssj1-ssj3**

 **Kale - ssj1-ssj3 and super saiyan berserk**

 **Cabba- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Yamine- ssj1**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Goku- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Vegeta- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Gohan- ssj1-ssj2 and mystic form**

 **Goten- ssj1**

 **Trunks- ssj1**

 **Question**

 **Kingpit- Hey I enjoy your story but don't you think vegito should be more stronger then Caulifla. I kno u want to make her equal to him but don't you think he should be unique in his own way? Cool story**

 **Answer- Vegito is still stronger than Caulifla during the fight against Hit he was in the same situation as Vegeta but Caulifla hear rumors about Hit special ability but she wasn't able to defeat him.**

 **Vegito is going to be unique because he one of the most powerful saiyan in universe six and seven. Vegito knows the weakness from Vegeta and Goku. When they fight against Vegito they going to have hard time defeating him.**

 **This list is based who is the strongest Saiyans during year 774**

 **Vegito**

 **Caulifla**

 **Kale**

 **Cabba**

 **Goku**

 **Vegeta**

 **Gohan**

 **Ares-are you going to make caulifla ssj god or blue if so**

 **i dont want that to happen. idkmaybe in the far future idk**

 **Answer- I can't tell you who is going to archive super saiyan god first because is going to be a spoiler for the battle against Champa.**

 **after the fight against Champa Vados is going to start training Vegito, Caulifla , Kale and Cabba. They going to receive the same training like Goku and Vegeta so is normal they going to receive super saiyan blue.**

 **Bobby Jenkins -can you make vegito the new universe six react to death battle were vegito and his friends find a secret room found box dvd of death battle watch it the later universe 7 watch too so what do you think but it your fanfic your choice.**

 **Answer- I don't know I'm not a fan of death battle but maybe they can react about others things like dragon ball z movies, the latest episode of Dragon Ball Super or answering the question.**


	17. Chapter 17

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six**

In the morning Caulifla woke up and saw Yamine was giving her a hug she softly wake her up " Yamine wake up" said Caulifla. Yamine was still sleep she quickly poke her multiple times causing her to wake her up " mom today is my first day of summer vacation I want to sleep more" said Yamine. She slowly open her eyes and saw Caulifla was laughing at her" I'm sorry sis my mom always wake me up during this time" said Yamine. She looked at her " is okay go over there so we can start our training" said Caulifla.

Yamine followed her when she stop and turned around " transform into Super Saiyan" said Caulifla. She looked at her " okay sis" said Yamine started to focus on her energy and transform into Super Saiyan. She looked at her " now Yamine tried you best " said Caulifla. She nodded and immediately flew at her as she started to threw multiple ki blast and saw Caulifla easily dodge the ki blast without any problems. She flew at her and uppercut her but Caulifla block her attack " you're to slow tried to be faster and when you going to punch the opponent in the moment release all you strength" said Caulifla examining her fighting style.

She easily dodge all her attack " sis can you at least attack me" said Yamine. She looked at her " no you are not strong enough to have a fight against me" said Caulifla. She looked at her " but I want to transform into Super Saiyan two if you don't fight me I'm not going to have any fighting experience" said Yamine. She was looking down " no when you transform into Super Saiyan two then I'm going to return the attack" said Caulifla.

Yamine prepare her fighting stance " okay sis but is a promise that you're going to fight me back when I transform into Super Saiyan two" said Yamine. She nodded and Yamine continent fighting against her when she saw a perfect opportunity to attack her she quickly kick her but she saw the she was able to dodged her attack. She stared to do multiple attacks but Caulifla easily blocked her punches. Yamine tried to push her to the floor but Caulifla easily move and cause her to fall down. She quickly stood up " Final shine attack!" shouted Yamine she easily kick the energy blast to space.

Yamine saw the Caulifla was moving faster than before she quickly raised her hand " garlick cannon!" shouted Yamine. She reflects the energy blast and sense the Yamine was behind her she quickly turned around and block her kick. She walked back " I'm not going to give up!" shouted Yamine while throwing multiple ki at her. Caulifla immediately reflect the energy blast against her. She tried her best to dodge all the energy blast.

Meanwhile in another location Vegito woke up and saw the Cabba and Kale was still sleeping. He walked at them and shake them multiple times. Kale slowly woke up and saw Vegito " good morning" said Kale. When she felt something touching her back and she immediately turned around and saw Cabba was sleeping next to her. She immediately wake him up " good morning" said Cabba still sleepy " good morning" replied Kale.

He saw the Kale and Vegito was already ready " Vegito what are we going to do today?" asked Cabba. He looked at them " you two are going to fight me but this time I'm going to threat you two the same as Caulifla" said Vegito. He looked at him " what do you mean?" asked Kale " I'm not going to hold back against you two" said Vegito. She was nervous fighting the same way as Caulifla " the reason for this is to make you base form stronger and you will be able to master super saiyan three without any problem " said Vegito.

Kale and Cabba use all they power from their base form. Vegito did the same thing and he stare at them " we are going to fight for two hours and after that we are going to take a break " said Vegito. They waiting for the attack Vegito immediately threw a energy blast. They immediately dodge the attack " Kale I'm going to distract him when your see my hand raising immediately attack him" said Cabba.

He immediately flew at him " garlick cannon " shouted Cabba. He kicked the energy blast to another direction when he saw he was next to him he quickly block the uppercut. He started to attack him multiple punches he raised his hand and Kale saw that she immediately started to power up. He grabbed the two hands of Vegito " kale attack him now!" shouted Cabba " eraser cannon" shouted Kale. The energy blast crash against Vegito " good job Cabba and Kale but next time try to use more power in your attack" said Vegito.

He immediately used instant transmission and punched them at the same time. Cabba saw the he was moving faster than before. Kale flew at him " Cabba what your plan to defeat him" said Kale. Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan two " Kale use your full power I want to make him transform into Super Saiyan two" said Cabba. She saw the Vegito was next to them she quickly kick him " Vegito transform into Super Saiyan two! We know that you're still holding back" said Kale. He looked at them and immediately transform into Super Saiyan two.

Vegito used instant transmission and quickly grabbed the arm of Kale throwing to the ground and uppercut Cabba on his face. He remove blood from his mouth " Final Kamehameha" shouted Vegito. The energy blast went at Cabba " Final cannon attack!" shouted Cabba. She stood up and saw the Cabba was struggling she immediately flew at him " omega blaster!" shouted Kale.

The two energy beam emerge into one attack " Kale release more of your power!" shouted Cabba. She release more of her power. He looked at her " yes keep it like this I'm going to release more of my power" said Cabba. Vegito saw that they were doing they best he released the energy blast and used instant transmission he quickly knock them out and turned around and kicked the energy blast to space. He saw they were unconscious he used instant transmission and catch them before they crash against to the ground.

He laid down " that was a good warm up" said Vegito. He saw they were still unconscious. He look up " I wonder what Caulifla is doing" said Vegito. He saw the Cabba slowly stood up " what happened I thought I was fighting against you" said Cabba " I knock you out" said Vegito. He saw the Kale was still unconscious " I want to continue my training" said Cabba. He stood up " okay let wait for Kale to regain some of her strength back" said Vegito.

Cabba saw a cut on her arm he immediately cut his shirt and cover her injured. After ten minutes Kale woke up " Vegito that was a little harsh fighting us the same way as Caulifla" said Kale. She saw the her arm was covered by Cabba shirt "thank you" said Kale. He looked at her " no problem I didn't want to see your cut to get infected" said Cabba. She stood up " I'm ready to continue our training" said Kale. Vegito looked at them" ok" replied Vegito he transform into Super Saiyan two.

In the night Yamine fall down to the ground " sis I'm so tired I want to sleep" said Yamine while trying to sustain her Super Saiyan form. She suddenly return in her base form and saw the Caulifla pick her up " that enough training for today" said Caulifla. She put Yamine on her back and started to fly in another location. She stood and laid down " sis can you tell me one of your adventures" said Yamine.

Caulifla was surprised " I don't know when I left my house I travel to different planets trying to find stronger opponents but I wasn't able to find it" said Caulifla. She was looking down " I mean I try to challenge Hit many times but he said no when he accepted to fight me he easily defeat me" said Caulifla. She looked at her " what about Vegito" asked Yamine " Vegito… He teach all his techniques and I always feel the rush to fight him and test my strength against him" said Caulifla. They continue talking Caulifla saw the Yamine was already sleep " goodnight" said Caulifla.

Vegito flew and started to look for Caulifla when he saw Caulifla was sleep next to Yamine he quickly flew at her and sat down next to her. He saw the Caulifla suddenly move and punch him. He poke her cheek and saw the she was still sleep " Vegito... I want to…fight you.. again" said Caulifla while in her sleep. He started to laugh and saw the Caulifla slowly woke up " what happen Vegito" said Caulifla in sleepy voice. He looked at her " nothing I didn't want to go to sleep without fighting against you" said Vegito

She quickly stood up and looked at him " for real" said Caulifla " yes I want to fight you I want to see how much stronger you became" said Vegito. She looked at him " ok but let me chance into my Gi" said Caulifla. He saw the she was in her pajamas. He turned around and sat down as he waited for her to finish dressing up he quickly turned around and saw Caulifla in her Gi " then let's go over there" said Caulifla pointing to the direction. They fly over they " so which form you want to fight me" said Vegito. She looked at him " super saiyan three " okay but you're going to transform into Super Saiyan Three too" said Vegito as she nodded.

They started screaming releasing all their power causing the planet to shake violently. They stop screaming " let's fight only for one hour I need to wake up early tomorrow" said Caulifla " that fine for me I need to wake them up for the same reason as you" said Vegito. She saw the Vegito have a different stance " so you already chance you fighting style" said Caulifla. He looked at her " yes I'm fighting the same way as Vegeta" said Vegito . She looked at him _okay I don't know nothing about Vegeta so I need to analyze his fighting style then I make a plan to defeat him_ though Caulifla . He immediately uppercut her but she swiftly move away. She raised her hand " big bang attack" shouted Caulifla. He reflect the energy blast he received a hook on her face.

Vegito immediately grab her arm and kick her on her stomach. She felt pain around her stomach " you caught me" said Caulifla spitting some blood. She smiled at him she quickly ran at him and hit him with her knee multiple times he block one of her attacks she kicked his leg and then uppercut him. Vegito spit some blood he immediately grab her and give her a bear hug " are you going to give up" said Vegito.

She saw the he was putting more pressure " I'm not going give up" said Caulifla. She struggled from moving she immediately pushed her head at him. She saw the right moment she grab his head and knee him multiple times. She looked at him " l-lets continue is getting more interesting " said Caulifla. He fly to the sky " Final Kamehameha" screamed Vegito. She waited for the energy blast to crash her but she quickly stop the energy blast " don't hold back I'm going to throw it back with my own strength!" shouted Caulifla.

Meanwhile Yamine woke up and saw the Caulifla wasn't sleeping next to her. She follow the energy of Caulifla she saw the she was fighting against Vegito. She sat down " wow she amazing " said Yamine. She stood up " Caulifla and Vegito stop fighting! I want to sleep!" shouted Yamine. Caulifla threw the energy blast to space and she was looking down " okay Yamine we are going to stop fighting so go to sleep" said Caulifla. She nodded and flew to the flower field.

Vegito flew at her "that was a good fight If you continue fighting like this maybe you're going to be my next rival" said Vegito " for real but I need to get more experience so I don't make any mistakes " replied Caulifla. He looked at her and pat her head " every day you're fighting like a master of martial arts when I meet you my first time I thought you're were only a thug but the longer you're were fighting against me I saw that you were adapting with my fighting style " said Vegito.

He continued talking " you have a lot of potential inside you so let's continue our training" said Vegito. She was surprised what Vegito told her she quickly give him a hug " thank you Vegito" said Caulifla. He looked at her and saw it was late " goodbye" said Vegito " ok goodbye when you have time fight me again" said Caulifla. He looked at her " okay then let's fight every day during this time" said Vegito. She smiled at him " okay goodnight!" shouted Caulifla " goodnight" said Vegito the he sense the energy of Kale and use instant transmission.

She use instant transmission and appear next to Yamine. She was still awake " Yamine go to sleep I'm tired from the fight" said Caulifla trying to sleep. Yamine looked at her " okay sis good night" said Yamine she put her face on the stomach of Caulifla " Yamine you're heavy move you head" said Caulifla she was already sleep. She close her eyes and fall to sleep.

Vegito appear next to Kale and Cabba he laid down. He turned around and saw the Kale was staring at him " Vegito what do you think of Caulifla" asked Kale. Vegito was surprised about the question " I know the you two trust each other but I want to know you real opinion of her" said Kale. He was looking in another direction " Kale is already late I'm going to sleep" said Vegito invading the question of Kale.

She get angry and saw the Cabba was getting close at her the she slowly move him but suddenly Cabba quickly grab her and hug her. Kale turned red and saw the Cabba was still sleep " Cabba wake up" said Kale in a shy voice. When Vegito saw what is happening " Vegito can you move Cabba from me" said Kale. He looked at her and smile " no" said Vegito he laid down again and fall to sleep again. Kale tried to move him but Cabba get closer at her as she was getting more nervous she quickly punch him and move him away from her.

In the morning Yamine woke up and saw the Caulifla was still sleep " sis wake up" said Yamine while shaking her shoulder multiple times. She slowly woke up " Good morning " said Caulifla " good morning sis" said Yamine. She stood up " okay today we are going to fight again" said Caulifla. She jumped around Caulifla " okay sis" said Yamine. She looked at her " okay let's go over there" said Caulifla.

In another location Vegito saw the Kale and Cabba was already up. He walked at them " today you two are going to fight against each other" said Vegito. Kale walked at him " are you okay?" asked Kale " yes is okay it don't hurt anymore" said Cabba touching his cheek. They transform into Super Saiyan two " let's go over there so it don't cause to much destruction" said Vegito. They fly to another location to have more space to figh and they can use all they power without holding back.

 **Champa Home Planet**

Vados grabbed her staff and activate " so they continue they training Caulifla is training the younger sister of Cabba while Vegito is training Kale and Cabba" said Vados. She went outside and looked one of the super dragon balls " I already collected the first super dragon ball so I need to look for the other two" said Vados.

Vados walked back to the building and create something to eat " I'm going to look for the other two later now I have to paid attention what they doing" said Vados. She walked to Champa room and saw the he was still sleep. She sat down and activated her staff " they getting better every day maybe they have a chance to survive against the battle with Champa" said Vados.

 **Vados Training Location**

Caulifla easily dodge all kicks from Yamine she raised her hand " Final shine attack!" shouted Yamine. She kicked the energy in a different direction " Yamine you're fighting better than before but one thing you need to analyze your opponent fighting style" said Caulifla while blocking her punches

She quickly uppercut her and kicked down to the ground she saw the she was to injured she quickly stop fighting. Yamine saw the Caulifla stop attacking her " what! I want to continue fighting!" shouted Yamine. She quickly grab her head " shut up! Look at yourself" said Caulifla. She looked at herself with multiple bruises and cut on her body " but I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Yamine.

She looked at her " okay" said Caulifla " thank y-" Caulifla quickly uppercut her causing her to fall unconscious. She pick her up and flew to the field. After two hours Yamine woke up and saw the Caulifla laid down next to her. She quickly punch her multiple times " that not fair sis!" shouted Yamine. She quickly stop her " you still have time to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Caulifla.

She stood up and sat down next to Caulifla " sis when are you going to ask him out?" said Yamine. She quickly turned red as tomato " is none of you business" said Caulifla. She was looking down " you're the same as Kale I know the she likes my older brother" said Yamine. Caulifla looked at her " is hard to understand other people feelings " said Caulifla.

She looked at her " my brother is kind of stupid when is about girls feelings" said Yamine. She looked in another direction and make a mischievous smile on her face. She was looking at her " what are you going to do?" asked Caulifla. Yamine looked at her " sis if I tell you what I'm going to do would you help me" said Yamine. She nodded and whisper on her ear " are you sure about that I know Kale is shy about the kind of stuff" said Caulifla.

She stood up " you know by doing this Kale is going to do the same thing against you" said Caulifla. Yamine looked at her " hahaha! I never going to fall in love with a boy" said Yamine with a proud voice. Caulifla laugh at her " sure wait when you turn into a teenager" said Caulifla. She looked at her " then is a promise you are going to help me" said Yamine and Caulifla nodded the she quickly hug her.

 **Three Months later**

She quickly threw her to the ground " sis stop holding back I want to transform into Super Saiyan two!" shouted Yamine. She looked at hair and put her hand at the side " big bang Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla. Yamine quickly raised her hand " Final shine attack!" shouted Yamine she was releasing more of her power. Caulifla saw the she was struggling " Yamine focus on you energy and release all your power!" shouted Caulifla.

She focus on her energy " I'm not going to give up! I'm going to be as strong as you and Kale!" shouted Yamine. She felt the immense power inside her and saw she already transform into Super Saiyan two " Final shine attack!" shouted Yamine without holding back. Caulifla release a little of her power the easily pass through the energy blast of Yamine. She transform into Super Saiyan and used instant transmission she appeared next to her and quickly kicked the energy blast to space.

Cabba was already there and saw Yamine was already unconscious " what happened ?" asked Cabba in a worried voice. She looked at him " she is going to be okay" said Caulifla. She put her on the ground " she was able to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Caulifla. He walked at her and pat her head " I'm proud of her she always telling me the she wants to be strong as you two" said Cabba.

In the next day Yamine woke up she quickly shake Caulifla multiple times when she woke up and saw Yamine staring at her " sis remember about my plan so bring Kale over here" said Yamine. She stood up and looked at her " ok but don't tried to force him " said Caulifla. She flew to get Kale and Yamine saw his older brother the she quickly ran at him and give him a hug.

Cabba looked at her " what happen sister?" asked Cabba. She looked at him " brother do you like Kale?" asked Yamine. He was in shock " what! Why are you asking the kind of questions" asked Cabba. She looked at him " because I want to know because I knows Kale have feelings for you" said Yamine. He walked back " what! sister don't make the kind of jokes" said Cabba. She punched at him " stop acting like this" said Yamine.

She quickly punched at his face " brother if you don't tell her you feeling from her you're going to lose her" said Yamine. She quickly grab him " brother tell me the true!" shouted Yamine. He looked at her " yes I love her but she going to reject my feelings!" shouted Cabba. He turned around and saw Kale was looking at him. Yamine was pushing his older brother and quickly kicked him. He crash on Kale and looked the he was on top of her " did you h-" but Kale interrupted " yes I love you Cabba" said Kale. Cabba was in shock but suddenly Kale give him a kiss.

 **Author Notes**

 **Question**

 **AntiHero627 - here, are you going to have Future Trunks stick around after the Black Goku arc, cause I didn't like the ending where Zamasu killed everyone aside from Future Trunks and Mai, and then Future Zeno wipes out that timeline but Trunks and Mai just go to another timeline. If they were gonna do that, I think it would've been better if Future Trunks had just stayed with the present Universe 7. Is Future Trunks still gonna achieve SSJ Rage and meet Vegito. Will u have Whis train Gohan and or Future Trunks as well?**

 **Answers – yes I'm going to write about Goku Arc but is going to be different from the anime or the manga because universe six is going to interfere so they going to have a reason to help universe seven and universe ten after reading some suggestions I decided to have Vegito Black to appear in the story.**

 **So the enemies in Future Trunks arc-**

 **Goku Black**

 **Vegito Black**

 **Zamasu**

 **Yes future trunks is going to meet Vegito, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba.**

 **Future Trunks is going to archive his ssj rage**

 **Yes but is going to be after Goku Black arc**

 **Kidexx- hi i enjoyed your story good work keep it up cant wait for more, btw since i am new here i was wondering how often do you upload**

 **Answers- sometimes I updated every Wednesday or Thursday .**

 **Bobby jenkins -;hey I know you say maybe for zeno tournament tag team but think about it ok please plus universe 6 and 7 I mean who don't like the working together plus it would be amazing also here idea for the universe to be erased two of universe team have to be out but if one of universe team was out the we will with other universe team to be out or win the tournament but the rest of the rules are still the same but as I say it your fanfic and it your decision.**

 **Answers- you idea sounds interesting**


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe six ( year 774)**

 **Vados Training Location**

Yamine quickly jumped at him " I'm going to tell mom that your already have a girlfriend" said Yamine. She quickly stood up and ran to the Cabin. Cabba quickly stood up and saw the she was already gone " are you sure about having a relationship with me" said Cabba. She stood up and grabbed his hand " yes" said Kale giving him a kiss again.

Vegito saw what happened and Caulifla was looking at them " Caulifla wh-" but she interrupted her and hug her " congratulations Kale and Cabba! Cabba if you hurt my best friend feelings I'm going to kill you" said Caulifla. Cabba walked back " I'm promise the I'm not going to hurt her" said Cabba. He walked at them " graduations Cabba and Kale about your new relationship" said Vegito.

He looked at Caulifla " Caulifla I'm going to take a nap somewhere over there" said Vegito pointing to the direction as she nodded and he fly away. Yamine quickly ran at him and give him a phone " my mom wants to talk to you" said Yamine. He grabbed and walked in another direction " my mom is happy the my brother have a girlfriend and she ask me when are you two are going to marry" said Yamine. She walked back " Yamine I think is to early for us to think about marriage " said Kale.

She looked at her " is going to be okay now you're going to be my real sister" said Yamine. Caulifla pat Yamine head " you're really a troublemaker" said Caulifla. She make a mischievous smile on her face " you're going to be next Caulifla" said Yamine. She walked back " Yamine don't interfere with my relationship with Vegito" said Caulifla. She looked at her " but you two are the perfect couple" said Yamine.

Caulifla looked behind her " maybe but I'm not ready to make the decision" said Caulifla. She sense the energy of Vegito she quickly use instant transmission. Yamine looked at her" sis would you help me get Caulifla to confess her feelings to Vegito" said Yamine. She looked at her " I'm going to help you only because I want to see Caulifla happy with Vegito " said Kale. She looked at her " yes but next week is going to be the last day of summer vacation" said Yamine looking down.

Kale sat down " is going to be fun and remember the in two months Sadala is going to have a festival" said Kale. She looked at her " I almost forgot about the festival I hear the a lot of towns put a lot of time to make it fun for other people but I hear the one of the popular activity it was choosing a girl to represent the goddess and they have some kind of a festival dance… wait I have idea sis" said Yamine. She stood up and whisper on her ear " what! If you do that Caulifla is going to be angry at you remember the if she win the she have to wear the outfit and dance in front of the audience" said Kale.

She looked at her " is going to be fun I'm going to convince my friends to vote for her" said Yamine. She saw the Cabba walked at them " sister remember the next week you're going to return to school" said Cabba " but I don't want to go to school" said Yamine complaining " if you want to participate in Sadala defense squad you need to finish school" said Cabba. Kale walked at her and pat her head " is going to be fun to come back to school and see your friends again " said Kale " ok sis and I can show off to my friends my new transformation they going to be so jealous" said Yamine with a cocky smile on her face.

In another location Caulifla saw the Vegito was laid down on the grass " Vegito what are you doing?" asked Caulifla "nothing only enjoying this peaceful day " said Vegito. She laid down next to him and she raised her hand as she felt breeze going through her hand " your right is a nice day" said Caulifla. He looked at her " if you want to fight me let's do it tomorrow I want to enjoy this nice day" said Vegito. She put her face on his abdomen " okay I'm going enjoy this day too" said Caulifla.

After two hours later Cabba and Kale saw the Caulifla and Vegito fall to sleep. He looked at them and took a picture "you're shouldn't be taking pictures without permission" said Kale. He looked at her " sorry I send the picture to his older brother" said Cabba " what!? Why she is going to get angry at you" said Kale. She saw Yamine walking at them " aww they so cute" said Yamine while taking a picture " you too Yamine she going to get angry at you two" said Kale.

Cabba hear his cellphone he quickly answer " Renso!? No she sleeping with Vegito! What you w-" Yamine quickly took his cellphone " hi my name is Yamine" said Yamine " no they only friends" replied Yamine " what! You think the same thing I have a idea the may help Caulifla confess her feelings to Vegito " said Yamine. She continued talking with him when she finished talking and give the cellphone to his brother " yes! my plan is going to work" said Yamine with a mischievous smile on her face.

Caulifla hear noises around her and slowly woke up " what are you three doing here?" asked Caulifla " nothing sis" said Yamine. Kale looked in another direction " ok I'm going to wake him up" said Caulifla. She slowly wake him up " that was a good nap" said Vegito. He looked at them " Kale and Cabba you two are going to fight us" said Vegito. He stood up " I want to see if you two have any problems transforming into Super Saiyan Three" said Vegito.

They looked at them "okay Vegito then tomorrow we are going to fight" said Kale. They flew to the Cabin " I'm going to make dinner" said Cabba. They quickly went to the dinning room " Are you nervous fighting against Caulifla and Vegito" said Yamine " yes but I know I'm ready to fight them and show her how strong a became after training three months with Vegito " said Kale. She looked at her " Kale I know you're a strong saiyan and I'm proud of you" said Caulifla while smiling at her. Cabba bring multiply plates of food.

Vegito eat his plate of food " I wish I can eat the food the you mom make last time, you should ask her to teach you how to cook" said Vegito while grabbing more food . Caulifla get angry " what!? don't want to learn how to cook! I only care is to train and get stronger" said Caulifla. Vegito grabbed another plate and looked at her " yeah you right mostly likely you will never learn how to cook the same way as you mom" said Vegito the she quickly get angry at him " fine I'm going to ask my mother to teach me how to cook but you better eat it without complaining" said Caulifla looking at him. He looked at her " okay I'm promised that I'm not going to complain" said Vegito smiling at her.

When they finish eating they went to their own room. Yamine quickly jumped at Kale " I'm so happy that you're the girlfriend of my brother" said Yamine. She looked at her " yes but I think I'm going to be more nervous around him" said Kale. She looked at her " just treat him normal and maybe give him a kiss when he do something good" said Yamine. She laughs " I don't know but I'm still going to tried" said Kale. She saw that it was already late " Yamine is time to sleep good night" said Kale " goodnight" replied Yamine.

Meanwhile Vegito saw the Caulifla was already sleep the he move a little bit causing her to wake her up " what happen" said Caulifla in a sleepy voice " nothing just wondering how strong is Champa" said Vegito. She looked at him " I don't know but he have to be strong" said Caulifla. He looked at her " one thing promise me that you are not going to do anything dangerous when we fight against Champa and when I tell you to stop fighting against him you're going to listen to me" said Vegito " okay I'm promise the I'm going to follow you're orders" said Caulifla. She looked at him " goodnight" said Caulifla " goodnight" replied Vegito.

In the morning Kale woke up and saw the Yamine was already up " I can wait to see you guys fighting against each other" said Yamine in excited voice. They leave the room and saw Cabba " good morning" said Cabba " good morning" replied Kale. Yamine ran in between them " Kale you're forgetting something important… you have to give him the good morning kiss" said Yamine with a mischievous smile on her face. Cabba saw her reaction she slowly walked at him and give him a kiss on his cheek.

Yamine saw his older brother reaction " now is you turn brother give her the good morning kiss" said Yamine in a teasing voice. Cabba walked at her grabbing her waist and give her a kiss. He stood and saw the Caulifla and Vegito were staring at them " good morning love birds" said Caulifla with a mischievous smile on her face. He looked at them " are you two ready to fight us" said Vegito. They looked at each and nodded " yes we're ready to fight " said Cabba. When suddenly Vados appear from nowhere " so you four are going to fight against each other that a good idea I want to see the fight" said Vados. She walked at Kale " if you want I can rebuild the Cabin and put your room together with Cabba I know that you're two started dating each other" said Vados.

She walked back " no we're okay sleeping in different room and I don't think I'm ready for the next step" said Kale with a shy voice. She looked at them " I'm going to be outside" said Vados. She left from the Cabin " one more thing don't hold back when you fight us because I'm not planning to go easy against you two" said Vegito. She looked at them " the same thing I'm not going to hold back" said Caulifla. They exit the Cabin and saw the Vados was already sitting down eating breakfast.

Caulifla and Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan two " I want to see you two transform into Super Saiyan Three " said Caulifla. Kale looked at her " okay sis" replied Kale. She looked at Cabba they started to scream and the whole planet began to shake violently. They stop screaming and transform into Super Saiyan Three " okay sis we are ready to fight" said Kale. Vados looked at them " hmm… interesting now I want to see how they going to fight against them" said Vados talking to herself.

Kale quickly flew at her and quickly uppercut her. Caulifla saw the second attack and quickly blocked it and she quickly side kick her. Kale quickly grab Caulifla hands and started to push her " good Kale I can see that you want to beat me but I'm not going to lose" said Caulifla the she immediately uppercut her and kick her on the abdomen and threw her to the ground. Kale stood up and saw Caulifla was next to her and quickly uppercut her and threw her to the boulder " you really strong Caulifla and thanks for not holding back against me" said Kale.

She smiled at her " I did promised the I'm not going to hold back" said Caulifla. Kale removed sand from her shoulder the she quickly roundhouse kick her and then she connected a hook on her face. Caulifla saw the she was bleeding a little bit from her mouth. She smiled and appear next to her " take this Kale!" shouted Caulifla quickly strike her on her abdomen. Kale spit blood to the ground as she stared at her waiting for her to attack.

Meanwhile Vegito quickly strike him on his back and grab his arm throwing to the ground causing a massive crater. He stood up and felt pain around his abdomen " Vegito you really strong no wonder Caulifla always wanted to train with you" said Cabba. He quickly threw energy blast against him " I wonder when you fight against Caulifla do you hold back?" asked Cabba. He used instant transmission and punched him " I never hold back against Caulifla I know she would get angry at me" said Vegito.

Cabba laugh at him " yes I can see Caulifla getting angry if she found out the you're were holding back against her " said Cabba. Vegito looked at him " Cabba I'm the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarot they wife are the type of women that you don't want to mess around and they were human I can't imagine when Caulifla get angry me" said Vegito while dodging his attacks. He laughed at him "my dad always tells me that if you makes a saiyan woman angry it's like asking an enemy to torture you all your life " said Cabba. Vegito looked at him "then you father is right but right now that is not important" said Vegito he quickly appear next to him and uppercut him. He quickly grabbed his arm and threw it against Kale.

They quickly crash against each other " Cabba remember the attack from before let's do it again" said Kale. She raised her hand and started release all her power and Cabba did the same thing " omega blaster!" shouted Kale " final Canon flash!" shouted Cabba. Vegito and Caulifla saw the energy blast " Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla " final flash!" shouted Vegito.

The two energy beam of Kale and Cabba emerged into one attack. Caulifla and Vegito energy beam emerged into one attack " Cabba use all your power let's show them the we have a chance to defeat them" said Kale. They started to release more power "we are going to win this!" shouted Kale. Caulifla closed her eyes " you give me a good fight but I'm going to end this fight!" shouted Caulifla. Vegito release more of his power Caulifla appear next to them but Kale quickly uppercut her on her face and Cabba quickly side kick her.

They quickly move and the energy blast went to space Caulifla block the attack of Cabba she quickly uppercut him the he fall unconscious. She flew at her and raised her hand " big bang attack!" shouted Caulifla. Kale reflect the energy blast but received a karate chop on her neck the she falls unconscious. Vegito caught Cabba and Caulifla caught Kale and flew at Vados. She was staring at them " good fight but your four need to improve in some area if you continue like this you may have a chance to survive the fight against Champa I'm going to leave and continue you training" said Vados as she stood up and disappear.

They put them on the grass and waited to wake up Yamine walked to them " that was so cool" said Yamine. She looked at her " sis are you going to return home?" asked Yamine. Caulifla looked at her " why?" asked Caulifla " because remember the festival that is going to happen in two months I want you to be there" said Yamine. She looked at her " okay I will go and I think my parents is going to be happy if I stay there for two months" said Caulifla.

She looked at him " you can come too and you can use my older brother room so you can sleep comfortable" said Caulifla " okay I will go but what is the reason of the festival" said Vegito. She looked at him " the festival is a old tradition when our home didn't have advanced technology so most of our food came from agriculture so during the time they believe the a goddess was taking care of them by having a festival to show her respect so she would reward them by giving them a good harvest" said Caulifla. He looking at her " sounds interesting" said Vegito.

Kale and Cabba woke up and slowly stood up " that was a good fight and thanks for not holding back against me" said Kale. He stood up "sister tomorrow we are going to comeback to Sadala" said Cabba. Yamine quickly stood up " why! I want to stay here" said Yamine " no she already told me that you have to return home" said Cabba " okay but I want Kale to come with me" said Yamine. He looked at her " okay I will go with and stay there for two months " said Kale.

Cabba smiled at her " okay but I think my mother is going to be happy to see you again and my father is going to be there too" said Cabba. They walked back to the cabin and saw the Caulifla and Vegito was sitting on the grass. Vegito looked at her " you want to fight me right now" said Vegito. She turned around and stood up " okay Vegito let's go over there and fight without transforming" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " that sounds interesting okay I agree with your terms" said Vegito. The she began to fly and look somewhere to fight.

They flew to another location Vegito and Caulifla look at each other they quickly punched and kicked at the same time causing multiple shock waves. Caulifla quickly uppercut and Vegito quickly kick her. Caulifla saw the second kick she quickly grabbed and threw him to the boulder. Vegito crash to the boulder causing a massive crater the she quickly flew at him and punched him but he quickly escape.

She sense the energy of Vegito she quickly use instant transmission. She immediately blocked his attack " good you're reacting faster than before" said Vegito. She quickly grabbed his face and crash on her knee multiple times. He stop the fourth attack he quickly threw her to the ground when she stood up she quickly did back flip and kicked on his face. Vegito spit some blood " nice attack" said Vegito.

Vegito smiled at her " Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Vegito " so you're taking this fight seriously then I'm going to do the same thing! Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Caulifla. They quickly punched at the same time causing multiple shock waves destroying the ground. She looked her hand " spirit sword" said Caulifla " spirit sword" said Vegito they quickly attack against each other. The two spirit sword crash against each other.

He smiled at her " Caulifla every time we fight I want to release more of my power to see if you're strong enough to sustain my attacks " said Vegito. She smiled at him " is kind of weird but is my first time feeling this kind of emotion I want to fight you more and surpass my own limits" said Caulifla the she quickly kicked his legs causing Vegito to fall. She release her spirit sword but he quickly escape from her " you almost beat me" said Vegito. She stood up and remove sand from her shoulder " I didn't lose so let's continue fighting" said Caulifla.

He quickly grabbed her arm and threw to the boulder when suddenly he punch her multiple times and kick her on her abdomen and arms. She looked at him and spit some blood " I always enjoy fighting against you" said Caulifla. He smiled at her " me too" said Vegito while dodging her attacks. He raised his hand " big bang attack" shouted Vegito. She quickly reflect the energy blast in another direction and received a punch on her face the she quickly stop his second attack .

He received a punch on his face but quickly stop her kick " how many times we fought" asked Caulifla while trying to punch him " it was thirty six but you only defeat me one time " said Vegito. She smiled at him " then this fight is going to be my second time" said Caulifla. He smiled at her " then do you best" said Vegito with a cocky smile on his face.

After eight hours of fighting against each other Vegito raised his hand " Final Flash!" shouted Vegito. She saw the energy blast, she quickly reflect the ki blast but receive some damage on her left arm " it's already morning but I want to continue fighting against you" said Caulifla. Vegito remove his shirt and threw it at her "hey! Why are you throwing you shirt at me!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " look at your shirt is almost gone and I can see most of your chest" said Vegito while looking in another direction. She quickly put the shirt on her " thank you but I still want to continue fighting " said Caulifla removing blood from her mouth the she use instant transmission and punched at the same time.

He quickly grabbed her leg and threw her to the boulder but she quickly move her hand " spirit sword!" shouted Caulifla the she quickly move the hand and destroy the boulder. She quickly turned around and block the kick from Vegito. She release her spirit sword and punch him but suddenly he quickly caught her hand and punch her face. They quickly hold hands and tried to push against each other " that should be enough for today" said Vegito " no!" shouted Caulifla " listen to me I can see some of you injured is severe and you need to rest" said Vegito. She looked at him " what about you" said Caulifla " I'm going to be okay" said Vegito.

They're were still pushing against each other she quickly kick him and he quickly kick her and punch her " we're going to stop fighting right now I can see you don't have to much energy" said Vegito " shut up! I want to get stronger so I would be able to give you a good fight" said Caulifla. He looked at her " okay let's continue fighting " replied Vegito. The he quickly dodge his attack and grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. She quickly dodge his attack " thank you" said Caulifla. She quickly ran at him and punch him on his abdomen and he quickly push him away.

After two hour later Caulifla and Vegito was already on the ground. He looked at her " it looks is a tied" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him " yes but next time I'm going to win" said Caulifla. He looked at her " yes maybe next time you're going to defeat me" said Vegito. She punched at his shoulder " you better don't hold back against me you know that I would get angry if you're were holding back" said Caulifla. She look up " I'm so tired I don't have any energy I'm going to sleep right now" said Caulifla. She falls to sleep Vegito stood up and immediately felt pain around his arm and legs as he turned around and saw the she was already sleep. He softly pick her up and fly to the Cabin.

He enter to the room and leave her on the bed as he laid down next to her and fall to sleep. Kale quickly ran to the room of Caulifla and saw the they have multiple bruises and cuts around they bodies. She smiled at them when she saw the Caulifla was giving a hug to Vegito. She sat down and saw that they were still sleeping. She leave the room and saw Yamine " I don't want to go" said Yamine complaining " Cabba let's go later Vegito and Caulifla were fighting all night when they wake up we can leave" said Kale " okay Kale I'm going to make some breakfast" said Cabba going to the kitchen.

Caulifla woke up ad saw the Vegito was already gone. The she stood and change into her Gi she leave the room she quickly saw Yamine jumping at her. She looked at her " good afternoon sis" said Yamine. She was surprised " I'm sorry the I wake up late" said Caulifla " no problem you're were fighting against Vegito" replied Yamine. She jump down from her " sis my brother already make some food for you I'm going to put you clothes in your bag" said Yamine " thank you when we finish let's go to the spaceship so we can go home" said Caulifla she nodded and quickly ran to Caulifla room. Vegito walked at her " good afternoon are you feeling okay" said Vegito " good afternoon and yes I'm okay some part of my body still hurt from the fight" said Caulifla.

He looked at her and touch her arms and abdomen " stop it! It hurts!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " okay I'm going to eat something too" said Vegito they walk together to the kitchen and grab some rice and chicken " Caulifla you need more food if you want to have a rematch against me" said Vegito. She quickly looked at him " that why I'm getting ten plates I'm not going to put all my food in one plate" said Caulifla looking at him.

They finished eating and saw the Cabba was already there " are you two ready to go" said Cabba. Caulifla stood up " yes let's go right now" said Caulifla. The she ran to her room and saw Yamine carried her bag of clothes " thank you Yamine" said Caulifla. She give her bag " no problem sis" said Yamine with smiled on her face. Cabba saw they were already on the ship the he turned on and travel to Planet Sadala.

 **Planet Sadala**

They arrived to the station " goodbye Caulifla and Vegito" said Yamine the she quickly ran at them and give them a hug " goodbye" replied Caulifla and Vegito. Kale turned around " Caulifla I'm going to continue training with Cabba when the festival is over let's return to the place and fight me again" said Kale. She smiled at her " then do you best because I'm going to continue training with Vegito" said Caulifla.

Vegito looked at them " good bye and Cabba make sure you don't hold back against Kale" said Vegito " okay Vegito goodbye" replied Cabba. They started to fly to they home town as Caulifla saw the were already gone " okay let's go I can't wait to eat my mom food again" said Caulifla. They started to walk a stranger quickly ran at her " I can believe the Caulifla is here" said the stranger. She was confused " sorry Caulifla I'm a reporter what do you think of Coli" said the reporter " what?! Who that?" asked Caulifla " so the rumors were true the you left Sadala when you quit the Sadala tournament Coli became the new champions and now he have three years with the title on his name, he wanted you to participate in the tournament so he have a chance to defeat you" said reporter.

She was already tired to listen his voice she grabbed the arm of Vegito and sense the energy of her mom the she quickly used instant transmission. She appeared next to her mother " Caulifla welcome home" said Koshou " hi mom" replied Caulifla. Koshou saw Vegito " are you two started dating each other" said Koshou " mom! Stop! Vegito is a close friend" said Caulifla. She smiled at her and looked at Vegito " thank you for taking care of my daughter" said Koshou.

Vegito looked at her " is not a problem but she don't need any protection she can easily defense herself" said Vegito. She heard the Caulifla was hungry " I'm going to make some food" said Koshou. She quickly hold her hand " mother can you teach me how to cook" said Caulifla. Koshou quickly hug her " yes! I'm going to teach you how to cook!" shouted Koshou with excitement.

Meanwhile in another location Nonoi quickly give a hug to Kale " I'm so happy the my son have a girlfriend" said Nonoi. She get closer and put her face on her belly " son did you get Kale pregnant?" asked Nonoi. She quickly turned red as a tomato " No! I'm not pregnant we are sleeping in different rooms!" shouted Kale " boring!" replied Nonoi. Kale was in shock " I mean it would be nice to see a baby from you two and my husband is going to be here in the night" said Koshou.

She looked at her " Kale call your parents I want to meet them" said Nonoi. She was surprised " okay I'm going to call them" said Kale. She walked in another direction and call somebody she finished talking with them " they going to come tomorrow " said Kale. Nonoi looked at his son " Cabba are you ready to meet Kale parents" said Nonoi " yes I'm ready to meet them" he saw the Kale was smiling at her.

 **Author Notes**

 **Transformations**

 **Universe Six**

 **Vegito- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Kale- ssj1-ssj3 Super Saiyan Berserk**

 **Cabba- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Yamine- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Goku- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Vegeta- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Gohan- ssj1-ssj2 Mystic Form**

 **Trunks- ssj1**

 **Goten- ssj1**

 **Question**

 **Bobby Jenkins - hey have you see mastar media videos goku vs saitama series or anime war because there's is a form call super saiyan omni god if you have are you plan put that form and story in your fanfic gave me a reason why you put in your fanfic but if not I understand but gave me reason why not you put it in also please and thank.**

 **Answers – yes I saw the videos of Goku vs Saitama and the anime war but I'm not planning to use the omni God transformation I don't really understand how they were able to transform into omni God so I'm not going to used I prefer to use Completed Super Saiyan Blue ( Manga) and ultra instinct**

 **Super Saiyan**

 **Super Saiyan two**

 **Super Saiyan Three**

 **Super Saiyan God**

 **Super Saiyan Blue**

 **Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken times ten**

 **Completed Super Saiyan Blue ( Manga)**

 **Ultra Instinct**

 **Kidexx -hi i was wondering why are they training cabbas sister is she going to fight Champa too ,also are they all going to gang up on champa or 1 vs 1 couse dragon ball is not known for 1 vs many fights i think it would be time best spend if vegito and califla trainied together to power up them selfs more and just give others some pointers instead of wasting most of the time on training others who would probably never catch up to them**

 **Answer- Caulifla is training Yamine sister because she wanted to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan two. I decided to create Yamine because she going to be a friend and a rival for Trunks and Goten. Trunks have some kind of crush with Mai. Is going to be the same thing with Goten he is going to have a crush with Yamine if you are wondering how she looks like she going to look similar as Dragon Ball heroes- Note**

 **Vegito is not going to let her fight against Champa because she not strong enough but she still going to ignore him.**

 **They still going to train together during night time**

 **Is going to be 2 vs 1 and 1 vs 1**

 **AntiHero627 -Wow! A Back Vegito, now I know Future Trunks' timeline is doomed. Doesn't this give the Z fighters less of a chance at defeating Zamasu? Are you gonna have Gohan fight in the Black Goku arc? Will universe 6 win the tournament against universe 7 and take it's earth? Will the Saiyans meet Zeno? Will he like Vegito like he did Goku?**

 **Answers- Yes they going to have a lower chance to defeat Zamasu**

 **During this time Gohan barely regain his mystic form because he was training after Frieza arc so no but he is going to train with Whis after Future Trunks arc**

 **Answers – I can't tell you because is going to be a spoiler**

 **Is going to be the similar situation as the anime or manga Champa is going to bring a dish from planet Sadala made by Caulifla so Beerus is going to eat the food and react the same way as Champa**

 **If universe six wins Champa takes planet Earth**

 **If universe seven wins Beerus takes planet Sadala**

 **Yes they going to meet Goku, Vegito and Caulifla**

 **Yes**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super

Vegito the new warrior of universe six

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

In the next day Kale walked to Yamine room and softly wake her up " Yamine wake up is going to be late for school" said Kale. She slowly open her eyes " okay sis" replied Yamine when she saw the clock she quickly stood up and grabbed her school uniform. Kale leave the room and saw Cabba walking at her " good morning" said Cabba the he get closer and give her a kiss on her cheek. She was blushing " good morning" replied Kale.

Cabba saw his father " Kale this is my father Tullece" said Cabba " hello is nice to meet my son girlfriend for the first time" said Tullece. He walked at them " son can you leave your sister in school I have to go to the headquarters" said Tullece. He nodded and saw the he was already leaving from home. Yamine quickly ran and pick her backpack " brother I'm going to be late" said Yamine. She quickly grab her lunchbox and saw the Kale was going with them.

They arrived to school she saw her friends waiting for her the she quickly ran at them. She saw her friends get closer at her " hi Yamine" said Carrie and Matto " hi" replied Yamine the they quickly enter to the school. Kale saw Yamine was already inside the school " Kale let's go somewhere to train my mother is going to call me when you parents are in the house waiting for us" said Cabba " most likely they going to arrived in the night they live the other side of the planet" replied Kale.

Meanwhile Koshou quickly ran at Caulifla room and wake her up " what mom!?" said Caulifla sleepy " I'm going to start teaching you how to make breakfast" said Koshou. She stood up and went to the restroom to wash her face. When she return Koshou quickly ran at her started to push her. She looked back " we have a lot of time" said Caulifla " no I'm going to teach you how to make scrambles eggs is the most basic dish and you're going to give it to Vegito" said Koshou.

In the kitchen Caulifla pay attention she grabs some eggs and put it into the fry pan. Koshou looked at her " do it again" said Koshou " why!?" complain Caulifla " you put to much oil and the egg shell is in the fry pan tried to break it softly" said Koshou the she threw the food into the trash. She cooked again and Koshou tried the scrambles eggs " again you burn one side of the scrambled eggs" said Koshou. She looked at the she was already tired " what!? Don't tell me that you can't learn this but a complicated technique you can easily master it" said Koshou complaining.

She looked at her " fine I'm going to tried again" said Caulifla. She put the eggs on the fry pan and cooked again after five minutes Koshou eat the scrambled eggs " is good but it needs more flavor so I'm going to tell you what do add for the next one" said Koshou. She nodded " daughter grab six large eggs, butter, miso paste, Chili garlic sauce, Scallions, shallot, Salt and pepper" said Koshou. She quickly grabbed " now you're going to pay attention what I'm going to tell you if you make a mistake we need to make it again" said Koshou. After ten minutes the scrambled eggs was ready she tried the food the Caulifla did " is really good is you first time making Spicy Miso Scrambled Eggs now tried again without my assistance" said Koshou.

Vegito woke up and went to the kitchen and saw Koshou teaching Caulifla how to cook. When she grab a plate and give it to Vegito " Vegito eat this is her ten time trying to cooked right" said Koshou. He started eating " is really good" said Vegito " thank you" replied Caulifla but suddenly Koshou hit her head " that was a simple dish I'm going to teach you the complicated ones and my secret receipt too" said Koshou. She looked at her " fine but I want to continue tomorrow I want to talk with Vegito" said Caulifla " we have enough time so have fun training with Vegito bye" replied Koshou leaving the kitchen.

They went outside " Vegito I want you to participate in the tournament" said Caulifla. He looked at her " you know the I can easily beat them" said Vegito " that why if you participate I'm not going to get bored and I don't have to hold back against you" said Caulifla. He looked at her " okay I'm going to participate" said Vegito " then we have to go there and register you in the tournament" said Caulifla. They fly to the capital of Sadala and he saw a massive stadium.

She walked to the stadium and walked to the office " Vegito just put you name here and then sign here" said Caulifla. He sign his name on the document and give to the female saiyan. She looked at Caulifla " please sign this I'm your fan" said Caulifla fan. She sign the paper and she fainted" what she going to be okay" said Vegito " yes" replied Caulifla they leave the office. Vegito looked at her " so you're popular" said Vegito " you mean that.. remember the I won thirteen times and when you win the tournament they ask you to take multiple pictures so they can make poster and sale them to the fans" said Caulifla.

Meanwhile in school Yamine was bored " Yamine did you hear the rumors" said Carrie " no why?" asked Yamine " what!? What you were doing in your summer vacation?!" asked Carrie. She looked at her " I was training with Caulifla and Kale" said Yamine. She drop her pencil " what! I don't believe you!" shouted Carrie. The teacher stared at her "I'm sorry" said Carrie while bowing at her. She whisper at her " are you telling me the true" said Carrie " yes I'm telling the true if you want you can meet her" said Yamine.

She looked at her " okay but I hear a rumor the some Saiyans were able to transform into Super Saiyan so they going to start teaching us when we enter to middle school but is hard to believe the we are able to transform into a powerful transformation" said Carrie. She looked at her " the rumor is true in total we have three transformation" said Yamine. She was in shock " I was able to transform into Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan two" said Yamine.

Yamine saw the Matto was staring at them " tell him to come with us I know the he listen to our conversation" said Yamine the he quickly turned around. She smiled at her " okay I'm going to tell him the I'm going to meet Caulifla he is going to be jealous" said Carrie when suddenly he stop his pencil and he started at them. Yamine looked at him " is he going to be okay when he meet Caulifla" said Yamine " I don't know " replied Carrie.

She looked at her " can you do me a favor remember about the festival I want this person to win" said Yamine. The she whisper her plan to Carrie " sounds interesting and she have a lot of fans she may have a chance to win but are you sure" said Carrie she nodded at her " okay I'm going to convince them to vote for her" said Carrie.

Caulifla change into her Gi that she suddenly sneeze " what I'm getting sick" said Caulifla talking to herself she went outside and saw the Vegito was already ready. He looked at her " are your ready to train with me" said Vegito. She looked at him " yes I'm ready" said Caulifla " today we are going to practice defense so you have to react faster when somebody tried to attack you " said Vegito. Koshou went outside " hey you two if you get tired I have a cold lemonade" said Koshou. She nodded and her mother enter to the house.

Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan two " stay in your base form and tried to reflect my attacks" said Vegito. She nodded and stared at him the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her. She dodge the first ki blast and reflect the second one "damn it hurts!" shouted Caulifla. Vegito laughs at her " it was obvious that is going to hurt you remember I in my second form while you're in you base form" said Vegito while punching her in high speed. She was able to dodged some of his attack " you know the I'm not going to give up even when you're stronger than me " said Caulifla trying to dodge his attacks.

Meanwhile in school was over he quickly ran at her " Yamine hurry up I want to meet her!" shouted Matto. Yamine quickly grab his hand and throw him to the ground " calm down during my summer vacation Caulifla teach me how to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Yamine. They fly to another location and landed there she started to power up and transform into Super Saiyan " this is the first transformation or you can call this Super Saiyan" said Yamine she released more of her power and transform into Super Saiyan two " this is super saiyan two" said Yamine.

They were in shock " wow that amazing teach me how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Carrie " me too I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Matto. Yamine smiled at them " okay but we have to train every day if you want to archive this form now let's visit Caulifla" said Yamine. She started to fly and sense the energy of Caulifla " ok follow me" said Yamine "okay" replied Matto.

They arrived and hear multiple explosion he quickly fly to the fight and saw Caulifla the he quickly fly at her. When Caulifla saw a energy beam going at her she quickly kicked in another direction when suddenly she sense another energy going at her that she quickly use instant transmission and grab him " watch out" said Caulifla before he get hit from the energy blast when she saw the Caulifla was holding him he fainted . She landed " who that?" asked Caulifla " that my friend Matto don't worried about him" said Yamine. She stared at her " what are you doing here?" asked Caulifla " my friends wants to meet you" said Yamine.

Matto woke up and quickly ran at her " your amazing Caulifla" said Matto " my name is Carrie and the fan boy over there is Matto" said Carrie. He looked at her " are you going to participate the tournament?" asked Matto "yes I'm going to participate" said Caulifla. He started to jump with excitement " can you do something for me" said Matto. She was confused " can you sign my notebook please" said Matto. She grabbed the notebook and signed " you three leave now or sit over there right now I'm training with Vegito" said Caulifla. They quickly went over there and sat down as they watch Caulifla training with Vegito.

She returned and saw the Vegito was waiting for her " ready Caulifla" said Vegito " yes I'm ready" replied Caulifla. The he threw multiple ki blast against her. She quickly created spirit sword and reflect the energy blast. She saw the Vegito raised his hand " Final Flash!" shouted Vegito. She release her spirit sword " big bang attack!" shouted Caulifla. The energy blast crash against each and cause a massive explosion. He use instant transmission and appear next to her punching her multiple and throwing her to the ground. He quickly followed he crash his hand to the ground she disappear and appeared next to him connecting a hook on his face.

They continue fighting against each when she saw it was already late she quickly stop and looked at them " you three is already late so go home" said Caulifla. Yamine stood up " sis can we stay here only for tonight we live in another town that is far away from here" said Yamine. She looked at them " ask you parents first" said Caulifla " thank you sis I'm going to call my parents" said Yamine. They went inside the house and Yamine saw that Caulifla was talking to somebody when she finished " you three you are going to wake up early I'm going to use instant transmission and leave you three in Yamine house" said Caulifla.

Yamine walked in front of them " Carrie come with me and Matto follow Vegito" said Yamine. Yamine and Carrie went to the room of Caulifla. They laid down next to her " sis can you move a little bit" said Yamine. She looked at her " I don't have enough space so go to sleep" said Caulifla. Meanwhile Vegito was sleeping on the floor and Matto was sleeping on the bed " don't touch anything from this room it belong to Caulifla older brother" said Vegito " ok sir" replied Matto " my name is Vegito and don't call me sir" said Vegito " ok Vegito" replied Matto. Vegito close his eyes and fall to sleep.

In the morning Caulifla woke up and saw the Yamine and Carrie was in top of her " you two wake up!" shouted Caulifla. They fall down to the floor and she stood up " be ready I'm going to help my mother to make some breakfast for you three" said Caulifla leaving the room. Yamine and Carrie quickly ran and grab their school uniform. When Carrie and Yamine finish changing they quickly went to the kitchen " you other friend is missing" said Caulifla " he still sleeping" said Yamine.

She walked to the room and saw they were still sleep. Caulifla shake him multiple times " wake up is time to go to school" said Caulifla. He woke up " is late put you school uniform and eat you breakfast" said Caulifla leaving the room. He quickly grab his uniform and went to the kitchen as he started to eat " Matto eat fast we are going to be late" said Carrie " okay I'm going eat fast" said Matto. He already finished " okay now hold my hand" said Caulifla. Yamine quickly jumped at her, Carrie touch her leg meanwhile Matto hold her hand as they disappear.

When they appear in front of Kale " hi Kale and said hi to Cabba I'm going to return home bye" said Caulifla she used instant transmission. Matto looked at his hand " I never going to wash my hand" said Matto. Carrie grab some soap and wash his hand " stop acting like a pervert" said Carrie. Kale was confused " remember when Caulifla won many times the they were selling wall scroll of her well he is a fan of Caulifla" said Carrie. Kale looked at him " oh is okay Caulifla is not going notice" said Kale when they saw the clock they quickly went outside and started to fly.

Yamine saw the she almost close from school " Carrie and Matto when school is over let's train in my house so you two learn how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Yamine. Carrie quickly flew at her and grabbed her shoulder " are you serious!? Ok but let me get my Gi first" said Carrie. She turned around " and you Matto do you want to come" said Yamine " yes! I want learn how to transform into Super Saiyan but I'm going to go home first and grab my Gi first " said Matto. She nodded and saw the were already in school.

 **Universe Seven( Year 774)**

 **Earth**

Goku travel to Capsule Corporation and walked to the gravity room as he knocked the door multiple. He opened the door " what do you want Kakarot?" asked Vegeta " I'm bored fight me Vegeta" said Goku " I'm training by myself if you want to fight somebody fight with you brat" said Vegeta. The he close the door " what a party pooper" said Goku. He sense the energy of Gohan in another location and used instant transmission. He turned around and saw the Gohan was kissing Videl " father what are you doing here!" shouted Gohan in shock.

Videl quickly grabbed the blanket and cover herself " son I want to have fight against you" said Goku " father this is awkward moment but can you leave right now" said Gohan. Goku looked at him " why?" asked Goku confused. He walked at him " stop father! I'm not going to train anymore I'm going to be focusing on school" said Gohan. He looked at him and saw what he was doing with Videl " g-" Gohan interrupted him " dad please leave" said Gohan " okay son but don't go wild with her or she may get pregnant" said Goku he quickly use instant transmission. Gohan looked at her " sorry about that" said Gohan the Videl started to kiss him again.

 **King Kai Planet**

Goku started to train in King Kai Planet he quickly went outside " stop using my planet as you personal gym" said King Kai " I'm promised the I'm not going to destroy anything" said Goku. He stared at him "okay then let me help you train" said King Kai. He moved his hand and put more weights on him as he sat down and started to read his book.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Yamine was waiting for her friends she sat down when she saw that Carrie quickly fly at her " I'm ready to train " said Carrie " where is Matto?" asked Yamine. She saw the Matto quickly fly at her and he have a paper in his hand "Yamine they created a new rule so you have to be sixteen and older to participate in the tournament " said Matto. He continued talking " but they going to have a second tournament only for kids so let's participate in this tournament" said Matto.

She walked around " okay let's participate but you two are going to train more if you want to transform into Super Saiyan" said Yamine. Carrie walked in front of her " that means that we have to wake up early so we can train together" said Carrie. Matto started to stretch " ok so let's start our training" said Matto. Yamine transform into Super Saiyan and looked at them " okay today is the first day of training" said Yamine ready to fight them.

In the night when Kale and Cabba fly back home he opened the door and saw two strangers. Kale saw them she quickly ran at them and give them a hug " Cabba this is my mom her name is Celeron and this is my father his name Coriflo" said Kale. He was nervous " hello" said Cabba " hi is nice to meet my daughter boyfriend" said Celeron. He was staring at him harshly and looked another direction " don't mind him he kind of angry the her daughter already have a boyfriend" said Celeron.

They walked to the living room and he looked at him harshly " are you strong enough to take care of my daughter" said Coriflo. She looked at him " dad please don't start a fight" said Kale. He looked at her " stay quiet you know I was against you idea about looking for Caulifla I hear rumors of her the she created a gang and she started to act like a thug I don't want my daughter to have a bad influence" said Coriflo " sis is not a bad influence! Sis and Vegito teach me how to fight better..Cabba can easily defeat you" said Kale angry.

Coriflo looked at him " he looks like a weak saiyan" said Coriflo. Cabba get angry at him and transform into Super Saiyan " yes I'm strong enough to protect her" said Cabba. He stared at him " you better take care of my daughter" said Coriflo. He looked at her " so who is this Vegito?" said Celeron. She drink some tea " he like a teacher from Cabba and me" said Kale. She looked at her " ok so is thanks for him you're were able to transform" said Celeron. She stood up and sat down next to her and pat her head " you chance a lot I remember that you hate to fight against other people and you're was really shy that you don't really share you opinion" said Celeron.

She looked at him " okay we're going to stay here only for one week" said Celeron. She looked at her " okay mother" replied Kale " don't worried about you father he going to get along with you boyfriend" said Celeron. She looked at him the his father was still staring at Cabba harshly. She looked at Kale " let's go daughter I think you father want to talk with you boyfriend alone" said Celeron as they stood up and she turned around " good luck" said Kale to Cabba.

 **One Month later**

Caulifla wake up she quickly change and walked to Vegito room " hey wake up" said Caulifla. He was still sleep she quickly punch him on his stomach causing him to wake up " what Caulifla!?" said Vegito " is already morning and we have to go to the capital they going to have a preliminary round" said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " so how they going to eliminate the participants?" asked Vegito.

Caulifla looked at him " they have a computer the calculate the power level so the eight highest power level are going to be the one to participate in the tournament " said Caulifla. Vegito looked at her " okay than it would be easy for us" said Vegito. He stood up and grabbed his Gi she turned around and he changed clothes and put his Gi. He looked at her " I'm ready let's go right now" said Vegito. They fly to the capital and she looked at him " then I see you in the final round and when we fight you better don't hold back against me" said Caulifla smiling at him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Universe Six**

 **Vegito- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Kale- ssj1-ssj3 Super Saiyan Berserk**

 **Cabba- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Yamine- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Carrie- ssj1**

 **Matto- ssj1**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Goku- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Vegeta- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Gohan- ssj1-ssj2 Mystic Form**

 **Trunks- ssj1**

 **Goten- ssj1**

 **Question**

 **Dbz-Please maje goku goten vegeta strong aswell equal to vegito**

 **Answer- Vegeta and Goku is going to be the same as the anime/manga after the Champa tournament they going to look at Vegito, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba and Hit as they new rivals**

 **Goten and Trunks is going to meet Yamine, Carrie and Matto they going to be friends and rivals.**

 **AntiHero627**

 **Too bad Gohan won't get too fight Zamasu. Will Caulifia and Kale still want to fight Goku even though they're stronger tha Super Saiyan 1 &2? **

**Answer- when Goku turn into Super Saiyan God and fought against Beerus it was in year 778 but right now in the story is in year 774 so they have four more years that Goku is going to fight against Beerus. In the same day Vegito and the others are going to fight against Champa.**

 **Caulifla, Kale and Cabba are not the same from the anime/ manga. For example Caulifla already master super saiyan to super saiyan three and already master all the techniques from Vegito so she is going to fight a similar way as him and she a lot more stronger than anime.**

 **They going to meet in the Champa tournament ( universe six vs universe seven) Vegito, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba are training under Vados so they going to get Super Saiyan Blue.**

 **In the Champa tournament ( universe six vs universe seven) they going to have eight members instead of five.**

 **Universe Six**

 **Vegito**

 **Caulifla**

 **Kale**

 **Cabba**

 **Hit**

 **Frost**

 **Auta Magetta**

 **Botamo**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Goku**

 **Vegeta**

 **Piccolo**

 **Gohan**

 **Android 18**

 **Tenshinhan**

 **Majin Buu * Krillin ***

 **Monaka**

 **Will Future Trunks partake in the tournament of power? Will Whis train him too?**

 **Yes Future Trunks is going to participate in the tournament of power. Future Trunks and Gohan are going to train with Whis after Goku Black arc**

 **Will you have him fuse with Gohan?**

 **Maybe**

 **What will Vegeta and Goku think when they see Vegito?**

 **They going to be surprised when they e meet Vegito and even more when they found out that Vegito married with Caulifla.**

 **Do the potara's fuse permanently or an hour in your story?**

 **The Potara fusion is permanent the perfect example is Vegito he arrived in universe six in year 773. Right now Vegito already live in universe six for a year the only way to defused is by using the Dragon balls.**

 **Kidexx- hi i would like to draw manga of this story in my spare time so i was wondering if it is ok i can send you some of the art work**

 **Yes is okay you can send me photos of you art work if you need my email or another way to communicate with me send me a pm**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : The Sadala Tournament**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universes Six ( year 774)**

 **Planet Sadala**

Caulifla and Vegito saw a line for the Sadala tournament" what they a lot of people wanting to participate in the tournament " said Caulifla. He looked around and saw the machine " so that machine the calculate our power maybe it has the same function as the scouters" said Vegito. They saw Kale and Cabba " are you two are going to participate in the tournament" asked Caulifla. She looked at her " no but they created another tournament only for kids so Yamine and her friends are going to participate" said Kale.

Yamine quickly jumped at Caulifla " hi sis" said Yamine with excitement on her voice " hi Yamine I hear the you're going to participate in the kids tournament" said Caulifla. She nodded "Yes and my friends are going to participate too" said Yamine. She saw Carrie and Matto running at them " Yamine I'm going to win the tournament" said Carrie " no I'm going to win" said Matto " no I'm going to win because I have my second transformation" said Yamine with a cocky smile on her face.

Carrie and Matto looked at her " that not fair! We barely learn how to transform into Super Saiyan!" complained Matto and Carrie. Caulifla hit her on her head " Yamine don't be mean with your friends and you two if you continue training you may archive the second transformation" said Caulifla. Matto quickly grabbed her hand " for real! you believe the I may have a chance to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Matto. She looked at him " sure if you train enough" said Caulifla.

Carrie quickly kick him " Matto stop acting weird " said Carrie. Matto looked at her " fine but can you sign my shirt for good luck" said Matto. He quickly grabbed marker from his pocket and give to her as she signed on his shirt" thank you" said Matto. Yamine and Carrie grab his shirt and drag him away from Caulifla " good bye sis! we are going to register for the tournament " said Yamine " okay good luck" said Caulifla.

Kale and Cabba looked at them " don't use to much power against your opponents and when you two fight against each other please don't be so wild" said Kale " okay we are going to hold back" said Caulifla " then see you later" said Kale" okay good bye " replied Caulifla . They left she looked at him " so you want to do something after the tournament" said Caulifla. He looked at her " show me around the capital is going to be interesting to learn something new " said Vegito. She look up " ok I think is going to be fun" said Caulifla smiling at him.

Yamine and her friends registers to the tournament Carrie quickly walked at her " Yamine let's don't hold back" said Carrie " you mean you want to fight me in my super saiyan two form" said Yamine " yes Yamine is going to be interesting to see you fighting without holding back " said Carrie " me too" said Matto " okay I'm not going to hold back and is going to be fun because I remember the you two always defeat me " said Yamine. Carrie laugh at her " but the was in the past you're more stronger than us" said Carrie.

Matto looked at them " it would be interesting if we fight against each other" said Matto with confidence. Carrie laugh at him " okay but I'm going to defeat you all because today is my good luck day" said Matto. Yamine laugh at him " calm down fan boy you meet the nice Caulifla but when she train you she don't show any mercy and I bet if you're were training with her you're would give up in your first day of training" said Yamine.

He looked at her " no I will be okay training with her" said Matto. She looked at them " okay what about after the tournament you two ask her to teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan two " said Yamine " okay we are going to ask her" replied Matto as Carrie nodded at her.

They sat down and waited to see the results when the screen turned on and they show the names " it looks the I'm going to fight against Matto in the semifinals if he lucky enough to beat his opponents" said Yamine. Carrie stood up and saw the participants walking to the waiting room " let's go! Yamine you're going to fight against Chaya" said Carrie. He saw his name " I'm going to fight against Kabage and you're going to fight against Okarot" said Matto. They quickly ran to the waiting room and sat down as they watch the first battle.

Kale and Cabba quickly sat down " what do you think of my parents?" asked Kale. Cabba grabbed his drink " they are okay I thought you father was going to be more strict but he was okay about me dating you" said Cabba. Kale grabbed some popcorn " who do you think is going to win" said Kale " my sister but she bad at holding back against her opponents" replied Cabba.

They saw the first match was already over " the next match is Yamine against Chaya" said the referee. They walked to the arena they were staring at each other Chaya quickly flew at her and started to attack her but Yamine dodged her attack she quickly grabbed her hand and connect a hook on her face. She fell down the referee quickly ran at her " Chaya is unconscious so the means Yamine is the winner" said the referee. Meanwhile Cabba was surprised " she not holding back is going to be boring" said Cabba " so we have to wait the she fight against one of her friends " said Kale. He nodded and grabbed some popcorn.

Meanwhile Caulifla is sitting down with Vegito " is taking too long" said Caulifla. He looked at her " yes but we are almost there" said Vegito. When he saw somebody selling food he walked in front of them " hello if you want to buy some crepes we have different flavors " said the vendor " I want ten of dark chocolate and another ten but I wanted blueberry jam" said Caulifla. He looked at her " Vegito choose these two" said Caulifla pointing to the picture " ten cream cheese and another ten of cinnamon apple" said Vegito.

They waited for they order, he suddenly came with two boxes and give to them. Caulifla quickly opened and started to eat when she saw the Vegito started to eat she quickly bite it " yes is really good" said Caulifla enjoying eating the cream cheese crepe. They saw the line moving they quickly eat the crepes and started to walk. She saw the they almost there " I want to eat another crepe" said Caulifla. He was still holding the cinnamon apple crepe and he touch her shoulder " you can eat think one is my last one" said Vegito. She smiled at him and grabbed " thank you" said Caulifla.

After twenty minutes they reach to the machine " use you full power and the scouter is going to estimate your power level" said the saiyan. Caulifla stared to power up and saw the Vegito was moving his hand she quickly stop and saw that they were surprised " next person" said the saiyan when suddenly she turned around and saw they were in shock when Vegito started to increase his power when he finished he quickly walked at her " finally we are done if you want I can buy you more crepes" said Vegito. She quickly looked at him and grab his hand " ok let's go right now!" said Caulifla excited.

Meanwhile Cabba saw the Kale was getting bored " Kale after the tournament we should go somewhere together" said Cabba. She looked at him " ok that sounds fun" replied Kale. He grabbed his drink " I hear they open a new baseball field around here" said Cabba as she nodded at him when they hear the referee talking to the audience " the next fight is going to be Matto against Kabage" said the referee.

They walked to the ring and they staring at each other. Kabage quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. He quickly kick them in different directions. When suddenly he received a punch on his stomach and kick on his arm but suddenly he stop the third attack. He quickly push him away and kick him on his stomach. Matto was looking to the audience " they getting exciting for this fight maybe I should transform into Super Saiyan" said Matto.

He started to scream and suddenly thunder began to appear and the wind was moving more violently. The referee was confused " what is going" said the referee. When he stop screaming and a golden light appear around him. The audience and the referee was surprised " I can't believe this! he have a lot of power what kind of transformation is that" said referee. He looked at him " super saiyan" said Matto.

The referee was in shock "this unknown transform is call super saiyan!" shouted the referee. When Cabba saw the reaction of the audience " why he have to transform into Super Saiyan" said Cabba. She looked at him " is going to be okay and I think they going to transform into Super Saiyan when they fight against Yamine" said Kale when they hear the Matto won the match " it looks the he is going to fight against my sister" said Cabba.

Meanwhile Caulifla and Vegito quickly went outside and saw a lot of people getting inside they sense the energy of Kale they quickly use instant transmission and appear next to them " hey" said Caulifla " hey sis" replied Kale " Vegito they two seats over here" said Cabba point next to him. They quickly sat down " so what happen" asked Caulifla. He looked at her " my sister and Matto beat they opponents mostly they going to fight in the semifinals" said Cabba. She looked at her " yes but he transform into Super Saiyan I think he was trying to show off" said Kale.

She laughed " I would do the same thing if I was the same age as them" said Caulifla. Vegito stood up she quickly grabbed his hand " Vegito can you buy me a popcorn, hot dog and a cold coke" said Caulifla. He looked at her " ok" replied Vegito. Kale smiled at her " Caulifla it looks that you having fun with Vegito" said Kale " oh yes I can't wait to fight him again" said Caulifla.

She looked at her " are you two are going to hold back?" said Kale " Kale you know when we fight against each other we never hold back " replied Caulifla " ok sis but don't destroy anything " said Kale. Vegito sat down and give to her the cold coke and her food " do you want some" said Caulifla. He bite a piece of her hot dog " if you want more ask me" said Caulifla. They saw Carrie walking to the ring " is Carrie against Okarot" said the referee. He looked at her " you should give up I'm stronger than you" said Okarot.

She ignored and saw his attack going at her she quickly dodge his attack and connect a hook on his face " is not going to happen again!" shouted Okarot. He quickly ran at her and attack her multiple times but she easily dodge his attack " stop dodging my attacks you weakling!" shouted Okarot. She looked at him " don't call me a weakling!" shouted Carrie she quickly transform into Super Saiyan " what she transform into Super Saiyan it looks the Carrie and Matto have a lot of potential" said the referee the she quickly uppercut him causing him to fall unconscious " Okarot is unconscious that means Carrie is the winner!" shouted the referee. Caulifla was surprised " so Yamine teach his friends how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Caulifla as Kale nodded " oh is going to be interesting to see them fight" said Caulifla with excitement.

 **One hour later**

Vegito grabbed the drink of Caulifla " so this is the semifinal" said Vegito " yes Yamine against Matto" said Caulifla. She looked at her " this should be fun" said Kale " mostly likely they are not going to hold back" said Cabba "yes I think they going to try to show off because you're watching the fight " said Kale " oh I think she not going to so anything crazy" said Caulifla " I'm not talking about Yamine it looks the Matto and Carrie wants you to teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Kale " oh maybe but I want to see the fight first" said Caulifla.

Meanwhile in the ring " the semifinals Is Yamine against Matto" shouted the referee. They looked at each other "Yamine you better don't hold back against me" said Matto "okay Matto but I will be the one beating you" said Yamine. He quickly ran at her but she swiftly move and grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He quickly stood up and raised his hand " spiral blast!" shouted Matto. She immediately reflect the energy blast but she get a punch on her face.

She quickly blocked his uppercut and connect a hook on his face. He quickly caught her hand and started to push against each other " Matto let's transform into Super Saiyan" said Yamine excited. He quickly nodded and release her hand as they walk in different directions and stared at each other . They started to power up and the sky get dark and lighting began to appear " don't tell they going to transform into Super Saiyan" said the referee. When the golden light suddenly appear " ready for the second round" said Yamine.

She quickly flew at him and uppercut him and quickly kick him on his stomach. He caught her second kick he threw her to the ground " Explosive Assault!" shouted Matto as he threw multiple ki blast at her. She quickly stood up and kicked the energy blast in different directions when suddenly he was next to her " Victory Rush!" shouted Matto as large energy blast went at her she quickly caught and tried to push it back.

She quickly move and saw the energy blast going to the audience when suddenly Caulifla appear and quickly kicked the energy blast to space " thank God that Caulifla was able to reflect the energy blast without any problem" said the referee. She looked at him " that was a good technique" said Yamine as she looked at her hand with bruises. She looked at him and smiled as she started to release more of her power and electricity began to appear around her " Matto are you ready to fight me in my second form!" shouted Yamine. He hands was shaking " yes I'm ready!" shouted Matto.

He quickly flew at her but she easily dodge his attack " explosive assault!" shouted Matto. She easily reflect the energy blast. She quickly appear next to him and punch and threw him to the other side of the ring she quickly flew at him and kick him to the ground. She raised her hand " Final shine attack!" shouted Yamine. He saw the energy blast he quickly stood up " Victory Rush!" shouted Matto. The two energy beam clash against each other when she saw he didn't have any chance to defeat her he let it go and quickly move.

She quickly flew at him and uppercut him without holding back as he fell down unconscious. He quickly walked at them and check Matto " Matto is unconscious the winner is Yamine" said the referee. She softly pick him up and looked at Caulifla. She appeared next to her " that was a good fight let me hold him" said Caulifla. She passed to Caulifla " ok I'm going to the clinic" said Caulifla.

She started to travel to the clinic Matto woke up and saw Caulifla " can you teach me how to transform into Super Saiyan two " said Matto. She looked at him " okay I'm going to train you but tell you friend Carrie to come too" said Caulifla. He looked at her and give her a hug " calm down I'm only going to train you in Sunday because I have to train with Vegito" said Caulifla. He looked at her " but why you need to train more I hear from Yamine that you're already master the three transformations" said Matto " I need to train because in four years we are going to fight against Champa the God of Destruction" said Caulifla.

Meanwhile Cabba was staring at Vegito " Vegito are you going to hold back because if you two use full power you can easily destroy the stadium" said Cabba. He looked at him and drink some coke " I'm not going to make any promises" said Vegito. He was surprised " what do you mean" said Cabba " I'm going to fight her without holding back but we're not going to transform into Super Saiyan Three " said Vegito.

Meanwhile Yamine saw Carrie defeated Tarble she walked at her and looked at her " hey" said Carrie " hi are you ready" said Yamine. She looks down " yes I'm excited to fight you again" said Carrie. She sat down " our last fight it was last year and you defeat me" said Yamine. She looked at her " that was last year this time you're stronger than me.. but I'm going to do my best to defeat you again" said Carrie. She stood up " let's do our best" said Yamine as they walk together to the ring.

Caulifla and Matto appear next to Vegito " so who is going to fight against Yamine" said Caulifla. He looked at her " she is going to fight against Carrie" said Vegito. Matto saw they were already in the ring " Carrot you can do it!" shouted Matto. She quickly get angry " shut up idiot!" shouted Carrie. Yamine started to laugh at her " shut up Yam! The next time he call me like that I'm going to make into a smash tomato" shouted Carrie to Yamine.

They quickly ran at each other Carrie quickly kick her and received a punch on her face. Yamine saw her attack she quickly dodge it and uppercut her on her face. Carrie quickly dodge her side kick " Carrie you really tried to beat me" said Yamine she quickly transform into Super Saiyan. She looked at her and transform into Super Saiyan " yes I'm going to beat you" said Carrie.

She quickly grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground " Final shine attack" shouted Yamine. She quickly stood up "Blaster Meteor!" shouted Carrie. The two energy beam clash against each other causing a massive explosion. She quickly flew at her and punch her at the same time causing multiple shock waves. Yamine dodged her second punch and uppercut her on her stomach and connect a hook on her face. She spit some blood and quickly uppercut her on her abdomen and side kick her. She quickly grabbed her leg and threw her to the ring " is really exciting fighting with you" said Carrie. She stood up and looked at her " yes is really excited now I don't want to hold back anymore!" shouted Yamine she transform into Super Saiyan two.

She quickly flew at her and raised her hand " blaster meteor!" shouted Carrie. She dodge the energy blast and kick her in her face. She touch her cheek " so that power of super saiyan two" said Carrie with excitement. She quickly threw multiple ki blast against her and went next to her kicking her. She dodge her second kick and connect a hook on her stomach. She quickly grasped her arm and threw her to the ring.

Yamine flew to the ring and saw the Carrier stood up and stared at her " after this let's fight again when I gain my second transformation" said Carrie. She smiled at her " okay then do you best when you train with Caulifla" said Yamine. They quickly ran at each other and attack at the same time. When they both connected a hook on their face Carrie fell down unconscious. The referee quickly ran at them " the winner is Yamine and she the first winner of the kids tournament" said the referee while raising her hand. She quickly pick her up and flew at Caulifla.

Yamine quickly put Carrie on Kale laps "Hi sis and Vegito " said Yamine. She looked at her " hi champion and tell you friend Carrie to come in my house every Sunday I'm going to teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Caulifla. They quickly flew to the ring and walked to the waiting room. Vegito saw the opponents and sense they power level " Caulifla don't use to much power against them" said Vegito. She looked at him " okay I'm going to hold back" said Caulifla.

She looked to the board " it's looks I'm going to fight first" said Caulifla " your right and I'm going to be the last one" said Vegito. When she saw tall saiyan walking at her " move you stupid brat!" shouted tall saiyan. When suddenly Vegito quickly grab him and crash him into the wall and quickly created a spirit sword " what did you call her " said Vegito while putting spirit sword on his neck " stupid brat!" shouted tall saiyan " you better wish the you don't have to fight me if you do I'm going to beat you up so bad" said Vegito throwing him to the floor.

She looked at him " Vegito next time let me beat him up" said Caulifla " ok but don't kill him" said Vegito " I'm not going to kill him" said Caulifla. When she hear her name she quickly walked to the ring and saw the tall saiyan walking along her. The referee was surprised to see Caulifla again " you better give up little girl" said Nappy. She looked at him " what did you call me!" shouted Caulifla. He walked at her and grabbed her shirt " I said give up little girl" said Nappy with cocky smile on his face " you have two options first give up and walk away from this ring or the second option I'm going to walk on you face " said Caulifla he laughed at her " you choice weakling" said Caulifla she quickly punch him and threw him to the ground.

She looked at him " what are you going to do punk!" shouted Caulifla. He quickly stood up and ran at her as she quickly dodge his attack and quickly uppercut him " punk fight me for real" said Caulifla in a bored voice. He quickly raised his hand " death shot!" shouted Nappy. She move her hand and reflect " what a waste of time" said Caulifla. She quickly appear around him and transform into Super Saiyan. He was in shock " don't you ever call me little girl again!" shouted Caulifla while holding his neck. She immediately kick him out and fell down outside of the ring " the winner is Caulifla!" shouted the referee.

He looked at her " I'm going to kill you one of these days!" shouted Nappy. She looked at him and put the middle finger at him " I dare you do it right now!" shouted Caulifla. He walked away she quickly grabbed the microphone " fight me again little bitch!" shouted Caulifla as he ignored her " pussy!" shouted Caulifla . He quickly get angry and started to push things to the floor. She walked to Vegito " that was a boring fight" said Caulifla. He pat her head " so I see you in the final I'm going to finish something important" said Vegito he quickly use instant transmission.

Nappy quickly ran to the streets and enter to abandoned building. He slammed the door " I'm going to kill the bitch!" shouted Nappy. They looked at him " what happen boss" said the male saiyan " some stupid short Saiyan girl defeat me" said Nappy while punching the wall multiple times. He looked at them " we are going to find information of this stupid girl and attack her house and kill anybody who is living in the house!" shouted Nappy.

Vegito suddenly appear " so you're going to do something against Caulifla" said Vegito. Nappy looked at him " you don't have a chance to defeat us" said Nappy. One of his gang members started to laugh " he right forty against one! You are going to die in my hands along with the stupid wh-" Vegito quickly knock him out and looked at them " so who is going to be the next victim" said Vegito.

They quickly ran at him but he easily block them and punched in different location. Nappy was in shock when Vegito easily knock them out without even trying " don't you dare to attack me if you do I'm going to kill her!" shouted Nappy. He quickly appear at him and uppercut him causing him to vomit blood. He step on his face " punk first thing don't you ever insult her and second if you tried to kill her I'm promised the I'm going to torture you and you're going to beg me to end you misery life" said Vegito. He turned around and walked to the door when suddenly Nappy stood up and raised his hand " f-" suddenly Caulifla appear and knock him out.

She looked at him " I wasn't born yesterday I know you're were going to follow him" said Caulifla. He turned around " you caught me" said Vegito " let's go right now I think you're going to be next" said Caulifla. He walked at her " don't worried about them I already call my older brother to fix this problem" said Caulifla. She sat down " thank you Vegito but you don't have to beat everybody who disrespect me" said Caulifla. He sat down next to her and pinch her cheeks " is not a problem and let's go right now " said Vegito.

They quickly flew to the stadium and saw the it was he turn he quickly walked to the ring and saw a saiyan waiting for him _is going to be boring_ though Vegito. He quickly use instant transmission and grabbed his arm and threw him out of the ring " the winner is Vegito" said the referee in shock. She looked at him " damn! you didn't give him a chance to fight you back" said Caulifla " he wasn't the strong so defeat I defeat him fast so we can fight against each other" said Vegito as she nodded and walked to the ring " here is the Champion Coli against Caulifla" said the referee.

He looked at her " is a honor to have a fight against you" said Coli as she looked at him and waited for him to attack. She easily dodge his attack and punch him on his gut and then quickly connect a hook on his face. When she saw the Vegito was waiting for her she quickly grab him and kicked out the ring. The referee was in shock " the winner is Caulifla so the means the final is Vegito against Caulifla" said the referee. She walked back to the waiting room " I'm not going to hold back anymore" said Caulifla. He looked at her " finally we're going to fight against each other" said Vegito " yes I'm so excited to fight you again this time I'm going to defeat you" said Caulifla.

They walked to the ring and looked at each other " now is the final match Caulifla against Vegito!" shouted the referee. She looked at him " let's skip the warm up and transform into Super Saiyan two" said Caulifla. He smiled at her " fine for me the faster we finish fighting against each other the more time we can hang out" said Vegito. She nodded started to power up when the wind quickly push the referee out of the ring " what she transforming into Super Saiyan!" shouted referee meanwhile Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan two.

The audience was in shock Caulifla quickly ran at him and punch him he quickly dodge her punch and she quickly kick him on his back and grabbed his face and slammed to the floor. He quickly stood up and strike her on her stomach causing her to spit some blood. She quickly blocked his punch and grabbed his head and smashed on her knee and quickly connect a hook on his face. He spit some blood " it looks you're was right about skipping the warm up" said Vegito smiling at her.

They quickly ran at each other and crash their fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves " I always get excited when I fight against you" said Caulifla "you're not the only one getting excited from this fight" said Vegito. He quickly release her and strike her but she easily dodge it and uppercut him on his stomach. He immediately use instant transmission and appear next to her " big bang attack!" shouted Vegito. She quickly turned around and reflect the energy blast and suddenly he appear next to her and connect a hook on her face.

She touch her mouth and remove blood she quickly use instant transmission and kicked on his face and smashed on her knee multiple times. He quickly escaped and felt blood on his face he quickly remove it. He quickly ran at her and give her a bear hug. He looked her " you should give up" said Vegito " hell No! I'm going to defeat you!" shouted Caulifla. He put more pressure on her she slowly move her hand and strike him multiple times on his stomach. She quickly escaped from him " if I was able to win this fight then is going to be my second time winning a fight against you" said Caulifla.

He looked at her " let's make a bet if you will I'm going to follow your orders for the rest of the day but if I win you have to follow my order for the rest of the day" said Vegito. She looked at him " okay is a deal" said Caulifla. She quickly appear next to him and grab his arm and threw him to the ring. He quickly stood up _so she really want to win the bet_ thought Vegito. He quickly dodge her kick " so what are you're going to do with me if you win" said Caulifla.

He dodge his attack " you're going to cook something for me" said Vegito. She smiled at him " that it I thought you're going to make me do something embarrassing" said Caulifla " oh really then you're going to use a maid outfit " said Vegito. She quickly get angry " hell no! Are you crazy!" shouted Caulifla " you brother told me that you hate the kind of clothes" said Vegito " stupid brother!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " what about you" said Vegito " I was thinking going somewhere like in the pool most of the time we spend fighting against each other" said Caulifla kicking him on his shoulder.

She put her raised her hand " Final Flash!" shouted Caulifla he quickly threw the energy in another direction. He quickly flew at her and punch her. When Cabba saw the energy blast going to the audience he quickly transform into Super Saiyan two and quickly flew to the energy blast. He quickly caught it " she not holding back against Vegito" said Cabba trying to throw the energy blast in another direction when suddenly Kale appear and transformed into Super Saiyan two and kicked the energy blast to space " yes they are not holding back and I can see the Caulifla is having fun fighting with Vegito" said Kale.

Caulifla quickly dodge his attack and quickly uppercut him "Vegito I can feel my power rising every second " said Caulifla with excitement on her voice. He looked at her " I'm going to finish this fight right now!" shouted Vegito. His raised his hand " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito she quickly saw the energy blast " big bang Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla. She started to release more of her power " I'm going to defeat you! Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at with excitement " do you best to defeat me!" shouted Vegito.

When suddenly the two energy blast emerge and cause a massive explosion. The winds force Vegito and Caulifla to fly to the ring. Caulifla quickly used the opportunity and push Vegito out of the ring. He open his eyes and saw Caulifla in top of him " now is my second time defeating you " said Caulifla. He looked at her " fine you beat me this time so what do you want to do with me" said Vegito. She looked at him " l don't know but let's walk around the town" said Caulifla. When she saw the referee " the winner is Caulifla" said the referee. She stood up and grab his hand " let's leave right now" said Caulifla she quickly used instant transmission and disappear.

She appeared next to Koshou " hi mom" said Caulifla she quickly turned around and give her a hug " I'm so proud of you winning the tournament" said Koshou. She smiled at her " ok mom I'm going to go somewhere with Vegito" said Caulifla. She quickly get excited " what! A date!" shouted Koshou " is n-" Koshou quickly grab her hand and forced her to follow her " Vegito you're going to get a heart attack when you see Caulifla wearing a dress " said Koshou. She quickly drag her to her room and close the door.

She quickly push her to the room and lock the door " okay daughter take a bath" said Koshou " what!?" replied Caulifla " I don't how Vegito is able to walk around you I mean you smell the same as my father like a bag of rotten potatoes " said Koshou. She quickly get embarrassed " shut up" replied Caulifla walking to the restroom. After thirty minutes she walked at her " mom where is my clothes?" asked Caulifla.

Koshou quickly remove her towel and she quickly cover herself " what the hell!" shouted Caulifla. She quickly grabbed her lingerie and put it on. She looked the clothes the her mother choose for her " hell No! I'm not going to use this" said Caulifla. She looked the white dress " yes you're going to wear it" said Koshou " you can't make me wear this girly clothes" said Caulifla. She quickly grabbed her bag " fine then I'm going to show this pictures to Vegito" said Koshou.

She looked at her " I don't care if you show him this stupid pictures" said Caulifla. She started to laugh " fine I have pictures of you when you're were a baby and you was playing in the bathtub" said Koshou showing " don't you dare to show the picture" said Caulifla " I have another picture when you're was three years old and you're sleeping with you stuffed animal" said Koshou with a cocky smile on her face. Caulifla punched the wall " fine I'm going to wear the stupid dress" said Caulifla.

Koshou quickly give her high heels she put it on and slowly walk around she quickly remove it and threw it to the floor " I'm not going to wear the stupid high heels! I was only using it for a minute and my feet already hurt" said Caulifla. She quickly give her flat shoes " wear this one" said Koshou " fine that one it looks more comfortable" said Caulifla. She finish dressing up and leave the room when she saw the Vegito was already sleep.

She slowly wake him up " w- wow you look amazing" said Vegito. She quickly punch him on his stomach " stop playing around I know I look weird wearing this girly dress" said Caulifla " I'm telling the true you look beautiful" said Vegito she quickly get embarrassed " shut up idiot" said Caulifla. He stood up and grabbed her hand " so where you wants to go?" asked Vegito. She looked at him " don't worried just follow me" said Caulifla.

They walked around the town he saw the Caulifla was still holding his hand she suddenly stop and saw a poster " Vegito that festival I was talking about" said Caulifla. He looked around and saw a lot of women going to a store " oh during this time a lot of women buy a new yukata for the festival" said Caulifla. He looked at her " so you're going to buy one" said Vegito " what! No I'm not a fan of wearing the kind of clothes" said Caulifla. He looked at her " why don't you tried one" said Vegito " ok let's go then but don't tell my mother" said Caulifla.

They enter to the store the female saiyan quickly grabbed Caulifla to the dressing room and quickly remove her clothes as Vegito sat down and waited for her to exit the dressing room when he heard Caulifla screaming " what kind of pervert woman are you!" shouted Caulifla " what I'm doing my job" said the female saiyan " but you didn't have to remove my clothes without my permission!" shouted Caulifla. She looked at her " I'm going to bring one the I think it looks perfect" said the female saiyan the she quickly exit the dressing room and grabbed a black Yukata she immediately ran to the dressing room and put her Yukata. She excited to the dressing room " crazy woman" said Caulifla angry as Vegito was in shock " what! I have something on my face" said Caulifla " you look great! " said Vegito. She smiled at him " fine I'm going to buy my first yukata" said Caulifla.

She walked to the park and saw a lot of Saiyans working on the festival. They laid down on the grass " Vegito tell me some of my weakness " said Caulifla. He started to think " the first thing you're reckless when you want to test you power against a stronger opponent but that good thing you can easily adapt you opponent fighting style" said Vegito. She turned around and looked at him " then after the festival let's continue our training except Sunday I have to train Carrie and Matto" said Caulifla. He pat her hair " good if you train other Saiyans you can act more mature" said Vegito. She quickly strike him on his stomach " I'm not immature" said Caulifla. She looked at him " Vegito come with me in the festival is going to be fun" said Caulifla " okay I will go with you" replied Vegito.

 **Author Notes**

 **Question**

 **AntiHero627- Is Vegito gonna be the one to achive the Ultra Instinct or will it still be Goku?**

 **Answer- Vegito and Goku are going to receive the ultra instinct form**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **I was wonder are you gonna to do universe 6 & 7 were have their baseball game because I see gogeta vs vegito in baseball speaking of gogeta will goku make a request to ask vegeta to fuse to make gogeta for champa tournament in order to match vegito also when will we see the dragon fist I mean vegito got to have it one goku powerful move so please give honest opinion please and thank you.**

 **Answer – yes I'm planning to write about the baseball game**

 **Gogeta is not going to appear in the Champa tournament ( universe six vs universe seven) because Vegeta don't like doing the dance and Goku want to test he strength against Vegito**

 **Vegito powerful attack is Final Kamehameha but he is going to have a new technique during Future Trunks arc**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Caulifla x Vegito**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 774)**

 **One month later**

Caulifla saw a letter in the table " the weird I didn't tell nobody the I was staying in my parents house" said Caulifla. She opened the letter and read the piece of paper " what the hell!" shouted Caulifla. Vegito quickly ran at her " what happen" said Vegito. She turned around and threw the paper to the floor " I don't want to wear the stupid outfit and dance in front of a audience" said Caulifla. He was confused she quickly show her cellphone " this is the video from last year" said Caulifla. He looked the video " oh you mean the outfit but you Gi show most of you stomach" said Vegito. She quickly kick him " is different I choose the Gi so I can easily move without any problem" said Caulifla

He laughed at her " too bad you have to accept it and learn that dance" said Vegito. She looks down " yes I know if I said no they have to get another person and is going to take a long time" said Caulifla. She sat down " it don't matter I only have one week to learn this dance" said Caulifla. She stood up " Vegito go with me I want to get a new Gi" said Caulifla. He looked at her " okay Caulifla" said Vegito.

 **One Week later**

In the night when Vegito and Cabba went to the park and saw Kale walking at them " Kale you look great wearing the yukata" said Cabba " where is Caulifla?" asked Vegito. She looked at him " she preparing herself for the event" said Kale. Cabba grabbed the hand of Kale " let's go right now" said Kale. When Vegito sense the energy of Caulifla he quickly started to walk and follow her energy. He quickly stop and saw her in the middle of the stage. The music started she suddenly started to dance. Kale looked at her " wow! she looks amazing!" said Kale when she notice the Vegito was looking at Caulifla.

She looked at her " so what do you think of her?" asked Kale " she a amazing person" said Vegito. When suddenly the music stop and she quickly went to another direction. After ten minutes later she appear next to him " finally is over" said Caulifla. She looked at him " but whoever choose me I'm going to beat them up" said Caulifla. Kale laughed at her " it was Yamine and her friends" said Kale " Cabba you sister is always causing trouble around me" said Caulifla in angry tone. She quickly grabbed the hand of Vegito " let's go over there" said Caulifla.

She walked to the hill and sat down " Vegito sit next to me" said Caulifla. He sat down next to her " it almost going to start" said Caulifla " w-" when suddenly he saw fireworks exploding in the night sky and saw Caulifla was amazed " it's looks amazing" said Caulifla. She turned around and saw the Vegito was getting closer as her heart was moving faster than before. He softly put his hand on her waist and kiss her.

When Vegito stop and saw the Caulifla was looking down. She looked at him and kiss him back when she stop " why I'm getting exciting only for a simple kiss" said Caulifla. She looked at him " I don't understand this feeling why did you k-" Vegito kiss her again and she started to kiss him back. He stop and looked at her " because you're a important person in my life and I would do anything to protect you even sacrifice my own life" said Vegito.

She looked at him " the same thing I really care about you" said Caulifla. She get closer " then you want to go the next step of our relationship" said Caulifla as he nodded. She smiled at him and quickly hug him " okay Vegito but when we fight you better don't hold back only because I'm your girlfriend" said Caulifla. He pinch her cheek " okay Cali" replied Vegito. She quickly get embarrassed " Cali?" said Caulifla " what you don't like the nickname" said Vegito "is okay then I'm going to call you Vegi " said Caulifla.

Vegito started to laugh " okay Cali" said Vegito " shut up Vegi!" shouted Caulifla. When suddenly Kale and Cabba was looking at them " Cali and Vegi… give me a second please" said Kale trying to stop laughing at them. Cabba saw their reactions " Kale let's go somewhere else I think Caulifla or Vegito already confess they feelings" said Cabba. She looked at her " ok good bye sis" said Kale.

She stood up " let's go to the food stands" said Caulifla she quickly grabbed his hand and ran down. When she saw the first food stand " I want two Takoyaki" said Caulifla. She quickly grabbed the two plates " Vegi open you mouth right now" said Caulifla. She pick up a Takoyaki and give to Vegito " is really good" said Vegito. She quickly grabbed his hand and walked to another food stand " I want sixty Taiyaki " said Caulifla. The male saiyan nodded at her " it looks you're having fun" said Vegito when he saw Caulifla quickly grabbing three large bags.

She looked at him " yes I'm having fun" replied Caulifla while eating Takoyaki when Vegito quickly bite her Takoyaki " hey that was mine if you want some them you can have this one" said Caulifla giving one of the bag. He started to eat and saw a lot of kids around a game stand. She quickly ran and saw the Vegito follow her " I want to play this game" said Caulifla. She put her money in the table " so what kind of game is this?" asked Vegito " goldfish scooping," Caulifla replied she tried to get one but the piece of paper easily tore down " Cali if you want to catch one don't use too much power" said Vegito " okay Vegi" said Caulifla.

She tried many times " let's go Vegi I never going to catch the goldfish" said Caulifla. He put some money in the table and quickly push the goldfish out for the water and quickly catch with the bag on his hand " here Cali " said Vegito giving the bag the contain the goldfish " thank you let's go right now is already late" said Caulifla. They started to walk and Vegito saw the she was already tired he quickly pick her up " what!?" shouted Caulifla when she saw the Vegito quickly put his hand in his forehead and used instant transmission.

Koshou saw the Vegito was carrying Caulifla like a wife " what!? Are you two already started to date each other!" shouted Koshou. She looked in another direction " yes mom so cal-" she quickly interrupted her and give her a hug " I'm so happy the you're already have a boyfriend" said Koshou. She quickly touch her stomach " now you need to get marry and then get pregnant" said Koshou. She quickly turned red as tomato " mom calm down and is to early about marriage and having a baby" said Caulifla.

She quickly walked in her room when suddenly " that weird I thought Vegito was going to sleep in you room" said Koshou. She quickly turned around " what! No if he sleep in my room I wouldn't be able to sleep" said Caulifla. She started to laugh " oh ok" replied Koshou walking in her room. Vegito looked at her " good night Cali" said Vegito " good night Vegi" replied Caulifla the she quickly enter in her room. He walked inside the room and laid down on the bed " I'm going to protect you Caulifla even if I don't have any chance to survive" said Vegito.

Caulifla sense the energy of Kale she quickly put her Gi on and used instant transmission. She appeared next to her " hi sis" said Kale " hi" replied Caulifla. She stood up " sis I want to fight you again" said Kale. She smiled at her " okay Kale" replied Caulifla. She stared at her she quickly appear around her and kick her but Caulifla quickly blocked the kick but suddenly Caulifla quickly uppercut her. Kale quickly threw multiple energy blast against her when she quickly transform into her Super Saiyan Berserk form and strike her on her stomach. She spit some blood and saw her second attack going at her the she quickly blocked. She was getting more excited " wow is amazing that you're were able to master that form without any problem" said Caulifla.

She quickly open her eyes " yes sis! I remember when Vegito teach me how to control my power" said Kale. She quickly appear around her and strike her on her face. She started to bleed " that really hurts" said Caulifla " sis transform into Super Saiyan" said Kale. She looked at her " I want to see if I'm strong enough to fight you in my base form" said Caulifla. The she quickly appear at her and uppercut her and kick her on her arm " Kale you should stop worried about me and fight me without holding back" said Caulifla.

She nodded and raised her hand " omega blaster!" shouted Kale. She quickly saw the energy blast she quickly reflect the energy blast and quickly turned around and block the punch " you really want to defeat me" said Caulifla. She quickly punch her and threw her to the ground. She looked at her " Kale you know that you're my best friend and I want to see you get stronger" said Caulifla. She smiled at her " thanks sis I'm going to do my best " said Kale. Caulifla transformed into Super Saiyan. She quickly appear around her and grabbed her face and crash to the ground.

Kale quickly move away from her but Caulifla quickly ran at her and kick her. She grabbed her hand and threw it in another direction. She quickly used instant transmission and kicked on her face. Kale spit some blood " wow! Caulifla you super saiyan form is really strong it looks I need to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Kale. She quickly transformed into Super Saiyan two.

Kale quickly flew at her and punch her but suddenly she saw Caulifla caught her punch and uppercut her. She fell down she quickly get a kick on her stomach and grabbed her face and threw it to the boulder. Kale open her eyes suddenly Caulifla appear and crash her against the boulder. She fell down and saw the blood started to appear around her forehead. She quickly push her and connect a hook on her face " wow even in you super saiyan form is stronger than my super saiyan two " said Kale.

She looked at her " Vegi told me the best way to get stronger is by focusing training in my base form so when I transform into Super Saiyan I will be more stronger and faster " said Caulifla. She laughed at her " Vegi!? That a funny nickname" said Kale. She looked at her " it don't matter let's continue our fight" said Caulifla. She quickly blocked her kick and quickly give her a bear hug. Kale quickly move her head and quickly smash her. She quickly kicked and threw her to the ground. Caulifla quickly stood up and looked at her " that was a good warm up but I'm going to end this" said Caulifla. She quickly use instant transmission and blocked her punch she immediately uppercut her and quickly grabbed her face and crashed to the ground. She saw the Kale was unconscious she quickly ran at her.

She pick her up and use instant transmission she appeared next to Cabba. He quickly grab her " Caulifla don't worried about her I'm going to take care of her" said Cabba " okay bye" replied Caulifla she used instant transmission and saw the Vegito was looking at her " nice fight" said Vegito " thank you but I'm going to sleep good night" said Caulifla " goodnight" replied Vegito when she walked to the door but she quickly ran at him and kiss him. He was surprised by her actions she quickly ran at her room and jumped to the bed " I love you Vegi" said Caulifla.

 **Four years later**

 **Planet Sadala**

Koshou quickly ran at her and hug her " I'm so happy that you're getting married and start a new chapter in you life" said Koshou. Caulifla looked to the mirror and saw the she was wearing a wedding dress " mom I look weird wearing this dress" said Caulifla. She smiled at her " Caulifla is normal to be nervous in this day and you look beautiful" said Koshou. She move a little bit of her hair " I'm so pathetic I'm really nervous" said Caulifla. Koshou quickly hug her " daughter is going to be okay if you have any questions ask me" said Koshou smiling at her.

Kale quickly ran at her and hug her " hi sis I have good news next month I'm going to married with Cabba " said Kale. Caulifla quickly get excited " what! I'm so happy for you!" said Caulifla. She looked at her " one more thing I hear rumors the Vegito is nervous too" said Kale. Koshou looked at them " yes is normal the he nervous he is going to marry with my daughter" said Koshou. She looked at her " even you father is happy for you last night he was crying a lot because her princess is growing up" said Koshou.

Meanwhile Vegito was walking around the room " Vegito calm down" said Cabba " what! My body can't stop shaking!" said Vegito. He looked at him " I know how you feeling next month I'm going to marry with Kale" said Cabba. Vegito looked at him " ok I will calm down" said Vegito. He started to meditate but suddenly he started to think about Caulifla. He quickly stood up " what time it is" said Vegito " is six of the morning" said Cabba. He look down " then let's go" said Vegito. Cabba stop him " wait I'm going to give you this" said Cabba giving a piece of paper " remember planet Prema so I pay a week of reservation on a private island so you two can used as honeymoon" said Cabba. He grabbed the letter " thank you" said Vegito.

He fly to a temple he quickly walked and saw a lot of Saiyans staring at him. He waited for Caulifla he suddenly sense the energy of her and quickly turned around . He was surprised _wow Cali you look beautiful_ though Vegito. Yamine and Carrie was softly throwing flowers petals on different directions. Caulifla walked beside Vegito and looked at her " Cali.. you look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" said Vegito as she looked at him " t- thank you" replied Caulifla.

The saiyan priest looked at them " this is a important day for Caulifla and Vegito family after this day they life are going to connect and start a new chapter together" said the saiyan priest. He looked at them " this beautiful couple are going to experience new challenges and they have to work together to solve every problems" said the saiyan priest. He looked at him " Vegito would you accept Caulifla as you wife?" said the saiyan priest " yes" replied Vegito . He looked at her " Caulifla would you accept Vegito as you husband?" asked the saiyan priest. She looked at him " yes" replied Caulifla. He looked at them " now Vegito you can kiss you wife" said the saiyan priest when he looked at her and he get closer at her he slowly grabbed her hand and kiss her.

The priest looked at them " now you two can start a new life together" He grabbed her hand and walked to a car " so its looks the we are going to have a party in my parents house" said Caulifla. He smiled at her and kiss her " after the party we're going to planet Prema for our honeymoon" said Vegito. She looked at him " I'm so excited to go over there again" said Caulifla.

She saw the her family was already in the house " Caulifla calm down and have fun" said Vegito. He quickly open the door and quickly walked the other side and open the door. He grabbed the hand of Caulifla " thank you Vegi" said Caulifla. When suddenly Yamine, Carrie and Matto ran at them " you look beautiful!" said Yamine and Carrie " thank you" said Caulifla " Caulifla you're parents are waiting for you two" said Matto. They walked to the yard and saw a lot of Saiyans sitting down waiting for them.

When suddenly Vados appear " nice party" said Vados. She looked at her " what are you doing here?" asked Caulifla " I want too see how mortals celebrate in a important event" said Vados. She move her staff and a gift appear " here Caulifla I hope you like you're present" said Vados. She grabbed and looked at her " thank you" said Caulifla " you're acting to nice today it's don't matter I got this gift from universe seven in Planet Earth" said Vados.

She was trying to opened but Vados stop her " opened when you two go to planet Prema" said Vados. He looked at her " when Champa is going to wake up" said Vegito " I don't know but continue you training" said Vados. She quickly grabbed her arm " Vados wait I'm going to give you some of the food the mom make for the party" said Caulifla. She quickly walked in another direction " do we have a chance to defeat him" said Vegito " no but you and the others are strong enough to survive the fight against Champa" said Vados.

She smiled at him " you don't have to worried about Caulifla" said Vados. She looked at her staff " I mean the strongest Saiyan in universe six and seven is you because you're the fusion of two saiyans " said Vados. He looked at her " then who is the second strongest Saiyan" said Vegito. She laughed at him " is Caulifla after training and fighting against you she can easily defeat any Saiyans even the Saiyans from universe seven" said Vados. Caulifla quickly ran at her " Vados here you can have this" said Caulifla giving her multiple plates of food " ok thank you and enjoy this day" said Vados the she move her staff and make the food disappear and she turned around and disappear.

She turned around " let's sit down with Kale and Cabba" said Caulifla. They walked at them and quickly sat down " Caulifla here is the invitation for my wedding" said Kale smiling at her " wow it looks nice" said Caulifla. He grabbed his drink and started to drink " now we have to worried about Champa" said Vegito. She looked at him " I'm kind excited I mean training with you for five years I want to test my power against Champa " said Caulifla looking at her hand.

Vegito looked at her " I have the same feelings but remember you're promise that you're not going to do anything crazy" said Vegito " yes Vegito I'm promise I'm not going to do anything crazy" said Caulifla. She turned around " Vegito I think they giving us a lot of presents" said Caulifla. When Koshou quickly walked at them " Caulifla I'm going to put you're gifts in the spaceship" said Koshou. She looked at her " okay mom" replied Caulifla. They stood up " Caulifla let's go right now so and good bye Cabba and Kale" said Vegito. She quickly stop him " Vegito I'm going to change clothes and used something more comfortable" said Caulifla. She quickly ran to the house.

After ten minutes she quickly ran at Vegito " ok I'm ready let's go right now" said Caulifla. She quickly ran to the spaceship and turned on " Vegi where is the location of the island" said Caulifla. He give the piece of paper " oh okay then let's go right now" said Caulifla. She turned on " Vegi call them the we are going to arrived in three hours" said Caulifla. He turned around and call them " hello this is Vegito" said Vegito " yes it was for one week" replied Vegito " okay we're going to be there in three hours" said Vegito. He turned off his cellphone " Cali they already know that we're going to be there" said Vegito " okay Vegi" replied Caulifla.

 **Planet Prema**

They arrived on the planet and landed on the island she quickly ran outside " wow! It looks amazing" said Caulifla. She quickly ran inside " I'm going to check around" said Caulifla. She quickly ran outside and saw a pool " Vegi! We have a pool!" shouted Caulifla. She quickly ran and jumped to the pool " Vegi join with me!" shouted Caulifla. He quickly jumped to the pool " Vegito let's have a sparring match" said Caulifla " okay let's have a fight" said Vegito. She looked at herself " let me get my Gi" said Caulifla she quickly ran to a room and quickly change clothes. She ran outside and saw Vegito " I'm ready to fight you" said Caulifla.

He smiled at her " it was five years the I started to train you" said Vegito. She flew at him and looked at him " you teach me a lot of things" said Caulifla. She looked at him " Vegi is kind funny the first thing we're going to do is fighting against each other" said Caulifla " I think is normal for us after all we're Saiyans" said Vegito. He looked at her " you can attack me anytime" said Vegito. She quickly flew at him and slammed her fist against his face. He quickly stop her second punch " so what are the condition to win the fight" said Vegito.

She looked at him " okay whoever touch ground or water loss the fight" said Caulifla. He nodded and quickly grabbed her arm and threw it to the water but she quickly used instant transmission . She quickly looked at him and threw multiple ki blast and immediately used instant transmission. She appeared next to him and uppercut him. She quickly grabbed his arm and hit him multiple times. He quickly stop her punch but she quickly give him a bear hug " Vegi you should give up" said Caulifla.

He looked at her "I'm not going to give up!" shouted Vegito. He quickly hit her on her stomach and threw her to the sky she quickly stop and sense the energy of Vegito. The she quickly dodge his attack but when suddenly he catch her and give her a kiss. She quickly turned red " hey! That cheating you can kiss me right now!" shouted Caulifla. He laughed at her " don't get angry at me because you're to slow to dodge it" said Vegito. She get angrier " fine you want to play like that I'm going to do the same thing" said Caulifla " if you're able to catch me" said Vegito.

She quickly used instant transmission " take this Final Flash!" shouted Caulifla. He quickly reflect the energy blast and she quickly kicked on his stomach. She immediately grabbed his arm and punch him " take this punishment!" shouted Caulifla " solar flare!" shouted Caulifla. The she quickly kiss him and punch him on his stomach. He quickly looked at her " Vegito let's have a real fight no more cheating" said Caulifla. He looked at her " okay Cali then do you best to defeat me" said Vegito.

 **Two hours later**

Vegito was carry Caulifla and she quickly punch him " Vegi I'm okay let me walk for myself" said Caulifla. She quickly jumped down " Vegi let's open the gifts" said Caulifla. She quickly drag him into to the room " so this is from Kale" said Caulifla. She opened the box and saw a new Gi " wow it looks amazing!" said Caulifla when she saw another one " Vegi this one is for you" said Caulifla. He looked to the new Gi " wow! It's looks great!" said Vegito.

She opened another present " this is from my mom it looks the she give me a album" said Caulifla. She was curious about Vados present she quickly opened as she was in shock the she quickly threw it to the floor " what the hell! That woman is crazy!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " So what kind of gift did she give you?" asked Vegito. She quickly get angry " is none of you business!" shouted Caulifla. He quickly tried to grabbed but she quickly catch it " she give me this strange lingerie" said Caulifla. He started to laugh " shut up idiot!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " calm down I'm not going to force you after all is going to be you're first time doing it" said Vegito.

She looked at him " shut up I know you already have experience doing the kind of stuff" said Caulifla. She quickly looked at him " turn around I'm going to use this" said Caulifla. He quickly turned around and waited for her "I'm not going to force you" said Vegito. She quickly remove her clothes and put the lingerie. She looked at him _calm down_ though Caulifla the she quickly transform into Super Saiyan two and jumped at him " shut up and transform into Super Saiyan two" said Caulifla. He quickly transform into Super Saiyan two and looked at him " Vegito be gentle with me" said Caulifla.

 **Eight hours later**

Caulifla return in her base form " I think that was a little bit wild" said Caulifla. He looked at her " yeah but transforming into Super Saiyan Three it was I little bit crazy" said Vegito. She quickly punch him " yes but you were the one the suggested to transform into Super Saiyan Three " said Caulifla. He pinch her cheek " ok let's go to sleep" said Vegito. She quickly looked at him " ok goodnight" said Caulifla as she get closer and give him a kiss on his cheek " goodnight" replied Vegito the he turned around and kiss her.

 **Three weeks later**

Vegito wake up and he softly wake her up " Cali wake up we need to train" said Vegito. She woke up and looked at him "okay I'm g-" she quickly ran to the restroom. He walked to the restroom and knock the door multiple times " are you okay Cali" said Vegito. " yes I'm o-" she started to throwing up. He opened the door " how many times I have to tell you don't enter when I'm in the restroom!" shouted Caulifla.

He looked at her " Caulifla I think you're pregnant" said Vegito. She looked at him " are you crazy! I'm not pregnant!" shouted Caulifla. He quickly grabbed his cellphone " Koshou can you come here I think Caulifla is pregnant" said Vegito " okay thank you" replied Vegito. She looked at him " why did you call her" said Caulifla " why not?" asked Vegito " because she is going to be disappointed when she found out the I'm not pregnant" said Caulifla " you have mood swing, headaches and you started to have nausea" said Vegito. She looked at him " fine I'm going to wait for my mom to come here" said Caulifla the she quickly laid down on her bed.

 **Thirty minutes later**

When suddenly Koshou quickly grabbed her hand " let's go to the doctor and check if you're pregnant" said Koshou. She looked at him " Vegito you can wait here" said Koshou the she quickly grabbed her hand and leave the house. He sat down and call Cabba " hey" said Vegito " you wedding with Kale is going to be next week " said Vegito " oh ok I think have some important news I think Caulifla is pregnant" said Vegito.

When he hear the Kale quickly grabbed the cellphone of Cabba " Kale calm down I don't know if she pregnant" said Vegito. He continued talking " yes you can come here" said Vegito. He turned off his cellphone and walk around he went outside and started to train by himself.

 **One hour later**

He went inside the house he sense the energy of Caulifla and Koshou " Vegito I have great news!" shouted Koshou. She quickly grabbed her daughter and show her stomach " my precious daughter…. Is pregnant!" shouted Koshou. Vegito walked back and quickly ran at her " are you sure" said Vegito " yes she only have three weeks of pregnancy" said Koshou while touching her stomach.

Kale quickly ran at her and give her a hug " I can't believe that you're pregnant" said Kale. She looked at her " yes but still I'm kind worried what happen i-" Vegito interrupted her " you're not going to fight against Champa" said Vegito " why not" said Caulifla " you're pregnant that why and you need to take care of you body" said Vegito " but I w-" Vegito quickly interrupted " we don't know when he is going to arrived so relax" said Vegito.

Koshou looked at her " one more thing no more training for you" said Koshou " what!?" said Caulifla " meditate is ok" said Koshou. She walked away but turned around " take care of my daughter" said Koshou. Kale quickly ran at her and started to touch her belly " sis I can't imagine you turning into a mother" said Kale " hey that was mean" said Caulifla. She looked at her " just take care of yourself" said Kale. She stood up " good bye sis" said Kale. She quickly give her a hug " good bye" replied Caulifla she quickly flew away.

She looked at him " I'm going to go to sleep" said Caulifla. She returned back in to the room and saw the Vegito was already there " are you going to train" said Caulifla. He looked at her " yes that why I'm going to meditate" said Vegito. She looked at him " you're making a excuse to take care of me" said Caulifla. He looked at her " maybe but doing this kind of training I can release more of my power" said Vegito "okay" replied Caulifla. She turned around and went to sleep.

In the night when Caulifla saw the Vegito was already sleep " okay he already sleep I'm going to train" said Caulifla. She quickly put her Gi and went outside. She felt the wind going through her hair " finally I can t-" Vegito quickly appears and grabbed her shirt " hey Cali what are you doing" said Vegito. She looked at him " I want to walk around the house" said Caulifla smiling at him " oh good… I wasn't born yesterday I know that you're were trying to train by yourself" said Vegito. He quickly carried her " hey I can walk by myself" said Caulifla. He ignored her " hey are you ignoring me" said Caulifla while punching him.

He put her on the bed and laid down next to her " let's make a deal when you're already have the baby we can train together again" said Vegito " okay then is a deal" said Caulifla. She get closer and hug him " okay goodnight" said Caulifla " goodnight" replied Vegito. She looked at him and moved but Vegito quickly hug her. She punch him on his face " Vegi I'm hungry I want to eat something" said Caulifla. He looked at her " okay so what do you want to eat " said Vegito. She looked at him " I want to eat chocolate ice cream" said Caulifla " but that a snack" said Vegito. She looked at him " but I really want to eat chocolate ice cream " said Caulifla. He stood up " okay I'm going to buy some but let me call somebody first" said Vegito.

He quickly use instant transmission and disappear she looked around. When suddenly Vegito appear " Kale can you take care of Caulifla I'm going to buy some chocolate ice cream" said Vegito. She nodded and sat down next to Caulifla "hi sis" said Kale " hi" replied Caulifla. She looked around " you have a nice house" said Kale. She looked at her " yeah one of my favorite part of this house it has a pool" said Caulifla. She looked at her " that sounds nice" said Kale. She looks down " Yeah I'm going to need it more because I accept the job the my brother offer me so I became the new captain of Sadala defense squad" said Caulifla.

She was surprised "Cabba told me something about that" said Kale " he is going to start training me because he is going to retired" said Caulifla. She looked at her " why he is going to retired?" asked Kale " I don't know" said Caulifla. When Vegito quickly appears with multiple bags of chocolate ice cream. He put ice cream in the bowl " thank you" said Caulifla as she started to eat when Kale stood up " then I see you next week" said Kale she put her hands on Vegito shoulder. He quickly use instant transmission when Caulifla saw the Vegito was gone. She quickly sat down and put more ice cream " I want to eat more" said Caulifla. He appeared next to her " hey Vegi open you mouth" said Caulifla. She give some of her ice cream. When she finish eating her ice cream she fall to sleep.

 **One Week later**

Kale and Cabba quickly walked to Vegito and Caulifla " Kale you look nice wearing the wedding dress" said Caulifla. She looked at her " thank you" said Kale. They sat down beside them " where are you going for the honeymoon" asked Caulifla. She looked at her " planet Prema but Vegito was able to find another island for us" said Kale " nice " said Caulifla while eating a piece of cake.

 **Champa Home Planet**

When Champa woke up and stood up " Vados I'm hungry" said Champa. Vados looked at him " that you first order that you make after sleeping for five years" said Vados. He looked at her " so what" said Champa angry as she exit from the temple and Champa follow her. He quickly get surprised " what the hell is that!" shouted Champa. She pointed to the three super Dragon balls " this is the three Dragon Balls that have the power to grant any wish you want but we need to find the other four dragon balls" said Vados. He looked at her " then let's go I want to find the rest" said Champa " no first you're going to fight against somebody" said Vados.

He looked at her " I don't want to fight " said Champa " then I'm going to tell Omni-King to replace the God of Destruction from universe six" said Vados " what!" said Champa in shock " I mean I already have two candidates the can easily replaced you I only need to train them" said Vados. He looked at her " fine I'm going to fight them" said Champa. She looked at her staff " it looks they having a party and they have a lot of food" said Vados. He quickly ran at her " which planet?" asked Champa "planet Sadala" replied Vados " fine let's go right now" said Champa. He immediately touch her shoulder " we're going to be there in thirty minutes" said Vados.

 **Universe Seven**

Whis walked to the room of Beerus " Lord Beerus is already time to wake up " said Whis. Beerus sat down and move his hand destroying his multiple alarm clock. He fell down to the ground and cause a massive crater " Lord Beerus don't fall to sleep again " said Whis. He looked at him " you told me to wake you up in this time" said Whis. He removed sand from his shoulder " to have a peaceful restful I need to sleep for fifty years but thirty nine is only a nap time" said Beerus. Whis looked at him " I'm going to prepare the bath" said Whis " I don't need to take a bath" said Beerus complaining. Whis looked at him " yes you're going to take a bath right now" said Whis. Beerus looked at him " maybe I should destroy you" said Beerus while walking to the restroom.

 **One hour later**

Beerus started to eat " Whis did Frieza destroy planet Vegeta? " asked Beerus " yes" replied Whis " I would love to destroy the planet but it would be a waste of time and I'm not a fan of Frieza he is a ignorant fool, one of this day If I meet him again I'm going to destroy him" said Beerus. Whis looked at him " Frieza was already defeated" said Whis. Beerus was in shock " Who defeated Frieza?" asked Beerus. Whis move his staff and show a image of saiyan defeating Frieza " he answer by Kakarot or Son Goku he is a saiyan" said Whis. He looked at him " I thought when you said the he destroy planet Vegeta the saiyans was already extinct" said Beerus " yes but only six Saiyans are alive but most of them lives on planet Earth" said Whis. He looked at the image " oh interesting so they can transform" said Beerus.

He started to think " my reason I want to wake up during this time it was to fight against a super…-" Whis interrupted him " super saiyan god" said Whis " yes" replied Beerus " but it's has to be a dream long ago you said the a famous idol was going to live near us but that never happen" said Whis. He looked at him " I don't care let's go and visit Son Goku" said Beerus. He looked at his staff " Son Goku is in North Kai Planet " said Whis " that strange but it's don't matter how long is going to take" said Beerus " twenty seven minutes" replied Whis " what! I hate long trips let's go right now" said Beerus he touched his shoulder of Whis and quickly travel to North Kai Planet.

 **Author Notes**

 **Question**

 **Guest- Are kale and caulifla going to use the potora fusion to become kefla like she did against Goku during the tournament of power from what I saw she is definitely powerful and does have some awesome looking attacks especially when she charged up her ki and turned them into laser beams and the attack she used that was was similar to krilans distrcto discs and then formed them into a giant beam was awesome**

 **Answer- maybe**

 **Bobby Jenkins- Hey I just wonder have see dragon ball multiverse because I got a great idea can you the same part goku and vegeta are shock to see vegito wonder how he's here and vados explain how is vegito heres and vegito wonder how the beat majin buu without fusion can you do that please it will be fanny give me your honest opinion please and thank you.**

 **Answer- maybe but Vados already told Vegito that Goku and Vegeta defeat Majin Buu.**

 **Vegeta and Goku is going to be surprised when he meets Vegito and Caulifla.**

 **Guest- yo maby have goku learn the defence UI en vegito both attack en defence UI?**

 **Answer- maybe but I'm going to wait when the tournament of power finish**

 **anyway i hope you will focus more on the tournament and less on the other less important characters.**

 **Answers- The main characters of this story is Vegito, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba.**

 **The minor characters like Yamine, Carrie and Matto is going to have a important role after the Champa tournament ( universe six vs universe seven) I'm not going to tell because is going to be a spoiler.**

 **and ofcourse if you have gogeta during the baseball match can you make an enemy that couses Vegito and gogeta to fuse? that would be awesome, it would stomp the grand priest i think.**

 **I wasn't planning to use Gogeta in the baseball game because Vegeta hate doing the fusion dance.**

 **I was planning to make Gogeta appear when Vegeta and Goku visit Planet Sadala**

 **Gogeta super saiyan blue is only going to last for five to ten minutes.**

 **but by all means continue writing how you want it cos it's your story and i will read it , can you plz put some memes in it? thanks**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 : The battle of Gods in universe six**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

Vegito bring multiple plates of food to the table and Caulifla started to eat. She enjoys eating the chicken breast " Kale I really like this one" said Caulifla " good it was my mom who make most of the food" said Kale. She grabbed something from her bag and give to Kale " Sis you don't have to give me a gift" said Kale " just take the gift I spend a lot of time looking for the perfect gift for my best friend" said Caulifla. Kale quickly gives her a hug when Vegito turned around and saw Vados with a stranger.

He quickly stood up " Cali stay here" said Vegito as she nodded then when she saw Vados with a stranger _why Vados bring a stranger without telling us.. he kind strange I mean he is a fat cat and have a stupid smile on his face_ though Caulifla . He quickly walked at her " hey Vados did you came here to enjoy the party " said Vegito. He looked to the strange " no I'm here because Champa is ready to fight you all" said Vados. He was surprised " Vados can I tell you something in private" said Vegito. She nodded and walked with him " Caulifla can't fight against Champa" said Vegito as she was surprised " what do you mean she was the one most excited about the battle" said Vados " well Caulifla is pregnant" said Vegito " oh I can fix that but how long she was pregnant?" asked Vados " one month" replied Vegito.

She looked at Caulifla " is going to take thirty minutes to speed the process and make the baby born today" said Vados. She turned around and saw the Champa started to eat. She walked at him " Champa you can eat again after the fight" said Vados. Caulifla was in shock she quickly stood up and walked to Vados " are you serious he the God of Destruction" said Caulifla while pointing at him. She looked at her " yes his name is Champa the God of Destruction" said Vados. She looked at her angry " can we have the fight tomorrow" said Caulifla " no is going to be today and I'm going to help you speed the process of you pregnancy so that baby is going to be born today" said Vados. She get angrier " but you're going to ruined the most important day for Kale!" shouted Caulifla.

Kale quickly grabbed her hand " Caulifla calm down and sit down for now… Vados can you give me a new Gi I don't have it right now " said Kale. She move her staff and create two Gi " this one is for you and the other one is for Cabba" said Vados. She looked at Vegito and walked at him " Vegito are you ready to fight him" said Vados. He looked at her " yes I'm ready to fight him" said Vegito.

She quickly stop him and talked with him in another direction " well Vegito I'm going to tell you something useful tell them to make a circle around you and give you energy" said Vados " why?" asked Vegito " because you need energy of five pure saiyans to archive Super SaiyanGod" said Vados. He was confused " Super Saiyan God!?" said Vegito. He turned and looked at them " no, I'm going to defeat him with my own power" said Vegito.

She looked at him " fine is you decision one more thing don't tell him that you're were born in universe seven because if he find out he is not going to show any mercy and he may destroy planet Sadala" said Vados. He turned around and saw the Caulifla was getting more angry " okay I'm not going to tell him that I belong to universe seven" said Vegito.

She nodded and walked beside Caulifla she put her staff on her belly " what are you doing?" asked Caulifla " I'm going to speed the process of you pregnancy so you can fight him in thirty minutes" said Vados. She was in shock " what!? What kind of person are you" said Caulifla " if you're talking about what specie I belong then I'm a angel" said Vados " I didn't bring my Gi" said Caulifla. She quickly moved her staff and created one " Caulifla don't interrupted me during this time you're going to feel different because the baby is going to start growing in a faster rate" said Vados as she nodded and saw the her body started to glow.

Cabba and Kale walked to Vegito " so who is going to fight first" said Cabba. He looked at them " I know a way to find out who is going to be the first one fighting him" said Vegito. They put their hands across " rock, paper and scissors!" they shouted when suddenly Cabba jumped with excitement " it looks I'm going to fight him first" said Cabba. Kale and Vegito repeat the game Kale quickly punch his shoulder " so Vegito you're the last person fighting against him" said Kale. Caulifla looked at them " Ve-" Vados interrupted her " Caulifla don't distract me so please keep quiet" said Vados. Vegito raises his hand " so I'm going to be the last one" said Caulifla talking to herself.

Cabba quickly grabbed his Gi and went to the restroom as he quickly change and went outside. He saw the Champa was waiting for him the he quickly walked at Vegito " do you have some tips" said Cabba. He looked at him " dodge all his attack and stay focus" said Vegito. Champa looked at them " so I'm going to fight them" said Champa. He looked at them " but I don't see nothing special about them" said Champa talking by himself.

Cabba quickly flew at him and stared at him " what a waste of time just attack me right now" said Champa in a bored voice. He quickly flew at him and raised his hand " Final cannon flash!" shouted Cabba. Champa saw the energy blast he move his hand and easily reflect it " Vados! Are you serious! They not even strong enough to have a fight against me" said Champa. She ignored him " what! I don't care!" shouted Champa.

He was getting more angry and started to release more of his power and transform into Super Saiyan " ohhh! I never know the Saiyans was able to transform" said Champa surprised. He quickly appear next to him and kicked but suddenly Champa was able to dodged his attack " I'm getting bored here" said Champa. He looked around and saw that they was a table full of food but suddenly he received a punch on his face "can you stay focus on the battle instead what kind food you want to eat" said Cabba. He turned around " you get cocky by a lucky punch but I didn't felt anything maybe because you're so weak" said Champa.

Cabba get angry " I'm not weak!" shouted Cabba be immediately transform into Super Saiyan two. He stared at him but suddenly he disappeared and appear next to him as he received a punch on his face. He crash to the ground and cause a massive crater. He touched his face and felt blood on his forehead " Cabba calm down!" shouted Vegito. He look down and release more of his power as the planet started to shake violently and his hair grow longer. He stared at him "another transformation it don't matter how many times you transform you don't have a chance to defeat me" said Champa.

He quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosion when he turned and saw Champa staring at him he quickly touch his forehead as he fall down but Kale quickly flew at him and caught him " Cabba!" shouted Kale. She saw the Cabba was unconscious " he easily defeat him without even trying" said Kale. She quickly put him besides Caulifla " Ka-" Vados interrupted her " keep quiet" said Vados. She suddenly felt something strange moving on her belly " don't worried that normal it's looks like you're going to have a boy" said Vados. She was surprised and saw the Vegito was smiling at her. He quickly turned around and saw Kale. She looked at him " is impossible to defeat him" said Kale. Vegito looked at her " Kale you need to relax and imagine what Caulifla would said to you in this situation " said Vegito " she mostly likely tell me to kick his ass and to be confident with my own power" said Kale. She looked at him and immediately transform into Super Saiyan.

Champa looked at her " so she have the same transformation too but she a lot more stronger than the other Saiyan that I easily defeat him' said Champa. The she quickly flew at him and attack him multiple times " slow" said Champa making fun of her. She quickly raised her hand "eraser cannon!" shouted Kale. He quickly move his hand and reflect the energy blast into space as she quickly threw multiple ki blast _I'm not going to loss! I was training with Vegito and Caulifla for five years ! I'm not going to fail_ though Kale. When suddenly she hear multiple explosion and saw that he wasn't hurt from her attacks " I need to find a way to defeat him " said Kale talking by herself.

She quickly flew at him and punch him but suddenly he easily dodge it " Vados this is a waste of time first is the weak skinny saiyan and now fighting which another weak opponent" said Champa. She quickly transformed into Super Saiyan two " don't you dare to call him weak, you fool!" said Kale the she quickly punch him " Omega Blaster!" shouted Kale throwing the energy blast against him. When she hear the massive explosion " yes I was able to defeat you" said Kale. Champa quickly remove dust from his shoulder " well you're a lot stronger than saiyan I fought last time" said Champa.

He quickly appears next to her and kick her when suddenly she quickly fell to the ground and cause a massive crater. She was having a hard time standing up " I'm not going to give up! I make a promise with sis the we're going to defeat you!" shouted Kale as the planet started to shake violently " wow so she have the same transformation" said Champa. She looked at him " thanks for her she teach me five of her techniques" said Kale. She quickly flew at him " I'm going to show you what happen when you pissed a saiyan in her important day!" shouted Kale. She appeared next to him " take this! Final Flash!" shouted Kale.

Vegito was surprised _wow! so she teach her one of my techniques I wonder if she knows Kaio Ken or the instant transmission_ though Vegito. He turned around and saw the Caulifla was looking at the fight of Kale against Champa. He walked at her and sat down beside her " Vegito pay attention in the fight don't worried about me" said Caulifla. He looked at her " so which technique did you teach her?" asked Vegito " I teach her five techniques but I'm not going to tell yo- fuck that hurts!" said Caulifla. Vados laugh at her " it's looks that you're son started to move" said Vados. Vegito looked at her and touch her belly " see you later" said Vegito.

Kale saw the smoke was gone " ohhh that was interesting but it wasn't strong enough" said Champa he raised his hand and threw a ki blast. She was able to stop it " I'm not going to give up!" shouted Kale. He put a little of energy into his attack " if you don't give up you're going to died" said Champa. Her body started to shake for the pressure " I need to show him I'm strong enough to defeat him" said Kale. She saw the her arm started to bleed _I need to focus my power and throw it in another direction_ though Kale. She stared to release more of her power and her aura started to grow more.

She used all her power and threw the energy blast in another direction she quickly flew at him " this is my full power! Omega Blaster!" shouted Kale. The energy blast quickly crash against him and cause a massive explosion. She looked at Caulifla " sis! I was able to defeat him!" shouted Kale. When the smoke disappear and Champa was already pissed " is my first time that I have to use fifteen percent of my power against a mortal" said Champa. He quickly appear next to her and punch her abdomen causing her to vomit blood " it's look you're still alive let me chance that" said Champa she quickly touch her forehead and fell unconscious. Vegito quickly used instant transmission and caught her " she still alive!" shouted Vegito. He quickly put her to the ground and looked at him " so now is my turn to fight him" said Vegito.

He started to walk but suddenly he felt a new energy next to Caulifla. He turned around and saw the Caulifla was carry somebody that he quickly ran at her. He looked at her and saw a baby on her arms " so this is our first child" said Caulifla. He touched and saw the he was still sleep "I'm going to defeat him" said Vegito. She stood up and saw her mother running at her "my grandson is so cute" said Koshou. She looked at him " that so cute he looks the same as Vegito" said Koshou. She looked at him " yes your right but can you take care of him right now when Vegito finish fighting against Champa is going to be my turn to fight him" said Caulifla.

She looked at her " so which name did you choose for you son" said Koshou " he looks the same as him then I'm going to call him Vegito " said Caulifla. Vegito prepared himself for the fight she quickly walked at him and give her a kiss on her cheek " good luck Vegi and you better don't lose against him" said Caulifla. He quickly fly to Champa and stared at him " another saiyan! You don't have a chance to defeat me so give up" said Champa. Vegito with a cocky smile on his face "are you're scared that a mortal have the power to defeat you" said Vegito.

He quickly get angry " you insolent fool! Show some respect is Lord Champa or Champa sama" said Champa. He transform into Super Saiyan " I don't really care about you stupid title because at the end I'm going to be the one defeating you" said Vegito. Champa started to laugh " keep dreaming you will never defeat me" said Champa. He stared at him " stop talking and start fighting me" said Vegito " you insolent fool so you want to witness the power of the God of Destruction but don't complain when you lose against me" said Champa.

 **Author Notes**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Vegito vs Champa the God of Destruction**

 **Question**

 **Watchers- Soooo of all saiyan in universe 6, would there's someone who has potential to unlock super saiyan anger/rage?**

 **Answer – No future trunks is the only one that is going to received this form**

 **Darkpheniox - Wow hold hunder times gravity that seems a little to high to start with I mean the planets vegito is on has an unknown gravity compared to earth and still it could have killed her hey i would have expected 30 and even that's Extreme .**

 **Answer- the gravity is similar to planet Earth. Caulifla at first she have some trouble moving in the gravity but later on she was able to move and started to train with Vegito.**

 **That's really my only complaint also why only badrock and gine and how is not wondering what the heck he did when going ssj3**

 **Answer- Vegito have the memories from Vegeta and Goku. I know the Goku don't know nothing about Gine and Bardock. Vegeta don't care about the third class saiyan but he still know who was the parents of Raditz and Goku.**

 **Vegito was able to transform into Super Saiyan Three because Goku have the transformation**

 **i mean come not going to think something up. Also do these sayains have tails and how did vados not notice sigh. Anyway rant over overall good job but some flaws please keep up the good work**

 **Saiyan from universe six don't have any tails and Vados don't really put attention in her universe**

 **Darkpheniox -Will kale be able to use legend/beserk ssj (broly looking one) and have control cause beserk ssj blue would be cool the training seems too fast caulifia didn't even do buff asended ssj 1 just went to 2.**

 **Kale would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Berserk without losing control**

 **Vegito is training Caulifla how to properly transform into Super Saiyan two and how to master it.**

 **Also sence there is another goku and vegeta that means gogeta and vegito can fuse and make the ultimate sayian that surpasses all... for like 10 minutes cause of how much power it would take.**

 **Gogeta is going to appear in the story but he is not going to fuse with Vegito.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **Hey I wonder think can you a crossover with vegito the new warrior of universe six with another anime like toriko because of all the fighting anfd food and you know how all saiyan love food and fight or any other anime will do so what do you think give me your honest opinion please and thank you.**

 **Answers- maybe is dependent if I have enough free time to write another story**

 **Guest -When is going to be the next update, great story by the way**

 **Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Vegito vs Champa the God of Destruction**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

Champa looked at Vados eating a piece of the cake " what! That not fair!" shouted Champa. He looked at him " are you deaf or plain stupid fight me now!" shouted Vegito. He started to laugh " you're funny mortal if I was another God of Destruction you're already be destroy" said Champa. He stared at him " fine attack me without holding back" said Champa.

He started to release his power from his base form winds started to get stronger and cause everything to fell down. Champa saw the everybody was having a hard time standing up except for Vados and the saiyan woman. She looked at Caulifla " is not you're first time witnessing the full power of his base form" said Vados " not but he only using his base form but I'm wonder if he need to transform into Super Saiyan Three so he have a higher possibility to defeat him" said Caulifla. She quickly grabbed her Gi and ran to the house. She quickly change clothes she went outside and flew to Vegito.

Vegito saw the Caulifla was near him " Caulifla don't interfere" said Vegito " I'm not going to interfere I'm just going to reflect the energy blast so you don't cause to much destruction around the town" said Caulifla. He looked at her " fine just don't interfere and don't reflect the energy blast from Champa" said Vegito. She nodded and keep some distance from the fight.

Vegito quickly flew at him and strike but suddenly Champa easily blocked " you're were telling the true I can feel that you're stronger than the other two saiyans" said Champa. He easily threw him to the ground but Vegito easily move and fly back to Champa " you're mistaking that you can easily defeat me just by throwing me to the ground" said Vegito. He quickly started to threw multiple ki blast against him as Champa quickly reflect the energy blast in different direction. Caulifla quickly follow the energy blast and kicked to space.

Vados looked at Caulifla " she didn't have any problem reflecting the energy blast from Vegito" said Vados. Kale looked at her " yes I think Vegito and Caulifla are the only one who have a possibility to defeat him" said Kale. She looked at her " maybe but I want to see more of the fight" said Vados. She continued looking at Caulifla _I want to see the full power of you two_ though Vados. She saw Caulifla appear next to the field and kicked two energy blast to space. She looked to the fight _Vegito fight him without holding back I'm going to stay focus so the next fight I have a chance to defeat him_ though Caulifla.

Champa quickly uppercut him and kicked on his stomach as he threw to the mountain and threw multiple ki blast against him " what! Are you're going to give up!" shouted Champa. Vegito was having a hard time trying to escape from the energy blast he quickly felt something touching his arm and appear in another location. He quickly looked at her " are you crazy!" shouted Vegito " why are you getting angry!" shouted Caulifla " remember what I told you don't interfere and wait for you turn" said Vegito. She looked at him and punch him " did you expect me that I'm not going to do anything when I see you getting hurt and a possibility that you may died!" shouted Caulifla.

Vegito looked at her " don't do it again and I'm going to be okay" said Vegito. She stood up and looked at him " fine but I'm still going to reflect the energy blast and one more thing I already choose a name for our son is going to be Vegito" said Caulifla. He smiled at her and kiss her on her cheeks. He quickly flew at Champa " so you're were able to escape" said Champa. He looked at him " you think you can easily defeat me!"shouted Vegito.

The he quickly used instant transmission " Kaio-Ken times twenty" shouted Vegito. The his aura quickly turned red " what a interesting technique if I was my twin brother he would be excited to have a fight against you" said Champa. He quickly move his hand " Final Flash!" shouted Vegito. The energy clash against Champa and saw the he didn't receive any damage " interesting you only using you base form how strong you will became after you transform" said Champa. Caulifla looked to the fight _take you time Vegito I'm going to analyze his fighting style_ though Caulifla.

She stood there and stared at him " Kale can you throw me some energy blast I'm going to do some warm up" shouted Caulifla. Kale quickly transformed into Super Saiyan two and started to threw energy blast against her. Champa quickly grabbed Vegito face and threw him to the ground as he quickly used instant transmission and connect a hook but Champa easily blocked his attack " you should transform I'm getting bored of this fight" said Champa. He looked at Caulifla and threw a energy blast against her. Vegito quickly used instant transmission and push her "watc-" Vegito received the energy blast. She turned around and quickly flew at him " are you crazy!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her and poke her " just stay focus on you surrounding" said Vegito ignoring his pain.

He quickly flew at him " you really piss me off!" shouted Vegito as he started to release more of his power as the whole planet started to shake violently when a light appear around him " so you already transform into a blonde saiyan" said Champa. He have a cocky smile on his face " you mean super saiyan" said Vegito. He started to laugh " I don't really care" said Champa. Caulifla looked at Vegito " Vegito don't take too long I'm want to fight him too!" shouted Caulifla.

Champa laugh at her "fine I will fight you two at the same time so I don't have to waste my time beating two weak mortals " said Champa " then after that I'm going to get that delicious, juicy food from the party" said Champa. Caulifla get angry " no! I want to have a fight against you without any help!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " that same thing for me I'm going to defeat you with my own power!" shouted Vegito. He quickly threw multiple ki blast against him and used instant transmission. He appeared around him " Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito. Champa quickly kick him and uppercut him " I can see that you became a lot stronger but you're still a weak mortal" said Champa.

He appeared next to him and strike into his stomach " let's test if you're able to sustain my attacks without reviving any damage" said Champa while holding his face. He quickly strike him multiple times on his stomach causing him to throw up blood. Caulifla saw that Vegito was having a hard time the she started to power up " don't interfere!" shouted Vegito angry. She get angry and flew at Kale the she quickly sat down " asshole!" shouted Caulifla. Champa quickly knee him multiple times and threw him to the ground.

He quickly step on him " I'm going to go force you to give up!" demanded Champa " I'm never going to give up!" shouted Vegito. He put more pressure on his stomach " it's don't matter because you're going to lose anyway!" shouted Champa. He put more pressure on him and hear multiple bones getting broken " oops! It looks I broke some of you ribs!" said Champa while laughing at him.

Meanwhile Caulifla was looking at him " I'm going to help him" said Caulifla. She stood up but Cabba quickly walked in front of her " Caulifla stop! You know that Vegito have a lot of pride that he would hate it if you interfere in his fight" said Cabba. She looked at him " shut up! You don't have to tell me that" said Caulifla " I was training and fighting with him for five years! I know if we fight together we have a higher chance to defeat him" said Caulifla while punching the table. Vados looked at her " Caulifla you need to relax so for now watch the fight of Vegito against Champa" said Vados.

She quickly grabbed a cold coke " you better don't lose against the fat ass" said Caulifla. Vados started to laugh "I never meet a mortal that wasn't scare of Champa" said Vados. She looked at her " I'm not scared of him" said Caulifla the she quickly turned around and stared at Vegito _Vegi you better don't do anything stupid that would risk you life_ though Caulifla. Champa quickly knee him multiple times and threw him to the ground. He stood up and throw up blood " why don't you give up!" shouted Champa. He spit some blood " I'm not even using my full power yet" said Vegito.

Champa get angry " what a arrogant saiyan!" shouted Champa while quickly kick him. He quickly ran at him and kick him " you're not going to give up" said Champa. She looked at him " what are you doing Vegito! Stop holding back and kick his ass!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " I'm not scared of you!" shouted Caulifla. He get angry " I chance my mind you two are the most arrogant mortals that I ever meet" said Champa while striking him on his stomach. He laughed at him " you right about the she arrogant and overconfident about her ability but is one of the things I like the most about her " said Vegito the he quickly dodge his attack and moved next " Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Vegito.

Vegito started to side kick him and knee his face multiple times on his face " I know that you're not using you full power so better show it to me" said Vegito. He get angrier " you fool! You don't deserve to have a fight against a God of Destruction!" shouted Champa. He quickly appear next to him and punch him on his abdomen. He quickly kicked and threw the other side of the party " Vados go over there and protect the food!" shouted Champa.

Vegito quickly stood up " I'm not going to give up!" shouted Vegito the he started to release more of his power. The planet started to shake violently and the wind quickly push everybody except for Caulifla. She quickly used instant transmission and grabbed Koshou and the baby " mother go somewhere safe" said Caulifla. The she quickly looked at baby and give him a kiss on his cheek " go right now!" shouted Caulifla. She looked at her " okay just be careful" said Koshou quickly flying away. She turned around and sense the energy of Kale and Cabba. She appeared next to them she quickly grab them and fly back to the backyard.

She looked at Vegito transforming into Super Saiyan two " finally he is going to transform into Super Saiyan two" said Caulifla. Kale stood up " what happen to the others saiyans" said Kale " don't worried about them I saw the Vados quickly transport them in another location" said Caulifla. She looked at her " you really think that Vegito have a chance to defeat him" said Kale. She looked at her " yes he have a chance I know that he is not using his full power" said Caulifla. Vegito stop screaming and looked at him " Champa witness my full power of my second transformation" said Vegito with a cocky smile on his face. Vados appeared next to Caulifla " so he still fighting against Champa" said Vados looking at the fight.

Vegito quickly appear next to him and punch him but Champa dodge his attack a d reflect the energy blast " you're really strong for a mortal but you're still going to lose against me" said Champa. Vegito quickly knee on his face " yes finally I was able to hit you!" shouted Vegito. He quickly get angry " stop being arrogant just because I received a punch on my face!" shouted Champa.

 **Universe Seven**

 **King Kai Planet**

King Kai quickly ran at Goku " Goku are you okay" said King Kai. He looked at him " I never know that he was so powerful and even in my super saiyan three I didn't have any chance" said Goku. He looked at him " that why he the God of Destruction he easily defeat you with three punches" said King Kai. He quickly give him the senzu bean and he quickly stood up " we need to tell Vegeta about Beerus" said Goku.

King Kai looked at him " he already knows mostly likely he would do something stupid to make him mad" said King Kai. Goku looked around " he was talking something about Super Saiyan God but is a transformation or somebody named God" said Goku. King Kai looked at him " you don't have a chance to defeat him" said King Kai. He quickly stood up " still I need to find a way to defeat him if I don't he is going to destroy Earth" said Goku.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Champa immediately crash his face into to the ground and looked at him " well I never know that you survive my attacks you're should consider yourself lucky " said Champa while kicking him multiple times. He grabbed from his legs and threw him to the boulder. Vegito quickly turned around and destroy the boulder. He looks down " I need to transform into Super Saiyan Three do have a chance against him" said Vegito. He quickly removed his blood from his mouth.

Vados put down her staff and sat down " I was useless I was only able to hit him only once" said Cabba. She looked at him " you did okay you were able to fight him for ten minutes and Kale you fight him for twenty minutes" said Vados. He looked at her " you basically saying the Kale is stronger than me" said Cabba. She looked at him " I already talk with my younger brother and he told me that a saiyan name Son Goku fought against Beerus and he only last less than a minute" said Vados. Caulifla was ignoring Vados and was looking at the fight of Vegito.

Vados looked at her " Caulifla are you not interested how Son Goku got defeat by Beerus" said Vados. She turned around and looked at her "no" said Caulifla while looking to the fight of Vegito against Champa. She looked at her " he got defeat after receiving three punches" said Vados. She still ignore her " Vegito already told me about them and I really don't care" said Caulifla. Kale looked at her " Vados so Mr. Goku is strong as Vegito " said Kale " no Vegito in his base form can easily defeat Son Goku in his super saiyan three" said Vados.

Kale was surprised " Vados I have a question if they was a fight who would win Mr. Goku or Caulifla?" asked Kale. She started to think " it would be a interesting fight but Whis already show me the fight of Goku against Beerus so I already know how strong he is" said Vados. She looked at Caulifla "But Caulifla was training with Vegito for five years and she was able to fight him in his super saiyan three so I would said Caulifla she only need to use her base form to defeat him even when he transform into his super saiyan three he don't have a chance against her" said Vados. She looked at her " Vados don't distract me right now I'm paying attention on the fight of Vegito against Champa" said Caulifla " fine then do you best to create a strategy because after the fight of Vegito is going to be you turn to fight him" said Vados as Caulifla nodded at her.

Champa quickly punch him and threw him to the ground " now y-" Champa was in shock when he saw something on his ear " what you're wearing the Potara earrings" said Champa. He quickly grabbed his arm and looked closer " it's has a different design" said Champa. He quickly threw him to the ground " how did you came in my universe" said Champa angry. He looked at him " tell me which universe you're belong or I'm going to kill you" said Champa. He looked at him " I don't care if you kill me" said Vegito. He looked at Caulifla " then I'm going to kill her" said Champa as he raised his hand " universe seven!" shouted Vegito.

Champa get angry at him and immediately kick him multiple times " you belong to universe seven!" shouted Champa. He quickly strike his stomach " how did you enter in my universe without the help of Whis" said Champa. He quickly crashed his face to the ground and kicked on his face. He step on his face " you belong to my brother universe!" shouted Champa. He threw multiple ki blast against him but he quickly dodge it. He saw a energy blast going at him. He quickly turned around " spirit sword!" shouted Vegito. He immediately used the spirit sword and reflect the energy blast. He quickly ran at him and attack him but suddenly he stop him. He looked at him and quickly punch him.

Vegito release his spirit sword and immediately used instant transmission as he kicked on his arm and punch him. Champa quickly grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground " Vados! Why you didn't tell me that he was from universe seven!" shouted Champa angry. She looked at him and ignore him " it don't matter I'm going to make sure that I will destroy you" said Champa. He slowly stood up " Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Vegito. He flew against him and kicked on his back. He grasped his arm and strike him on his face and crashed to the ground.

He step on his face and threw multiple ki blast against him. She quickly stood up " Vegito don't give up!" shouted Caulifla. She started to walk " I don't need you help!" shouted Vegito. She get angry at him." I want to help you!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " this is my fight!" shouted Vegito. She looked at him " fine! When is my turn you better don't interfere in my fight" said Caulifla. She quickly sat down " you better don't lose against him!" shouted Caulifla.

Vados looked at her " are you angry with Vegito" said Vados. She looked at her " I'm not angry at him" said Caulifla. She laughed at her " then why are you arguing with him" said Vados. She looked at her " because he doing something stupid and I want to help him" said Caulifla. She saw the Vegito getting punch multiple times " I'm want to help him but if he thinks the he that possibility to beat him so I'm going to believe him" said Caulifla. She grabbed a drink " but when is my turn I'm going to make sure that I'm going to defeat him too" said Caulifla.

She stood up " Vegito you better don't lose against the bastard!" shouted Caulifla. She saw the Vegito was getting beat up by Champa " if you lose against him I'm going to beat you up!" shouted Caulifla. Champa looked at her " shut up!" shouted Champa while punching Vegito. She get angrier " what! Shut up fat ass!" shouted Caulifla. Champa get angrier " you fool how dare you to insult me! You better show me some respect !" shouted Vegito. She looked at him " you want me to show you some respect them you can have this" said Caulifla while putting the middle finger at him.

Champa looked at her and quickly threw a energy blast but Vados easily reflect the energy blast " Champa pay attention in the fight against Vegito" said Vados. She looked at Caulifla " you need to calm down" said Vados " what! I'm not scared of the pus-" Kale quickly ran at her and cover her mouth " sis calm down" said Kale. She looked at her " fine I'm going to calm down" said Caulifla. She saw the Vegito was having hard time dodging his attacks " Vegito stop holding back! You better don't lose against him or I'm going to beat you up" shouted Caulifla.

Champa grabbed his face and smashed to the ground multiple times. He looked at him " you belong to universe seven… I hate that bastard!" shouted Champa angry. He looked at him " are you the spy from my twin brother Beerus!" shouted Champa. Vegito was confused " I don't know nobody named Beerus" said Vegito. He was getting more angry " I chance my mind I'm going to kill you" said Champa. Vegito started to walk back _fine I'm going to use all my power_ though Vegito as he started to power up. Champa saw the his hair was getting longer " so you have the same transformation as them" said Champa. Vegito stared at him " witness my full power !" shouted Vegito.

 **Author Notes**

 **Questions**

 **Guest-I can wait for vegito for to super saiyan god because champa will be surprise that a saiyan was able to reach the power of a god also it will be funny to see champa and beerus have a argument that there saiyan is stronger so what do you think give me your honest opinion please and thank you.**

 **Answer- yes is going to be really funny when Champa and Beerus arguing against each other about who have the strongest fighter**

 **Guest-Caufiffla seems a massive sue**

 **Answer- sue ?**

 **benalien100-Hey just here to ask a question. Not to be rude but when are going to update on your other story: 'Saiyan La Kill Z'. so its not much to ask but can you.**

 **Answer- right now I'm focus on writing this story but I think I'm going to update in three or four weeks**

 **Bobby Jenkins -hey can make vegeta a super saiyan 3 also can make oc majikoi oh samurai girls were the oc is a saiyan and trained by goku and vegeta were one day he got transport to there world as a kid and is strongest it the world like momoyo fall for him because he beat her in a battle and for yamato become like a brother to him and for the paired oc x harem please and thank you.**

 **Answer- oh it sounds interesting but I don't know nothing about Samuari Girls so is going to be difficult for me which character are you talking about.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Vegito in trouble**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

Vegito flew at him and immediately uppercut him and strike him multiple times " that actually hurt a little bit" said Champa. He punched at the same time causing multiple shock waves. He quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the boulder " I got you this time!" shouted Vegito. He started to charge his attack " Final Flash!" shouted Vegito. The energy blast went through him. Champa immediately kicked the energy blast to space.

Champa stood up " you stupid saiyan!" shouted Champa. He stared at him " when are you going to fight me seriously!" shouted Vegito. He stared at him and started to power up as purple aura appear around him and quickly kicked him and strike in his stomach " you fool!" shouted Champa. He punch multiple times " I never know that somebody from universe seven dare to enter in my universe without my permission" said Champa.

Yamine, Carrie and Matto flew to Caulifla " sis we want to fight too" said Yamine " you're not going to fight him" said Caulifla. She looked at her " why not give me a good reason" said Yamine. She stared at her " you three are not strong enough to fight him" said Caulifla. She quickly get angry at her " I said you're not going to fight them if you dare to go over there I'm going to knock you out" said Caulifla. She quickly grabbed the hand of Carrie " we already learn the fusion dance come on give me the opportunity to fight him" said Yamine. She looked at her " Yamine and Carrie if you disobey me you going to make me mad" said Caulifla.

She quickly walked back " fine sis I'm not going to fight him" said Yamine. She quickly sat down as Caulifla turned around and saw the fight " why he not using his full power" said Caulifla. Kale quickly walked at her " what do you mean?" asked Kale " I know that his not using all his power against Champa " said Caulifla. She looked at him " I know he have a chance to defeat him" said Caulifla. Cabba looked at her " what about you" said Cabba. She looks down " I was able to fight him in his super saiyan three but he still was able to defeat me" said Caulifla.

Vegito used instant transmission and kicked on his stomach and strike his face. Champa touched his face " you insolent fool!" shouted Champa. He stared at him " how can a mortal is able to give me some damage!" shouted Champa. He flew at him when they fist clash at the same time causing multiple shock waves " I'm going to defeat you!" shouted Vegito. He blocked his punch and kick him " shut up! You insolent universe seven scum!" shouted Champa.

Vados looked at her staff " oh! That looks interesting !" said Vados. Caulifla looked at her and ignore her " It's look like he is going to gain a new form" said Vados. She looked at her " Vados can you stop distracting me! I'm trying to think how to defeat him! I don't care what happen in the fight of Goku against Beerus! I'm more focus on the fight of Vegito against Champa!" said Caulifla in angry tone. She looked at her" my younger brother Whis is showing the fight of Beerus and Son Goku" said Vados. She looked at her " I don't care" said Caulifla.

She looked at her " I'm watching the fight of Vegito against Champa" said Caulifla. She looked at her " so what are you going to do if you have to fight against Champa" said Vados " easy I'm going to kick his ass" said Caulifla " and how are you're going to "kick his ass"" said Vados " that why I'm paying attention in his fight" said Caulifla. She stay quiet and continue watching the fight _I'm going to defeat you Champa whatever it takes_ though Caulifla.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

Beerus stared at Goku " so finally I'm going to fight a Super Saiyan God" said Beerus. He looked around " I don't feel anything special" said Goku. Piccolo stared at him " I can't sense his energy" said Piccolo " is normal that you can't sense the energy of a God" said Whis. Vegeta looked at him _is always Kakarot gaining a new form_ though Vegeta.

Whis saw his staff " I'm kind busy Vados" said Whis. Vegeta saw Whis was talking to somebody " yes Beerus is fighting a saiyan name Son Goku it looks the he was able to gain a new form" said Whis. He looked at Goku fighting against Beerus " yes he is giving a good fight" said Whis. He moved his staff " I'm going to show his fight" said Whis. Vegeta walked in different direction and looked into the fight " Vegeta if you're interest in watching the fight you can come here" said Whis but he ignored him.

Beerus quickly flew at him and punched multiple times when suddenly Goku was able to dodged one of his attack " show me more of the power of the super saiyan god" said Beerus. Goku looked at himself " I never feel the kind of power" said Goku " then why are you angry" said Beerus confused " because I wasn't able to do it with my own power knowing the they another level of power that I wouldn't able to reach it by myself" said Goku. Beerus looked at him and quickly strike him " so that reason you're angry no wonder the weakness of a saiyan is they own pride" said Beerus.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

Vegito quickly grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground as he quickly raised his arm " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito. Champa stood up and raised his hand reflecting the energy blast. Vados quickly moved and reflect the energy blast into the space " I wonder if his full power is equal to a Super Saiyan God" said Vados.

Champa get more angrier " I'm going to make sure that I'm going to kill you!" shouted Champa. He quickly kick him and grabbed his face and crashed to the ground. He started to step on him " what are you going to do" said Champa while kicking him multiple. Vegito looked at him " I'm g-" Champa quickly step on him. He looked at him " I really hate you" said Champa.

Vegito grabbed from his legs and threw it to the ground as he quickly kicked him and strike his face " I'm going to show you the power of a saiyan!" shouted Vegito " Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Vegito as he quickly kick him and punched multiple times. He quickly block his punch and he immediately kick him " do you expect the I'm going to fell for the stupid trick" said Vegito. He threw multiple ki blast " are you calling me stupid!" shouted Champa " yes I'm calling you stupid! I'm not scared of a stupid cat!" shouted Vegito.

Vados looked at him " so he is equal to Son Goku when he transform into Super Saiyan God" said Vados. She sat down next to Caulifla " do you have a plan do defeat him because you're going to be next" said Vados. She looked at her " yes but I'm not going to tell you" said Caulifla. Vados show her staff " it's look they having the same situation in universe seven" said Vados. She get closer " what did he use Kaio-Ken in his base form" said Caulifla. She looked at her " no bu-" Caulifla interrupted her " I don't want to know I'm want to test my own power without any help" said Caulifla.

Champa quickly stop his kick " I already tired that you mock me in front of these mortals and even worse humiliated m-" Vegito interrupted him " shut up and fight me!" shouted Vegito. He get angry and slammed his face into the ground. When suddenly he started to threw multiple ki blast against him " you're going to die and nobody can't stop me!" shouted Champa. He appeared next to him and punch in his stomach as he started to bleed " finally you're showing you power against me" said Vegito. He tried to strike him but he quickly blocked and strike him.

He throw up blood and received a kick on his face " I told you I'm going to end you life" said Champa. Vegito quickly stood up " solar flare!" shouted Vegito. Champa saw a bright light going into his eyes " you bastard!" shouted Champa. He moved his hand " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito. The energy blast went though him and cause a massive explosion. He waited for the smoke to be gone suddenly he received a ki blast on his leg and fell down. He look up and saw Champa " you fool! My eyes hurt because of you stupid technique!" shouted Champa.

Vegito quickly punch him and kick on his stomach. He quickly strike his face " you're going to pay for this!" shouted Champa. The he quickly threw a energy blast and quickly grabbed him " I'm going to make sure that you died" said Champa not letting Vegito breath. He looked the his arm was close to his mouth _I have to use this technique_ though Vegito. Hey quickly bite his arm and " ahh!" shouted Champa letting him go. He looked at his arm " how dare you!" shouted Champa.

Vados was confused " Caulifla did Vegito bite Champa on his arm" said Vados. She looked at her " yes I hate the stupid technique" said Caulifla. She looked at her " why?" asked Vados " one time he bite my arm so I quickly get angry and kick his weak spot and I told him if he bit me again I'm going to kick him without holding back" said Caulifla. Vados looked at her " I can see that you're worried about him" said Vados. She turned around " I'm not worried about him I know he is going to be win" said Caulifla looking in another direction.

Caulifla stood up " Vegito! Beat the bastard! Kick his ass!" shouted Caulifla. She stood up " come on Vegito! I know you're a lot more stronger than that! Show that bastard who is the strongest Saiyan!" shouted Caulifla. She looked at Kale " Kale and Cabba help me let's show Vegito some support!" shouted Caulifla. Kale stood up " Vegito you can defeat him!" shouted Kale " Vegito do you best!" shouted Cabba. She looked at them " no like that like this!" shouted Caulifla. She looked at him " Vegito you can do it! Show him that you're not scared of the God of Destruction! Kick the mother fu-" Kale and Cabba cover her mouth " sis you're going to make him mad" said Kale " I don't care if he get mad at me" said Caulifla. She looked at him " you better don't lose against the bastard because I'm going to beat you up!" shouted Caulifla.

Champa get angry " this is my first time that a mortal insult me multiple times!" shouted Champa. He looked at her " you hear me I'm going to defeat Vegito and then I'm going to knock you out!" shouted Champa. She looked at him and put a middle finger " Fuck you bastard! Vegito is not going to lose against you! He is going to win and show you the he is stronger than you!" shouted Caulifla. Kale and Cabba was in shock. Vados was surprised _it looks the Caulifla really admire Vegito_ though Vados. She looked at him" Vegito don't disappointment me and prove him that you can defeat him!" shouted Caulifla

Champa looked at her and threw multiple ki blast but Vegito quickly appear and reflect them "you're fighting against me" said Vegito. He looked at him " shut up mortal! I hate you! I hate the woman over there!" shouted Champa. He looked at him " the stupid bi-" Vegito appeared next to him and uppercut him " don't you dare to insult her!" shouted Vegito. Kale looked at him " Vegito always hate when somebody insult Caulifla" said Kale " yes the last person who insult Caulifla he almost die" said Cabba " I remember when we went to the beach and a pervert man touch Caulifla chest that Vegito break his back that he wasn't able to walk anymore" said Kale. Vados looked at Caulifla " so Vegito is overprotective when is about Caulifla" said Vados as Kale nodded at her.

Vegito three multiple ki blast against him " you should feel proud the you push me to use all my power!" shouted Vegito. Champa looked at him _what a ignorant fool_ thought Champa. He looked at him " that only person who witnessed my full power it was Caulifla and she wasn't able to defeat ne" said Vegito. Caulifla looked at him " shut up idiot at least I was able to give you a good fight!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " yes Caulifla you give me a good fight I know you can easily kill Super Buu in you base form without even trying" said Vegito. He looked at him " stop staring at me and fight me!" shouted Vegito. He looked at him " mortal you think that I'm using all my power I was surprised to meet a powerful mortal but still you're nothing against me even that girl over there she still a weak mortal!" shouted Champa " shut the fuck up you bastard! I'm not a weak mortal!" shouted Caulifla as she put the middle finger at him.

Champa looked at her and raised his hand as he started to created a energy ball " take this you stupid mortal!" shouted Champa as he threw at her. Vegito quickly appeared and moved his hand as he started to charge his attack " Final Kamehameha" shouted Vegito. The energy blast started to push him " hahaha! Take another one!" shouted Champa as he threw another energy ball " Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Vegito. He aura turned red and send it more energy into his blast. Champa threw another one " I'm going to send more you don't have any chance to survive my attack!" Champa. Vegito focus on his power " Kaio-Ken times twenty!" shouted Vegito as he put more energy into his attack.

Champa looked at him " give up now and accept you destiny that you and you're girlfriend are going to die!" shouted Champa. He get angrier " I'm not going to let you kill my Caulifla!" shouted Vegito. He looked at her " I don't care if I have to sacrifice my life she not going to die!"shouted Vegito. He looked at her _I'm going do anything to save her life_ though Vegito. He looked at him " Kaio-Ken times thirty!" shouted Vegito the energy blast force the energy ball go to space and cause a massive explosion.

Caulifla looked at him " yes you was able to show that bastard that you're strong enough to reflect his attacks!" shouted Caulifla. Vegito saw Champa angry " you lucky stupid mortal that your were able to survive my attack!" shouted Champa. He looked at him " it was stupid for you for survive my attack now you have to suffer even more than before" said Champa. She looked at them " Vegito is not scared of you!" shouted Caulifla. Champa flew at him but they punch clash at the same time causing multiple shock waves " Vegito you can do it! Show him why the Saiyans are one of the strongest from our universe! Show him that a mortal is able to defeat a God of Destruction!" shouted Caulifla. Vegito quickly threw energy blast against Champa. He quickly threw a energy blast against him but Champa quickly reflect and threw a energy blast against him. He suddenly appeared next to him and threw him to the ground.

Champa quickly step on him " this is my first time that a mortal don't show any respect.. never mind you're not the only one who disrespect me that saiyan woman insult me many times" said Champa. He looked at him " you better don't touch her" said Vegito. He quickly punch him causing him to throw up blood " so the saiyan woman is you wife no wonder she paying attention in you fight" said Champa. He step on him multiple times " what her name" said Champa. He didn't said nothing and quickly kick him " tell me her name or I'm going to kill her too" said Champa. Vegito received another punch " Caulifla" said Vegito.

Vegito caught his leg and make him fell and quickly punch him " you're not going to do anything against her" said Vegito. He laughed at him " I'm so scared" said Champa on a sarcastic tone " what are you going to do against me if I kill her" said Champa. He get closer " I'm going to kill you bastard!" shouted Vegito. He looked at him " you're not even strong enough to defeat me" said Champa

He looked at him " is going to be my first time fighting against somebody strong as you but I'm still going to be that one defeating you" said Vegito. Champa laughter at him and raised his hand and threw a energy blast against Caulifla. He quickly flew at the energy blast and quickly kicked " how many times I tell you this is my fight so don't you dare to attack her" said Vegito. He turned around and saw the Caulifla was angry at him " Caulifla don't interfere this is my fight" said Vegito to Caulifla. He looked at Champa _I would do anything to save her even sacrifice my own life_ though Vegito.

Champa appeared next to him and punch him through his stomach. He started to throw up blood " even when I kill her you're wouldn't be able to defeat me" said Champa. He quickly threw him to the ground and step on him multiple times. He threw a energy blast in his leg and he quickly step on him " I want to hear you scream" said Champa. He quickly kick him and threw a energy blast but suddenly Champa grabbed his face and smashed to the ground " It was obvious that you're going to lose against me" said Champa.

He quickly strike him " Caulifla tried to save you husband if you don't I'm going to kill him!" shouted Champa. Vegito look up " Caulifla don't come here!" shouted Vegito. He received another punch causing him to throw up blood " Caulifla save him if you don't I'm going to erased him!" shouted Champa. Vegito started to scream in agony " Caulifla! Remember that promise you make with me four years ago!" shouted Vegito. Champa started to punch him and kick him multiple times.

Caulifla stood up and looked at Vados " Vados! What did he mean about erasing him" said Caulifla " he have a technique named hakai" said Vados. She looked at her " hakai is the power to destroy almost anything with little effort not even the dragon ball from Namek can restore him back to life" said Vados. The she quickly started to walk but Cabba quickly walked in front of her " Caulifla don't interfere in his fight" said Cabba. She looked at him " Cabba move right now or I'm going to knock you out" said Caulifla.

He looked at her " do you think that he is going to be happy if you interfere in his fight" said Cabba. She looked at him and ignore him " you know the is going to damage his pride if you help him" said Cabba. She get angry "what! I don't give a fuck about his pride! " shouted Caulifla " I don't care if he have a lot of pride I'm going to help him" said Caulifla. She looked at him " what would you do if Champa do the same thing with Kale" said Caulifla " I would do anything to save her" said Cabba.

He move away from her and she started to release all her power. The planet started to shake violently and winds started to move even faster than before. She released more of her power the powerful wind started to create multiple tornadoes around the town. In the capital of the town the building window started to crack for the pressure of Caulifla energy when suddenly the glass suddenly shattered into little pieces. Vados looked at her _good thing I transport all the Saiyans from this town in another location_ though Vados. When she stop and release all her power from her base form it cause multiple building to collapse " Vegito I'm sorry but I'm going to break you promise" said Caulifla. She looked at him " now is my turn to return the favor by saving you're life" said Caulifla. She get closer and saw the Champa was beating him up ' Vegito I'm going to save you live!" shouted Caulifla.

Vados looked at Caulifla _wow her power is amazing for a mortal and even more impressive that she only using her base form_ _no wonder Vegito always train and fight along with her so he was trying to push her limits_ though Vados. Kale looked at her " sis don't do anything crazy against Champa" said Kale. He looked at her " Kale calm down I think she going to be okay" said Cabba. She looked at Caulifla " Caulifla kick his ass!make Vegito proud of you!" shouted Kale. Caulifla turned around and smile " now is my turn to show him my full power of my base form " said Caulifla. He looked at her " Caulifla don't you d-" Champa step on him " do you best to save you husband" said Champa with a cocky smile on his face. She looked at him " you're not going to kill him! I'm going to save him!" shouted Caulifla as she prepared herself for the fight of her life.

 **Author Notes**

 **Question**

 **AntiHero627**

 **Nice chapter! Why did u name Vegito's son vegito?**

 **Answer- When Vegito meet Caulifla he never use the last name of Goku.**

 **Will the Saiyans of unuverse 6 have to achieve SSJG on their own since they probably don't want to do it the normal way?**

 **Answer- I can't tell you because is going to be spoilers**

 **Will Gohan attain a god level form?**

 **Answer- I can't tell you because is going to be spoilers**

 **AntiHero627**

 **Will Trunks & Future Trunks still end up will Mai & Future Mai? Or will you change that for Future Trunks( I hope u do).**

 **Answer – is going to be different from the anime or manga because Vegito and Caulifla is going to help Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks.**

 **Bobby Jenkins-when you see majikoi oh samurai girl please will you use my idea because I was think maybe you can do a akame ga kill x dragon ball z saiyan oc x harem too the girl in the harem will be akame, leone, sheele, seryu, chelsea, esdeath, nejenda, mez and last but not least suzuka and in this story he got transport to there world joins night raid save both night raid and jaeger and the work together to fight a new enemy that stronger then he ever he fought and unlock a new form so what do you think please give me your honest opinion please and thank you.**

 **Answer- nice idea but is dependent if I have enough time to write another story**

 **Guest-Vegito would destroy Caulifa lets be real**

 **Answer- Vegito would be able to defeat Caulifla the same thing he would be able to defeat Vegeta or Goku without even trying.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 : Caulifla Sacrifice**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

Caulifla flew at Vegito she turned around and kick Champa face when she saw a opening she charge her attack " Final Flash!" shouted Caulifla. He reflect the energy blast but suddenly Caulifla appear next to him and grabbed Vegito from his hair " solar flare!" shouted Caulifla. She drag him away and Vegito saw her that he slowly stood up " are you crazy!" shouted Vegito. She uppercut him and kick him" are you stupid!" shouted Caulifla. She looked at him " I'm saving you life I'm not going to let Champa erased your existence" said Caulifla.

He looked at her " I'm going to be okay so don't worried about me" said Vegito. She looked at him and started to punch him multiple time " I know that you're lying" said Caulifla. He looked at her " Caulifla I'm not going to get erased" said Vegito. She uppercut him on his gut " no I don't believe you" said Caulifla while punching him multiple times. He looked at her " can you stop punching me" said Vegito. She get angry " no I'm going to stop when you promise me something" said Caulifla. Vegito was going to say something but suddenly Caulifla give him a hug " do you promise that you're not going to die" said Caulifla " yes I'm promise I'm not going to died and Caulifla is kind embarrassing that everybody is watching you giving me a hug" said Vegito. She looked at him " I don't care" said Caulifla. She let it go and Vegito remover her tears from her eyes " you better don't lose or this is going to happen" said Caulifla as she quickly uppercut as she turned around " good luck" said Caulifla as she flew back and sat down next to Vados

Champa get angry " that stupid woman" said Champa as he looked at him " I'm going to destroy him" said Champa as he flew at him. Vegito turned around but suddenly he received a punch on his stomach " I was wondering why you care so much about her" said Champa. He grabbed from his neck " why do you care so much about her she don't even belong to universe seven" said Champa. He immediately crash his face into the ground " I'm going to make sure that Caulifla come here and tries to protect you again" said Champa. He quickly threw him to the sky and kicked him and crash his face on his knee.

Vegito started to bleed from his forehead " you're not going to do anything against her" said Vegito. He started to laugh at him and quickly uppercut him " that st-" Vegito spit blood on his face. He looked at him " you're not going to in-" Champa quickly strike his stomach. He felt the massive pain on his stomach. He looked up and received another punch " ahhhh!" shouted Vegito in pain. He started to throw up blood. He looked down and saw the Caulifla was standing up _don't come here_ though Vegito. He looked at her " Caulifla! Don't you dare to come here!" shouted Vegito.

She stood up and looked at him _no!no! You're not going to get erased I'm going to help you_ though Caulifla. She quickly used instant transmission and kicked on his face " Vegito! " shouted Caulifla. She saw the Champa was going to attack him she quickly flew in front of him and received multiple punches " ahh!" shouted Caulifla in pain. Vegito open his eyes and saw the Caulifla using herself as a shield " are you crazy! Move Caulifla!" shouted Vegito. She quickly hug him and didn't let it go " Caulifla if you don't move I'm going to punish you too" said Champa. She grasp Vegito shirt " I'm not scared of you! " shouted Caulifla. She immediately get a punch on her back " so you think you're strong enough to sustain my attacks" said Champa while punching her multiple times.

He looked at her " let me see if you're strong enough to sustain my attacks if I use forty percent of my power" said Champa. He immediately strike her " Caulifla let's me go!" shouted Vegito " shut up idiot!" said Caulifla while ignoring her pain" I'm going to show you I'm strong enough to sustain any at-" Champa quickly punch her leg and knee her multiple times as she started to bleed " Vegito don't worried I'm going to be okay" said Caulifla as she ignore her pain. Vegito move his hand and immediately grabbed her hand as he used instant transmission.

He put her on the ground and raised his hand. He threw multiple energy rings or her arms and legs. He put another energy ring on her waist as she opened her eyes " what the hell!" shouted Caulifla. He looked at her " stay here ! Don't tried to protect me again!" shouted Vegito. She looked at him " dammit! Vegito let me go!" shouted Caulifla as she started to move "no! You're going to stay here I'm not going to let Champa kill you" said Vegito . He quickly flew away from her _I'm not going to let her_ die though Vegito . She looks down " I'm still going to help you" said Caulifla. She released more of her power causing the ground to shake violently. She easily destroy the energy rings " I'm still going to help you!" shouted Caulifla.

She quickly stood up when she touch her leg and saw the she was bleeding. She looked at him " I need to focus" said Caulifla _ignore this pain if I don't Vegito is going to get erased_ though Caulifla . She saw the Vegito crash to the ground she quickly ran at him " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla. Champa was surprised he swiftly move and kicked the energy blast in another direction. He quickly appear and grabbed her face crashing into the ground " you should stop interfering in our fight" said Champa while crashing her face in the ground multiple times. He started to punching her" this is for insulting multiple times" said Champa as he strike her on her stomach. He grabbed her hair " now said sorry and I may forgive you" said Champa. She opened her eyes " fuck you!" shouted Caulifla as she put the middle finger on his face as he get angry and smash her face to the ground. He started to kick her multiple times " I never meet a mortal who doesn't show any respect to me" said Champa while stepping on her.

Champa looked at her " what Caulifla did I destroy you pride!" shouted Champa. He started to threw multiple ki blast against her when the smoke disappear. He saw the Caulifla was throwing up blood as he quickly kicked on her face and grabbed her hair " Caulifla said this I'm sorry my Lord Champa and I'm useless saiyan" said Champa making fun of her. She looked at him " I'm sorry that you're a fat ass!" shouted Caulifla as he step on her mouth " shut up! Now clean my shoes!" shouted Champa " I said cle-" Caulifla interrupted him " fuck you!" shouted Caulifla as he uppercut her and smashed her face to the ground as he grabbed her hair but she quickly spit some blood on his face" I'm not scared of you!" shouted Caulifla. Champa looked at her " you ignorant fool!" shouted Champa when suddenly he quickly kick her face " let me destroy you cute face" said Champa. She quickly spit on his face " you little bitch!" shouted Champa. Vegito used instant transmission and appeared next to her " solar flare!" shouted Vegito. Champa put his hands on his eyes " you stupid mortals! I hate that technique!" shouted Champa. Vegito looked at her and carried her " follow my orders!" shouted Vegito. She looked at him " I can walk by myself " said Caulifla. He saw the she was bleeding a lot " okay you can help me" said Vegito as she was surprised but suddenly he quickly grabbed her hand.

He threw her at Kale " Kale and Cabba take care of her" said Vegito. Kale quickly transformed into Super Saiyan two and grabbed her arm " why!?" asked Kale " just protect her" said Vegito. Cabba transform into Super Saiyan two and grabbed the other arm. She open her eyes " let me go!" shouted Caulifla. She tried to move but Kale quickly drag her back " Kale let me go!" shouted Caulifla. Kale looks down " I can't sis" said Kale " why not!" shouted Caulifla " you're going to get yourself kill! Please stay here! I don't want my best friend to die!" shouted Kale. She looked at her " Kale let me go right now!" shouted Caulifla. She stared him " No!" shouted Kale as Caulifla try to escape but Kale put more strength on her arm.

She looks down " but If I don't do anything Vegito is going to get erased" said Caulifla. She looked at her " I'm sorry sis but you need to calm down" said Kale. She quickly moved but Kale was able to hold her " Cabba transform into Super Saiyan Three " said Kale. The he quickly release her but Kale quickly threw her to the ground " sis calm down" said Kale sitting in top of her " Kale you need to understand if he get erased they no way to bring him back not even the dragon balls from Namek wouldn't be able to restore him back! " shouted Caulifla. She tried to escape but she quickly force her to stop moving " Kale let me go!" shouted Caulifla when suddenly Kale push her down " No! I never going let you go!" shouted Kale.

The planet started to shake violently and Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan three he quickly ran at her and grab the other arm " Caulifla I know that you really care about him but you have to believe him" said Cabba. She looks down and Kale saw the Caulifla have a tear drop on her eye " I'm really sorry" said Kale. Caulifla didn't said nothing and looked at the fight of Vegito and Champa. She looked at him _idiot I want to help you_ thought Caulifla. She closed her eyes _that asshole ruined everything_ though Caulifla. She look _Vegito you better survive this fight_ though Caulifla.

Champa immediately grabbed his face and smashed to the boulder and kick him multiple times " you're not going to give up" said Champa. He quickly dodge his attack and punch him " no I'm going to defeat you!" shouted Vegito. He quickly threw multiple ki blast against him " I'm getting bored of fighting you" said Champa the he quickly grab him and threw him to the ground. Vegito stood up and remove sands from his shoulder " I'm only using thirty percent of my power no wonder I'm not getting tired" said Champa. He stared at him _I need to find a way to defeat him_ though Vegito.

Vegito quickly used instant transmission " Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Vegito. He quickly strike him and knee him multiple times " you f-" Vegito interrupted him and threw him to the ground as he quickly used instant transmission and smash his face into the ground. He threw to the sky " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito. He kicked the energy blast he appeared next to him and strike him multiple times as he started to throw up blood. Suddenly he smacked his face to the ground and stared to punch him multiple times " I'm going to use fifty percent of my power!" shouted Champa.

He quickly drag him to the ground and threw him towards the mountain " take this you ignorant saiyan!" shouted Champa. He quickly threw a massive energy blast at him. Vegito quickly stood up and caught it as the pressure started push him down " Kaio-Ken times twenty!" shouted Vegito. He started to pushed away and quickly kicked " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito. Champa saw the energy blast he quickly kicked to space " it was impressive that you're were able to survive my attack" said Champa.

He stared at him " I never meet a strong opponent like you" said Vegito. He looked down " but it's don't mean that you're going to defeat me" said Vegito. Champa appear next to him and crash his face to the boulder " the only reason that I'm not going to destroy this planet because they have delicious food" said Champa while smashing his face to the boulder " I already decided the I'm going to kill you" said Champa. He pointed at him and threw multiple energy blast. He fell down and started to bleed " now look at you girlfriend for the last time" said Champa while holding his hair.

Caulifla looked at him as she started to move " Kale let me go!" shouted Caulifla " no sis!" shouted Kale. She look down " I'm sorry Kale this is really important for me" said Caulifla. She started to release more of her power as everything started to shake violently and transformed into Super Saiyan. She quickly grabbed Kale and uppercut her " caul-" Caulifla quickly grabbed his face and smashed to the ground without holding back. She quickly uppercut him and connect a hook on his face causing him to loss conscious. She looked at them " I'm sorry" said Caulifla she quickly used instant transmission.

Caulifla quickly ran in front of Vegito and received multiple energy blast. Vegito saw her " what are you doing here!" shouted Vegito. She looked at him " saving you life" said Caulifla. Champa quickly kick her and smashed her face against Vegito face " I'm getting tired that you're interfere in our fight" said Champa. He looked at her " fine tried to attack me" said Champa. She stood up and quickly threw Vegito in another direction. She looked at him and release more of her power as electricity started to appear around her " I'm going to defeat you!" shouted Caulifla.

She looked back and saw the Vegito was on the ground " Vegito you need to rest now is my turn!" shouted Caulifla. She looked at him _remember everything that Vegito taught me_ though Caulifla. She ran at him and started to threw multiple ki blast. She saw the opportunity she quickly grabbed his arm punch him multiple times " you little bi- she quickly kick him and threw him to the ground " Final Flash!" shouted Caulifla.

Champa quickly reflect the energy blast but suddenly Caulifla appear next to him " big bang Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla. The energy blast clash against him causing massive explosion. He looked at her " so you have a powerful technique as the saiyan over there" said Champa pointing at Vegito. He quickly threw multiple ki blast but Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and kicked the energy blast in different directions.

She quickly used instant transmission and kicked his face and immediately connected a hook on his stomach. She quickly move away " big bang Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla. The energy blast went though Champa but he easily dodge it. He looked at her and threw multiple ki blast against Vegito. She quickly used instant transmission and kicked in different direction " if I want to erased Vegito I have to kill you first" said Champa. He increases his power " this is fifty percent of my power" said Champa as he quickly punch her chest.

He quickly grabbed her and fly to the sky and punch her chest and abdomen multiple times. She throw up blood and have hard time breathing she raised her hand "eraser cannon!" shouted Caulifla. He easily reflect the energy blast " this is goodbye" said Champa. He immediately punch her chest and threw a ki blast. She fell down and crash to the ground causing a massive crater. Vegito stood up and sense the energy of Caulifla decreasing dramatically.

He quickly used instant transmission and appear next to her " Caulifla!" shouted Vegito. He quickly grabbed her hand " Caulifla!" shouted Vegito. She slowly open her eyes " ve..gi..to" said Caulifla having a hard time breathing " stop talking you need to save some energy" said Vegito. She touch his face " shut up..idiot… for one hear me what I'm going to said" said Caulifla. He saw the she started to bleed from her mouth and felt that her hearts started to move slow.

Vegito saw the she was crying " It looks the I waste your time training me" said Caulifla. Vegito quickly grasp her hand " no you didn't waste my time" said Vegito. He looked back " Vados! Heal her right now!" shouted Vegito. Champa looked at Vados " Vados don't heal her I already decided that she is going to died" said Champa. He turned around and looked at her " Vados heal her!" shouted Vegito when he saw the she didn't do anything " Vados you're always mess around with her you better heal her right now!" shouted Vegito. She turned around and ignore him " Caulifla tried to save energy we're going to go to Namek" said Vegito. Champa looked at him " go to Namek and I'm going to erased you son so decided let you wife died or you son is going to get erased" said Champa.

She looked at him " Vegito don't do anything I don't want my son to get erased" said Caulifla while she was having trouble breathing " no! You can't die here!" shouted Vegito " this is my first time that a saiyan from universe seven show his feelings" said Champa making fun of him. He was getting angrier but Caulifla get closer at him " I'm sorry that I was so weak" said Caulifla " you're not weak Caulifla" said Vegito " you don't have to lie.. I " said Caulifla. He put his head at her chest " you're really stupid.. you can easily defeat any saiyan from our universe and even the Saiyans from universe seven" said Vegito. She looked at him and she get closer " Vegito promise me that you're not going to lose against him" said Caulifla. Vegito grasp her hand again " yes I'm promise so stay quiet and rest" said Vegito.

She put the other hand in his face and kiss him. He quickly kiss her back she stop and looked at him " I..love yo-" suddenly she stop moving. Vegito didn't sense her energy " Caulifla.. wake up" said Vegito. He softly move her " this is not funny" said Vegito. He touched her cheek " Caulifla wake up!" shouted Vegito. He hand started to shake " Caulifla I'm going to teach you a new technique.. so please open your eyes" said Vegito while holding her. He looked at her " Caulifla wake up!" shouted Vegito. He started to move " why you didn't listen to me" said Vegito.

Kale open her eyes as she stood up and saw the Cabba was unconscious. She quickly wake him up " Cabba help me ca-" Kale quickly stop. She looked around and saw the Vegito was holding Caulifla. She looked at them and she didn't sense her energy " no this is has to be a lie" said Kale. She walked back " sis! You can't do this to me!" shouted Kale. She slowly walked back " you can't die here!" shouted Kale. She stay quiet " why I didn't stop her" said Kale. She looked at her lifeless body " if I was stronger I would be able to stop her and she may be alive right now" said Kale.

Kale looked at Vegito " no… she can't be dead! I don't want her death! I want her to be alive " shouted Kale. She fell down on her knees " why she have to died!" shouted Kale. She saw the gift of Caulifla she quickly opened and saw a necklace " best friend" said Kale. She looks down and started to cried. Cabba walked at her " Ka-" Kale interrupted him " leave me alone!" shouted Kale. She put the necklace on the table and walked at Vados as she tried to slap her but she easily dodge it " why you didn't heal her" said Kale " cha-" Kale interrupted her " I don't care what he order you I thought she was you friend" said Kale.

She looked at her " you need to calm down just revived her with the dragon ball from Namek" said Vados. She get angrier " shut up!" shouted Kale. She looked at Vegito and started to walk at him but Cabba quickly stop her " Kale is not a good time to talk with him" said Cabba. He tried to touch her arm but suddenly he felt a immense pressure when suddenly her energy starts to increase dramatically. He looked at her and saw the her aura started to move violently " I'm going to kill him" said Kale as she looked at Caulifla " I'm promise I'm going to have my revenge!" shouted Kale.

Vegito return in her base form " I wasn't strong enough to protect you" said Vegito while punching the ground. He aura started to move violently as the ground easily get destroy and he quickly hold her body. He looked at her " why I wasn't able to protect her!" shouted Vegito as he energy started to push everything to the ground. Vados looked at him " what is going on" said Vados as he looked at him and sense the he energy increases dramatically. Vados looked at them " interesting Kale and Vegito power is increasing dramatically" said Vados. He started to put energy around his hand " I'm promised the I'm going to revived you" said Vegito. He quickly put his hand at her chest and send energy inside her body. Cabba was confused " it looks the Vegito is trying to revived her" said Vados. She turned around and saw Kale as her aura was moving violently and smoke started to appear " I wonder how strong Vegito and Kale became after they witness the death of Caulifla" said Vados.

 **Author Notes**

 **Chapter 26: Kale and Vegito Unleashed Rage**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Kale and Vegito Unleashed Rage**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

He saw the lifeless body of Caulifla on the ground as he looked at her. He removed blood from her face " Is my fault the you have to sacrifice you life" said Vegito. He started to release more of his power as he send it to his hand. He put his hand on her chest " I know a way to revived you and I'm going to used all my energy to do it" said Vegito as he send the energy on her. He saw nothing happened " I need to send more of my energy " said Vegito while trying to send energy into her body.

 **Flashback**

 **Five years ago (year 773)**

The female walked towards Vegito and her frown deepened as she noticed that her culprit was still unconscious l," Wake him up." she order with authority, immediately a man began to throw cold water on his face, in hope that it would wake him up. Vegito was slowly coming back from his consciousness as more water was slashed into his face, once his eyes opened properly he saw a female standing in front of him. He took in her appearance, especially her hair style, that hair, _I thought that only Vegeta and Goku were the only pure Saiyans on Earth!_ Vegito thought in shock. The female took a step closer, unawares of Vegito's dilemma, "Who are you and what is your reason for entering my hideout without my permission?" she asked with authority and anger.

When Vegito didn't answer and simply stared at her she grabbed his shirt," It appears that you don't know who I am. My name is Caulifla, now tell me why did you destroyed one of my rooms? You are going to pay for this, now tell me your name!" she demanded and she continued to pull on his shirt.

Vegito looked at her before answering," I'm Vegito." He simply stated in a bored tone. Caulifla released his shirt and made her way back towards her throne like chair. They stared at each other in silence for many minutes before a smile appeared on her face and she jumped out of her chair and began to circle him.

She stopped in front of him and her smile grew," You will work for me until you pay all the damage that was caused to my hideout." Caulifla stated as she raised an eyebrow at him. Vegito looked at her before sighing," Fine, but as soon as I paid everything that I destroyed I'm leaving." Vegito answered in a calm voice.

A frown appeared on her face as she shock her face, " No, you will still work for me even after you pay your debt." she stated. Vegito glared at her," No, I'm not." He said with anger in his voice.

Caulifla suddenly grabbed his shirt," Lets have a fight then, if you win you are free to go after your debt is paid, but I win you will stay here and work under my command." Caulifla said with arrogance. Vegito began to search for the Supreme Kai's energy as well as the Earthlings, but he was unable to find them. "If I win, I'll stay here, but I won't be treated like one of your regular workers, but I'll be your equal." Vegito told her.

 **End of the flashback**

Vegito send more energy in her body " remember the first that we meet I thought you're were only a arrogant brat but I change my opinion when we began to know each other" said Vegito. He transformed into Super Saiyan "Caulifla you need to be alive! you son need you! I need you! " shouted Vegito. He sent more energy in her body " I'm going to use all my energy to revived you " said Vegito. He started to focus more energy in his hand. He saw the his hand started to glow " I'm going to do whatever it takes to revived you" said Vegito.

Kale looked at her " sis! Why she have to die!" shouted Kale. She fell on her knee and violently punched the ground multiple times " she is my best friend and you kill her!" shouted Kale. She started to scream and release more of her power " why she have to die!" shouted Kale. Her energy started to push everything to the ground " why she only wanted to protect him!" shouted Kale. She started to cried " she only wanted to prove Vegito that she was strong enough to be his sparring partner!" shouted Kale as she punch multiple the ground. The ground started to shake violently " you're going to pay for this! You're going to feel my wrath for killing my best friend! You bastard!" shouted Kale. Cabba immediately ran at her " Kale! Calm down! You don't have a chance to defeat him!" shouted Cabba.

She looked at him " I don't care if I died! I only want my revenge against him! I'm..going to kill him!" shouted Kale "I'm not going to let you!" shouted Cabba. He quickly transform into Super Saiyan two " I don't want Champa to get angry and decided to kill you too" said Cabba. He quickly hug her " Kale I know what are you feeling" said Cabba. He looked at her " I know you're angry and sad but is not going to chance nothing because you're not as strong as Vegito" said Cabba. He looked down " I don't want you to get kill" said Cabba. She looked at him " okay Cabba I'm promise that I'm not going to fight him" replied Kale " I k-" Kale quickly uppercut him and crash his face into the ground causing him to loss conscious " I'm sorry Cabba but Caulifla is my best friend and I'm going to do anything to have my revenge against him" said Kale. She pick him up and put him next to Vados.

She closed her eyes _remember what Vegito taught me release all my anger_ though Kale. She opened her eyes as her body started to glow and here energy pressure started to push everything down. The planet started to shake violently and tornadoes started to create in the surrounding. She stop screaming and saw the she was already in her super saiyan form " no I need to get more power" said Kale. She released more of her power when electricity started to appear around her body and saw the electricity going wild around her as one of the electricity clash to the ground and cause a crate " that not enough I want more power" said Kale.

She started to release more of her power as the planet started to shake violently when Vados grabbed her staff and saw something strange " it looks that her rage over Caulifla death cause her power to increase dramatically " said Vados. She stop screaming and she felt her power going wild inside her body "I don't care if you defeated Vegito, I'm going to show you that I have a chance to win! " shouted Kale. She looked at her _sis I'm doing this because you teach me that I need to trust my power and Vegito taught me that I need to released all my anger_ though Kale as she saw Champa eating piece of the wedding cake . She get angry " I hate you bastard" said Kale. She appear next to him and kicked the plate to the floor " how dare you kick my delicious cake!" shouted Champa. He quickly threw multiple ki blast but she immediately raised her hand " eraser cannon!" shouted Kale. The energy blast crash against each other causing multiple explosion when suddenly flew to the sky " omega blaster!" shouted Kale. Champa saw the energy and kicked in different direction.

Yamine was in shock " no why she have to died!" shouted Yamine. She quickly walked at Carrie and Matto " we need to help her" said Yamine. She looked at her " but Caulifla and Vegito told us that we're not ready to fight him" said Carrie. She looks down " but right now she dead and Vegito is not paying attention in the fight of Kale against Champa" said Yamine. Carrie sat down " do you realize the Caulifla was able to knock us out with out even trying do you think we have chance against him" said Carrie.

Yamine get angry and slap her as she was in shock " I didn't know the my best friend was a chicken and you Matto I thought you admire Caulifla do you want to have revenge against him" said Yamine. He looked at her " Yamine we're not strong enough I know the we already master super saiyan and super saiyan two but that nothing against Champa" said Matto. She looked at Carrie and quickly grabbed her hand " let's do the fusion dance remember that Caulifla taught us the technique" said Yamine.

She looked at her " okay Yamine..I'm going to listen to you this time even when we don't have any chance to defeat him" said Carrie. She stood up and looked at her " okay and Matto don't do anything stupid" said Carrie. He looked " okay carrot" said Matto as she quickly get angry at him " stop calling me that stupid nickname!" shouted Carrie. She walked at Yamine " let's hurry up I hate doing this stupid dance" said Carrie. She looked at her and nodded " fusssion dance!" shouted Yamine and Carrie as her finger touched at the same time and bright light appear. The light disappear and she looked at him " woah no wonder Caulifla taught me this technique" said the fusion. He looked at her " so what is you name" said Matto. She looked at him " Yamine plus Carrie it make sense that my name is… Yarrie" said Yarrie having a cocky smile on her face.

She looked at Kale fighting against Champa " sis is fighting against the fat ass" said Yarrie " so you have the same personality as Carrie" said Matto. She quickly looked at him " hurry up and fight along with me" said Yarrie. She quickly fly at Kale and saw the she quickly kick Champa in his face " final shine attack!" shouted Yarrie. The energy blast clash against Champa " what! Don't tell me I have to fight against little kids" said Champa. She looked at her " you're not ready to fight him!" shouted Kale as she tried her best to block his punch.

She looked at her " sis! I want to help" said Yarrie. She get angry " no! I'm not in the mood so sit down with Vados right now !" shouted Kale as she dodge the energy blast. Yarrie quickly attack Champa but he dodge and grab her hair " I'm not going to fight you" said Champa as he threw her to the ground. Matto quickly transformed into Super Saiyan two " Yarrie don't hold back!" shouted Matto. She focus on her power and transformed into Super Saiyan two " yes I can feel my power rising!" shouted Yarrie. She quickly fly at Matto and raised her hand " blaster shine attack!" shouted Yarrie " rush victory!" shouted Matto.

The two energy emerge and cause a massive explosion " yes we're able to defeat him!" said Yarrie but suddenly Champa appear and quickly knock out Matto " now is you turn" said Champa pointing at her. She looked at him " Final shine attack!" shouted Yarrie. He reflect the energy blast and appear next to her " you bast-" Champa interrupted her and grab her hair " you have big mouth for a little girl" said Champa. The he raised his hand and spank her multiple times and threw her to the ground. Kale quickly looked at him " good thing I was able to master my new technique" said Kale.

 **Flashback**

 **Two years ago ( year 776)**

Caulifla flew at Kale " hey sis" said Kale " hi" replied Caulifla. She quickly sat down " sis I think you need to rest right now" said Kale. She looked at her and saw the she have multiple bruises around her body " I'm going to be okay I was fighting against Vegito " said Caulifla. She sat down next to her " so who won" said Kale " I was able to beat him now is my third time winning" said Caulifla. She looked at her " how do you defeat him" said Kale. She looked at her " he was using all his power against me but he make mistake in the last minute so I used Kaio-Ken and used my most powerful attack against him" said Caulifla. She looks down " but he defeat me multiple times" said Caulifla. She looked at her " how many times you lose against him" said Kale " thirty two times" said Caulifla. Kale pat her head " oh" said Kale

She sat down next to her " no wonder you're excited right now that you we're able to defeat him this time" said Kale "yes but I know the next fight Vegito is not going to make the same mistake and is going to force me to push my limits of my power" said Caulifla. She laid down "he always tell me that I'm fighting a lot better than before and that I'm making less mistakes" said Caulifla " I'm grateful that I was able to fight him multiple time against him because I believe I'm getting stronger every time I fight against him" said Caulifla as she looked at her.

She stood up " Kale I'm going to teach you five of my techniques is going to be useful during the fight against Champa" said Caulifla. She quickly stood up " okay sis" replied Kale as she looked at her " Kale show me you strongest technique" said Caulifla. She turned around " omega blaster!" shouted Kale. She looked at her " you should combine two attack into one so is going to be a lot more powerful" said Caulifla.

She looked at her " ok I'm going to show you my new technique" said Caulifla. She raised her hand and focused more energy in her hand " crush cannon!" shouted Caulifla as the energy blast went to the mountains and easily destroy it " yeah is a cool technique" said Caulifla " sis can I used the technique" said Kale " okay I'm going to teach you my new technique" said Caulifla smiling at her. She looked at her " I'm going to named omega cannon blaster" said Kale " is a good name" replied Caulifla as she looked at her " okay after teaching you my new technique I'm going to teach you my other techniques like instant transmission" said Caulifla smiling at her.

 **Flashback end**

She quickly kick him and threw multiple ki blast " I have to used my new technique against him" said Kale. She saw the Champa quickly threw multiple ki blast against her she quickly raised her hand " omega blaster!" shouted Kale. She quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him. She started to release more of her power and electricity began to appear around her hand " omega cannon blaster!" shouted Kale as the massive energy blast went through him and cause a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and Champa appear " that was a strong attack" said Champa. He immediately appeared next to her and quickly strike her in her stomach and punch her face. He grabbed her arm and threw to the ground causing immense crater. She stood up " dammit I need to find a way to defeat him" said Kale when she saw the she was near to Vegito. She walked at him " Vegito I know that Caulifla is important per-" Vegito interrupted her " shut up! Caulifla isn't just a important person! she is piece of my life without her I don't care if Champa erased me" shouted Vegito. She get angry at him the she slap him " shut up Vegito! Then sis sacrifices her life would mean nothing if you let yourself get erased" said Kale as she slap him again " you need to understand that my sis would do anything to save you" said Kale while crying.

He started to laugh " I bet if Vegeta see me right now he would insult me and call me weak" said Vegito as he looked at her. He started to punch the ground multiple times and saw the he was bleeding from his knuckles " I'm so weak I wasn't able to save my family when Super Buu kill them and now I witnessed the Champa kill her and I wasn't able to stop him" said Vegito as he touch her hair. He get closer at her " I'm so pathetic and useless" said Vegito angry.

Kale touch his shoulder " Vegito we're still fighting against Champa we need your help so we would be able to defeat him" said Kale. He looked at her " I'm going to fight him after reviving Caulifla I know a way but is going to be difficult to accomplish it" said Vegito. He transformed into Super Saiyan two and focused more energy in his hand. Suddenly his hand started to glow and electricity started to appear " Kale I know what I'm doing so leave me alone" said Vegito. She looked at him and looked at him as Vegito continue giving energy " Caulifla after the fight against Champa let's fight against each other like the good old times" said Vegito the he released a his energy into her body. Kale flew away and looked at them " I can see the he really miss her" said Kale.

He looked at her and saw that she wasn't breathing " I never felt this angry before I really want to kill him" said Vegito "Caulifla open you eyes and prove me that you're strong enough to be my sparring partner" said Vegito. He continued sending more energy " Caulifla I really miss you" said Vegito as he put his face on her shoulder as he continues sending energy on her when suddenly he felt something moving as he felt a heartbeat slowly moving " Caulifla!" shouted Vegito. He started to send more energy as he saw the her fingers started to move slowly. He get closer at her and felt her breathing " Caulifla tried to breathe slowly and don't tried to used to much energy" said Vegito. He removed the blood on her face when he was able to sense her energy. He looked at her and waited to open her eyes as she slowly open her mouth as she started to breath more and her hearth was moving faster.

Vegito saw the she slowly open her eyes " Vegi.. I thought I was dea-" Vegito interrupted her and give her a hug as she quickly get embarrassed " I know what are you thinking I look really stupid even Vegeta or Kakarot would be laughing at me if they saw me doing this but I can't live without you" said Vegito. She looked at him " Vegito I feel the same way.. but you're hugging me to hard my body still hurt for the fight against Champa" said Caulifla as he let it go she quickly get angry " idiot! I didn't tell you to stop hugging me" said Caulifla as he quickly hug her " Vegito I'm sorry that I make you sad" said Caulifla " don't be dumb it was my fault that I wasn't able to protect you" said Vegito. She looked at him " Vegito don't be harsh at yourself you did you best to protect me" said Caulifla as she saw the Vegito was still giving her a hug " Vegito you can let me go right now " said Caulifla as she get embarrassed that everybody was staring at them. He stay quiet " twenty more minutes" said Vegito trying to calm down. She quickly get embarrassed " okay take you time" said Caulifla.

Champa looked at them "what! They going to ignore me!" shouted Champa angry. Vados looked at him " keep quiet Champa I thought saiyans from universe seven are emotionless but I was wrong " said Vados. She looked at him _Vegito and Caulifla are the most interesting mortals that I ever meet in this universe_ thought Vados. Kale saw the Caulifla was alive " I can't believe this" said Kale in shock " my sis is alive again" said Kale.

He stop hugging her and looked at her " you need to rest and you're not going to fight him anymore" said Vegito. Champa get angry " I thought she was already dead let me fix the mistake" said Champa throwing a energy blast against her but Vegito quickly create a energy field when the energy field clash to the energy field and cause a explosion. He saw the she wasn't hurt as he looked at her " I'm going to protect you this time" said Vegito as he give her a kiss. He stood and saw the Caulifla quickly get embarrassed he pass more energy on her. Vados walked at them and pick her up " don't worried about her I'm going to heal her" said Vados. She put her down to the ground and her staff touch her forehead then suddenly her injuries was already gone " Caulifla you're should consider yourself lucky that you're alive again" said Vados. Vegito looked at him " Champa I'm not playing games anymore !" shouted Vegito. He looked at him " shut up mortal or I'm going to kill her again!" shouted Champa. He get angrier " you bastard don't you dare to hurt her!" shouted Vegito as smoke began to appear around his body " you're not going to hurt my Caulifla!" shouted Vegito as he started to release more of his power.

 **Supreme Kai World Planet (778)**

Fuwa fell down to the ground and felt the planet shake violently " what is going!" shouted Fuwa. He started to sense a massive energy source " is impossible how a mortal was able to gain this kind of power" said Fuwa. He started to move And saw the energy source was coming from planet Sadala. He was in shock " what!" shouted Fuwa. He walked back " what! Lord Champa and Vados are on Planet Sadala what they doing over there!" said Fuwa. He sense the energy of the mortal " what the mortal is going to fight against Champa! I need to tell Vados to stop the fight! They going to destroy our universe!" shouted Fuwa.

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

Vados looked at him " it looks the Vegito rage cause his power to increase dramatically" said Vados. She looked at him " I know you can beat him" said Caulifla but suddenly she was forced to turned around. Kale quickly punch her on her face and then she hug her " stupid! Stupid!stupid sis!" shouted Kale. Caulifla was surprised " sis don't you ever do that again" said Kale while hugging her. Yarrie looked at her " hi sis" said Yarrie. She saw the she have multiple injuries on her " what did I told you! I said you're not going to fight him but you disobey me!" shouted Caulifla.

She looked at her " yes bu-" Caulifla quickly grab her " what I told you " said Caulifla " that I wasn't strong enough to fight him" said Yarrie. Caulifla transformed into Super Saiyan two " okay now I'm going to give you a punishment" said Caulifla. Yarrie started to shake " why you transform into Super Saiyan tw-" Caulifla quickly spank her multiple times" ahhh!" shouted Yarrie. She looked at her " Matto tell me the truth did you fight against Champa" said Caulifla. He looked at her " no.. I didn't fight him" said Matto. She looked at him " he was fighting along with me" said Yarrie. He looked at her and quickly flew away but suddenly she appeared next to him and spank her multiple times. She appeared next to Yarrie but suddenly her body started to glow and she disappear. She saw the Yamine and Carrie was looking at her " sis you alive" shouted Yamine the she quickly hug her.

Vegito grabbed his arm and threw him to the boulder and kicked him in his stomach. Champa quickly stood up and remove sands from his shoulder " you f-" Vegito immediately connected a hook on his face and threw him towards the sky " final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito. The energy blast crash against him and cause a massive explosion. He immediately used instant transmission and punched.

He appeared next to him " this is for hurting her!" shouted Vegito. He quickly punched him and uppercut him " it don't matter that you became stronger because I'm not using all my full power" said Champa. He appeared next to him but Vegito immediately move " solar flare!" shouted Vegito. He threw him to the ground and appear next to him and smashed his face into the ground " you're going to know what happen when you hurt the love one of a saiyan" said Vegito. He quickly kicked his face " you're going to feel my wrath for hurting her" said Vegito kicking him multiple times.

Vados looked at him " impressive that he have the same strength as Goku in his super saiyan God" said Vados. She looked at her " I know the Vegito have the power to defeat him" said Caulifla. She looked at him " but Champa is not using his full power" said Vados. She looked at him " he is going to be okay" said Caulifla. Cabba woke up and saw the Caulifla was alive he quickly ran at her " I thought you're were death" said Cabba " Vegito was able to revived her" said Vados. He looked at her " good that you came back" said Cabba. He immediately sat down next to Kale " I'm sorry that I knock you out" said Kale " is okay" replied Cabba. Caulifla looked the fight of Vegito against Champa. He smashed his face to the boulder " I'm going to show you what happens when you push my limits and feel my rage for hurting her" shouted Vegito as he quickly uppercut him. She looked at him "I know that you're going to defeat him" said Caulifla as she admire the power of Vegito.

 **Author Notes**

 **Chapter 27: Rematch Vegito Super Saiyan Three vs Champa the God of Destruction**

 **Questions**

 **Reishin Amara-You would think he would just do super saiyan God already..**

 **Answer- Vegito is more focus on Caulifla than on Champa I can't tell you who is going to transform into Super Saiyan God because is going to be a spoiler…**

 **Nub-how does caulifla know the big bang kamehameha? isnt that gogeta's move?**

 **Answer- Vegito taught her the Final Kamehameha by combining two attacks ( Final Flash and Kamehameha) so Caulifla did the same thing ( Big Bang attack and Kamehameha).**

 **Vegito taught her all his techniques. She was training and fighting with him for five years so she have more experience.**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Garlic Gun**

 **Final Flash**

 **Big Bang attack**

 **Spirit sword**

 **Kaio-Ken**

 **Instant Transmission**

 **Final Kamehameha**

 **Fusion Dance ( Kale partner)**

 **spirit bomb**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Rematch Vegito Super Saiyan Three vs Champa**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Dragon Ball Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

He flew at him and smashed his fist against his face " how d-" Vegito interrupted him and kick him multiple times as he uppercut him on his stomach. He grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground as used instant transmission and smashed his fist into his face. He grabbed his face and smashed to the ground " Champa you make the mistake of making me angry I'm going make sure you suffer for hurting my Caulifla!" shouted Vegito angry as he kicked on his face. He stared at him " you think I'm scared of you! Hahaha! In you dreams!" shouted Champa. He raised his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. He saw the energy blast going at him " that not enough to defeat me!" shouted Vegito reflecting the attacks from Champa.

Vados saw the somebody tried to talk with her as she grabbed her staff " Vados please stop the fight" said Fuwa. She looked at her staff "Supreme Kai stop bothering me I'm trying to watch the fight" replied Vados. He was shock " why not!? If they continue fighting against each other they may destroy our universe!?" said Fuwa. She looked at her staff " be quiet and let me watch the fight" said Vados as she touch her staff and ignored the supreme Kai. She looked at Vegito continue fighting against him releasing more of his power against him. She saw the Vegito uppercut him " I'm wonder how long is going to last the fight against Champa" said Vados looking at them fighting against each other.

He appeared next to him and kicked him on his stomach as Champa tried to attack him he quickly used instant transmission and punch on his face. He looked at him " you fool h-" Vegito knee him multiple times " shut up you talk to much" said Vegito as he strike him on his face. Champa saw him he uppercut him but he was able to stop him " I told you I'm going to defeat you!" shouted Vegito as he released more of his power against him. He started to push him more " what Champa are you going to give up" said Vegito as he immediately uppercut him and knee him on his stomach as he moved from him and charge his attack " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito sending the energy blast against him.

The energy blast clash against him and cause a massive explosion as Champa looked at him. He stood up and removed the dust from his shoulder " me the God of Destruction giving up against a mortal! Are you stupid! I'm not even using my full power against you!" shouted Champa as he flew at him " why don't you taste one of my abilities" said Champa as he moved his hand and multiple energy ball appear on the sky as he pointed at him. The energy ball quickly went at him as he quickly reacted " energy field!" shouted Vegito. The energy blast clash against his energy field and cause multiple explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the energy field wasn't destroy. Champa punched and caused to shatter into little pieces " what a interesting technique you have" said Champa. They fist clash at the same time as he knee him on his stomach and grabbed his arm and threw to the ground.

Champa crash to the ground as he stood up and looked at him " you're not a typical saiyan but I'm going to end this fight" said Champa. He started to increase his power and threw multiple ki blast. Vegito immediately used instant transmission and smashed his fist into his face and kick him on his gut. He threw him to the ground but suddenly Champa stood up and blocked his punch " It looks Vados was right about you but still it don't chance the I don't like you" said Champa. Vegito punch him " I don't care if you don't like me" said Vegito. They attack the same time causing multiple shock waves " you should be considered honor that you're fighting against a God of Destruction" said Champa. He strike him but saw the Champa blocked his punch " what mortal you think I'm going to let you humiliate me in front of these mortals" said Champa.

Champa blocked his kick and punch him and threw to the ground. He flew at him but suddenly Vegito escape from his attack and started to gather more of his power " Garlick gun!" shouted Vegito. The energy blast clash his back and cause a immense explosion " you don't have any chance to defeat me" said Champa. He looked at him " maybe I'm strong enough to defeat you" said Vegito with cocky smile on his face " you insolent fool you're get cocky because you're were able to hit me!" shouted Champa. He looked at him " is not my first time hitting you!" shouted Vegito. He looked at him " shut up you fool!" shouted Champa as he started to created a energy ball but Vegito appears next to him and uppercut him.

He looked at him " if you think you're have a chance to defeat me you're wasting my time" said Champa. He appeared next to him and clash the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves " impressive it looks that you're getting stronger than before" said Champa. He kicked on his stomach and clash his face to the ground as he step on him " you need to learn that a mortal can't defeat a God of Destruction" said Champa. He punched his leg and move away from him " what! Are you scared of my potential to get stronger than you" said Vegito. He stood up " shut up mortal I hate looking at you arrogant face" shouted Champa. He appeared next to him " take- " Vegito used instant transmission and appear next to him " nic-" Champa uppercut him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Caulifla stood up " Vegito don't give up! Kick his ass!" shouted Caulifla. She started do jump around " kick the bastard! Show him what happen when you mess around with a saiyan!" shouted Caulifla. Champa get angry " what a arrogant woman!" shouted Champa. Caulifla hear his opinion " what! You fat ass! Don't you dare to insult me again!" shouted Caulifla. Kale quickly closed her mouth " sis calm down" said Kale. She looked at her " no" said Caulifla. She looked at Vegito blocking his attack " yes! Vegito you're going to defeat the bastard!" shouted Caulifla. Vados looked at her " you think the Vegito have a chance to defeat Champa" said Vados. She turned around " If Vegito believe the he have a chance to defeat him then I'm going to believe him" said Caulifla.

Champa looked at him " I can't believe you married with the arrogant woman" said Champa. He looked at her "look at the cocky smile she have I want to destroy it" said Champa. He looked at him " don't you dare to hurt my Caulifla! Kaio-Ken times twenty!" shouted Vegito as he aura was moving violently as he quickly smashed his face and kicked in his arm "I don't care about you opinion " said Vegito while throwing multiple ki against him. He quickly smash his face to the ground and step on him multiple times " I married her because I think her personality is perfect and she have a lot of potential to get stronger if I train her how to unleashed it" said Vegito. He punch him without holding back " I don't see any potential on her " said Champa. He looked at him " it's don't matter what you think about her" said Vegito.

Champa get angry at him and punch at his face " what a fool!" shouted Champa. He immediately grabbed his arm and threw him to house and threw multiple ki blast " now give up!" shouted Champa. Vegito moved his hand " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito. The two energy blast clash against each other and cause a immense explosion. Vegito stood up and saw the house was already destroy " Kale I'm sorry that I destroy you parents house!" shouted Vegito. Champa flew at him and punch him as he grabbed piece of wood and started to hit him. He blocked and uppercut him as he threw to the wall as he appeared next to him and grabbed his face and smashed to the ground. He kick him multiple time when suddenly he dodge the energy blast as he charged his attack " big bang attack!" shouted Vegito as the energy blast clash against him and cause a massive explosion. Champa quickly stood up and slammed his fist into his gut as he threw his stomach but he immediately blocked his second punch. He stared at him " that not enough to defeat me!" shouted Vegito as he threw him to the sky.

He flew at him and kick on his face " so what do you think of my power" said Vegito " are you scared that one of these days I'm going to surpass you" said Vegito. Champa get angry the he blocked his kick and threw him to the ground and punch him " show me some respect you ignorant fool!" shouted Champa. Vegito stared at him " I'm not going to show you any respect" said Vegito the he quickly push him down and threw multiple ki blast against him. The smoke disappear and saw the Champa raised his hand and immediately created a energy ball " let me test if you're strong enough to reflect my attack" said Champa. He flew at him and attack him as he uppercut him and strike his stomach as Vegito spit some blood " what Champa! That don't even hurt me" said Vegito while removing blood from his mouth. He get angrier " shut up you fool!" shouted Champa.

He threw the energy ball against him " you fool I'm going to win" shouted Champa as he quickly stop the energy ball. He felt the pressure pushing against him " let me throw you another one" said Champa throwing another energy ball. The energy ball get larger " Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Vegito. He throw back against him " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito forcing the energy ball against him. Champa put more power on the energy ball " I'm going to make sure that you died on this planet!" shouted Champa. He felt the pressure of the energy ball crushing against him as he released more of his power " I'm not going to let you destroy this world!" shouted Vegito as he put more power on his energy blast. He felt the hear of the energy ball _I need to do something before he destroy planet Sadala_ though Vegito. He turned around and saw Caulifla _no! If I lose here Caulifla and my son is going to died along with the other Saiyans I need more power_ though Vegito.

Champa threw another massive energy ball " you don't have any chance to survive this attack!" shouted Champa. Vegito started to feel the pressure pushing against him " Kaio-Ken times thirty!" shouted Vegito. He threw more energy into his attack forcing the energy ball going against Champa " I'm going to defeat you!" shouted Vegito. He started to move And started to focus more on his power " Final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito releasing all his power as the energy ball was getting closer at Champa. He started to push the energy ball against him "I'm not going to let you destroy my new home!" shouted Vegito. Champa looked at him " I said I'm going to destroy this planet along with all the saiyans!" shouted Champa " no I'm going to win!" shouted Vegito while pushing it against him.

He quickly get angry at him " give up!" shouted Champa. He stared at him " I'm never going to give up!" shouted Vegito. Caulifla saw the he have hard time pushing the energy ball she started to release all her power as the whole planet shake violently as Vados looked at her " so she is going to help him" said Vados. She finish transforming into Super Saiyan three she quickly ran at him and looked at him " Vegi I'm going to help you" said Caulifla. He looked at her " fine but after this go sit down with Vados" said Vegito. She nodded and raised her hand " big bang Kamehameha!" shouted Caulifla. The two energy beam quickly combine and forced the energy ball to push him against him. He looked at her " Caulifla don't hold back" said Vegito. They send more energy " Final Kamehameha" shouted Vegito " big bang Kamehameha" shouted Caulifla as they energy blast for the attack of Champa into space.

Champa quickly move and looked at them " stupid saiyans" said Champa. He looked at her " go sit down with Vados and don't worried about me" said Vegito She looked at him "okay Vegi do you best to defeat him" said Caulifla she walked back and sat down next to Vados. Champa looked at him " normally I would destroy a planet that have habitants that disrespect me but this planet have a lot of delicious food so I'm going to force you to give up" said Champa. He looked at him " stop talking and fight me!" shouted Vegito. He suddenly felt something weird on his body _shit! I'm used many times...I don't know how long I'm going to stay in my super saiyan three form_ though Vegito. He looked at him " what! Are you going to fight back!" shouted Vegito. He immediately used instant transmission but Champa quickly blocked his punch " don't treat me like a amateur" said Champa.

Champa flew at him appeared next to him s he punch him and threw to the ground. He looked at him " I'm going to show you why they call me the God of Destruction" said Champa as he threw multiple ki blast against him. He quickly stood up and gather more of his power " Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito. He immediately used instant transmission and kicked on his face but suddenly Champa grabbed his leg and punched multiple times. He immediately use his left leg and kicked his face and punched on his forehead " solar flare!" shouted Vegito. He quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground as he started to release more of his power " Kaio-Ken times ten" shouted Vegito. He raised his hand and pointed at Champa " final Kamehameha!" shouted Vegito.

The energy blast clash against Champa and cause a immense explosion. The smoke disappear and Champa was staring at Vegito " you're going to pay for this!" shouted Champa. Vegito stared at him " then tried to beat me" said Vegito with a cocky smile on his face. Champa started to laugh " you think that you have enough power to be my rival" said Champa. He stared at him " I don't want be you rival I'm only interested is to defeat you!" shouted Vegito.

Vegito quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him but suddenly Champa grasped his arm " don't disrespect me!" shouted Champa. He looked at him " I don't have to show you any respect " said Vegito " you insolent fool! I'm the God of Destruction you're should fear me" said Champa. He laughed at him " I'm not scared of you" said Vegito as he quickly punch him and kicked on his head.

Champa was getting more angry " you insolent fool!" shouted Champa while throwing multiple ki in any direction. Vados quickly put a energy force around them " Champa if you continue throwing you attack in any direction I'm going to stop you" said Vados. Champa was in shock " I don't care if I destroy this stupid town!" said Champa " then said good bye to the food I hear a lot of rumors that in this town have one of the most popular dessert" said Vados. Champa immediately stop and looked at her "fine whe-" Vegito quickly punch him and threw a energy blast.

Champa reflect the second energy blast " how dare you to interrupt me when I was talking with Vados!" shouted Champa. He looked at him " I can't believe you're the God of Destruction from this universe… we are fighting it make sense that I'm going to attack you when you are not paying attention" replied Vegito. He suddenly move and Champa punch him " take this arrogant fool!" shouted Champa he threw multiple ki blast against him.

Vegito saw multiple ki blast going at him " Kaio-Ken times thirty!" shouted Vegito. His aura quickly turned dark red and move his hand " Final Flash!" shouted Vegito. Is energy blast clash against each other causing multiple explosion. He started to move he spit some blood from his mouth _don't tell me that I already reach my limit_ though Vegito. He felt the pain around his arm " I can't lose I'm going to win this fight" said Vegito. He looked at Champa _calm down I'm going to defeat him and show him that power of Saiyan_ though Vegito.

Vados looked at Vegito " it looks that Vegito is already tired from the fight" said Vados. She looked at Caulifla but she didn't said anything back at her . She stared at her " that special technique " Kaio-Ken" he used to many times that most likely his body is already tired from the stress of increasing his power dramatically" said Vados. She looks down " I know the he already tired but I trust him that he is going to defeat him" said Caulifla. She looked at her " let's keep watching the fight" said Vados. She stood up " don't give up Vegito! Kick his ass!" shouted Caulifla. She sat down and saw the Vegito turned around and smiled at her.

Vegito quickly turned around and focused more on his power he released more of his power he quickly kick him but suddenly Champa easily blocked and quickly punched multiple times. He stared at him " I'm going to humiliated you in front of you're wife then I will erased you!" shouted Champa. He quickly strike him in his stomach causing to throwing up blood " taste the power of a God of Destruction!" Champa. He quickly punch him and threw multiple ki blast against him. He appeared next to him and threw him to the ground and step on him and kicked multiple times.

He grasped his hair and clashed to the ground multiple times " what you don't have too much energy to fight me back" said Champa. Vegito looked at him " shut up I have enough energy to defeat you!" shouted Vegito. He step on him "it's don't matter" said Champa as he threw him to the boulder and suddenly appeared next to him crashing him to the boulder. He started to laugh at him " it looks the you're forehead already started to bleed" said Champa. He quickly uppercut him and kicked him on his head " I'm going to show you that you're not strong enough to defeat me" said Champa.

He threw him to the sky and moved his hand " you're going to die in the next attack!" shouted Champa. He easily threw him multiple ki blast against him causing to explode next to him " finally he dea-" Champa was surprised when he saw the Vegito was still breathing. He stood up and saw he was still in his super saiyan three form _how I'm going to defeat him I have my last resort but I don't know if I would be able to sustained… wait Super Saiyan God thought Vegito._ Champa flew at him but Vegito quickly create a energy field. He smashed the energy field and destroy into little pieces Vegito quickly block his attack _dammit! I don't have time to waste even if I was able to tell them Champa would easily kill one of them or stop me from finish my plan_ though Vegito.

He started at him " Champa you think you won this fight but I'm going to show you my last resort" said Vegito. He started to laugh " It don't matter what you do because in the end, I'm going to will win and then erased your existence " said Champa. He looked at him " fine show me you lame last resort" said Champa. He closed his eyes as he released all his power. He felt the inside his body is getting warmer every second as his energy started to push everything. Caulifla looked at him " he not serious to used the technique he don't have to much stamina" said Caulifla.

Vados looked at her " what do you mean" said Vados. She looked at her "two years ago when I was fighting Vegito in my super saiyan three form he was doing the same thing fighting me without holding back so he was winning but he decided to test his limit of his Kaio-Ken it was really powerful that I was having trouble blocking and dodging his attack.. but suddenly he was able to sustain anymore that I used the moment to defeat him" said Caulifla. Vados looked at her " did Vegito tried to master it" said Vados. She looked at her " yes every time he was able to sustain but it took a lot of his stamina" said Caulifla. She looks down " he was able to master it but right now he to exhausted for the fight against Champa" said Caulifla.

Vegito stared at him " this is my last resort! Kaio-Ken times forty!" shouted Vegito as a bright light appear around him when his aura was moving wildly and his energy pressure destroy the ground around him. He looked at him " so what do you think about my power up" said Vegito. He turned around and saw the Caulifla is worried about him. He saw Champa flew at him but he blocked his attack and cause a massive crater " do you expect the stupid technique is going to save you" said Champa. He looked at him " yes is going to give me enough strength to defeat you" said Vegito. Champa punch him and kick him but suddenly Vegito dodge his attack. He smashed his fist into his stomach and grabbed his face into the ground" I'm going to show you my power when I destroy my limits!" shouted Vegito.

Vados looked at her " then why are you so worried about him" said Vados. She looked at her " because the last time he used the technique it was six months ago and he only was able to used for one hour but right now he don't have to much stamina and he use Kaio-Ken before so he body is already in his limit" said Caulifla. She looked at her and said nothing " if I was able to fight along with him we would be able to defeat him but I'm not strong enough to fight against Champa" said Caulifla. She looked at her " so would you do anything to help him" said Vados " yes I would do anything to help him and even fight against Champa again" said Caulifla. She looked at her and smiled " ok but right now let's watch the fight" said Vados. Caulifla saw the Vegito is doing his best to defeat Champa as she stood up " Vegito don't give up! I believe in you so don't disappointed me!" shouted Caulifla.

 **Author Notes**

 **Champa 28:** **Super Saiyan God?**

 **Answer**

 **Bobby Jenkins -Can you do a dragon ball z or super or xenoverse x street fighter saiyan oc x harem and the girls for the harem are sakura, cammy, karin, rainbow mike, ibuki, elena, makoto, juri, poison last but not least laura the story can be were the oc fight mira or broly use there most powerful attack and clash make a wrom hold that sent them to the street fighter universe and that were story start the oc meet sakure like how ryu first meet sakura the become great friends along with ryu and kan and fight akume, bison, seth, and any other villains but the big will be broly or mira so what do you think give your honest opinion please and thank you.**

 **Answer- I don't know, right now I'm focusing on writing the new chapters " Vegito the warrior of universe six" , " Kefla the Ultimate Warrior" and ( saiyan la kill z)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Super Saiyan God ?**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 778)**

Champa flew at Vegito and he smashed his knee into Vegito's gut as Vegito hit him multiple times in the face. "You think that multiplying your power is going to make any difference!" Champa shouted. Vegito used instant transmission and kicked Champa in the stomach as he grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground and kicked his face. "It's not just a power up," Vegito said while kicking him multiple times. Champa stopped the kick and forced Vegito to fall down to the ground and proceeded to step on him multiple times. "You think you can defeat me!" Champa shouted, as he grabbed his face and smashed to the ground "You're going to lose!" Champa said as he smashed Vegito into the ground multiple times.

He grasped his face and smashed into his knee "Stop wasting my time you mortal!" Champa shouted while he threw him into a boulder. Champa looked at him. "I'm going to end it now!" Champa shouted, throwing multiple ki blasts against Vegito as the energy blast assault on Vegito caused an immense explosion. Vegito spit blood from his mouth when he saw Champa laughing at him. He quickly used instant transmission and smashed Champa's face to the ground "You think this fight is over!" shouted Vegito. He started to attack him multiple times "What?! Why don't you give up!" shouted Champa when Vegito dodged his punch and quickly struck Champa. "I never learned how to give up!" Vegito said, as he quickly kicked in Champa's face. Champa blocked his kick and put his own hand near Vegito's stomach "I'm going to end this fight!" Champa shouted, as he threw an energy blast against him. He crashed into the boulder, causing an immense explosion. Champa looked at Vados " Vados let's le-" Champa then stopped, in shock, and saw Vegito was still alive. He slowly stood up and started to spit blood from his mouth. He removed the blood stain on his face and looked at him "Our fight isn't over yet," Vegito said.

Champa quickly pushed him into the ground and stepped on him multiple times. "So that's the limit of your power," Champa said. Vegito got angry at Champa for determining his limits. "No! I'm going to surpass my limits!" Vegito shouted. He smash Champa's face to the ground, causing the destroyer to bleed from his forehead. "You Universe Seven scum!" Champa shouted. Vegito looked at him "I don't belong in Universe Seven anymore," Vegito said. Champa started to laugh. "So, you think that Universe Six is your new home?" Champa questioned. Vegito looked at the destroyer. "Yes. After living in this universe for five years, I would prefer to stay in this universe than in Universe Seven," Vegito said. "You only say that because you already started a new family in this universe," Champa said.

He grasped Vegito by his hair and threw him towards the ground znd launched multiple ki blasts against him, when suddenly, Vegito stood up and charged his attack. "Big Bang Attack!" The energy blasts clashed against each other, when suddenly Champa appeared right next to him and uppercut him. "It looks that you don't have a lot of stamina left," Champa said while punching him multiple times and quickly crashed Vegito to the ground. Vegito slowly stood up and quickly ran at him, but suddenly, Champa easily dodge his attack and kicked him into a boulder. He saw that Champa was going to punch him, as he quickly dodgethe blow and struck the destroyer's face. When Champa felt the punch on his face he stared at him. "You should give up now before I change my mind on erasing you!" Champa shouted. He quickly struck Vegito in the ribs as Vegito started to throw up blood as Champa kneed him multiple times. Vegito then blocked his attack and pushed Champa into to the floor. He was going to kick him, though Champa moved his hand and threw a ki blast at Vegito as the energy exploded and Champa appeared next to him, throwing Vegito into the boulder.

Vegito crashed through the boulder and saw Champa quickly flying towards him, and quickly used instant transmission and kicked Champa in the face. "I told you that I'm not going to give up," Vegito said while kicking Champa's face. Champa caught his leg and threw Vegito to the ground. "Give up! You don't have a chance at defeating me," Champa said. He kicked Vegito in the stomach multiple times and raised his hand, as he started throwing multiple ki blasts at him. Vegito slowly stood up and saw he was bleeding a lot. He looked down at his aura. " _Good thing I was still able to sustain my Kaio-Ken,"_ Vegito thought. He removed some blood from his mouth "What's wrong Champa are you going to stand there and do nothing?" Vegito asked. As he was about to say something else, Champa appeared next to him, grabbed his face and smashed it into the ground.

"Give up you scum!" Champa shouted. Vegito saw an opening and struck him and he quickly uppercut him. Champa looked at him but suddenly Vegito moved his hands around his face. "Solar Flare!" Vegito shouted. He then looked at Vados. _Dammit! I'm going to have to use the stupid ritual if I_ _want to defeat him,"_ Vegito thought. He flew towards Vados. "Fine, I'm going to do the stupid ritual," Vegito said as Caulifla looked at him. " _What is he talking about?"_ Caulifla thought. Vados looked at him. "Finally, you want to transform into a Super Saiyan God" she said. Vegito looked at her. "Yes. So h- " he was interrupted when he saw Champa throw multiple ki blasts towards him. Vegito quickly created an energy field. "Dammit he's not going to let me!" Vegito said. He flew away from Vados and Caulifla, when Champa looked at him. "You fool! I'm going to kill her again!" he shouted as he threw a energy blast towards Caulifla, but Vados stood up and deflected the energy blast away without any problem.

Champa was in shock. "Vados! Why did you deflect my attack?!" Champa said angrily. She looked at him. "Focus on the fight against Vegito," She said. He was getting angrier. "If you don't, I'm going to talk with the Grand Priest or even the Omni-King to change the God of Destruction of Universe Six is. After all, you don't do your job as a Destroyer. You only worry about food" she remarked. Champa looked at her. "Fine," he replied, as he flew back towards Vegito. Vados then looked at Caulifla. "You can cheer Vegito on, but don't insult Champa," she said. Caulifla looked at Vados. "Fine. I'm not going to insult him anymore"Caulifla said. She sat down and looked up at Vegito, who was having a hard time dodging Champa's attacks. Caulifla then stood up. "Vegito! You can do it! Don't give up!" Caulifla shouted.

Champa struck him in the stomach and quickly uppercut Vegito multiple times as he charged his attack and directed it at him as the massive explosion from Champa's attack caused Vegito to crash to the ground. Vegito stood up and stared at him "That's not enough to defeat me!" Vegito said. He used instant transmission and punched Champa and then quickly charged his attack. "Final Flash!" Champa easily deflected the energy blast. Vegito quickly used instant transmission and charged up another attack. "Kamehameha!" Vegito screamed, as the energy blast hit Champa and caused a massive explosion. Champa stood up and looked at him "It looks like you're getting stronger but that won't be enough to defeat me," said Champa.

Vados looked to the fight "It's not good that Vegito hasn't been able to transform into a Super Saiyan God," Vados remarked. Caulifla looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked. Vados then looked at her. "Do you remember me showing you the fight with Lord Beerus?" Vados asked. Caulifla looked at her "You mean that Saiyan you showed earlier? So you're telling me the he transformed into a Super Saiyan God?" Caulifla asked. Vados nodded her head. "Yes, and it looks like the Super Saiyan God transformation is powerful enough that Goku was able to use God ki and through that, having a chance to defeat Beerus," Vados said. "So how was he able to transform into Super Saiyan God?" Caulifla asked. Vados then explained to Caulfila how the Super Saiyan God ritual worked. Caulifla looked down at the ground. "No wonder he said no to the ritual," Caulifla remarked. She again looked at Vados. "Are you going to interfere in his fight?" Vados asked. "No. I still believe that Vegito has a small chance to defeat Champa," Caulifla said.

"I was thinking that you could perform the ritual. After all, you're the second strongest Saiyan here," Vados said. "I don't want to use this ritual. It doesn't matter if it will give me a lot of power. I want to achieve it on my own," Caulifla stated. Vados looked towards Caulifla. "It seems that you learned one of his bad habits," Vados said, leaving Caulifla confused. "You have the same problem as Vegito. Your pride is the weakness that all Saiyans have. It doesn't matter which universe, be it Universe Six or Seven," Vados said. "I don't care if I have a lot of pride. I want to defeat him only using my power and I don't want to use the power of others," Caulifla said. "Then don't cry when you witness Vegito getting erased by Champa, because I'm not going to stop him," Vados stated. "Vados, he is not going to get erased," Caulifla said.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth ( year 778)**

Goku crashed to the ground and saw Beerus looking at him "It was good fight but I have to destroy this planet," Beerus said. He raised his hand and threw a ki blast, destroying a small boulder. Whis looked at him. "It looks that you used most of your power, Lord Beerus" Whis remarked. Beerus turned around. "You're right Whis. I Guess I'm going to destroy this planet at another time" Beerus said. He looked at Bulma "I'm sorry about interrupting your party Bulma," he said. Bulma was angry with him "What about the slap?!" Bulma said. "Bulma, calm down! He can still destroy Earth" Yamcha said.

"I'm sorry about that, but next time that you make a party I'm going to come and I expect to have some pudding," said Beerus. Bulma began to laugh "Yes, we'll make a lot of pudding, but don't complain if you don't like it," she said. "That's fine with me. I'll just destroy this planet if I don't like the pudding," Beerus said. He turned around "I want to go home Whis,"he said. He quickly walked up to Whis and touched his shoulder as they traveled back to his home planet.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Kakarot! I'm going to achieve that form without the stupid ritual," he exclaimed. Goku laughed. "Okay Vegeta, then do your best to achieve it," Goku said. Goku stood up and looked at Vegeta. "I want to talk with Whis so I can train with him and became a lot stronger than before," Goku said. "Hahaha! I'm going to be the first one to train with Whis and I will surpass you Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 778)**

Champa launched multiple ki blast at Vegito, who blocked energy blast. Suddenly, Champa appeared next to him and smashed his fist into Vegito's face, though Vegito blocked the second attack. "The longer we fight, the stronger I'm going to become," Vegito said. Champa then went in and hit him in the stomach, as Vegito threw up more blood. Champa then slammed him to the ground and stepped on Vegito's head. "What a waste of time," Champa said. He then fired a ki blast at Vegito. Vegito saw the energy blast and quickly threw a ki blast back. The two blasts clashed against each other as Vegito used instant transmission and smashed his fist into Champa's gut as Champa kicked him in the face and slammed him face-first into the ground. Vegito then moved away from Champa. " _I need to find a way to_ _defeat him,"_ Vegito thought. He then saw how badly he was bleeding. "Just.. ignore the pain" said Vegito.

Vegito suddenly felt a immense pain on his body "Dammit," Vegito said. He then looked at himself. _"The Kaio-Ken did a lot of damage to my body,"_ he thought. Champa immediatley flew at him and landed his fist into Vegito's stomach "Now, you will witness a small taste of my power," Champa proclaimed, as he grabbed Vegito by the face and smashed it into his knee multiple times when he saw the blood coming from Vegito's face. He continued to kick and step on his face multiple times. Champa then stopped his assault. "Now that I have defeated you, I'm going to erase you," he said. He walked towards Vegito slowly, but he then slowly stood up. "I'm not finished yet," Vegito said, who was having a hard time standing. "I'm not going to give up! Kaio-Ken times ten!"

He suddenly felt more pain shoot through his body. " _Ignore it! You need to defeat him!"_ he thought. Champa looked at him. "You will never learn that you don't have any chance to defeat me!" Champa snarled. He quickly struck a blow to Vegito's stomach, causing the Saiyan to throw up more blood, as Champa quickly grabbed his arm and slammed him into a boulder. He put his hand on Vegito's mouth. "You should give up now," Champa said. Then suddenly, Vegito quickly bit Champa's hand and freed himslef, proceeding to smash the destroyer's face and uppercut him multiple times. He looked at Champa. "You don't learn that a saiyan never gives up," Vegito said. "You're not strong enough to defeat me, so give up now," Champa said, as he kicked Vegito and launched more ki blasts at him. He then saw that Vegito slowly stood up. "So what if you're the God of Destruction? I'm going to defeat you," said Vegito.

"You fool! You don't have any stamina to keep fighting against me so give up and I may forgive you," Champa said. Vegito stared at him and spit blood from his mouth. "I'm not going to give up!" Vegito shouted. Champa appeared next to him and smashed Vegito to the ground. "Learn your place saiyan," Champa said. He then looked over to Vados. "We're going to leave this place and I'm going to destroy it! I don't care anymore about their delicious food!" he shouted. Vegito snapped. "No! I'm not going to let you destroy my home!" Champa looked down at him. "You've already reached your limit," he said. Vegito stared angrily at him. "No! Kaio-Ken times forty!" he shouted. Vegito again started to feel the stress on his body.

He flew at Champa and smashed his fist into his face again. "I'm not going to let you destroy this world," he shouted while punching the destroyer multiple times before Champa blocked his punch. "You fool! I said give up!" Champa shouted as he quickly dodged the punch when Vegito drove his knee into Champa's stomach multiple times. Champa then grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. "Why won't you die!" Champa shouted Throwing more ki blasts at Vegito. The smoke disappeared and Vegito appeared right next to him and uppercut Champa. "You're going to have a hard time killing me," Vegito said. He suddenly felt the stress from his muscles. " _I need to sustain this for ten minutes,"_ he thought.

He didn't pay attention and Champa appeared next to him and landed an uppercut. "I'm bored of fighting you," said Champa as he smashed Vegito's face multiple times.

"You're going to witness why you should be scared of my power," Champa said. He quickly punch Vegito multiple times as he was holding his hair and smashed him to the ground as Vegito looked at him. "You want to witness one of my techniques?" Champa asked. He raised his hand and directed it at a nearby boulder "Hakai," Champa said, as the boulder was dematerialized and erased from existence. "It will be the same result when I use it against you," he said but Vegito quickly punched him. "I'm not going to let myself get erased." He moved his hands as he charged his attack. "Final Kamehameha!" Vegito pushed all of his power into the attack and when he stopped , he saw Champa staring at him. "You really thought you would defeat me with that technique?" Champa asked.

Then, Vegito's red aura disappeared and he suddenly turned back into his base form, spitting up blood. " _Fuck! the Kaio-Ken took away all my stamina."_ Champa stared at him and started to laugh "Hahaha! You already returned to your base form," Champa said. He struck him multiple times, causing Vegito to bleed even more. He then kicked Vegito in the face and saw more blood rolling down his face. "You're the same as the other mortals, it doesn't matter how strong you become, you're still nothing against me," Champa remarked as he continued stepping on Vegito. "I'm going to humiliate you in front of your wife and then, I am going to erase you!"

Champa landed another strike to Vegito's stomach, casuing him to vomit more blood. "Haha! What do you expect for a mortal," Champa remarked. He continued kicking him in his gut and saw more blood stream down Vegito's face. "Hahaha! What are you going to do!" Champa said as he mocked Vegito. Champa sat down and stared at the Saiyan. "You're really stupid. If you had stayed in Universe Seven, my brother would have loved to fight you, but I'm not the same as he is. I don't care about fighting powerful mortals from my universe," he said. Vegito looked up at the destroyer. "I don't care about Universe Seven or Beerus!" Vegito stated defiantley. He stared at him. "You only say that because you have Caulifla here and you and her have a child" Champa said. He continued to look at the Saiyan. "I'm going to continue torturing you."

Caulifla quickly stood up. "I need to save him!" Before she could move, Vados stopped her "Do you think you would be able to defeat him in your Super Saiyan Three form?" Vados asked her. "Then tell me how I can save him!" Caulifla screamed. Vados looked at Caulifla calmly. "It's simple Caulifla, you have to do the God ritual," Vados replied. "No, there must be another way to defeat Champa," she said. Vados stared at Caulifla. "Caulifla, you should throw away your pride right now, because you have two options," Vados said. "The first option is don't do the ritual and just transform into Super Saiyan Three, but Champa would be able to defeat you without any problems and as a result Vegito would be erased and maybe Champa would destroy Planet Sadala." she said calmly, as she looked on at Vegito, getting beating up when she was shocked to see when Champa's hand went through Vegito's stomach.

Caulifla stayed quiet. "The second option is to transform into a Super Saiyan God and have the possibility to actually defeat him" Vados said, and continued on. "If you show me that you're able to fight him, I'm going to heal Vegito's injuries and stop Champa from erasing him." Vados said. Caulifla was going to say something but Vados quickly put her finger on Caulifla's lips. "As a reward, after the fight against Champa, I'm going to train all of you." Caulifla looked at her. "I wanted to fight Champa without using the power from others the same way as Vegito has and prove to him that I'm strong enough to be his sparring partner," Caulifla said with a frown. Vados looked back at the fight. "Then toy will witness Vegito getting erased by Champa," Vados said, showing no emotion in her remark. Caulifla looked back at Vados. "Give me some time to think" she said. "Stop wasting your time and answer my question," said Vados as she continued to watch the fight of Vegito against Champa.

Champa quickly kicked Vegito and punched his arm. He started to put more pressure on Vegito's arm and then heard a crack "What's this? Did I brake one of your bones?" Champa asked in a mocking tone. He continued kicking Vegito in the chest, over and over. "Shut up. I'm not going to give up," he said as he tried throwing an energy blast but before he could launch it, Champa kicked his face and smashed him further into the ground. "Hahaha! Say goodbye to you wife!" Champa said as he was laughing. Vegito looked over towards Caulifla. " _No! I need to show her that I'm able to defeat him."_ Vegito then slowly stood back up. "That's not enough to d-" Champa interrupted him mid-sentence and smashed him back into the ground.

Caulifla was in shock as the realization sunk in. "Fine, I'm going to choose the second option," she said.

Vados looked at her and smiled. "Finally you're thinking with you head," she remarked as she looked at Caulifla. "This is the only way you have a chance to defeat Lord Champa" Vados said. She then got closer to Caulifla and whispered in her ear. Caulifla quickly turned around and looked at the other Saiyans. "Everyone listen to me. Transform into a Super Saiyan and make a circle around me and pour your energy into me," Caulifla ordered. Meanwhile, Champa focused more energy into his hand as it started to glow and he stabbed Vegito multiple times. He noticed Vegito wasn't able to move anymore and he had lots of blood pouring down his face. "Now finally I'm going to end you! Hak-," Champa then stopped. Suddenly, Caulifla appeared and uppercut him as her fist smashed into his gut and Champa crashed into a boulder as she looked at Vegito. "It's a good thing I was able to save you," she said, looking at him as she raised her hand and gave him some of her energy.

Vegito opened his eyes and looked at her, as he wasn't able to sense her energy. He saw that her aura was red and was moving like a wild fire. "Caulifla, what happened?" he asked as she looked at him "Vegito, this is my turn to fight him" Caulifla said. Vegito felt the immense pressure of the power from her. "What kind of transformation is that?" Vegito asked. She looked at him and picked him up as she flew with him and landed next to Vados. "Can you heal him? I'm going to fight against Champa." She started to walk towards Champa. " _I wonder how strong I am now?"_ Caulifla thought. She softly kicked the ground and an immense crater appeared. She felt her new power going wild inside her. "Somehow, I can feel my power increasing every second," she said. Vados quickly healed Vegito, who then stood up. "Why I can't sense her energy?" he asked? "It's normal that you can't sense the energy of a God" Vados stated. He looked at her. "What kind of transformation is that?" Vegito asked Vados. "Super Saiyan God," Vados replied.

Champa stood up and looked at Caulifla. "What is going on!? How is she able to use God Ki!?" Champa said, clearly shocked. He saw that Vados was smiling. "What! That was your idea all this time!" he shouted as Vados ignored him. Caulifla stared down Champa. "Now it's my turn to have a fight against you," Caulifla said. She appeared next to him and delievered a blow to his stomach. She saw he was going to attack her but she reacted quickly and blocked his attack. She grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Champa stood up. "It's impossible for a mortal to gain the power of the Gods!" Champa exclaimed, as she appeared next to him and uppercut him. She proceeded to grab his leg and threw him to the sky and used instant transmission, as she smashed her fist into his back and sent him to the ground.

Caulifla appeared next to Champa and kicked him multiple times as she grabbed his arm and threw him through a boulder. Champa threw multiple ki blast at her. She saw the blasts coming at her and quickly deflected them. "So this is the power of a Super Saiyan God," Caulifla said with a cocky smile on her face. She then ran at Champa and uppercut him and landed multiple blows on him. She grabbed his face and smashed him to the ground. He quickly stood up and tried to punch her, but she quickly blocked it. She threw him in another direction and smiled at him. "Stop holding back," she said. She started to release all of her power as Vegito felt the pressure coming from her power. "Amazing!" he said. Caulifla's aura was moving more wild than before. "Champa witness the full power of a Super Saiyan God!" Caulifla said with a cocky smile on her face.

 **Author Notes**

 **Chapter 29: Super Saiyan God Caulifla vs Champa the God of Destruction**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Super Saiyan God Caulifla vs Champa the God of Destruction**

 **Vegito the New Warrior of Universe Six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (Year 778)**

Champa was sitting on the ground, shocked and angry at what had just happened. Caulilfa just stood there with a smirk on her face. That smirk quickly disappeared when she rushed him and started throwing a barrage of punches. "I can feel my power rushing through my whole body like a wildfire!" Caulifla exclaimed as she continued her assault on the destroyer. She went in for a kick and then went in for the uppercut, delivering a heavy blow to Champa's forehead. "I'm going to win this fight and you better leave my planet!" Caulifla shouted as she launched a ki blast barrage at Champa. Champa managed to catch one of the energy blasts and threw it back towards her, though Caulifla easily knocked it to the side. Caulifla stared at him, smiling with confidence. "I want to test my power even more," Caulifla said. She raised her hands and put them close together. "Take this! FINAL FLASH!" Champa caught the energy blast, struggling to deflect it away from him. "How are you even able to use the power of the Gods?!" Champa shouted, still in disbelief at what was taking place. He finally deflected the final flash, but suddenly Caulifla appeared next to him and uppercut him before sending him off to the side with a sweep kick.

Caulifla just laughed at Champa. "What?! Are you scared of my new transformation?" Caulifla said in a mocking voice. "Shut up you Saiyan! It's impossible for a mortal to use god energy!" Champa said. He lunged at her, but Caulifla blocked f his punch and in turn, uppercut him. "Hahaha! I'm not a normal mortal! You're fighting against a Saiyan!" Caulifla shouted, her red aura flaring up around her. She grabbed him by the arm and delivered a heavy blow to his stomach. She then threw him to the ground and gathered more energy for her attack. "Big Bang Attack!" Caulifla shouted. The energy blast hit Champa, causing a massive explosion. As the smoke began to disappear, she saw Champa standing up, removing some sand from his shoulder nonchalantly. He quickly turned his focus back to Caulilfa, clearly enraged. "It doesn't matter that you're able to use God Ki since you were clearly never trained on how to control it," Champa stated. Caulifla gave him a stare. "What! Shut up you fat ass! It doesn't matter to me! I'm going to control Super Saiyan God! And I'm going to prove you wrong!" Caulifla screamed, as her godly red aura raged around her.

Champa was infuriated to be talked down to by Caulifla and he charged her, landing a right hook into her stomach. Champa smirked, as her face was down, looking away from Champa. "What did my punch hurt you?" Champa said mockingly. Caulifla then looked up at him and before he could react, she kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying. "It didn't hurt at all fat-ass!" Caulifla said, laughing at the destroyer. He glared at her in anger, with his fury about to explode. "Take this you arrogant Saiyan!" Champa shouted as he shot an energy ball barrage towards Caulifla. She easily deflected all of them. Champa suddenly appeared in front of her and landed an uppercut. He grasped her by her spiky, black hair and started punching her. "Let me go you fat ass!" Caulifla shouted. She quickly kicked him in his side, breaking free from him before putting her hands right in front of him "Crush cannon!" Caulifla made a direct hit with her point-blank blast. When the smoke cleared, she saw Champa staring at her, clearly irate. "You're foolish to continue this worthless fight you can't even win! And on top of that, you still dare to insult me!" Champa shouted. "Yeah, I'm still going to insult you fat ass, and you're wrong. I am going to win!" Caulifla shouted as her power increased dramatically.

Champa suddenly appeared in front of her and threw her into the nearby forest. She crashed through some of the trees before she quickly turned around and extended her hand out. "Spirit Sword!" She used her Spirit Sword, cutting multiple trees down as she cleared the way for herself. She saw Champa coming this time, turning around and blocked his punch. She jabbed the Spirit Sword at him when Champa slashed at the Spirit Sword, shattering it. "I'm still not going to lose!" Caulifla shouted.

Caulifla raised her hands and put them together as she charged up her attack. "Final Kamehameha!" Caulifla shouted. Champa knocked the energy blast away. "You think that that pathetic attack is going to be enough to defeat me?!" Champa growled. Caulifla didn't hesitate, releasing more of her power and concentrated more energy into her attack. "It's not enough to defeat you singlehandedly, but at least I can hurt you with my attack," Caulifla said with a cocky smile. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" Caulifla screamed, nailing Champa with the massive blast, knocking him to the ground and with a massive explosion. "Take that asshole!" Caulifla shouted with pride. The smoke disappeared, and where Champa should have been, she saw a hole was dug into the ground. "So the fat ass escaped to that cave over there," Caulifla said, sensing his energy inside. Caulifla went into the cave and Champa appeared, standing right in front of her. She quickly launched ki blast after ki blast at him before he suddenly appeared next to her, smashing his fist into her stomach. Champa threw her into the wall as Caulifla crashed into the rocky walls. "Damn. I didn't pay attention," Caulifla said. She looked around and didn't see Champa. "Where are you?" Caulifla asked. She closed her eyes and focused on searching for his energy when suddenly she felt a strange but powerful energy. _"So that's what the energy of a God of_ _Destruction feels like,"_ Caulifla thought. She smiled and immediately used instant transmission, appearing right next to Champa. "I caught you, you bastard!" Caulifla shouted. She landed a devastating kick to his stomach, causing him to gasp.

She went in for another kick, but Champa blocked it and uppercut her. "Don't get cocky yet. You're still fighting against a God of Destruction," Champa remarked. He immediately put her in a bear hug, crushing her, which drew a scream from Caulifla "Hahaha! You better surrender!" Champa shouted while putting more pressure on her body. Caulifla then saw his tail and hit it with a ki blast, causing Champa to let her go. "You in-" he didn't finish his sentence, as Caulifla landed a kick to his gut. Champa stared at her with pure hatred in his eyes. "How dare you hurt my tail!" Champa shouted. He rushed her and started a combo assault on her, but she moved out of the way and grasped his face, slamming him down into the rock pile below. Caulifla continued smashing his face into the rocks. "Are you taking me seriously now?!" Caulifla said. Champa screamed and threw a ki blast but she quickly deflected it and let him go. He quickly stood up and launched more attacks at her. She turned around and deflected the blasts in different directions. "Are you crazy! Do you think I don't have any brain cells to know that you are disrespecting me!" Champa shouted. Caulifla smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you even had a brain," she remarked snarkily. Champa was irate. "What did you say?! Are you calling me stupid?!" Champa shouted incredulously. She started to laugh. "No! You are a genius!" Caulifla screamed in a sarcastic tone, still laughing. Champa was fuming, with smoke coming out of his ears. "Stop messing around with me!" Champa screamed.

Champa destroyed some of the ground below him with his furious scream, and his ears steaming. "The only reason I'm fighting with you is that Vados threatened to replace me with another God of Destruction candidate," Champa remarked. Caulilfa just shook her head. "I already told Vados that I don't want to be the God of Destruction and Vegito wouldn't want the job either. Quite frankly, I think the job is lame," Caulifla stated. "I don't care what you think!" Champa said with a snarl. He fired a ki blast barrage but Caulifla dodged his attack. She quickly charged up her power and lifted her hand to point at Champa. "Big bang attack!" Caulifla shouted. He deflected the blast and stared at her coldly. "Then what is the reason for fighting me if you don't want to be the new God of Destruction?" Champa asked. "The reason? The reason is that I want to be as strong as Vegito… and maybe even surpass him," Caulifla said. Champa then started to laugh. "What you said won't even matter, because I'm going to make sure I defeat you!" Champa shouted while laughing maniacally. "Bring it on!" Caulifla shouted.

Caulifla charged at him, fading a left hook before landing her other fist in his stomach. Champa staggered backward, regaining his balance and shaking off the punch. "Do you really believe that you're stronger than me because you have this 'Super Saiyan God?'" Champa asked. Caulifla looked at the destroyer with disgust. "Fat ass! I know that you're holding back! I want you to fight me using all of your power!" Caulifla demanded. Champa just laughed at her. "It's amazing that you actually noticed that I was holding back. I am a little impressed. Then I was wrong thinking that you were just an amateur. It looks that Vegito character trained you well, but that won't be enough to defeat a God of Destruction," Champa stated. Those remarks angered Caulifla. "Shut up idiot! At least I'm not lazy like you! Vados told us some things about you! Like how you only care about food and that you never listen to her. No wonder she was looking for a new God of Destruction," Caulifla remarked. She started firing multiple ki blasts as Champa start flying away from them. Champa looked over at Vados. "She always likes to talk bad about me when I'm not around," Champa muttered under his breathe. She quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him, grabbing him by his face and launching him into the water. "I'm going to show you why Vegito trained me! Big Bang Kamehameha!" Caulifla screamed. Champa stopped the energy blast and kicked it up into space. "Th-" Champa was cut off when Caulifla appeared in front of him "Big Bang Attack!"

Champa reacted immediately, deflecting the attack upward. He had no time to think as she appeared next to him and smashed her fist into his face. He then saw Caulifla's red aura dissipate as she turned back into a normal Super Saiyan. _"I knew it. She wasn't able to control her God Ki and her time ran out,"_ Champa though, smirking a little _._ Caulifla went in and punched him before firing a ki blast at him.

Champa dodged her attack easily and landed a punch on her, but surprisingly, Caulifla didn't go down. _"What! How was she able to take that punch?! She couldn't before she went Super Saiyan God, but now, she's not even in her Super Saiyan God form!"_ Champa thought. He stared at her and sensed that her energy had changed. _"Wait. Don't tell me that her experiencing Super Saiyan God caused her to_ _become stronger than she was before that transformation!"_ Champa thought, utterly shocked at the thought of it.

Back on the ground, Vegito was confused, as he saw that Caulifla was in her Super Saiyan form and not Super Saiyan God. "Why isn't she in her Super Saiyan God form now?" Vegito asked Vados. Vados covered her mouth and coughed, before looking at Vegito calmly. "It looks as if Caulifla has run into the same problem Goku did. It seems that Super Saiyan God was just a temporary transformation. However, it looks as if she was able to retain most of her that power, and made it her own," Vados stated. Vegito felt the energy clashes above him and looked back up, seeing Caulifla continuing her assault on Champa. "You think because you're a god that I don't have any chance to beat you, but that's where I'm going to prove you wrong!" Caulifla shouted, her golden aura flaring up. "I've been saving this for you. You'll be the first to witness my new attack!" She moved her arm up and started to focus energy on her hand when suddenly multiple ki balls appeared around her. "What do you think? Do you like my new attack?" Caulifla asked with a wolfish grin. She created more of the ki balls and focused more energy, with the ki balls getting bigger, as she pointed her hand at him. "Take this! Total Annihilation!" Caulifla shouted. The energy balls launched and closed in rapidly on Champa. "This is the power of a Super Saiyan God!" Caulifla shouted. He saw the energy quickly closing in and he dodged all of her attacks energy balls. "In your dreams! There is no way that you're going to defeat me!" Champa shouted with a snarl.

Caulifla just ignored him, punching him in the nose and threw a ki blast at him, but Champa deflected it. "You still haven't figured it out, have you? You're no longer a Super Saiyan God, you're now just a normal Super Saiyan," Champa stated. He smirked, though that quickly turned to anger. "And it's as I told you, that a mortal wouldn't be able to control God ki!" Champa snarled at her. Caulifla raised her hand and gathered energy. "Shut up! Big Bang Attack !" She noticed a golden aura, and she looked at herself and saw that she did revert back into a Super Saiyan "What the hell?! How am I just a Super Saiyan again?!" Caulifla screamed, clearly panicked. _"I don't understand this! How did I lose Super Saiyan_ _God?"_ Caulifla thought. Champa saw her hesitation and flew at her, going for a blow to her stomach. But suddenly, Caulifla stopped his punch, quickly kicking him and threw him away from her. Champa was surprised but somewhat impressed. "It looks like you were able to absorb some of the power of Super Saiyan God and make it your own," Champa said as he launched multiple ki in her direction. She wasted no time and kicked the energy blasts in different directions. Caulilfa looked at her fist in curiosity, opening it and closing it. "I can feel that I'm much stronger now," Caulifla stated in a subdued tone. She knew what she had to do, as she started to power up. "Fat ass! You better be ready because I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" Caulifla shouted.

Vegito was surprised that she was able to continue fighting against Champa at Super Saiyan. "It looks she's going all out," Vegito remarked. Vados looked at him curiously. "Are you going to interfere?" Vados asked. "... No. It would be unfair to her for me to interfere. This is her fight. I already fought him twice, so she deserves a second shot to fight him," Vegito said. "It's interesting how you don't act the same way as the Saiyans from Universe Seven do," Vados remarked. He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" Vegito asked. "If I'm not wrong, I thought you were going to force her to stop fighting against Champa, but you didn't stop her," Vados said. He looked up at the battle, focused on the intensity of it. "When I witnessed her new transformation, I thought it would be better to let her master that power," Vegito stated. "I am impressed with how the four of you were able to survive the fight against Champa. So, I think it's only proper that I train you all," Vados said. Kale and Cabba were surprised to hear that Vados would train them. "However," she continued, "I'm going to be more strict with you when we train together."

Caulifla kept raising her power level, flying after the destroyer in the process. "I'm going to reach Super

Saiyan God again, whatever it takes!" Caulifla screamed. She kicked and punched his face when

Champa grabbed her by the face and started to squeeze her head. "Not if I have a say in the matter," Champa said. "Shut up idiot! I'm going to reach Super Saiyan God!" Caulifla screamed, her golden aura going wild. She punched him in his stomach and retreated. "I promise you that I'm going to surpass you and Vegito before this is over!" Caulifla shouted at him. He gave her a puzzled look and just laughed. "You will never surpass me, no matter how much or hard you train. It's impossible" Champa said, still laughing. Caulifla smashed her fist into his face while his guard was down. "Shut up, fat ass! I'm going to surpass you all and became the strongest warrior from Universe Six!" Caulifla shouted. "What a stupid and naive dream you have!" Champa said. Caulifla proceeded to launch a ki blast at him. "It's not a dream, that's why I'm going to train with Vegito and Vados!" Caulifla said. The energy blast closed in on Champa and exploded, sending Champa flying. "That's why I'm going to surpass my limits!" Caulifla shouted, all the while using Champa as a punching bag.

Vados looked over at Vegito. "She doesn't seem to realize that she already surpassed you and even

Goku when he transformed into a Super Saiyan God," Vados stated. "After watching you two train and fight together for five years, I noticed that you never held back against her. Every time she lost, she became stronger than before," Vados said. Vegito kept his eyes on the battle. "That's right. I was training her like that so she could hopefully unleash her full potential," Vegito said. Vados raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Interesting. I thought you would be angry that she's become more powerful than you because of being able to tap into Super Saiyan God," Vados said with some curiosity. He looked over at Vados. "Why should I be angry at her? I'm proud of her," Vegito stated. "You could easily surpass her if you transformed into a Super Saiyan God through the ritual," Vados remarked. He sat down, keeping an eye on the battle. "No, it's not necessary. If I want to reach Super Saiyan God, I want to achieve it by training. I know that Caulifla would want to do the same thing, though she swallowed her pride went through with the ritual to save me. If she didn't do that, Champa would have erased me and destroyed Planet Sadala," Vegito said. "I want to see her transform into Super Saiyan God again," he remarked. "What's your reason for wanting to see her transform into Super Saiyan God again?" Vados asked. "That's easy. After this fight, I want to fight her in her Super Saiyan God form" Vegito stated with a smile. Vados sighed. "All Saiyans really are the same, wanting to test their own power against a powerful opponent."

Champa launched an energy blast, which Caulifla deflected easily. "Stop holding back!" Caulifla shouted. She used instant transmission and began to melee him. "If you don't take me seriously, I'm going to defeat you!" Caulifla stated angrily. She gathered more power and threw a large ki blast at him, which he ended up deflecting. She raised her arm and pointed her hand at him. "Big Bang Attack!" The energy blast made a direct hit, causing a massive explosion. Champa cleared away the smoke and gave her an angry look. "Fool! You think you're ready to fight against a God of Destruction?! You barely were able to control Super Saiyan God, so what makes you think you can win now?" Champa stated. "It was my first time using Super Saiyan God, but I'm going to master it, just watch," Caulifla said. Champa went in for a kick but she quickly blocked it. "I'm going to force you to use all of your power against me!" Caulifla shouted. She flash-vanished. "Don't make me laugh!" Champa screamed as he went after her.

He caught up and stopped her with a knee to the gut. He then grabbed her by the hair before she got free and push him away from her. "You need to show me more of your power," Caulifla demanded, wanting to push her limits even further. Champa just laughed. "Do you think you're even going to get that from me without using Super Saiyan God?" Champa said in a mocking voice. She looked at him "I'll reach Super Saiyan God again and I'm going to prove you wrong of your belief that I won't be able to sustain that form," Caulifla said. She screamed and transformed into Super Saiyan Two. She used instant transmission to get in front of him and put her hands in front of her head. "Solar flare!" Caulifla screamed. Champa was blinded by the bright light. "I hate that stupid technique!" Champa shouted while covering his eyes. She quickly went on the offensive. "Big Bang Kamehamehaaaa!" Caulifla shouted. The immense energy blast hit him and he crashed to the ground. She looked down from the air waiting for the smoke to disappear, though she could tell what happened. "Damn. He was able to survive my attacks," Caulifla said.

" _I need to reach Super Saiyan God if I want to defeat him,"_ Caulifla thought. She started to focus on her energy, trying to transform into Super Saiyan God, though it wasn't working. "Why I can't transform into Super Saiyan God?" Caulifla wondered out loud. She turned around and looked down to Vados. "Vados! Can you tell me how to transform back into Super Saiyan God!" Caulifla yelled. "Caulifla, if you want to reach that power, you need to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan God by yourself. Just remember the feeling of the God ki that was flowing inside of your body" Vados calmly told her. Caulifla looked at her in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" Caulifla asked. She looked at her "It's as I told you; you need to learn how to control God ki on your own," Vados said. Caulilfa wasn't happy with the explanation. "Fine! I'm going do it by myself. I won't need your help" Caulifla said.

She then turned around and focused on her energy, feeling something different. "This feeling... it's strange, but... it's familiar at the same time" Caulifla remarked. She closed her eyes, remembering what Vados said. "Remember the feeli- Gwah!" She coughed in pain, as Champa interrupted her thinking with a brutal right hook. "Trying to transform into Super Saiyan God, are we?" Champa asked with a smirk. Caulifla looked up at him, still in a bit of shock. "You're going to pay for that!" Caulifla screamed. "Kaio-Ken times Ten!" Caulifla screamed. She rushed him, trying to land a kick him on him. When that didn't work, she switched tactics and kneed him in the face. "Take that!" Caulifla shouted. She shot multiple ki blasts at him from point-blank range, causing multiple explosions. She continued her assault by kicking him a few times before she threw him through a boulder. She quickly used instant transmission to get close and charged up her attack. "Final Kamehameha!" Caulifla screamed. She was shocked when Champa was holding off the attack, as she put more energy into the Final Kamehameha. "I won't lose to you!" Caulifla screamed, putting even more energy into her attack, causing an immense explosion. She waited for the smoke to disappear, but to her dismay, Champa standing, and he was staring at her in fury. "YOU STUPID SAIYAN! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CHALLENGE ME EVEN THOUGH YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE!" Champa screamed. "Shut up fat ass! I'm not just any Saiyan. My name is Caulifla!" she screamed.

Champa charged, throw her to the ground and stomping on her gut. He continued stomping down on her stomach with more and more force. "Arrogant Saiyan!" Champa screamed. She moved out of the way of his attack, catching his feet and forcing him down. She quickly kicked him upwards and put her hands near him "Final Flash!" Caulifla shouted. The energy blast hit him and caused a huge explosion. She flew up into the sky and released more of her power. "I'm going to defeat you with my strongest attack!" Caulifla screamed. She moved her hand and saw Champa closing in. "Ten times Big Bang Kamehameha!" she shouted, putting all of her energy into the attack. The energy blast's force sent him spiraling downwards as he crashed to the ground, creating a crater. When Champa appeared next to her, she could see that he was enraged, as he then quickly kicked her into the ground.

Caulifla shook it off as she began to slowly stand. "I need more energy to fight him," Caulifla said, almost in a whisper. She noticed that Vegito had walked over to her. "I'm assuming you want to continue fighting against Champa," Vegito said. She looked at him and nodded. "I want to test my strength against him, seeing as how you've already fought him twice," she said. Vegito then turned Super Saiyan Three. "Alright. I'm going to give you my energy to continue fighting him," Vegito said. He placed his right hand on her back and gave his energy to her, letting it flow into her body, as Caulifla started to glow. "What's happening?" Caulifla asked as she could feel the energy Vegito gave her coursing through her body. Vegito kept sending more of his energy into her. "Caulifla, you need to focus. I'm giving you all of my energy," Vegito stated. When Vegito gave her all of the energy he could supply, Caulifla could feel the immense energy flow through her body, as Vegito returned to his base form. "That should hopefully be enough power to beat Champa," Vegito stated. He walked back towards Vados and sat down. "Caulifla! Do your best to beat him!" Vegito shouted. Caulifla turned around and smiled at him. She turned away from Vegito, her smile vanishing and being replaced with a serious look as she started to walk towards Champa. Caulifla focused on releasing more of her power when she noticed her energy increasing dramatically.

She looked at her hands in disbelief. "Wow! I can feel his energy coursing through me," Caulifla remarked. She began releasing her power, causing the ground around her to shatter into little pieces as she went Super Saiyan. Caulifla gave Champa a quick look before rushing him and landing kick to his face. Champa snarled in pain. "Grah! You and Vegito are the most annoying mortals that I have ever run across," Champa said angrily. Caulifla just looked at him and smiled "Shut up fat ass! Nobody cares what you think!" Caulifla said. She threw an energy blast towards him but he deflected it. Before he could think, Caulifla appeared right in front of him, uppercutting him. She didn't stop, as she grabbed him by his tail and threw him through the ground. " _I thought he was going to be heavier than that,"_ Caulifla thought to herself. Caulifla looked down at the hole in the ground where she threw Champa into. "Hey, fat ass! Are you going to continue fighting with me or are you going to give up?" Caulifla shouted with a cocky smile on her face.

The ground exploded, with Champa rising upwards with an angry look on his face, looking right at Caulifla. "Shut your mouth Caulifla!" Champa said. He flew right at her and grabbed her by the skull. "You were lucky that Vegito managed to revive you. If not for that, you would be dead and Planet Sadala would be destroyed," Champa stated. Caulifla tried to punch him, but he blocked it and quickly knee her in the stomach. Caulifla quickly threw a ki blast against Champa's body managed to get away from him. "No wonder Vados wanted to train you lot," Champa said with a cold stare. He started launching ki blast barrage at her though Caulifla quickly fired a large Crush Cannon to get rid of the barrage. She used instant transmission and kicked him on his forehead. Champa was dazed, and Caulifla saw the perfect moment to capitalize, and landed a vicious right hook to his jaw. Champa recovered quickly from the last blow and looked at her, anger dancing in his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you angry that a mortal is able to have a close fight against you?" Caulifla asked as she continued on. "I'm not the first one, after all. Vegito was able to manage the same feat, and he did it without transforming into a Super Saiyan God," she calmly remarked. Champa lunged at her, but Caulifla dodged his attack. "I wonder how strong Vegito would be if he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan God?" Caulifla said with excitement in her voice. Champa spat at the ground and looked at Caulifla with distaste. "He still going to be a weak mortal, just like you!" Champa said. "Shut up already!" Caulifla screamed, powering up with her golden aura around her.

He immediately went on the offensive, relentlessly attacking her as he sent her down to the ground. He stepped on her before she could react. "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have a chance to defeat me, or even transforming into this 'Super Saiyan God,'" Champa stated. Caulifla tried to stand up but Champa quickly punched her in her left arm and sent her back down. She looked at her arm and saw the blood trickle down. "I never thought that fighting against you would be so difficult," Caulifla said. Champa laughed at her. "You thought that you were strong enough to beat me?" Champa asked. "Shut up, fat ass!" Caulifla screamed. She quickly knocked his feet out from under him, standing up to grab his face, which she smashed into the ground. She continued slamming his face down over and over.

"Just shut up! I'm not a weak mortal and Vegito is the most powerful fighter I've ever known. JUST!

SHUT! UP!" Caulifla screamed slamming his face into a large rock next to them, smashing it to pieces.

He escaped from her grasp and put his hands on her neck to choke her. "This is the end of our fight," Champa said. Suddenly, a bright light appeared flashed behind Champa before exploding with tremendous force, letting go of Caulifla, as she fell to the ground.

Vegito appeared by using instant transmission and caught her in his arms before she could fall any further. He saw Caulifla looking at her with a smile, still conscious. "Good. I was worried, but you're alright," Vegito said. He closed his eyes and started to give her more of his energy. Vados stood up and looked at him. "Vegito, she has enough energy to continue fighting. If you give her any more, you won't have enough power to go Super Saiyan," Vados stated. "I don't care about that right now," Vegito said. He let go of Caulifla, who was flying on her own and flew back down towards Vados. All of a sudden, Champa appeared before him and kicked Vegito in the stomach, causing Vegito to cough up blood. "What's the matter Vegito? Are you're going to transform into a Super Saiyan or, dare I say, a Super Saiyan God?" Champa asked coldly. "What's wrong, kitty? Are you angry that my wife kicked your ass and made you look like a bitch?" Vegito said with a cocky smile. Champa growled and immediately charged him. "You're going to pay for insulting me!" Champa screamed.

Vados walked over to where Caulifla had touched down. "I'm going to heal you, so hold still," Vados said. She put her staff on her head, as it glowed brightly as she was healing Caulifla. Back up in the air, Champa quickly punched Vegito and used his right hand to grab him by the throat and choked him. Vegito started to gag and gasp for air as he was having trouble breathing. "Finally, I'm going to choke the life out of you," Champa said. He let Vegito go, and he quickly plummeted to the ground. Champa grabbed Vegito by his skull and directed his gaze towards Caulifla. "Look at your wife over there now, because this is going to be the las-" Kale and Cabba went Super Saiyan Two and kicked Champa in the face, causing him release Vegito. Champa glared at the two of them and walked towards them. "If you two pests are going to interfere in these fights with Vegito and Caulifla, then I need to knock you both out!" Champa shouted. Kale and Cabba quickly went Super Saiyan Three. "Cabba don't hold back!" Kale shouted as Cabba nodded at her. The two quickly charged up their power to attack Champa. "Omega Cannon Blaster!" Kale shouted. "Super Final Cannon Flash!" Cabba shouted. The two powerful energies merged and made a direct hit on Champa. As the smoke began to clear, Champa wasn't there. Champa then appeared behind them and knock them both out with a chop to the neck.

When Caulifla was fully healed, she opened her eyes and sensed Vegito's energy decreasing dramatically. She quickly used instant transmission to get to him. "Vegito!" Caulifla screamed. She looked down and saw blood on the ground next to him. "Are you stupid?!" Caulifla screamed while punching multiple times, but not hard enough to hurt him. She put her face on his chest, with her eyes tearing up. "I need to transform into Super Saiyan God again," Caulifla said. She took a deep breath and looked at Vados, who spoke before Caulifla could say a word. "You need to learn how to control the god ki inside of you if you want to reach Super Saiyan God," Vados said. Caulifla quickly grabbed Vegito and put him next to Vados as Caulifla closed her eyes, not looking up. "I need to learn how to control that power," Caulifla said. "I'm not doing what I need to do right. Vados, at least give me a clue!" Caulifla begged her. Vados looked down at Caulifla and sighed. "Alright. What you need to try and do is focus inside of yourself to try and find the God Ki you were using earlier. Try to remember the feeling of your energy when you transformed into a Super Saiyan God," Vados said. Caulifla looked up at Vados and nodded her head before standing up. "Okay, I'll try," Caulifla said. She took a breath and began to focus on her energy, her hands and body shaking. Vados saw that Caulifla was trying her best to find her God Ki inside of herself.

Vados watched her when she started to sense Caulifla tapping into the God energy. _"She really is a fast_ _learner. No wonder Vegito was always pushing her to her limits,"_ Vados thought to herself as she moved towards where Vegito was and started to heal him. Caulifla then felt a strange and massive energy inside of her. _"I've felt this energy before_ … _So this is God energy, what I experienced as a Super Saiyan God,"_ Caulifla thought. Vados looked over at Caulifla as she continued healing Vegito when Caulifla's aura started to move violently and turned to red. As her power surged, the ground around her shattered into pieces and she let out a scream. She opened her eyes, which were red with black pupils. Caulilfa felt her energy swell and she smiled with joy. "Yes! I reached Super Saiyan God!" Caulifla screamed. She looked at herself with awe. "I can't believe that I was able to reach Super Saiyan God again!" Caulifla said. She looked up and started to walk over towards Champa. The ground started to shatter into little pieces with every step. She saw to her right that Kale and Cabba had been knocked out. Caulilfa looked at him with fire in her eyes. "You stupid fat ass! We're still fighting, so ignore them!" Caulifla screamed at the destroyer. Champa sensed Caulifla had tapped into God Ki and turned around to face her. "So, you were able to transform into Super Saiyan God after all," he said with a tinge annoyance. "I told you I could and I did!" Caulifla said.

She looked at herself and saw that her aura was moving more violently, yet still under control. "Now that I have control over this power, I'm going to show you what happens when you mess around with me and my friends!" Caulifla said. She turned around and saw that Vegito was looking at her in shock. "Vegito, I'm going to be okay so let me fight him" Caulifla reassured him. He stood up and walked a few steps towards her. "That's fine with me as long as you prove to me that you're strong enough to be my sparring partner!" Vegito screamed. She smiled at him. "Okay. I'm going to prove you that I'm strong enough to be your sparring partner… and your rival," Caulifla said with a slight smirk. She looked back over to Champa and continued walking towards him and started to release all her power. "This is it Champa!" Caulifla said. "This is the true power of Super Saiyan God!" Caulifla screamed as she charged at him to start the beginning of the final battle.

 **Author Notes**

 **Chapter 30: The Final Battle**

 **Review**

 **Bobby Jenkins- will vegito have super saiyan god because it be cool and have goku a great match with vegito when the all the forms and what are vegito new attack going be because I can't wait to see it so what do think please give honest opinion please and thank you.**

 **Answer – Vegito is going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan God the same way as Vegeta and he going to learn new attack when he start training with Vados**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Final Battle**

 **Vegito the New Warrior of Universe Six**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (Year 778)**

The landscape was wrecked, craters and rubble lying everywhere. A thunderous boom shook the sky, and Vegito looked back up to see Caulifla and Champa continuing their fight. Caulifla rushed him and landed a series of punches and kicks on the destroyer. She backed off of him and began launching ki blasts at Champa, resulting in a massive explosion. "Alright, this is more like it! I'm able to control Super Saiyan God much better than the first time I used it," Caulifla said enthusiastically. As the smoke cleared, Champa came into view, completely unscathed. "So, it really looks like you've been able to transform into Super Saiyan God and control it this time," Champa said, "I never thought it possible that I would meet a mortal that could tap into and control God ki," Champa remarked. She looked at him and chuckled. "Hehe. I told you that I would be able to obtain and sustain Super Saiyan God," Caulifla replied with a smirk. She quickly grew serious, raising her hand before rearing back and throwing an energy ball at him. The attack hit and exploded, prompting Caulifla to use instant transmission to get into close range. "Big Bang Attack!" Caulifla screamed. Champa quickly appeared from the plume of smoke, blocking the attack when Caulifla quickly went in for a right hook to his gut, causing Champa to gasp.

Champa tried to fight back, but Caulifla blocked his punches, though he suddenly flash-vanished and spin kicked her in the stomach. She saw Champa going in for a punch when she kicked his arm hard enough to send him away from her. She immediately caught up to him and grabbed his arm, swinging him around and proceeded to throw him into the ground. She didn't let up, quickly kicking him in the gut. "This fight is mine!" Caulifla declared. Champa quickly caught her leg and threw her to the ground a few feet away. He went for a kick but she blocked it, as she stood up and threw an energy blast into his face before he could react. She looked at him with a smirk. "I'm not going to fall for the same mistake like I did earlier," Caulifla said as she threw two more energy blasts at him. He dodged the first blast and deflected the second one towards the sky. "You've put up a good fight but this battle has been overshadowed by your disrespect towards me. This is what you get for disrespecting a God of Destruction!" Champa shouted. He started to release more of his power, causing all of Sadala to shake violently.

 **The World of the Kais**

On the World of the Kais, Fuwa could sense the energy of Champa and Caulifla's battle, though the power was causing a ripple effect. He immediately tried to reach Vados to intervene. "Vados! Stop the fight!" Fuwa screamed, using telepathy. He didn't hear anything back. "How could the Saiyan have the power of a God?!" Fuwa said, shaking in fear. He sat down and tried again. "Vados! Please stop the fight! If they continue fighting like this they are going to destroy our universe!" Fuwa said, trying to plead with her, to no avail. "She won't stop them," Fuwa said as he fell down on his knees in despair. "This will be the end of our Universe…" Fuwa said, shaken and frightened.

 **Planet Sadala**

Champa and Caulifla continued fighting, exchanging blow after blow, causing shockwaves to form. Caulifla quickly reversed course and grabbed Champa by his face and smashed it against her knee repeatedly. She tossed him up into the air and uppercut him, sending him flying as Caulifla launched and hit an energy blast on him. "Man, I'm getting better at controlling this," Caulifla remarked. She began powering up, letting more power rise up and her red aura flowing more violently around her. "It feels like my power is rising by the second!" Caulifla said with excitement. She quickly went in for a strike on Champa, who anticipated the attack and punched her, knocking Caulifla off balance. He then proceeded to grab her arm and hurl her to the ground, with a huge dust storm ensuing. When the storm cleared, Caulifla stood up, dusting off the sand from her shoulder. " _If I wasn't in Super Saiyan God when he attacked me, he could have easily killed me. This form is the only one that could sustain that kind of attack with him using more of his power. Unless there's some higher power I can beat him with… it doesn't matter now Caulifla, focus on the fight and keep going,"_ she thought to herself.

"That damn Universe Seven Saiyan is a pain in my neck, and not only that, he keeps trying to help her! I hate him so much!" Champa screamed in a hissy fit, catching Caulifla's attention. She flew back up to face Champa, with both of them locking hands, trying to gain an upper edge. "Why do you hate Vegito so much?" Caulifla asked, genuinely curious. "I hate him because of my brother. So everything that was born or created in Universe Seven is just trash!" Champa snarled, breaking the grip lock as he launched an energy barrage that Caulifla easily dodged before Champa landed a combo strike on her. He went for a kick to her stomach but she dodged, instead, landing her own kick to his gut. "That's a pretty stupid reason to hate Vegito if you ask me," Caulifla said as she stared the destroyer down. "I don't care what you think because you're going to be dead soon!" Champa said. "Fine then," Caulifla said as she had used instant transmission to get right behind Champa, catching him off guard. "Big Bang Attack!" Caulifla screamed. There was a huge explosion as the energy blast hit. The smoke quickly cleared, with Champa staring at her. "If you haven't learned by now, that's not going to be enough to topple me," Champa said with a tinge of annoyance.

Champa then powered up, launching a ki barrage from his body. She dodged most of them before blocking the rest, going in and kicking him while he was open. "Just shut up! After we complete our training with Vados, I'm going to make sure I KICK! YOUR! ASS!" Caulifla shouted as she made a direct hit to his gut, causing Champa to gasp. Champa backed off and raised his hand to launch an energy ball, but Caulifla quickly kicked him in the arm and then kicked his face in with her other foot. She didn't get away fast enough, as Champa grabbed her by the leg and hurled her to the ground, with the crash creating another massive crater. Caulifla quickly bounced right back up and charged up her power. "Final Flash!" Caulifla screamed. The blast hurtled toward him and made contact, causing another storm of dust and smoke. When the haze had cleared, Champa was still standing.

He quickly removed some dirt from his face when in the blink of an eye, Caulifla quickly kneed him and landed a swift kick to his gut. She went in for a right hook, but Champa blocked it, grabbing her hand and moving behind her, wrapping Caulifla into a bear hug. "This is the end for you!" Champa screamed. Caulifla screamed as she could feel Champa crushing her ribs slowly. " _Quick Caulifla! Use your instincts!"_ __she thought to herself. She opened her mouth and bit down hard on Champa's arm. Champa let go immediately, flailing his arm around in pain. She could see her bite mark on him, glowing a deep shade of red. "What the hell did you bite my arm for?!" Champa shouted. Caulifla broke away and started hacking. "Ugh! That was disgusting! Do you even clean yourself?!" Caulifla screamed. Vegito started laughing at her misfortune when she looked back at him with an angry glare. "Shut up Vegito!" Caulifla shouted at him, as Champa was blowing air on his arm to soothe the pain.

Vados paid no attention to Champa, her focus solely on Caulifla. "Her power has definitely increased during the battle. The longer this fight drags on, the stronger she will become," Vados stated. Vegito looked back at Vados and nodded. "So you've noticed what's going on with Caulifla as well. That's the reason why I would always fight her without holding back, because she just kept getting stronger," Vegito remarked. Vados just kept watching the fight. "It will be interesting to see how far you all can go when you start training under me," Vados said. "I think a month from now would be a good time to start," she said with a grin.

Champa flew upwards toward the sun, his figure casting a shadow on the ground. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS MEASELY PLANET!" Champa screamed. In his palm, a dark purple and black energy ball appeared and started to grow larger. "VEGITO! CAULIFLA! EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" He started laughing maniacally and threw the dark energy ball towards Caulifla. She powered up and focused her energy into one powerful attack. "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!" Caulifla screamed with all of her might. The two energies collided, with each other, struggling to advance forward, locked in an endless struggle. Caulifla started to push more power into her attack, slowly moving back Champa's energy ball. Champa created another dark energy ball and threw it into the original, expanding the ball. "Accept your defeat! This is the end for you! I am a God of Destruction and you are nothing compared to me!" Champa shouted. Caulifla's Big Bang Kamehameha started to lose ground, and she was getting pushed back. She closed her eyes, struggling to keep up the fight. _"Dammit!_ _I'm going to lose! I can't lose! I can't let everyone down!"_ she thought to herself, still getting pushed back. She suddenly felt more power flowing into her when she saw Vegito behind her, channeling his energy to her. "Caulifla don't give up now! Show me and Champa just how strong you really are!" Vegito said as he continued to channel energy into her. "That's all I've got. Now go out and win..." Vegito said as he trailed off from exhaustion and fell to the ground, unconscious. Vados went over to him and restored him to full health again.

The energy Vegito gave her surged inside her, though Caulifla was still struggling. _"Thank you Vegito,_ _but his attack is too much! I'm not strong enough to stop his attack,"_ __Caulifla thought, gritting her teeth together as she tried to focus. She closed her eyes, feeling she was about to fall when suddenly, her eyes snapped back open." _No! I can't give up! I have my family, Vegito and our son, Cabba, and Kale, everyone on Sadala! I can't give up, I have to keep going!"_ She thought to herself. __"I won't give up Champa! I have to beat you! I will defeat you!" Caulifla screamed. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Big Bang Kamehameha started to gain momentum, pushing the dark energy ball back. "I'M WINNING THIS! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOWWWW!" Caulifla screamed, pushing every last ounce of her strength into the attack.

Her energy beam started moving forward rapidly, consuming the energy ball and launching it into space, exploding far away in the cosmos. Caulifla was panting, completely exhausted. Her red aura vanished as she reverted back to her base form and blacked out, slowly falling to the ground. Champa flew right at her and grabbed Caulifla by her hair, causing her to wince slightly. "You put up a decent fight, but I've won. Now I'm finally going to kill you once and for all!" Champa shouted with glee. He wound up for a right hook but before he could touch her, Vados blocked his punch with one finger, catching him by surprise. "Lord Champa, the fight is over and you've proven you are superior," Vados said. He was livid, though before he could say anything, Vados continued on. "You burned off a lot of calories from all of the fighting today. So as a reward, you can go ahead and eat all of the delicious deserts here at the party," Vados said. Champa looked at her curiously before seeing the delicious food on the tables, and after a moment, he relented. "Fine," Champa said in a bored tone, letting Caulifla drop to the ground as he went to scour the tables for the deserts.

Caulifla landed on the ground with a thud. She was alive, though also unconscious. Vados moved over to heal Caulifla, who finally came to after a few moments. Caulifla rubbed her eyes as Vegito walked over to meet her. Caulifla saw him standing next to her, though she averted her gaze away from him. "I lost. I'm sorry Vegito. I swear if I get another shot at him, I'll win," Caulifla said, still looking down and feeling ashamed. Vegito dropped down to a knee and hugged her tightly. "Don't be sorry Caulifla. You put up a great fight," Vegito said with a prideful tone. Vados walked up to them after healing Kale and Cabba, remaining calm and poised. "Well done everyone. Now that the fight is over, I thought I would inform the four of you that in a month I'm going to start training you all on Lord Champa's world," Vados said. She moved her staff into the air as it began to glow, fixing the party area and nearby area damaged by the battle. She then walked over to where Kale and Cabba were standing. "I'm sorry for interrupting your party with this fight Kale," Vados said, as her staff emptied out numerous gifts, all wrapped, at Kale's feet. Kale looked at Vados with a blush. "Thank you Vados. I forgive you," Kale said. Champa came over to the group, his face covered in frosting and glazes. "Vados, let's go home. I'm stuffed and want to put the rest of this in the pantry," he said, holding a bag of food in his right hand. "As you wish, Lord Champa," Vados said before looking back at the four of them. "I'll see you all in a month. I hope you will be ready for what lies ahead," she said. Champa grabbed hold of her and in a whirl of light, they started their journey back home.

Caulifla laid down in the grass, looking upward into the sky. "I'm so tired from the fight," she said, noticeably tired. She looked over at Vegito and stood up to face him. "Vegito, where's my mom?" Caulifla asked with a bit of worry. She looked around and saw her mother at a table across the lawn. Caulifla ran to her and grabbed the baby, coddling him. "Did you miss me, little guy?" Caulifla asked, smiling brightly at the sight of Vegito Jr. He moved up a little and grabbed Caulifla's nose, causing her to laugh. "Mom, thank you for the help, but I need some time with my son for now," Caulifla said. Just then Vegito Jr. started to cry. "Why are you crying?" Caulifla asked, completely confused. Koshou just laughed. "You silly! He's hungry. Go get him some milk. I have a bottle of it in the kitchen," Koshou said. "Oh good! Thank you, mom!" Caulifla said with a sigh of relief and quickly went inside.

Vegito Jr. kept crying as she went inside the house. "I know you're hungry, sweety, just give me a second," Caulifla said anxiously. Kale, who was watching Caulifla's plight from the couch, giggled to herself. Just then Vegito entered the living room and sat down in a chair. Kale could tell he was nervous about his son. "Why are you so nervous Vegito? Didn't you say that you had kids in the past?" Kale Asked. "That was Vegeta and Kakarot. I'm a different person from the two of them. Really, this is going to be my first time taking care of a baby," Vegito said. She moved next to him, trying to reassure him. "You'll be fine. I think Sis's mom is going to help you two with him," Kale said. Vegito shook his head. "I know that, but we can't be dependent on Koshou forever. We need to learn how to take care of Vegito Jr. when no one is around to help us," Vegito said. "Kakarot spent most of his time training, so he wasn't there when his sons Gohan and Goten were born," he said before continuing. "Vegeta was the same with his boy. He was more focused on training and surpassing Kakarot," he stated. Kale looked at him, her hands on her hips. "You better help to take care of your son! I don't want Sis to be the only one responsible between you two," Kale said with a serious look. Vegito put his hands up, looking scared. "I'm not going to do the same things as those two did I'm going to take care of the baby I promise!" Vegito said, trying his best to convince Kale. She looked at him and grinned "Good. I'm glad you're taking this seriously," Kale said.

Kale turned around to look at Cabba. "Cabba, what do you think… about having our own child?" Kale asked with a blush. Cabba's face turned dark red. "Well… I've already bought us a house. Plus my position with the Sadala Army would be enough to support a family," Cabba replied. Kale heard footsteps and turned around to see Caulifla carrying the baby towards them. "He finally fell asleep, though he went through three bottles of milk," Caulifla said. "Well, he is a Saiyan. He is going to eat a lot," Vegito said with a chuckle, trying to make Caulifla laugh. Caulifla extended Vegito Jr. out towards Vegito. "Do you want to hold him?" Caulifla asked. "Uhh… sure. Though this is my first time holding my own newborn kid," Vegito said nervously. "It'll be alright. Just make sure to be careful with his head. My mom said that young babies are very sensitive there," she replied. She handed Vegito Jr. to Vegito, who grabbed hold of him, securing him, before slowly carrying him around the room. "Hello there," Vegito said to his sleeping son, touching his small hand. _"I have to be careful with him. I don't want to break his arm by accident,"_ Vegito thought as his was still fast asleep in his arms. "Vegito why are you so nervous? Don't worry so much. You're not going to hurt him," Caulifla said before continuing on. "And he's a strong little boy, just like his father," Caulifla said, looking down at Vegito Jr. "And just like his mother, too," Vegito said, causing Caulifla to smile.

Caulifla moved over to the sofa and plopped herself down. "By the way, while we train with Vados, my mom agreed to take care of Vegito Jr. earlier in the day. However, we have to return to Sadala in the afternoon to take care of him ourselves, it would only be fair that way," she said while drawing a circle gently on his smooth forehead. "You know what, that's actually a good idea," Vegito said. After a moment, Vegito finally asked Caulifla what had been on his mind since the fight ended earlier. "Caulifla, I know you're exhausted still after today, though I was wondering if we could have a little match tomorrow. I'll admit, I want to test how far I can go against a Super Saiyan God," Vegito said with a confident smirk. Caulifla saw that and gave him a sly smile back. "Ok Vegi, you're on!" she replied. She got off the sofa and took Vegito Jr. from Vegito. "Say bye bye to Kale and Cabba, Vegi Jr.," Caulifla said while waving his little arm.

Kale quickly leaned in closer to Cabba and whispered something inaudible to them in his ear. His face quickly turned red and he jumped up and quickly ran towards Vegito and Caulifla. "Vegito wait! Kale and I are going to leave right now for Planet Prema. Could you lend us a hand with packing the gifts into the spaceship..." Cabba said as he trailed off, realizing his sudden outburst startled the others for a brief moment. "Sure, I can help you guys out," Vegito said, breaking the silence. After loading up Cabba's ship, they said their farewells and Vegito, Caulifla, and Vegito Jr. flew off towards home. Vegito looked to his side and didn't see Caulifla until he looked behind him, where she was lagging behind. "What's wrong? Why are you flying so slow?" Vegito asked. "I can't fly that fast because I'm carrying our son," Caulifla said with the baby cradled in her arms. He stopped and she pulled up slowly, giving him a curious look. "Wait here. I'm going to go to the house so you can use instant transmission. It'll be faster to do that," Vegito said.

She nodded and Vegito burst away towards the house. He touched foot on the ground and powered up to Super Saiyan. Caulifla locked on to his signal and seconds later, she and the baby were standing next to Vegito. "I'm getting some rest. It's been a Loonnngg day!" Caulifla said with a yawn. She walked upstairs and went into their bedroom. She put the baby down where he couldn't fall off from the bed and gently laid herself down next to him. She looked at her son and lightly poked his cheek. "I never would have thought I'd be a mom this soon. Heck, I never thought I'd be a mom!" Caulifla said out loud to herself, staring at him as he snored peacefully. She pulled him closer into a cradle and hugged him. "I promise that I'll protect you, no matter what," Caulifla said, with a single, joyful teardrop rolling down her left cheek. She soon dozed off and was sleeping with Vegito Jr. in her arms. A half-hour later, Vegito came in and saw that she and the baby were asleep. He gently laid himself down next to Caulifla, running his hand through her silky-smooth hair. "I'm not just taking care of you anymore Cali, I'm also going to be looking after him," Vegito whispered, looking at his son and wife, already resting peacefully on the bed. _"I'll be training every day so I can protect the both of you. I love you two so much,"_ Vegito thought, as he slowly drifted off and fell asleep.

It was the middle of the night when Caulifla woke up and started hacking. Something smelled bad and she looked around. "Ugh! What is that smell?" Caulifla said, covering her nose in the process. She saw the baby was awake and she moved closer, noticing that the scent was coming from him. "That was you, wasn't it?" Caulifla cooed while grabbing the diaper bag, and slowly removed his diaper. She wrapped it up and quickly opened the window, throwing it to the sky. She raised her hand and fired a small energy blast, disintegrating the diaper. She quickly ran back to him and wiped his butt before finally getting him into a new diaper. She saw that Vegito was still sleeping when suddenly the baby started to cry. "Are you hungry little guy?" Caulifla asked softly while carrying Vegito Jr. in her arms down to the kitchen and got him a bottle of milk. He started drinking it, which calmed him down.

Vegito woke up and went downstairs, seeing Caulifla feeding Vegito Jr. the milk. "Well, well well, never thought I'd see this," Vegito said. Caulifla blushed. "He's a Saiyan baby, so he needs a lot of food and nutrients so he can grow up to be strong," she said. She took the bottle from his mouth and he quickly went back to sleep. They went back upstairs and she laid him down on the bed. Vegito looked down and tried to touch his forehead when Caulifla slapped his hand. "He's sleeping now! Don't wake him up!" Caulifla said in a whisper. "That reminds me, I'm going to call my mom in an hour or two to come and watch him in the morning so we can fight. We can buy the baby clothes and other stuff for him in the afternoon," Caulifla whispered.

Vegito was surprised with the way Caulifla was acting, as he stared at her. "You're certainly acting different, I'd say more mature," Vegito remarked. "Well, I guess as my mom always told me, being a mom can change you. She'd call it a 'mother's intuition,'" Caulifla said confidently. "Well, it's probably a good thing that you're acting more mature now," he replied. She looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess so," she said with a blush, "Though I'm still wiped out from the fight with Champa! That was way more intense than I thought. I guess it's a good thing that I was able to attain Super Saiyan God," she said. She looked up at Vegito, his face clearly serious, as an awkward silence ensued. "Caulifla, don't you ever try what you did today ever again," Vegito finally said. Caulifla was puzzled, not sure how to respond. "What are you talking about?" she asked. He sat down next to her, looking her in the eye. "I'm talking about when you jumped into the middle of my fight with Champa. He killed you if you don't remember," Vegito said coldly. It only just came back to Caulifla that she had actually been dead earlier before being revived. "Well, what did you want me to do? Did you expect me to watch Champa kill you?" She replied in a hurt voice. She started to tear up and looked away for a moment to try and avoid being embarrassed. Vegito put his hand on her shoulder, with Caulifla turning back to face him, though his eyes were shut. "When you're heart stopped and you were dead... I stopped caring about everything. Champa, Planet Sadala, everything. The only thing I wanted was to have you back, and it almost didn't happen," Vegito said, as his voice wavered slightly before he regained his composure.

Caulifla was shocked at what Vegito said. It had never crossed her mind that her death had caused so much grief for him. "I'm sorry," Caulifla said, "I just… I… When Vados told me that if you were to be erased, the Dragon Balls on Namek couldn't bring you back, so I decided to intervene, even though it was reckless," Caulifla said. He pulled her in for a hug, warmly embracing her. "I understand. Just promise me that you won't try a stunt like that again," Vegito said, reassuring Caulifla he wasn't angry with her. "I promise Vegito. I won't try something like that again. You have my word," Caulifla said with a small smile. Vegito smiled back at her, both of them giggling for a moment. She grabbed Vegtio Jr. off the bed and cradled him as she scooted closer to Vegito. "I wonder how strong he's going to be when he's older?" Caulifla said, genuinely curious. "He'll probably transform into Super Saiyan by the time he's four," Vegito said with a small laugh, remembering how young Goten and Trunks were to be Super Saiyans. She giggled. "Yeah, sure. Though that's enough talk for now. Good night Vegi," Caulifla said softly and kissed him on the cheek. She gave Vegito Jr. a kiss too before lying down, as they both dozed off and fell asleep.

 **A Few Hours Later**

It was morning, with the sun rising above the horizon, and sunlight starting to filter into the house. Yamine managed to find a way inside the house and ran upstairs to Vegito and Caulifla's room. When she opened the door, she could see that Vegito Jr. was awake. He had crawled out of Caulifla's arms and was tugging on her hair. She went over to the bed and looked at him with a smile. "Good morning, Vegito Jr.," Yamine said. She noticed Caulifla was still fast asleep, so she very hovered up above the bed and quietly grabbed Vegito Jr., landing on the ground before making her way with him to the living room. She put him down on the carpet in front of her and stared at him. "Who's a cute baby?" Yamine said playfully while poking his cheek. He turned his head away, trying to ignore her. Just then, Koshou opened the front door and to her surprise, saw Yamine playing with the baby. She took a seat on the sofa and watched them play before dozing off.

The sunlight started to hit Caulifla's eyes and she tried to shield her eyes from the light, but it was too bright to fall back asleep. She looked over to her right side and didn't see her son. She looked around the room too, with him nowhere in sight. She started to panic, trying to think where Vegito Jr. could have gone. She saw Vegito was still asleep, but quickly woke him up with a punch to the stomach "Vegito! The baby is gone!" Caulifla screamed, almost about to meltdown. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a light shake. "Caulifla, calm down! Try to sense his energy. He couldn't have gotten far," Vegito said calmly. She took a breath and relaxed. She locked on to his energy and used instant transmission. She suddenly appeared next to Yamine in the living room, and in front of her was Vegito Jr. She snatched him up and glared at Yamine. "If you brought him down here, don't you do that again! I thought I lost him!" Caulifla said while cradling her son. Yamine giggled in response. "Don't be silly Sis! I can take care of the baby later or when you're doing something important," she said. "No! That's Vegito and I's responsibility to take care of him. You should be training or even having some fun with your friends," Caulifla said. She then heard Yamine's stomach growl. "Did you eat breakfast?" she asked. Yamine looked up. "No, I came over here right after I got up to see Vegito Jr again," Yamine said. "Alright, I'll make you breakfast, but I want you to go wake up Vegito," Caulifla said. "Ok!" Yamine replied, running upstairs where Vegito had fallen back asleep. She ran at him and jumped on him before starting to punch him. "Vegito! Wake up!" Yamine shouted playfully. He quickly reacted and blocked her fists from hitting him, looking at Yamine, clearly annoyed. "Sis told me that she was making breakfast and to get you up," Yamine said. He relaxed and nodded at her and she quickly ran back downstairs.

Vegito got out of bed and got his Gi out of the drawer. "I can't wait for the fight today. I finally get to test my power up against her at Super Saiyan God," Vegito said with excitement. He finished changing into his Gi and went downstairs. In the kitchen, multiple plates of food were ready, all hot and fresh. He took a seat and started to chow down. Caulifla drew up a chair next to him and sat down. "So, are you ready?" Caulifla asked, smirking. "Yeah. I'm ready," he said after getting all of his food down. She smiled at him. "That's good. I didn't want you getting cold feet. I'm going full power Super Saiyan God and you're gonna lose," Caulifla said. "God or not, you're actually going to give me a good challenge," he remarked. "Yeah, though I'm going to win, you can bet on it. This will be win number five against you," Caulifla said. "You've lost to me so many times I can't even remember my win total against you," Vegito said with a cocky smile. She looked at him, still smirking. "It doesn't matter. With the power of Super Saiyan God, I can wipe the floor with you easily," Caulifla said with confidence. He got closer to her. "Yeah, right. But one thing I did notice is that when you do transform into Super Saiyan God, I think you look pretty good with the red hair," Vegito whispered in her ear. Caulifla's face turned beat red and she stood up and moved away from the table. "Shut up Vegito! Don't tease me like that!" Caulifla exclaimed angrily. He just laughed at her embarrassment. "No way! You look cute when you get embarrassed," he said.

Over in the living room, Vegito Jr. started crying. Koshou got up from her nap on the sofa and quickly moved over to the kitchen. "It looks like Vegito Jr. wants to eat too," Koshou said. She grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and went back to Vegito Jr. in the living room. She picked him up and gave him the bottle. He chugged down the milk inside it immediately. "Woah! I didn't know the baby would eat that much!" Yamine said. "Yes, he's a growing boy. He needs all the nutrients and such to grow into a healthy and powerful warrior. It wouldn't surprise me if he's one of the strongest Saiyans when he's fully grown up," Caulifla said while grabbing him from her mother. After about twenty minutes, Vegito Jr. fell asleep, and Caulifla handed him over to Koshou. "Well, I guess Vegito and I will see you later. Bye everyone!" Caulifla said as she ran out the front door. Vegito was waiting for her, as they both ran across the lawn. "Are you ready?" Vegito said with excitement. Caulifla nodded and they took to the skies, setting off to find a sparring site.

They had been flying for a bit when Caulifla saw a large clearing, a perfect spot for a fight. "Vegito! Let's go there," Caulifla said, pointing to the clearing just ahead. He nodded and they touched down, landing on opposite sides of the field, already staring the other down. "I'm not holding back, so I expect you to go all out as well," Vegito said. "Of course. I wouldn't even think about it," Caulifla said in reply. Vegito smiled briefly, though that was quickly replaced with a serious look. He started to power up, the area around them shaking as his hair turned golden and stretched down his back before letting out a powerful scream and a flash of light engulfed the area before settling down. "There we go. Full power Super Saiyan Three from the start," Vegito said. Caulifla smiled. She began to focus on tapping into her inner power, as a fiery-red aura enveloped her, and her hair changed from black to red, as she let all of her power out and her aura went wild around her, causing the ground to shatter around her. She opened her eyes, which were deep red with black pupils, looking right at Vegito. He started to shake slightly, as he could feel the pressure that Caulifla's power was exuding. "What do you think of my full power Super Saiyan God?" Caulifla asked with a smirk. Vegito continued to feel the enormous pressure of her power, as he was getting more excited by the second. "Wow. I can't sense your energy, but this pressure up close, I can tell your power is immense!" Vegito said. He got into his stance and powered up. "I can't waste any time or energy. There's no time to be cautious here… KAIO-KEN TIMES FORTY!" His golden aura went red and started to move more violently than before. "Hehe. This is going to be fun," Caulifla said with excitement. "The feeling is mutual," Vegito replied.

They stood there, staring the other down, as a tree branch fell to the ground. Vegito made the first move, quickly rushing at her and trying to land a punch. She disappeared without a trace before knocking him back with an uppercut. "Take that!" Caulifla said as she continued pummeling him. Vegito finally got his hands up to block her punches. "No wonder you like Super Saiyan God. Impressive," Vegito said. He quickly went for a punch but both of their fists clashed against each other, causing shock waves in the surrounding area. Vegito reengaged and landed a right hook and continued his assault. "I know that's not all you've got! Don't hold back!" Vegito said, grabbing her left arm and throwing her to the ground, forming a crater. She got up and looked at him. "Fine with me. But remember, you asked for it!" Caulifla screamed, her red aura flaring up. She flash-vanished and went to uppercut Vegito before he could even blink.

Vegito instinctually knew what she was trying and blocked it. He created a Spirit Sword and started jabbing it at Caulifla, who was dodging the blade effortlessly. "Impressive, Caulifla. Not only have you gotten better, I can see that you're getting more excited than any other time we've fought before" Vegito said, still failing to connect a hit with the Spirit Sword. "Of course I'm excited! I have a chance to win," Caulifla said confidently. She got some distance between the two of them before moving her hand out to her side. "Spirit Sword!" Caulifla's right hand was glowing with the jagged energy blade around it. They closed in and both swung at the same time, with the Spirit Swords clashing against each other, with sparks flying from the blades as each struggled to gain the upper hand. Caulifla reacted quickly, kicking him where he was open before landing an uppercut, canceling out Vegito's Spirit Sword. _"It wouldn't be fair for me to keep using this move on him right now since he isn't using it,"_ Caulifla thought, releasing her own Spirit Sword. Both then quickly went back at it, continue to fight at a frantic pace, kicking and punching and blocking.

Caulifla was starting to gain the upper hand, as she continued rocking him all over. Vegito broke away and went for a left hook but she dodged it effortlessly. "I love this form! It's amazing!" Caulifla shouted as she went back in on Vegito. He flash-vanished out of her oncoming attack and ended up a little ways away. "Man, I know this is a tough fight, but I'm getting more excited and more excited fighting you," Vegito said, fidgeting slightly from the rush of excitement coursing through his veins, barely keeping himself under control. He went on the offensive, trying to uppercut her before using instant transmission to get behind Vegito and threw him to the ground. Caulifla rushed at him, closing in fast. He reacted quickly and got out of the way, as her fist smashed into the ground where Vegito hade been. "No-?!" Vegito interrupted her train of thought getting closer to her. "I have a new technique. Do you want to see it?" Vegito asked with a sly smile, knowing she couldn't refuse the offer. Her eyes widened, excited at what it could be. "Yes! I want you to sho-" she stopped talking as Vegito kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss and backed up a few feet, as Caulifla was in utter shock at what happened. "Y… You … YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Caulifla screamed, her face turning scarlet red. Vegito laughed at her embarrassment, enjoying the moment. "Then why didn't you dodge it?" Vegito said teasingly. "What!? SHUT UP!" Caulifla screamed.

Caulifla was flustered and angry. She knew things would get out of control unless she focused. She took a deep breath and exhaled, regaining her composure. "Fine. You can try whatever you want," Caulifla said, "Though no matter what, I'm still going to win this fight!" Caulifla let out a scream, her red aura flaring up and the flame-like wisps moving around her like a wildfire. She ran at him and landed a hit on his stomach, though she didn't stop there. She grabbed hold of his arm and started to swing him around and around. When she had built up enough momentum, she let him go and sent him flying. She focused energy into her hand, as multiple energy balls appeared around her. "Total Annihilation!" Caulifla shouted, throwing the energy balls at him. Vegito regained control of his movements, quickly creating a spirit sword to cut and deflect the energy blasts. "I'll have to admit, that new attack of yours is amazing," Vegito said before he realized she was right in front of him. She hit his Spirit Sword with her fist, shattering the energy blade into pieces. She smirked as she went right into a point-blank energy blast barrage. He started deflecting the blasts away when she appeared to the right of him and started an assault of punches and kicks with him being off-guard. He managed to dodge the shots and moved away, though she appeared right behind him. "Gotcha!" Caulilfa kissed him on the lips and she wouldn't stop kissing him. Vegito held her by the waist and pulled her in closer. When they separated, she looked up into his eyes. "Do you like my new 'attack?'" Caulifla asked with a wolfish grin. "Not when you're stealing that from me," Vegito said with a smirk.

Both of them broke away to the opposite sides of the clearing before circling back in to attack. "Big Bang Attack!" Caulifla screamed. Vegito had little time to think, as he swiftly kicked the energy blast into space. Caulifla quickly got in front of him and landed a right hook to his jaw. "You like that one?!" Caulifla shouted. She backed away from him and started to charge another attack "This is it! You're done for!" Caulifla screamed, focusing more power into the blast, the red aura flaring up. "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Vegito knew he had only seconds to spare as he started to charge up his power. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" A bright light temporarily blinded them both for a moment, as the two energy beams clashed, struggling to move forward, before giving out and exploding, sending dust and rocks everywhere. Vegito was trying to look for Caulifla when she smashed her fist into his face, sending him backward. She wouldn't let up though, relentlessly punching him as she slammed him into the ground, creating a crater. Vegito was stuck in the crater as Caulifla landed on top of him. She began punching him over and over, not letting up. Vegito finally put his hands up to block her punches, as he reverted back to his base form. "I give up. You win," Vegito said, holding back a smile. She looked at him, astonished for a moment before jumping into the air in excitement. "I WON! YEAH!" Caulifla screamed. She landed outside of the crater and went back to her base. She walked over to where Vegito was and leaned in closer. "Don't worry about losing, because I have a little gift for you," Caulifla whispered, as she went in and kissed him.

"My, my! I never thought that you two would tease each other this much, even during the middle of a fight." Caulifla and Vegito looked up to see Vados standing outside of the crater, with a slightly surprised smile on her face. Caulifla recoiled backward, looking petrified. "Vados! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Caulifla screamed. Caulifla tried to regain control of herself but was too flustered to think properly. "You… You better not tell anyone what you just saw!" Caulifla shouted at her, her face flushed crimson and steam coming out of her ears, as Vegito just looked up in surprise. Vados couldn't help but giggle at Caulifla's outburst. "It's not like this is the first time I've seen you two acting like this, but you have my word," Vados said. Caulifla started to calm down a little bit, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Thank you. Though why are you here on Sadala?" Caulifla asked. "I just so happened to see you two were fighting and I came here. I guess you could say it was an interesting fight, if not humorous as well," Vados said with a chuckle, as Caulifla started to get angry again. Before Caulifla flipped out, Vados interjected. "I can see that you haven't had any problems so far transforming into Super Saiyan God and holding the form, too. I am impressed, Caulifla," Vados remarked. She turned her focus over to Vegito. "You fought admirably, Vegito. If it's any consolation, if you were fighting against Goku right now with him having experienced Super Saiyan God, you'd be equally matched," Vados said. She turned around to leave before looking back at them. "Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to remind you that a month from now, both of you, as well as Cabba and Kale, will be training under me on Lord Champa's World, so I suggest that you be prepared." With that, she tapped her staff twice on the ground. She was then enveloped in a bright, swirling light before taking off for Champa's planet.

Vegito got up to stand next to Caulifla, staring into the blue sky. "Well, now that that's done, we can go buy clothes and supplies for our son," Caulifla said. Vegito nodded and they flew off towards the city. After a few hours of shopping, Vegito was carrying tons of boxes and bags, as Caulifla got the last thing they were looking for paid for. "Phew, I didn't think it would take so long," Vegito said. "Well, at least we're done," Caulifla said, tossing the last of the items on top of the pile. Caulifla grabbed his shoulder as she tried to find Koshou's energy to use Instant Transmission. It took a minute, but Caulifla finally locked on to the energy signal. "I found her. Let's go," she said, as they both vanished in an instant.

In a matter of moments, they were back in the living room, where Koshou had been sitting quietly, enjoying the peace before they came back. Koshou got up and walked a few paces towards them. "You're son is already asleep. The little guy probably needed some rest," Koshou said. "Thank you, mom," Caulifla said. She looked around the room and didn't see Yamine. "Mom, where's Yamine?" Caulifla asked. "She's upstairs, keeping an eye on Vegito Jr.," Koshou replied. They put the bags and boxes on the floor and walked upstairs. When they entered the room, Caulifla could see Yamine with Vegito Jr. next to her, both sleeping soundly. "Yamine is acting like a big sister for him," Caulifla remarked, smiling slightly. She approached Yamine and softly shook her shoulder. "Yamine, Wake up," Caulifla said softly. Yamine yawned and stretched out her arms and legs before looking up at Caulifla with groggy eyes. "Hi Sis," Yamine said, her voice sounding sleepy. Caulifla backed up a few steps and looked at her. "I was wondering, do you know when you're brother and Kale will be back from their honeymoon?" Caulifla asked. Yamine yawned again, trying to cover her mouth. "Well, my mom told me that they would be home next week," Yamine said. "Thank you. Also, you should go home now or your mom is going to be worried about where you are, and I don't want you getting in trouble," Caulifla said. "Alright, fine," Yamine said with a slight huff, looking back at Vegito Jr.

She started to walk out the front door before turning around. "I'm going to visit Carrie and Matto. See you later, Sis!" Yamine said. Alright, just make sure you call your mom when you get there!" Caulifla shouted with Yamine getting farther away. She turned around and gave a thumbs up before zooming out of sight. She went back in the house, where Vegito had grabbed the heavy box for the crib and up to Vegito Jr's room. He opened the box and looked at the instructions inside. "This is going to be a piece of cake," Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face. Caulifla grabbed a raspberry juice from the fridge while holding Vegito Jr. before going upstairs. When she walked into the room, she could tell Vegito was having a hard time building the baby crib. She giggled a bit at Vegito's struggle and sat down on the floor, and poked the baby's cheek, eliciting a laugh from him and a smile from Caulifla.

 **One Month Later**

 **Planet Sadala (Year 778)**

One month had passed, as Vegito and Caulifla were already with Vados, waiting for Kale and Cabba to meet them. A few minutes passed before they both came into view and landed. "Hey!" Cabba said, heading over to greet Vegito. "Hi, Sis," Kale said. She started to walk towards Caulifla before she suddenly looked sick and was stumbling. Caulifla was shocked and ran over to Kale's side. "Kale, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Caulifla asked as Kale looked like she was about to faint. She regained her bearings slightly and looked up at Caulifla. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy," Kale said. Vados, flanked by Vegito and Cabba, walked up to the two of them. "We're all here. It's time to get goi-" Vados stopped midsentence, sensing a faint energy in the exact spot Kale was standing. She walked over to Kale and put her staff on her stomach. "Oh. This is interesting," Vados said as she pulled her staff back for a moment. She put the staff on her stomach again as it started to glow and looked at the rest of the group. "We're going to wait an hour before we leave. Someone should go and grab Kale a chair," Vados said. Caulifla thought about what Vados said for a moment before realizing what was going on. Caulifla looked over at Kale in shock. "Kale! You're pregnant!?" Caulifla exclaimed. Cabba was stunned, he had no idea that Kale was pregnant, let alone the thought of it. "It's no wonder that she was eating a lot more than usual recently," Cabba said, still overcome with shock. Kale looked at them with a sheepish smile. "I didn't know, Cabba. I thought I was getting sick, that's all," Kale said. Vegito brought Kale a chair and she sat down, as Caulifla crouched next to her. "It'll be okay Kale, it's painless if you ask me," Caulifla said. "Oh! I wonder if you're going to have a boy or a girl!" Caulifla said excitedly. Cabba was sweating, completely anxious and pacing back and forth before Vegito grabbed him by the shoulder. "Calm down Cabba. Everything will be okay," Vegito calmly said "Al-alr-alright, I'll try," Cabba said, still shaking like a nervous wreck.

 **One hour later**

An hour had passed, as Kale sat in the chair, waiting and waiting. Finally, a bright light rose above her and the baby appeared, swaddled in blankets, and floated down into Kale's arms. "Aww! It's a girl! She's so cute!" Caulifla said. " What are you going to name her?" Caulifla asked, looking at Cabba. Cabba was about to respond when Kale started crying. "What's wrong Kale? Why are you crying?" Cabba asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I was shocked at the news, but right now I'm so happy," Kale said. Cabba looked at her and then at the baby. "She looks a lot like you," Cabba remarked. "Well, she does have your skin tone," Kale said to Cabba. Kale stood up, still holding the baby. "Cerise, that's a good name," Kale said. Cerise giggled, causing Kale and Cabba to smile. "Kale, You should look after your daughter for now. Plus you're probably more drained than you realize right now. I can come back to get you in a week or two," Vados said. She looked at Vados and nodded "Sounds like a plan," Kale said as she started to float up into the sky and started waiving. "Good luck, guys! I'll see you soon!" Kale said. They all smiled and put their hands on Vados's shoulder, as they ventured off to Champa's Planet.

 **Champa's Home World**

When they landed, they all gasped at the place. Caulifla ran over to the vast, open field in front of them, with different colored trees and a huge lake. "Woah!" Caulifla uttered in awe. She turned back around and saw Cabba was still somewhat nervous at the moment. She walked over to where he was and put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to not be so worried Cabba. They're going to be fine," Caulifla reassured him, as he smiled back at her. Vegito looked at him. "So for right now, you'll just be training train with us. When Kale arrives, you'll be able to train with her," Vegito stated. Vados walked in front of them and move her staff, as they were clothed in new Gi. "These are the Gi that I made for all of you. It should fit quite nicely," Vados said. Caulifla looked down at her Gi, feeling how lightweight it was. "Wow! This is amazing! Thank you!" Caulifla said to Vados. She looked at the left half of her top, where she noticed Vados had her signature inscribed on the fabric. Vados's then turned to face and address the three of them. "With this training, I am also going to show you how to properly control God energy. For Vegito and Cabba, that means you can learn how to obtain Super Saiyan God on your own, and after that, all of you can possibly reach even greater heights of power," Vados said. She tapped her staff on the ground. "Today is the start of our training. I hope you all are prepared."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 31:** **Training with Vados**

 **I hope you like the new chapter if you like the new chapter leave you review and share you opinion**

 **Transformations**

 **Universe Six**

 **Vegito- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Caulifla - ssj- super saiyan god**

 **Kale- ssj1-ssj3 super saiyan berserk**

 **Cabba- ssj1-ssj3**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Goku- ssj- super saiyan god**

 **Vegeta- ssj1-ssj2**

 **Gohan- ssj1- mystic form**

 **Reviews**

 **Okara SSJ - So is caulifla stronger than vegito now and if so please have him surpass her because come on he fights the lead role of this story**

 **Answer- Caulifla is only stronger than Vegito because she have Super Saiyan God. Vegito is going to surpass her when he started to train with Vados. I didn't choose Vegito to be the first one to transform into Super Saiyan God because he going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan God the same way as Vegeta.**

 **In this story the main role is Vegito, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba so they going to share the spotlight of defeating the main villain.**

 **Guest -Is copy vegeta (grape favor vegeta) (aka ocean dub vegeta) (aka NINE THOUSAND!) still be in this?**

 **Answer- No because the main focus of the story is universe six.**

 **Are Cabba, kale, and Caulifla fight more Vegito's former enemies but the movie villains like Turles, Lord Slug, Cooler or meta cooler, Android 13, android 14, android 15, super android 13, bojack, Hatchiyack, Broly (no bio broly :) and no God broly :'( ), well Janemba will be out of the question how he supposed to know Janemba since he haven't fought him, no hirrudgan because obviously know the answer**

 **Answer – no they are not going to figh any former enemies of Vegito remember they living in universe six so is impossible to appear in this story. In chapter 31 they going to start training with Vados. They going to be a lot more stronger than before**

 **Bobby Jenkins- hey I just got a great idea of a story how a digimon oc story the oc is form our world is the same age as kari and tk as when the were kids in the first digimon adventure and the oc is a high digimon fan and he somehow got to there world and he become great friends with the digidestined and join there adventure and become a digidestined a too and the oc digimon partner is wizardmon the same wizardmon that is friend with gatomon he was somehow revival when the oc enter in the world and the oc crest is determination the oc is paired with kari and the story is call the ninth digidestined so what do you think give your honest opinion please and thank you.**

 **Answer- Is a great idea but the last time I watch a episode from digimom it was like eight to ten years so I don't remember to much about the characters so it would be hard for me to write a story.**

 **Editor's Note**

Dear readers,

It's The Editor again. If you aren't familiar with me, see my note at the end of Caulifla the Prodigy Chapter Two. If you're reading this note right now, that means it took a bit longer for me to edit this chapter, but that also means that the story will look nicer and much more crisp.

I'm also writing this note due to a comment/question left under the reviews on Caulifla the Prodigy Chapter Two (go read it if you haven't already). To answer part of that reviewer's question on a possible schedule for the story/stories, it will basically be whenever I finish editing a chapter of Vegito the New Warrior of Universe Six, I will shift focus and begin working on a Caulifla the Prodigy chapter right after. Based off of my editing a few chapters from both of these two stories, (Chapters 28-30 of this story, and Chapters 1 and 2 of Caulifla The Prodigy) it all depends on length of a chapter and how much time I have in my schedule, barring interruptions.

Please know I try to my best to get these edits done and done right so you can read the chapters as soon as possible and in the best quality. I know you guys want to see the chapters out quickly so you can read them and I am cognizant of that fact, so you have my sincerest apologies.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 30. I'm just now beginning work on the third chapter of Caulifla the Prodigy, so back to editing!

Sincerely,

The Editor


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 : Training with Vados

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Universe Six  
Champa's Home Planet (Year 778)**

Champa's world looked like an oasis. Lucious trees formed a beautiful forest, with the blades of grass swaying slightly with the breeze, with the lake completely calm. Everything seemed serene until three thunderous booms shook the sky, as Vegito and Caulifla were going toe to toe. She went in and had her punch blocked by Vegito. The sheer force of the blow set off another burst of shockwaves. They kept going, fist hitting fist at the same time, as more thunderous booms shook the sky. "Talk about exciting. Even after all of this time, I still get so excited to go up against you," Caulifla said enthusiastically. "The feeling is mutual. Every time I fight against you, my blood rushes, and I can feel my power surge," Vegito said smiling, as both of them locked their fist, trying to gain the upper hand as sparks of energy flew off of them. Back on the ground, Vados was watching intently, though she was unimpressed. "Vegito and Caulifla! Your ki is leaking out from your bodies again," Vados stated.

They stopped and looked at her, nodding in unison, as they tried to focus and keep their ki inside of them, successfully stopping the leakage. "I know this is only your second day of instruction under me, but remember this, by keeping your ki inside of your body, you'll be able to tap into greater levels of power and control by retaining your energy, which will be useful against opponents more powerful than most beings, such as Lord Champa. It may be hard to do this now, but you will thank me later for teaching this to you." Out of nowhere, Cabba rushed the Caulifla, who effortlessly dodged his attack and kicked him towards the lake before stopping himself. He went in on her again and prepared an energy blast. "Final Cannon Flash!" Cabba fired the beam right at her, though she reacted quickly enough to raise her hand and gather energy. "Big Bang Attack!" She launched the blast, with the two energies colliding before exploding, sending smoke out everywhere.

"Nice try Cabba, but y- huh?" Caulifla looked up and saw Cabba was now fighting against Vegito. He went in for a kick, but Vegito moved his arm to block him. "Don't forget about me. You two have been going at it all day. I can't wait for Kale to come here and train with us so we can go further together," Cabba said with a slight smile, his leg struggling against Vegito's arm. "You're right. It'll be interesting when she finally starts training with us. We'll all be able to push ourselves," Vegito remarked. Caulifla swooped in and landed a punch on the both of them simultaneously. "Hahaha! You guys let your guard down!" Caulifla said, giggling uncontrollably. Cabba looked at her while wiping the corner of his mouth. "That was good, but it was still a lucky punch," Cabba said flatly. She just laughed. "Whatever! It doesn't matter," Caulifla said, as all three of them got into a stance. They all charged at each other when Vados suddenly yelled up to them. "Enough! That's enough for now!" She said. They looked down at her and relaxed. "I know what I'm teaching you will be difficult for to learn. Even Lord Champa took years to learn these skills before becoming a God of Destruction," Vados remarked.

The three of them came down to the ground and Vados walked over to them. "Even in this brief time training you all, I've already noticed that you three have a glaring weakness that could come back to haunt you," Vados stated. She looked over at Vegito. "Vegito, your weakness is that you let your guard down, especially when you think you've beaten an opponent. That's why Caulifla has been able to best you during her five victories," Vados said. "I'll agree with you on that," Vegito said, "I know that trait is something I inherited from Kakarot." She nodded and turned to Caulifla. "Caulifla, you share the same weakness as Vegito in letting your guard down," Vados said. "What?! No way, I thi- GWAH!" Caulifla bent over in pain, as Vados had struck in her the stomach so fast she hardly could register her movements. "THAT HURT!" Caulifla shouted. "Nonetheless, I've proven my point," Vados said with a glare.

She finally turned to Cabba. "Cabba, you overthink in the midst of battle, slowing down your reactions. If you can try to relax just slightly, your movements won't be as stiff and you can move and attack more freely," she stated before stepping back to look at all three of them. "By the time we're done here, you will have improved yourselves and hopefully, corrected your flaws," Vados said before turning around for the steps. "That will be it for training today. You can now go and rest," Vados said as she started to walk away. Caulifla went over to the field and looked at her watch she left in her bag, seeing that more time had passed than she thought. "Vegito, we need to leave to go take care of Vegito Jr. in the afternoon," Caulifla said.

She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Alright then. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Vegito said. They disappeared in the blink of an eye as Vegito used instant transmission. In mere moments, they were back home in the living room, where Koshou, Yamine and Vegito Jr. were all gathered. Yamine jumped up and ran over to Caulifla with a wide smile on her face. "Sis! He's trying to walk around by himself!" Yamine said excitedly. Vegito Jr. stood up and attempted to walk over to Yamine and Caulifla. Yamine tried to help him from stumbling but he fell and hit her hand, luckily not hitting the floor. "Hehehe! He doesn't seem to want your help, Yamine," Caulifla said with a smile. Caulifla had an idea. She sat down on the floor, her arms outstretched. "You can do it, Vegi Jr.! Come to mama! Right here! That's it. You can do it!" Caulifla said while waving her hand to motion him toward her. He slowly took one step after another before falling down. He stood up and fell down again, the process repeating over and over until Vegito Jr. finally reached Caulifla and plopped down in her lap.

"He's so cute!" Yamine said as she hugged Caulifla and Vegito Jr. "Oh, Sis! Look at this! I have a picture of Kale and Cerise," Yamine said, handing the photo over to Caulifla. She looked and saw Kale smiling while holding a sleeping Cerise in a white blanket. "She looks adorable," Caulifla remarked. "She looks so cute with Cerise! I think I'm going to go. I want to play with Cerise," Yamine said running outside and jetting off to Kale's place. "Nothing will slow down Yamine, will it?" Caulifla wondered out loud as she looked at the clear blue sky. Koshou grabbed Caulifla by the shoulder lightly and hugged her. "I'm heading home for the day, sweety. I'll see you soon!" Koshou said as she left the house to make her way home. Caulifla couldn't help but smile. Just then, an idea came to her and Caulifla went back inside, where Vegito and Vegito Jr. were in the living room together. "Hey, Vegi," Caulifla said. "Hmm? What's up?" he asked. "I just had an idea. I think I know how we can train at home and take care of Vegito Jr. at the same time," she said. Vegito picked his son up and walked over to Caulifla. She took a deep breathe and let her suppressed power be released. She then started to focus her energy and forced her energy into her body, holding her energy inside her body and not letting it leak out.

She looked down at her fists, opening and closing it a few times before relaxing. She then looked over at Vegito with a light smile. "Vados told us how important it was not to let our energy leak out of our bodies, so what better time to do it when we're not with her than here?" Caulifla remarked. She walked over to the wooden table in the middle of the room and touched it lightly. Suddenly the table collapsed and shattered into small pieces. Caulifla was taken aback, her face turning red. "Oops… that was an accident," Caulifla said with a nervous laugh, looking completely embarrassed. "I think it's a good idea but we need to make sure to be more careful around our son. We don't want to have him… well, you get the idea," Vegito said while glancing over at the table. She looked at him with a slight glare. "I'm not that dumb, Vegito. I know I have to be careful," Caulifla said. She walked over to him and slowly grabbed Vegito Jr. from him. She smiled and grabbed his hand "Oh Vegito Jr.! Who's the strongest Saiyan here?" she asked with a smile. Vegito Jr. touched her nose and started laughing. "That's right! Mommy is the strongest Saiyan!" Caulifla cooed as he continued to laugh.

Vegito looked over at them. "Don't listen to her, your daddy is the strongest Saiyan," Vegito said with a smirk. She hugged Vegito Jr., eliciting more giggles from him. "Oh, don't listen to daddy! I'm the strongest one here!" Caulifla cooed. "You're close, but you're the second strongest Saiyan," Vegito said with an even more cocky smirk. She gave Vegito a look. "I think our son knows who's the strongest, so I'll let him decide," Caulifla said as she looked at Vegito Jr. He looked around and he touched her nose again, causing Caulifla to smile. "See! He's a smart boy, aren't you?" Caulifla cooed. "You're the one holding him, so of course he'd choose you," Vegito complained. Caulifla couldn't help but laugh. "It doesn't matter," Caulifla said, giving Vegito Jr. a hug before gently setting him down on the floor.

Caulifla turned around as Vegito unleashed his suppressed power before focusing on forcing his energy back into his body. He inhaled as the power went back in and exhaled as he controlled it, with no energy leaking out. He opened his eyes and looked around. He went over to a chair and gently sat down in it, successfully making sure it didn't break into pieces. "Phew. I think I'm starting to get the hang of controlling this," Vegito said while wiping his forehead. "Hey, Vegito," Caulifla said. "What is it Cali?" he replied. "Keep an eye on our son for a minute. I'm going to get something from our room," she said as she headed up the stairs. "Alright, no problem," Vegito replied back. He stood up and moved to the sofa and sat down. Vegito Jr. followed him, trying to climb up un his own. Vegito chuckled and tried to help him get up, but Vegito Jr. headbutted his hand, causing Vegito to take his hand back. "You're stubborn like your mother, that's for sure," Vegito said quietly. He tried climbing up again but fell. Vegito went down to the floor and caught him, put his son next to him when he saw Caulifla standing there, trying to hide a smile after seeing Vegito dive to the floor to catch their son. Vegito averted his gaze from her, trying to remain calm. "What? Is something funny?" he asked, trying to play it cool. Caulifla giggled, knowing Vegito was flustered.

She walked over and sat down next to him. "Vegito, I wanted to go visit Kale and Cerise. I thought that would be fun," Caulifla said. He thought about it for a minute before nodding his head. "Sure. I don't see why not," he replied. Caulifla noticed Vegito Jr staring at them curiously. She smiled and tried to poke his cheek, but he went to smash her hand, though Caulifla pulled it back quickly and still poked his cheek, chuckling to herself. "If we're going together, then make sure you're ready to go," Caulifla said looking at Vegito. "But first, we need to get you into a bath mister," Caulifla said to Vegito Jr., poking at his cheek. He tried to hit her hand but she pulled it away before he could touch it. "That settles it. He is rebellious like you," Vegito said. "That's a good thing then. He won't let others push him around," Caulifla said as she took him from Vegito's arms. "I'll get him bathed, Vegito, so you can train go ahead and do some training outside," Caulifla said, knowing he'd get bored otherwise. "You don't have to tell me twice," Vegito said with a grin as he headed for the backyard.

She sighed and took Vegito Jr. up to the bathroom, turning on the faucet until the water was just right. She rolled up the bottom of her gi up to her knees and took his clothes off. She then sat him down in the tub and put her feet in the warm water. Caulifla got some soap out and started to wash his hair. "You need to be clean when you meet Kale and Cerise," Caulifla cooed as she washed his hair. Caulifla could hear Vegito training outside. She briefly looked up and saw through the bathroom window that he was throwing ki blasts in different directions before rushing at them, deflecting them away or cutting them in half. Caulifla couldn't help but smile and looked down at her son. **"** _ **If anything, you'll be a great fighter like your father someday,"**_ she thought to herself with a smile, looking at her smiling son.

 **One hour later  
**  
Caulifla finished giving Vegito Jr. his bath. She put him on the bed and put him into a new outfit they had bought him. "Perfect. Now I need something for me. Ahh, that's it," Caulifla said as she found the dark jeans and a black tank top, replacing her Gi with the more laid-back outfit. She went downstairs and saw Vegito was waiting for her, tapping his foot impatiently. "Sorry for the wait Vegito, but we're ready to go," Caulifla said. "It's fine. Don't worry about it," he said nonchalantly, moving from the living room corner to stand next to her. She grabbed his hand and started to try and find Kale's energy, before finally getting a lock on it. "Found her! Let's go!" She said excitedly, as, in an instant, Vegito, Caulifla and Vegito Jr. vanished only to reappear in Kale's living room. __Kale was surprised, as she had just been sitting in a chair, holding Cerise. "Hey, Kale! What's up?" Caulifla said. "Hi, Sis. I didn't expect you to show up. I'm sorry about that," Kale said while holding Cerise's little hand. She put Cerise on the floor and Caulifla followed suit with Vegito Jr., putting him next to Cerise. Cerise looked at Vegito Jr. curiously, not sure how to react. Caulifla bent down next to Vegito Jr. "Say hello to Cerise," Caulifla cooed grabbing his small hand and waving it at Cerise. She saw how cute Cerise was. "Kale, she is so adorable," Caulifla said softly.

Kale bent down and picked Vegito Jr. up from the floor to hold him. "So, how has Vados's training gone so far?" Kale asked. Caulifla plopped down and the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. "It's intense. She always seems to get angry when we aren't following her instructions properly, even though today was just the second day we've spent with her," Caulifla remarked. "So how are you even able to take care of your son and train with Vados too?" Kale asked, genuinely curious. "Oh, I thought I told you that my mom is taking care of him in the morning when we train with Vados before we come back to Sadala in the afternoon," Caulifla replied. "You're right, I forgot. I remember you mentioning that before. I'm sorry Sis," Kale said. "Nah, it's fine," she replied. "Now that I think about it, my mom would probably love to spend time with Cerise, so maybe she can help take care of her like your mom is with him," Kale said as she looked at Vegito Jr., whom she was still holding in her arms.

Caulifla went over and picked Cerise up, moving her next to her on the floor. Cerise crawled closer and started to play with Caulifla's hair before giving it a tug. "Ow!" Kale couldn't help but laugh. "That's funny," Kale said, before turning her attention back to Vegito Jr. "Sis, it seems like his hairstyle is a mix of yours and Vegito's. That's a little funny," Kale remarked. Caulifla looked over at Vegito Jr. "Nah. His hair looks more like Vegito's," she remarked. Caulifla looked back at Kale. "So, I'm assuming you're going to start training with us next week," Caulifla remarked. "Actually, I'm going to start training with you guys in two weeks. I think my body still needs to rest a little more," Kale said, seeming slightly nervous. Caulifla picked up on it and went to stand next to her. "You're going to be fine, Kale. Remember that Cabba is going to be there to help you out," Caulifla reassured her. "You're right Sis… but I just can't help feeling nervous," Kale replied. "Look, at first, Vados is a bit harsh. However, the longer we trained the more willing she was to give us some tips to help us improve," Caulifla said reassuringly.

Just then a big boom shook the house, as both Kale and Caulifla tried to stay balanced, barely doing so. "What the hell is going on Vegito?!" Caulifla shouted. "It looks like he's fighting with Cabba outside," Kale said. "What? I thought he was with Vados," Caulifla remarked, finally sensing Cabba's energy. "No, he's not. But I can tell it's a good fight out there. He's probably going all out to beat Vegito," Kale said with a slight blush. Caulifla sighed in relief. She looked down and saw Cerise sleeping in her arms, and Vegito Jr. resting in Kale's lap. "Kale, where's Cerise's room?" She asked. "Her room is straight down the hall," Kale said pointing behind Caulifla to the door at the opposite end of the corridor. Caulifla walked to the door and opened it to enter the room. The walls were coated with white paint, with the crib over in the near corner to her right. Caulifla bent over and gently laid Cerise down. _"I'm surprised neither of them woke up from that shockwave,"_ Caulifla thought as she closed the door shut and went back to the living room, where Vegito Jr. was still sleeping in Kale's lap. Kale got up with Vegito Jr. in her arms and gave him back to Caulifla as she cradled him. "It's a good thing he slept through that. He usually doesn't go back to sleep easily," Caulifla said. "Hey Sis, should we see what's going on with the fight?" Kale asked. "Yeah, I'm interested," she replied. Suddenly an explosion rocked the house, with the source coming from the backyard. They both quickly hustled to the back door and opened it up. When they looked out, they saw a small crater had formed in the middle of the back lawn with dust spread in the air. Once the dust had cleared, they could see Vegito helping Cabba up from this back and onto his feet. "It looks like Vegito won," Caulifla remarked.

Down in the crater, Cabba finally got to his feet, his legs a little shaky. "Talk about a workout. I need to train more if I want to be as strong as you are, Vegito," Cabba said. Vegito gave him a soft punch to the shoulder, causing Cabba to wince slightly. "If you want to reach that goal, then you have to do more than your best when we're training with Vados," Vegito said. They both looked up and saw Kale and Caulifla standing there, with Vegito Jr. in Caulifla's arms. Behind them, the sky was starting to turn a light crimson as Vegito walked up to meet Caulifla. "It's starting to get late. It might be good to leave right now," Vegito said. She nodded in agreement before looking back at Kale. "Kale, I can't wait to train with you again. You'll be just fine," Caulifla said with excitement. Kale smiled. "Same here. I can't wait," Kale said confidently. With that, Vegito bolted for their home and touched down in the front yard. Caulifla waited with Kale and Cabba until she could sense Vegito's energy had reached their house. "Got him. See you guys later!" Caulifla said with a wave before using instant transmission. In mere moments, she was standing next to Vegito.

"Well, I'm going to go grab a snack," Vegito said as he made his way to open the front door. "Hey, Vegito!" Caulifla said, causing him to look back. "What is it?" he asked. "I know you had a sparring match with Cabba, but how about you go a round with yours truly?" Caulifla said with a cocky grin. "Ahh, so you want me to beat you again? Alright, I'm game. Let's do it," Vegito replied, cracking his knuckles. "Good. But first, I'm going to put him on his bed and get my Gi," Caulifla said as she went inside and laid Vegito Jr. down in his crib, kissing him on the cheek before turning off the lights as she gently closed the door. A few minutes later, she made her way down the stairs in her Gi, seeing Vegito impatiently waiting for her. "You remember the place where we fought about a month ago, right?" Caulifla asked. "Of course," Vegito said with a smirk. "Alright wise guy, let's get over there so I can knock that smirk off your face," she said with a sly grin as they both took off for the nearby clearing.

They both landed at opposite ends of the clearing, still battle worn from their last bout. " I don't want you holding back, so go Super Saiyan God from the start," Vegito said as he went Super Saiyan, barely contain his excitement. "She smiled at him before her expression turned serious, as she started to charge up her power, red flames starting to flicker about her, her eyes and her changing from red to black to red again. "HYYAAAHHHHHHH!" She let out a powerful scream, as she transformed into Super Saiyan God. "Alright Vegito, let's do this," Caulifla said with excitement in her voice. Vegito saw the red aura moving around her like flames, her red eyes surrounding their black pupils and her hair colored deep red. "I still can't get over the sensation of your aura. It's intense," Vegito said, feeling her energy bear down on him with force. He walked over to her and stuck his hand into the flame-like aura. "Being up close like this, you can really tell this isn't any normal energy," Vegito stated. She looked at him with a smirk. "Then you can see why I really love this form," Caulifla said, looking at his hand before directing her gaze up to him. "Though I was thinking, is there something even stronger than Super Saiyan God we don't know about yet?" Caulifla asked. "Vados told me that Super Saiyan God mirrors our base form, but it uses god ki. I have wondered if there's a way we could combine that form with Super Saiyan somehow," Vegito stated as he jumped back and got into a fighting pose. She readied herself as well. "Well, pondering won't get us anywhere. I'm just focusing on beating you up," Caulifla said with a cocky smile, with Vegito chuckling to himself. _**"Man, I can still remember her trying to beat me awake every morning way back then. She hasn't changed much in that regard,"**_ Vegito thought to himself as they both charged in and a bright flash surrounded the area.

 **Six weeks later**  
 **Champa's Home Planet (Year 778)**

It was four against one, with Caulifla, Kale, Cabba and Vegito all trying to land a hit on Vados. Kale broke away and rushed towards Vados. She flash-vanished and got behind her, launching multiple ki blasts, which Vados dodged effortlessly. Caulifla used instant transmission to get in front of Vados, ready to fire her attack. "Take this! FINAL FLASSSHH!" Caulifla screamed, launching the blast at point-blank range. Surprisingly, Vados was easily able to dodge her Final Flash. Vegito tried to land a kick on her but missed. "Stop dodging us and fight back!" Vegito said as his frustration began to boil over. Vados laughed as Vegito desperately tried to land a blow. "If you insist," Vados replied. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed his arm and launched him into the lake. Kale saw what happened and looked at Caulifla. "Sis, let's work together to get her," Kale said as she started throwing more energy blasts. Vados deflected them effortlessly. Caulifla went in for a right hook but Vados immediately turned around and stop her fist by only using her fingernail.

Caulifla was steaming as she fired energy blasts endlessly, to no avail. "FIGHT BACK DAMMIT!" Caulifla screamed. She went for a kick but Vados easily moved around it and grabbed her leg. She proceeded to throw her into before quickly blocking Kale's punch and sending her to the ground. "Big Cannon Flash!" Cabba screamed, launching it from a few feet away. She disappeared as Cabba looked around for her when she ended up behind him, karate chopping his neck, knocking Cabba out as he fell to the ground. Caulifla appeared from the lake and was standing by kale when Vados grabbed Kale by the arm and crashed her against Caulifla, knocking them both out. She then appeared in front of Vegito who went for a kick. She dodged that too. She touched her finger to his forehead and knocked him out cold as he crashed to the ground.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Caulifla's vision was blurry, as her eyes started to open. "Ow! What the hell happened?" She wondered aloud when she noticed the rest of them over in the garden, and she walked over to meet them. "Glad you're finally up," Vegito remarked. "Yeah, me too. Though I'm ready to eat. I'll make us something if Vados can provide some cooking utensils and some food to cook with," Caulifla stated. "Here you go," Vados said, giving Caulifla everything she needed, as she went to work on a meal for the five of them. A few minutes later, the food was ready, and they began to dig in. "Oh my, Caulifla. What you're cooking is much better than the last time you made a dish," Vados exclaimed as she took another bite of her meal before all of their eyes turned to them. "You all are probably wondering how I have been able to dodge all your attacks this whole time," Vados said. "Yes," they all replied in unison, genuinely curious. "I don't think before attacking. I let my body react on its own. Hence I am not slowed down in the slightest in having to let the signals travel through my body to have it move. If you can learn how to master having your body move on its own without thinking, then any challenge you face, however daunting, will be manageable," Vados stated "How exactly are we supposed to do that then? Some special training?" Vegito asked. She looked at him. "It takes time, and it's not easy to achieve. Not even Lord Champa has mastered it," she replied. "Though I'm going to tell you something important. Lord Beerus, Champa's brother, was able to learn a variant of the technique where could do most of what I just described in moving without thinking, but even he hasn't mastered that yet," Vados said.

"However, what Lord Beerus has been able to do using his technique has made him one of the stronger Gods of Destruction," Vados said. She looks down "Wow. That's interesting," Caulifla stated, amazed at what Vados had said. "It sounds interesting, but it definitely will take some time," Vegito remarked. She finished her meal and stood up, looking down at the four of them. "Right now I wouldn't be worried about that. First, you need to learn how to properly control your ki, especially if you want to tap into God ki," Vados remarked. Caulifla finished eating, standing up to stretch while looking at Vados. "Alright then. Let's get back to training," Caulifla said as she finished stretching.

Suddenly, a blast went off not too far off. Champa was awake, and he was walking towards them. "What are you Saiyans doing here? This is my world!" Champa shouted angrily. Vados appeared right in front of him with a plate of food. "This is for you, my lord," Vados stated. Champa sniffed it before taking a bite. His eyes lit up, and he was grinning from ear to ear with joy. "This is delicious!" Champa screamed joyously as he piled it all down. "I want more of this right now!" Champa demanded. "If you want more, I wasn't the one to make it. Caulifla was the chef behind the delicious meal you just tasted," Vados said.

Champa looked over at Caulifla with a surprised look, then looking back at Vados as his surprise turned to annoyance. "Are you taking me for an ignorant fool! No mortal could make this fine meal, especially a Saiyan!" Champa said, pointing his finger at Caulifla. Caulifla flipped him off. "Shut up, fat ass! We're here because we're training with Vados and you just happened to wake up! The next time I'm asked to make something I'm not going to do it! So then you'll have no more delicious food! How's that?!" Caulifla screamed. He looked at her, as he pondered what to do until he gave in with a sigh. "Fine. You all can train here, but I expect that Caulifla will make more food for me," Champa said. "Fine. I'll make some food for you if that makes you happy," Caulifla said, clearly annoyed. She quickly cooked up some extra food for Champa, who grabbed the plates and hustled right back to his palace to dig in. "If I'm not mistaken, with how far and how fast he ran, he must have burned off two days worth of calories even if he eats those plates of food," Vados said, somewhat surprised. 

Caulifla walked over and stood by Vegito's side, seeing the sun start to dip ever so slightly. "It's already getting pretty late in the afternoon Vegito. Let's get going now, and we'll do more training tonight when Vegito Jr. is asleep," Caulifla said. Vegito nodded in agreement as she grabbed his hand before Vegito used instant transmission to take them back to Sadala. After watching them disappear, Kale looked over to Vados. "Can w-" Kale was cut off by Vados before she could finish. "Yes, I can take you both home. Just grab my shoulder and don't let go," Vados said. They both nodded as they grabbed hold of Vados and a little while later, they were back on Sadala. "I'll see the both of you tomorrow," Vados said as she disappeared in a flash of swirling light. As soon as she was out of sight, they went inside to find Cerise with Yamine. "Thanks for looking after her for us Yamine," Kale said while taking Cerise into her arms. Yamine smiled before heading out the door and flying off into the distance to get home. 

**Universe Seven  
Earth**

Vegeta had gotten back from his training binge desperate for answers on how to surpass Kakarot, who now possessed the powers of a Super Saiyan God **.** _ **"There has to be a way to surpass him. But how?"**_ He pondered to himself as he continued looking around Capsule Corp. for Bulma, who wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where is she? She's not even in her lab," Vegeta wondered aloud as he ventured back outdoors. He was cutting through the backyard of Capsule Corp. when he saw Whis talking with Bulma. Vegeta's jaw dropped. "What's Whis doing here? Does that mean Lord Beerus is here to finish us off?!" He said aloud. He briskly walked over to them when Bulma looked around Whis and spotted Vegeta. "Welcome back, Vegeta. Took you long enough to come home," Bulma remarked as Vegeta ignored her and stared straight at Whis. "What are you doing here? Is Lord Beerus here?" Vegeta asked, clenching his fist tightly. Whis gave a little chuckle. "What am I doing here? I'm just here for the delicious delicacies that Bulma has revealed to me. All of these foods have been so wonderful that I keep coming back for more," Whis said in reply. "Wait, what?!" Vegeta exclaimed as Whis started to walk with Bulma before Vegeta cut them off. "Vegeta what's the big idea here?! C'mon relax right now!" Bulma shouted but she was ignored. "If Beerus is here, I want to fight him and give him a proper challenge," Vegeta declared. Whis shook his head. "Even if he was here, you're not even close to the level needed to fight against him. Heck, you're can't even tap into God energy or Transform into a Super Saiyan God. Even then, Goku was no match for Lord Beerus," Whis said.

Vegeta went down on a knee and bent his head down. "Then I beg of you, please train me," Vegeta pleaded with him. Bulma was stunned, having never seen Vegeta do something like this before. "And what would be a good enough reason for me to train you?" Whis asked. Vegeta looked up but still stayed down on one knee. "I can take you to get filet mignon, shrimp, octopus, even sushi or any desserts you could want and never even dreamed of if you agree to train me," Vegeta replied. Whis walked over to the base of a tree nearby, which laid out were wrapped boxes of foods he would tale with him. "I've already eaten most of the foods you've named, unfortunately," Whis said. "Then I have one more food you've never tried! Bulma's guilty pleasure!" Vegeta said as he rushed inside, with thuds and bangs being heard inside while Bulma thought over what he meant. "No, he wouldn't!" she gasped as the realization dawned on her.

He came dashing back out of Capsule Corp. with a boxed cup in his hands "Then let me present to you the most delicious food you will taste… instant ramen!" Vegeta said. He set up the stove nearby with a kettle full of hot water, letting it boil before pouring it into the cup and putting a heating pad over it for three minutes. Three minutes later, the timer on the stove rang, and he gave it to Whis. "Well this is interesting," he remarked, as he started to slurp up some of the noodles. He swallowed his first bite when his eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness, I love this! I don't know why you hid this from me Bulma" Whis screamed in excitement. _"_ _ **What did you do Vegeta?!"**_ Bulma thought to herself. "Alright Vegeta, you can come with me. I will train you for bringing me this meal," Whis said. Vegeta grinned and chuckled a bit. He grabbed Whis by the shoulder as they took off for Beerus's world, as Vegeta smiled in triumph, his fist clenched. "Finally, I'm going to surpass you Kakarot!"

 **Universe Six  
Two Weeks Later  
Champa's Home Planet**

A couple of months had passed since Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, and Vegito began training under Vados, as the four of them had been steadily improving every day. Caulifla and Vegito were sparring in the sky above, as Vados popped a chair out of her staff and sat down to watch. She could see their movements had sharpened, as Caulifla went for a sweep kick him, but Vegito blocked it with his forearm. The enormous force of the kick caused massive waves to form in the lake below. Vegito went on the offensive, grabbing her arm and hurling her to the ground, using instant transmission to get close as he threw a right hook, but Caulifla saw it coming and blocked it easily. They both smirked at the other, enjoying the thrill before Vegito kicked her up into the air and stopped her from flying higher by grabbing her leg and throwing her into the water below. Vegito spared no time in trying to get ahead, charging after her before pulling up before the surface, firing two ki blasts into the lake. "She slipped away," Vegito said aloud, looking around the area as he drifted closer to the water's surface. Out of nowhere, Caulifla launched out of the water, grabbing his leg on the way up and spun around before hurling him into the water.

She started to charge her attack "Kamehamehaaa!" Caulifla screamed. The Kamehameha hit the lake, with the water gushing into the air, surrounding her in a circle. She keyed in on him, swinging her arm around to block his kick. Vegito gave her a smile. "You're really trying to beat me again. I can tell from your attacks and movements," Vegito remarked. She smirked. "It took you this long to catch on? Since when do I not try to win?" Caulifla asked sarcastically. "While you may hold the edge for now since you have Super Saiyan God, when I reach that level, I'll be the one winning in a fight," Vegito said through gritted teeth as each was trying to gain the upper hand, with Caulifla not letting her block on Vegito's kick go and him continuing to try to break her block.

" _ **They're getting better and better at controlling God ki. I am impressed,"**_ Vados thought as she took in their fight. She turned around as Kale and Cabba were going all out as well. **"** _ **The same applies to Kale and Cabba. I wonder if they might be ready for that special place...**_ **"** Vados pondered. She then waved her staff as a sushi plate came out of her staff. "Eating Caulifla's dishes while watching them fight makes it so much more enjoyable," Vados said as she took her first bite of the meal.

Kale and Cabba were exchanging blows left and right, dodging and reengaging at every moment. They were evenly matched. Cabba managed to dodge her kick before nailing her in the stomach. She recoiled before raising her hand as a green energy charged up in her hand. "Eraser Cannon!" The blast hurtled towards him. Thinking quickly the energy he kicked the blast upward and off of the planet. Before he could react she used instant transmission get behind him, as she kicked him. The kick went landed on his stomach, but he reacted quickly enough to grab it without taking damage. Cabba spun around to create momentum as he hurled her towards Vados.

Vados had finished her food when she could see Kale heading towards her. She swiftly moved away from the area when Kale crashed where Vados had been watching. "Not bad, Cabba. You're definitely fighting better now compared to the other day," Kale said. He smiled briefly before lunging in at her, as he prepared to attack. "Take this! Final Cannon fl- GWAHH!" Cabba stopped dead in his tracks, as Kale's kick knocked the wind out of him, as she raised her left hand. "HAAAAAAAA!" Kale screamed, throwing a massive energy blast at him from point-blank range. Cabba struggled to stop it as it forced him backward. He slowly started to get a grip on the blast as he pushed himself away from it and kicked toward the lake, where the water shot up from the explosion. "Alright, that's enough!" Vados shouted as all four of them stopped dead in their tracks. "There's no need to go overboard and one of you ending up dead. That will be it for today," Vados stated calmly.

They all relaxed as they came down to gather around Vados. "You've all gotten much better at controlling God Ki. If you all continue training like this and progressing, I may be able to give you a way to master your control much faster." Vados said with a smile. Caulifla's eyes widened when she heard this. "For real?" she asked as her excitement reached its peak. "Yes, for real," Vados replied. I will see you all tomorrow. She turned around and headed for the steps as the other grabbed onto Vegito, who used instant transmission to take them back to Sadala. _**"I didn't think they could control God ki this well and so soon. I guess I was wrong,"**_ Vados thought as she stopped and grinned at the sky, looking in the direction of Sadala.

 **Three Months Later  
Champa's Home Planet **

Vegito rushed at Caulifla as she swung and was unable to connect, as his fist went straight into her stomach. She coughed before dodging his sweep kick and uppercut him. She then went for a combo kick to his stomach before landing a left hook to his jaw. Vegito spat up blood, with some trickling from the corner of his mouth. She tried to get another kick on him, but he moved out of the way while holding his hand near her stomach as a ki ball formed and he slammed it into her. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, she had barely been able to block it. Caulifla didn't have time to react when Vegito appeared right in front of her and landed a devastating punch as she coughed up some blood. At the moment, Caulifla's ki started to leak out of her body as she was trying to recover from the last punch. _ **"I gotta calm down! I can't continue letting my ki leak out,"**_ Caulifla thought as she finally got her Ki under control and plugged the leak. She spat some blood from her mouth as Vegito motioned for her to attack. Caulifla smirked as she flew at him and their fists collided. At that moment, Vegito and Caulifla could see a blue energy warp around them briefly before it completely vanished. They immediately stopped fighting as they both were trying to catch their breath.

"What… what was that?" Caulifla said as she inspected her hands for some clue. She then turned to Vegito. "I'm not sure. But if I were to guess, it could be god ki," Vegito quipped. Vados looked at the two of them with intrigue. "Hmm. How interesting..." Vados remarked softly. "Can you all come down here for a moment?" She said as she stood up from her seat and looked at them as they all suddenly stopped and came down around her to listen to what she was about to say. "Five months. That's how long you've trained under me. I think I can show you how to master your abilities much faster as I mentioned before," Vados stated. Caulifla raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" she asked. "I can take you to a place where you can master you're training with god ki faster than you could here. How's that?" Vados said with a smile. "So are Vegito and Caulifla going to go to this place first?" Kale asked. Vados turned around to face Kale. "No Kale. You all will be able to go and train there. It would probably take only a day," Vados said. "Prepare yourselves for tomorrow. Also, bring lots of food just in case you were to get hungry," Vados said as they all nodded. Kale and Cabba turned to Caulifla. "I think we need to go home. I'll need to ask my mother to take care of Cerise all day," Kale said. "Now that you mention it, I probably need to do the same thing," Caulifla said with a slight smile. "Are you ready Vegito?" Caulifla asked. He nodded silently. Kale and Cabba grabbed onto Caulifla. Once they had a grip, she grabbed onto Vegito, who used instant transmission and took them back to Sadala. 

**Planet Sadala (Year 778)**

"Mom, can you please watch Vegito Jr. for just one day? Just this once?" Caulifla asked, almost begging with Koshou. Koshou just smiled. "Alright, I can do that," Koshou said. "Besides, I love spending time with him. Sweet little thing." Caulifla went up to Koshou and gave her a big hug. "Thanks mom." Caulifla backed off as Koshou smiled. "See you tomorrow," she said as she went to the front door and exited the house and closed the door before setting off for home. Caulifla sighed as she plopped down on the couch for a moment before her stomach growled. "Now I have to make food for tomorrow. I need just a moment to relax," Caulifla remarked before getting up and going over to the kitchen. Vegito silently left the room to go check on Vegito Jr. He was fast asleep in his crib, as Vegito smiled before shutting the door to his room. He made his way to the kitchen and saw several meals piled up that Caulifla cooked. He tried to grab some fruit when Caulifla jabbed her left hand into his side, as Vegito backed away. "Sorry about that Vegito, but this food is for tomorrow, remember? If you want something I can make a dish for both of us in a little bit," Caulifla said. Vegito just grinned as he pinched her cheek. "Alright, sweetcheeks," Vegito said with sly grin. She looked at Vegito as if he had just murdered someone. "Sweetcheeks!? What the hell does that even mean!?" Caulifla shouted at him. "What? You don't like me calling you that? I think it suits you," Vegito said. She looked away from him, her face crimson red "If you call me that in front of anyone else, I will beat you to a pulp. Got it?" Caulifla said as she tried to focus on not burning the chopped meat. "Okay... sweetcheeks," Vegito said with a chuckle as he went to plop himself on the couch.

He laid down and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he drifted off and fell asleep. Sometime later, he felt somebody shaking him, but he shrugged it off. "Wake up!" Caulifla screamed as she punched him in the stomach. He sat up immediately and looked at Caulifla, who cut him off. "I got some food ready," she said. Vegito saw the dishes on the table behind her, he nodded and went over to grab the grub and started mowing it down. "This is good, Cali. Thank you," Vegito said. Caulifla smiled with a slight blush appearing, a light red. "Do you want more?" she asked. "Nah, I'm fine. You go ahead and eat the rest of this sweetcheeks," he replied, causing Caulifla's face to blush crimson before she sat down. "I swear if you keep calling me that Vegi, I may have to punch you," Caulifla said with a cocky smile. When they both had their fill, they went upstairs for the night and dozed off, ready for the day ahead.

 **The Next Day  
Champa's Home Planet **

They all arrived on Champa's world as they looked at Vados, waiting to see what she would do. "I hope you're ready. Here we go!" Vados's staff glowed as she twirled it and directed it at the four of them, who were pulled toward the staff before they disappeared into it. The staff floated in the air as it glowed, as Champa walked up to Vados having seen everything. "So, you sent them to The Godly-Warped Dimension? You really surprised me with that," Champa said. She turned to look at him. "They have made more progress than I would have thought. Going to the dimension will only accelerate their training," Vados quipped. Champa shrugged before turning back to Vados. "So when are we going to start looking for the Super Dragon Balls?" Champa asked. "I want to get my wish." "I'd say we wait three more months, just so we know Beerus is resting," Vados replied. He pondered for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Fine. I can wait three more months. I know that Beerus doesn't even know about the Super Dragon Balls. As long as he doesn't catch us, we're fine," Champa said as he turned and made his way back to the palace. 

**The Godly-Warped Dimension**

All four of them were falling and screaming before Vegito and Caulifla crashed into each other. Caulifla tried to look around for Kale and Cabba, but couldn't move her body at all. "Vegito I can't move! It's... ugh... so hard," Caulifla said as she struggled to do anything. He tried to move his hand but couldn't. He could see Cabba and Kale out of the corner of his eye, seeing them struggle to move as well. "Hold on, I have an idea," Vegito said. He took a deep breath as he pulled his ki inside of him before it wasn't leaking any further. At that moment, his body relaxed, and he could move. "Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba! Remember what Vados has taught us with controlling our ki and keeping it in. Do that and you can move," Vegito said. They all focused on their ki and slowly pulled it back in when their bodies relaxed and they could all move. "Alright, we can move in here!" Caulifla exclaimed. They all felt the pressure of the place, almost mystifying, as Vegito directed his gaze at Caulifla. "Now what do you say that we begin round one?" Vegito asked. "Bring it on Vegito!" Caulifla said as she cracked her knuckles before getting into a stance. 

**Author's Notes**

Chapter 32- The Godly-Warped Dimension

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter of " Vegito the New warrior of universe six" if you like this chapter leave you review I would love to listen you opinion about this chapter. If you have any question for this chapter I'm going to answer it in the next chapter**

**Editor's Note**

Dear readers,

I know it's been a bit since the last chapter was posted. I had a hectic week and a half that kept pushing my edits on this chapter back a few days, but luckily, it's done now. I'll be working on Caulifla The Prodigy's Chapter Four next before I begin working on Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six's Chapter 32.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to editing the future chapters ahead.

Sincerely,

The Editor

P.S. I will be taking a couple of questions for a very short Q&A that will be listed in the Editor's note of Chapter 32, but it will not be posted in Caulifla the Prodigy Chapter 4. If you have ideas for the story, direct those to the author, not me, since I just do edits, as I don't write up/create the story. It's their work and I just mostly edit.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Godly-Warped Dimension

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super

 **Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six**

**Universe Six**

 **The Godly-Warped Dimension**

Thunderous booms shook the dimension around them, as Caulifla and Vegito went all out with nothing to hold them back.

Caulifla went for a shot to his jaw, only to pull her arm back and go for a sweeping kick, which Vegito read correctly and blocked it.

They both smirked, enjoying the thrill of the battle before Vegito took that moment to deal a massive blow to her stomach, as he sent her sprawling away from the hit.

Caulifla quickly recovered and used instant transmission to get behind him and land a left hook to his forehead.

She wound up for a gut punch, letting out a yell as she went for it. Caulifla connected on Vegito, but he managed to block it easily before landing a vicious uppercut on her.

She quickly stopped her momentum and went for an uppercut of her own that Vegito cleanly blocked, as the force of the blow sent a ripple through the dimension.

They both smiled as they each charged towards each other, throwing their fists at the other. The result was both of their fists clashing against the other at the same time.

At that moment, a blue-colored aura enveloped them for a brief moment before subsiding, as they both retreated, trying to understand what happened.

"Vegito, you saw that blue aura, right? I'm not hallucinating, am I?" Caulifla asked, amazed at what had just happened.

"Yeah, I saw it, though there was something else there, too. It reminded me the pressure I've felt coming from you when you go into Super Saiyan God," Vegito stated.

Caulifla pondered for a moment before readying up for another spar, and a wolfish grin appeared on her face. Vegito took note and got into his stance.

"Well, no use standing around. Let's get going, and maybe we can witness more of this blue aura," Vegito remarked.

"Yeah. At this point, I'm wondering exactly how strong we'll get in here," Caulifla said.

"We'll be more powerful than before, that's for certain," Vegito replied.

They both stood still for a brief moment, as wisps of air moved around them before they both went at it, locking their hands as each tried to gain the upper hand. Both of them started grunting as they attempted to gain an edge over the other, as Caulifla began to push him back and gain some control. Vegito could tell Caulifla was going all out to beat him, as he concentrated his energy into a brief blow, knocking her away with that short boost. Vegito quickly grabbed her leg and spun her around a few times before launching her. Caulifla didn't go far, as she stopped her momentum before turning to face Vegito as she tried to catch her breath.

"Man, we've fought so many times but I always still get amped up at the chance to take you down in a fight," Caulifla said confidently.

Vegito closed his eyes as he reminisced about their many battles. "Yeah, the same- GAHH!"

Caulifla took advantage of Vegito dropping his guard by using instant transmission to land a sweep kick to his face and then grabbed his left arm, gripping it tightly.

"Gotcha! Now your mine!" Caulifla screamed as she went for another kick on him. Vegito got out of her grip, dodging her attack and delivering a massive blow to her stomach. 

From far off, Kale and Cabba watched as the two of them went at it, punch after punch landing and going full steam.

"Caulifla and Vegito are something else, that's for sure," Cabba muttered.

Kale quickly snapped out of her fixation with the battle a little ways away. "We need to keep going Cabba," Kale said.

He looked at her nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Though I still feel somewhat overwhelmed from feeling pressure of this dimension," Cabba remarked as he moved his hand through one of the wisps, feeling the pressure put on his palm as it passed through the wisp.

"Alright, Cabba. Ready or not, here I come!"

Kale rushed him and smashed her right fist into his jaw. She went for an uppercut, but Cabba flash vanished and kicked her to the side as he went upward, raising his hands together as he gathered energy for an attack.

"GARLICK CANNON!" Cabba launched the blast as it hurtled towards her at a rapid pace. She was prepared and deflected the energy blast away from her and towards Vegito and Caulifla.

Caulifla stopped in her tracks when she saw the blast, letting out a mighty shout as she deflected it further away.

"Kale you almost hit me!" Caulifla screamed as she blocked an uppercut from Vegito.

"I'm sorry sis!" Kale shouted, trying to shake off the close call.

A few moments later, she refocused and charged up her attack, concentrating more and more energy into it.

"Eraser Cannon!"

Cabba barely managed to get back on guard as he fired a Garlick Cannon to buffer himself from the blast briefly. Kale continued to put more energy into her attack but Cabba regained his composure and kicked further into the abyss around them.

Cabba went on the offensive, launching a barrage of punches as Kale started dodging them when Cabba wound up for a big shot and landed it straight to her mouth, sending Kale spiraling back. Once she managed to stop her momentum from going backward, she spat up blood. Cabba didn't think he had done that much with his punch and quickly rushed to her.

"Kale, are you okay? I'm sorry about that!" Cabba asked as he fretted over what had happened.

"I'm okay Cabba, you don't need to worry about me," Kale said as she removed blood from her mouth and smiled, putting Cabba at ease.

That ease was short-lived, as Kale rushed him and landed multiple successive blows before he could break away. He launched a barrage of ki blasts at her, which she moved around to avoid the barrage before flash vanishing and appearing behind Cabba.

"Omega Blaster!" Kale shouted as the blast made an immense explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Cabba was still standing, as he managed to barely block it, though his arms were slightly scratched from the attack, as he went back in and they picked up the pace again.

Farther off in the dimension, Vegito and Caulifla were evenly matched. Vegito started to charge in as Caulifla was prepared to block his move when, to her surprise, Vegito pulled up, as his stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry much?" Caulifla asked with a smirk.

"I guess you could say that," Vegito said with a chuckle.

"Me too. Let's stop for now and get some grub," Caulifla said.

"That's good and all, but where's the food?" Vegito asked.

She pointed above them, where a staff was floating, almost identical to Vados's.

" _Vados is more resourceful than I'd given her credit for,"_ Vegito thought as he just stared at the wand when he snapped out of his lull when Caulifla began shouting towards Cabba and Kale.

"Hey guys, we can keep fighting later! Vegito and I are ready to eat and if you don't get some food now you won't be getting any later!" Caulifla screamed as her voice echoed softly around them.

Kale and Cabba looked at each other before turning to Caulifla and Vegito.

"Alright, Sis! We'll be right there," Kale yelled out in return.

Caulifla nodded with a smile as she rose upward to the staff. As soon as she touched it, the food she had brought with them for the day poured out of it, as she tried catching it all, with Vegito grabbing all of the items that got past her, as Caulifla let out a sigh and descended to see Cabba and Kale with them now. Since there was no earth or ground around them, Caulifla handed out a few plates to Cabba and Kale as the four of them crossed their legs and balanced their plates on them as they began to dig in.

"Wow, Sis! I really love the food you made!" Kale said as she devoured a chicken breast.

As they all continued feasting on the food, Vegito finally got the nerve to ask what had been on his mind.

"Hey Cabba, Kale." Vegito said.

"What is it Vegito?" Cabba asked in reply.

"When the two of you fought earlier, did anything unusual happen?" Vegito asked.

"What do you mean?" Kale inquired.

"At one point while I was sparring with Caulifla in here when our fists collided simultaneously, a blue aura appeared for a brief moment. Did you guys experience anything like that?"

"Yes. Actually was the same thing for us. When our fists clashed together, a blue aura appeared," Kale remarked.

"So it wasn't just us," Caulifla wondered aloud as she looks over to Vegito before she went back to chowing down on more food.

"That's really interesting. I feel like Cabba and I got stronger after that aura appeared" Kale remarked, smiling excitedly from the progress they had made.

"The same goes for us, too," Caulifla said proudly as she looked at Vegito. "Maybe it's not just that, but how he always pushes my limits whenever I've fought against him." She remarked as she finished eating and laid her head down on Vegito's lap, staring up into his eyes.

"Please tell me your finished eating so we can fight again," Caulifla said, itching to keep on going. "Not yet, but I will be soon," Vegito replied as he stuffed more food down his gullet. 

**Some Time Later**  
 **The Godly-Warped Dimension**

Vegito and Caulifla were slightly scratched up, but neither was close to quitting. Caulifla wasn't sure for how long the two of them had been going at it, but she couldn't help but wonder about their son, as they broke away from each other, still on guard for the next clash.

"I can't help but wonder how our son is doing, Vegito. I don't know if he's asleep or if he got his food... I can't help but wonder," Caulifla said before she started to launch a ki barrage towards Vegito, as he deflected them all away.

"I couldn't tell you what's going on with him, Cali. There isn't a clock in here to guess if he's asleep or not. I don't know how long we've been training in here for, to be honest," Vegito said as he readied up again for his next move.

He charged in and started to go for a melee combo on her, pushing her back.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Vegito remarked as he went in for a punch which Caulifla managed to dodge.

"I'm not really worried Vegito. I know my mom is taking good care of him," she stated as she prepared to go another round.

They continued going at it for some time before a thunderous boom shook the surrounding area as they separated for a moment. "

You know we'll need to buy him new clothes. He's almost outgrown his current outfits," Caulifla said pointedly.

She went in for a punch as Vegito ducked and uppercut, only to hit her afterimage, as she started firing energy blasts from behind him, as he started dodging one after the other.

"Alright. We can go get them tomorrow… or whenever we get out of here," Vegito replied as he switched from dodging the blasts to knocking them away before firing a ki ball at her.

Caulifla easily blocked it, knocking it behind her and into the vast distance of the void.

"You know, this has kept slipping my mind, but I want to train Vegito Jr. when he's four or five years old. What do you think about that?" Caulifla asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Better to start him when he's younger. I'd say four is a good age to start," Vegito quipped, trying to draw up his next move.

" _Screw it. Let's go all in,"_ Vegito thought, moving his hands together and pulling back as he charged up his attack. "Final Ka Me Ha Me HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegito screamed as he launched the powerful blue beam surrounded by electric-like energy.

Caulifla smirked as she could see he was ready to go big.

" _Alright, Vegito! I'll play your game!"_ She thought as she raised her hands and split them slightly apart, as a blue ki sphere formed in front of her.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" A massive beam of energy launched from the blue sphere, hurtling towards Vegito's blast as the two ki blasts clashed and exploded upon impact, the resulting explosion sending wind gusts in all directions.

When the smoke cleared and the wind died down, she could sense he had moved away from where he fired his Final Kamehameha and instinctively turned around and blocked his punch, which surprised Vegito.

"Gotcha!" Caulifla exclaimed with a wolfish grin as she started to grip his fist tighter. He tried to push forward before relenting, with Caulifla letting him go as a look of excitement crossed Vegito's face.

"That's my Cali! From here on out, I'm not holding back!" He stated as he rushed in and their fists collided.

As the fight dragged on, Caulifla felt as if they had been forgotten.

"Hey, Vegito. How long are we going to stay here?" Caulifla asked, panting as she went for a right hook that Vegito moved away from with ease.

"I don't know," Vegito replied, panting as well, "but right now, I think I have a little something I just figured out."

"What do you mean by 'a little something'?" She asked, not understanding what Vegito was trying to say.

Vegito closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on his energy and containing it. Sparks of red started to flow around him, as Caulifla0 looked on in awe as Vegito continued to focus on his inner power, his hair going from red to black and back to red again, as he let out a mighty shout and a blinding light consumed the surrounding area.

Caulifla lowered her arm away from her eyes and gasped at what she saw: Vegito had reached Super Saiyan God. His aura moved like wildfire, yet somewhat calm and controlled. His red hair bristled slowly from side to side, his eyes turned red with black pupils, as he let out a sigh as he looked himself over, clenching his fist as he could feel the power rushing through him.

"Wow. This… this is incredible," Vegito said, looking down at his hands and seeing the red aura move around him.

Caulifla finally overcame her shock and rushed towards him; her eyes conveyed a sense of excitement she had never before exhibited.

"Vegito, you did it! You're a Super Saiyan God!" Caulifla screamed out as she circled around him to get a better look.

"Wow! You look great. Not only that, I can sense that your power has shot through the roof!" Caulifla exclaimed.

All of a sudden, he returned to his base form, which puzzled Caulifla.

Why did you drop back to your base? Caulifla asked.

"The power's amazing, but I can tell my stamina would have drained pretty quickly for it being my first time using it. Hopefully, when we're done here, we can reach a state that has more control," Vegito said with a smile.

"Then what are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's keep going!" Caulifla said as she rushed towards Vegito.

 **Planet Sadala**

Back on Sadala, the sun was peaking over the horizon as Celeron opened the door to Caulifla and Vegito's house and ventured inside. She walked through the hallway to the living room where Cerise and Vegito Jr. were fast asleep on the sofa, but not alone. Yamine and Carrie were curled up with them both snoring quietly, with Yamine putting an arm over Cerise and Carrie doing the same with Vegito Jr.

"Hmm. It seems those four all are still off training," Celeron said quietly so not to disturb the kids, settling down on the sofa with a snack in hand and turned on the tv.

 **Godly-Warped Dimension**

The four Saiyans were still fighting in pairs of two: Caulifla with Vegito and Cabba with Kale. As Caulifla and Vegito prepared for another sparring round, Caulifla started to feel concerned.

"Before we keep going, I wanted to ask if you think Vados forgot about us being in this dimension since we're still in here," Caulifla said.

Vegito shook his head. "I doubt that. If you didn't remember, she can't do much of anything if she doesn't have her staff with her. All things considered, I doubt we will be here much longer," Vegito stated.

"I hope you're right, though I wouldn't mind staying here a tad longer. Just training in here has raised my power to a whole other level than before," Caulifla said.

Vegito glanced around for a brief moment before finally drawing a connection.

"For me, this place seems eerily familiar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Vegito stated.

Caulifla raised her eyebrow, not knowing what Vegito was talking about before he clarified what he had said.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a special place on Earth where training for one day in the outside world is one year in the chamber," Vegito said.

"Huh. That sounds interesting," Caulifla remarked. She was about ready to lunge in when Vegito put his hand up and she froze.

"Hold on, Cali. I want to test something out here," Vegito said.

He closed his eyes as his Super Saiyan aura emerged, but he didn't transform, as he started to release more and more of his power.

" _Why does it look like he's trying to go Super Saiyan? He can't do that in here because his ki would leak out,"_ Caulifla thought as she tried to understand what he was doing.

Vegito let out a shout, as a blindingly bright light engulfed him. Caulifla covered her eyes, as the light was so bright she couldn't look. The light started to crack, and when it faded away, Caulifla opened her eyes and gasped in shock, her mouth agape. Vegito looked like a Super Saiyan, but his aura and hair were both blue to go along with matching blue eyes. Caulifla could also feel a tremendous pressure emanating from Vegito, as she finally shook off her shock and went over to him.

"How did you do that?! It's so cool and at the same time overwhelming. This looks like a Super Saiyan form, but it feels stronger than Super Saiyan God," Caulifla stated, awestruck by what she was seeing.

"I'd say so. I'm trying to come up with a name for this… I got it! Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan!" Vegito proudly said.

Caulifla thought the name over, but it didn't seem to fit. "No… That's way too long. I'd bite my tongue saying that. How about we call it... Super Saiyan Blue?" Caulifla suggested.

"Yeah that works," Vegito said with a shrug before Caulifla grabbed him by his gi and brought him closer to her.

"Now tell me how to reach that power," she demanded with a wolfish grin.

Even off in the distance, Kale and Cabba were able to see Vegito's transformation, as the shock hit them as well as they were rushing towards the two of them before stopping as Vegito got close to Caulifla's ear and said something they couldn't pick up. Caulifla digested the information before looking at him and nodded.

"That makes sense. I'll give it a shot then," Caulifla said.

Caulifla started to release more and more power, focusing her energy as she let out a shout and the same blinding light that engulfed Vegito now surrounded her, the light started to crack, as her legs and torso came into view, her arms uncovered before her head and hair were revealed. Her blue aura ignited, and her hair and eyes were also blue, as Cabba and Kale looked stun, as Vegito was impressed by what Caulifla had done. She looked herself over before laughing happily at her accomplishment.

"Yeah! This is INCREDIBLE!" Caulifla screamed as she flew around in loops with the blue aura flowing as she did so.

She finally noticed Kale and Cabba nearby and smiled at them.

"You two are really gonna want to try this! I'll tell you how!" Caulifla screamed with excitement as she did few flips. "What are you waiting for? Don't leave us hanging!" Cabba said with a laugh, as Caulifla explained how to reach Super Saiyan Blue.

 **Champa's Home Planet**

Vados strolled through the field back toward her staff, sitting down in the chair she had there already.

"It's already been one day of training for them," Vados said as she was about to pull them from the dimension but stopped.

"No. I'm going to give them six hours more. That should have given them plenty of time to train," Vados remarked as she turned her head to see Champa walking towards her while yawning.

He scratched his head before looking up at the staff. "Those four are still in that place? Well, I'll be," Champa quipped.

"You'd be right, Lord Champa. I'm giving them six more hours before I pull them out," Vados said. He looked at her and shrugged as he walked off and back towards his palace.

 **Six Hours Later**

Vados looked at the hourglass she had set up nearby and saw the sand had run out.

"It's been six hours. It's time to bring them back," Vados remarked.

She grabbed her staff and moved it around as it began to glow when a portal opened up, as Vegito and Caulifla came tumbling out and Caulifla landed on top of Vegtio, and Cabba and Kale fell onto them as well. They all rolled off of each other as Caulifla rubbed her head before looking up at Vados.

"Ugh. How long did we train in there?" Caulifla asked.

"One day and six hours. Or 30 hours in total," Vados replied.

"We trained for thirty hours?! When? I mean, how?!" Caulifla was shocked, never thinking that over a whole day had passed as she stood up.

Vegito got himself up and put his hand on Caulifla's shoulder to calm her.

"Don't worry, you all can go back to Sadala and rest the yourselves for the remainder of today, but I want to test how strong you all became after training in the dimension when you return tomorrow," Vados stated.

They all nodded and grabbed ahold of Vegito as they went back to Sadala.

 **Planet Sadala**

The four Saiyans arrived back on Sadala, tired but excited at the new power they had gotten.

"Well, I guess WHOA!" Cabba's train of thought was interrupted as a boom shook the ground and dirt skyrocketed from Vegito and Caulifla's backyard.

"What the hell is going on?!" Caulifla rhetorically asked when she looked up and saw Carrie knock Yamine into the ground, causing the earth to shutter again.

The four of them went into the backyard to meet Carrie, who had knocked out both Matto and Yamine.

"Good job, Carrie. Though next time, can the fight not be in our backyard?" Vegito said.

"Sorry," Carrie replied

Caulifla went to check on Matto and Yamine, who both had come to and saw all four of the grown Saiyans back home.

"We're sorry!" They both shouted in unison.

"Relax, we'll let it go… this time," Caulifla said with a slight grin.

The three of them brushed themselves off and said their farewells before jetting off into the sky.

After they were out of sight, Caulifla went to the back door and walked inside, sensing her mother and Vegito Jr. upstairs. She went up the one flight and opened the door to her and Vegito's room, where Koshou and Vegito Jr. were sitting on one part of the bed.

"Hey, mom," Caulifla said in a tired voice, waving her hand before flopping back-first onto the bed, seeing her son asleep in Koshou's arms.

"Good to see you, Caulifla. It seems you had quite the training session from how exhausted you look," Koshou said.

Caulifla smiled slightly as the exhaustion started to set in.

"Yeah, you could say that. Vados sent the four of us to this dimension that we all trained in for a while. She forgot that we were only going to train over there for a day, so that's why we're back so late," Caulifla replied.

She looked at Vegito Jr. again and then up at her mother.

"Thanks again for taking care of him today, mom," Caulifla said.

"Oh, it's okay. I enjoy spending time with this guy right here. It takes me back to when you were a baby," Koshou said, which made Caulifla blush.

"We'll be here the rest of the day so that you can head home," Caulifla said.

"Alright. Though you know, it isn't a problem to take care of Vegito Jr. You've done a good job raising him. I can see that with you being more mature than you were in the past," Koshou said, "but I'll admit it, sometimes I miss my rebellious daughter," she reminisced with a smile.

"Yeah, I've changed since he was born, but I'd say I'm still the same person," Caulifla replied while stroking her son's hair.

Koshou patted Caulifla on the head, which made her blush again.

"You're going to be a great mother and a great warrior. Don't ever doubt yourself, sweetie," Koshou said.

"Thank you, mom. I'll remember that," Caulifla said as she hugged her. When she let go, her mother couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And before I forget, I took some pictures of Vegito Jr. trying to run away from Yamine and Carrie that I'll bring with me," Koshou said as she passed Vegito on the stairs, both nodding at the other, as Koshou went out the front door and left the house.

Vegito made his way up the stairwell and entered the room, sitting himself down next to Caulifla. Caulifla looked over at him for a moment, as she looked even more tired.

"I think I'm going to get some rest right now Vegito. I feel so drained of energy right now," Caulifla said.

"Yeah, same here. Though I thought that later we could spar at Super Saiyan Blue and test how strong it really is," Vegito said.

Caulifla smiled and nodded at the suggestion.

"Sounds fun. I can't wait to beat your ass with Blue," Caulifla said as Vegito laid down next to her, though she felt as if something was off.

"Vegito, is something wrong?" Caulifla asked.

Vegito reached over and pinched her cheek. "Nope," he replied.

She wasn't convinced and decided to press further.

"Vegito I need you to give me an honest answer," Caulifla quipped.

"About what?" Vegito asked, perplexed at what Caulifla was trying to say.

"I… are…" She took a deep breath before and sighed before looking at him again. "Do you regret marrying me and living with me here in Universe Six? I… I just need to know," Caulifla nervously blurted out.

Vegito was taken aback by what she said, but he smiled and lightly pinched her cheek.

"Caulifla, I've never regretted my decision to marry you, and I love living here on Sadala. Having you and our son in my life drives me to become stronger so I can protect you from any threat that comes our way," Vegito said softly.

He inched closer to her as their eyes locked and they moved even closer, locking lips as he pulled her closer into the kiss. They kissed for a minute, as Caulifla could feel her heart beating faster and faster as if it would jump out of her chest before Vegito pulled back and stared deep into her eyes, as Caulifla closed her eyes and blushed with a slight smile.

"I just want to become stronger so I can protect our son, and I want to be your rival. I don't want you ever getting bored fighting with me and moving on," Caulifla whispered as she pulled him into another kiss.

"You know that would never happen Cali. I've never been bored fighting you. If I fought Goku and Vegeta, I know what they would do since I am the fusion of those two. But you're different. You can adapt to my fighting style, and you've always reached new heights of power every day," Vegito said as he again stared into her dark eyes and stroked her hair gently.

"Since I started training with you I noticed the potential you have; even more than my son Gohan and more raw power than Goku and Vegeta and that's why I always have and will help you break your limits," he said reassuringly.

"And most of all, I wouldn't be here without you. You give me more strength than you could know, and I love you more than anything in the world." Vegito said.

Caulifla was on the verge of tears, as Vegito gently cupped her face and wiped them away, as she smiled back at him. "I love you too, Vegito. Thank you," Caulifla whispered as she put her face into his chest and dozed off soon after.

 **A Few Hours Later**

 **Planet Sadala  
**  
Nighttime had descended upon Sadala, as Caulifla dozed peacefully with her head still on Vegito's chest when she came to when she heard Vegito Jr. crying in the other crib they kept in their room.

"You're hungry, aren't you big guy?" Caulifla cooed as she made her way to the kitchen and made him some food, using instant transmission to go back upstairs, sitting next to him with a spoon as she started to feed him.

"You're going to be as strong as your father when you grow up. I know you will," Caulifla whispered to him softly.

After he had his fill, Vegito Jr yawned and quickly went back to sleep. Caulifla sighed and turned to Vegito, remembering that he wanted to test their new powers. She moved over to the bed and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Vegito. Wake up," Caulifla said quietly, though he was still sleeping.

"Vegito, if you don't wake up now I'm going to punch you," Caulifla said as her frustration grew when he didn't budge.

She wound her arm back and delivered the punch to his gut that finally woke him up. He looked around and saw Caulifla was already in her gi and he remembered that he wanted to test their new powers.

"Give me a minute so I can get my gi," Vegito whispered as he opened the closet and grabbed his gi and started to change into it.

"You know, I'm so excited to test this thing out," Caulifla said with a smirk as he finished getting into his gi.

"Same here. I really want to test out Super Saiyan Blue. Especially since we both have Blue," Vegito remarked as they went out the door, closing it behind them as they took off for one of the nearby fields.

Once they landed, they broke off for separate parts of the field. Both of them were relaxed as the wind rustled the grass and leaves under the starry night sky. Both of them smiled, feeling a rush of excitement coursing through them.

"What do you say we go all out from the start?" Vegito asked.

"It's like you read my mind. Bring it, Vegi" Caulifla replied with a smirk.

As if on cue, both of them began powering up, as the ground beneath them shook and rocks started floating around both of them. They simultaneously let out a mighty scream as they went Super Saiyan Blue, their blue auras illuminated the field around them. They looked like they were Super Saiyans, but the blue hair and matching eyes indicated they had reached a higher level of power.

"Talk about power! I already love this form!" Caulifla said with a mix of excitement and awe.

Vegito looked at his left fist and clenched it, feeling as if his power was overflowing in a way he couldn't describe. "You're right about the power. It's through the roof," Vegito said.

He started to make his way towards Caulifla, who followed his lead and walked towards him. They both stopped right in front of the other, with Vegito being the taller of the two, staring into each other's eyes. Vegito then leaned in and got close to her ear.

"You know Cali, you look beautiful with blue hair," Vegito teased, embarrassing Caulifla.

"Why you!... Thanks for the compliment," Caulifla said as she tried to recollect herself and appear calm.

"I'm ready to test this out of you are. Though stop trying to embarrass me," Caulifla pointedly said.

"Alright, I'll stop… for now," Vegito said with a smirk.

Caulifla quickly took off into the air before stopping a short distance above the treeline. "I have something I want to test out," Caulifla said with a wolfish grin.

She moved her hands together facing in front of her as she concentrated a lot of energy into an energy blast before directing her aim at Vegito.

"Final Flash!" Caulifla screamed as she launched the blast at him. He quickly put his hands up to stop it from hitting the ground and kicked her Final Flash into orbit, seeing the large explosion light up the sky.

"Wow, Impressive. Now it's your turn, Vegito," Caulifla said confidently.

She saw him hesitate and quickly rushed him.

"C'mon, Vegito! You know I can take an energy blast! Do it!" Caulifla shouted.

"Fine, but I'm not going to use my full power. Aside from using this form once in that dimension, I haven't used it at all," Vegito said. Vegito took off for the sky and pulled his hands back as he charged a Kamehameha.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAAAAAA!" The blast hurtled down toward Caulifla, who put her hands out to stop the Kamehameha in its tracks. She managed to hold it for a moment before she realized the blast was too much for her to handle and began to push her back hard as she struggled to keep it from hitting. Vegito started to rush in, but Caulifla wanted to do it herself.

"Vegito! Don't worry about me! I can handle this!" Caulifla screamed as he stopped dead in his tracks and watched.

She dug her feet in to gain her bearings for a moment before lifting up her right leg and bicycle kicking the beam away from the field as it exploded in the distance. She immediately fell onto her hands and news, exhausted from the effort she had put into not getting hit by Vegito's Kamehameha. Vegito floated down and stood next to Caulifla as he bent down to help lift her to her feet.

"Well Vegito, *huff* it looks *huff* like you're stronger *huff* than me," Caulifla stated weakly.

"Cali I-" Caulifla put a finger to his lips, cutting him off before he could say another word.

"I'm not upset Vegito. I know that you're stronger than me, but that makes me more excited to fight you again and push my strength even further!" Caulifla exclaimed.

A moment later, she returned to her base form.

"Though you're right about this form using up a lot of stamina. It burned through mine quickly," she remarked.

Vegito took a deep breath and went back to his base as well.

"Yeah, so we'll need to train more and figure out how to get rid of Blue's weakness," Vegito stated.

Vegito then took off with Caulifla partially slung onto his shoulder and headed back for home.

 **A Few Hours Later**  
 **Champa's Home Planet**

Cabba, Kale, Caulifla and Vegito all followed Vados out to the open field as she stopped and turned around to face them.

"I hope you enjoyed your rest. Now I want to see how strong you all have become after training in the Godly-Warped Dimension," Vados said coolly.

"If you say so. But be warned, we all achieved a new level of power," Vegito cockily remarked.

They all powered up and went straight into Super Saiyan Blue. Vados looked somewhat surprised at first, before squinting slightly as she analyzed what they had done.

"Now this is interesting," Vados said as the blue auras flowed around all four Saiyans.

"I'm ready. Come at me," Vados said while motioning with her hand.

Vegito charged and got around her, throwing multiple ki blasts right at her. She quickly deflected all of them as Caulifla rushed in, but Vados effortlessly moved out of the way. Kale went in for a punch, which she also dodged but Cabba appeared right in front of Vados as he launched an energy barrage that she moved away from it. Kale jumped up and hurled an energy sphere that she again avoided. Vegito and Caulifla went to try and land a punch simultaneously, but Vados blacked them with her hands.

"Well done. You two are working together in sync. If you two continue this progress you could have a good chance of beating Lord Champa," Vados remarked.

 **One Hour Later**

Caulifla and the others were all breathing heavily as Vados had stopped the sparring and descended until her feet touched the ground.

"That's enough for today," Vados said nonchalantly.

"This Super Saiyan Blue is a powerful form, but you will need more time and training in the form if you want to release its power," she noted. "Now go back to your base forms."

They all did as they were told and dropped back to their base, still trying to catch their breath.

"There is one more thing I'd like to add; when you all have more experience using Blue, try to force the excess God Ki into your bodies. You'll be much more powerful and the stamina drain would slow down," Vados stated.

Champa then waltzed into the greenery and Vados gave a slight bow to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm ready, Vados. Let's go. I want to find _them,_ " Champa said cryptically.

"Alright Lord Champa, just wait there for a moment," Vados replied.

She walked over to the four of them and gave Caulifla a small contraption that she had never seen before.

"This thing is similar to my staff. If you all want to train here just push here," Vados said as she pointed to the button on its one side. "You'll then be immediately transported here without me having to do anything," she stated.

"Alright?" Caulifla replied, perplexed by what was happening.

Vados was about to leave before she turned around and walked towards Kale.

"I almost forgot. When you push this button you'll also create a duplicate of what Caulifla has, but the duplicate is only for communication with me," Vados said as she handed the other button to Kale. She then walked over to Champa, who put his hand on her shoulder. And in a blink of an eye, they both disappeared.

Caulifla turned the button over a few times in her hand before putting it into her pocket. She then looked over to Vegito.

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to train here or train on Sadala?" Caulifla asked.

He pondered for a moment before answering. "I think we should stay here so we don't get interrupted by others," Vegito said.

Kale walked over to them while she pocketed the other button.

"I think Cabba and I are going to train on Sadala. I think it would be more convenient for us," Kale said as she leaned against Cabba.

The two of them took a few paces before turning around, each smiling.

"Good luck you guys!" They both said in unison. And with that, Cabba grabbed onto Kale who pushed the button as they disappeared.

Vegito stretched his arms as he turned his focus to Caulifla.

"This should be fun. We can train together like in the old days," Vegito said as he cracked his knuckles.

She smirked and then sucker punched him in the gut.

"That should be fun. But I don't want you holding back Vegi," Caulifla said as they both jumped back and prepared to duke it out again.

 **Author's Notes**

Chapter 33: Old Time Training: Vegito and Caulifla 

**Editor's Note:**

Dear readers,

I know this story has not been updated for a while. I got caught up in things beyond my control, but I am all good now. The Author has told me that Chapter 5 of Caulifla the Prodigy and Chapter 33 of this story have both been completed, so I'll be trying to get both done by next week or the week after next, with Caulifla Chapter 5 coming out first. Thank you for being patient and don't worry, there will be an update sooner than you think.

The Editor 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Old Time Training: Vegito and Caulifla

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super

 **Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six**  
 _ **  
**_ **Champa's Home Planet (Year 778)**

With Vegito and Caulifla alone on Champa's planet, they could fight without being restrained by Kale and Cabba, who were back on Sadala. Though the longer Vegito and Caulifla's spar dragged on, the more intense the battle became. Vegito and Caulifla burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right.

"Man, even though you're stronger than ever before, I just keep getting more pumped up going toe to toe against you!" Caulifla exclaimed as their hands ended up deadlocked together, with Vegito trying to land a close range kick that she blocked with her knee.

"Oh! So are you implying that I'm stronger than you?!" Vegito taunted.

Caulifla silently glared at him, her eyes filled with fiery fury. Her hands tightened their lock on his before she suddenly broke away, winding up for a heavy shot. She launched her fist forward but hit nothing but air, as Vegito backed away from her to avoid the punch. She grit her teeth, growling at the mockery he was making of her before rushing in at him with a piercing scream.

"Shut up! If I can just continue training with you I know, I can give you a good fight! And you're mocking me for not being strong enough yet?!" Caulifla yelled as she kept throwing punch after punch at Vegito, but her raged blinded her to the point she couldn't connect.

Vegito got behind her and constrained her with a headlock, as Caulifla struggled to break free. She was determined to get loose until Vegito abruptly released her as she just stared back at him, confused as to why he would let her go when he was winning the fight.

"Caulifla," Vegito started, "I'm not mocking you, not in the slightest. You've grown more and more powerful since when we first met. It's funny really, with how fast you've been able to grow in strength and power, I'm honestly a little jealous that I never had the natural-born talent you do," he said with a smile.

Caulifla's expression softened to where a smile crept across her lips, with a few tears welling up in her eyes, too. Vegito moved over to where she was floating in the air and wiped the tears from her eyes before lightly grasping at her chin with Caulifla directing her gaze up to his eyes.

"There's no need to be upset. I know you'll be just as strong as me, if not stronger, in due time. I also know that you keep getting stronger every time we train together, and even you can see the results for yourself," Vegito assured her. "I love you Caulifla, you know I do. All I ask of you right now is to calm down, and we can continue sparring. Deal?"

Caulifla closed her eyes as she was clearly blushing, but was still smiling. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and staring into his.

"Thank you, Vegito, for believing in me," Caulifla said, drifting a few feet away from Vegito. "Now how about you say we continue our little spar? I won't be holding back."

"Fine with me. I'd expect nothing less," Vegito replied as they both settled into combat stances as the wind rustled gently around them with a light breeze.

Caulifla made the first move rushing in before falling back and immediately firing a Crush Cannon while going backward. Vegito sped skyward, chopping the blast in half. The Crush Cannon exploded, surrounding Vegito ina thick black smoke, trying to use his instincts to sense out where Caulifla was. An energy ball zoomed straight at Vegito, who quickly slashed it to bits with his Spirit Sword. Before he could process his next move, Caulifla hammered her elbow into his back, sending him into a free fall. He regained control just in time to brace himself, landing on the earth beneath him, which sunk down a few feet from the force of the fall.

"Hell yeah! How's that for a hard hit?" Caulifla shouted down to him, cracking her knuckles while smiling proudly for being able to outwit him.

Caulifla's smile turned to shock, as she quickly swung her arm around to catch Vegito's fist flying at her, with the collision force sending out shockwaves across the immediate area as each battled to gain the edge on the other.

Caulifla needed to make a move, and fast. She let go off Vegito's fist so she could kick upward, though Vegito read her movements perfectly and moved to his right and landed a right hook to her ribs, sending her reeling a few feet back before recomposing herself.

"I'm going to help you become stronger, Caulifla, and you know I'll keep that promise. So if you really want to reach the next level, you'll need to be able to withstand my full power," Vegito stated bluntly.

Caulifla sat there in her combat stance, analyzing what her next move should be. A few moments later, she lowered her guard and relaxed her body and mind as she began increasing her power to its maximum.

"If you're going to go all out, so am I, Vegito," Caulifla proclaimed, calm and in total control of her power as Vegito let his power burst to the surface with a mighty shout and his blue aura wafting around his body.

" _This is so intense!"_ Caulifla thought. _"Though it's only making me more excited at the chance to take him down!"_

Vegito looked at Caulifla, smirking slightly before he rushed her and smashed a left hook square into her abdomen. He continually kept throwing punch after punch, hook after hook, not letting her have the chance to defend herself and move to counter him without taking damage. Vegito fell out of rhythm for a split second, but that's all she needed to spin out of the way and go in for a sweep kick. However, he stopped the kick and squeezed her leg, spinning her around before sending her further up into the skies above.

" _Damn. Vegito is much faster and stronger than I thought he was before. This is going to be harder than I originally was thinking it would be,"_ she thought as she spat some blood out from the corner of her mouth.

Having let Vegito escape from her sights, Caulifla turned around and saw his right fist flying at her, quickly blocking the blow with two hands before he landed an uppercut that sent her spiraling a short distance away.

"I have to find a weakness and exploit it," she muttered quietly. A mere moment later though, Vegito was on top of her, grabbing her right arm and slamming her to the ground, with the impact shattering the land below them.

As the dust cleared, Caulifla was still in Blue, but could barely move. Her just continuing to hold the form was draining her when she finally dropped to her base. Caulifla was breathing heavily as she tried to get up before plopping back down into the crater made from her impact.

"I think that should be enough for today. You held your own fairly well, given the circumstances," Vegito said as he picked her up and carried her out of the crater, bridal style.

Caulifla winced in pain, but she was finally able to speak after the initial shock from the blow.

"You're kidding, right? You destroyed me handily without much of a fight from me," Caulifla smiled weakly.

He directed his gaze towards her, wiping some dust that had accumulated off of her left cheek.

"Cali, if there's anything I've learned from these past few years, it's that the more we train together, the stronger you've become," Vegito remarked. "I'd say you would have a good shot at beating me based off of how far along you are with Blue compared to when we used to fight in Super Saiyan in the early days."

"Well, you're not wrong," Caulifla agreed.

"Not wrong with what?" Vegito asked.

"Everything you just said," she replied with a sigh, closing her eyes with a faint smile visible.

Vegito carried her over to a nearby tree, setting her down with her back against the wooden bark, the grooves feeling smoother than that of any tree on Sadala, as he stood up and looked at the sky above them.

"Hey, Vegito, can you check the time?" Caulifla asked. "I left a watch in the bag over there," pointing to a small purple bag a few feet away.

Vegito grabbed the watch and told her it was one o'clock. She nodded and told him they had to head home, as she stood up slowly and stretched out her back. A few moments later, with Caulifla grabbing his shoulder, he transported the two of them off Champa's world and back to Sadala.

 **Planet Sadala**

Caulifla turned the knob of the front door, pressing in to move the door from its stationary position and crossed the threshold with Vegito right behind her. He turned around to close the door and lock it as Caulifla took a few steps forward until she stopped dead in her tracks. It was like a crackling livewire snapped as she felt two enormous powers duking it out close by, with Vegito picking up the same read she was sensing.

"Seems Cabba and Kale are sparring and it's intense," Caulifla muttered softly as Vegito concurred with a slight nod.

"They're using Super Saiyan Blue. That much is for certain," he stated.

As the Saiyan couple marveled at the energy being put out by their friends, Caulifla felt a small thud against her leg, seeing Vegito Jr. flat on his stomach, looking up at her Curiously while his small hands grasped her ankle. Caulifla couldn't help but let out a giggle as she bent down and scooped him into her arms, holding his tiny body securely in her arms.

"Hey there, big guy," Caulifla cooed as Vegito turned around and saw her remarks weren't directed at him.

She shifted the hand she didn't need to secure him, gently tapping his nose and eliciting a laugh from their son. They both went around the corner to see Koshou preparing a meal, with bread and water already situated on the table, as she told them to grab a chair and mentioning to Caulifla that Renso sent his good wishes. As soon as all of the food was set at the table and Koshou took her seat, Caulifla inquired how her brother had been doing since they last met.

"He's been training a lot and traveling around to different planets," Koshou replied flatly.

"Though there's something more than that you aren't bringing up, right?" Vegito asked.

When she tried to stab her fork into the meat she had on her plate, it snapped in two, taking Caulifla aback.

"No that's not all. I'm not too pleased with your brother at the moment," she added.

Caulifla raised an eyebrow at the statement, asking her mother why she of all people would be at odds with Renso.

"He needs to settle down and find a wife and have a family. It's embarrassing that a man like him hasn't done that already when his younger sister already has a husband and a son."

Caulifla moved her left hand across the table and rested it on top of her mothers.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Renso, mom," Caulifla reassured her. "He's probably still trying to find the perfect fit for him."

"Maybe so," Koshou sighed as they all finished their meals before Koshou bid farewell for the day and left the house. After Vegito closed the door behind her, Caulifla plopped down on the sofa with Vegito Jr. securely in her grasp. Her body ached all over, letting out a sigh before a light bulb went off in her head, turning her gaze to Vegito.

"You know Vegito, we've been training a ton lately," Caulifla started.

"And?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to go somewhere to relax? I think we've earned it," she said while putting their son on her lap, rubbing at her right forearm gently to massage the muscles.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he remarked.

"Well, there are hot springs not far from here. Grab some towels, and we'll head on over," Caulifla said as she picked up Vegito Jr. and carried him with her to the door. "We can plan out our training and talk about some other things when we get there."

"What about our son?" Vegito asked, standing on the bottom step.

"He can come with us," Caulifla answered with a shrug before stopping at the door. "He's a Saiyan. He can handle it."

Vegito didn't see any sense in arguing, as he ascended the stairs to grab the towels for their trip. 

**Planet Sadala (Hot Springs)**

Caulifla submerged her body into the warm waters of the springs, letting out a sigh of pure ecstasy and relief as the water went to work on her muscles. She moved to her left to position herself a little higher so Vegito Jr. could sit on her lap. A moment later, Vegito entered the spring and sank down into the water next to the two of them, as he turned his gaze toward Caulifla.

"So, Cali, what exactly did you want to discuss?" Vegito asked in a rather seductive tone, which caused Caulifla to blush before he remembered their son was with them, turning around and coughing quickly before turning back to her, more under control.

As much as Vegito could be headstrong and battle-smart, those moments where he could slip up and be the one on the receiving end of embarrassment made him more attractive to her. Though there were plans to address first before she could think of anything else.

"I think it's obvious I need to reach new levels of power, so I have a chance of giving you a good fight," Caulifla stated before Vegito interjected any thought she could spit out by pinching her cheek quickly and moving his hand away twice as quick before she could slap him.

He could see Caulifla was clearly annoyed, but it didn't last very long as the water was too relaxing for her to be angry or annoyed with him.

"You really don't need to worry about increasing your power so quickly Caulifla. You're practically a prodigy. In due time you'll become stronger than before, but for now, just relax; don't think about it too much," he assured her, putting her worries to rest.

As soon as he finished speaking, Caulifla felt a hard tug on her hair, her scalp feeling as if it had been pinched, with Vegito Jr. forcefully tugging over and over. His innocent laugh made Vegito chuckle heartily, though Caulifla was less than amused.

"Ow! Stop playing- OW! With my hair!" Caulifla demanded through gritted teeth as she tried to free her hair from her son's firm grasp without chucking him several miles away before he finally let go.

She dropped him into the water next to her and rubbed at her scalp, which under her spiky black hair had changed from a pale peach color to slightly irritated and red. At that point, Vegito's chuckle turned into hysterical laughter at his wife's misfortune, with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Caulifla mused with a mischievous smile as she grabbed Vegito Jr. and held him out towards his father to where they were face to face.

"Vegito Jr., punch daddy for mommy," Caulifla ordered.

Vegito Jr's confused look had Vegito bursting into laughter again. It was all fun and games until he landed a good shot to Vegito's face from out of nowhere, causing him to recoil backward and splash beneath the water's surface before eventually coming back up, holding his nose, which was honking red with pain. It almost felt as if Kakarot and Vegeta had headbutted each other.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Vegito yelled as Caulifla and their son finally got a laugh in at Vegito's expense.

"That's right, Vegi Jr.! Get mean daddy again!" Caulifla howled as she was now the one laughing uncontrollably as she tossed Vegito Jr. over to Vegito, who caught him but kept him far enough away so he couldn't reach his face again- or any other part of him except his hands and forearms.

Soon enough, the water around them began to loosen the muscles that had been put to work in their training. Despite all this, Caulifla couldn't help but ponder for a moment.

"You know, Vegito," Caulifla started as he turned his attention to her.

"What is it?" Vegito said.

"I'm… I'm just wondering what Vados and Champa are doing right now," she remarked.

Vegito just shrugged, only suggesting that it was probably something important.

"Well duh! It would have to be important if she left with that asshole, Champa!" Caulifla scoffed.

He could sense her anger boiling up when he reached over to grab her arm and gazed straight into her eyes.

"I think we should talk about something else, like what we plan on doing going forward," he suggested as Vegito Jr. splashed water around them, with mini rainbows appearing around the three of them.

Caulifla stayed dead silent for a few minutes before finally speaking up again.

"I wonder if we'll ever get to face stronger opponents or at least face, someone who can challenge us as Super Saiyan Blue," she wondered aloud.

 **Universe Seven  
Unknown Location (Year 778)**

Out in the vast vacuum of space, all was eerily calm, as star twinkled off in the distance and planets scattered near or between the glowing balls of light. However, that scene was altered for a brief moment with pieces of destruction and other debris emanating from The just-destroyed world.

"The Super Dragon Ball we were looking for unfortunately isn't here," Vados said as she and Champa watched the bright lights of the explosion dim slowly.

"Rats! I thought this would for sure be it!" Champa claimed. "Let's move on. We only need four more, and then I get my wish," Champa chuckled gleefully.

Vados sighed and mere moments later, they whizzed off further into the cosmos.

 **Universe Six  
Planet Sadala (Year 778)**

Caulifla flopped onto the bed, her eyes closed and smiling.

"Those hot springs really did the trick. I feel like I could beat Champa right now!" Caulifla proclaimed in jest, knowing Champa was still stronger than she was at the moment.

"They were relaxing, I'll give you that. Definitely better than any of the ones on Earth," Vegito stated.

"Though tomorrow we're back to the grind, reaching new levels of strength we could only have dreamed of," Caulifla exclaimed, clenching her fist with renewed vigor.

"Though if you think you can best Champa after visiting those springs, maybe you can actually beat me tomorrow, right?" he projected.

Caulifla gave him a peck on the cheek before gently grasping his chin and looking deep into his eyes.

"Even if it's not tomorrow, I'll beat you at Super Saiyan Blue. I guarantee you that," Caulifla promised quietly.

"I think that's enough trash talk for today. Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Vegito turned out the lights and tucked himself in under the covers, with Caulifla getting closer and snuggle up against him, resting blissfully.

 **The Next Day  
Champa's Home Planet  
**  
Vegito arose from the smoke as Caulifla fired off three ki balls in rapid succession, which he deflected easily. They exploded in the background behind him, sending up dirt and smoke, with the ground scorched by the power packed into those three spheres.

"Caulifla, those blasts aren't that strong. Try raising your power up to your max," Vegito called out. He was slightly scratched up from their sparring, but it was minimal.

Caulifla then rose from the smoky cloud below, looking slightly scratched up, but none the worse for wear. She nodded as her blue aura lit up and began to waiver around her as she let out a mighty shout, with the aura expanding for a brief moment before moving back in closer to her body. Her blue aura flickered somewhat violently, but she was still in full control of her powers.

"You wanted me at full power? Then you've got me at full power," Caulifla said with a smirk.

Vegito took note of how her aura waivered as violently as it was, analyzing her power before delivering his verdict.

"Well I can sense that you're definitely stronger," Vegito stated candidly, "but it's not enough to challenge me yet. Though with the progress you've made and continue making, I'd say you could catch up to me in two, maybe three months tops."

"Fair enough," Caulifla replied with a nod while simultaneously cracking her knuckles. "Though let's focus on the here and now since I'm still going to do my damn best to take you down!"

With all of the formalities out of the way, she rushed in and lunged with her right fist, as Vegito countered with his left as their fists collided and a burst of energy moved around them like hurricane winds. They both knew that they wouldn't gain the upper hand yet, backing off a few yards when Vegito halted and fired a ki blast barrage at her and closing in fast.

" _No better time than now to try this out,"_ Caulifla thought as she extended her left arm and hand outward, focusing her God ki into her hand as the barrage was almost on top of her.

"God Spirit Sword!" Caulifla screamed.

The blue blade of energy jutted out five feet from her hand as she went to work, slashing at all of Vegito's Ki barrage and disintegrating it into nothing as she raised her other hand and fired off a multitude of blasts while maintaining the blue energy blade.

Vegito was slightly surprised by the revelation of her new technique, and somewhat impressed. He couldn't sit there for long though, as he wasted no time deflecting her blasts before quickly disappearing from sight and reappearing a few feet to Caulifla's left with instant transmission.

"Nice technique you have there," Vegito remarked with an iota of pride as she turned to face him.

"Thanks! I was working on th-" Caulifla started when Vegito cut her off as he quickly pinched at her cheek, eliciting a yelp and flinging the energy blade upward. Vegito barely managed to move away to avoid having his head taken off, though she did manage to cut him slightly under his right eye, with some blood trickling slowly down his face.

"Whoa, what the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Vegito screamed as he tried to calm himself down.

Caulifla covered her mouth in shock before lowering her hand and apologizing as she moved closer to him to examine the cut.

"That could've been worse," she stated bluntly.

"Yeah it could ha-" he started when she slapped him, with which he let out a small yip.

"Oh be quiet and stop complaining! I'm still going to master this thing, so I hope you're done being a wimp!" she chastised him as he couldn't help but smile, knowing she was right.

"Alright then, what do you say we start round two?" He suggested as they both readied up for another round of sparring.

 **Planet Sadala (Kale and Cabba's House)**

"RAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Loud screams and an explosion of blue and yellow sparks filled the cool Sadala air, as Kale and Cabba duked it out around their home. Cabba their match had been fairly even, with both of them seemingly having the upper hand on the other before letting it slip from their grasp.

Cabba threw a point-blank ki blast at Kale, exploding with a burst of bright light and smoke pouring everywhere. Cabba soon realized he'd been duped, as Kale managed to get behind him and started launching a multitude of ki blasts.

"C'mon Cabba! Fight me without holding back," Kale demanded as she kept up her assault on her male counterpart, who deflected every blast that came his way as some exploded in the countryside a ways off from the city, glowing yellow with a green tint.

Cabba nodded silently and obliged, raising his power level to its maximum as he let out a mighty shout and a burst of light surrounded him. After the light faded, his blue aura flowed around him, smooth and tamed, yet forceful with the pressure it emitted.

" _A few years ago, I would have never thought that I could have this amount of power,"_ Cabba thought to himself as he opened and closed his right fist, which coursed with power. _"We really have Vegito to thank for getting us this far, and for bringing all of us together." Cabba thought._

He glanced over at Kale, who wore a small smile across her face. That little smile of hers didn't seem like much of anything to most, but to him, it was a sign of how close they had grown together since their first encounters, and how much they had accomplished together.

Cabba tilted his head ever so slightly to the left, smirking as he motioned with his hand for her to come at him. Kale's small smile soon became more of a wolfish grin, as she charged up her energy to reach her max power as well.

Her power shot up exponentially, though, in contrast to Cabba, her blue aura moved in a more volatile fashion, but she still maintained a high level of control as she settled into an offensive stance.

"This is pretty fun, Cabba," Kale said as he readied himself for another round. "Though if I have my way, I'll be able to beat Caulifla one day in a fight and finally match her," she stated as she cracked her knuckles on both hands.

"She's pretty strong you know," Cabba noted bluntly.

"Maybe so, but that won't stop me," she said.

Kale rushed in at him before disappearing, leaving Cabba lost for a moment before she landed a solid kick to his spine as Cabba tried to recover quickly.

" _Instant Transmission?! I forgot that Caulifla taught her that!"_ Cabba thought when he turned around to see Kale launch her Omega Blaster, which was hurtling right for him.

He had seconds to react, firing back a Final Flash Cannon, which clashed against Kale's attack, creating a beam struggle before the energies exploded, with plumes of smoke surrounding them. As the smoke began to clear, they each were still standing with little to no damage taken from the other's attack.

"That was pretty intense," Kale noted with a light giggle. "We might need to make sure we gain more control over this power before we accidentally blow our roof off or something," she added while removing sweat from her brow and forehead.

"Yeah, agreed," Cabba laughed nervously before the two went back at it again.

 **Champa's Home Planet**

Caulifla and Vegito touched down on the ground before flopping onto their backs, caked in dust and winded, breathing heavily and trying to take back in the Oxygen they expended. Even though they were exhausted, both smiled, as the rush of adrenaline was still coursing through them.

"Hey, Vegi, you ready for another round?" Caulifla panted, still trying to breathe.

"I want to know how long we've been going at it today. Do you know how long we've been sparring for?" Vegito asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe six hours?" Caulifla suggested, though she really didn't know for sure.

"Probably a good time to rest for a bit before getting back to training," Vegito said with Caulifla nodding in agreement.

She then proceeded to move up close to Vegito and nuzzled her face into his chest, settling her head on his lean and ripped pectoral and chest muscles as she began to slowly drift away. He smiled and decided to move his arm closer to her, stroking her hair gently. Caulifla didn't mind at first, though she wanted to rest, and Vegito messing with her hair wasn't helping her rest. She turned her head up slightly and opened one eye to look at him, still stroking her hair.

"Ok, Vegi, you can stop messing around with my hair," Caulifla grumbled softly.

"Since you asked, I won't," Vegito replied with a slight smirk. Both of her eyes flew open as she leaned up a bit on her elbow and with her free arm, punched him in the gut, causing him to sit up and wheeze. It only took a few seconds for him to relax and he laid back down while Caulifla returned to where she was before punching him, begrudgingly sighing.

"Whatever. I don't really care if you mess around with my hair," Caulifla claimed as she tried to settle her head into his chest again which elicited a laugh from her partner.

"If you don't care, then why are you blushing right now?" Vegito pointed out, as her face turned even redder.

"Shut up idiot! I'm not embarrassed!" Caulifla barked as he continued running his fingers through her hair, turning her face away so he couldn't see how flustered she was. And a few moments later, they both drifted off.

About thirty minutes later, Vegito came to and went to move his hands to rub at his eyes when his right hand was caught underneath something, and he felt some weight on his chest too. He picked his head up to see Caulifla, her head still resting on his chest and his hand trapped underneath her chest, still asleep. Slowly and carefully, he slipped his hand out from under Caulifla and began to shake her lightly.

"Hey, Cali it's time to get up," Vegito whispered as he gave her another shake with no results.

He tried to think of a way to wake her up as he grabbed hold of her hair gently and decided to move his head closer to her ear, whispering again to wake her up, to no avail.

"You must have exhausted a lot of energy trying to give me a good fight and win," Vegito said aloud softly as he pecked her on the cheek, as she was still knocked out in a deep sleep.

He wasn't sure what else to do for her to wake up before a light bulb went off in his head. He slowly moved his hands toward her abdomen before looking at her face, serene and peaceful, like that of an angel.

"Alright Cali, you leave me with no choice," Vegito said with a devilish smile.

He started to poke at her gently before it soon turned into him tickling her. Caulifla giggled at first, but as Vegito kept going, her giggles soon turned into full-blown laughter, waking her up in a laughing hysteria, as her eyes watered and she squirmed, trying to evade his grasp.

"V..veg..Vegito...Stop! I'm up! I'm up! Hahahaahahaaa," Caulifla squealed, laughing harder and harder.

"Oho, not yet! I gotta wake up my one arm somehow," he teased as she let out another high pitched squeal.

She felt like she was gonna run out of breath, as she tried to focus in on him but barely able to speak.

"Ve… Vegito... That's… enough... please… stop! This isn't… fair... I can't breathe!" Caulifla let out a shriek while tears of joy ran down her face.

"You didn't say please," Vegito quipped, quickening his pace as Caulifla's hysterical laughter grew even louder.

Caulifla knew it would be hard to hold out much longer, so with every ounce of willpower she had in her state, she swiftly went in for a punch to his chest. The blow was enough to stop him for a moment and let her jump away, as her laughter died down and she was able to breathe again, trying to inhale all of the air she had lost.

"That... wasn't funny at all," Caulifla said between gasps, still trying to breathe.

"Oh, it was definitely funny!" Vegito quipped before moving closer to her ear. "Also, you look cute when you laugh like that," he added, watching her face turn crimson red.

"Shut up, Vegi! I'm not cute," she retorted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not that you're not cute," Vegito started when suddenly he leaned in and kissed Caulifla, locking lips with her for a moment before pulling away, leaving her in shock.

"Wait what wa-" before she could finish, Vegito interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're more than cute, You're beautiful, Cali," Vegito added, giving her a peck on the cheek before backing up a few steps.

"Let's get back to work," Vegito said with a smile as Caulifla agreed with him softly, still blushing from their kiss. 

**Planet Sadala**

A giant dust cloud shrouded Kale and Cabba, each panting heavily, staring the other down. They had reverted back to their base forms after using up most of their energy during the sparring match. Kale tried to stand up but collapsed back down, bracing herself and staying propped up on her one hand and a knee.

Cabba couldn't help but smile, seeing how Kale wanted to keep fighting and improving. He knew the feeling. As much as Cabba wished to continue, he knew that he had almost no power left, and the same applied to Kale. Mustering up the little strength he had left, he moved off the ground and closer to Kale before plopping down next to her, as they both laid on their backs, panting and smiling.

"That… was awesome!" Cabba exclaimed between his gasps for air.

"So… were you," she remarked, as they both turned to face each other, gazing into the other's eyes as the moment consumed them, and they both inched their lips closer and closer, eyes still locked in a staredown.

"That was so cool!" A familiar voice screamed out, causing the Saiyan couple to recoil and look around for the source of the noise.

They heard the soft touch of feet landing in the grass behind them, as Yamine ran up to the two Saiyans with a beaming smile and wide eyes filled with excitement and wonder, settling herself down next to them.

"You two were awesome! I saw the whole fight!" Yamine stated.

"Really?" Kale asked.

"Yeah, though I wasn't able to sense your energy, though I could feel some sort of intense pressure from your attacks, even though I wasn't very close," Yamine added.

"We were using God Ki, that's why you couldn't sense our energy," Kale explained to Yamine.

Enough time passed where Kale and Cabba were finally able to stand up and dust themselves off before heading back to the house. When they arrived back home, Cabba twisted the doorknob and let the others inside first before shutting the door behind them. They all strolled over to the Kitchen, where Celeron had Cerise strapped into a baby chair while she cleaned up a few small dishes in the sink.

Celeron turned around to greet them, as they exchanged pleasantries while Kale attended to Cerise before feeling her mom grasp at her shoulder.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you soon," Celeron said. Kale and Cabba thanked her for helping out with Cerise before she departed and that left Kale, Cabba, Cerise, and Yamine in the kitchen alone.

"You know, I want to do something as a family," Kale said as she turned to Cabba.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Let's go to the park with Cerise and have a picnic. It's been a nice day, and we can see the sunset in a little bit too," she suggested. "Though we need to clean up first."

Cabba looked down at his outfit and saw how caked he was in the dirt, and Kale dustier than him, laughing a bit while scratching at the back of his scalp.

"Yeah, we definitely need to clean up, but I'm in for a picnic."

Kale smiled as she and Cabba started to make their way out of the kitchen before Yamine stepped in front of them and held her arms out to the side, trying to block their path.

"Hey, I want to go too! Can I please come?" Yamine pleaded. "I can help take care of Cerise as well!" she added.

Cabba didn't seem too receptive to the idea of Yamine taking care of Cerise tonight, as he wanted to have it just be the three of them. Kale, however, mulled the offer over before letting a smile cross her lips.

"Alright, you can come with us Yamine, though I expect you to help with the food and behave," Kale said.

"Yippee! Thanks, Sis! I'll make sure to behave," Yamine promised her. "Though I'm kind of bad at cooking," she added with a nervous laugh.

"It will be fine. I can teach you, so you're not learning as late as Caulifla did," Kale assured her, remembering how mighty Caulifla used to struggle with making meals.

Cabba sighed slightly but couldn't help but smile. He knew that Kale wouldn't change her mind and that it wouldn't hurt to have an extra person around to keep an eye on Cerise.

With that, Kale and Cabba went to clean up and change into new outfits, as they both wore more casual outfits; Cabba in a plaid blue and yellow button-up shirt with Khaki shorts and light brown socks and shoes. Kale picked out some slacks to go along with a bright red shirt and a matching bracelet Cabba had bought for her recently. They then packed up what they needed before taking off for the park.

 **Planet Sadala (Caulifla and Vegito's House)**

Caulifla just finished cleaning up the kitchen, with the smell of freshly cooked meats still hanging in the air. She dried her hands and went walked over to the living room, as Vegito Jr. waddled behind her slowly, trying to keep pace. Caulifla couldn't help but smile at her son, his innocent smile and calm demeanor brought a feeling to her that she couldn't quite describe, as she sat down on the floor in front of the couch, with her son plopping himself into her lap.

"I can't do anything for you if you're sitting on my lap, sweety," Caulifla said.

He looked at her curiously, his head tilting sideways and remained reticent.

"Stay right there. I have an idea," Caulifla ordered, picking him up and setting him back down as she grabbed the control for the tv and turned it on.

"Let's see if there's anything interesting to watch," Caulifla pondered aloud when she heard the disc rack being shaken. Turning around, she saw Vegito Jr. holding an old kids movie, as she shook her head and picked the CD from his hands.

"I guess we'll have to watch this," she quipped, "Though this movie is so boring."

 **Two Hours Later**

Vegito walked into the living room after going through some meditation to find Caulifla and their son out on the couch while the tv was left on, just showcasing a mini preview of the movie they had been watching on the screen. He gently and slowly picked them both up and took them upstairs. He put Caulifla closer to the middle with Vegito Jr. tucked in her arms as he laid down next to her on the bed.

"I can't believe you fell asleep because of that movie. It's our son's favorite," Vegito whispered, though Caulifla was still out like a light.

With that, he headed down to the kitchen to whip up some food, knowing that both of her and their son would be clamoring for food.

 **Two Hours Later**

Caulifla started to come to, and as her grogginess faded, she found herself and Vegito Jr. up in her bedroom, as he slept peacefully on the bed by her side.

"Wait. I was in the living room, and now I'm in our bedroom? How" Caulifla asked rhetorically when the bedroom door opened and Vegito came in carrying some plates of food.

"You hungry?" Vegito asked, offering her one of the plates. "Yeah, thanks. I'm glad I don't have to make something for myself right now," Caulifla replied.

He stabbed the fork he had on her plate into a piece of meat and offered it to her, though she couldn't tell what his aim was.

"Vegi, I don't need help to eat," Caulifla retorted, though he pressed her to let him do it just this once and she begrudgingly agreed, allowing him to put the piece of meat into her mouth as she chewed and swallowed.

She tasted the slightly sweet flavor with a hint of salt and only slightly tender and mostly cooked, which surprised her.

"Wow! This is great!" She exclaimed before turning her head sideways with a slight smirk on her face and crossing her arms. "Though I'm wondering who taught you how to cook like this? I'd have forced you to make more food if I knew you could do this"

"Your mom did while you were pregnant. She wanted to make sure we didn't starve if you didn't feel up to task for cooking," Vegito casually replied.

She finished eating her food and gave the plate back to Vegito.

"You were so embarrassed by me feeding you at first, but it turned out good, didn't it?" Vegito teased, eliciting a growl from her.

"Be quiet Vegi! It's weird that you did that," she fired back at him.

"You have a point. I know Vegeta and Kakarot never did this for their wives before," Vegito stated as she crawled closer to him and cupped his cheek.

"That was still nice of you though to make something for me," Caulifla said, as she moved her lips to meet him and they locked together in a long, blissful kiss.

After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, she pulled away and smiled at him, as he smiled back at her. She then felt a tug on her pants with Vegito Jr. looking at her, mouth wide open.

"Looks like you're hungry too," she cooed, telling Vegito to keep an eye on him while she made him some food and headed downstairs.

After she left the room, Vegito Jr. started crawling around the bed, looking up at Vegito with a quizzical stare.

"Mommy went to make something to eat for you," Vegito said.

Vegito stood up for a moment to stretch his legs when he caught a whiff of something disgusting.

"Oh, C'mon! Don't tell me I have to clean you up! What exactly makes you stink this much?" Vegito grumbled as he went to grab a diaper and change his son into the new one.

After cleaning and putting on his son's diaper, he tossed the old one out the window and incinerated it with a ki blast. A few minutes later, Caulifla reappeared with Vegito Jr.'s food, settling down next to him and feeding him his bottle, smiling as she watched her son chug down the bottle, though Vegito couldn't help but think of how badly Caulifla wanted to actually prove a match for him in a fight.

" _I really do wonder how long it'll take for Caulifla to be on par with me at this rate,"_ Vegito thought to himself. 

**One Month Later  
Champa's Home Planet **

Thunderous booms shook the air and trees bent backward from the hyper-gust winds being produced by Vegito and Caulifla's bout. When their fists crashed, sparks of energy flew everywhere, and more destructive winds were created from the sheer force of the impact, as they broke apart and the wind stopped, as for mere moments, everything came to a standstill.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. You may be a bit behind in the power department, but you get faster hasn't made things easy," Vegito remarked as Caulifla just smirked before charging up, her blue aura sending crackles of electricity of off it.

She continued her assault, trying to land punches and kicks, but Vegito managed to dodge them all this time. Thinking on her feet, she fired a small Kamehameha sphere at Vegito, who put up an X guard to block the attack, only for it to veer away from him as Caulifla nailed him with a brutal kick to the gut.

"Ha! Gotcha with a clean hit!" Caulifla proudly exclaimed.

She moved back a few yards and readied herself into an offensive stance, as Vegito wiped at the corner of his mouth before looking directly at her, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Not bad. You're really starting to improve with Blue," Vegito stated proudly. "Now let's see if you can handle me at full power."

In a matter of mere seconds, Vegito's power shot up as it began to steadily rise, with hurricane force winds forcing Caulifla to shield her face and the ground below to shake as his Blue aura stood out as the calmest entity in the violent storm, as it sparked and flowed about his form. When the winds finally having died down, Caulifla immediately took up her guard as Vegito's power had gone through the roof, but she couldn't help but smile from the excitement of challenging him, the adrenaline flowing through both of their veins.

"You ready?" Vegito asked as he got into his stance, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Caulifla stood there as her hand started to shake, whether, from nerves or excitement, she couldn't tell from all of the adrenaline rushing through her.

" _Hold it together, Caulifla!"_ she thought to herself before responding to Vegito.

"Bring it!"

Vegito charged in to go for an uppercut, but Caulifla managed to block it with both hands, albeit with some recoil affecting her from the hit as she moved back a few feet, her arms feeling numb for a moment, shaking her arms and hands to get some feeling back.

"Damn, you're not holding back at all," Caulifla surmised, as she only started to get over the numbness.

"You'll be alright. As the fight goes on, you can start to really improve your strength, speed and awareness," Vegito stated.

The next thing she knew, Vegito had grabbed her by the arm and flung her down to the ground. As soon as she popped off the field from the blow, he landed a clean uppercut and spin-kicked her into a nearby tree, crashing into it hard. She immediately threw a ki blast to stop Vegito in his tracks for a moment as she got up and dusted herself off, staring up at him as her hands shook.

"Wow! He really isn't holding back," Caulifla whispered excitedly, looking down at her shaking hands and trying to regain some composure.

"This is so exciting that I'm trembling," Caulifla said with a smirk as she was about to ready up when several ki blasts were zooming towards her.

"Energy Field!" Caulifla shouted as a semi-sphere surrounded her front side, blocking most of the attacks aside from the ones that missed.

She tried looking around for Vegito before spotting him running at her and winding up to deliver a blow to the energy field, the force shattering it and sending Caulifla flying backward.

Caulifla was about to fall face first into the dirt until an idea came to her at the last second. She put her arm out to brace for the impact and quickly hit the ground with a small energy wave to bounce her back up into the air and going back down to stick the landing with her feet, though she was caught inches above the ground. Caulifla turned her head to the right to see Vegito had gotten hold of her arm while she had her guard lowered.

Vegito began to move his arm forward to throw her, but Caulifla used that moment to land a kick square to his chin, knocking him off balance and sending him flying before using instant transmission to get behind him, readying her hands in front of her for an energy attack.

"Big Bang Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HAAAAAAAA!" The blue energy wave hurtled straight for Vegito, looking to be a surefire hit. That changed, however, as Vegito turned around and deflected the wave with a simple kick before rushing in and grabbing Caulifla by the hand and slamming her into the earth beneath them, causing the ground to fissure and crumble around her until she laid in a gravel and sand pit.

"You put up a good fight, but it looks like I'm the winner for today," Vegito proclaimed as he went back to his base form as his feet touched the ground.

Caulifla slowly got herself up, already having reverted to her base after being slammed into the ground at the end of the fight.

"Tch… That… was an intense fight," Caulifla smiled weakly as her eyes closed and she fainted, with Vegito catching her in his arms

He might have had a few scratches from their spar, but she had multiple bruises and cuts that didn't look too good.

"You're going to match me and then surpass me one of these days Cali. It'll come even sooner than you think," Vegito whispered as he grabbed the transport device and their belongings before being zipped back to Sadala.

 **Planet Sadala (Caulifla and Vegito's House)**

Vegito held Caulifla in his arms as he entered the house and saw Koshou running at them.

"What the hell happened to her?" Koshou asked, demanding Vegito to explain.

"We were fighting, and we got a little carried away!" Vegito explained, his arms flailing to stave off any sort of anger from Koshou. "I didn't want this to happen, but luckily, it's not too bad."

Koshou stared angrily for a few more seconds before sighing and shaking her head, a slight smile crossing her face as she knew her daughter would push herself and want to immediately get back out there.

"Alright. At least my daughter is not dead, or else you'd be finished," Koshou remarked, causing Vegito to gulp in apprehension.

"Please take Caulifla upstairs to the bedroom while I go to fetch the first aid kit I'm going to get the first aid kit" Koshou ordered, as Vegito didn't hesitate in doing so.

As soon as Vegito got to the bed, he laid her down gently and moved her hair back out of her face. Soon after, Koshou was up and treating Caulifla, removing the dried blood from her skin.

"I don't see any severe injuries, as she only looks to only be bruised. She'll be just fine," Koshou stated.

"And before you say anything Vegito, I'm not angry with you. I know my daughter wants to be as strong as you, and she pushed herself pretty hard this time from the look of things" she said, assuaging any concerns Vegito had that he was a dead man walking.

"I'm going to go home for the day. I know you'll take good care of her, right?" Koshou inquired, drawing an affirmative nod from Vegito before she departed.

He went to check on Vegito Jr. in his room, looking in to find him asleep in his crib before going back to his own room and laying next to Caulifla on their bed. She groaned in pain as she rolled over and ended up putting herself on top of him and hugging him in a vice-like grip.

"Vegito... I want to be as strong as you. I promise I'll get there," Caulifla said quietly as he moved his arms to hold her in a hug as well.

"Don't worry Caulifla, you'll get there. I know you will," Vegito assured her, giving her a light peck on the forehead as she relaxed her grip and drifted off.

 **One Day Later**

Caulifla started to come to, though she was extremely groggy. Even her grogginess couldn't mask the pain she felt all over her body as her vision began to come into focus. Her head was on one of her pillows, staring up at the ceiling lights. Moving her head, she saw Vegito on the end of the bed holding their son, feeding him a bottle she had made before they left for training.

"Hey, Vegi, what time is it?" Caulifla asked, still groggy.

"It's morning. You were out for a while yesterday. I know you pushed yourself pretty hard," Vegito answered, as Caulifla rubbed at her eyes, her arms as stiff as cedarwood.

"That long, eh?" she remarked quietly.

"Yep. You're pretty banged up, so I figured we'd use today to get our bodies right," Vegito stated.

Caulifla wanted to protest that notion, despite how sore her body felt, as she tried to say something before Vegito stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"We can start training again tomorrow. You need to let your body rest, or you won't ever get yourself right," Vegito stated firmly, trying to make her see the bigger picture, though she wasn't going to have it.

"I'm really not that banged up anymore Vegito, no need to worry about me," Caulifla tried assuring him.

He moved his hand to a bruised spot on her thigh, eliciting a groan of pain from the female Saiyan.

"Tch," she grunted.

"So that didn't hurt at all?" Vegito asked, knowing that she definitely was hurt more than she wanted to admit.

"Alright, fine. You got me. Tomorrow it is then," Caulifla relented begrudgingly as she sat up to grab Vegito Jr. and put him next to her on the bed as she laid back down.

Vegito Jr immediately stood up and plopped down beside her, moving his hands toward her long, spiky hair and grabbing at it, playing with it at first before it became a hard tug, as the pain was amplified by how the rest of her body felt.

"My hair is not a toy," Caulifla said, wanting to growl at him but knowing not to be harsh with him at that moment.

"Ugh! You're just as bad as your father," she grumbled, giving Vegito the stink eye as he smirked, trying not to laugh so she wouldn't try to pummel him in her current state.

"Anyway, what did you take away from our spar yesterday?" Caulifla asked.

He leaned back and fixed his gaze at the ceiling, his demeanor calm.

"You did well, but you still need to improve all around -meaning your power, speed, awareness- if you want to me to fight without holding back going forward after seeing what happened yesterday," Vegito explained.

"So if I can just keep working, I should be able to challenge you in no time from what you're telling me," Caulifla remarked quietly.

"Heck, Caulifla, even you training with me alone like we've been doing should elevate you to my level in no time!" Vegito expressed enthusiastically.

Caulifla just looked up at the ceiling, trying to process everything Vegito was saying, trying to figure out how to become his equal and surpass him. Her eyes watered ever so briefly, but she didn't cry.

Vegito knew she was beating herself up mentally, for she not only loved him, but he was the reason she found new meaning in life, and together, they had formed a family. She admired Vegito, and as a competitive spirit, badly wanting to be on the same plane as him. He scooted himself closer to her and brush a strand of hair out of her eyes as she turned to face him.

"Caulifla, don't beat yourself up over this. You're making tremendous progress as someone who's power comes from only one source," Vegito said. "I'm not a normal Saiyan with normal Saiyan limitations and powers. I'm the product of the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, two of the most powerful Saiyans from Universe Seven. My potential has always been greater as a result, and Super Saiyan Blue only magnified that, so it makes sense as to why you've not caught up just quite yet."

"And I know that it's a hard pill to swallow, but you'll soon be kicking my butt like I did yours yesterday. Try to lighten up and relax. You will become stronger, and if anything, even stronger than me," Vegito finished speaking, and for a few moments, Caulifla just stared before turning her head to face the ceiling and smiling a little.

"You've always been right, Vegito, and you've had so much faith in me. There's no reason for me to doubt you. I promise that I won't disappoint you," she promised with a blissful smile.

Caulifla's attention then turned to her hair again, where it felt as if a weight had been placed on the end of it and tugging very gently at the roots. She glanced back and saw Vegito Jr. laying on her hair.

"Hey, Squirt, my hair is not a pillow," Caulifla growled.

Vegito wanted Caulifla to finally rest, so he went to move their son off her hair, slowly moving him off before Vegito Jr. kicked his palm, which came as a slight shock to Vegito.

"Both of you are the worst, always messing with my hair," Caulifla mused, as Vegito couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

She didn't care how much she hurt, as she quickly sprung up from the bed, with her hair seamless being freed from under her son and giving Vegito a right hook to the groin, sending him down in a heap while Caulifla just laid back down on the bed.

"I'll get my payback on the both of you someday, mark my words," Caulifla muttered. _"Though in a way, I already did with Vegito,"_ she thought, smirking at the sight of him on the floor after the shot she just dealt him.

A little while passed when Caulifla asked Vegito to grab something for her to eat from the fridge downstairs, and he obliged, heading out the room and to the kitchen, leaving her and Vegito Jr. alone.

"I'm still somewhat pissed that I couldn't match him in that spar," she thought, still staring at the ceiling but at least sitting cross-legged.

At that moment, Vegito Jr. crawled into her lap and looked up at Caulifla before opening his mouth.

"Momma." Vegito Jr. said.

Caulifla almost jumped when she heard him say that, trying to process if this was some cruel prank by Vegito or their son actually talking.

"Uhh, sweety, what did you just say?" Caulifla asked, trying to find out if what she heard was real.

"Momma," Vegito Jr. repeated.

As soon as he said that, her eyes welled up and she burst out laughing, grabbing him and holding him tightly against her, despite all of the pain her motions caused her.

Vegito rushed back into the room, trying to see what the commotion was about.

"What the hell is happening up here?" he asked, clearly bewildered.

"He said his first word!" Caulifla shrieked.

"Momma," Vegito Jr said again as Caulifla cried tears of joy.

"Why are you crying?" Vegito asked.

"I dunno but I feel so happy right now!" she said with glee as she turned looked over to Vegito. "Even more happy than when you transformed into Super Saiyan Blue?" Vegito inquired.

"Yeah!" she replied, nodding her head vigorously.

"Well, if you're gonna say, momma, how about you say daddy now?" Vegito remarked, looking at his son with a slight glare.

"Momma," Vegito Jr. replied.

"Oh Vegito Jr.! Who's stronger? Mommy or daddy?" Caulifla cooed.

"Momma," Vegito Jr said with a laugh. Vegito smirked and tried to tell him to say, daddy.

"Momma."

"Little Stinker," Vegito muttered, shaking his head with a small smile.

"C'mon, Vegito, give him some time, and he will do it," Caulifla assured him with a warm smile.

The hours passed and nightfall came, with all of the house's inhabitants sound asleep, that was until Vegito stirred and sensed someone's energy. It was Cabba's, he deduced, going to the front door and unlocking the bolts to opening it, finding the spry Saiyan standing there on his front step in the middle of the night.

"Fancy seeing you out here at this hour, Cabba," Vegito greeted him with a smile.

"Sorry about the late night appearance, Vegito," Cabba apologized, "but I need to speak to Caulifla. It could be urgent."

Vegito nodded and motioned him inside and ushered him up to their bedroom to find Vegito Jr. still using Caulifla's hair as a pillow, with Cabba laughing at the sight since this had never happened to Kale before. His laughter, however, woke Caulifla to the view of Cabba laughing, which she wasn't pleased she was stirred from her sleep, but now being laughed at? She wasn't going to deal with this him teasing her this early.

"You better pipe down Cabba before I knock you out," Caulifla threatened him with a growl, which immediately shut him up.

"Sorry, Caulifla," Cabba replied, "Though I'm here on official business. You do remember that you're the Captain of the Sadala Defense Force, right?"

Her eyes widened, having completely forgotten she had been handed that responsibility.

"Oh. I… uh... I forgot about that," Caulifla stammered, utterly embarrassed for letting that slip her mind as a few moments of silence passed before she spoke up again.

"Well? What's so important for you to be here in the middle of the night?" Caulifla asked.

"Well, do you remember the most recent mission that you assigned us to?" Cabba asked, drawing a nod from Caulifla to continue.

"Well," Cabba started, "there's a rumor going around in the ranks that some of our allies are causing these wars on the planets we help to liberate, stepping in to help us stop the conflict and when it's all said and done, they buy the planet and sell it for profit. We're not one-hundred percent certain that the rumor is true, but the King wants you to look into the matter."

"That's not good," Caulifla muttered quietly as she sat up with Vegito Jr. sliding off her hair and staying on the bed.

"Yeah, though we don't know for certain yet. We've been investigating any links, and this planet could hold the key to our answers," Cabba stated, moving his communicator into view and projecting a planet image from the device.

"I know some people on this planet. I might be able to get some info from them," Caulifla surmised.

"That's great!" Cabba exclaimed.

"I'm not going there right now though. It takes time to talk to people there. I should be able to be there in three months if everything goes right," Caulifla noted.

"You're the Captain, so it's your decision," Cabba said as he went to leave before Caulifla flash vanished to get in front of him before looking to Vegito.

"Can you work with the Sadala Defense Force so you can help Cabba with this one Vegito?" She asked.

Vegito agreed to the task, as Caulifla nodded in approval. "Good. It'll be easier that way. This will also afford Cabba more time to train with Kale," Caulifla added before Cabba bid farewell and departed.

Vegito leaned himself against the wall and smirked.

"Captain Caulifla, eh? When were you gonna tell me about the promotion?" he teased, which caused Caulifla to blush.

"My brother retired and convinced me to replace him. I only said yes so he would leave me alone," she told him as she plopped back onto the bed softly before continuing.

"It's not really that hard compared to what I thought it would entail. I only need to tell the forces what kind of mission they are going to be assigned to and in some rare cases, the captain gets a mission."

"So from what you said, you have to investigate this planet if I assume correctly," Vegito inquired.

"I could, and it would be interesting to go back there, but you and Cabba could handle it. And don't worry, Cabba can tell you everything you need to know for most of this mission," she added.

"Alright, but can you please remind what exactly the Sadala Forces do?" Vegito inquired.

"Basically, we get paid to stop wars and then Ally with the rebuilding inhabitants so we can share resources like technology, food, and other necessities," Caulifla told him. "And when we're done, we still have an ally out there, and peace is returned to that world."

When Caulifla finished, she laid back slowly as to not disturb Vegito Jr. and get cozy before Vegito Joined her on the bed, both drifting off together.

 **The Next Day  
Champa's Home Planet **

The grassy field sounded like a graveyard, as dead silent as could be, as the blades of green swayed and Vegito and Caulifla faced off in a staredown. That silence was broken when Vegito's power spiked, and he ascended to Super Saiyan Two.

"If you want to start improving enough to catch up to my level, you'll need to boost your stamina," Vegito instructed her. "Make sure you stay in your base form and don't transform."

She blinked twice before accepting his instructions, somewhat surprised he wasn't going Blue.

"No Blue today?" Caulifla quipped.

"If I fight you with Blue, you could be hurt worse than the other day," Vegito stated. "Otherwise, the other scenario is with fighting in Blue would be lethal."

She nodded in agreement, actually impressed Vegito thought about the possibility of her dying if things went too far.

"I understand, though enough talk. Time to dance!" she said as they both rushed in and collided, the force cracking the ground beneath them and shooting up dirt.

The spar kept going for several minutes, as they both were fighting at about even power, although Vegito was holding back slightly to not crush her as she slid backward, her feet pushed into the ground to stop her from getting knocked into some surrounding rubble behind her.

"Not bad, Vegi," she said, "I think I'll be able to go toe to toe with you in Blue in no time!" Caulifla said as they both charged the other to start round two, with Caulifla pushing her power up higher to gain a slight edge. They traded a series of punches and kicks before flipping backward and each launching a volley of ki blasts before touching down.

"Can't wait. That day will be here sooner than you think," Vegito remarked as they both readied up again.

 **Universe Seven  
Unknown Location **

Champa's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the illustrious orb, it's orange glow mesmerizing.

"Hehehe! Finally, we found another one of the Super Dragon Balls! Now we just need the last three to make my wish," Champa cheered with glee as Vados looked on.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing once you obtain all seven Lord Champa?" Vados asked.

Champa looked at her and shrugged.

"I dunno. I still have plenty of time to think about my wish," Champa replied as Vados looked into her staff, seeing Vegito and Caulifla training back on Champa's planet, eliciting a small from her.

Champa, evidently curious, peered into the staff as well.

"It seems our Saiyan friends are still training as vigorously as ever," Vados noted.

"Just Vegito and his stuck-up wife, Caulifla?" Champa inquired.

"You know Lord Champa, one of these days they both will surpass you," Vados stated matter a factly. He blinked, processing what she just said before laughing maniacally!

"PLEASE! You still think that THOSE TWO are going to surpass me?" Champa laughed in amusement. "You must be joking!"

"I wouldn't be so overconfident, My Lord," she replied, her sly smile disregarded by Champa.

"Gah. I don't care about them right now. Let's continue looking for the other three trophies we've been looking for," Champa stated as he grabbed hold of Vados and they, along with the Super Dragon Balls hovering behind them, disappeared into the vastness of Universe Seven.

 **Three Months Later**

Caulifla and Vegito landed back on the ground laid out, looking up into the sky above.

"Man, that was a good spar!" Caulifla exclaimed as she reverted back to her base.

"You still lost," Vegito snarked with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet! At least I gave you a better fight than when you went all out against me three months ago," Caulifla retorted, albeit with a slight grin.

"Yeah, you're right," Vegito said as he turned to face her. "Though TOMORROW is gonna be a full out fight. I'm amped up."

"And no holding back this time, right?" Caulifla asked, trying to prod him for the answer she wanted.

"That reminds me, what about your job as Captain? Weren't you going to that one planet Cabba told us about?" Vegito asked.

"Meh. We can check that out after our fight. It's pretty close to Sadala anyway," Caulifla replied nonchalantly before turning her focus back to the skies above.

"When do you think Vados will be back?" Caulifla asked him. "I wanted to ask her if she can send us to that Hyperbolic God Chamber or whatever so we can master Super Saiyan Blue."

"I'm not sure," Vegito replied as he relaxed next to her, the cloudless sky showing no signs of any stars near them. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Vegito said.

 **Author's Notes:**

Chapter 34: The battle of Super Saiyan Blue: Vegito vs. Caulifla

Hello readers, it's the author!

I have important news! Chapter 40 will be the kickoff of the Universe Six vs Universe Seven Tournament Arc. There will be tons of action and a few twists and turns that will leave you shocked and speechless! I'm really excited to finally be close to writing for this arc. **If you read the story, please leave a review after I post a new chapter. Your feedback is appreciated.**

Thanks for reading!

 **Editors Note:**

Dear readers,

If you're reading this line, then I met my Friday deadline to get this up if you read all the way to the quick Editor's note in the Author's new story, Future Trunks and Saber of Red in Chapter 3.

I'll reiterate from that note in regards to this chapter, it is probably one of the better chapters I've read and edited between Vegito's story and the ones from Caulifla The Prodigy. And I do want to apologize again for how long this took to edit. Aside from having a lot on my plate lately, my Wi-Fi had been out for a few days and it took a bit to get everything back and fully functional beyond those few days. That inhibited my ability to edit, and delayed the release of the story by a week or two in my estimate.

However, when all the tech issues were dealt with, the delay did give me some extra time to look back and catch some mistakes I didn't see previously, making this an even better chapter!

One more aside from me personally that I wanted to throw out there. I think this is important for all the readers to know who see this note to know I only work on edits for this story and Caulifla The Prodigy: I do these edits for FREE, as I have never asked for payment and will not do so.

When I volunteered to help edit the author's stories back in January of this year (It's been six months now that I've been working with them), we agreed that I would only be editing two out of the three stories (that were available at the time), and adding any other stories to my edit dockett would significantly delay the release of both stories. It's not always easy to do everything in a very short amount of time of two to two and a half weeks, and this was no exception, being the longest chapter I've had to edit yet from them.

With all of that said I hope you enjoyed Chapter 33, and I'm hoping I can edit and have the author publish Chapter 34 in a much shorter timeframe if I can finish Chapter 6 of Caulifla The Prodigy in a reasonable time. I've come to learn that I'm notorious with deadlines (as you all have learned from the past few months, lol), so fingers crossed! :-)

Kind regards,

The Editor


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - The Battle of the Super Saiyan Blue: Vegito vs Caulifla  
I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Six  
Planet Sadala  
**  
Back in the comforts of home, Caulifla sipped ice-cold water from the glass she had in her hand, swishing the last of it in her mouth quickly before swallowing and letting out a refreshing sigh. She knew that Vegito had promised her yesterday while they were training on Champa's Planet that they would have a spar today. She was filled with excitement, as the anticipation made her want to burst, but also for another reason she wasn't sure what it was. Fear? Nerves? Worry? She couldn't tell, but all she knew was that they could be pushed to the side for now.

Finally rising from the edge of the bed, she turned the knob to the door, as a creaking sound could be heard from the knob's rotation. With the door finally open, she walked a few paces toward the stairwell before stopping cold and looking down the corridor to find Vegito, already fully powered up into his Blue form.

" _I never even felt his ki shoot up, let alone sense him! When did he get here?_ " She wondered as a bead of sweat rolled off her chin, but she couldn't help but grin as she went down the flight of stairs with him by her side.

"By the way, Kale picked up our son in case you didn't know," Caulifla stated with a nod of acknowledgment from her Saiyan partner.

As they reached the bottom step, Vegito moved in front of Caulifla, holding her hand gently as if holding a rose, looking her in the eyes, as she stared back into the light blue spheres that showed no sign of the usual dark-eyed look of a Saiyan.

"I just wanted to ask, but are you sure you're ready to fight me?" Vegito inquired his voice softly reaching her ears as she knew why he asked her that question, but she wasn't ready to back down.

A blue light started to glow around her before her aura exploded with the power of Super Saiyan Blue, looking back into his eyes with what seemed to be a flickering blue flame compared to the calming sea-like blue of his eyes, grinning proudly.

"I was born ready." Caulifla says with confidence.

They knew they'd be best served to fight elsewhere, as both Saiyans didn't want to accidentally destroy the house. Without a word, they slipped out the back door before locking it and flew off into the distance to find another place to spar, and which would probably be turned to rubble by the time they were done.

 **Tens Minutes Later  
Mountain Range**

The two Saiyans reached their destination: A field that they had fought on months ago, meters away from a nearby mountain. Caulifla knew Vegito wouldn't have already been in Blue if he hadn't intended to go all out right from the moment they touched down. With that in mind, Caulifla started her descent down toward the rocky grounds in her fighting stance, barely getting a chance to touch one foot to the ground before Vegito homed in on her with blazing speed.

"You didn't think I'd be ready for you when you were already in Blue back home? Well, I'm ready! Bring it!" Caulifla egged him on as he couldn't help but smirk before correcting his flight path and making a beeline straight for her.

Both of them wound up for their opening moves as shockwaves spread out around them, as the battle had finally begun. The Saiyan couple traded blow for blow, blocking and evading still lead to getting a few hits in on the other. It was at this point Vegito put a vice-grip on her leg, using a quick burst of power to reach beyond her defenses, and slamming her body into the rugged terrain. Not wasting a moment, he went for a right-handed jab towards her midsection, but she sprung her legs up, her feet meeting his fist to stop the blow as she got out from under him and back onto her own two feet.

"Man, I've missed this! In these moments, the rush and the thrill are so much greater than they normally would be!" Caulifla exclaimed, her blue aura expanding as she powered up a little further, with Vegito getting into a defensive position as he prepared himself for her next move.

 **Universe Seven  
Unknown Space Location**

Vados and Champa zoomed across the stars, warping at beyond light speed, with Champa complaining how he was starving, indignant as usual. Though without as much as a warning, Vados stopped as the warp field vanished and Champa popped his head up above her shoulder to find Beerus and Whis right in front of their path. Beerus was not in the mood to exchange pleasantries, that much was for sure, as his stern gaze fell upon his brother.

"What are you doing in my universe, Champa? You really shouldn't be trespassing on my domain," Beerus menacingly pointed out to his brother.

"Oh, Beerus! I was just sightseeing, that's all," Champa replied playfully.

"You're a terrible liar, Champa. I know that you aren't the type to necessarily exercise or go 'sightseeing.' Beerus scathingly fired back, with Champa trying to maintain a straight face. "I know why you're really here… you want to steal my delicious food!"

"I don't want your universe's pathetic garbage!" Champa sneered, though, on the inside, he was actually relieved Beerus didn't know what he was actually there for. "Besides, I already have a chef back home who makes delicious and tasty food that would make any God of Destruction jealous."

Beerus quizzically looked him over once more with a soft growl emanating from his throat before sharpening his glare on Champa.

"If that's the case, then please leave my universe and be on your merry way," Beerus ordered, drawing a shrug from Champa.

"Suit yourself," Champa replied back with a whimsical smile, as he and Vados turned back around and bolted back toward Universe Six.

"Let's get going Whis. I want to try that Strawberry Sundae before Goku and that damned Freeza get combat dust in it," Beerus stated flatly as they continued on their way to Earth.

After a few moments, Champa and Vados circled back to where the two parties had met, with his brother and Whis off to other places.

"With my brother preoccupied, we can continue looking for the Super Dragon Balls now Vados," Champa gleefully snickered.

 **Universe Six  
Planet Sadala**

Caulifla knew she had a chance to win this, and if everything went according to plan, this battle was hers. All she had to do was act, as she made a mad dash toward Vegito, reappearing behind him with a right hook wound up and ready to strike, but he anticipated her move, not even turning around and throwing his arm out into her stomach, his hand made into a fist, as Caulifla couldn't help but gasp for air as she hit the ground like a ton of bricks before bouncing back up.

That gave Vegito the leverage he needed, as he got in a couple of clean blows on the female Saiyan before she finally put up an arm to block him and simultaneously land a left hook counter to his abdomen, eliciting a pained grunt from the fused warrior. She saw an opening for a face shot, landed a shoot-style kick square in the face. She wanted to use her momentum to keep flipping her body upward and hit him into the ground with her fist, but when she went for the move, his fist met hers, with a flash of light consuming them both.

In that brief instant, Vegito grabbed her left leg and was about to slam her down again before she side-swiped with her right into his ribs, freeing her from his grip and she retreated to a safe distance where he couldn't immediately grab her.

"That was close. The fight might have been over if I hadn't gotten outta there," Caulifla muttered aloud.

She knew that if she could overwhelm Vegito with fast and efficient attacks, she could declare victory if everything went accordingly. Without a moment's hesitation, she flew back into the fray, fists clashing against each other with the force blowing out and destroying the surrounding land even further.

"This rush of excitement just keeps growing! I won't stop this fight unless you're ready to cry Uncle and give up!" Caulifla exclaimed, exuding confidence.

"Not a chance! I'm going all the way. It's just as you said, the rush just keeps growing," Vegito shot back, a sly smile drawn on his face.

The feedback of the energy emanating from their fists intensified. Electricity crackled like fireworks around them as the ground became even more battered and shattered than before. Vegito saw a boulder nearby that floated up from the energy feedback and quickly made his move. Pulling his fist back, he let Caulifla lunge forward while in that same instant grabbing her arm and slamming her into the large stone.

Caulifla couldn't help but grimace as Vegito jumped back and charged up a Final Flash, firing it at close range.

" _This may very well end up being what ends this or we'll keep going if it doesn't!"_ Vegito thought as the beam hurtled toward his partner.

Caulifla knew that if she countered this, she could keep fighting and win. If she tried to tank the hit, it was game over. Gritting her teeth, she exerted enough energy to break the rock holding her in place and raised her hands into position, her energy fully charged up and heightened by adrenaline.

"CRASH CANNON!"

The two energy beams made impact, with both powers struggling to make any headway, as each fighter tried to put more and more into their attacks. And then as they each yelled out, the blasts combusted and exploded, sending smoke everywhere across the battlefield.

 **One Hour Later  
Universe Seven  
Planet Earth  
**  
Freeza looked up from his position on the ground, smirking as Goku's chest was hit by a red laser and he collapsed, falling with a hard thud into the dirt beneath him. Yards away, Sorbet huffed and puffed, bullets of sweat visible.

"Well done Sorbet! I knew this little backup plan would come in handy!" Freeza extolled his cohort, who bowed in respect for what he was able to accomplish.

"Now Goku, I may finally take the revenge I've waited so long for and see you squirm beneath my feet!"

Without a word, the golden tyrant kicked Goku up into the air and Goku rolled onto his back as soon as he hit the ground, with Freeza putting his foot down and rubbing rubble into the fresh wound, as the pained screams of Goku reverberated around the area as everyone else could only watch in despair.

Vegeta remembered what Whis had told Goku earlier, with how he was too overconfident and would let his guard down.

" _You idiot, Kakarot! This is pathetic,"_ Vegeta thought before Freeza called out to him from below, grabbing the prince's attention.

"Vegeta, wouldn't you like to do Kill him? I know you still hate this Saiyan. Do it and I'll spare you at least," The tyrant offered up, smirking menacingly as Vegeta floated down to the battlefield, seeing Goku laugh at how badly he had botched up the fight.

Vegeta could only scoff and look away from Goku, disgusted by his current state.

"Whis warned you this would happen. I guess you'll always be a naive idiot," Vegeta coldly stated before turning to Freeza.

"Thanks for the offer but I can't kill him. As annoying as the bastard is, it's our rivalry that keeps pushing me to get stronger. I can't afford to kill him."

Freeza chuckled at the sentiment Vegeta displayed, but he still had another card up his sleeve.

"What if I sweetened the deal? Take Goku's life and I'll make you the Supreme Commander of the Freeza Force. It may only consist of Sorbet at the moment, but we'll rebuild it! Stronger than ever!" Frieza charitably stated.

"You'd really do that?" Vegeta asked quizzically.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Freeza asked as he smiled gleefully.

"Damn. Now I may actually regret this," Vegeta claimed with a small smirk as he turned his whole body towards Freeza, whose expression went from gleeful to curious.

"I've already made my decision. I'll pulverize you until there's nothing left!" He menacingly threatened his stare into Freeza's eyes as cold as ice, with the emperor taken aback.

"Use your head! Did you expect me to remain loyal to the man who destroyed the planet I was destined to rule?!" Vegeta rhetorically asked the Tyrant, drawing a snarl from Freeza.

Vegeta turned to the cliff and called for Krillin to fire down a Senzu bean. Krillin nodded in compliance and hurled it toward Vegeta. Though before he caught it, Freeza stood in his way, grabbing the bean and eating it up, as the tyrant's strength was fully restored to maximum power.

"Damn! Now we'll need Whis to restore Kakarot to full strength," Vegeta said under his breathe.

"If Vegeta doesn't get Goku killed, I'll make sure I go down and heal him," Whis stated aloud as the others looked at the attendant shocked, with Whis content to watch the battle play out from above.

"How the tables have turned Vegeta. Now you stand no chance at defeating me. And I'll make sure you suffer for turning down my generous offer as I was willing to overlook your previous follies and return to my side," Freeza sadistically smiled as he chastised the prince.

Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked, causing Freeza to raise an eyebrow at whatever Vegeta was thinking. When Vegeta opened his eyes back up with Freeza having already burned a minute in his Golden Form, he chuckled before letting out a furious shout, as his body lit up, covered in blindingly blue light as Freeza could only look on in terror, as the glaring light gave way, as it began to crack and peel away from the Saiyan prince's body, from his feet and going up until his hair had changed to Blue, his eyes too, and his aura exploded briefly before calmly flowing around his body.

Vegeta raised his left hand off to the side, not even glancing away from Freeza as he fired a blast that at Sorbet, who screamed for help but none came, as he was disintegrated with some surrounding rubble.

"Now that we have your little handicap out of the way, nobody will interfere in my fight. You're going to learn very quickly that you're nothing matched up against me," Vegeta said with a cocky smile.

Freeza looked at him in abject horror, not realizing that Vegeta, once a servant under his wing, had reached heights that he feared, and powers that rivaled and surpassed Goku, as his fear turned into abject hatred as his red eyes glowed with the fury of a thousand suns and his veins popped from his muscles.

"You may talk tough, but you'll pay for this monkey! The mighty Freeza will not be taken down today or ever again!" The tyrant screamed as his rage and fury consumed him, with precious seconds wasted that slowly were draining his body of its power.

Vegeta took that brief opening and rushed in and crouched low, as Freeza could only look down as a fist soon crashed through his stomach, causing blood to be coughed up and leaving the emperor gasping for air.

"I-i-impossible! You *blurgh!* can't be that strong!" Freeza belched out his red eyes trying to narrow in on the prince, but his vision blurred slightly when Vegeta appeared right in front of him, causing him to retreat backward to gain some distance.

"I'm tired of hearing you talk!" Vegeta yelled out as he bull-rushed Freeza, landing a massive kick right to his gut and sending the tyrant hurling back into the cliff behind them.

"You were afraid of us Saiyans, and that's why you destroyed our planet, save for a few of us, because you feared that a Super Saiyan would soon arise. Really, you were just scared of our potential," Vegeta remarked, as he was able to start working out his pent-up rage while making his way over to the tyrant. "I. Will. Not. Lose. To. You!" Frieza groveled.

"You want to know who killed you when you first came to Earth? That was my son Trunks who finished you off back then," Vegeta informed the golden tyrant, his eyes wide open in shock.

"And now, it's finally my turn to kill you!" Vegeta coldly noted, his mannerisms aggressive yet calculated as he swiftly delivered a punishing skyhook into Freeza's gut again, as the tyrant was smashed against the cliffside again before squirming free and taking to the skies, bruised and worn down, coughing out more blood from the last blow.

"YOU ALL CAN GO TO HELL WITHOUT ME! YOU AND THIS PATHETIC BACKWATER WORLD ARE THROUGH!" Freeza screamed out in utter contempt and seething fury as he prepared his Death Ball attack, cackling maniacally in the air as Vegeta looked up in horror.

"SO LONG MONKEYS! HYAHHHH!"

"You're a fool to think you have enough power left to take me and the planet out! FINAL FLASSSHHHHHH!" The primal scream soon faded as the yellow beam of energy hurtled at supersonic speed towards Freeza, eating up the Death Ball and consuming the emperor, his eyes widened in horror as his body began to give way.

"NOOOO! YOU BASTARRDDDD!" Frieza cried out in anguish as his voice faded and his body eviscerated as the Final Flash hurtled into space, with no trace of the Tyrant to be seen.

Vegeta took a breathe and let it go, smiling proudly at the sky above and for the first time, he could say the words he had long awaited to speak aloud.

"I finally killed that bastard!" Vegeta proclaimed as his blue aura flowed strongly, with Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Whis, Beerus and the others staring into the sky before looking toward the prince. It was at that moment that Whis finally attended to the fallen Goku and brought him back to full health.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Unknown Space Location**

"We've managed to get two more dragon balls after running into your brother and Whis," Vados said.

"Yep! Now let's keep looking for the other few dragon balls here," Champa said in reply.

Vados sighed and whipped out her staff to check in on her protege's, finding Vegito and Caulifla almost evenly matched in their fight.

" _If those two, in particular, continue training like they have been, then easily surpassing Lord Champa and even the other Gods of Destructions isn't as far-fetched as I initially thought."_

 **Universe Six  
Planet Sadala  
Mountain Range**

As the smoke and light cleared from yet another beam explosion, both fighters were still standing. Caulifla got scratched by a few small rocks, but not much else hit her. The same went for Vegito. Both had their fighting gear slightly worn and tethered, but still intact. It took a lot for the two to be so close.

While the moment of tranquility was refreshing, Vegito didn't hesitate to re-engage. With his power and speed kicked into high gear, he broke Caulifla's guard in an instant and proceeded to deliver several strikes on her before grabbing both of her legs and slamming her into the now crystalized floor that was rock and dirt earlier, as she spat up some blood from her mouth on impact.

" _Damn! That quick strike sapped most of my strength. I'm running on fumes,"_ Caulifla thought to herself as she wiped some blood away from her forehead. _"Though I gotta admit, that was a good move. If he had broken my guard like that earlier, who knows what would have happened!"_

Slowly but surely, she rose to her feet, her blue aura still warping around her, but she knew that if she were to win, the fight needed to end now. With that thought in mind, Caulifla bolted in at Vegito, though he was prepared for what she had planned. He flash-vanished and reappeared in front of her, landing a vicious uppercut to her chest that had her coughing up a pool of blood as she hit the ground, barely staying on all fours. Caulifla tried standing back up, but she ended up falling back down onto one knee, shaking all over, as her hair and eyes lost their blue color and she reverted back to her base.

" _You're something else Caulifla. Even though you're totally out of power, you still want to fight. You gave it your best, and you pushed me not only today but in everything we've done together. That's part of why I love you so much,"_ Vegito thought to himself as he noticed Caulifla gearing up to go for another round, though he didn't want to push her to the point of collapse.

"Cali, you've hit your limit. How about we head back and rest up?" Vegito said with a smile as he stared at her with amazement that even know she was still on her feet.

Caulifla looked down at that ground, standing motionless like a statue until the words finally came out of her mouth.

"No!" She replied quietly, still looking at the ground as her hair flickered between black and blue, much to Vegito's amazement.

"This isn't my limit!" Caulifla shouted back as she regained her composure and violent winds picked up and swirled around her with her hair still flickering between black and blue, with the same going for her eyes.

"If I was at my limit before, then I'm going to absolutely destroy it and go beyond it RIGHT NOW!" With that, she let out a furious scream as her blue aura exploded with power, moving violently around her body as she somehow was able to regain all of her energy in the matter of a mere minute plus!

" _Whoa! How did she recover this much stamina and power?!"_ Vegito thought, looking completely bewildered as he still was in his blue form, though a smile played on his lips.

"Then again, these are the kinds of moments that make her so special," he muttered under his breathe.

"I'm ready for the second round! Give me all you've got and don't hold back!"

At that moment, Caulifla fully transformed back into Super Saiyan Blue, as her aura now calmed to a degree after moving so wildly before.

Caulifla rushed Vegito with astounding speed, landing a massive left hook before he even had time to react. She then went for an uppercut with the same hand, hoping to catch him off guard but he blocked the blow, though some of her power still managed to make his hands shake with recoil.

"Fighting you, the rush I always get is unbelievable!" Caulifla said as she landed a kick to his ribs, sending him off to the side as she fired off a ki blast barrage.

"My heart starts pounding faster and faster, and it's only with you that it happens. Never with anyone else!"

She went for another uppercut, but Vegito blocked it with ease this time, as he was perfect with the technique versus when he sustained recoil, with the two still exchanging blows. Vegito was ready to end it, as he went back to his go-to move, grabbing her by the arm and hurling her towards the trees not too far off. She didn't want to crash. She wasn't going to, as she fired off a blast to destroy some of the forest lands and stop her momentum.

It took a moment for her to get off the ground, breathing a little heavier, though she noticed Vegito was also breathing heavily now as well. She spat up some more pooled up blood off to the side.

"We've been fighting all day practically, and I love it. Even though it's getting late, I don't want this to end," she said with a wolfish grin, reaching into her pocket as Vegito was distracted by her pointing out the time as the sun was getting lower and lower by the minute.

Without warning, she latched onto his back, locking her legs around his waist and pulling his chin up with one arm as they suddenly vanished, with the wind pick up scattered debris and dust from where they stood.

 **Universe Six  
Champa's Home Planet **

The two of them tumbled to the ground and were sprawled out in the grass. Vegito opened his eyes to see the transport button Vados had given them and realized she transported the both of them to Champa's planet as he got up onto one knee and turned to look at her, already standing, her blue aura flowing as smooth as a river.

"You transported us here so we wouldn't have to worry about holding back," Vegito noted, impressed that Caulifla thought this through. He quickly snapped back to reality as their fists clashed and the wind bursts exploded from the connection, knocking them both a few yards back, with both still standing on their two feet.

"Why ruin a good fight?" Caulifla asked rhetorically. "Now we can go wild! No holds barred!" Caulifla exclaimed with a smirk.

While her motives might have been selfish, Vegito wasn't going to complain as they re-engaged in another tussle, their hands deadlocked together as each tried to gain some ground against the other, causing the whole planet to rumble from their enormous power as they broke off and got into their stances, trying to get air into their lungs, but both couldn't resist the urge to smile a bit. After all, this was one of, if not the best fight they'd ever had.

"You know, let's make this fight more interesting," Vegito suggested.

"Oh? So are you proposing a bet?" Caulifla replied with intrigue as he nodded back in affirmation.

"If that's what you want then how's this for ya? If I win, you're going to wear a full set of female Saiyan armor. The WHOLE set," Caulifla said with emphasis.

"Alright. Then if you lose, I'm going to make you wear that one thing you hate wearing the most," Vegito teased as Caulifla blushed at his suggestion, knowing full well what he meant, but she didn't come this far to lose.

"You know what, that's fine. Because I'm going to win this and you're little fantasy won't be coming true," Caulifla shot back with a smug smirk.

Without warning, Vegito went into attack mode, trying to land another blow to the gut but narrowly missing. He switched gears and bolted to her side, slamming his fist into the small of Caulifla's back as she crashed into the ground, creating a small crater. Caulifla immediately bounced to her feet only to get struck in the gut by Vegito, causing her to gasp for air as she made a retreat a few yards away, her arm clutching at her abdominal area, all the while knocking her back to her base form yet again.

"Dammit… that really hurts," Caulifla mustered up as she went down on one knee, clutching at her stomach as she hoped the pain would subside. All the while, Vegito stood a short distance away, arms crossed with a satisfied grin.

"Is someone ready to give up?" Vegito asked her, intentionally trying to provoke her.

"No way…" Caulifla offered through painful gasps of air, as the pain started to become more manageable to work with.

"I don't believe in giving up… and you know that. That's why I'm going to win no matter the cost!"

With a mighty shout, Caulifla released more of her energy as she went Blue again, her body going past its normal limits to keep on fighting as her energy skyrocketed and before Vegito knew it, she was positioned right off his right side, charging up a powerful energy blast to decimate him with.

"Final Crash Cannon!" Caulifla screamed as she launched the beam of energy into Vegito as he was being pushed back by the force of the blast, his feet digging up the ground as he tried to hold it off from hitting him with full force blast against him.

"If I don't knock this away quickly, I'm toast!" Vegito said through gritted teeth as he moved his body below the beam and swiftly kicked upward, sending the attack into one of the neighboring planets as it lit up and exploded like a firework in the sky.

Caulifla tried getting the drop on Vegito by using instant transmission, kicking with full force but finding nothing but empty air as Vegito used instant transmission as well, grabbing her back leg and tossing her into the lake. After seeing she hadn't resurfaced yet, Vegito flew a few feet above the lake, looking for and finding air bubbles from down below as he charged a Final Kamehameha and fired it straight into the lake.

To Vegito's surprise, he didn't hit anything but the water, as a steamy mist surrounded him.

"So you want to play it like _that_ huh?" Her voice called out as he looked back down to see her grinning, her hands in a familiar position that scared Vegito for what was about to come.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Caulifla shouted as the beam of blue light launched at hyperspeed as Vegito had only a second to charge up an attack, firing off a Kamehameha to counter her.

The two energies collided and exploded on impact, sending more water up around them from the force of the colliding blasts. The mist soon disappeared, and as he looked around, Caulifla was right in his blind spot, going for a bicycle kick to his head. Vegito felt the air shift slightly and moved to block her attack, grabbing her foot, but quickly realized it was just her shoe as she landed a roundhouse to his abdomen, his eyes blurring as he gasped. She capitalized on his moment of weakness, grabbing his forearm and slinging him into a pile of rubble that was launched into the air upon him making impact with the ground.

Caulifla could taste victory, as she went in and wound up for a knockout punch, putting her back into it and having her blow blocked. Vegito smirked with pride as he headbutted his partner as Caulifla went down in a hurry, holding her face as cries of anguish and pain reverberated around them until her body relaxed and she went limp, yet again falling back to her base.

It took him a few moments to realize her ki had practically evaporated and she wasn't moving at all, as a pit formed in his stomach as he dropped down on both knees next to her.

"Cali, are you alright?" Vegito worriedly asked as he tried to shake her a bit as panic began to set in.

"Say something!" He cried out, fearing he went too far.

Then out of nowhere, he took an uppercut to the gut, causing him to cough up blood and drop down to his base, as Caulifla had powered back into Super Saiyan Blue. She wore a smug look as she got up and dusted herself off as Vegito could only look up in shock at that moment, with his emotions quickly cycling to anger and then relief as he stood up to face Caulifla.

"You really like playing dirty huh? I didn't think you'd go that far," Vegito grunted as he stood up.

"Hmph… Can you blame me? You let your guard down way too easily," Caulifla stated candidly as Vegito went back into his Blue form.

She quickly charged up a Crash Cannon and fired it at point black as the blast consumed Vegito, as debris and smoke went everywhere. After a few moments, the smoke began to clear, and he was still standing, having barely blocked most of the damage, though his arms looked pretty beat up from taking the brunt of the attack as he stared back at Caulifla with a sly smile.

"Nice shot. But you're going to need to do more than that to take me down."

 **One Hour Later**

Vegito and Caulifla burst towards each other, blocking blows left and right. Their attire was tattered but still held together, as the scratches and bruises mounted on each fighter.

Caulifla was still going strong, slamming her knee into his stomach and also landing an uppercut. She went in for a kick that Vegito moved away from, as he delivered a quick left hook to her jaw, jolting the female Saiyan's nerves as she involuntarily spat out some pooled up blood. They kept going at it, and with each blow their strength seemed to increase, not dissipating at all.

"This is it!" Caulifla thought as each clenched a fist and charged at full speed toward the other, and delivering simultaneous, fierce blows to the others face as the combined impact messed up the ground beneath them.

Caulifla continued looking at Vegito with her face scrunched, much like his, her fiery determination still burning until her body relaxed and she gently hit the ground, back in her base as Vegito powered down and moved to her side to make sure she was going to be ok.

Her eyes started to open slowly as he came into view, and she realized what had happened, as a soft chuckle escaped from the proud female warrior.

"Looks like you won this time," Caulifla conceded, her voice faint. "But I had you on the ropes there for a little while."

"Yeah, you did," Vegito concurred before a more devious grin came across his face. "Though more importantly, I won our little bet."

Caulifla shivered as she remembered their earlier wager, and she'd have to go through with it at some point as she let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I'm going to fulfill our stupid bet," Caulifla mumbled as Vegito scooped her off the ground and onto his shoulder, seeing as she couldn't really move much on her own after trying to get up.

That didn't stop her from giving Vegito a haunting glare though.

"You better not say a damn word to a soul or you're gonna regret it," Caulifla growled.

"Alright. Though I'm going to enjoy the payoff quite a bit," he replied with a wink as Caulifla's face turned red before the two headed back for home via instant transmission.

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Caulifla and Vegito's Home**

They soon arrived home to the sight of Kale snoring softly next to Cerise and Vegito Jr., as the couple chuckled and went over to the sofa to wake her up, with Vegito gently shaking at Kale's shoulder.

"Wha… Oh, hi sis, Vegito" Kale greeted them, still groggy as she let out a yawn while stretching her arms out.

"Thanks for the help," Caulifla said with a smile.

"No problem. Besides, these two seem to really get along," Kale noted as she scooped up Cerise and headed toward the door when Caulifla called out to her.

"Kale, please tell Cabba that tomorrow I'm going on the mission he and I discussed to get some information."

Kale nodded back and went toward the door again before turning her head back around.

"By the way, who won?" She asked

"Vegito," Caulifla stated bluntly.

"You'll get him next time, Sis," Kale assured her.

"I won our bet too, so after tomorrow you should come over. Caulifla's going to wear something she hates others seeing her in," Vegito bragged when he suddenly got elbowed in the stomach by Caulifla, who looked like she was going to murder him.

"I thought we weren't gonna say anything about that," she hissed, as Vegito stuttered out an apology, with Kale getting the sense to get going.

"That'd be a treat, but… I'll have to see if I can stop by. See ya!"

And with that, Kale left the house, and everything went silent.

Caulifla and Vegito put Vegito Jr. in his crib, giving him a peck on the cheek before heading back to their room alone. It was there that Caulifla gave Vegito a much more intimate kiss, as she seemed to accept Vegito's apology from earlier.

"You better be ready to wake up early tomorrow," Caulifla remarked.

"Ok so remind me, what kind of mission are you going on?" Vegito inquired.

"It's an easy recon and intelligence mission. I only need to get some information for what we need, and I think I know the perfect place to get it," Caulifla confidently stated as she slipped into her night clothes and laid down next to Vegito, who had gotten himself changed as well.

"See ya in the morning," Caulifla whispered as she let her head rest on the pillow as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Vegito stroked at her hair and at the bare skin on her arm ever so gently, giving her a peck on the cheek before he drifted off as well into a blissful night of rest.

 **Author's Notes  
Chapter 35 : Caulifla's Mission **

**Reviews**

*Reviews have been edited for clarity*

Guest- Great story! I think it will be cool if vegito jr transforms into a great ape at some point. Note that U6 saiyans had a different evolution than U7 saiyans. Could be an interesting filler but you didn't mention him having a tail so oh well, enjoyed your stories :D

Answer- Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories!

Vegito Jr. doesn't have a Saiyan tail, but he is going to transform into Super Saiyan at a young age, almost the same age as Goten and Kid Trunks.

VladImpaler- We have to wait till chapter 40 for the tournament? Am I the only one who thinks this is going very slow?

Answer- You're right, it is a little slow. However, it is important to show what kind of training each of them have received while training with Vegito and Vados. Every family moment and character development opportunity are super important to show. 

Dragon fang 12 -Your fanfictions don't bother me but vegito x caulifla and kefla x gohan are kinda weird to me. Just cause they so unlikely pairings cause kefla never in the dragon ball series never been in the same scene with gohan and. Caulifla and vegito well just seems kinda odd to me. But that's all I got to say.

Answer- It's fine. I'll admit the shipping is a little weird, but Caulifla and Vegito are my two favorites characters from Dragon Ball Z and Super.

Invitadoq -I do not say this for evil or anything but for the saga of black ?, happens in the universe 7 and I do not think they will be such a trip just to enfretarce a black vegita, so it would not be better to have a saga or, you know in my opinion it is better to reveal everything to goku and vegeta about vegito's journey at the end of universe 7 vs. universe 6

Answer – Every arc is going to be connected. The story is not the same as the anime or the manga. I already have an idea for what happens after the Universe Six Tournament and it'll definitely be an interesting arc.

 **Editor's Note:**

Dear Readers,

I was close to reaching the deadline, which is a win in my book. This chapter was a blast to edit! Look forward to another chapter either in November or December after the next Chapter of _Caulifla The Prodigy._

The Editor 


	35. Chapter 35

**Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six**

 **Chapter 35: Caulifla's Mission**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Six (Year 778)**

 **Planet Sadala (Caulifla and Vegito's Home)**

It was finally morning. The sun had started to rise and light filtered through the blinds and into Caulifla's eyes, as she began to stir from her rest. She didn't want to get up on that early, Sadala morning, but she had to. Trying to make sure she wouldn't fall back asleep, she slipped her foot closest to the bed's edge from underneath the covers and moved it onto the floor, which was cooler than being under the covers.

Caulifla then proceeded to scoot her body so that her second foot hit the floor, with her body now mostly out from under the warm covers. She finally was able to sit up without plopping her head back onto the pillow, rubbing at her eyes and blinking a few times, ready to face the challenges ahead.

Caulifla turned her attention to the snoring behind her, as Vegito continued to snooze comfortably and Vegito Jr. was next to him. Vegito probably brought him into their room in the middle of the night after feeding him, with Caulifla chuckling softly at the scene.

Tiptoeing her way over to the closet, she hoped Vegito would wake up on his own as he still slept soundly.

"I'm gonna need to punch him, aren't I?" She mused quietly with a somewhat sadistic grin, rummaging through the clothes and hangers to look for something that would fit the mission before them.

" _We need to wear clothes that would make people think we're just lowly hooligans,"_ Caulifla thought, finding the perfect outfit for the two of them before turning her attention back to Vegito.

" _You know what, I'll make it a 'softer' punch after what went down yesterday."_

Strolling back over to the bed, Caulifla picked their son up and into her left arm as Caulifla delivered a jab to Vegito's right wing.

The ensuing scene was priceless: Vegito sat up immediately, wide-eyed and alert as if he had just been thrown into ice water, yelling out "I'm up! I'm up!"

Caulifla couldn't contain it anymore, bursting out with laughter as tears rolled down her cheeks. Once she had a moment to breathe, she told Vegito to put on the clothes in her arms on for the mission, tossing them in front of him on the bed.

With that, Caulifla opened the door leading out to the hallway, going downstairs with their son still tucked in her left arm. As she approached the last steps, the aroma of food wafted from the kitchen, where Koshou was making breakfast.

"Mornin' mom," Caulifla said as she opened the fridge and took a quick peek to see what fruit they had, with Koshou responding in kind.

Caulifla didn't find anything to her liking, as she put Vegito Jr. in his chair before turning back to her mother.

"Thanks for taking care of him again. Vegito and I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to keep thanking me, Caulifla," Koshou responded. "Besides, I love that little guy over there."

"Though today is your first mission, and you're even bringing Vegito with you. It must be important," Koshou continued on.

"It's not really difficult, per se, more just collecting information and intel," Caulifla replied.

"You still need to be careful regardless," Koshou warned her with a level of concern coming across her tone.

"Yeah, I know mom," Caulifla acknowledged with a small smile as she walked back upstairs.

" _Even though I'm all grown up, you can't help but worry about me still, huh?"_ Caulifla thought quietly with a chuckle.

Caulifla passed through the door frame to see Vegito dressed in the clothes she gave him, all black, adding a dimension of ruggedness to his appearance.

"Dang, Veggie, you look like the leader of a motorcycle gang," Caulifla remarked as she moved up close to him, rubbing her right index finger into his chest before having it trail down his left jacket sleeve.

"Well, you're the one who picked this out. Was that what you wanted me to look like?" He inquired as she entered the large closet and began getting into her own garb.

About ten minutes had passed before Caulifla emerged from the closet. She was decked out in a black jacket and tube top, with dark shades and dark jeans to boot, as Caulifla wore a cocky and arrogant smile on her face.

"Now you DEFINITELY look like a biker," Vegito offered up.

"Hell yeah, I do! I'm ready to kick some ass!" Caulifla shot back as she threw a couple of punches as if she were shadow boxing, her mischievous smile present.

" _It's been a while since I've seen her act like this,"_ Vegito thought as he flashed back to when they first met.

His train of thought was interrupted when Koshou walked into the room, carrying Vegito Jr. Her daughter nodded and looked out toward the window. With Caulifla holding Vegito's hand. Caulifla turned her head around to face her mother, a slight smile creeping up on her.

"Goodbye. I'll see you soon."

With that, Caulifla pushed the button she held in her free hand and disappeared, leaving Koshou to wonder if Caulifla was hinting at something she wasn't privy to.

 **Cusnomia**

The Saiyan duo arrived at their destination: Cusnomia. Vegito turned his head toward Caulifla, with Caulifla doing the same, both nodding as they knew what they were here for and what they needed to do. The two headed down a dark alley, dimly lit and dank. And at the very end of the alley was a bar. Caulifla turned the nob as she looked back to Vegito, as she opened the door and the two of them walked inside.

Caulifla looked around the space, as all the other people inside the establishment just stared at the duo, trying to determine if they were out of place or what the deal was.

" _ **Be careful to not stare at these guys too much. I don't feel like fighting against a group of drunks like right now,"**_ Caulifla communicated to Vegito telepathically. He nodded back in reply as they went up to the counter and seated themselves as she just stared at the bartender.

Caulifla had picked up on using telepathy a couple of years ago, but she hadn't had a real use for it. That was, until now. Caulifla came back into focus as the Bartender turned around and a smile appeared as he looked Caulifla over.

"My, oh my. What do we have here? This is the first time I've seen a charmer like you or even a lady for that matter, come in here and have a drink," The bartender said with a smug look on his face as his eyes gazed up and down Caulifla's torso before settling on an area, though he wasn't going to get away with it if Caulifla had any say.

She motioned the bartender to come closer with her index finger, as he leaned in when he could feel her other hand start to grip his neck, and it started to get harder for him to breathe.

"Just give us a damn beer before I knock you down off your high horse, bartender. I'm not looking to embarrass you in front of these folks, so I suggest you mind your manners," Caulifla whispered menacingly as the man's face turned a ghastly gray as soon as she let him go.

Without hesitation, he handed Vegito and Caulifla two cans of beer from below the counter. Caulifla ripped the top of her can open and started drinking it down, though the taste was another story.

" _I really hate beer. I don't know how people tolerate this crap,"_ Caulifla thought as she finished her can and crushed it down on the island counter.

"Hey, barkeep!" Caulifla called out, as the bartender hesitated to move for a second until Caulifla gave him her signature deadly glare and he attended to her right away.

"Uh, yes! What is it, miss?" The bartender nervously asked as Vegito finished off his beer.

"You may be able to redeem yourself and get a small little something if you can provide me with any information you might have about a traitor in the Sadala Defense Force," Caulifla whispered as she fished her hand into her left coat pocket and pulled out a small bag of gold coins, holding tight to the bag but making it visible to the man.

"Well, I…" he stammered when Caulifla stood up and Vegito followed suit.

"If you aren't going to spill, I bet someone else might," Caulifla coyly stated, the big slowly being put back into her jacket's pocket.

"Wh-Wait! I may have something for you!" He blurted out, but soft enough to not distract the other patrons.

A smug grin crossed Caulifla's face, knowing she had her man; hook, line, and sinker.

"Let's hear it."

"Well, you see, I've heard rumors that one of your allies is paying one of the local gangs from around here. Then they send those folks off to other planets where they can start a war," the bartender paused for a moment, lowering his voice further and leaning a little closer.

"When they defeat all of the enemies, the word is he buys the land and sells it to other people buyers, like a land shark."

Caulifla, satisfied with what she heard, held up the bag a little higher for him to see.

"Thanks for the info. Now take your reward," Caulifla said as he flipped the bag into his hands as the Saiyan duo exited the establishment.

"If that barkeep was saying that they're locals in the area, then we should look around to see if we can find a hideout," Caulifla concluded while throwing her right fist into her left palm. "I want to know who the hell our little traitor is!"

"I understand, but let's just walk around for now. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves," Vegito suggested, with Caulifla agreeing with his point.

Before they could take another step, Vegito could feel a tug on his sleeve. Turning around, a young boy was standing there, though something wasn't quite right. His eyes were filled with fear and he was sweating bullets.

"You two should leave the planet now before…" the boy trailed off.

"Before what?" Vegito asked, a knot twisting in his stomach.

The youth looked to his surroundings before uttering out the words he was choked up on.

"Before THEY decide to attack you two," the youth spat out as he dashed back the opposite way Vegito and Caulifla were heading.

As the Saiyan duo watched the boy run away, they picked up on multiple energy signatures following nearby the boy, but not anyone or anything they could see. Vegito didn't like how things were playing out, as he gripped Caulifla's hand and held it tight. She couldn't help but look up to see Vegito acting calm, yet she could tell he was on edge when he tightened his grip a further before finally relaxing it as he stared at the dust clouds down the road from them, with the youth practically out of sight.

" _ **Caulifla, if you're sensing those energies, don't get after them yet. If we can trail them from back here, we can follow whoever they are and maybe even find our objective,"**_ Vegito communicated telepathically.

She nodded silently in agreement, knowing how high the stakes could be. If they were going to do this, she would need to create a distraction, likely an energy ball, and have Vegito knock them out. Her brother Renso taught her the tactic during one of their get-togethers, and now, it could be put to good use.

She let go of Vegito's hand and moved her right arm back, as a ki ball appeared in the palm of her hand. She gave it a few more seconds before taking a step forward and launching the ball right toward the ki signatures. The people they were tracking were finally in view, way down the road and right where her ki ball was headed towards, as it hit the ground and knocked the runners off balance, with Vegito swooping in to knock them out with a chop to the neck, though two of the other runners escaped and kept blitzing at high speed down the road.

"Nice work," Caulifla complimented as she appeared next to him. "Now let's follow the ones who we let slip away."

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

The doors swung open and the gangsters quickly shut them and deadbolted the heavy metal frames. Panting and out of breath, they looked up at their boss, who questioned what they were doing back here and why they were careless slamming the doors as they had.

"Sir, we-," the first was cut off and knocked out cold, with the second following suit, as Caulifla and Vegito appeared as if out of thin air, the two mobsters gargling in the dirt.

"Crap! RUN FOR IT!" The boss called out, making a dash for a side door when Vegito grabbed him from behind and Caulifla appeared in front of him, her icy-cold stare penetrating into his soul.

"Wait?! Where are my…!?" He gasped as he turned his head to see all his subordinates unconscious, and he was the only one left.

"You couldn't save some for me?" Vegito quipped.

"I told you I was going to knock them all out," Caulifla said coyly, dusting off her hands. "Besides, while you got Mr. Numero Uno, I didn't have to worry about blinding you with a powered up Solar Flare."

The mob boss started whimpering, dread beginning to settle into every part of his body, as Caulifla's coy smile was quickly replaced with a deadly glare. She advanced towards him, lifting up her palm and formed a ki ball, holding the sphere right in front of his face.

"Now then, I assume you might know why we're here, so I'll cut straight to the chase. And if you answer truthfully, I won't have to singe off your ugly nose," Caulifla stated menacingly, moving the ball closer, with the boss not moving, frozen in fear.

"Tell us! Who's the one betraying the Sadala Defense Forces?" Caulifla asked as she moved her palm even closer, as there was no more room for him to not get singed if he didn't answer her, and he knew if he lied, he would be flash-fried.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! I'll tell you! Just please don't hurt meeeee!" the boss cried out. Caulifla grinned and moved her hand away slightly, but not releasing the energy yet until she heard what she wanted to.

"This is the truth, miss! I never saw his face! This person you're after, he'd always have a weird mask on, and his voice was never twice the same!" The boss squealed out.

" _It's a good start, but I'm not done yet,"_ Caulifla thought to herself, withdrawing the ball just ever so slightly away again, but leaning her face a little closer.

"Tell me, what did he look like? Height, body features, build, anything that can be useful," Caulifla pressed him. "He has blue skin and a dark tail," the boss whimpered in fear.

Caulifla had a sadistic smile on her face, as she pulled her arm back as the boss shrieked as Caulifla launched her arm forward before changing trajectory and throwing the energy sphere through the roof, and then quickly knocking him out with a chop to the next as his body loosened and relaxed.

Caulifla smiled at Vegito, knowing they got the info they wanted from the thugs scattered in the complex.

"Let's go," Caulifla said, grabbing his hand and pushed the button to transport them back to Sadala.

 **Sadala**

In a matter of mere moments, the Saiyan duo appeared back in their own living room, where Koshou was cradling Vegito Jr.

Koshou's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Caulifla, standing up with a sense of giddy excitement about her.

"Caulifla! I have some good news!" Koshou exclaimed whimsically, with Caulifla lifting an eyebrow at the statement.

"What's the news mom?" She asked.

"Your older brother finally has a girlfriend!" Koshou proclaimed. "At times, it seemed he'd never find love, but fate is smiling upon him today!"

"Well, good for him," Caulifla remarked nonchalantly, though on the inside she did feel a twinge of happiness for her brother, or maybe it was the shared pain of their mother getting on them over the last few years to find a soulmate and settle down, causing her to smirk a little.

"I wish I could stay and talk more, but I must be going. Take care you three!" And with that, Koshou handed Vegito Jr. off to Caulifla and left the house.

Though as soon as the door opened, Kale stepped inside, carrying Cerise in her arms.

"Hey, sis. Hey Vegito," Kale greeted the both of them as she stepped into the living room.

"Hey, Kale. What are you doing here?" Caulifla inquired with a puzzled expression, though Kale completely ignored her and was already talking with Vegito.

"Vegito, what does Sis have to wear for losing that bet you two had?" Kale asked him.

"The hell?!… You still remember him mentioning that?" Caulifla replied incredulously, drawing a giggle from Kale.

"Yeah, of course! I'm just so curious," Kale said with a sly smile.

"Caulifla, I forgot to mention that when I went to buy the one thing, two more outfits came with it. It'd be a shame to not see you wear all three, you know," Vegito insinuated with a knowing smile, as Caulifla's eyes bulged as she wasn't sure whether to attack the both of them or not.

"GAH! Just give me those costumes, dammit!"

She took the sealed bag from him and stormed upstairs. Kale tried to control herself while Vegito smirked proudly. And a few minutes later, she came into view.

Her slender and petite figure was covered from the shoulder to the knees in black and white, and a blouse covering her cleavage. The dress was full of frills, with some puffed up white cotton shoulder coverings. Caulifla also was wearing a lace headband as she looked at the two of them from the stairs, arms crossed as Vegito's smug look didn't fade and Kale could barely keep herself from laughing.

"Vegito…," she growled through gritted teeth, "I'm going to kick your butt into tomorrow."

She came off the stairwell as Kale rushed her and inspected every inch of the costume.

"Sis! This is so cute!" Kale shouted.

"What?! Kale?! C'mon!" Caulifla whined as Vegito finally started to laugh as Caulifla bore through it until he spoke up again.

"I have to agree with Kale. You really are a cute looking… Urgh!"

Vegito bent over after Caulifla delivered an uppercut to his stomach, but managed to laugh off the pain.

"Why don't you go replace that maid's costume with one of the other two I got. Do that or I could make you say whatever I want you too," Vegito suggested seductively, while Kale's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

Caulifla snorted, averting her eyes away from them and turned toward the stairs.

"I'd rather put on the other clothes before I let you control what I say," Caulifla begrudgingly shot back, as she disappeared for the next few minutes.

When she came back down, she was clad in all white. A White dress with a short skirt and a white hat with a red cross emblazoned into the fabric.

"I hate you for this," Caulifla stated as Vegito's grin got wider, and Kale was chuckling, holding her hand over her mouth as Vegito reminded her there was one more to put on.

"You gotta be joking!" Caulifla shouted, exasperated at this point.

"It's almost over!~" Vegito reminded her, as she bolted back up the stairs one last time.

When she descended for the last time, there was no mistaking her outfit this time: Caulifla was dressed in a Sadala pop idol costume, as she jumped a few feet from the stairwell and onto the floor, as she looked down with her teeth gritted, eyes closed as Kale just cooed.

"Aww! This is adorable!" Vegito said as he went to go hug her, all smug with himself, and Kale couldn't help but join in.

"Oh my gosh, Sis! You look so cute!" Kale cried out.

"Can you let go so I can get back into my clothes?" Caulifla asked as her voice seethed with rage as Kale and Vegito only tightened their grip on Caulifla.

"C'mon! Don't ruin the fun!" Kale and Vegito said in unison. "You're so cute Caulifla!"

"ENOUGH!" Caulifla screamed, as she pushed both of them off her, took a fist to each of their stomachs, and drove them both into the floor, sending pieces of floor everywhere as both Kale and Vegito lay on the ground, knocked out and completely unaware of what just happened.

Caulifla just stared down at the ground, feeling a little better than all the teasing was done with, though apparently still annoyed.

"That's enough from you two jackals. I'm going to go put my gi back on," Caulifla muttered as she went to change back into her usual attire.

Caulifla didn't go back downstairs immediately, knowing she needed to cool off a bit. Sure, she wasn't happy with those two at the moment. But they were her friends- no! Her best friends. Kale had always been there for her, and she had changed and blossomed so much in the past few years.

" _But Vegito…,"_ she thought silently, _"At first, I treated him no better than a dog, wanting him to just make me even stronger just for the sake of reaching my own ambitious goals. Though through everything, we became closer and closer to each other. I'd never even thought of marriage, let alone feeling so strongly towards one person."_

"That's what makes Vegito different. It's who he is and what he was able to show to a rag-tag girl like me that opened my eyes to a whole new world. I can never be mad at him for long, and the same goes for Kale," Caulifla muttered aloud, finishing her sentence with a small yet loving smile.

She drew in a breath and exhaled before walking down the stairwell to find Cerise and Vegito Jr. Playing together around the area she plastered Vegito into, though he wasn't anywhere in sight. Though Kale was there, sensing Caulifla's energy approaching and standing to meet her with her head down.

"Chin up Kale," Caulifla soothingly said. "I'm not mad at you. In fact, I apologize for… that," She tilted her head to the side to where she had driven Kale into, as the two friends laughed for a minute before taking a seat on the couch.

"You know, seeing these two together right now, imagine if they ended up dating each other," Caulifla jokingly scoffed.

"That'd be something. Though I get the feeling that Cabba would be overprotective with his little angel," Kale replied as the two started laughing again.

"Ya know, I betcha Vegito would do the same thing if we had a daughter and she was going to date a boy," Caulifla responded.

"So are you saying you want a second kid?" Kale asked her, genuinely curious.

"Ahh, don't get me wrong, I don't think nows the time," Caulifla sheepishly answered, "But yeah, at some point I could see it. Wouldn't mind having a girl so that way I'm not outnumbered three to one in here."

"But for now, I'm more focused on him first and training."

It was then that the toilet flushed and Vegito popped out of the restroom and walked toward the back door.

"I'm going to head out for some fresh air and a little bit of training Caulifla," Vegito said as he opened the sliding door and ascended into the sky above.

"You aren't-"

"No I'm not mad at him Kale, and I know he's not mad at me either," Caulifla said, cutting off her friend, smiling slightly.

"You know Sis, I kind of miss the old days when I was training with you," Kale stated.

"Yeah. It's been a while huh?" Caulifla responded when an idea shot into her head and grinned.

"Kale."

"Yeah?" Kale replied.

"Why don't all of us train together the whole week. Vegito can train with Cabba and you with me!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"Actually, next week we won't be here. We're going on a family trip, so what about another week?" Kale said though Caulifla was lost in thought for a moment.

"A family trip, huh? That actually sounds fun," Caulifla said aloud.

"Yeah, a little training break and having some time to spend with Cerise. I think that's something that's well deserved," Kale noted.

Kale scooped up Cerise into her arms, seeing as how Cerise looked to tire out, as she said goodbye to Caulifla and headed off for home.

" _A family trip… I think I'll ask Vegito about that tonight,"_ she pondered while looking at Vegito Jr. tumble around out of the corner of her eye.

 **Two Hours Later**

Vegito opened the bedroom door a crack to find Caulifla awake and staring at the ceiling. Vegito wasn't sure how she was feeling, so he went over to the bed and laid down next to her.

"Before you say a word, I'm not mad Vegito. I'm over it," Caulifla stated with a smile while still looking up, putting Vegito somewhat at ease, but could still tell she was churning something over in her head.

"Though I can still tell you're thinking about something," Vegito noted.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes as he stared back; her eyes a calm black, unwavering and filled with resolve.

"Kale brought this up earlier, and the more I think about it, I think it'd be nice to go on a trip. You, me, and our little squirt," Caulifla said.

"A family trip?" Vegito asked, receiving a nod of acknowledgment back. "Sounds fun."

"And I already know the perfect place to go," Caulifla said. "I thought we should go to Planet Qoaria. It is a colder planet, but lots of families go there to just have fun and relax and buy some new clothes for their planet's winters."

She paused for a moment before continuing on.

"Though after that, I'm going to train with Kale. Go back to the old days a bit," Caulifla remarked. "And while I'm with Kale, you'd be training with Cabba."

"I have no qualms. You really thought this out, and it might not be bad to switch it up a little."

She smiled at Vegito and kissed him on the cheek.

"We're leaving in two days, so be ready to pack," Caulifla said as she shut the light off as both of them settled under the covers, with Caulifla nuzzling her head on Vegito's chest, as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

Chapter 36: Family Trip: Vegito and Caulifla/Cabba and Kale

 **Editors Note**

Merry Christmas (and for those who don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays)! The next chapter of the story has been given to me, so I'll start working on that. It's been chaotic for me as the holidays have apporached (which made this story go up late yet again), but I am still trying to churn this out for you all. Expect mid-January as the expectation for chapter 36 to pop up.

The Editor


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 part 1 : Caulifla and Vegito Family trip**

 **I don't own Dragon ball Super**

 **Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

The sun had been up for a few hours now, as everyone in the house rested peacefully, comfortable and warm. Inside the Saiyan couple's room, they were cuddled against one another, each welcoming the warmth from the other silently in their sleep.

A few minutes went by, and Caulifla began to stir, her eyelids heavy and the sides of her eyes slightly crusted, as she wiped at her eyes before turning over onto her backside, her head laying on the soft, silky pillow as she stared up at the ceiling above.

"It's gotta be afternoon already," Caulifla said while yawning, seeing so much light filter into their room.

Though if it had reached into the afternoon, Vegito Jr. would undoubtedly be awake and crying, so Caulifla deduced it was still morning time.

As Caulifla started to get her wits about her, she sat up to see Vegito still dozing, his hands placed on the pillow his head rested upon. Caulifla smiled at the sight but knew he had to get up if anything would be done today. She gently grasped his shoulder and gave him a couple shakes, as he grumbled a little bit before turning over and opening his eyes to the sight of Caulifla still in her pajamas. "Hey," Vegito greeted her.

"Good morning sleepy head. Time to get ready for the day," Caulifla softly replied, pecking him with a kiss on the cheek as she made her way over to the wardrobe to pick out a set of gi for herself, slipping into it in a matter of seconds.

"I'm heading to the store to buy some new clothes for the trip. Remember, the planet that we're going to has freezing weather," Caulifla said with turning around as she slipped on her gi top and strode over to the door.

"I'll watch him, don't worry," Vegito said, knowing Caulifla would understand what he meant.

Turning around with a small smile, she nodded at him and went out the door and in a matter of mere moments, the house was as silent as the dead of night.

Stretching his body out in the bed with a mighty yawn, he put the slippers on that were on his side of the bed and went to grab Vegito Jr. for breakfast. He scooped his son out of the cradle, as the Junior of the two opened his eyes, with Vegito smirking slightly, as they finally made it into the kitchen with a bottle of milk already prepared.

"Now open wide and say dad," Vegito commanded with a playful tone.

"Momma," Vegito Jr. said back while just staring at his father, blank-faced.

"I swear Cali, you ruined him," Vegito grumbled, his expression a mix of embarrassment and despair.

Meanwhile, Caulifla was making her rounds at the mall after not finding much at the regular store. As she mindlessly passed by the store windows with items such as clothes, shoes, candies and other foods and gear, she finally found what she was looking for.

A few minutes later, she exited the store with a couple of bags of sweaters and coats for Vegito and Vegito Jr.

"This should do for those two," Caulifla said aloud as she scanned the nearby outlets. "Now how about something more for me."

It didn't take Caulifla long to find some clothes to her liking, taking them to the store's register and checking out, with a couple of extra bags hanging on her arms as she exited the shopping center and headed on her way home. The only thing she wasn't able to obtain was a new gi for Vegito, but the floor assistant took the measurements Caulifla wrote down for Vegito to begin designing it right away. ****

Back at the house, however, Vegito was less successful in his pursuits.

"I seriously don't know what it might take for him to stop saying mom. I don't know why but it's driving me nuts," Vegito thought, his eyes closed and tapping his left foot against the floor as his son just stared on from the chair he was propped up in.

"Wait, maybe this could work."

Vegito turned around and opened the drawer behind him where he found his ticket: a chocolate bar. Peeling the wrapping back, he held it out to his son, who just stared at the dark candy curiously.

"Hey, say dad, and I'll give you a piece of chocolate," Vegito instructed him, breaking a piece off and flipping it into his mouth.

"Mom," Vegito Jr. said.

"C'mon. Say, dad," Vegito tried saying it again, keeping the chocolate away.

It took a minute but instead of speaking, Vegito Jr. started crying.

"Oh, fine. You can have it," Vegito said tersely as he handed over the candy.

His son was delighted, waving it around until it splatted onto the floor, the crumbs flying everywhere from the broken bits.

"Shit!" Vegito cursed under his breath

"Shit."

Vegito looked back and a pang of horror hit him in his stomach, almost as if Caulifla had punched him.

"Don't say that word," Vegito commanded in an exasperated tone.

"Say what word?" Caulifla inquired as she walked into the kitchen and set her things down over at the table.

"Shit," Vegito Jr said with an innocent smile on his face.

Caulifla hit the floor, shocked at what she just heard, though anger slowly started to come over her as Vegito just stood there with his face paler than a white sheet of paper, not believing his luck.

Caulifla got herself up at the floor and looked at her son, asking him who taught him that word.

"Dad," Vegito Jr replied, pointing at the elder of the two.

Vegito just let out a yelp, not believing that his son would rat him out as Caulifla went blue and started to walk over to Vegito ever so slowly.

"Look, it was an accident! I wanted him to say dad, and I tried to tempt him with a chocolate bar, he started crying, I gave it to him, he dropped it, I cursed and then he said it!" Vegito pleaded without taking a breath, as the abject look of horror paled in comparison to Caulifla's stern expression, a literal death glare.

Caulifla finally powered down, though her disappointment still showed.

"Whatever. But if my mom here's this I'll make sure you're the one who gets chewed, and it'll be worse than if I did it," Caulifla stated coldly, as Vegito didn't know if that was good or bad news for him.

"Other than that, I hope it made you happy that he called you dad for the first time."

"Kinda, but I didn't imagine it happening under these circumstances," Vegito openly admitted. "I never thought he would rat me out like that."

"Well, that's because he's a good boy!" Caulifla exclaimed as she twirled some of his hair through her fingers as she picked him up and held the boy in her arms to take him upstairs for a nap.

"Don't forget about tomorrow. I got the clothes you need on the table. I'll be back down in a bit," Caulifla said as her voice trailed off while ascending the stairs. ****

A short while later, Vegito joined Caulifla in the bedroom and sat down next to her on the bed, clutching her hand.

"Caulifla, I thought you wanted to train every day, no?" Vegito asked.

"I do, but I think we deserve a break to be together… as a family."

Vegito let out a puff of air as he let his back hit the bed cushion.

"I see your point. We are always training and fighting without much rest," Vegito said.

"But this whole time you helped me become stronger, and I think I've pushed you as well," Caulifla slightly smiled. "Though do you ever wonder about finally being able to test the full power of blue against people like Champa, Vados and Hit at all?" Caulifla pried.

Vegito chuckled lightly at her inquiry. "Not yet. That why I'm training and fighting with you, and I believe you're going about things in the same way as I am." Vegito said quietly.

"Yeah, you're right. But you have so much more raw talent than I do. I always have to work harder to keep up," Caulifla said as she walked downstairs, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I think I have a good idea for a new gi..." Caulifla mused to herself as she finished up the design details.

"There! This doesn't look half bad if I do say so myself!" Caulifla exclaimed as she booked it outside to make it back to the store.

"I'll be back soon Vegito! Gotta drop something off really fast!" she yelled from the yard as she took off and was out of sight in the blink of an eye.

Vegito didn't hear her say anything, but he sensed that Caulifla had moved a ways away.

"Huh. Where'd she fly off to?" He wondered aloud as he checked on his son before going downstairs.

The movie Caulifla had been watching was long over, as he decided to just plop onto the sofa when Caulifla reappeared next to him, holding two ice cream cones.

"Want some?" Caulifla asked as Vegito gladly took his cone and licked at the sweet, cold treat now in his hand.

 **Two days later  
Planet Qoaria  
**  
The snow was everywhere, but it was dazzlingly beautiful on Qoaria. Even in the brisk cold, it was as if they stepped into a snow globe, as the sun still beamed down, yet the snow didn't melt at all.

"This is amazing," Vegito remarked, gazing around the outside area.

"Told ya it would be a good place to spend time together," Caulifla said with a look of satisfaction, holding Vegito Jr. in her left arm as she scooped up some snow and packed it into a ball and chucking it at Vegito's back, as it splattered onto his coat jacket.

"A snowball fight, eh?" Vegito quipped with an amused grin. "Let's see how you like this!"

It took only two seconds for him to pick up the snow and pack it and hitting Caulifla square on her right shoulder, as laughter ensued and the "war" had begun. Vegito versus Caulifla, with Vegito Jr. still by Caulifla's side as both sides made snow barriers to shield themselves.

Back and forth they went, some hits, some misses, but each of them enjoying this bit of fun as Caulifla handed a snowball to Vegito Jr.

"Throw this and hit you daddy Vegito Jr.!" Caulifla said in a whimsical tone, as Vegito stopped himself from launching his next snowball, still gripping it in his hand, as Caulifla took notice.

"What's wrong, Vegi? Did you freeze up over there?" She snickered as Vegito relaxed and walked over to the two of them calmly, dropping his snowball.

"Caulifla, I don't know about you, but sometimes I feel as if it gets a little confusing with someone asking for the name Vegito around us, but it's not about me."

"And what about it?" Caulifla inquired, her left eyebrow raised.

"Maybe it would be easier to separate myself and Jr. over there if we call him something a little… different."

"Well, Einstein, what do you have in mind?" Caulifla asked as she started to see the angle Vegito was coming from.

"A nickname for him would help separate us. Maybe something like, I don't know, Gito?" He offered up.

"Gito, huh?" Caulifla murmured as she mulled it over.

"I actually like that. What do you think Gito?" Caulifla looked over at Vegito Jr., looking for a reaction.

It took a few seconds to process, but he smiled, laughing a bit and both parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Gito it is then," Vegito stated. "Now, how abou-Ow!"

"Sorry, you let your guard down," Caulifla said with a smirk as Vegito's face was covered by snow, as Caulifla launched a snowball right into his face, as he shook his head like a dog, clearing the white substance from his mug, but still feeling the cold sting from the blow.

"Oh, it is game on now!" Vegito declared as he jumped back over to his barrier, firing off a whole barrage of snowballs as everyone got hit over and over by the flying white spheres, with Vegito, Caulifla and Gito all laughing, and all Smiling.

 **Universe Seven  
Planet Earth  
**  
"Ugh! Where could Vegeta be?! I told him to get into that clown costume an hour ago for Trunk's party!" Bulma said, incensed as she paced about her lab when Vegeta finally walked in.

It's about time you… wait, Vegeta! Why are you wearing THAT!?" Bulma yelled as she saw the orange jumpsuit with a blue undershirt, and wristbands, though Vegeta still wore his trademark shoes.

"You told me to dress like a clown and I did," he scoffed. "What more do you want?"

"Goku isn't a clown, despite what you may think, mister!" An enraged Bulma cried out as she backed Vegeta into a corner, as he couldn't help but act like a deer in headlights.

"But he is-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Bulma said, clearly disappointed with the prince. "Now go and do what I told you to do since I don't think you want to see your son disappointed on HIS BIRTHDAY."

"Tch. Fine, Bulma. I'll do it," Vegeta grumbled, pulling off the orange top as he walked out of Bulma's lab and back towards his room.

Bulma couldn't help but let out a sigh, as she sat on her desk and shook her head.

"Saiyans. Great protectors and enforcers, but no taste in style or listening to others," she remarked, exasperated but relieved that Vegeta complied without too much resistance.

Universe Six

Planet Qoaria

"Man, this is some good hot cocoa!" Caulifla exclaimed, as she felt the smooth, warm fluid slish and slosh into her stomach, warming her up on the inside in a pleasurable way as she sprinkled a couple of marshmallows into Gito's drink.

"Drink it slowly," Caulifla warned him, as she placed a straw into his cup.

As Gito began to sip on his drink, Vegito kicked back in his chair, feet on the tabletop with his own mug in his left hand.

"Today was a blast, Cali! I hope you have some good stuff planned out already," Vegito remarked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I wanted to go snowboarding. However…" she trailed off as she patted Gito on the head, as she moved his straw to suck up the melting marshmallows.

"Someone would have to watch this guy right here. So I grabbed a brochure to gather some other ideas for what we could all do together."

"There should be plenty of stuff for us to do. But we don't want this guy to get sick from being in the cold and snow too much."

"That's unusual. From Vegeta's memories, we Saiyan's rarely, if ever, get sick. Only a heart virus Kakarot fought off is the only kind of illness I've seen a Saiyan get," Vegito remarked.

"Well, once Saiyan kids here reach the age of four, they rarely, if ever get sick. But under four, they still have the chance to come down with something."

She finished her cup of cocoa and grabbed their room key off the table.

"Let's head up. I'm a bit tired from earlier." Caulifla said.

"Same here," Vegito said as he put his mug down and picked up Gito, and a few minutes later, they keyed into their room and flopped back-first onto the bed.

Gito was already looking drowsy, as Caulifla looked at him in Vegito's arms as he fell asleep against his father's chest. Vegito then softly raised him up and put him on the bed between himself and Caulifla.

"So what are you thinking about for tomorrow?" Vegito asked quietly.

"Well, there's a park nearby the resort and a mountain we could climb up on, but as I said earlier, I'd prefer not to be outside with him too often tomorrow," Caulifla said.

"I assume the museum is a non-starter for you?" Vegito inquired.

"You know they bore me Vegi," she shot back with a slight smirk so he knew she wasn't trying to chew him out.

"Well, we can decide later. But I wonder how Cabba and Kale are doing on Prema right now?" Vegito pondered aloud as he sank further into the soft, comfortable bed underneath him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 36 part 2 : Kale and Cabba Family Trip**


	37. Chapter 37

Vegito the New Warrior of Universe Six

Chapter 37: Kale and Cabba's Family Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own this series. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and DragonBall Super, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akria Toriyama. Please Support the official Release

Planet Prema

The sun shone down on the water, the ripples glistening with the refracting beams of sunlight and the sand warm and grainy, a perfect day. Kale made a break for the beach as the fresh salt water breeze glided around her form, as she gazed far off over at the horizon in her bikini while Cabba walked behind her with Cerise cradled in his arms.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kale remarked as she looked over her left shoulder to see Cabba blushing slightly as he nodded his head in affirmation.

"Are you blushing or are you already sunburned?" Kale asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh, its nothing. That bikini suits you though," Cabba responded trying to avoid looking so stunned at how beautiful his wife looked.

"Thanks," Kale said with a giggle as he handed Cerise over to her, as Kale only just realized what Cabba had done, as she turned away for a moment and started to blush a bit herself.

They walked a few paces to their right before settling on a spot to set up with their stuff, as Cabba laid the blanket on top of the sand while. Kale put Cerise down on the blanket before settling in and laying back herself, as the little Saiyan messed around with the sand around her.

"It's a little warmer than I thought it would be. Do you want me to go buy some drinks from the vendor just a bit further down the shoreline?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Grab us a couple of waters and also try and get a small ice cream cup for Cerise," Kale said as he made a dash for the beach vendor's store.

"I wish days like this came around more often," Kale thought quietly as Cerise crawled around the sprawling blanket.

It was only about a minute after Cabba left that two large shadows covered her and Cerise, as a few larger males surrounded her, each with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Hey there, cutie. What are you doing here alone with that young little girl, eh?" One of the men asked. He wore a thick bushy beard on his face, slightly covered in sand, as he sat down next to Kale on the sand.

"Sorry, but I'm waiting on someone. Could you please leave?" Kale politely asked him, also directing a glance at the other men with him.

"Oh come now, why should I leave such a delicate rose alone out here to wither out?" he replied slyly.

"I'm married and not interested in your little game. Now leave my daughter and I alone," Kale responded with a little more of a terse tone.

He just chuckled to himself as Cerise continued grabbing at the sand as piles of it started to form next to her.

"You know, I think you'd be much happier without him. Come with me and I can show you what a real man can give you, which in my opinion, is so much more than what your 'husband' can for such a beautiful rose."

"Leave right now!" Kale shouted, clenching her fists, being prepared to go Super Saiyan at a moment's notice, much to the surprise of the men.

"Whoa there, this delicate rose has some thorns," one of the other men standing behind them chided.

"I bet your hubby is a nobody who could be squashed like a bug," the third man remarked with bravado.

She looked up at the men standing behind her, more measured in her demeanor, but alarmingly threatening.

"Shut up! All of you. If you don't stop insulting my husband and leave, you'll end up squashed like bugs!" Kale growled menacingly.

The bearded man stood up, glaring down at Kale as she took Cerise up in one arm.

"Don't talk to me with that tone you bitch. Any more talk like that and I'll give you a good whooping!" He snarled as Kale stared coldly into his eyes, trying to make sure she wouldn't kill him.

"You're the one who's weak," Kale stated matter a factly. "NOW GO!" she screamed.

"I guess I'll just have to show ya," he stated, trying to jump at Kale, who dodged out of his path quickly.

"A quick one eh?" he mused. "Let's try that again!"

As he was about to move, Cabba suddenly appeared right on the man's left hip, drawing a look of surprise from the man and his two associates.

"Are you insulting my wife in front of my daughter like that?" Cabba rhetorically asked. "I'm not letting you off easy for that," he said menacingly, as his eyes flickered green for a moment as his power surged, blowing some of the sand around him across the wide beach area.

"You want some punk!? Then take this you little string bean piece of-"

The bearded man's words were cut short as Cabba's fist was logged into the man's stomach, as he hacked up blood as soon as Cabba withdrew his fist. He started to fall toward the ground, but not before Cabba held out his arm to hold him up and leaned down next to the now wheezing man's ear.

"Do you think you're strong enough to fight a Saiyan like me? I don't even need to transform into a Super Saiyan to beat you to a pulp and send you packing," Cabba coldly stated as he let his arm fall limp and the bearded fellow fell face first into the sand.

At that point, he turned around and looked at the two other men with him, his eyes unrelentingly piercing through to their souls.

"If you have a problem with me or her, do you want to leave on your own two feet or end up like your idiot friend?" Cabba posed the challenge to the other two, who were shaking and couldn't move.

"I'll give you ten more seconds to decide before I make the decision for you," he declared, as the two men sprung into action, grabbing their buddy and hightailing it down the road and back towards the city.

Kale hadn't seen Cabba like this in forever. It was such a stark departure from his more quiet, calm and easy-going nature, that it took her aback. But as soon as the trio of men had left their sight lines, all the anger, tension and coldness surrounding Cabba melted away, as he turned around with a look of worry in his eyes, and his personable side reappeared as if it never left, as he pulled Kale in for a reassuring hug before looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cabba asked as he let go and let his hands rest on Kale's waist.

"Yeah, I am," Kale chuckled, a small smile drawing itself on Cabba's lips.

"You know I could have easily knocked them out just like you did to the one guy," Kale said, as she brushed Cabba's bang to the side slightly.

"I know," Cabba replied with a slight shrug, feeling reassured.

"But I still feel as if it's my responsibility to take care of you. No, to take care of us from any danger."

He said those last words as he looked over to his right, as Kale turned her head to see Cerise, sleeping on the blanket surrounded by sand.

"Well, you know you're doing just fine. Thank you Cabba."

And with that, she gave Cabba a kiss, as both of their eyes closed for a moment before fluttering back open. Each of them smiled, knowing all would be all right.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have all the waters in my bag, including that ice cream for her and some for us as well."

With that, the family of three relaxed under the sun, with water, ice cream, sand castles being built and destroyed, and laughs galore.

One hour later

Kale started to stir from her short nap, the sun slightly lower than where it was initially. Looking off to her right, Cerise and Cabba were putting the finishing touches on a Sand Castle, as Cabba heaped praise on the young Saiyan for a job well done, as Cerise just smiled and laughed, purely innocent. Kale couldn't help but smile as she got up from her cozy spot on the blanket and made her way over to the two of them.

"That looks pretty good Cabba," Kale said as she studied the grainy features of the sculpture. "We should get a picture of you and Cerise with it."

"Yeah, sure," Cabba replied with a nod as Kale got the camera out of their bag, focused everything and with a click, the flash went off, and the photo turned out nicely.

"Do you want to get in there for one?" Cabba asked her, with Kale agreeing to do so quickly.

A minute or so later, another click and a flash and there was Kale, holding Cerise while sitting next to the sculpture.

Kale then proceeded to lightly pinch Cerise's little cheek, standing up to face Cabba as the young infant Saiyan grew somewhat weary.

"You know, this was pretty fun!" Kale said as they made their way back to the place they were staying at. "The next time we come back here let's invite the others. I bet it would be a lot more fun for everyone."

"Yeah, it would be a good time," Cabba remarked with a little chuckle.

"Knowing Caulifla, I'd bet she'd knock out anyone who tried to flirt with her. And if not, Vegito might really do a number on them if they tried anything with her," Cabba mused.

Kale couldn't help but laugh, knowing how true that would be.

"If anyone even tried anything with Caulifla, Vegito would be like, 'I'm going to kill you if you touch my Caulifla like that,'" Kale said, trying her best to imitate what Vegito sounded like, to no avail.

As the laughter subsided and the couple kept walking with their child in tow, a moment of silence fell over them, only for Cabba to break the quiet between them.

"You know I would do the same thing for you, right?" Cabba stated as Kale sipped on her water.

"I'm well aware that you would Cabba. Don't think I forgot what you did back there," Kale finished her statement with a blush, twirling the end of her ponytail for a moment as she blushed slightly.

The young Saiyan couple proceeded to grab hands, and they veered off to the left and onto the wooden pier, walking down toward the end railing. Beyond that barrier was the seemingly endless ocean, with waves that splashed upon the shore below and the sun above the horizon, casting an orange glow across the evening sky.

They just stood there, admiring the view and the serenity of the sights and smells around them. Time seemingly stopped in that one moment, as it stretched into what felt like an eternity as the warmth and the smell of sea salt surrounded them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kale said admiringly as Cabba nodded his head in agreement, both of them smiling. Cabba could tell just how tired Cerise was in his arms, so they started back on their path to their place at the hotel.

Cerise was sound asleep as soon as they entered the room, with Cabba laying her down next on the bed as the couple showered and changed into nightwear, with Kale and Cabba lying down next to Cerise as they moved her body closer to the top of the bed and pulled up the covers.

"So... are you nervous about training with Vegito like we did back in the old days?" Kale asked, with Cabba's eyes were fixed straight up at the ceiling. He looked at her

"Not really," Cabba responded. "I mean, he is a powerful fighter, but I know I can become more powerful if I train with him."

"I want to test my skills against Caulifla too, but I know she would wipe the floor with me. Though I wonder if I would be able to have a winning chance in a fight against Vegito..." Cabba pondered as he trailed off, immersed in thought.

"I'm excited to fight against Sis again. It's been ages since I sparred with her," Kale said excitedly as she turned over to face Cabba.

"We should swap partners after we're done training and go into a sparring match with the other; you with Caulifla, and I'd take on Vegito."

"It won't be easy, you know," Cabba said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Kale demurred. "But they won't be holding back, and neither will we."

With that, Cabba pulled on the light string, and the room went dark, as they would rest until the morning after a long day outdoors.

Universe Seven

Planet Earth

"Man, I just haven't been able to get a good sparring partner lately. I guess I'll have to ask Vegeta," Goku lamented as he touched down outside of Capsule Corps' resident area.

He walked on the stony path, making sure his feet didn't touch the pristine blades of grass, as he formed a fist and rasped on the metal door with his knuckles. No response.

Goku tried again, and it yielded the same results. So it was finally time to move onto Plan B.

He made a couple of loud bangs against the door, trying to get someone to notice.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, are you there?!" Goku yelled out, to no avail.

"Huh, I wonder where he's at," Goku pondered.

Then out of nowhere, the door opened up with Vegeta standing there in his training gear, though without his armored top and his spandex sleeveless. And the prince didn't look to be in a rather good mood either. This could end up spelling trouble.

"You don't have to be that loud Kakarot," a peeved Vegeta responded. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"I'm actually kinda bored, and I figured you'd be down for a sparring match," Goku explained.

Vegeta's temple bulged for a second, as he tried to hold himself back from yelling.

"You know Kakarot, some people don't mind sleeping, and it's the middle of the night! Couldn't you have waited until morning," Vegeta shot back, more annoyed than before.

Goku chuckled lightly as he scratched at the back of his head.

"I could have, yeah. But the last few times I did, you didn't want to spar at all," Goku recounted.

"And besides, I want to go all out in Blue and you're the only one at that level."

"Hmph. Fine, we'll spar in the afternoon. However, I'm spending time with Bulma right now, so you'll have to be patient and wait or I will pummel you into the dirt."

"What are you two up to, eh?" Goku asked.

"That's not any of your business to know. Now leave before I kick your ass out of here Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he had the door slam.

"Yeesh, he didn't have to be such a party pooper," Goku said as he took off for Mt. Paozu.

"Still, now I kinda wonder if there are other powerful fighters in the other universes out there besides us? Strong enough to use some new techniques against them that I've been working on," He wondered aloud as he bolted across the starry evening sky.

One Week Later

Champa's Home Planet

Kale gazed around the beautiful scenery, her eyes stopping over the lake where Caulifla was shadow-sparring. With a smile, she hovered off the ground and made her way towards Caulifla.

"Hey, Sis," Kale greeted her.

"What's up Kale?" Caulifla replied back with a grin as she threw one last punch before allowing herself to relax.

Caulifla proceeded to crack her knuckles and her neck as she locked eyes with her best friend.

"'Hope you're up to the task, 'cause I'm not going to hold back," Caulifla stated nonchalantly.

"That's what I was hoping to hear. If you hold back, you'll regret it," Kale shot back with a sly grin.

"Heh. Ok then. Let's get this started."

In a mere instant, Caulifla's hair and eyes flashed from black to Blue, as she tapped into the Super Saiyan Blue power without much effort.

"Was this what you wanted?" Caulifla asked with a devious, yet slightly playful tone.

"Yeah, she's no joke. She's more powerful than I remember," Kale thought to herself as a bead of sweat formed near her left temple, as she relaxed and let out a short chuckle.

It was her turn, as she let out a yell as her eyes and hair matched Caulifla's, and her skin tone lightened slightly from her more olive-like complexion as she went into her Blue form.

"Let's get this started," Kale declared, ready for the challenge ahead.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Caulifla stated, her excitement matched only by her smile as the two warrior's auras grew more intense, sensing the coming clash ahead.

Planet Sadala

"It's been a while since you and I trained together, at least like this," Vegito reminisced as Cabba offered a nod back as a response.

"Yeah, because the last time we did this was when you showed me how to reach Super Saiyan Three," Cabba noted.

"Though I was wondering about something, Vegito. When you train with Caulifla, do you hold back against her at all?"

"Nope. That's why she keeps powering up at such a fast rate" Vegito answered candidly as he went from his base form to Blue.

"Enough talk. Are you ready? I want to test how strong you've become."

Not needing any words, Cabba went straight to Blue without hesitation, giving Vegito his answer.

"Just make sure to not hold back, Cabba," Vegito said.

"That's the plan. I'm coming at you with everything that I've learned over these last six months," Cabba declared, his confidence oozing yet controlled, as the two male Saiyans prepared for an all-out clash.

Author's Notes

Chapter 37 : The Battle of Super Saiyans Blue: Kale vs Vegito! Caulifla vs Cabba!

Editor's Note

Greetings Readers,

You may be wondering why it is taking so much longer to churn out chapter for this story. Besides the numerous tasks on my pallet, I want to make sure I take the time to edit these chapters carefully and not rush them. I do not ask for any compensation for my editing, as I do this for free in my spare time and am grateful for the author's flexiblility in finishing my edits.

Secondly, at some point I'm hoping to have enough time to help the author rewrite/re-edit and touch up the chapters of the story they worked on before I came on board last January (From 1 up to about 27 or 28).

Overall, it's a long process, and I understand if you haven't forgiven me for the extreme time gap between chapter releases. Now that it is late spring, this issue should be minimized.

This will be my last editor's note for a while, but if anyone is looking to help the author edit these stories with the style that has been used on this story and Caulifla The Prodigy, I know they would greatly appreciate it and I would help you out with the editing and various techniques I've used before I eventually resign from my post at some point in 2020 (but that has not been finalized fully on my end, and I may have a change of heart in the time leading up to then.)

Until next time.

The Editor


End file.
